All you need is love
by irgendwie halt
Summary: Übersetzung Chapter 17 is up! Ginny wacht eines Morgens in einer völlig anderen Welt auf, im Jahre 1607 sie findet heraus, dass sie eine Prinzessin ist und ihrem Erzfeind Malfoy versprochen ist...DM
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hallo!

Das hier ist eine Übersetzung von der Story ‚All you need is love' von Mochabutterfly. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!!! Ich habe mich für diese Story entschieden, weil ich sie sehr gut geschrieben fand und weil sie im Englischen 1814 Reviews bekommen hat! (Da hab ich gedacht: Das muss doch ne gute Story sein…)

So jetzt will hier aber nicht noch mehr labern!!

Hope you enjoy it!

All you need is love

1. In einer anderen Welt

England, 5. Dezember 1607

Das Bett war zu weich.

Das war das erste, was Ginny Weasley dachte, als sie langsam aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt so weich, wie auf Federn, zu schlafen. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Ginny im Halbschlaf nicht viel darüber nachdachte. Sie streckte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie hatte einen schönen Traum gehabt… sie hatte in den Armen eines Mannes mit silber-blonden Haaren gelegen und dies sehr genossen. Sie öffnete die Augen und das Lächeln verging ihr.

Sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett in Hogwarts. Das Bett, in dem sie lag, war zweimal so groß, wie ihr Eigentliches. Sie lag in einem Meer von flauschigen Kissen und Satin-Decken. Als sie durch die marineblauen Vorhänge des Himmelbetts hindurchsah, sah sie nicht den Hogwarts-Schlafsaal der Siebtklassmädchen. Ginny schnappte nach Luft und setzte sich schnell auf. Sie sah sich um und wollte nicht glauben, dass alles hier wirklich war. Der Raum war riesig. Auf dem Holzboden lag ein dicker, dunkler Perserteppich und in dem marmornen Kamin loderte ein leise knisterndes Feuer, das den Raum fast gemütlich machte. Die Wände waren in dunklem Rot tapeziert und es waren goldene Gaslampen befestigt. An einer Wand hing ein lebensgroßes Portrait ihrer selbst, das ihr wirklich verblüffend ähnlich sah. An der Decke hing ein kristallener Kronleuchter, aber alles Licht im Raum schien durch die deckenhohen Fenster, am Ende des Zimmers, an dessen Scheiben das Kopfende des Bettes geschoben worden war. Von dort, wo sie saß, aus, konnte sie große Doppeltüren sehen, gleich neben einem monströsen Mahagoni-Wandschrank. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch mit Stühlen, die mit goldenen Polstern überzogen waren, und an der Wand stand ein Tisch mit einem Waschbecken. Ginny staunte. Der Raum war elegant und wundervoll, kein Zweifel. Es sah aus, wie in einem alten Schloss.

_Was ist bloß passiert?,_ dachte sie und schlug ihre Decke zurück. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel an der Wand. Sie sah normal aus, abgesehen von dem langen und altmodischen Nachthemd, welches sie trug. Ihr Spiegelbild starrte zurück und zeigte ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ginny war nie sehr interessiert an ihrem Aussehen gewesen – manche Leute sagten, sie sei das hübscheste Mädchen der Schule, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war die einzige in ihrem Jahrgang, die kein Make-up benutzte, doch sie scherte sich nicht darum. Ihre reine Haut hatte nie welches gebraucht und außerdem war sie von ihren Sommersprossen sehr angetan. Auch in diesem Moment war es ihr völlig egal, wie sie aussah. Sie war ganz normal, also warum war sie hier in diesem wunderschönen, altmodischen Raum? Träumte sie? Aus irgendeinem Grund zweifelte sie daran… es fühlte sich so real an. Sie hörte das Feuer knistern, fühlte seine Wärme an ihrem Körper und konnte klar und logisch denken. Wenn sie also nicht träumte, was war dann passiert?

Die Doppeltüren öffneten sich und ließen Ginnys Kopf herumschnellen. Eine kleine, pummelige Frau mit schwarzen Haaren in einem schlichten weißen Kleid trat ein, doch sah sie nicht an.

„Majestät, Zeit zu Erwachen…" sagte sie mit einem spanischen Akzent in der Stimme, doch brach ab, als sie Ginny vor dem Spiegel stehen sah.

_Oh, nein,_ dachte Ginny. _Diese Frau weiß, dass ich eigentlich nicht hier sein darf._

Aber auf dem Gesicht mit den spanischen Zügen breitete sich nur ein warmes Lächeln aus.

„Ich bin überrascht, Euch so früh schon auf den Beinen zu sehen, Majestät", sagte sie in perfektem Englisch. „Überrascht und erfreut."

_Majestät?,_ dachte Ginny. Sicher verwechselte diese Frau sie mit jemand anderem.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Ginny. Ihre Stimme klang sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren brüchig und heiser. Die Frau schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn sie ging direkt zu dem großen Wandschrank, öffnete ihn und durchwühlte seinen Inhalt.

„Ihr Vater sagte mir, er wünsche Euch bei der Ankunft von Hoheit Malfoy heute Mittag in einem der Samtkleider zu sehen. Welche Farbe würde Euch gefallen?"

_Malfoy?,_ wiederholte Ginny in ihren Gedanken. _Hat sie Malfoy gesagt?_

„Hoheit Malfoy?" sagte Ginny laut. „Wieso? Ist er ein König oder so was?"

Die Frau drehte sich um und starrte sie an. „Meine Liebe, tut Ihr das, um mich zu ärgern?

_Ich könnte dasselbe fragen._ „Wie bitte?"

Die Frau seufzte und auf ihren Lippen spielte sich verständnisvolles Lächeln.

„Majestät, ich weiß, dass ihr Hoheit Draco verabscheut, doch Ihr seid mit ihm verlobt seit… na ja, seit vor Euer Geburt. Sagt es niemanden, aber ich glaube, es war eine schlechte Entscheidung Eures Vaters, dass er euch beide nicht als Spielkameraden aufwachsen ließ. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Ihr ihn erst vor zwei Monaten zum ersten Mal getroffen habt und dass die Hochzeit schon an Weihnachten geplant ist, na ja, ich kann Euch verstehen…" Aber Ginny hörte nicht länger zu. Sie dachte über die Worte der Frau nach. Hoheit Draco… verlobt… vor zwei Monaten getroffen… verabscheuen…

Sie versuchte es zu verstehen. Diese Frau dachte, Ginny war jemand, der sie sicherlich nicht war. Sie musste es ihr erklären.

„Hören Sie zu, Miss, ich würdige ja, was Sie tun, aber…"

„Miss?" sagte die Frau und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass ich Euch unterbreche, Majestät, aber ich höre es wirklich nicht gern, wenn Ihr Miss zu mir sagt. Ihr nennt mich ‚Maria' und ‚Du', ja?"

„Ja, Maria", sagte Ginny und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Sie fand Maria auch nach dieser kurzen Zeit, in der sie sie kannte, schon sehr sympathisch. „Ich glaube, ich weiß nicht genau, wer du bist… oder ähm, wer ich bin."

Maria lächelte mitfühlend. „Ah, liebe Majestät, setzt Euch mit mir hin." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Ginnys Schulter und führte sie zum Bettrand. Maria nahm Ginnys Hände in ihre und setzte sich hin. Ginny tat es ihr nach. Ginny öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen doch Maria hob die Hand.

„Ruhe, mein Liebes, " befahl sie, „ Lass mich mit Euch reden. Ich weiß, dass es eine harte Zeit für Euch ist. Nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit werdet Ihr verheiratet sein und Wales und England wird ein Königreich sein. Das ist ein wirklich großes Reich und der Druck alles unter Kontrolle zu halten, wird groß sein. Aber Prinz Draco ist ein guter Mann, auch wenn er es nicht zeigt. Ihr wisst, ich habe die Begabung durch die harte Schale der Menschen in ihre Seelen zu blicken. Euer Leben mit ihm wird gut sein. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht viel gemeinsam habt, doch manchmal geben Gegensätze die besten Ehen ab."

„Ich heirate Draco Malfoy?" brach es aus Ginny heraus ohne dass sie den Schrecken in ihrer Stimme verbergen konnte.

Maria lachte, es war ein trällerndes Lachen, das Ginny lächeln lies.

„Das habt Ihr schon Euer ganzen Leben lang gewusst, Majestät." sagte Maria und tätschelte Ginnys Hand. „Warum spielt ihr so überrascht? Außerdem ist Prinz Draco äußerst gut aussehend. Ihr werdet wunderschöne Kinder haben."

Als Ginny daran dachte, mit Draco Malfoy, dem Erzfeind ihrer ganzen Familie, Kinder zu haben, drehte sich ihr Magen um. Sie stellte sich ihn vor und musste zugeben, dass Maria nicht Unrecht hatte. Ginny hatte ihn einige Monate nicht gesehen, seit er im letzten Juni seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts absolviert hatte. Doch sie konnte sich immer noch sein hübsches Gesicht, sein höhnisches Grinsen und seine blitzenden grauen Augen genau vorstellen. Auch erinnerte sie sich an seine weißblonden Haare, die lang genug waren um ihm in die Augen zu fallen, wenn er es zuließ. Ginny hatte ihn immer den ‚Dämonen-Engel' genannt, da er aussah, wie ein Engel, jedoch das Temperament und den Verstand eines Dämonen hatte. Sie hatte genug Streitereien zwischen ihm und ihrem älteren Bruder gesehen, um zu wissen, dass er alle verachtete, die Harry Potter mochten oder rote Haare und als Nachnamen Weasley trugen.

„Also," sagte Maria, drückte nochmals Ginnys Hand, stand auf und kehrte zu dem Wandschrank zurück, „noch mal zurück zur Farbe des Kleides. Welche Farbe würdet Ihr vorziehen."

„Was dir als Bestes erscheint," sagte Ginny abwesend.

_Ich träume nicht,_ dachte sie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, _also muss ich in einer anderen Welt sein._

„Was für ein Datum haben wir heute, Maria?" fragte sie plötzlich.

„Der fünfte Dezember, meine Liebe."

„Welches Jahr?"

Maria drehte sich um und sah sie komisch an. Ginny zwang sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich will nur sehen, ob du es weißt," sagte sie und kam sich schrecklich blöd vor.

„1607," antwortete Maria, verdrehte die Augen und kehrte zum Schrank zurück.

_1607!,_ schrie es in ihrem Kopf. _Vor fast 400 Jahren! Ich bin 400 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist!_

Ihren Zauberstab. Sie würde ihren Zauberstab brauchen. Aber als sie nachdachte, wo er sein könnte, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn womöglich gar nicht dabei hatte. Sie war mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Muggel. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Bild an der Wand. Sie musste ganz sicher ein Muggel sein, denn sonst würde das Bild lächeln und winken. Aber ihr Portrait, war starr mit einem trockenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Was weißt du über Magie, Maria?" fragte Ginny und fühlte sich wieder, wie ein Idiot. Aber Maria drehte sich nicht einmal um. „So viel wie jeder andere auch, denke ich," sagte sie, während sie sich jedes einzelne Kleid ansah, „Ich fürchte, ich kann Euch nicht viel darüber sagen, aber diese Hexe namens Alexandria kann Euch sicher alles sagen, was Ihr wissen wollt. Diese Frau kennt wahrscheinlich alle magischen Wesen dieser Erde…"

„Also…, findest du Magie nicht seltsam?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Nicht seltsam," gab Maria zurück, „viele in diesem Königreich finden es seltsam, weil sie es nicht verstehen. Ich verstehe es auch nicht, aber… ich respektiere es, versteht Ihr?"

„Natürlich," sagte Ginny.

„Ihr ward schon immer fasziniert von Zauberern und dergleichen…" fing Maria an und Ginny kehrte zu ihren Gedanken zurück. Also gab es Magie in der Welt, wo sie war. Aber sie selbst war offensichtlich nicht magisch. Wie war das möglich? Sie war mit Magie aufgewachsen, konnte sich kein Leben ohne sie vorstellen und jetzt war sie ein Muggel? Ginny fragte sich, ob sie wohl je wieder aus dieser Welt herauskommen würde. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie das überleben würde. Verheiratet mit ‚Prinz' Draco… Dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag.

„Maria!" rief sie und klang verschreckter als beabsichtigt. Maria fuhr herum.

„Was?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Wenn Malfoy ein Prinz ist, dann bin ich ja eine…" sie schluckte schwer. „eine Prinzessin?" Sie flüsterte die letzten Worte.

Maria lachte wieder hell auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Oh, mein Liebes, Ihr seid schrecklich! Ihr gehört auf die Bühne. Ihr könnt diesen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck wirklich sehr gut imitieren!"

Prinzessin… Prinzessin…Ich bin eine Prinzessin… Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder und sie fühlte sich übel. Sie war nicht im Mindesten wie eine Prinzessin aufgewachsen – die Jüngste von Sieben, das einzige Mädchen und zu wenig Geld um für alle das zu kaufen, was sie brauchten. Ginny war mit gebrauchten Sachen aufgewachsen und hatte es gehasst. Aber jetzt war sie eine Prinzessin!

_Ich bin eine Prinzessin und werde einen Prinzen heiraten!,_ dachte sie. Ihre Vorstellung von einem Prinzen war immer ein dunkelhaariger, gut aussehender Mann gewesen, der auf einem weißen Pferd ritt und Jungfrauen rettete. Kein schlecht gelaunter Mann, der sich über andere lustig machte, weil sie kein Geld, keine magischen oder gar keine Eltern hatten.

_Ich werde Draco Malfoy heiraten._

„Ah," rief Maria triumphierend und hielt ein Kleid aus grünem Samt hoch. „Perfekt! Es wird den Goldstich in Eurem Haar besonders gut herausbringen, meine Liebe!"

Ginny ließ sich in ein so enges Korsett quetschen, dass sie dachte, sie würde ohnmächtig werden, und wartete geduldig bis Maria sie in weiße Strumpfhosen und das grüne Samtkleid gekleidet hatte. Sie sah in diesem Kleid so gut aus, dass es sie fast das enge Korsett vergessen ließ. Der obere Teil des Kleides war sehr eng, um ihre schmale Taille und großen Busen zu zeigen und der Rock bauschte sich um ihre Beine. Es berührte den Boden und machte ein raschelndes Geräusch, wenn sie lief. Die Ärmel waren kurz. Das wunderte Ginny, denn es musste draußen sehr kalt sein. Aber dann gab Maria ihr weiße Handschuhe, die bis über die Ellbogen reichten. Doch Ginny zog sie noch nicht an, da sie unter den ganzen Kleidern sowieso schon schwitzte. Maria kämmte ihr langes, dichtes Haar, das sich an den Spitzen lockte, und steckte es zu einem eleganten Knoten zusammen. Ginny hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre in so einem Kleid zu stecken, doch hätte sie nie gedacht, dass es ihr so gut stehen würde, so unbequem es auch war.

„Um wie viel Uhr kommt, äh, Prinz Draco an?" fragte Ginny. Sie hasste es, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Er klang nicht richtig aus ihrem Mund.

„Ich habe es Euch schon mehrmals gesagt," sagte Maria. Sie stand hinter Ginny, die sich immer noch im Spiegel betrachtete, und musste sich recken, um Ginnys Spiegelbild in die Augen sehen zu können. „Am Mittag. Nun, welche Halskette würdet Ihr gerne tragen?"

Ginny fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, als sie die Sammlung von Schmuck sah, die sie besaß. Das alles gehörte ihr. Nicht ihrer Mutter, der ‚Königin' oder ihrem Vater, dem ‚König', sondern ihr allein. Diese Sammlung war sicher eine Million Galleonen wert.

„Oh mein…" murmelte Ginny, als sie in einen großen Behälter voller Ringe, Armreifen und Halsketten blickte. Mit Marias Hilfe entschied sie sich schließlich für einen kleinen herzförmigen Smaragden, der an einer dünnen Goldkette hing. Ginny fand, dass die anderen zu klobig oder zu auffällig waren und wie Anker um ihren Hals aussehen würden. Sie sagte jedoch nichts.

„Frühstück," sagte Maria und führte sie nach unten in den Speisesaal. Sie waren ganz sicher in einem Schloss. Doch war es ganz anders als Hogwarts – viel kälter und unbewohnter, schien es ihr. Sie hörte keine Stimmen, das einzige, was sie hörte, war das Klacken ihrer hohen Absätze auf dem Steinboden. Keine Fackeln erleuchteten die Gänge. Stattdessen gab es Gaslampen, die ein mildes, flimmerndes Licht verbreiteten. Maria trat in den Speisesaal und Ginny folgte ihr. Es war ein riesiger Raum, ungefähr doppelt so groß wie Ginnys Schlafzimmer mit einem Tisch darin, an dem sicher 50 Menschen Platz gehabt hätten. Es war also sehr seltsam nur zwei Leute am Tisch sitzen zu sehen, während zwei Mädchen immer wieder aus der Küche nebenan kamen und sie mit Essen und Trinken versorgten. Ein Mann und eine Frau saßen am Tisch, mit Kleidung, die Ginny sehr teuer vorkamen. Maria ging in die Küche und ließ Ginny stehen, die sich ziemlich bescheuert vorkam.

Die Frau sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. Der Mann blickte überhaupt nicht auf und sagte bloß schroff:

„Komm schon, Mädchen. Setz dich hin und iss."

Ginny gehorchte und setzte sich zur rechten Seite des Mannes, der am Tischende saß. Ihr gegenüber saß eine ernst dreinblickende Frau, die Ginny an Professor McGonagall erinnerte.

_Ob ich sie wohl je wieder sehen werde?,_ dachte Ginny traurig.

„Wie hast du geschlafen, Liebes?" fragte die Frau und klang ziemlich erschöpft, als müsste sie sich zwingen, höflich zu sein.

_Liebes?_

Dann verstand sie. Das waren sicherlich ihre Eltern. Der König und die Königin von… Wales oder England? Sie wusste es nicht und fühlte sich blöd. Es lag eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft, fast Verlegenheit, doch Ginny spürte, dass das nicht war, weil sie diese Menschen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah. Sie kamen wohl nicht gut miteinander aus. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie das wusste, aber irgendwie fühlte sie es. Dieses Paar neckten sich nicht gegenseitig, gaben sich weder Gutenachtküsse noch hielten Händchen, wenn sie durch die Stadt liefen. Sie brachten ihre Tochter nicht zu Bett, lasen ihr nichts zum Einschlafen vor oder halfen ihr bei den Schularbeiten. Diese Familie war das totale Gegenteil von dem, was Ginny eigentlich gewöhnt war.

„Iss," sagte ihr Vater wieder und nickte mit Kopf in Richtung ihres vollen Tellers. Dieser war mit Sachen gefüllt, die Ginny nicht kannte. Ginny nahm eine der vielen Gabeln und begann damit im Essen herumzustochern. Wie sollte sie etwas herunterbringen, wenn sich ihr Magen sowieso schon so zusammengezogen hatte, dass sie kaum atmen konnte? Die Küchentür öffnete sich und ein Diener kam herein. Ginny wollte sich schon wieder ihrem Essen zuwenden, als sie das Gesicht des Dieners sah. Anders als die andern Diener, die sie gesehen hatte, war dieser ein Mann. Oder ein Junge, besser. Sie erkannte ihn sofort an seinem strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren, den hellgrünen Augen und der Brille.

„Harry!" rief sie und ihre Gabel fiel mit einem Klappern auf den Teller.

Harry, der gerade eine Schüssel mit Haferschleim an den Tisch gebracht hatte, erstarrte und sah sie misstrauisch an. Ginnys ‚Eltern' hörten auf zu kauen und starrten sie leicht überrascht und irritiert an.

Sie fühlte, wie sie rot anlief.

„Du bist doch Harry, oder nicht?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er nickte langsam, stellte die Schüssel ab und richtete sich auf. Dann kehrte er zurück in die Küche und Ginny war es, als würde er schneller gehen als vorher.

_Er hat mich nicht erkannt,_ dachte sie und ihr Magen zog sich nochmals zusammen. _Heißt das, dass Draco mich auch nicht kennen wird?_

Ginny kehrte zu ihrem Teller zurück, doch der Appetit war ihr vollends vergangen. Sie stocherte lustlos auf einer Art braunem Fleisch herum, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde, dass Harry keine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn gehabt hatte.

AN: Um es noch einmal zu sagen:

Das hier ist nur eine Übersetzung!

Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es einigermaßen annehmbares Deutsch ist und ihr mir viele Reviews schreibt!!


	2. chap2

And back again!!!!

Und weil ich letztes Mal den Disclaimer vergessen hab, kommt er jetzt ganz lang:

Ich mache mit dieser Story kein Geld! Ich übersetze sie nur aus Spaß an der Freude und weder der Plot noch die Figuren gehören mir. Alles, was mir gehört, ist meine Blödheit und das Gelaber am Anfang…

Und natürlich die am Schluss für meine absolut lieben Reviewer!!!!!!!!!

All you need is love

2.Das bisschen andere Erwachen

„Hoheit, Hoheit, Zeit zu erwachen."

Draco Malfoy erwachte aus einem tiefen Schlaf, weil er merkte, wie ihn jemand am Arm rüttelte. Er öffnete die Augen und wollte schon den, der ihn da störte anfauchen, aber zu seiner Überraschung war es jemand, den er nicht kannte. Ein Junge von etwa 15 Jahren mit strohigen Haaren beugte sich über hin und hatte einen fast verängstigten Ausdruck auf dem schmalen Gesicht. Draco, jetzt vollständig wach, setzte sich schnell auf. Er war nicht mehr in seinem Bett zuhause. Er war in einem großen Raum mit alten, fast antiken Möbeln und das Zimmer war viel farbiger, als er es gewöhnt war. Anstelle eines Hauselfen, der von seiner Mutter geschickt worden war, stand hier eine richtige Person, um ihn aufzuwecken. Eine ziemlich verängstigte Person, die aussah, als würde sie sich gleich selbst nass machen, aber auf jeden Fall eine Person.

Hatte seine Mutter ihn übernacht hierher gebracht? Draco überlegte. Ihr Haus war riesig und hinter den verschlossenen Türen gab es sicher Räume, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Und hatte sie eine neue Haushilfe geholt? Der Junge starrte Draco mit ängstlich geweiteten Augen an.

„Wo bin ich?" knurrte Draco.

Für einen Moment huschte etwas anderes als Angst über das Gesicht des Jungen, Verwirrung. Aber dann stotterte er:

„I– In Eurem Zimmer, Eure Hoheit."

„Hoheit?" Draco hob eine amüsierte Augenbraue. „Findet meine Mutter so etwas lustig?"

Jetzt sah der Junge vollends verwirrt aus. „Was meint Ihr, Majestät?"

Draco warf seine Decke zurück und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er schrie beinahe auf, als er sah, was er trug. Ein Kleid!

Naja, es war nicht wirklich ein Kleid. Es war ein Nachtgewand, aber eins, was nur Frauen tragen würden. Nicht Männer!

„Das ist nicht komisch!" fauchte er den Jungen an und verengte die Augen. „Meine Mutter hätte mir wenigstens meine Schlafanzughose lassen können. Schick sie sofort zu mir!"

Der Junge blinzelte. „Aber, Hoheit, Eure Mutter… weilt nicht mehr unter uns."

Jetzt musste Draco blinzeln. „Was?"

„S- sie ist tot, Majestät." murmelte er und schien schrecklich verlegen, so taktlos sein zu müssen.

_Also, das ist jetzt etwas seltsam…_

„Dann bring meinen Vater her," sagte Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Aber tu es, bevor ich meine Geduld verliere."

„Ja, M- Majestät," sagte er und rannte fast aus dem Zimmer.

_Majestät? Eure Hoheit? Was soll das alles?_

Draco stand auf und ging in dem ihm unbekannten Zimmer umher. Es war teuer möbliert, aber das waren alle Räume in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa sparte nicht, wenn es um ihre Einrichtung ging. Eins verwirrte Draco jedoch. Narcissa war nicht der Typ, der ihn in der Nacht heimlich hierher brachte, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Narcissa erlaubte sich keine Scherze. Sie war wunderschön und reich, aber hatte keinen Sinn für Humor. Und Lucius… als Draco darüber nachdachte, hätte es wirklich sein Vater sein können. Er war ein Mensch, der Zeit verschwenden würde, um seinen Sohn in einen anderen Raum verfrachten würde, nur um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Aber er hätte ihn sicher nicht in einen so schönen Raum gebracht. Lucius dachte, dass ein Kind keine schöne Kindheit haben sollte (auch wenn Draco schon 18 war, in den Augen seines Vaters war er immer noch ein Kind). Er glaubte fest daran, dass alle, die verhätschelt und verwöhnt aufwuchsen, es nie zu etwas bringen würden. Wenn er es also getan hätte, hätte er ihn in einen kalten Kerker gebracht. Und er hätte keinen Diener geschickt, sondern wäre selbst da gewesen, um zu sehen, wie Draco reagierte.

Draco überlegte, ob er gehen sollte, um sich ein bisschen männlichere Kleidung zu suchen, doch entschied er, noch auf seinen Vater zu warten, um endlich alles zu klären. Er seufzte, setzte sich aufs Bett und musterte die Wände. Er blieb an einem Bild einer wunderschönen Frau mit silbrigblonden Haaren hängen. Draco starrte es argwöhnisch an und überlegte, was falsch daran war. Der Maler hatte es geschafft, die Schönheit und Grazie dieser Frau einzufangen. Aber irgendetwas störte ihn. Dann traf es ihn und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Das Bild bewegte sich nicht. Es war ein Muggelbild – starr und für immer in derselben Pose gefangen. Draco hatte sich schon immer gefragt, was die Muggel an ihren Bildern so toll fanden. Sie waren doch so langweilig. War dieses Bild auch von seinem Vater? Würde er gleich kommen und ihn auslachen, weil er sich so hatte verwirren lassen? Als ob jemand seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, öffnete sich die Tür. Schnell setzte Draco eine überlegene Miene auf, fertig um zu streiten. Aber sein Vater kam nicht. Stattdessen tanzte ein etwa sieben Jahre altes Mädchen herein, das ein Nachthemd trug, das seinem eigenen sehr ähnlich sah. Sie selbst sah ihm auch ähnlich, nur dass ihr silbrigblondes Haar bis auf ihren Rücken hing. Das Gesicht sah so bekannt aus, dass er es gleich erkannte. Es sah wie eine Mischung zwischen ihm selbst und der Frau auf dem Gemälde aus.

„Draco," sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. „Guten Morgen! Bist du schon aufgeregt?"

„Aufgeregt?" fragte er verständnislos und starrte sie an.

„Natürlich aufgeregt, Dummerchen," sagte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht ruhig halten, hüpfte im Türrahmen auf und ab. „Du wirst diese wunderschöne Prinzessin wieder sehen. Ich bin auch aufgeregt!" Sie fing an vor ihm mit einem unsichtbaren Partner Walzer zu tanzen. „Ich wollte schon immer eine Schwester," sagte sie verträumt.

„Prinzessin?" fragte Draco und fühlte sich immer blöder.

„Prinzessin Ginny." Das Mädchen hörte auf zu tanzen und stand vor ihm, musste sich jedoch den Hals verrenken, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Ihre Augen sahen seinen sehr ähnlich mit den langen schwarzen Wimpern, doch ihre Augenfarbe war eher eisblau, als das Stahlgrau seiner Augen. Draco konnte jetzt schon sagen, dass sie als erwachsene Frau sicher einmal wunderschön sein würde. „Oh, ich weiß, dass du sie nicht leiden kannst. Aber ich finde sie wundervoll."

„Prinzessin Ginny?"

_Was zum Teufel geht hier ab? Wer ist dieses Mädchen und wo ist mein Vater?_

„Wo ist mein Vater?" sagte er laut.

„Du meinst wohl _unseren_ Vater?" fragte das Mädchen und sah ihn fragend an. „Er ist im Dorf und hält eine Rede vor dem Königreich, erinnerst du dich? Alle freuen sich schon auf die Hochzeit an Weihnachten. Eine Schwester ist wirklich das schönste Geschenk, was du mir machen konntest, Draco." Sie konnte auf den Zehenspitzen sein Gesicht nicht erreichen, also sprang sie hoch, und schlang ihre Beine um seine Mitte und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Auf so was war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen und so schaffte er es nur knapp sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und hielt sie instinktiv mit beiden Armen fest, damit sie nicht herunterrutschte. Bevor er sie fragen konnte, was zur Hölle sie da machte, küsste sie ihn schmatzend auf die Wange. „Du bist der beste Bruder, den es gibt, Draco. Du magst Ginny zwar nicht, aber du heiratest sie für mich. Dass ich jemanden habe, der Mutter ersetzt." Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Oh, ja, ich weiß, niemand kann Mutter ersetzen. Du hast es mir schon Millionen Mal gesagt. Aber – weißt du, du hast sie gekannt und ich nicht. Ich glaube, Prinzessin Ginny wird eine gute Mutter für mich sein, glaubst du nicht auch?"

„Du… bitte sag mir, dass du nicht über Ginny Weasley," sagte Draco schließlich, als ihm nichts anderes einfiel.

„Ja, natürlich Ginny Weasley," sagte das Mädchen.

Er war wie betäubt. Sein Vater wäre nicht so weit gegangen, ein Mädchen zu finden, das ihm so ähnlich sah und sie dazu zu bringen, seine Schwester zu spielen. Und überhaupt wäre es ihm gar nicht möglich für ihn gewesen, ein Mädchen zu finden, dass dieselben Gesichtszüge, nur etwas weiblicher, hatte. Man sah diesem Mädchen an, dass es mit ihm verwandt war. Und solange er keine Schwester hatte, von der er nichts wusste (was er ganz sicher nicht hatte – er hatte Narcissa immer wieder über seine schwere Geburt jammern hören und auch mitbekommen, wie sie geschworen hatte, nie wieder ein Kind zu bekommen, was ihre Figur noch mehr ruinieren könnte) war er nicht in seiner eigenen Welt. Träumte er? Aber wenn er träumte, warum fühlte sich das Mädchen so warm an und warum spürte er etwas in seinem Innern langsam schmelzen, wenn er sie sah? Wenn er träumte, warum fragte er sich dann, ob er es tat? Er hatte viele realistische Träume vorher gehabt, aber er hatte sich noch nie darin gefragt, ob er träume.

Und warum war Ginny Weasley plötzlich eine Prinzessin?

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Draco das Mädchen und stellte sie wieder auf den Boden. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und grinste ihn in einer Weise an, die ihn stark an sich selbst erinnerte.

„Du weißt genau, wie ich heiße, Draco!"

„Sei ein großes Mädchen und sag's mir trotzdem."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hab aufgehört ein großes Mädchen zu sein, als ich 5 war. Warum führst du dich so komisch auf, Draco?"

„So wie du dich aufführst, könnte man meinen, du hast deinen eigenen Namen vergessen," sagte er, verschränkte die Arme und wartete. Die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens wurden weicher.

„Schön. Mein Name ist Isabella Elizabeth Susanne Marie Malfoy. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Und so nennen dich die Leute? Sagen sie: Hey, Isabella Elizabeth Susie… wie's auch immer weitergeht?!" Sie schürzte die Lippen und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Du weißt genau, dass mich alle Elle nennen, Draco."

„Natürlich. Wann kommt… unser Vater zurück nach Hause?"

„Das ist nicht gerecht! Du führst dich auf, wie ein Dummkopf, Draco!" rief sie zornig, wirbelte herum und stampfte zur Tür.

„Vor einer Minute war ich noch der beste Bruder der Welt," sagte er und lächelte ihr nach.

„Oh, mein Gott!" rief sie und verlies das Zimmer, ohne ihn noch einmal anzuschauen. Als Draco in den Spiegel an der Wand blickte, sah er, dass er lächelte. Es war eine Weile her, dass ihm jemand ein echtes Lächeln entlockt hatte. Aber jetzt musste er nachdenken. Er setzte sich aufs Bett, alle Freude war aus seinen Zügen gewichen. Wo war er? Er war offensichtlich nicht mehr daheim in Malfoy Manor. Er war sich ja nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er noch in derselben Zeit war. Und warum hing dort an der Wand ein Muggelbild? Hieß das, dass er nicht einmal mehr seinen Zauberstab hatte? Als er sich im Zimmer umsah, wusste er, dass er ihn nicht hatte, denn er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Er hatte es aber auch nicht erwartet. Wo und wann er auch immer sich befand, er sollte also ein Muggel sein. Die Frau auf dem Gemälde war nicht Narcissa Malfoy, aber sollte wohl seine Mutter sein. Es konnte nicht Narcissa sein, denn der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Frau war freundlicher und sanfter und sie hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Das hier ist also meine Familie,_ dachte er. _Dieses Mädchen… Elle… und diese Frau. Möchte wissen, wie mein Vater aussieht._

Dann lenkte er seine Gedanken auf das, was Elle gesagt hatte: Prinzessin Ginny.

Ginny Weasley, die Jüngste von 7 Kindern, das einzige Mädchen. Die einzige Weasley, die noch nach Hogwarts ging. Das Mädchen, das den Boden verehrte auf dem Harry Potter gelaufen war. Um sein 6. und ihr 5. Schuljahr war ihre Liebe zu Harry aber langsam abgeflaut. Draco hatte es nie so richtig realisiert – bis jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte. Er hatte nie über Ginny Weasley nachgedacht, da er sich einen Dreck um sie scherte. Aber was hatte sie mit dem Ganzen hier zu tun? Elle hatte gesagt, dass Ginny ihre Schwester werden würde. Hieß das, dass Draco noch ein Geschwister hatte, einen älteren Bruder, der Ginny heiraten würde? Aber dann erinnerte er sich, was Elle noch gesagt hatte – „Du heiratest Ginny für mich."

Er fühlte plötzlich den Drang, sich zu übergeben. Er würde Ginny Weasley heiraten. Und wenn sie eine Prinzessin war und man bedachte, dass Prinzessinnen nur Prinzen heiraten, dann war er wohl einer. Ein Prinz.

_Das ist kein Scherz von meinem Vater,_ dachte er. Er presste eine Hand auf den Bauch, um sich zu beruhigen.

Das hier ist wirklich. Ich habe eine andere Familie, bin ein Prinz und werde Ginny Weasley heiraten.

Er störte sich nicht wirklich an ihr. Sie war ohne Zweifel ein sehr hübsches Mädchen und vielleicht war sie sogar das hübscheste der ganzen Schule gewesen, als er letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Aber der Gedanke eine Weasley zu heiraten – die Familie, die ihn am meisten hasste und die auch er sehr verabscheute – war erschreckend. Gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass er eigentlich gar nicht heiraten wollte.

Der Junge, der sein Diener zu sein schien, erschien im Türrahmen. Draco hätte fast aufgelacht. Er schien von Dracos bloßer Anwesenheit so eingeschüchtert, dass es schon fast amüsant war.

„M-, Majestät, Euer Vater kann nicht heimkommen," sagte er und klammerte sich am Türrahmen fest. „E-, Er ist fast fertig mit seiner Rede und- und sagte, dass Ihr ihn bitte im Dorf treffen möget."

„Dann hör auf, zu stottern und zieh mich an!" befahl Draco. Er war berechtigt das zu tun, warum sollte er es nicht machen? Er fühlte sich nicht schuldig, wenn er jemanden anmaulte, der anscheinend dafür bezahlt wurde, dass er tat, was Draco wollte. Der Junge nickte und wandte sich dem Wandschrank zu. Draco mochte es nicht, bekleidet zu werden – es war ihm unangenehm, wenn ihn jemand desselben Geschlechts berührte. Aber er lies es geschehen, weil er sonst keine Ahnung gehabt hätte, wie er diese Kleider hätte anziehen sollen. Sie waren zu kompliziert und er wusste, dass er ohne den Jungen verloren gewesen wäre.

„Sag mir deinen Namen," sagte Draco.

Der Junge, der vor ihm niedergekniet war, um Dracos Schuhbänder zu binden, sah erschrocken auf.

„Bitte um Verzeihung?"

„Dein Name," wiederholte Draco.

„Tim-, Timothy," sagte er und starrte ihn mit großen braunen Augen an.

„Was denn, hab ich vorher nie deinen Namen genannt?" fragte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

„N-, nein, Eure Hoheit, Ihr habt mich immer…" er brach ab und schaute angestrengt auf Dracos Schuhbänder.

„Wie hab ich dich genannt?"

„Ihr wisst es, Majestät."

„Sag's mir!"

Timothy fuhr zusammen und antwortete ohne ihn anzusehen, „Ihr gebt mir viele Namen, Eure Hoheit. Idiot, Depp, Arsch… und das sind noch die höflicheren."

Draco war überrascht. Er war nie höflich zu Dienern oder Hauselfen, aber so nannte er sie nicht. Er versuchte immer, sie bei ihren richtigen Namen zu nennen.

„Naja," sagte er und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen, „ab jetzt heißt du nur Timothy."

Timothy hob überrascht den Blick. „Wirklich, Majestät?"

„Wenn du nicht die anderen Namen vorziehst!" bellte er und Timothy zuckte noch einmal zusammen. Er band Dracos Schuhband zu Ende zusammen, stand auf, doch er reichte bloß bis zu Dracos Schultern.

„Nein, Eure Hoheit. Timothy ist okay."

Draco lies sein Lächeln wärmer werden. „Gut. Aber ich verhungere hier noch. Wo ist mein Frühstück?"

„Wenn ihr wollt," sagte Timothy sanft, „kann ich es Euch heraufbringen lassen. A-, aber Ihr könnt auch hinuntergehen und mit Herrin Isabella essen."

Draco dachte einen Moment nach. Er wollte noch weiter mit Elle reden, um noch mehr Information aus ihr herauszuquetschen. Aber tief in sich, hatte das Mädchen es ihm angetan und er fing an sie zu mögen, obwohl er eigentlich Leute, die er kaum kannte, nie besonders mochte. Draco war als Einzelkind aufgewachsen und hatte heimlich alle beneidet, die Geschwister hatten. Er wusste nicht, wie Bruder-Schwester-Bindungen waren, aber er war sich sicher, dass es so ähnlich war, wie das, was er bei Elle spürte.

„Ich will lieber unten essen," sagte er schließlich.

Timothy nickte und erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

Das Schloss erinnerte Draco sehr an sein eigenes Zuhause – kalte nackte Steinwände, das einzige Licht gaben die Fackeln an den Wänden ab, da vor den Fenstern schwere Vorhänge gezogen worden waren. Die Gänge waren zugig und nach der Dicke von Dracos Kleidern schien es Winter zu sein. Und Elle hatte ja auch Weihnachten erwähnt. Es musste also entweder November oder Dezember sein.

„Wie viele Tage sind es noch bis Weihnachten, Timothy?" fragte Draco, als er sich erinnerte, dass Elle gesagt hatte, die Hochzeit würde an Weihnachten sein.

„Zwanzig Tage noch, Majestät," sagte Timothy verlegen.

Zwanzig Tage! Das hieß, dass der 5. Dezember war. Er würde in 3 Wochen heiraten!

_Ich muss aus dieser Welt herauskommen!,_ dachte er, _wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Dann wüsste ich vielleicht, wie ich es anstellen könnte zurückzukommen._

Doch er hatte ein sicheres Gefühl, dass er dafür seinen Zauberstab brauchen würde. Er verfluchte sich abermals, dass er nie gelernt hatte zu apparieren.

Elle saß schon ganz alleine an einem riesigen Tisch und aß. Ihr Gesicht schien sich förmlich aufzuhellen, als Draco eintrat und ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. Sie Trug ein süßes rotes Kleidchen, dass ihre Haare wie einen silbernen Heiligenschein aussehen lies.

„Ich bin sauer auf dich, Draco," verkündete sie, als Draco sich von dem einzigen auf dem Tisch, das er kannte, etwas nahm – Haferschleim. Draco grinste ohne sie anzusehen.

„Wieso, weil ich ein Depp bin?"

„Ja."

„Gewöhn dich dran, Elle. Ich bin immer ein Depp."

„Draco! Unsere Mutter ist vielleicht gestorben, als ich geboren wurde, aber sie hat dich vorher sicher nicht dazu erzogen, solche Sachen über dich selbst zu sagen," schnappte Elle.

Draco schnaubte. „Solche Sachen über mich selbst sagen? Ich hab nichts Schlechtes gesagt, Elle. Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Jeder, den du fragst, wird dir sagen, dass ich der größte Depp auf Erden bin. Nimm zum Beispiel Prinzessin Ginny."

„Aber das ist etwas anderes!" beharrte Elle, und vergaß weiter zu essen. „Ihr hasst euch beide gegenseitig."

_Wie erleichtert!,_ dachte Draco, _weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn Ginny mich gemocht hätte._

Dann überlegte er plötzlich, ob es bei ihr dasselbe war. Wenn nur der Name derselbe war, das hieß doch noch nicht, dass sie _die_ Ginny Weasley war? Sein Name war auch Draco Malfoy, aber was er aus dem folgerte, was Elle und Timothy gesagt hatten, schien er nicht die Persönlichkeit zu haben, die die beiden kannten. Ginny konnte auch, wie sie selbst aussehen, aber nicht sie selbst sein… wenn das irgendeinen Sinn ergab.

„Nicht alle hassen dich," fuhr Elle fort, „tatsächlich wartet das Königreich schon darauf, dich als König zu haben."

„Wie heißt dieses Königreich?"

„Wales, du Idiot!"

„Und in welchem Königreich ist Ginny Weasley Prinzessin?"

„England. Oh mein Gott, Draco, hast du dir in der Nacht den Kopf gestoßen oder was ist los?"

_Das ist nicht fair. Warum darf Ginny Prinzessin von England sein, während ich in Wales_ _rumgammeln muss?_ Aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Wenn wir heiraten, dann ist England und Wales ein Königreich, oder?"

„Wow, Draco, hast du das ganz alleine rausgefunden?"

Draco starrte sie einen Moment an. Dann fing er an zu lachen. Das war etwas, was jemand aus seiner Zeit sicherlich auch gesagt hätte. Und wiederum war er sich nicht sicher in welcher Zeit er sich befand.

„Du hattest Recht, Elle, als du gesagt hast, ich hätte mir den Kopf gestoßen," sagte Draco, „ich hab vergessen welches Jahr wir haben. Kannst du's mir sagen?"

Sie seufzte und verdrehte ihre Augen. „1607, du Dumpfbacke."

Draco lies seine Gabel fallen und sie landete klirrend auf seinem Teller. „Das war vor fast 400 Jahren!"

„Was?" fragte Elle neugierig

„Äh, ich meine…" Draco fühlte sich blöd, "Ignorier einfach, was ich gesagt hab. Mein Doktor hat gesagt, dass ein Anzeichen für angeschlagenen Kopf ist, sinnlose Dinge in die Gegend zu rufen."

„Doktor? Grundgütiger, Draco, du verhältst dich heute wirklich komisch."

„Es gibt doch so etwas wie einen Doktor, oder?"

„Natürlich! Aber wir gehen nicht zum Doktor! Wenn wir krank sind, gehen wir immer zu Albus."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und hielt die Gabel, halb auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund, in der Luft. „Albus… Dumbledore?" fragte er und wusste schon, dass er Recht hatte.

„Du weißt genau, wer es ist!" schimpfte Elle und schnaubte wütend. „Er ist der größte Heiler, den es in Wales seit Jahrhunderten gab. Niemand weiß, wie alt er ist. Ich habe gehört, er ist schon um die 200 und hält sich immer noch am Leben."

„Er ist nicht so alt." Sagte Draco und kehrte zu seinem Essen zurück. Nur weil der Name derselbe war, musste es nicht heißen, dass es der Albus Dumbledore war, den er kannte. Die Tür des Speisezimmers flog auf und Draco schaute auf. Ein großer Mann trat ein, sein schönes, goldenes Gewand war feucht. Er schien von draußen zu kommen, denn in seinem angegrauten braunen Haar hingen kleine Schneeflocken. Er nahm wortlos an einem Ende des Tisches Platz. Das war also sein Vater, der König von Wales. Draco sah, dass er teilweise seine Gesichtszüge geerbt hatte, wie zum Beispiel den dünnlippigen Mund oder die kalten grauen Augen. Aber sein silbernes Haar hatte er anscheinend von seiner Mutter.

„Schneit es, Vater?" fragte Elle unschuldig.

Ihr Vater trank seinen Becher aus und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab. "Natürlich. Es regnet jeden verdammten Tag und seit es kalt genug ist, schneit es." Draco sah den verletzten Ausdruck in Elles Augen, als sie sich wieder ihrem Teller zuwandte.

„Wann fahren wir zu den Weasleys, Vater?"

Dieses Mal starrten beide ihn an.

„Die Weasleys?" sagte sein Vater schließlich. „Seit wann nennst du sie so?"

_Seit ich Ron Weasley das erste Mal im Hogwarts Express getroffen habe._

„Weiß nicht, wie nennt ihr sie?"

„Die königliche Familie von England," sagte Elle, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste der Welt. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Vater zu und sagte, „Draco hat sich in der Nacht den Kopf gestoßen. Ich glaube, er ist ein bisschen verwirrt."

Ihr Vater brummte etwas, doch antwortete nicht.

„Also, wann fahren wir zur königlichen Familie von England?" fragte Draco gedehnt und starrte seine Schwester eindringlich an.

„Wenn ich mit essen fertig bin," antwortete der König undeutlich.

Es schneite. Ginny konnte über die Schulter ihrer ‚Mutter' draußen die Flocken fallen sehen. Normalerweise liebte sie es, rauszugehen und im Schnee zu spielen. Aber mit dem Kleid, das sie trug, konnte sie unmöglich rennen oder sich im Schnee wälzen, also verwarf sie die Idee sofort wieder. Und außerdem musste sie nach dem Frühstück mit Harry sprechen.

Ginny schaffte es, alles auf ihrem Teller aufzuessen, entschuldigte sich leise und stand auf. Ihre Eltern schienen es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Vielleicht war es auch besser, dass sie nicht sahen, wie sie in die Küche ging. Ein Schwall warmer Luft schlug ihr entgegen, als ob ihr nicht schon warm genug war unter den ganzen Kleidern. Viele Diener wuselten herum, trugen Töpfe und Tabletts zur Spüle oder zum altmodischen Ofen in der Ecke. Ein paar blieben stehen und sahen sie neugierig an. Bald waren alle still, und man hörte nichts außer dem Blubbern von kochendem Wasser. Alle starrten sie erwartungsvoll an.

Ginny fühlte, wie sie rot anlief. „Ich-, ich würde gerne mit Harry Potter sprechen… bitte," sagte sie und fühlte sich idiotisch.

Harry trat vor, aber- es war nicht Harry. Es war jemand der ihm sehr ähnlich sah, dasselbe zerzauste Haar, aber braune Augen und keine Brille. Und, als sie näher hinsah, sah sie, dass sein Haar mit Grau durchzogen war. Konnte das sein… Ginny hielt den Atem an. War das James Potter?

„Was wollt Ihr von ihm?" fragte er.

„Ich-, ich würde nur gerne mit ihm sprechen," sagte sie und schrumpfte unter seinem Blick zusammen. „Sind Sie sein Vater?"

Er nickte. „Ihr habt Euch noch nie vorher für meinen Sohn interessiert."

_Wenn du wüsstest!_

„Nein, anscheinend nicht. Ist er hier?"

„Seine Küchenschicht ist vorbei," sagte eine Frau.

Ginny schluckte. „Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

„Ich würde es machen, James," sagte ein älterer Mann. „Oder sie sagt es ihren Eltern."

James starrte Ginny so wütend an, dass sie fast anfing zu weinen. Was hatte sie bloß gemacht, dass er sie so anschaute?

„Er wird im Waschraum sein," antwortete er schließlich.

„Wo ist das?" Ginny lief noch röter an.

„Mein Gott, dieses Mädchen ist so verwöhnt, dass sie nicht einmal weiß, wo der Waschraum ist!" rief eine Frau.

Ginny wurde klar, dass sie unter den Dienern nicht besonders beliebt war.

James gab ihr eine schnelle Wegbeschreibung. Ginny dankte ihm so freundlich, wie sie nur konnte, aber als sie an ihm vorbeiging, um den Hinterausgang aus der Küche zu nehmen, fasste er sie hart am Arm. Sie atmete scharf ein und sah in seine vor Wut blitzenden Augen.

„Wenn du meinem Sohn irgendetwas tust," zischte er, „werde ich dir persönlich das Genick brechen."

Ginny war für einen Moment gelähmt, doch sie fing sich wieder, als er ihren Arm losließ.

„Mr Potter, ich habe nicht die Absicht Harry weh zu tun," wisperte sie. Er beachtete sie nicht. Mit Herzklopfen schob sie sich an ihm vorbei und eilte, so schell es ihr Kleid erlaubte, aus der Küche.

Sobald sie ein gutes Stück von der Küche entfernt war, presste sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust, um sich zu beruhigen. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Offensichtlich war irgendetwas passiert, dass James Potter so wütend auf sie gemacht hatte. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie Lily gar nicht gesehen hatte, aber das hieß überhaupt nichts… Es waren ja schließlich nicht alle Diener in der Küche.

_Find erstmal Harry,_ befahl Ginny sich selbst. _Vielleicht kann er dir erklären warum._

XXXXX

Please let me know what you think!

Sooooo, jetzt muss ich mich noch an alle bedanken:

jenni: find ich schön, dass es dir gefallen hat!!!! Hdl

sunnylein: so, da ist ein 2. Kapitel, nur für dich alleine... XD

nachtschatten: so, jetzt kommt das zweite und für dich bald das fünfte und sechste, (aber das sechste ist verdammt lang, also musst du noch etwas warten). fudhuk

Lara Lynx: Ahnst du jetzt schon, ob Draco sie erkennt oder nicht??? XDXD

D.V.G. M.1: Bin ja schon dabei, so viele Reviews zu kriegen und wenn du weiter fleißig mithilfst, können wir das schaffen!! XD

Dragonies: Ich wollte noch mehr von dieser Welt sehen, also hab ich schnell weitergemacht! Hab ja richtig Angst gekriegt, bei deinem Review! XDXD

So, wenn jetzt noch jemand einen Review fürs erste chap schreibt, während grad das zweite chap hochlädt, dann tut's mir leid, wenn er nicht erwähnt ist, doch nicht traurig sein, ihr werdet dann am Ende vom dritten ganz bestimmt erwähnt!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Und noch eins!

Und wie immer:

Disclaimer: Dies hier ist eine Übersetzung. Nichts, weder Figuren noch Plot gehören mir.

Hope you'll enjoy it!!!

All you need is love

3. Wo sind deine Manieren?

Glücklicherweise fand Ginny den Waschraum ohne Probleme. Die Tür war angelehnt, sodass Ginny Unterhaltungen und leises Lachen hören konnte. Vorsichtig stieß Ginny die Tür auf und trat ein. Sie hatte erwartet, dass alle mit ihrer Arbeit aufhören und sie anstarren würden, wie die Leute in der Küche, aber zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, beachtete sie niemand an. Sie ging noch einen Schritt weiter und stand ziemlich verlegen im Türrahmen. Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie verzweifelt nach den schwarzen Strubbelhaaren Ausschau hielt. Es waren fast nur Frauen, die hier um große hölzerne Waschtröge standen und die Kleider wuschen. Dampf stieg aus den Wannen auf und im Raum war es sehr heiß – fast so stickig wie es in der Küche gewesen war. Ginny spürte Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn und wünschte, sie hätte Maria nicht erlaubt ihr so viele Kleider anzuziehen. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Harry hängen, der einen Stapel Bettlaken zu einem der Tröge trug. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, weil er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war. Er lächelte der Frau zu, die das wusch, was er in die Wanne warf und drehte sich um, um aus einem Korb, der an der Wand stand, mehr Schmutzwäsche zu holen. Ginny hob mit den Händen ihre Röcke an, damit sie von dem vielen Wasser auf dem Boden nicht nass wurden und ging dort hinüber, wo er war. Er lies noch einen Packen Tücher ins Becken fallen bevor er sie sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie bemerkte, doch er sagte nichts. Er drehte sich zu dem Korb zurück, um den Rest der Laken zu holen. Eine der drei, circa 40 jährigen Frauen, die sich gerade unterhalten hatten, drehte sich zu Ginny um.

„Benötigt Ihr irgendetwas, Eure Majestät?"

Ginny bemerkte nicht so viel offene Abneigung in ihrer Stimme, als bei den Leuten in der Küche, aber vielleicht verbarg die Frau es nur gut vor ihr. „Ich würde gerne einen Moment mit Harry sprechen, wenn ihr ihn kurz entbehren könnt."

Harry lies die letzten Laken in den Trog fallen. Er antwortete ohne aufzusehen. „Ich bin beschäftigt, Majestät," sagte er mit ruhiger, uninteressierter Stimme, „vielleicht später."

Ginnys Kinnlade fiel nach unten, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und schloss ihren Mund. Alle Hoffnung, dass Harry sie vielleicht erkannte, dass er vielleicht auch aus ihrer Zeit war, war verloren. Aber sie musste trotzdem mit ihm reden, um herauszufinden, warum er sich so verhielt. Warum er ihr gegenüber so abweisend war. Sie war ja die Prinzessin, oder? Sie konnte sie alle herumkommandieren, aber damit würde sie bloß erreichen, dass das Personal sie noch weniger ausstehen konnte. Aber das war es doch, wofür sie bezahlt wurden – der königlichen Familie dienen.

„Bitte," sagte sie so höflich, wie sie nur konnte.

Er hob den Blick, um sie anzusehen und sie sah Ungeduld in den grünen Untiefen. Aber mit einem kleinen Seufzer nickte er langsam.

Ginny zwang sich, die Frauen anzulächeln. „Ich werde ihn gleich wieder zurückbringen," versprach sie und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, Harry hinter ihr.

Als sie außerhalb des Waschraums waren, schloss Ginny die Tür hinter sich. Sie drehte sich zu Harry herum, sah ihn an, doch konnte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen, aber sie sah offene Verärgerung und vielleicht sogar Hass in seinen Augen. Ginny hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Harry jemanden so angesehen hatte. Aber als sie ihn so sah, zersprang ihr Herz in 1000 Stücke. Oh Gott, was sollte sie ihm bloß sagen? Das, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte zu sagen, vergaß sie auf einmal und sie fühlte sich ziemlich blöd, wie sie da stand und nichts zu sagen hatte.

Harry stand da und wartete eine volle Minute, bevor er schließlich aufseufzte.

„Wenn es nicht so wichtig ist, könntet Ihr dann vielleicht zurückkommen, wenn ich nicht so beschäftigt bin?"

Er drehte sich um, um wieder zurück in den Waschraum zu gehen.

„Nein!" rief Ginny und fasste seinen Arm, bevor sie sich selbst aufhalten konnte. „Geh noch nicht!"

Harry fuhr bei ihrer Berührung zusammen und sprang fast einen halben Meter zurück. Sie schnappte nach Luft und ihre Blicke trafen sich abermals. Seine Augen waren verengt, doch jetzt mischten sich Verlegenheit mit dem Hass von vorher.

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie undeutlich und ihre Hand langte fast automatisch an den smaragdgrünen Anhänger um ihren Hals. „Ich wollte nicht-"

„Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen wollt, Majestät," sagte er leise und blickte auf den Boden. „Ich muss noch meine Arbeit erledigen, bevor die königliche Familie Malfoy ankommt. Ich würde gerne rechtzeitig fertig werden."

„Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wieso ich deinen Namen kenne?" sagte Ginny schnell und hoffte, er würde darauf eingehen. Er konnte jetzt noch nicht gehen – es gab noch so viele Sachen, die sie ihn fragen musste. Auch wenn er nicht der Harry war, den sie kannte, wenn sie in ein bekanntes Gesicht sah, fühlte sie sich trotzdem gleich viel sicherer. Er schwieg für einen Augenblick, starrte immer noch auf den Boden. „Nein," sagte er schließlich, „ich weiß sehr wohl, woher Ihr meinen Namen kennt."

Ginnys Mund klappte auf. „Wieso?" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Wieder trafen ihre Augen auf seine, diesmal leuchteten seine in einem grünen Feuer. „Ich muss zu meiner Arbeit zurück," sagte er eisig, „Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, Eure Hoheit."

Mit einem letzten Nicken schob er sich an ihr vorbei und verschwand im Waschraum. Ginny versuchte diesmal nicht ihn aufzuhalten. Ihre Kehle verengte sich und sie fühlte Angst in sich hochsteigen. Was war Harry zugestoßen? Er hatte keine Narbe und sein Vater (und so weit sie das beurteilen konnte, auch seine Mutter) waren am Leben – also, warum verhielt er sich so hasserfüllt und abgeneigt?

Dann wurde ihr etwas klar. Er war zu den Frauen im Waschraum sehr wohl freundlich und höflich gewesen. Er war aus irgendeinem Grund auf sie wütend. Etwas, was sie getan hatte, musste ihn dazu gebracht haben, sie besonders zu hassen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das gewesen sein konnte. Es war sicher nicht nur, weil sie eine Prinzessin war und er ihr und ihrer Familie dienen musste. Es war etwas Wichtigeres und Schmerzlicheres – das konnte sie aus dem Leid in seinen Augen ablesen.

„Majestät?"

Ginny schreckte leicht zusammen, als sie jemand am Arm berührte. Sie drehte sich um und schaute auf Maria herunter, die fast um 30cm kleiner war, als sie selbst.

„Majestät, hier sind Eure Handschuhe," sagte Maria und gab ihr lange, weiße Handschuhe. „Ihr habt sie am Frühstückstisch liegen lassen."

„Danke," flüsterte Ginny und nahm sie.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Maria besorgt, als sie Ginnys Kummer bemerkte.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihr zurück.

„Maria, lebt Lily Potter noch?"

Maria blinzelte, als hätte sie eine solche Frage nicht erwartet. „Meine Liebe," sagte sie leise, „Ihr wisst die Antwort doch."

„Sag es einfach," sagte Ginny bittend, „ich muss es hören."

Maria seufzte laut. „Nein," sagte sie schnell und mit einem scharfen Unterton, „Nein, Lily Potter ist seit einem Jahr tot. Und Ihr wisst es."

_Das erklärt alles_, dachte Ginny. Aber dann fiel ihr etwas ein_. Oh, nein… Nur weil Harrys Mutter tot ist, braucht er mich noch lange nicht zu hassen. Wenn ich nicht…_

Ginny versuchte den großen Klumpen in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken.

„Sag mir," sagte sie heiser und packte Maria am Oberarm, „sag mir, dass ich sie nicht umgebracht habe!"

Marias Augen weiteten sich und sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

„Majestät! Warum sagt Ihr solche Sachen? Ihr wisst, dass Lily Potter tot ist und Ihr sie nicht umgebracht habt. Ende der Diskussion – Prinz Draco und seine Familie werden in ein paar Stunden ankommen. Komm mit, Ihr seht entsetzlich bleich aus, ich schaue, ob ich noch ein bisschen Rouge auf Eure Wangen auftragen kann."

Ginny lies ihren Arm an ihre Seite fallen und gab sich geschlagen. Wenn sie Lily nicht umgebracht hatte, warum war ihr Harry dann so abgeneigt? Irgendwie passte nichts zusammen.

_Wenn ich in dieser Welt länger sein werde,_ dachte Ginny, während sie Maria durch die Hallen folgte, _dann muss ich die Antworten finden. Ich muss wissen, warum Harry mich so hasst._

Draco war genervt und ihm war kalt.

In der Kutsche, in der sie fuhren, war es zugig und fast so kalt, wie draußen in der eisigen Luft. Es war eine holperige Fahrt gewesen und einmal waren die Räder so tief in den Schnee gesunken, dass sie für eine ganze Stunde halten mussten. Draco konnte weder seine Finger, noch seine Zehen, noch seine Nase noch spüren. Neben ihm saß Elle, deren Lippen schon entsetzlich blau angelaufen waren. Draco sah sie an und drehte sich dann zu seinem Vater, der ihm gegenüber saß.

„Kann man hier nicht einen Heizer reinstellen?" fragte er und wickelte seinen Mantel fester um sich.

„Heizer?" wiederholte der König. Draco grinste und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Kann man nicht irgendetwas machen, damit wir hier nicht alle einfrieren?"

„Draco," flüsterte Elle warnend.

Sein Grinsen weitete sich und er blickte noch einmal zu seinem Vater. Der ältere Mann starrte ihn wütend an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten…

Aber schließlich hielten die Pferde an. Draco stieg aus der Kutsche in eine Luft, die nicht viel kälter war, als die in der Kutsche und blickte zu dem Schloss hoch, wo Ginny Weasley leben sollte. Es sah aus, wie auf einer Weihnachtskarte – ein graues Schloss, mit viel Schnee auf dem Dach. Es gab einem den Eindruck, dass es innen sicherlich warm und gemütlich war. An den großen Torflügeln prangte ein großer Weihnachtskranz.

Elle lief durch den knöcheltiefen Schnee zu ihm hinüber. Er sah sie an, ihre blauen Augen waren auf das Schloss gerichtet mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann rannte sie los, bis zum Eingang des Schlosses.

„Isabella," sagte ihr Vater, „komm zurück und gehe mit uns."

Sie ignorierte ihn und haute mit der Faust an eine der großen Doppeltüren. Draco verbarg sein Lächeln und stieg hinter ihr die Treppen hoch, die von mindestens einem Dutzend Ritter flankiert war. Draco stellte sich vor, was passieren würde, wenn ihre Rüstungen einfrieren würden und sie die ganze Treppe hinunter fallen würden, wenn sie versuchten sich zu bewegen. Das belustigte ihn sehr und er musste sich noch mehr anstrengen, sein Lächeln nicht zu zeigen. Nach ungefähr einer Minute wurde die Tür von einem Mann geöffnet, der Draco sehr an den Butler bei sich zu Hause erinnerte. Der große, dünne Mann verbeugte sich und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Dankbar betrat Draco die große und vor allem warme Eingangshalle. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, alles genau anzusehen – er kümmerte sich nicht um die Einrichtung. Er musste Ginny finden. Er hatte sie einige Monate nicht mehr gesehen, seit er den Schulabschluss gemacht hatte. Er freute sich nicht darauf, sie zu sehen, aber er wollte wissen, wie seine zukünftige Ehefrau aussah. Natürlich würde er es sicherlich vorher schaffen, in seine eigene Welt zurückzukehren. Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

„Ihre königlichen Hoheiten erwarten Euch," sagte der Butler, „Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen möget."

Sie gingen, wieder für eine volle Minute, durch die Gänge des Schlosses.

_Können sie uns nicht ein bisschen näher beim Eingang erwarten?_ fragte sich Draco, nachdem er schon lange aufgegeben hatte, sich den Weg zu merken. Schließlich hielten sie alle vor einer großen Tür an. Der Butler stieß sie auf und trat zur Seite. Dracos Herz klopfte vor Erwartung. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie alle versuchten, ihn davon abzuhalten, Ginny zu sehen oder auch nur den Raum zu betreten. Als erstes ging der König hinein. Ihm folgte die bewaffnete Eskorte. Danach hüpfte Elle in den Raum und der Rest der Ritter folgten ihr. Zuletzt war Draco dran. Er blickte sich schnell im Zimmer um. Es war ein großer Raum, offenbar eine Art Wohnzimmer, mit zwei altmodischen samtroten Sofas, einander zugewandt, flankiert von großen Lehnsesseln. Das alles stand auf einem dicken und teuren Teppich. Die Wände waren golden gestrichen und von der Decke hing ein kleiner Kronleuchter mit winzigen Kerzen, die nur einen kleinen Teil des Zimmerlichts erzeugten. Die Hauptlichtquelle kam von dem Feuer im Kamin.

Draco achtete nicht auf die beiden Menschen, die anscheinend die Königin und der König von England waren – sein Blick richtete sich genau auf Ginny. Sie saß auf der äußeren Kante eines der Sofas und lehnte sich nicht an. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid mit langem Rock und engem Mieder. Ihre Brust war größer als er gedacht hatte, und ihre Taille schmaler, aber das konnte auch davon kommen, was sie anhatte. Er konnte sehen, dass sie nervöser war, ihn zu sehen, als er es war. Ihre großen braunen Augen starrten ihn an, ihr Blick lief über seinen ganzen Körper und kehrte dann zu seinem Gesicht zurück. Sie sah ein bisschen schmaler aus als sonst, aber ihre Haut war immer noch so rein, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre Fülle an weasleyroten Haaren war hochgesteckt, nur ein paar lose Strähnen hingen um ihr Gesicht. Draco bemerkte, dass ihr Haar, im Gegensatz zu dem ihrer Brüder, gewellt war. Während Ginny und Draco sich gegenseitig betrachteten, hatten ihr Eltern schon die Begrüßungszeremonie hinter sich gebracht. Aber jetzt starrten alle sie beide an, als ob sie darauf warteten, dass sie etwas sagten. Draco grinste und blitzte Ginny an. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das die Weasley war, die er kannte… Elle hatte gesagt, dass sie sich beide gegenseitig verachteten, also konnte sie auch aus diesem Grund so verunsichert wirken. Elle stieß Draco mit dem Ellebogen in die Seite.

„Sag Hallo!" zischte sie aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Hallo," sagte Draco gehorsam und ging hinüber zu dem Sofa, wo das Königspaar saß. Die Frau lächelte in freundlich an und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Er nahm sie und küsste sie schnell, dann schüttelte er dem Mann die Hand. Widerstrebend drehte er sich zu Ginny um, die auf der anderen Couch saß. Sie sah leicht beunruhigt aus.

„Strecke deine Hand für Draco aus, Ginny," fauchte die Frau, „muss ich dich immer an deine Manieren erinnern?"

Ginny schluckte, streckte jedoch ihre behandschuhte Hand aus. Draco kniete sich, immer noch grinsend, auf einem Knie vor sie hin, um sehen zu können, ob sie ihn erkannte oder nicht. Er nahm ihre Hand und berührte mit den Lippen ihre Fingerknöchel, sah sie dabei jedoch die ganze Zeit über an. Sie schluckte noch einmal nervös und riss ihre Hand zurück, sobald er sie losgelassen hatte.

„Draco, gehe mit Ginny und Isabella auf einen Spaziergang," befahl sein Vater geistesabwesend, „ich denke, du musst von den letzten paar Monaten einiges nachholen."

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er stand auf und bot Ginny seinen Arm an. Sie starrte ihn an, als wäre er eine Schlange, doch dann erhob sie sich langsam und hakte sich vorsichtig bei ihm ein. Sobald sie außerhalb des Zimmers waren, lies Ginny seinen Arm los. Sie sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf den Boden, während sie den Gang entlang gingen.

Elle ging rückwärts vor ihnen her, sodass sie die beiden anschauen konnte.

„Wie ging es dir in den letzten Monaten, Ginny?" fragte sie freundlich und hörte sich schon viel älter an als 7 Jahre.

Ginny schrak auf und starrte sie an, als hätte sie sie erst jetzt bemerkt. Dann sah sie zu Draco, als ob sie die beiden verglich.

„Oh… sie ist deine Schwester…"

Da wusste es Draco. Sie war aus seiner Zeit. Sie war keine Prinzessin – sie hatte genauso keine Ahnung, was hier ablief, genau wie er. Er fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert, dass er in dieser Geschichte nicht alleine war. Aber hätte es nicht jemand anderes sein können… jemand, nur nicht Ginny Weasley? Sogar Harry Potter wäre besser gewesen, weil er ihn nie hätte heiraten müssen.

„Elle," sagte er und grinste sie an, „ihr Name ist Elle."

„Ich weiß," schnappte Ginny. „Ich hab sie erst letzten Monat gesehen." Aber ihr letzter Satz schwankte ein bisschen, als ob sie nicht recht wusste, ob sie damit Recht hatte oder nicht. Draco wandte sich wieder an seine Schwester, die die beiden mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte. „Elle, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, zurück zu laufen und uns hier einen Moment allein zu lassen?"

Elle lächelte wissend. „Natürlich, Draco," sagte sie, schob sich an ihnen vorbei und rannte den Korridor zurück. Sie beobachteten beide, wie sie um die Ecke verschwand und außer Sicht war. Er drehte sich zurück zu Ginny, die jetzt, da sie allein mit ihm war, noch nervöser schien. Sie war sich anscheinend immer noch nicht sicher, ob er sie erkannt hatte oder nicht.

_Toll, und was soll ich jetzt sagen?_

Er runzelte die Stirn. Ginny räusperte sich verlegen und begann ihre Fingernägel zu betrachten. Ihre Unsicherheit belustigte ihn fast.

„Also?" fragte sie schließlich, „wollen wir hier den ganzen Tag stehen?"

Draco schaffte es sogar etwas Intelligentes zu sagen. „Ich dachte, du wolltest das vielleicht, weil du noch nie in deinem ganzen Leben eine solche Schönheit gesehen hast, Weasley."

Ihre dunklen Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn anstarrte. Dann verengte sie sie und verschränkte die Arme unter der Brust. „Toll," sagte sie sarkastisch, „von allen Leuten von dieser Welt musste es natürlich genau du sein, der noch genauso ist wie ich."

„Ich bin auch erfreut dich zu sehen, Weasley," sagte er gedehnt. Wieder gab es eine Pause, als sie sich gegenseitig niederstarrten.

„Schaust… gut aus," sagte Ginny und wand sich, als wäre es eine Sünde, ihm ein Kompliment zu machen.

„Du nicht," log er und zuckte mit den Schultern, „und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Sie seufzte und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Wir sollten rausfinden, wie wir wieder in unsere Zeit zurückkommen können. Und das am Besten in den nächsten 20 Tagen."

Er grinste. „Was? Weasley, du willst mich etwa nicht heiraten?"

Sie sah entsetzt aus und lies ihre Arme an die Seiten fallen. „Du willst mich doch auch nicht heiraten, oder?" fragte sie schrill.

„Stimmt auch wieder. Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie man zurückkommen könnte?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," sagte sie. Doch dann sah sie schnell auf, „Hast du deinen Zauberstab?"

Er schnaubte. „Wenn ich ihn hätte, wäre ich wohl kaum hier."

Sie sah bestürzt drein. „Super," sagte sie, „also sitzen wir hier beide fest und müssen uns wie Muggel aufführen."

„Das ist doch sicher eine Verbesserung für dich, oder?" sagte er sanft, „Ich wette, du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen, als du in diesem Schloss aufgewacht bist. Ich meine, wenn du diesen Vorhang verkaufen würdest- er ging hinüber zum Fenster und befühlte mit einer Hand den dicken kastanienbraunen Vorhang „-könntest du deine Familie für einen Monat ernähren…"

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Ich glaube, dass es auch für dich eine Veränderung war, oder?" zischte sie, „hier gibt es wirklich jemanden, der dich mag. Schon blöd, dass deine Schwester dich nicht so gut kennt, wie ich dich kenne."

„Du kennst mich nicht," fauchte er und ließ augenblicklich den Vorhang los. Sie hatte einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen. „Außerdem sehe ich auch keinen von deinen beknackten Brüder hier rumlaufen, oder?"

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Du bist sauer, weil ich Geschwister hab und du nicht," sagte er knapp.

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme wieder und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wow, du durchschaust mich wirklich perfekt, Malfoy," sagte sie, „ich bin natürlich auf dich aufgeblasenen Gesichtskrapfen neidisch, weil…"

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass du neidisch bist," antwortete er kühl, „können wir jetzt weitergehen und aufhören uns zu kabbeln wie Fünfjährige?"

„Seit wann kümmert es dich, ob du dich kindisch aufführst?" fragte sie herausfordernd, „ich hab aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft du dich mit meinem Bruder in Hogwarts gestritten hast…"

Sie wurde noch einmal unterbrochen, aber diesmal, weil sich jemand hinter ihnen laut räusperte. Ginny fuhr herum und sah Harry, der am Ende der Halle stand, mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Potter?" rief Draco ungläubig, „Potter ist hier?" Er warf Ginny einen Blick zu und seine Augen funkelten vor Erwartung.

„Hoheit, bitte entschuldigt die Unterbrechung," sagte er, doch blickte sie nicht an, „doch Eure Eltern fordern Eure Anwesenheit im Speisezimmer."

Dracos Blick schoss von ihm zu Ginny. „Er ist ein Diener?" flüsterte er.

Ginny nickte hilflos, doch versuchte ihn am Arm zu packen, als er vortrat. Aber sie bekam nur ein Stück seines Mantels zu fassen, das ihren Fingern entglitt. Draco ging zu Harry, der ihn nicht ansah. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert, als Draco seine Stirn genauer in Augenschein nahm.

„Was, keine Narbe, Potter?" fragte er grinsend, „Ich wette, du bist hier nicht der große und mächtige Retter der Welt, oder?"

„Malfoy, hör auf," befahl Ginny, „er weiß nicht von was du redest."

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, eine Augenbraue gehoben. „Wie kommt es, dass nur wir beide in der falschen Zeit sind?"

„Shh," schnappte sie, „sag nichts."

Draco drehte sich zu Harry zurück, ein gemeines Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Er wird es niemandem sagen," sagte er zuversichtlich, „Er ist nur ein Diener."

Harry spannte den Mund an, aber sonst blieb er vollkommen ruhig.

„Lass es," sagte Ginny, um ihn zu verteidigen.

„Wenn er keine Narbe hat," sagte Draco und musterte Harry genau, „…heißt das dann, dass deine Eltern noch leben?"

Es gab eine plötzliche Bewegung, als Harry Draco gegen die Wand drückte und ihn noch viel verhasster ansah, als er es bei Ginny getan hatte. Ginny kreischte auf. Draco schien überrascht, doch gelassen. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich selbst zu befreien. Ginny eilte zu ihnen hinüber. Sie zögerte damit, Harry von Draco wegzuziehen, weil sie vorhin bemerkt hatte, wie er auf ihre Berührung reagierte. Und weil Draco die Lage, in der er sich befand, sehr wohl verdient hatte.

„Harry, lass ihn los," sagte sie sanft. Sein Gesicht, das sich aus Wut verzogen hatte, entspannte sich, doch seine Augen loderten immer noch. Langsam lies er Dracos Robe, die er gepackt hatte, los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann blickte er auf den Boden, drehte sich weg und lief mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor hinunter.

„Der König wird davon hören," rief Draco ihm nach. Harry gab keine Anzeichen, dass er ihn gehört hatte; er verschwand um die Ecke, ohne zurückzublicken oder etwas zu sagen.

Ginny starrte Draco wütend an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Malfoy, das war völlig unnötig. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast."

Er kicherte. „Er ist ein Diener, Weasley… Soll ich so etwas einfach zulassen?"

„Ach ja, ich vergaß," sagte sie und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, „Dein Lebensinhalt ist es ja, Harry Potter zu ärgern, oder?"

„Und deine Familie," fügte er mit schmierigem Grinsen hinzu. Ihre Hand zuckte, als wollte sie ihm eine runterhauen, doch sie ballte sie nur an ihrer Seite zur Faust. Dann drehte sie sich mit wehendem Rock um und verschwand in die Richtung, wo Harry hingegangen war.

„Ich hoffe doch, du weißt wie man zum Speisezimmer kommt," sagte Draco und eilte ihr hinterher.

„Ja, aber da gehen wir nicht hin."

„Wohin dann?"

„In die Kerker."

Er brauchte ganze zehn Sekunden bis er verstand, dass sie einen Witz gemacht hatte. Sie blickte über die Schulter zu ihm zurück und brach in schallendes Lachen aus, als sie seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Eigentlich hättest du ja wirklich die Kerker verdient," sagte Ginny, nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte, „was du mit Harry gemacht hast, war…"

„Also sind seine Eltern in dieser Welt auch tot?" unterbrach Draco sie, „wie sind sie gestorben, wenn es den Schwarzen Lord gar nicht gibt."

Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Wir wissen gar nicht, ob es einen gibt oder nicht," sagte sie, „nach allem was wir wissen, hat er immer noch Macht hier."

In Harrys 7. Schuljahr hatte Harry ihn endlich besiegt. In der Zaubererwelt ging es wieder normal zu und niemand fürchtete sich mehr vor irgendetwas.

„Ich will wissen, ob seine Eltern gestorben sind," fauchte Draco ärgerlich.

„Sein Vater lebt noch," antwortete Ginny, „seine Mutter ist tot."

„Oh, armer Potter," bemerkte Draco spöttisch.

Ginny presste die Lippen zusammen, doch sagte nichts. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, um den Weg zum Speisesaal zu finden. Sie war sich nicht absolut im Klaren, wo er war. Als sie schon befürchtet hatte, sie hätte sich verlaufen, fand sie sich schließlich vor der Tür wieder, die sie gesucht hatte. Ginnys Eltern, Dracos Vater und Elle saßen schon alle und warteten auf sie. Sie sahen auf, als die beiden eintraten. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte, doch Draco schob sich gleich entschlossen an ihr vorbei und nahm neben seiner Schwester Platz. Verlegen trat Ginny vor und lies sich vorsichtig neben ihrer Mutter und gegenüber von Elle nieder. Ihr Vater saß am Tischende des schrecklich langen Tisches, wie er es auch beim Frühstück getan hatte und Dracos Vater saß rechts von ihm.

Da wurde Ginny plötzlich klar, dass sie die Namen ihrer Eltern gar nicht wusste, und noch weniger den ihres zukünftigen Stiefvaters. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie nie in eine Gelegenheit kommen würde, wo sie sie beim Namen rufen müsste und lud sich Essen auf den Teller. Die zwei älteren Herren diskutierten die neuesten Entdeckungen in Amerika, während alle anderen schweigend aßen. Ginny wollte öfters etwas dazu sagen, doch immer wenn sie den Mund öffnete, sah Draco sie über den Tisch warnend an. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie ihn ignorieren und trotzdem reden sollte, doch dann verstand sie, dass es für Frauen nicht höflich war, ihre Meinung zu sagen. Frustriert stopfte sie sich das Essen in den Mund, um sich davon abzuhalten, etwas zu sagen. Schließlich kamen sie in der Unterhaltung auf die Heirat um Weihnachten zu sprechen und Ginny schaltete ab. Sie wollte über das nichts hören… und außerdem hoffte sie, dass sie, wenn alles klappte, um diese Zeit schon wieder in ihrer normalen Welt zu sein. Sie erwartete fast, dass sie am nächsten Morgen wieder in Hogwarts aufwachen würde. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr und ohne ihn wäre sie wahrscheinlich durchgedreht. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen mit Draco Malfoy verheiratet zu sein… das hier musste irgendetwas furchtbar abgedrehtes sein, was aber bloß einen Tag dauerte.

_Oder?,_ fragte sie sich unsicher.

„… das ist es, was du denkst, oder Ginny?"

Ginny erstickte fast an dem Stück Fleisch, das sie gerade essen wollte. Sie hustete laut und spuckte das halbzerkaute Stück wieder auf ihren Teller. Als sie wieder aufsah, starrten sie alle wie versteinert an, sogar das Küchenmädchen, das gerade mehr Speisen hereinbrachte.

„Wo sind deine Manieren?" zischte ihre Mutter und lächelte Dracos Vater über den Tisch freundlich an. „Ihr müsst sie entschuldigen… sie verhält sich schon den ganzen Tag so komisch…"

Draco schnaubte, doch nur Ginny bemerkte es. Sie warf ihm einen Todesblick zu und wandte sich wieder ihrem Teller zu.

„Verzeiht," sagte sie leise.

Dracos Vater sah sie verständnislos an, doch sagte, „Natürlich. Nun, zurück zur Heirat. Robert, das Schloss in Wales ist beinahe fertig. Warum in aller Welt wollt Ihr hier noch eins bauen?"

_Mein Vater heißt Robert_, dachte sie und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz.

Ginnys Mutter fing an zu reden, ihre Stimme war ruhig und überzeugend.

„Ginny hat mir vor einiger Zeit gesagt, dass sie es vorziehen würde in England zu leben, um in unserer Nähe zu sein, falls es einen Notfall gäbe… das war es, was ich vorhin sagen wollte." Dracos Vater wandte sich an Ginny. „Ist es nicht egal, wo du lebst?" fragte er scharf, „wir hätten sehr viel Geld verloren, wenn wir dieses verdammte Schloss ganz umsonst gebaut hätten…"

„Warum fragt Ihr nicht Draco, Edward?" schlug Robert vor.

„Was hat es mit mir zu tun?" fragte Draco mit gedehnter Stimme.

„Weil," schnappte sein Vater Edward grimmig, „du dort auch leben wirst."

Da verstand Ginny über was sie redeten – das Schloss, wo sie und Draco zusammen leben würden, wenn sie geheiratet hätten. Sie erschauerte, als sie daran dachte mit ihm alleine zu leben.

„Es ist mir egal," sagte Draco gelangweilt, „was auch immer du das Beste findest, _Vater_." Er übertrieb das Wort Vater so leicht, dass nur Ginny es hören konnte. Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, konnte sie überraschend Belustigung darin entdecken.

„Ich denke immer noch, dass es das Beste wäre hier zu bauen…" fing Robert wieder an und Ginny sperrte wieder seine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken aus.

Sie aß kaum noch etwas, weil ihr Magen sich die ganze Zeit zusammenzog und zwickte. Sie schob es lediglich auf ihrem Teller hin und her und als sie Draco blickte, sah sie, dass er dasselbe machte.

„… und wie wunderbar die Enkelkinder sein werden. Ginny und ich haben darüber schon geredet, nicht wahr?" sagte Ginnys Mutter.

Beim Klang ihres Namens sah sie auf. „Hä?" fragte sie dümmlich, „Enkelkinder?"

Ihre Mutter blitzte sie genervt an und fragte sich wahrscheinlich schon wieder innerlich, wo ihre Manieren geblieben waren.

„Natürlich müsst ihr einen Thronfolger zeugen!" sagte Robert und lachte in einer Weise, als schien das offensichtlich. „Und ich muss sagen, dass ich schon gerne einen Enkelsohn hätte, bevor ich sterbe."

Ginny war übel und sie versuchte vergeblich den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. Sie sah hinüber zu Draco, der die Stirn gerunzelt hatte und leicht alarmiert aussah.

_Heiraten ist ja nicht genug,_ dachte sie, _aber jetzt wollen sie auch noch, dass wir Kinder haben?_

„Natürlich braucht alles seine Zeit," sagte Edward abschließend, „Nun aber, wir sollten uns über diese verdammten Einheimischen in Schottland unterhalten…"

Ginny atmete hörbar aus; sie war dankbar für den Themenwechsel. Sie schloss kurz die Augen.

_Bitte,_ betete sie, _bitte lass mich morgen wieder in Hogwarts aufwachen. Ich kann keinen Malfoy heiraten… Ich kann keine Kinder mit ihm haben… Ich bin erst siebzehn und ich will nur jemanden heiraten, den ich liebe…_

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass Draco sie mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht anstarrte. Dann grinste er sie gehässig an, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

_Und ich werde Draco Malfoy nie lieben._

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At nachtschatten: Kann sein, dass ich mit den Chapters noch a bissl brauch, weil des sechste relativ lang ist… und noch mal DANKE fürs betalesen!!!!

At Nannachen: Ja, is ne absolut geniale Story!!

At Jenni: Kannst ja sagen, dass es eine super Idee von mir war, sie zu übersetze.! XD

At Sunnylein: Weil du so lieb reviewt hast, deswegen!!! XD

At Lara-Lynx: Das wirst du schon noch rausfinden, was mit Lily Potter passiert ist… evilgrin

At Tess Granger: Ich hoffe auch, dass meine Übersetzung einigermaßen an das Original rankommt! Stimmt, es ist wirklich sehr kalt! Mach dir warme Gedanken!! XD XD

At D.V.G.M.1: So, jetzt hamse sich getroffen, und wie fandst es??

XX

Soo, und wie immer:

Wenn jemand noch einen Review während dem Hochladen von diesem Chap geschrieben hat, dann wird er/sie im nächsten Chap erwähnt!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hallöchen! Tut mir ganz schrecklich Leid, dass ich gestern vergessen habe, das nächste hochzuladen!!! -.-

Ich möchte mich schon hier total bedanken, dass ihr so viel reviewt!!!!! DANKE!

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Ich mache kein Geld damit und weder Figuren noch Plot gehören mir.

All you need is love

4.Midnight Snacks

Draco blieb über Nacht in Ginnys Schloss. Als er Elle fragte, wie lang sie hier sein würden, warf sie ihr Haar zurück und rümpfte die Nase. „Mindestens eine Woche," sagte sie in einem Tonfall, als hätte er das selbst wissen müssen. „Vater und Ginnys Eltern müssen die Hochzeit genauestens besprechen. Es ist ja schon in drei Wochen, wie du weißt."

_Leider,_ dachte er, sagte jedoch nichts.

Nach dem Abendessen lehnte Draco die Einladung ab, sich mit den Vätern hinzusetzen und sich zu unterhalten und entschuldigte sich. Ein junges Dienstmädchen, das ihm nur bis zu den Schultern ging, eilte an seine Seite und zeigte ihm den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Das Mädchen redete in einem fort, doch Draco beachtete sie nicht, er versuchte sich den Weg durch das Schloss zu merken. Er sagte ihr nicht gute Nacht und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu ohne zu bemerken, dass er sehr unhöflich war. Sein Zimmer war dunkel und elegant – es gefiel ihm sehr. Die schweren Vorhänge und das Himmelbett waren in dunklem Blau gehalten und der Teppich war fast schwarz. Am Ende seines Bettes stand ein Koffer und als er ihm einen genaueren Blick zuwarf, begriff er, dass offenbar jemand seine Kleider für diese Woche zusammengepackt hatte. Er betete, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn ankleiden würde, denn er würde nie verstehen, wie man diese ganzen Knöpfe und Schnüre der Kleider festmachte. Der Raum war von sanftem Kerzenlicht erleuchtet, das von den Lampen an der Wand kam, und große schwarze Schatten in die sowieso schon dunkle Umgebung warf. Draco seufzte laut und setzte sich aufs Bett. Er brauchte fast fünf Minuten um seine Schuhe auszuziehen; sie waren zwar nicht so kompliziert, aber es gab Millionen von Knöpfen, die er aufmachen musste. Als er schließlich nur noch diese seltsamen grauen Socken trug, ging er zu seinen Kleidern über. Der Mantel war einfach, es war dasselbe, wie einen Umhang auszuziehen, aber mit dem Rest hatte er Schwierigkeiten. Das erste war dieser Pullover mit schwarzen Streifen, der so eng war, das er ihn nicht über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Er kämpfte einige Minuten mit ihm und fühlte sich schrecklich blöd dabei. Schließlich gab er auf und fluchte laut.

„Ich schlafe einfach in meinem blöden Klamotten," murmelte er. Als er sich umdrehte um sich hinzulegen, öffnete sich die Tür. Harry trat ein. Draco setzte sich schnell auf und versuchte seine Überraschung mit einem Grinsen zu überspielen. „Klopfst du nie an, Potter?" fragte er.

„Ich bin hier, um Euch für die Nacht einzukleiden," sagte er mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

Dracos Erleichterung, endlich aus diesen Klamotten rauszukommen, wechselte schnell zu Grausen, bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry ihn entkleiden würde.

„Nein," fauchte er, „ich kann das alleine."

„Ich denke nicht," sagte Harry trocken und starrte mit seinen grünen Augen in die grauen von Draco. „wenn jemand mit einem Einkleider aufgewachsen ist, kann er nie gelernt haben, wie man das alleine tut."

Draco stand auf. Er fühlte sich ziemlich bescheuert, wenn man bedachte, dass er zwar keinen Mantel mehr trug, dafür aber umso mehr Pullis, sodass seine Brust breiter war als gewöhnlich. Er sah ziemlich unförmig aus und dachte auch einen Moment daran, sich von Harry helfen zu lassen. Doch diese Idee verwarf er schnell wieder.

„Nur weil ich es noch nie gemacht habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich es nicht kann," sagte er eisig.

„Schön," sagte Harry und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Draco beobachtete und bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte, sagte er, „Warte."

Harry drehte sich um, die Stirn gerunzelt, und warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Befrei mich nur von diesem Pulli, ja?" grummelte Draco, und fühlte sich wieder, wie ein Idiot.

_Er ist nur ein Diener,_ sagte er sich selbst, _nicht der Potter, den du kennst. Er erwartet, dass du dich nicht selbst ausziehen kannst._

Aber er fühlte sich trotzdem immens bescheuert. Harry grinste wissend und trat wieder in den Raum. Er nahm den Saum des Pullis und begann ihn nach oben zu ziehen.

Er hielt inne. „Ihr müsst Eure Arme heben," sagte er. Draco gehorchte, aber dachte angestrengt nach, was er sagen könnte, das vielleicht ein bisschen intelligent war. „Entkleidest du immer Männer?" fragte er schließlich. Harry zog den Pulli über Dracos Kopf und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Er vermied Dracos Blick, doch Draco spürte die Wut, die in Harry aufstieg.

„Ich entkleide sicher nicht Frauen," antwortete er nach kurzem Schweigen und zupfte und zog an dem weißen, dicken Shirt herum, das unter dem Pulli gewesen war.

„Natürlich," sagte Draco, „Potter, die Jungfrau."

Dieses Mal starrte ihn Harry mit offenem Mund an. Er blinzelte vor Verblüffung, doch Draco grinste ihn bloß dreckig an.

„Seid Ihr es nicht?" fragte er.

„Das ist meine Sache," antwortete Draco, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit schon noch Jungfrau war. Aber das war etwas, das er sicher niemandem erzählen würde, schon gar nicht Harry.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dracos Kleidung zu, doch Draco trat zurück. „Das ist alles," sagte er, „ich brauch sonst keine Hilfe mehr. Du kannst gehen."

Das musste man Harry nicht zweimal sagen. Er drehte sich um, eilte aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Draco schaffte es, aus dem Rest der verschiedenen Oberteile rauszukommen, doch lies seine Hose an. Er wollte nicht eines dieser weiblichen Nachthemden anziehen – da schlief er schon lieber in seiner Hose. Draco ging an der Wand des Raumes entlang, und blies eine Lampe nach der anderen aus und wünschte sich dabei, er hätte seinen Zauberstab, sodass er es vom Bett aus hätte machen können. Sein Leben ohne seinen Zauberstab würde nicht einfach werden, das wusste er. Wie konnten Muggel nur so leben? Schließlich war es im Zimmer völlig dunkel und er suchte sich vorsichtig seinen Weg zurück zum Bett. Nachdem er sich sein Schienbein an einem undefinierbaren, spitzen Möbel angeschlagen hatte und laut geflucht hatte, fand er es endlich. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um die Decke zurückzuschlagen, weil sie so fest zwischen Matratze und Bett geklemmt worden war, als wär sie angeklebt worden. Aber schließlich konnte er sich hinlegen und starrte auf den Baldachin über ihm. Er war überhaupt nicht müde. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, aber er vermutete, dass es noch sehr früh am Abend war. Vielleicht 8 Uhr. Er dachte an seine eigene Zeit in der Zukunft. Was passierte gerade dort? Fehlte er dort? War ein Hauself gekommen, um ihn zu wecken und hatte ihn nicht vorgefunden? Machte sich seine Mutter Sorgen um ihn?

_Natürlich nicht, _dachte er. Sie kümmerte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Aber wie sollte er je wieder zurückkommen? Er wusste ja auch nicht, wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Es machte alles keinen Sinn. Sicher, es konnte mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers geschehen sein – vielleicht war es wirklich ein Scherz seines Vaters. Aber es wäre nicht möglich, dass sein Vater es geschafft hätte, ihn zum Prinz zu machen und dorthin zu schicken, wo jeder wusste, wer er war und wie sein Name war. Mit Ginny war es dasselbe – sie waren beide in einem Art Paralleluniversum. Er begriff es nicht. Wie kam es, dass sie die einzigen zwei aus der Zukunft waren, wenn Harry und sogar Dumbledore hier waren? Wer wusste hier, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen? Was würde passieren, wenn sie niemals zurückkämen? Würde er Ginny heiraten… und mit ihr Kinder haben müssen? Aber die Antwort auf diese Frage war offensichtlich – wenn er nicht einen Tag vor Weihnachten wieder zu Hause aufwachen würde, würde er sie heiraten müssen. Heirat. Das war etwas, über das er noch fast nie nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte nie geplant zu heiraten, sich irgendwo niederzulassen, oder eine Familie zu gründen. Seine eigene Familie hatte komplett versagt– warum sollte es bei ihm anders werden? Er wusste nicht, wie man ein fürsorglicher Ehemann war, noch weniger ein liebender Vater. Überhaupt würde ihn bestimmt niemand heiraten wollen.

_Aber Ginny muss,_ dachte er und rollte sich auf die Seite. Sie tat ihm fast leid, als er die Sache zum ersten Mal von ihrem Standpunkt aus betrachtete. Wenn er sie gewesen wäre, hätte er sich auch nicht heiraten wollen.

Lange wälzte sich Draco herum, und dachte über die Möglichkeiten zurückzukommen oder irgendwie um die Heirat herumzukommen nach. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein, so war das einzige, was dabei herauskam, dass er Kopfweh und Hunger bekam. Genervt setzte er sich auf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und schaute sich im Raum um. Er würde wohl nie einschlafen. Das Beste war, wenn er aufstand und sich was zum Essen besorgte. Jetzt war anscheinend die einzige Zeit in der er in diesem beknackten Schloss alleine war, wenn man bedachte, dass er am Tag immer von einem Hausmädchen flankiert war. Er hoffte, dass um diese Uhrzeit alle schliefen, schließlich war es mitten in der Nacht. Ohne ein Shirt anzuziehen, griff er nach seinem Mantel und betete er würde sich auf dem Weg zur Küche nicht verlaufen.

Ginny konnte ebenfalls nicht schlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie Malfoy heiraten würde, war sie wieder vollkommen wach. Dann freute sie sich wieder darauf, am nächsten Morgen im Hogwartsschlafsaal aufzuwachen, aber beides machte sie nicht gerade schläfrig. Sie dachte fast die ganze Nacht darüber nach, was am Tag passiert war. Wieso war sie hier? Gab es einen Grund? Plötzlich kam ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Konnte es sein, dass das hier ihre reale Welt war und die andere – von der sie gedacht hatte, sie sei die echte – war es nicht? Was, wenn sie in ihrem richtigen Leben Malfoy heiraten sollte und alles, an das sie sich erinnerte, war nur ein Schwindel gewesen? Aber das half ihr jetzt auch nicht weiter. Wenn das hier die Wirklichkeit war, wie konnte sie dann glauben, dass es anders war? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf. Langsam wurde es kompliziert, zu entscheiden, was jetzt real war und was nicht. Vielleicht würde es ihr helfen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, wenn sie ein wenig im Schloss spazieren ging. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und suchte nach den Pantoffeln, die Maria, wie sie vorhin gesehen hatte, für sie hingestellt hatte. Als sie sie angezogen hatte, tastete sie sich langsam zur Tür. Ihr Nachtgewand war lang und dick (von einer blutroten Farbe) und würde sie warm genug halten. Sie schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich und achtete sorgsam darauf, dass sie nicht zu laut war. Sie sah den Korridor hinauf und hinunter, als erwartete sie, dass jemand kam. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wo das nächste belegte Schlafzimmer war, aber sie wollte sicherlich nicht beim Spazieren gehen in der Nacht erwischt werden. Lieber sicher gehen. Die Redewendung hatte ihre Mutter immer benutzt, und nun brachte es Ginny dazu, traurig zu lächeln. Was ihre Mutter jetzt wohl tat (auch wenn die Welt, in der sie jetzt lebte, vielleicht die reale war, nannte sie Molly Weasley immer noch ihre Mutter)? Konnte es sein, dass, wenn Ginny in der Zukunft lebte, lebten die Leute hier in der Vergangenheit mit einem Abbild von ihr und umgedreht?

Ginny ging an einer bekannten Tür vorbei und erkannte die Küchentür. Sie war angelehnt, also stieß Ginny sie auf, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich.

_Wie soll ich hier eine Kerze finden?,_ dachte sie und schaute argwöhnisch in die völlige Dunkelheit. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie es in der Küche aussah. Wenn sie geradeaus ging, würde sie in eine runde Theke in der Mitte rennen, rechts waren die altmodischen Öfen und links stand der lange Tisch an dem die Diener aßen. Neben den Öfen standen Regale an der Wand – dort würde sie am wahrscheinlichsten eine Kerze und Streichhölzer finden. In der Küche gab es ein Fenster, durch das fahles Licht hereinschien. Aber ihre Augen hatten sich immer noch nicht genug daran gewöhnt, sodass sie nur die Umrisse der Möbel ausmachen konnte. Sie drehte sich vom Licht weg und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Schränken. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihr noch jemand anderes im Weg stand, bis in ihn hineinrannte.

Dracos Augen hatten sich gerade genug ans Licht gewöhnt, dass er sehen konnte, was er tat, aber er war so vertieft darin gewesen seinen Apfel zu schälen (er konnte einfach keine Apfelschale essen – aus irgendeinem Grund widerstrebte ihm das), dass er sie nicht hatte kommen hören. Doch als sie gegen ihn lief, lies er das Messer fallen und es fiel mit einem lauten Klappern zurück auf die Theke. Ginny schrie lang und hoch auf. Genervt, presste Draco seine Hand auf ihren Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er wusste, dass sie es war – er hatte sie an dem roten Haar, das ihr auf die Schultern fiel, erkannt – aber sie wusste offensichtlich nicht, dass er es war. Er packte sie mit seiner freien Hand am Arm, doch sie wand sich, um freizukommen.

„Shh," zischte er, „Ich bin's…"

Sie sprang mit überraschender Kraft zurück. Aber er hatte sie so fest am Arm gepackt, dass sie ihn mit sich riss; er stolperte ihr hinterher und trat auf den Saum ihres Nachthemds. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel auf den Rücken, und zog ihn wieder mit sich. Er landete auf ihr und sie spürte kurz seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht, als er sie traf. Beide brauchten einige Sekunden, bis sie erkannten, was passiert war, aber als es ihm klar wurde, machte Draco trotzdem keine Anstalten sich zu erheben.

„… doch nur," beendete er seinen Satz und grinste sie hämisch an. Ginnys Herz begann schneller zu klopfen, als sie sah, dass er kein Shirt trug, und sich nur seinen Umhang um die Schultern geworfen hatte. Sein Gesicht war so nah an ihrem, dass sein langes silbriges Haar ihre Wange streifte und seine Augen schienen in dem matten Licht zu blitzen. Ginny zwang sich zu sprechen.

„Runter von mir, Malfoy," sagte sie schrill.

Überraschenderweise gehorchte er und stand in weniger als einer Sekunde wieder auf den Füßen. Sie setzte sich auf und wartete darauf, dass er ihr eine Hand hinhielt, um ihr aufzuhelfen, doch er hatte sich schon wieder zur Theke umgedreht und schälte weiter seinen Apfel. Leise fluchend stand sie alleine auf. Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch, vor Schreck und weil Draco so nah bei ihr gewesen war.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier?" fragte sie.

„Nach was schaut es denn aus?" fauchte er, „ich war hungrig. Also, bin ich hierher gekommen, um was zu essen."

„Um 3 Uhr nachts?"

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, lehnte sich gegen die Theke und biss gleichgültig von seinem Apfel ab.

„Nach deiner Meinung hab ich also keinen Grund hier zu sein, aber was ist eigentlich mit dir?" sagte er mit vollem Mund.

„Es ist mein Schloss," sagte sie entschieden. Während sie beobachtete, wie er aß, bemerkte sie, dass auch ihr Magen knurrte, „Wo hast du das her?"

„Es war der letzte," sagte er knapp und kehrte zu ihrem eigentlichen Gesprächsthema zurück. „Dieses Schloss gehört genauso mir wie dir. Außerdem, wenn wir heiraten, ist es meins. Der König kriegt alles, nicht die Königin."

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl bei diesem Gedanken. „Ich gedenke, nicht mehr hier zu sein, wenn wir heiraten," antwortete sie.

„Wo willst du sein? Du willst abhauen?" Sogar in der Dunkelheit konnte sie sein Grinsen sehen.

„Du weißt, was ich mein," schnappte sie, „in der Zukunft."

„Du weißt, wie man zurückkommt?"

„Nein," gab sie zu, „aber ich werde einen Weg finden."

Dann folgte eine Pause, in der nichts zu hören war, außer dem Geräusch, wie Draco von seinem Apfel abbiss. Sie fühlte sich leicht unbehaglich. Schließlich sagte Draco, „Du würdest mich einfach hier sitzen lassen?"

Die Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Hä?"

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest vor der Hochzeit weg sein," erinnerte sie Draco und grinste nicht mehr. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. „Heißt das, dass du einfach gehst und ich hier bleib?"

„Naja," sagte sie langsam, „ich weiß nicht."

„Wundervoll," sagte er trocken und ging auf die Tür zu. Ginny wusste, dass er ging und war leicht gekränkt, dass er sich nicht einmal dafür entschuldigte, sie erschreckt zu haben, geschweige denn, dass er ihr Gute Nacht wünschte.

„Malfoy," rief sie ihm nach.

Er drehte sich nicht um, doch blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Wenn ich einen Weg zurück finde, werde ich daran denken, dich mitzunehmen," sagte sie und lief knallrot an. Dieses Mal war sie froh, dass es dunkel war. Dann flog ihr etwas entgegen und traf ihre Brust. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, es zu fangen. Es war nass und klein…

„Du kannst den Rest haben," sagte Draco. Ginny sah zu ihm auf. Er hatte die Tür geöffnet und grinste sie über seine Schulter breit an. Sie sah wieder auf das Ding in ihren Händen. Geschockt sah sie wieder auf, doch sah, dass er verschwunden war.

Er hatte ihr seinen halbgegessenen Apfel geschenkt.

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At Dragonies: Der Typ ist wirklich GEIL!

At IndigoNightOwl: Ich bin auch durch deine Favorite Stories draufgekommen… xgrinsx. Ich hoffe, dass es mit Their Room bald weitergeht oder??? Bitte!

At h0n3ym0on: xmacht ganz schnell weiter weil will ja niemanden enttäuschenx XD XD

At skateZ: Und? Ist meins gegen das Original annehmbar oder hab ich's total verhauen??

At nachtschatten: hätte auch nichts dagegen… xgrinsx… bin auch grad fleißig dabei, das 6. fertig zu kriegen!

At Kissymouse: Find ich schön, dass es dir gefallen hat!! Hoffe, dir gefällt es immer noch…

At blub: bin schon dabei, bin schon dabei…XD

At Lara-Lynx: Ich LIEBE deine Reviews!! Weil du immer so schön lange schreibst und ich auch mitkrieg, wie die Leser es finden! Tja, mit der Auflösung musst du wohl noch bis zum sechsten Chapter warten…xevilgrinx

At Sunnylein: oh Gott, dann muss ich mich aber beeilen, weiterzumachen, wenn es wirklich so schlimm um dich steht…XD

Und wie immer:

Wer noch einen Review schreibt, während das vierte Chap hochlädt, dann wird er/sie im Nächsten erwähnt!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo!

Ihr seid ja so lieeeb!! So viel schöne Reviews! Freut mich wirklich! Leider ist es wieder ein ziemlich kurzes Kapitel, aber dafür wird das nächste umso länger! Das 6. Chap ist ja auch das, wo man DIE WAHRHEIT erfährt!! XD

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Weder Plot noch Figuren gehören mir und ich mache kein Geld damit!

So jetzt aber weiter mit:

All you need is love

5.Zivilisierte Konversation

Zu Ginnys großer Enttäuschung war es am nächsten Morgen Maria, die sie aus dem Schlaf rüttelte. Sie war immer noch in ihrem großen, altertümlichen Zimmer und trug auch noch das rote Nachthemd, mit dem sie gestern schlafen gegangen war. Sie war immer noch eine Prinzessin und lebte im 17. Jahrhundert. Und sie würde immer noch Draco heiraten. Sie hätte fast laut aufgeseufzt, als sie an ihn dachte. Wenn sie an letzte Nacht dachte, als er ihr seinen halben Apfel gegeben hatte, klopfte ihr Herz schneller und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Ein Gedanke hatte sie die ganze Nacht wach gehalten.

_Warum hat er so lange gewartet, bevor er von mir runter ist?_

Natürlich, wahrscheinlich hatte er gewollt, dass sie sauer auf ihn wurde. Aus irgendeinem Grund war aber genau das Gegenteil passiert – sie hatte gewollt, dass er so blieb, sein Körper auf ihren gepresst… Sie erschauderte, aber Maria zog ihr gerade ihre Pantoffeln an, sodass sie nichts bemerkte. Sie standen beide zur gleichen Zeit auf, und Maria lächelte sie von unten herauf warm an. (Ginny war ja fast einen Kopf größer.)

„Majestät Draco war gestern doch nicht so schrecklich, oder?" fragte sie und ihr Grinsen wurde etwas boshaft. Ginny dachte kurz nach. Ja, es war natürlich ziemlich schrecklich gewesen, wenn man bedachte, dass er immer noch so ein blöder, arroganter Depp war. Und es war auch nicht toll, dass er der einzige war, mit dem sie ihre Lage und den Plan, wie sie entkommen könnten, besprechen konnte. Aber sie zuckte einfach mit den Schultern und sagte nichts. Maria lächelte immer noch wissend, als sie Ginny in ein relativ schlichtes hellblaues Kleid kleidete. Dieses Mal frisierte Ginny ihre Haare allein, lies aber das meiste einfach herunterhängen und steckte nur ein paar Strähnen hoch, damit sie ihr nicht die ganze Zeit über ins Gesicht hingen. Während sie in den Spiegel starrte und so tat, als wäre sie mit ihrer Frisur beschäftigt, dachte sie angestrengt nach. Das hier dauerte also nicht nur einen Tag. Was war es dann? Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass das hier kein Traum war. Und es war auch nicht möglich, dass jemand einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt hatte, denn damit konnte man auch nicht in die wirkliche Vergangenheit reisen, wo jeder wusste, wer man war. Es war einfach unmöglich. Was, wenn sie lange genug hier war, um Draco zu heiraten? Konnte sie irgendwie aus dieser verzwickten Situation herauskommen?

_Nein._ Sie runzelte die Stirn. _So wie unsere ‚Eltern' gestern miteinander geredet hatten… sie wollen zu sehr, dass wir heiraten, als dass sie die Hochzeit abbliesen. Ich kann sie auch nicht dazu überreden._

Sie dachte darüber nach, abzuhauen. Aber was würde ihr das bringen? Alle würden nach ihr suchen – nirgends gäbe es einen sicheren Platz. Gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie nie zurück in die Zukunft kommen würde, wenn sie sich irgendwo versteckt hielt.

_Und ich hab auch noch versprochen, Malfoy mitzunehmen,_ dachte sie verdrossen. _Gott, wie peinlich. Kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gesagt habe._

Das Frühstück an diesem Morgen war genauso, wie das Abendessen gestern gewesen war. Ginny konzentrierte sich auf ihr Essen, in Gedanken vertieft. Sie wollte nicht länger darüber nachgrübeln, dass sie mit Draco verlobt war, also versuchte sie eine Lösung für das Problem mit Harry zu finden. Wie konnte sie wieder alles in Ordnung bringen, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, was passiert war? Alles was sie wusste, war, dass es etwas mit Lilys Tod zu tun hatte. Und wenn sie sie nicht umgebracht hatte, warum hasste Harry sie dann so sehr? Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein Dienstmädchen, völlig außer Atem, in den Speisesaal gerannt kam.

„Hoheiten," sagte sie schnell, „es gab einen Notfall. Ihr werdet gebraucht."

Irgendwoher wussten ihre Eltern und Dracos Vater genau, welche Hoheiten gemeint waren. Ginnys Eltern erhoben sich und ließen Elle, Draco, Edward und sie alleine am Tisch zurück. Es gab eine lange Pause und die Stille schien in Ginnys Ohren zu schreien. Schließlich war das Frühstück beendet und Ginny ging los, um Maria zu finden. Als sie sie schließlich entdeckt hatte, wusste Maria aber auch nicht, was sich ereignet hatte. Frustriert und neugierig ging Ginny zu ihrem Zimmer zurück.

_Was sie sich wohl jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht haben, um mich zu nerven?_ wunderte sie sich wütend und starrte ihr Portrait an der Wand an. Sie war es leid, dass sie weder wusste, was mit Harry los war, noch was es für einen Notfall gegeben hatte, noch wie sie je wieder in die Zukunft zurückkommen konnte. Die Zeit schlich. Ginny fand ein sehr langweiliges und verwirrendes Buch, das sie versuchte zu lesen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie dachte gerade ernsthaft darüber nach, ob sie losgehen sollte, um Draco zu suchen, damit sie mit ihm streiten konnte, nur damit sie etwas zu tun hatte, als Maria hereinkam. Ginny setzte sich schnell auf und legte das Buch weg.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie gespannt.

„Es gab einen Massenmord," sagte Maria nüchtern, „eine zehnköpfige Familie ist heute Morgen erstochen in ihrem Haus vorgefunden worden."

„Was?" Ginny fühlte sich taub. Sie erhob sich und ging zu Maria hinüber. „Wie wurden sie ermordet?"

„Der Mörder gebrauchte ein Messer," antwortete sie und rieb sich die Augen, „das jüngste Opfer ist nur 2 Jahre alt."

„Wer war es?" Ginny kreischte jetzt fast.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht," sagte Maria und schniefte ein wenig, doch richtete sich dann auf. „Nun, es ist Zeit für Tee. Ihr werdet Euch mit Hoheit Draco treffen."

Ginny zwang sich dazu, den Mord aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Alleine?" fragte sie.

Maria lächelte schwach. „Wollt ihr ihn lieber vor der Hochzeit kennen lernen, oder danach?"

Sie verließen den Raum und gingen Seite an Seite den Gang hinunter. „Beides nicht," sagte Ginny störrisch, „ich will ihn gar nicht kennen lernen. Er ist schrecklich."

„Wenn Ihr mir vergebt, dass ich es sage, aber Ihr macht eine größere Sache daraus, als es eigentlich ist," sagte Maria, „er ist wirklich ein guter Mensch. Tief innen drin."

„Sehr, sehr tief," murmelte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen, „so tief drinnen, dass ich wahrscheinlich nie einen angenehmen Dra-, äh, Malfoy erleben werde."

Maria hob bei Ginnys Bemerkung eine fragende Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts. Als Ginny in dem Zimmer ankam, wo sie Tee trinken sollten, war Draco noch nicht da. Maria ging, um ihn zu holen und Ginny setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem nur zwei Personen Platz hatten. Es war ein luftiger Raum und sie wünschte sich schon fast, sie hätte eine warme Teetasse, um ihre kalten Hände darum zu legen. Aber der Tee war noch nicht serviert und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht sein, bis Draco eintraf. Er kam erst fünf Minuten später an, also musste Ginny solange herumsitzen und nichts tun. Mit ihm kam Maria, die ein Tablett mit Tee, Milch und Zucker trug. Draco setzte sich Ginny gegenüber, während Maria den Tee ausschenkte; keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Als sie gegangen war, hielt das Schweigen an, während Ginny ihre Tasse nahm und Draco sie dabei beobachtete. Ohne aufzusehen, fragte sie, „Ist irgendetwas?"

Sie konnte ihn fast grinsen hören. „Ich mag keinen Tee."

Verblüfft sah sie auf und traf seinen Blick. Auch wenn er grinste, sagte er offenbar die Wahrheit. „Nicht?"

„Hab ich doch gerade gesagt, oder?"

„Du bist komisch," sagte sie und lehnte sich mit ihrer Tasse zurück. „Alle Leute mögen Tee."

„Eben alle, die du kennst. Aber ich muss dir leider sagen, Weasley, dass du nicht alle kennst."

„Danke, Draco, das hab ich auch schon gewusst."

Es gab eine längere Pause, und Ginny wusste gar nicht warum. Als sie in ihren Tee starrte, wurde ihr plötzlich klar, was sie gesagt hatte.

_Oh, Gott, ich hab ihn gerade bei seinem Vornamen genannt!_

Ihre Augen trafen seine und sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen, was sie sehr beunruhigte.

Verlegen, weil er sie so anstarrte, schüttete sie schnell noch mehr Zucker in ihren Tee, obwohl schon so viel drin war, dass er sich gar nicht auflösen konnte.

„Also," brach Draco schließlich das Schweigen, „hast du schon rausgefunden, wie wir zurückkommen können?"

Sie verengte die Augen und starrte ihn an. „Übernacht? Nein, hab ich nicht."

„Achja," sagte Draco grinsend, „du bist ja eine Gryffindor. Gryffindors kommen nie auf einen guten Plan, auch wenn ihr Leben davon abhängt."

„Warum denkst du dir dann nicht was aus?" schnappte Ginny angriffslustig, „ich hab auch nicht gehört, dass du was vorgeschlagen hast."

„Das ist, weil ich glaube, dass es gar keinen Weg gibt," sagte er schlicht und verschränkte die Arme, „Wir haben uns nicht selbst hierher gebracht. Wie sollen wir uns dann selber wieder zurückbefördern?"

Ginny kaute an ihrer Unterlippe und dachte einen Moment nach. „Maria hat so eine Hexe erwähnt," sagte sie schließlich, „vielleicht kann die uns was sagen."

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich keine echte," murmelte Draco.

„Wer, Maria?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer Maria ist, also kann ich wohl schlecht über sie reden, oder?" fauchte Draco.

„Tut mir Leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mir jedes Mal, wenn ich was sage, den Kopf abreißen würdest, hätte ich den Mund gehalten."

„Das war das Intelligenteste, was du jemals gesagt hast, Weasley."

„Was regt dich eigentlich so auf," fragte sie genervt und stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. Er grinste dreckig und öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn, „außer mir natürlich."

„Sonst nichts," Draco grinste sie schief an. Ginny war leicht überrascht – sie hatte ihn noch nie freundlich grinsen sehen, nur immer dreckig oder hämisch.

„Nur du."

„Danke auch," sagte sie sarkastisch, „können wir vielleicht einmal eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung führen?"

„Denke nicht. Ich hatte noch nie eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung mit einem Weasley."

„Nun, du hast auch vorher nie mit mir geredet," sagte sie scharf.

„Und ich fange an, zu wünschen, ich hätte es immer noch nicht."

Ginny starrte ihn für einen Moment zornig an; sie war immens frustriert. Sie hatte es hier offensichtlich mit dem nervigsten Menschen der Erde zu tun.

_Und natürlich hatte ich das Glück, hier mit ihm festzustecken,_ dachte sie wütend.

"Hast du schon gehört, warum meine, äh, Eltern heute Morgen beim Frühstück wegmussten?" Sie wählte dieses Thema einmal, um ihn wieder ernst zu stimmen und damit sie nicht darüber nachdenken musste, wie bescheuert er doch war.

„Nein, und weißt du was? Es ist mir auch scheißegal."

„Zehn Leute wurden umgebracht" erzählte sie ihm trotzdem, „eines von ihnen war es zwei Jahre."

Draco starrte sie einen Moment an, sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos.

„Das ist schrecklich," sagte er ohne jegliches Gefühl in der Stimme, „aber ich sagte doch gerade, dass es mir scheißegal ist."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

_Wie kann man so herzlos sein?_ fragte sie sich.

„Du blöder… unerträglicher…" zischte sie und fand nicht die richtigen Worte um ihn zu beschreiben.

„Ich könnte hier wirklich den ganzen Tag sitzen und zivilisierte Konversationen mit dir führen, Weasley," sagte er gespielt freundlich und stand auf, „aber ich befürchte, dass ich mich lieber selbst umbringen würde, als das zu tun."

Sie stand auf, um besser in seiner Augenhöhe zu sein. Er war nicht sehr viel größer als sie, und Ginny hatte immer jemand viel größeres heiraten wollen, jemand, der sie hochheben und zum Bett tragen konnte…

_Das ist noch einer der Gründe, warum ich Malfoy nie heiraten kann_, dachte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. Er starrte zurück, mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen und machte keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Wir werden uns bestimmt nach einem Monat wieder scheiden," sagte er.

„Wir werden erst mal gar nicht heiraten," rief sie aus, doch bereute gleich, dass sie kurzzeitig die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Sie senkte ihre Stimme wieder und fuhr fort, „Wie ich vorhin schon gesagt habe, hoffe ich um Weihnachten wieder in Hogwarts zu sein."

„Viel Glück dabei," sagte er, drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Ginnys Blick folgte ihm, die Augen vor Zorn verengt.

„Willst du, dass wir heiraten?" kreischte sie aufgebracht. „Ist es das, was du willst? Ist dir deswegen alles scheißegal?"

Er wirbelte auf halben Weg zur Tür herum. Ginny sah, dass sie ihn verärgert hatte; seine Augen waren sichtlich dunkler geworden.

„Natürlich ist es mir nicht egal. Ich will dich nicht heiraten. Diese ganze Situation ist einfach so verdammt bescheuert. Aber es gibt nichts, was ich tun könnte. Also warum sollte ich rumsitzen und jammern, so wie du?"

Wie konnte sie es nur je genossen haben, unter ihm zu liegen. Jetzt wollte sie ihn schlagen. Sie wollte es so sehr, dass ihre Finger vor Anspannung zuckten. Aber er konnte sie leicht fertig machen. Nur weil sie fast so groß war wie er, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch genauso stark war.

Mit diesem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die sich schnell von stahlblau zu aschgrau verdunkelt hatte, sah er zu allem fähig aus, sauer genug als könnte er alles fertig bringen. Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Frustration langsam leiser Furcht wich, doch sie wusste, dass sie vor Draco keine Angst haben konnte. Sie würde es sich selbst nicht erlauben. Schließlich löste er seinen Blick von ihrem, drehte sich um und stampfte den Rest des Weges zur Tür. Als er sich umgedreht und sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr sehen konnte, fühlte sie sich schon mutiger.

„Ich hasse dich," schrie sie, sich wohl bewusst, dass sie sich kindisch aufführte, doch kümmerte sich nicht darum, „Fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy."

Er schlug einfach die Tür zu, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Ginny ließ sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen, so frustriert, dass sie hätte schreien können.

_Wenn ich mich nicht bald beruhige, wird noch irgendetwas Ungewolltes passieren,_ dachte sie schwer atmend.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Alles war so hoffnungslos und verrückt... sie würde jemanden heiraten, den sie nicht ausstehen konnte, sie hatte niemanden, den sie volljammern konnte, sie wusste nicht, wie sie in ihre normale Zeit zurückkehren sollte und die einzige Person, mit der sie darüber sprechen konnte, konnte sie selbst auch nicht ausstehen.

Ihre ganze Wut staute sich in ihr, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Sie nahm eine Teetasse und schmiss sie gegen die Tür mit einem kurzen Aufschrei. Auch wenn er schon außer Hörweite war, schrie sie trotzdem, „Ich hasse dich!"

Die Teetasse zersprang in tausend Stücke, fiel zu Boden und Tee verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Ginny starrte es einen Moment an, dann stand sie auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer, ohne das Chaos, das sie geschaffen hatte, aufzuräumen. Wen kümmerte es, dass es den Dienern noch einen Grund mehr gab, sie zu hassen, wenn sie die Scherben einer Teetasse wegräumen mussten, die sie absichtlich zerbrochen hatte? Sie musste nur aus diesem Schloss raus, bevor sie noch durchdrehte. Sie scherte sich nicht darum, einen Mantel zu holen; sie ging direkt hinaus in die Gärten. Die Kälte fühlte sich auf ihren vor Zorn geröteten Wangen wunderbar an und nun, da Ginny nicht mehr in dem stickigen, engen Schloss war, fühlte sie sich schon um einiges ruhiger. Sie ging durch den Schnee, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und starrte auf den Boden. Sie trug schmale, hohe Schuhe, in die der Schnee rasch eindrang, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Die Tränen, die sie die letzten 24 Stunden zurückgehalten hatte, kamen nun endlich. Sie ließ sie ihre Wangen hinunterlaufen, ohne sie wegzuwischen. Sie blieb lange Zeit draußen im Garten und ging herum, doch nahm nichts um sich herum richtig wahr, weder die kahlen Pflanzen noch den Schnee. Als sie sich schließlich dazu entschloss, wieder hineinzugehen, fühlte sie sich schon viel besser, sogar gelassen, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass ihre Füße, Nase und Finger taub vor Kälte waren.

Ginny kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück, legte sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie wusste, dass es bald Mittagszeit sein würde und sie Draco wieder sehen müsste. Sie fürchtete sich davor.

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At nannachen: Find ich schön, dass es dir gefällt!

At blub: Wenn man einmal angefangen hat zu lesen, kann man nicht mehr aufhören, stimmt's?! (Tschuldigung! Ich weiß, EIGENLOB STINKT!) Ist mir beim Original auch so gegangen… ich hoffe, ich kann die Stimmung von der Story einigermaßen gut rüberbringen!

At Sunny: Wart's nur ab, da kommen noch längere Kapitel! XD

At Lara-Lynx: Wer sonst noch da ist, aus der Zukunft wirst du in Kapitel 7 rausfinden! XD (freust du dich schon?)

At nachtschatten: Heißt das nicht: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich?! Naja, ich weiß auch nicht… XD; fughuk, nochmal für's betalesen!!!

At IndigoNightOwl: Find ich schön, dass es dir gefällt! Bin auch voll stolz, wenn du mich lobst, weil ich deine Übersetzung einfach total liebe!!!! XD; ich versuche immer so wenig Umgangssprache wie möglich mit reinzubringen, aber manchmal kommt halt das Bayrische durch…XD; ich hab die Überschrift nicht übersetzt, weil es dann ‚Imbiss um Mitternacht' oder so ähnlich geheißen hätte, und das so blöd klang… da hab ich's einfach so gelassen, in der Hoffnung, dass es keinem auffällt…XD! So, jetzt aber genug gelabert…

D.V.G.M.1: Wenn er den Apfel nicht besabbert hat, würde ich ihn, glaub ich, schon noch essen… oder vielleicht doch nicht…XD

Lintu14: Ich glaub, auf Dumbledore musst du noch etwas warten… Dafür kommt jemand anderes!

Wenn jemand noch einen Review schreibt, während das Chap hochlädt wird sie/er im Nächsten erwähnt!


	6. Chapter 6

Auf ein Neues!

Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Aber man konnte ja eine Zeit lang nichts hochladen…-.-

Ich hoffe, aber bezweifle, dass ich es schaffe, das nächste und übernächste Chap auch rechtzeitig zu schicken, weil ich wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit ziemlich viel zu tun habe…-.-

Naja, hoffe, ihr bleibt trotzdem dran…

All you need is love

6.Die Wahrheit um Harry

Nachdem sich Ginny, mit Marias Hilfe, trockene Kleidung angezogen hatte, ging sie nach unten zum Mittagessen. Elle war die einzige, die das Mahl mit Draco und Ginny teilte. Ginny starrte die ganze Zeit über auf ihren Teller und eine verlegene Stille lag in der Luft. Sie war immer noch wütend auf Draco. Wenn sie jemals heiraten sollten, ohne sich dabei gegenseitig umzubringen, dann musste er sich zuerst entschuldigen. Sie war bloß freundlich zu ihm gewesen und nur er hatte sich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt. Elle bemerkte die Spannung zwischen den beiden und versuchte, sich mit Draco zu unterhalten. Als er ihr nur knappe Antworten gab, wandte sie sich an Ginny und fragte, was sie über die Hochzeit wüsste. Das erste Mal blickte Ginny auf und sah Elle an. Sie bemerkte, dass sie Draco sehr ähnlich sah, nur wärmer, freundlicher.

„Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht über die Hochzeit reden, Elle," sagte sie sanft. Elles Miene verdüsterte sich sichtlich und der verletzte Ausdruck in ihren Augen, ließ sich Ginny leicht schuldbewusst fühlen. Aber sie war jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung über die Hochzeit zu sprechen, also wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und gab vor, nichts bemerkt zu haben. Draco verließ den Tisch, sobald er fertig war und ließ Ginny und Elle ohne ein Wort alleine. Elle sah ihm mit fast wehmütiger Miene und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Teller zu; die Traurigkeit spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Ginny tat ihr Leid und fragte, „Weißt du etwas über die Diener hier?"

Sie bemerkte, dass es eine komische Frage war, als Elle sie schief ansah, aber wenigstens unterhielt sie sich mit ihr. Und sie wollte herausfinden, ob Elle irgendetwas über Lily Potter und ihren Tod wusste oder warum Harry ihr gegenüber so hasserfüllt war.

„Nicht wirklich," sagte Elle langsam, „warum?"

„Hab nur überlegt," sagte Ginny und zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann versuchte sie eine andere Methode.

„Ist so etwas Tragisches wie heute schon öfters passiert?"

„Was denn?" fragte Elle und hörte sich etwas irritiert an, weil sie anscheinend nicht wusste, auf was Ginny hinauswollte. Ginny begriff plötzlich, dass Elle nichts von der ermordeten Familie wusste. Sie tat so, als sei sie beschäftigt, ihr Brot zu buttern und kam sich dabei absolut blöd vor. Hastig wechselte sie das Thema.

„Was willst du über die Hochzeit wissen?"

Elle vergaß sofort alles, was Ginny vorher gesagt hatte und ihre Miene hellte sich auf. „Was für ein Kleid trägst du?"

Die Wahrheit war, dass Ginny keine Ahnung hatte.

„Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden," log sie.

„Du hast dich noch nicht entschieden? Die Hochzeit ist doch schon in drei Wochen!"

Die nächste halbe Stunde saß Ginny unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl und versuchte die Fragen über ihre Hochzeit zu beantworten. Es versetzte ihr einen traurigen Stich, als sie realisierte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie Draco heiraten würde. Sie wusste, dass alles schon genauestens geplant war und das machte sie wütend. Sie hatte ihre Hochzeit immer mit ihrer Mutter, Hermine (die schon ein paar Wochen, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, Ron geheiratet hatte) und ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann planen wollen.

_Wenn man sich vorstellt, wie ich meine Hochzeit mit Malfoy plane,_ dachte sie erschauernd, e_r würde total fehl am Platze wirken, zwischen all den bunten Blumen und dem mit Pink behangenen Traualtar, den ich mir vorgestellt hatte._

Ginny schaffte es, vor Elles Fragen zu fliehen, indem sie sagte, sie müsse etwas erledigen. Die Wahrheit jedoch war, dass sie nichts zu tun hatte. Es war so langweilig, Prinzessin zu sein.

_Kann es nicht wenigstens warm draußen sein?,_ fragte sie sich verbittert. Aber es musste ja verschneit und eisig sein.

_Wenigstens passt es zu meiner Stimmung._

Für eine Weile wanderte Ginny im Schloss herum. Aber nun kannte sie ihr neues Zuhause schon ziemlich genau und kannte sich gut genug aus.

_Was sollten Prinzessinnen in ihrer Freizeit machen?,_ dachte Ginny. Sie hatte viele Bücher über den Adel gelesen, aber hatte nie sehr darauf geachtet, wie sie ihre freie Zeit verbrachten. Natürlich hatten sie viel davon, weil sie, wenn überhaupt, nur ein paar Stunden in der Woche in die Schule gingen und keine Hausarbeit machen mussten. Die meisten der Helden in den Büchern machten immer Dinge draußen, wie zum Beispiel den Stallburschen treffen, weil sie ihn liebten, oder reiten und ihren Traumprinzen in einem Feld wilder Blumen treffen. Aber das spielte sich alles draußen ab. Doch Ginny war drinnen gefangen und konnte nichts tun, als herumlaufen. Und sie lief dabei die ganze Zeit Gefahr in Draco zu rennen, was sie nicht wollte. Schließlich entschloss sie sich dazu Harry zu suchen.

_Ich werde versuchen, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen,_ dachte sie. _Ich werde mich um seine Freundschaft bemühen, vielleicht sagt er mir dann, warum er mich so hasst._

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gesucht hatte, brachte sie ihre Suche zur Bibliothek, aus der sie Harrys Stimme hören konnte. Sie steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein und sah ihn auf einer Leiter stehen, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an ein Bücherregal gelehnt war. Neben ihm, auf noch einer Leiter, war sein Vater. Die Beiden standen mit dem Rücken zu ihr und waren damit beschäftigt, jedes einzelne Buch im Regal einmal rauszuziehen und zuzuknallen, um es vom Staub zu befreien. Ginny stand dort für einen Moment unbemerkt und dachte, was das für eine langweilige Arbeit sein musste. Sie unterhielten sich miteinander und Ginny spürte einen Hauch von – was? Eifersucht? Verlangen? Da drehte Harry seinen Kopf seinem Vater zu, so dass Ginny sein Profil sehen konnte und er hatte diesen glücklichen, erfüllten Blick in den Augen. Dieser Blick, den er auch immer hatte, wenn er den Schnatz gefangen und ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen hatte. Er sah kaum jemanden so an, auch nicht in der Zukunft. Ginny hatte sich schon immer gewünscht, dass er _sie_ so ansehen würde. Er war sichtlich glücklich mit seinem Vater und hatte in dieser Welt ein gutes Leben. Irgendetwas war passiert, dass ihm Gründe gab, zu manchen Leuten, besonders zu ihr selbst, sehr grob zu sein. Während sie zusah, schlug Harry noch ein Buch zu und der Staub wirbelte in sein Gesicht. Er nieste laut und die Brille rutschte ihm von der Nase. James Potter schaffte es gerade noch, sie aufzufangen, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel und kaputt ging. Harry grinste erleichtert und bemerkte Ginny, die im Türrahmen stand, immer noch nicht, obwohl er nur hätte aufschauen müssen und drehte sich zurück zum Regal.

„Danke Dir, Vater," sagte er in einer so altmodischen Weise, das Ginny fast kichern musste. Er langte nach seiner Brille, doch sein Vater hielt sie aus seiner Reichweite.

„Vater!" rief er aufgebracht, doch lächelte gleichzeitig. „Gib sie mir."

Aber James hielt sie über seinem Kopf und lachte, als Harry versuchte, sie zu bekommen. Harry sprang, doch weil er Angst hatte, von der Leiter zu fallen, nur ein paar Zentimeter hoch. Nach ein paar Augenblicken lachten sie beide hemmungslos, obwohl Harry versuchte, ernst zu bleiben.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich ohne sie nichts sehe," stöhnte er.

Ihr Gelächter erfüllte den Raum und Ginny hätte vor Traurigkeit weinen können.

_Vielleicht ist diese Welt besser für Harry,_ dachte sie. _Ein Diener zu sein, doch wenigstens einen Elternteil zu haben, war doch besser, als ein berühmter Zauberer, aber Waise, oder?_

Ginny fühlte Zorn in sich hochsteigen, als sie daran dachte, wie viel der Harry in der Zukunft entbehren musste. Es war einfach nicht fair. In dieser Welt hatte eher sie Pech gehabt, mit den zwei Leuten, die ihre Eltern und schrecklich reich sein sollten und der Heirat mit Draco Malfoy. Doch trotzdem, Harry hatte hier einen Elternteil, war einigermaßen glücklich und es gab keinen Voldemort. Wenigstens soweit sie wusste.

_Welche Welt ist besser?,_ fragte sie sich und beobachtete, wie James Harry seine Brille zurückgab und weiterarbeitete. _Die Welt der Zukunft ist besser für mich, aber hier ist es besser für Harry. Will ich wirklich zurückkehren und Harry wieder elternlos sehen? Das ist wirklich abgedreht. Dieser Dienstjunge sieht aus wie Harry Potter und trägt seinen Namen, aber er verhält sich nicht wie er und hat auch nicht seine Lebensumstände._

Wenn er nicht den Namen und das Aussehen gehabt hätte, hätte Ginny schwören können, sie wären zwei vollkommen verschiedene Menschen. Wenn sie alles richtig verstand, würde immer noch ein Harry Potter in der Zukunft geboren werden, eine total andere Person, die zufällig denselben Namen und dasselbe Aussehen hatte, wie jemand vor 400 Jahren. Auch wenn es sehr unwahrscheinlich klang, war es möglich.

Aber Ginny wurde plötzlich klar, dass es nicht die reale Welt sein konnte.

_Wenn das hier wirklich einmal passiert ist, warum hab ich dann nie von einer Hochzeit zwischen einer Virginia Weasley und einem Draco Malfoy gehört? Unsere Namen sind nicht gerade häufig und irgendjemand hätte es sicher einmal in einem Geschichtsbuch gelesen (zum Beispiel Hermine) und es mir gezeigt. Wenn diese Welt real wäre, hätte ich schon vorher davon gehört._

Gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass Muggel nie von der Zauberei gewusst hatten und Maria ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie von der Magie wusste und es eine Hexe in der Stadt gab. Das hörte sich alles sehr unwahrscheinlich an, aber es machte die Sache trotzdem nicht klarer. Also war diese Welt nur Schein und nichts davon war je passiert – was brachte ihr das? Es machte es nur noch unheimlicher, weil es den Ort, an dem sie sich befand, anscheinend gar nicht gab.

Sie seufzte laut auf und bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass sie es sehr laut getan hatte, bis James und Harry herumfuhren und sie anstarrten. Röte stieg ihre Wangen hinauf, während sie versuchte, sich etwas Kluges einfallen zu lassen, das sie sagen konnte. Weil James dabei war, wollte sie nicht fragen, ob sie Harry sprechen konnte. Nicht nach dem Blick, den er ihr an Tag zuvor in der Küche zugeworfen hatte.

„Ich wollte nur… nach einem Buch schauen," brachte sie schließlich heraus und ging zum erstbesten Regal zu ihrer Rechten. Sie nahm ein beliebiges Buch aus dem Regal und blätterte es durch. Die Augen zusammenkneifend, fragte sie sich, ob sie es falsch herum hielt. Nachdem sie es herumgedreht hatte, erkannte sie plötzlich, dass es in Latein geschrieben war.

_Das erklärt alles_, dachte sie und fühlte sich idiotisch. Sie stellte das Buch an seinen Platz zurück und las die Titel der anderen daneben.

_Bin ich hier im lateinischen Regal, oder was?,_ fragte sie sich. _Schreibt hier auch jemand_ _in Englisch?!_

Ginny bemerkte, dass James und Harry still geworden waren und als sie ihnen über die Schulter einen Blick zuwarf, sah sie, dass Harry sie aus den Augenwinkeln anstarrte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wandte er sich sofort wieder dem Abstauben der Bücher zu, als wäre nichts gewesen.

_Er ist misstrauisch,_ erkannte Ginny. _Er traut mir nicht. Sie trauen mir beide nicht._

Ein paar Minuten später hatte sie endlich ein Buch gefunden, das in Englisch geschrieben war. Der Titel des Buches war jedoch in so verschlungener Schrift geschrieben, dass sie ihn nicht lesen konnte. Es sah aus wie ‚Juiehische Fhiiolophu' , aber der Text innen war englisch, also vermutete Ginny, dass es etwas anderes heißen musste. Vielleicht war es ein Name. Sie musste mit Harry sprechen, doch es sah so aus, als würden sein Vater und er den ganzen Tag Bücher abstauben.

_Auch egal,_ dachte Ginny und ging zu den Sitzgelegenheiten in der Mitte der Bibliothek hinüber, _ich setz mich einfach hierher und les ein bisschen ‚Juiehische Fhiiolophu'_.

Keiner der beiden sagt etwas, als sie bemerkten, dass Ginny in der Bibliothek bleiben würde, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ein leises missbilligendes Schnalzen mit der Zunge gehört hatte.

‚Juiehische Fhiiolophu' war schwer zu verstehen, aber nach einigen Seiten verstand Ginny endlich den Titel. Es hieß nicht ‚Juiehische Fhiiolophu', sondern ‚griechische Philosophie'. Stolz darauf, den Titel herausgefunden zu haben, las sie weiter und versuchte, Gefallen daran zu finden.

Draco hatte schlechte Laune. Egal, was er tat, nichts konnte seine Stimmung haben. Er hatte sogar Elle ärgerlich angefaucht, weil sie die ganze Zeit um ihn herumgeflattert war, wie eine nervige Fliege, und ihn gefragt hatte, was denn los sei. Als sie dann weggeschlichen war, fast in Tränen, hatte sich seine Laune nur noch verschlechtert.

_Sogar als Prinz ist mein Leben scheiße,_ dachte er. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte auf den Baldachin seines Himmelbettes. Es war das Beste, wenn er von Leuten fernblieb, wenn er sauer war. Aber daran gab es auch die schlechte Seite, nämlich dass er so zu viel Zeit hatte, über alles nachzudenken und sich an Dinge zu erinnern, die ihn wütend gemacht hatten. Und in diesem Fall beinhalteten diese ‚Dinge' auch Ginny Weasley. Sie hatte etwas an sich, was seine Nerven schrecklich strapazierte. Vielleicht war es ihr Optimismus, wie hoffnungsvoll sie immer schaute, wenn er sie sah.

_Für sie,_ dachte Draco verbittert, _sieht alles erst mal nach Sonnenschein und Regenbogen aus und es schockt sie schrecklich, wenn es doch nur Gift und Regen ist._

Auch wie sie immer mit ihm sprach. Als ob sie versuchte, ihn zu ändern. Als ob sie ihn ändern könnte. Er wusste nicht, warum er das so empfand, aber es war einfach ihr Verhalten. Die Art, wie sie mit ihm sprach, war, als wollte sie ihn in das verwandeln, wie sie ihn gerne hätte, wie sie ihren Ehemann gerne hätte. Ihr Ehemann sollte Tee mögen. Ihrem Ehemann sollte es nicht egal sein, wenn 10 Menschen umgebracht wurden.

_Dann sollte ihr verdammter Ehemann Harry Potter sein,_ dachte Draco wütend. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben sehnte sich Draco nach daheim. Zurück in seinem großen, kalten Malfoy Manor, wo sein größtes Problem war, ob er mit seiner Mutter oder im Bett frühstücken sollte. Er wäre sogar glücklich, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, und sich darüber zu sorgen, wie er Potter im Quidditch schlagen könnte. Überall schien es besser zu sein als hier. Weil er wusste, wie er die Situationen bewältigen musste. Er würde mit seiner Mutter essen oder nicht – es war egal. Und wenn er gegen Potter verlöre, na und? Das tat er doch sowieso ständig. Aber hier waren er und alles andere immer unsicher. Zuerst einmal, warum er überhaupt hier war. Oder ob er jemals zurückkam. Aber die Sache, die ihn am meisten verwirrte, war, warum er, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihn Ginny nervte und aufregte, die ganze Zeit dachte, wie hübsch sie doch war und wie wundervoll es wäre, mit der Hand durch ihre Haare zu fahren. Diese Gedanken machten ihn nur noch wütender, am meisten auf sich selbst, und so zwang er sich, nur an die schlechten Seiten Ginny Weasleys zu denken.

Ginny saß bis zum Abend in der Bibliothek, las Griechische Philosophie und wurde langsam genervt, dass James und Harry so lange zum Bücher abstauben brauchten. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie unfair war, weil die Bibliothek ungefähr so groß wie der Fuchsbau war und es wahrscheinlich länger als ein Tag dauern würde, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Aber es verärgerte sie trotzdem und sie ging schlecht gelaunt zum Abendessen. Wieder waren es nur Elle, Draco und sie, die an dem riesigen Tisch aßen. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal redete Elle mit jedem, der zuhören wollte, anstatt Fragen zu stellen. Diesmal war es Ginny, die sofort, als sie fertig gegessen hatte, den Tisch verlies und die Bibliothek zurückkehrte.

Sie hätte fast frustriert aufgestöhnt, als Harry und James immer noch Seite an Seite waren und Bücher abstaubten.

„Esst ihr eigentlich nie?" fragte sie schrill. Sie drehten sich um und starrten sie an. Ginny war wütend auf sich selbst.

_Ich bin eine Prinzessin! Ich kann James befehlen wegzugehen. Ist doch egal, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht, er ist ein Diener!_

Sie wusste, dass sie gemein war, doch sie hörte sich selbst sagen, „Ähh… James? Könntest du bitte meine Eltern zu mir holen?"

Er sah sie finster an. „Wenn Ihr mir vergebt, Hoheit, aber Eure Eltern sind im Dorf."

„Ja, weiß ich," sagte Ginny unschuldig.

_Deswegen sollst du sie ja holen. Damit du für eine Weile weg bist._

„Mit allem Respekt, könntet Ihr vielleicht jemand anderen finden, der sie holt? Wir müssen das noch fertig machen…" er gestikulierte in Richtung der Bücher, „bevor wir heute Arbeitsschluss haben." Seine Stimme war hart und kalt und er starrte sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Sie fühlte sich scheußlich, weil sie ihn herumkommandierte, wenn er es doch nicht verdient hatte. Aber sie musste mit Harry sprechen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er, wenn sie das sagte, keinesfalls gehen würde. Sie konnte nicht mit Harry sprechen, wenn sein Vater dabei war.

„Bitte," sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Nachdruck in der Stimme.

James hielt seine Miene starr, doch Ginny konnte den Ärger fast spüren, der in ihm aufstieg.

„Ja, Eure Hoheit."

Er sah Harry an und Ginny sah den Blick, den sie austauschten, als er von der Leiter stieg. Ginny trat in den Raum und machte somit die Tür frei und James ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei.

_Er ist sehr mutig,_ dachte sie_, er ist sichtlich unfreundlich zu mir. Ich könnte es meinen Eltern sagen und er würde rausgeschmissen werden. Natürlich würde ich nie so etwas tun, aber ich könnte._

Sie wartete bis seine Schritte verklungen waren, dann wandte sie sich Harry zu. Er hatte ihr wieder den Rücken zugekehrt und staubte Bücher ab. Doch nun gebrauchte er einen Lumpen, um den Staub abzuwischen, was, wie Ginny dachte, klüger war, als die Bücher auf- und zuzuknallen. Ginny trat vorsichtig vor und wrang nervös die Hände.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Majestät?" sagte er seufzend und ließ das Buch, das er in der Hand hatte, sinken, doch drehte nicht den Kopf.

„Kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

„Natürlich Hoheit," Sie bemerkte eine Spur von Sarkasmus und Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme, als er das Buch zurückstellte, von der Leiter stieg und sich ihr zuwandte.

„Du kannst deinem Vater sagen," sagte sie sanft, „dass er diese Bücher nicht mehr länger abstauben muss, Ich werde jemand anderen dafür finden."

Sein Gesicht blieb hart, aber seine Augen wurden weicher.

„Danke sehr, Hoheit," Er klang nicht sehr dankbar.

„Und du kannst dich bei ihm für mich entschuldigen," sagte sie und erlaubte sich ein Lächeln, „weil ich ihn zu meinen Eltern geschickt habe, nur weil ich mit dir alleine sprechen wollte."

„Also habt Ihr ihn ohne Grund ausgeschickt," Sein stumpfer, anklagender Blick war für sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet und so starrte sie ihn für eine Minute mit offenem Mund an.

„Naja, nein, nicht wirklich…"

Er grinste freudlos und es erinnerte Ginny so sehr an Draco, dass es schon fast beängstigend war.

_Oh Gott, Harry, warum hasst du mich so sehr? Was habe ich dir angetan?_

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, bis Harry hohl lachte. Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen und sie war verlegen, weil sie laut gedacht hatte.

„Was Ihr mir angetan habt?" wiederholte er, „Ihr habt mir nur meine Mutter genommen."

Ginny fühlte, als würde der Boden unter ihren Füßen wegkippen und sie blieb nur schwer auf den Beinen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Aber Maria hat gesagt… sie hat mir erzählt, dass ich sie nicht umgebracht habe…"

"Ihr habt sie nicht umgebracht," sagte er scharf. Ginny versuchte, den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken.

_Ich hab sie nicht umgebracht. Also, warum hasst er mich dann?_

„Was habe ich dann getan?" wisperte sie und betete, dass sie nicht zu weinen anfangen und ihre wahren Gefühle zeigen würde. Harry schüttelte einfach den Kopf.

„Wenn es das ist, worüber Ihr mit mir sprechen wollt, Hoheit, dann will ich es nicht. Ich habe Pflichten, die ich erfüllen muss…"

„Nein." Sogar sie selbst war von dem Nachdruck in ihrer Stimme überrascht. „Geh nicht, bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, warum du mich so hasst. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen."

„Aber Ihr wisst warum," fauchte er abweisend.

„Tu ich nicht!" schoss sie wütend zurück. Er starrte sie so kalt an, dass ihr Blut zu gefrieren schien und aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte sie sich.

„Sag mir warum, Harry Potter. Nur weil du denkst, ich weiß es, heißt das nicht, dass ich es wirklich tue. Ich bin nicht der Mensch, der du denkst, dass ich bin."

„Ihr seid genau der Mensch, der ich denke, dass ihr seid," zischte er, „genauso wie Eure Eltern. Ich hoffe, dass der, der heute diese Familie umgebracht hat, Euch auch tötet. Und ich hoffe, es wird langsam und schmerzhaft sein, denn Leute wie Ihr und Eure Familie verdienen es, langsam zu sterben und in der Hölle zu verrotten."

Damit stürmte er an ihr vorbei, aus der Bibliothek und ließ sie dort stehen, nicht fähig zu atmen oder sich zu bewegen. Ihre Augen füllten sich so schnell mit Tränen, dass sie nicht einmal blinzeln musste, damit sie ihre Wangen herunterrollten. Ihre Beine konnten sie nicht länger tragen und sie setzte sich schwer auf den Boden. Sie nahm eine Handvoll ihres bauschigen Rockes, der um sie ausgebreitet war, und schluchzte hinein. Sie wollte nicht schluchzen, wie ein kleines Kind, sie wusste, dass es lächerlich und kindisch war, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Diese Worte, die Harry zu ihr gesagt hatte… sie waren schlimmer als jede Beleidigung, die ihr Malfoy je an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie waren schlimmer, weil sie Harry liebte, sogar hier in der Vergangenheit, und jedes schreckliche Wort war wie ein Messer in ihrer Brust. Ginny weinte für lange Zeit. Als sie schließlich alle Tränen rausgeheult hatte, ließ sie sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte stumpf an die Decke. Alles war so verkehrt! Diese Welt war nicht richtig, egal wie glücklich Harry mit seinem Vater war. Egal, wie wundervoll Maria, wie bewundernswert Elle oder wie reich Ginny war. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem alten, klapprigen Haus, wünschte sich, das Heulen des Familienghuls über sich zu hören, der versuchte, so eklige Geräusche wie nur möglich zu erzeugen. Aber nichts davon kam, und die schon tiefstehende Sonne versank gänzlich und die Dunkelheit warf lange Schatten in die Bibliothek. Doch Ginny blieb auf dem Boden liegen und starrte wie versteinert nach oben, alles war völlig still. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben so allein, so verzweifelt gefühlt. Sogar während ihres ersten Schuljahres, als Tom Riddle sie benutzt hatte, um schreckliche Dinge zu tun, hatte sie immer die Sicherheit gehabt, dass sie es jemandem erzählen könnte, wenn sie nur den Mut dazu fände. Aber hier gab es niemanden, an den sie sich wenden könnte. Niemand würde es verstehen und auch wenn Maria sehr verständnisvoll war, würde sie trotzdem glauben, Ginny sei verrückt, wenn sie ihr weismachen wollte, sie käme aus der Zukunft. Der einzige, der sie vielleicht verstehen könnte, war Draco Malfoy, aber Ginny würde eher Dreck essen, als ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten.

„Ich hoffe, dass der, der heute diese Familie umgebracht hat, Euch auch tötet." Harrys Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder und sie blinzelte, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel. Könnte es Harry gewesen sein, der diese 10 Leute umgebracht hatte? Nein. Sie verwarf die Idee sofort wieder. Er konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Harry war vielleicht ein bisschen… depressiv und hatte seine Wut lange in sich hineingefressen, aber er war kein mordlustiger Killer. Doch es war trotzdem seltsam, so etwas zu jemandem Königlichen zu sagen.

Ginny wusste nicht, wie lang sie dort gelegen hatte, aber nach einer Weile verklangen die Schritte und gedämpften Stimmen der Diener, bis es vollkommen still im Schloss war. Als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, saß dort Maria auf ihrem Bett. Sie stand auf, als Ginny eintrat, und eilte mit ernstem Gesicht zu ihr herüber.

„Wo seid Ihr gewesen?" fragte sie, „es ist fast Mitternacht. Ich habe mich zu Tode gesorgt – ich dachte, Ihr habt vielleicht das Schloss verlassen, während dieser Mörder immer noch auf freiem Fuß ist."

„Ich war in der Bibliothek," unterbrach sie Ginny leise. Maria sah verblüfft drein.

„Oh, na, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass Euch niemand finden konnte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Ihr wirklich in die Bibliothek gegangen seid."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ihr hasst lesen," sagte Maria schlicht, „also, los, lasst uns Euch fürs Bett fertig machen…"

_Auch wenn sie mich schon mein ganzes Leben lang kennt,_ dachte Ginny, während Maria sie auszog,_ merkt sie sicherlich nicht, wenn ich traurig bin, oder?_

Ginny stieg ins Bett und Maria stopfte die Decken um sie herum fest.

„Was ist mit Lily Potter passiert?" fragte Ginny plötzlich. Maria hörte auf, die Kissen hinter Ginnys Kopf aufzuschütteln und mied ihren Blick.

„Sie ist tot, meine Liebe."

„Das weiß ich," fauchte Ginny ärgerlich, „wie ist sie gestorben?"

„Wenn Ihr Euch nicht erinnern könnt, sollte nicht ich die sein, die es Euch erzählt," sagte Maria und klopfte Ginny sanft auf den Kopf. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. Ginny setzte sich im Bett auf, entschlossen jetzt herauszufinden, was passiert war, bevor sie sich wieder hinlegte. „Wer soll es mir dann sagen? Meine Eltern?"

Maria blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen. Sie drehte sich um und Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in ihren schwarzen Augen. „Ich wünschte, Ihr würdet Euch nicht darum sorgen," sagte sie leise, „es ist vor Jahren passiert…"

„Sag es mir!" kreischte Ginny. Sie hatte genug vom freundlich sein. Wenn ihr freundlich sein nichts brachte, war sie eben nachdrücklich oder sogar gemein, wenn es sein musste.

Maria ließ die Schultern sinken, kehrte zu Ginnys Bett zurück und setzte sich neben sie. „Ihr ward erst fünf, als es passierte," sagte sie mit feuchten Augen und Ginny fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie sie so angemault hatte, „aber ich dachte, Ihr wüsstet…"

„Ich habe es vergessen," wisperte Ginny. Maria richtete sich seufzend auf und wischte sich die Augen. „Jeder hat Lily geliebt. Das ganze Personal, meine ich. Sie war wunderschön und strahlend und besserte immer deine Laune, wenn man sie sah. Sie heiratete James und bekam einen Sohn, es war die perfekte Familie. Ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich neidisch auf sie war, weil die drei so perfekt, so erfüllt wirkten…" Sie brach ab und musste sich noch einmal die Augen trocknen. „Lily war eine liebe Freundin. Eine gute Freundin."

Obwohl Ginny schon fast vor Erwartung starb, blieb sie geduldig, wartete, bis Maria fortfuhr und ließ sie sich die Zeit nehmen, die sie dazu brauchte.

„Ich glaube, Euer Vater war eifersüchtig," sagte Maria schniefend und starrte auf einen Punkt auf der Wand hinter Ginnys Kopf. „Er war schon damals ein Schürzenjäger und ist es eigentlich heute noch, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Eines Tages rief er Lily zu sich und…"

Ginny hatte plötzlich eine schreckliche Ahnung, was Maria als nächstes sagen würde. Während sie darauf wartete, dass Maria sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam, fühlte sie, wie eine Knoten sich in ihrem Magen bildete und sie nur schwer schlucken ließ.

„Natürlich war Lily danach nicht mehr so strahlend und glücklich wie vorher. Ein paar Leute versuchten sie zu fragen, was los sei, auch ich und ihr Ehemann, aber sie lächelte immer nur müde und sagte ‚Nichts ist. Mir geht es gut.' Aber nach ein paar Wochen stellte sich heraus, dass nichts gut war, denn sie sagte James, dass sie wieder schwanger war. Nur dass es nicht sein Kind war."

„Oh mein Gott," hauchte Ginny. Sie packte eine Handvoll ihrer Decke, ihre Fingerknöchel wurden weiß. Ihr Herz klopfte schmerzhaft und der Knoten in ihrem Magen wurde unerträglich. Sie fühlte sich übel.

„James war wütend," Maria lachte hohl, „aber es ist Untertreibung, James' Gefühl mit Wut zu beschreiben. Niemand hatte James je so… rasend gesehen. Er war sichtlich geladen, als er dann dem König, Eurem Vater, gegenübertrat. Er hat Euren Vater direkt vor Euer Mutter beschuldigt, und als Eure Mutter hörte, wie Euer Vater zugab, Lily vergewaltigt zu haben, wurde auch sie wütend. Nur nicht auf James oder Euren Vater, sondern auf Lily selbst. Als ob sich Lily selbst mit dem Kind des Königs geschwängert hätte. Zwei Tage später verschwand Lily. Ein paar Diener glaubten, sie sei abgehauen, aber ich habe es schon damals nicht geglaubt. Sie hatte einen Ehemann, einen sechsjährigen Sohn und war schwanger. Auch wenn der Vater des Kindes schrecklich war, wollte sie es trotzdem. Lily hat es mir selbst gesagt, mit der Begründung, dass es schließlich auch ihr Kind war."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Ginny und hatte immer noch ihre Decke gepackt, „was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Sie wurde ein paar Tage später gefunden," sagte Maria und heftete ihren leeren Blick auf Ginny, „im Wald nahe beim Schloss. Sie wurde mit Pfeilen erschossen. Mit gut einem Dutzend."

Ginny fühlte, wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Sie klappte die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte die Welle der Übelkeit, die sie überkam, herunterzuschlucken.

„Auch wenn es nie bewiesen wurde," fuhr Maria mit leiser Stimme fort, „war es offensichtlich, dass Eure Mutter es arrangiert hatte. Vor allem weil die Pfeile die der Schlosswache waren."

_Kein Wunder, dass Harry mich hasst,_ dachte Ginny mit zugekniffenen Augen_, Ich würde mich auch hassen, wenn ich er wäre. Wie schrecklich… er hatte Recht, meine Eltern verdienen es, in der Hölle zu verrotten._

„Hasst er mich deshalb?" flüsterte Ginny, ließ ihre Hand vom Mund sinken, doch hielt die Augen geschlossen.

„Wer?" Marias warme, weiche Hand umfasste Ginnys sanft.

„Harry." Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte Maria an, „Hasst Harry mich deshalb? Wegen dem, was meine Eltern seiner Mutter angetan haben?"

„Naja, seht es auch einmal von seinem Standpunkt," sagte Maria schnell, „Euer Vater misshandelt seine Mutter, Eure Mutter tötet sie. Und jetzt wollt Ihr plötzlich immer mit ihm sprechen, obwohl Ihr ihn vorher in einer Weise behandelt habt… wenn ich ehrlich bin, Hoheit, habt Ihr ihn vorher schrecklich behandelt. Er hält es wahrscheinlich für eine Falle…"

„Wie habe ich ihn vorher behandelt?" fragte Ginny und richtete sich auf, „sag mir, wie ich ihn vorher behandelt habe."

Maria starrte sie an. „Meine Liebe, manchmal besorgt Ihr mich. Wie kommt es, dass Ihr Euch an nichts erinnern könnt?"

„Sag es mir bitte einfach."

Maria seufzte. „Ihr habt ihn immer verspottet. Erinnert Ihr Euch nicht? Habt seiner Mutter schreckliche Namen gegeben. Habt ihm gesagt, er sei der Nächste."

Ginny hatte plötzlich ein Bild vor Augen.

Harry war auf den Knien und schrubbte den Boden mit einem Lappen, während sie mit einem dreckigen Grinsen über ihm stand.

„Deine Mutter war eine kleine Schlampe," sagte sie mit aalglatter Stimme, „sie ist zu meinem Vater gekommen, nicht andersrum…"

Harry biss nur die Zähne zusammen und antwortete nicht.

„Du bist der Nächste, Harry Potter. Meine Eltern haben schon Pläne für dich…"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf um dieses Bild aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es war so wirklich wie eine Erinnerung gewesen.

_Mein Gott, was ist los? Ist diese Welt doch real? Ist all dies wirklich passiert?_

„Versucht ein wenig zu schlafen," sagte Maria und Ginny kam es so vor, als wäre nur eine Sekunde vergangen, da waren alle Kerzen aus und Maria war gegangen. Langsam legte sich Ginny wieder hin. Jetzt wusste sie die Wahrheit, warum Harry sie hasste, aber sie fühlte sich dadurch nicht im Mindesten besser. Wie konnte sie selbst so grausam sein?

_Es war nicht ich,_ versicherte sie sich selbst, _ich würde nie so etwas zu Harry sagen. Niemals._

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nie einschlafen würde, doch der Tag war sowohl körperlich als auch geistlich sehr anstrengend gewesen. In dem Augenblick, als sie ihre Augenlider schloss, fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Draco war nach dem Mittagessen im Schloss herumgewandert und hatte nach etwas zu tun gesucht, als er mit Ginny zusammentraf. Er hatte schon beim Frühstück bemerkt, als sie in ihrem Essen herumgestochert hatte, dass ihre Haut heute etwas fahl aussah. Ihre Augen schienen größer, dunkler und auf irgendeine Weise trauriger zu sein und unter ihnen waren bläuliche Schatten. Natürlich hatte er nichts gesagt – er vermutete, dass sie wahrscheinlich darüber nachgrübelte, wie sie nach Hogwarts zurückkommen könnte. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten. Genervt drehte er sich um.

„Hungrig?" fragte er.

Sie hielt an, den Rücken zu ihm, dann drehte sie sich langsam, bis sie ihn ansah.

„Was?" fragte sie mit angesäuerter Stimme.

„Bist du nicht hungrig?"

Sie sah ihn ungläubig und verwirrt an.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Malfoy."

Sie drehte sie wieder um und ging weiter. Er runzelte die Stirn.

_Nein,_ dachte er stur. Er wollte sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was mit ihr los war. Ihr nachgehend bohrte er nach.

„Du hast beim Frühstück und Mittagessen kaum etwas gegessen."

„Das ist meine Sache."

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und sah nicht über die Schulter. Draco hielt an und sein Stirnrunzeln wurde zu einer Grimasse.

„Schön. Jetzt gehst du und denkst wieder drüber nach, wie wir zurückkommen können, oder?"

Als er das sagte, wirbelte sie herum, ihr Haar flog um ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass es, deiner Meinung nach, gar keinen Weg zurück gibt," schnappte sie.

_Wenigstens habe ich jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit,_ dachte er grinsend.

„Glaub ich auch nicht. Aber so wie du aussiehst, hast du wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht, wie du heimkommen könntest."

Sie verengte die Augen und trat ein paar Schritte näher. „Du denkst, du weißt alles, stimmt's?"

„Ich weiß soviel ich wissen muss," antwortete er mit öliger Stimme. Sie hatte die Arme fest über der Brust verschränkt und starrte ihn wütend an. „Weißt du, warum Harry mich hasst?"

„Nein, und ich will es auch nicht wissen."

„Weil ich gemein zu ihm war," sagte sie und beachtete ihn nicht, „in dieser Welt bin ich eine Art verwöhnte, grausame Prinzessin. Ich bin… Ich bin so wie du. Kein Wunder, dass sie wollen, dass wir heiraten. Wir sind hier anscheinend wirklich ein richtiges Traumpaar."

„Ich bin gemein?" grollte Draco.

„Ja, bist du."

Er bemerkte eine dünne Schicht Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn.

_Mache ich sie wirklich so nervös?_

„Und," fuhr sie fort, „ich fange an zu glauben, dass es dir hier gefällt. Endlich bist du ein Prinz. Du hast dich schon immer wie einer aufgeführt. Also, warum bleibst du nicht, wo du hingehörst?"

Er starrte sie an. „Was redest du da?"

Sie öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber dann sah sie aus, als würde sie ihre Meinung ändern. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und schien auf ihren Füßen zu schwanken. Mit dem Ärmel ihres Kleides wischte sie sich die Stirn.

„Ist ziemlich heiß hier, oder?" murmelte sie.

Eigentlich war es eher kalt, weil sie auch in der Nähe hoher Fenster standen. Immer, wenn der Wind draußen blies, konnte Draco einen eisigen Luftzug spüren.

„Was ich sagen wollte," fuhr sie fort, doch nun schon viel ruhiger, „ist, dass, wenn ich einen Weg zurück in die Zukunft finden sollte, du besser hier bleiben solltest."

„Glaubst du wirklich den Weg alleine zu finden?" fragte er ungläubig. Sie begann zu husten. „Sieh es doch ein, Weasley. Du brauchst meine Hilfe, wie auch immer du den Weg in die Zukunft finden willst."

Sie hörte auf zu husten und starrte ihn müde, aber immer noch wütend an.

„Ehrlich, Draco, so wie du redest, könnte man meinen, dass du doch glaubst, dass es einen Weg zurück gibt."

Er trat näher.

„Hör mir genau zu," sagte er grinsend, „ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass es einen Weg zurück gibt."

„Doch, hast du."

„Was ich gesagt habe, war, dass wir es nicht selbst tun können, weil wir uns nicht hierher gebracht haben. Vielleicht finden wir jemanden, der es für uns machen kann."

Ihre Augen leuchteten leicht auf.

„Ja, es gibt diese Hexe, über die ich dir gestern erzählt habe. Wir könnten sie besuchen…"

Sie hustete wieder, diesmal ein bisschen stärker.

„Fühlst du dich wohl, Weasley?" fragte er und achtete darauf, kein Gefühl in seine Stimme zu bringen.

„Mir geht's gut," sagte sie mit einem letzten Husten, „nicht dass es dich kümmert. Dich kümmert doch sowieso nichts."

Das ärgerte ihn. Er war so nett gewesen, sich nach ihrer Gesundheit zu erkundigen, vor allem weil ihre Augen immer dunkler wurden und sie sichtlich mehr schwitzte, und sie musste ihn natürlich sofort anfauchen. Sein Ärger verwandelte sich in Wut.

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass mich nichts kümmert," schnappte er, „du legst mir ständig Worte in den Mund, Weasley."

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, dann öffnete sie sie wieder, um ihn anzustarren.

„Draco, du machst mir Kopfschmerzen."

„Gut," grinste er. Sie legte ihre Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen und schloss wieder die Augen, als ob sie ihn aus ihren Gedanken verbannen wollte. Sie schwankte noch einmal und musste schnell ihre Hand ausstrecken um sich abzufangen. Draco fing an zu glauben, dass irgendetwas mit ihr wirklich nicht in Ordnung war, aber sie sagte es ihm ja nicht.

_Schön,_ dachte er, _wenn sie unbedingt alleine leiden will, bitteschön._

„Ist der Boden etwas wackelig?" fragt er grinsend. Sie sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich für eine Weile hinlegen," sagte sie und hustete kurz auf. Draco beobachtete leicht amüsiert, wie sie sich umdrehte und anfing, den Gang hinunterzustolpern, eine Hand auf die Brust gepresst.

_Sie sieht besoffen aus,_ dachte er fast grinsend, als Ginny plötzlich anhielt. Dann gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach. Sie fiel mit einem Wehen von roten Haaren und Röcken ohne einen Schrei aus Überraschung oder Schmerz. Draco war zuerst erschrocken, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass etwas wirklich nicht okay mit ihr war und sie nicht extra gefallen war. In ein paar Schritten war er bei ihr und kniete sich an ihre Seite. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch sie murmelte vor sich hin und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Dann krümmte sie sich und hustete so stark, dass es Draco nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie sich eine Lunge rausgehustet hätte. Sie begann schrecklich zu schwitzen, ihre Haare klebten an ihrer feuchten Stirn und Nacken.

_Sie ist krank,_ dachte er und drückte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Ihre Haut war kalt und feucht vom Schweiß. Sie stöhnte, als er sie berührte und drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Draco hielt inne, unsicher, ob sie nun ohnmächtig war oder nicht. Sollte er sie hier lassen und Hilfe holen oder sie selbst in ihr Zimmer tragen? Panik stieg in ihm auf und er fühlte sich sehr unwohl dabei. Normalerweise wusste er, was in solchen Situationen zu tun war, aber sie sah wirklich krank aus. Als hätte sie schlechtes Fleisch gegessen oder so etwas.

„Ginny?" fragte er.

„Meine Brust schmerzt," murmelte sie mit zuckenden Augenlidern, doch öffnete sie nicht, „und… und mir ist so kalt…"

_War ihr nicht vor fünf Minuten noch heiß?_

Draco sah sich um, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was er suchte. Zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er Schritte nahen und einen Augenblick später erschien Harry am Ende des Korridors. Dracos Erleichterung hielt nicht lange. Harry trat näher und öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als er bemerkte, dass Ginny im Fiebertraum war.

„Geh und hol jemanden," befahl Draco. Er starrte zu Harry hoch und hätte schwören können, dass etwas in seinen grünen Augen aufblitzte. War es Besorgnis? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, weil es sofort verschwand und Harry wieder denselben Weg zurückging, den er gekommen war, um Hilfe zu holen.

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At Bbabygirl90: mach ich, mach ich!! Hoffe, dass ich auch genug Zeit dazu habe… Schule und so halt…-.-

At Schwarzleser: Find ich schön!

At Sunnylein: Ich hatte erst Angst, dass niemand mehr meine Übersetzung mag, weil ich keine Reviews gekriegt hab, aber dann sind sie ja doch gekommen! Hab mich total gefreut, dass du dann extra nochmal zurückgekommen bist, um mir zu reviewn! DANKE! XD

At nachtschatten: Schon eher Zickenterror… bin bald mit N° 7 fertig… RiEsIgEs DaNkEsChÖn!!! Fürs Betalesen mein ich… XD

At Lara-Lynx: Die werden noch einige ‚Problemchen' in ihrer Beziehung haben, das stimmt… XD; darauf musst du halt noch etwas warten, aber wenigstens weißt du jetzt über Harry Bescheid!

D.V.G.M.1: Und? Hat das 6. Chap deine Erwartungen erfüllt? Ganz schön gemein, stimmt's? Dagegen ist Draco ja noch richtig mitfühlend! (gegen Ginnys Eltern mein ich…)

At Aldavinur: DANKE! Total lieb von dir, weil ich immer schon überlegt hab, ob das jetzt so schrecklich ‚übersetzt' klingt oder nicht!

At ArchAngelAzrael: Ich glaube, ich würde mich nicht so aufregen, wenn er mich heiraten wollte… XD;

At h0n3ymo0n: Ich beeil mich ja schon, aber leider muss ich ja auch noch andere Sachen machen…-.-; da hat man dann nie genug Zeit für die WIRKLICH wichtigen Sachen…XD

Falls jemand noch reviewt, während das Chap hochlädt, wird er/sie im Nächsten erwähnt!

(ich mach den Satzbau jedes Mal ein bisschen anders…XD; okay, ich weiß ich bin albern…)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, und wieder! Und sogar rechtzeitig…

Ich versuche, so regelmäßig wie möglich weiterzumachen, aber manchmal hab ich einfach keine Zeit. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das und seid nicht sauer! Find ich total lieb von euch, dass ihr so viele Reviews schreibt! xfreux

All You Need Is Love

7. Doktor Thomas

Als Ginny aufwachte, brauchte sie einen Moment, um zu erkennen, wo sie war. Zuerst, als sie eine verschwommene Person über sich sah, die ihr einen feuchten Lappen auf das Gesicht presste, dachte sie, es sei ihre Mutter und sie sei daheim im Bett. Aber als sie blinzelte, sich ihre Sicht langsam verschärfte und sie die Stimmen verstand, erkannte sie, dass sie nicht daheim war. Sie versuchte sich schnell aufzusetzen.

„Mum?" fragte sie mit belegter Stimme, obwohl eine sanfte Hand sie wieder in eine liegende Position schob. „Wo bin ich?"

„Eure Mutter schläft, meine Liebe," hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme sagen und wieder wurde der nasse Lappen gegen ihre Stirn gedrückt. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Es war Maria. Alles brach wieder auf Ginny herein und mit einem Seufzer der Verzweiflung ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Ihr Kopf pochte, ihr Körper schmerzte vom Fieber, und ihre Haut brannte. Als sie versuchte wieder zu sprechen, überkam sie ein gewaltiger Hustanfall. Ihre Kehle, die sowieso schon so trocken wie nur möglich war, brannte wie Feuer, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie war fast erleichtert, als es vorbei war und sie die Hand vom Mund nahm, aber jetzt war sie nur noch erschöpfter als vorher.

„Was hab ich?" krächzte sie.

Maria lächelte sie sanft an, doch in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Besorgnis. Sie tunkte den Lappen in einen Bottich mit kaltem Wasser, wrang ihn aus und drückte ihn dann wieder auf Ginnys Haut.

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher, meine Liebe," antwortete sie.

Nicht sicher? Ginny starrte sie für einen Moment mit offenem Mund an, doch die Luft musste ihre Kehle wieder gereizt haben, denn sie begann zu husten. Sie erschauerte kurz und die Gänsehaut ließ sie zittern, aber einen Moment später war ihr wieder brennend heiß.

_Husten, Schüttelfrost, Halsentzündung, Fieber,_ zählte Ginny in ihrem Kopf ab. Es hörte sich wie eine Art Erkältung an, doch Ginny hatte schon vorher Grippe gehabt und es war nie so wie dies hier gewesen. Sie hörte auf, sich darum zu sorgen und blickte Maria an.

„Werde ich sterben?" fragte sie mit kratzender Stimme.

Marias Besorgnis verschwand von ihrem Gesicht und wich Empörung.

„Natürlich nicht," sagte sie scharf, „ich werde Euch nicht sterben lassen, Hoheit. Das verspreche ich."

Sie drückte kurz Ginnys Hand, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich werde gleich mit etwas Warmen für Eure Kehle zurück sein," sagte sie und warf Ginny über die Schulter ein dünnes Lächeln zu.

Ginny stöhnte auf und ließ ihren Kopf ins Kissen zurücksinken. Sie wollte nichts Warmes – sie verkochte schon so fast. Sie kickte die Decke von sich, legte sich still hin und versuchte die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper zu ignorieren. Marias Versprechen hatte sie auch nicht viel besser fühlen lassen. Es war eine nette Geste, natürlich, aber Ginny war kein Idiot. Sie wusste, dass die medizinische Verpflegung im 17. Jahrhundert nicht besonders gut war. Leute konnten an einer einfachen Erkältung sterben und das hier war viel schlimmer. Sie schloss die Augen, leckte sich die trockenen Lippen und versuchte sich ihr eigenes Bett daheim vorzustellen. Immer wenn sie krank war, saß ihre Mutter an ihrer Bettkante und wenn sie nicht konnte, dann waren es ihr Vater oder einer ihrer Brüder. Ginny wusste, dass sie in Familiensachen ziemlich verwöhnt war – auch wenn sie es manchmal nervte, immer und überall von einem großen Bruder überwacht zu werden. Jedoch fand sie es immer angenehm, wenn sie nicht alleine herumliegen musste, wenn sie krank war. Jetzt war sie ganz allein und die Stille schrie in ihren Ohren. Ihr war unangenehm heiß, offensichtlich vom Fieber und ihre Kehle war rau und trocken. Es schmerzte zu schlucken und natürlich musste sie es erst recht tun, wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte es nicht zu tun. Mehrere Male musste sie husten, doch nicht so stark wie zuvor, doch es tat trotzdem höllisch weh. Sie war erschöpft, doch hielt sich mit aller Macht wach. Nicht weil sie unbedingt auf Maria warten wollte, sie war nämlich überhaupt nicht hungrig. Der Grund war, dass sie wegen Draco fragen wollte. Ginny konnte sich erinnern, dass sie mit ihm in der Halle geredet hatte und dann zusammengebrochen war. Sie konnte sich schwach erinnern, dass er sie im Gesicht berührt hatte, aber es konnte auch nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Sie wusste nicht, was beunruhigender war – zu träumen, dass Draco sie berührte oder dass er es wirklich tat. Es war nicht so, dass es nicht schön gewesen war, seine kühle Hand auf ihrer Haut war ziemlich erfrischend gewesen, und sie war sich sicher, wenn sie nicht krank gewesen wäre, hätte sie sicher etwas zwischen ihnen gespürt.

_Gott sei Dank war ich krank,_ dachte sie dankbar. Aber was hatte er getan, nachdem sie umgekippt war? Hatte er sie dort gelassen, um Hilfe zu holen oder selbst irgendwohin getragen? Sie erwischte sich dabei, das zweite zu wünschen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie es nicht sollte. Der typische Draco Malfoy hätte sie dort gelassen, auch wenn sie schon fast starb, um Hilfe zu holen, damit er nicht selber damit fertig werden musste.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, warum er Probleme mit dem Einschlafen hatte. Aber er wälzte sich schon die ganze Nacht hellwach herum. Er hatte ein nagendes Stechen in seinem Magen und auch wenn er nie über Ginny nachdachte, wusste er, dass es wegen ihr war. Er hatte peinlich genau darauf geachtet, über alles nachzudenken nur nicht über sie, aber am Ende musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Sie war wirklich krank, und als er vorhin, bevor er ins Bett gegangen war, Maria befragt hatte, hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass ihre Haut brennend heiß war. Das musste heißen, dass sie hohes Fieber hatte. Auch wegen der anderen Symptome vermutete Draco Lungenentzündung, da er es selbst zweimal gehabt hatte, wenn er öfters nur in seinem Schlafanzug in den Kerkern aufgewacht war, und wusste, worauf er achten musste. Er hatte aber auch den Verdacht, dass diese Leute hier keine Ahnung hatten, wie man Lungenentzündungspatienten zu behandeln hatte. In der medizinischen Wissenschaft waren sie anscheinend noch nicht sehr bewandert. Ginny war vielleicht in Lebensgefahr.

Aber er verstand nicht, warum ihn das so beunruhigte. Er wälzte sich immer weiter herum, bis er schließlich laut und ärgerlich seufzte, die Decke zurückwarf und die Beine aus dem Bett schwang.

_Vielleicht hilft es mir spazieren zu gehen, um mich zu beruhigen,_ dachte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er war verärgert, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte. Weil sich seine Augen schon lang an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte er herumlaufen ohne irgendetwas umzurennen. Er fand einen Samtumhang, der von dem Diener, der ihn entkleidet hatte, ordentlich in den Wandschrank gehängt worden war und dicke Socken, die er anzog. Ein paar Minuten verließ er sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Er hasste das Schloss in der Nacht. Die flackernden Kerzen gaben weder viel Licht noch Wärme und so waren die kalten Steinwände nur schwach beleuchtet. Draco konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich die ganze Zeit fühlte, als würde ihn gleich ein Vampir anspringen oder eine schwarze Katze an ihm vorbeilaufen. Es machte ihm keine Angst, weil es in seinem eigenen Haus dasselbe war, aber es beunruhigte ihn trotzdem. Draco wusste nicht, wo er hinging – nur ein bisschen Spazieren, aber er erwischte sich dabei, wie er zu Ginnys Zimmer ging. Er hielt sofort an und fluchte leise. Was war mit ihm los? Ginny war noch gar nicht tot. Er konnte auch bis zum Morgen warten, um sie zu sehen. Und außerdem erinnerte er sich an einen Stich in seinem Magen, als er früher am Tag gesehen hatte, wie schrecklich sie aussah. Er wollte sie nicht noch einmal so sehen. Wenn es etwas gab, was Draco hasste, war es Hilflosigkeit. Er konnte es nicht aushalten Menschen so hilflos zu sehen, wie Ginny an diesem Nachmittag, als er sie gegen alle seine Malfoy-Instinkte besucht hatte. Sie hatte geschlafen, leise gestöhnt, trotz des Schweißes mitleiderregend gezittert und die Decke von sich gekickt. Sie war nicht wach gewesen und er hatte sie nicht einmal richtig ansehen können.

„Hoheit?" fragte eine zaghafte Stimme.

Draco fuhr erschrocken herum und sah Maria auf sich zukommen. Sie balancierte eine flache Schale auf ihren Armen, aus der es dampfte. Draco bemerkte die Erschöpfung auf ihrem Gesicht und ihm wurde klar, dass diese Frau wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag herumgerannt war, ohne Rast oder Verschnaufpause. Sie hielt vor ihm an und legte ihren Kopf zurück, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Gibt es etwas, das Ihr benötigt, Hoheit?" fragte sie mit müder Stimme.

„Nein," antwortete Draco, „ich… gehe nur ein bisschen spazieren."

Maria presste ihre Lippen zusammen, dann lächelte sie ihn erschöpft an. „Ich schlage vor, das Ihr nicht so spät herumwandert, Hoheit. Ihr braucht Eure Erholung."

„Und du nicht?" sagte Draco mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Sie verstand es falsch und beeilte sich zu erklären. „Oh nein, Hoheit. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Ihr morgen erschöpft seid und habe Euch nur vorgeschlagen…"

„Nein, ich glaube, du hast mich missverstanden," unterbrach er sie, „Ich habe nur gemeint, dass du so aussiehst, als könntest du auch etwas Schlaf gebrauchen. Das ist alles."

Für einen Augenblick starrte sie ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann schloss sie ihn wieder und schien sich daran zu erinnern, was sie eigentlich tun wollte.

„Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen wollt, Hoheit, ich muss diese Suppe zu Hoheit Ginny bringen." Sie ging an ihm vorbei den Gang hinunter zu Ginnys Zimmer. Draco fing an zu reden, bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte.

„Sie ist wach?"

Maria hielt kurz an bevor sie den Raum betrat und sah sich nach Draco um. „Ja, sie ist vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht."

Dracos Beine entwickelten einen eigenen Willen und einen Moment später war er neben Maria im Türrahmen.

„Heißt das, dass es ihr besser geht?"

„Ich hoffe, Hoheit," antwortete Maria mit einer Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn, „ich habe noch nie vorher so eine Krankheit gesehen."

_Das macht Sinn,_ dachte Draco, _wahrscheinlich kannten sie damals Lungenentzündung noch nicht… oder besser jetzt._

Er vermutete, dass Ginny mit dem Körper eines Menschen in 400 Jahren sich als einziger den Erreger einfangen konnte, während niemand anderes es konnte.

„Wollt Ihr sie besuchen?"

Marias erschöpfte Stimme drang in sein Gedächtnis vor und er starrte sie an. Ja, er wusste, dass er es wollte. Er konnte es nicht bestreiten. Und irgendwie wusste er, dass er es sein sollte, der jetzt für sie da war. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht richtig beschreiben – und er wünschte sich, es würde gar nicht existieren – dass er dachte, dass sie ihn jetzt mehr als alles andere brauchte. Vielleicht weil sie beide wussten, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen. Dann verwarf er diese absurden Gedanken schnell wieder. Ginny hasste ihn – simpel und unbestreitbar. Sie hatte fast immer Wutausbrüche, wenn er anwesend war. Sie war nie glücklich, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Ihre Gespräche endeten immer mit Gebrülle, Gestreite oder so etwas. Gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass Draco nicht länger als fünf Minuten bei ihr sein konnte, weil sie ihn so furchtbar aufregte. Sie war nur schön anzuschauen, sonst nichts. Und das war jetzt sicher auch nicht der Fall, weil sie todkrank war.

„Hoheit?" fragte Maria noch einmal, als Draco nicht antwortete.

„Ich komme," sagte er, bevor sie zu Ende reden konnte.

Ginny kämpfte mit sich, um wach zu bleiben, weil sie wollte, dass jemand in der Nähe war und so wartete sie auf Maria. Ihre Augenlider aber fielen immer wieder zu, weil sie so schwer waren.

Sie ließ einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als sich ihre Schlafzimmertür schließlich öffnete. Maria trat mit einer dampfenden Schüssel in den Händen ein. Aber Draco war gleich hinter ihr. Zuerst dachte Ginny, sie halluziniere. Sie beobachtete Maria, wie sie zu ihrem Bett kam, ihr in eine sitzende Position verhalf, sie mit Kissen abstützte und ihr die Schüssel in den Schoß stellte. Draco war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben, mit verschränkten Armen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Maria drehte sich um und ging zur Tür zurück. Sie hielt an Dracos Seite an und sagte leise, „Nur ein paar Minuten, Hoheit. Sie ist erschöpfter, als ich dachte."

Draco nickte knapp, Maria verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür fest hinter sich. Ginny traf kurz Dracos Blick, dann senkte sie die Augen auf die Suppe, auf die sie absolut keinen Hunger hatte. Sie schmeckte nach nichts. Ginny wünschte fast, Draco wäre nicht gekommen. Sie wusste, dass sie schrecklich aussehen musste. Ihr Haar klebte an ihrer schweißnassen Stirn und Nacken und das baumwollene Nachtgewand lag wegen des Schweißes eng an ihrem Körper an. Sie leckte schnell die Rückseite ihres Silberlöffels sauber, um sich selbst darin zu sehen.

Ihr Spiegelbild war leicht verschwommen, aber sie konnte die schwarzen Schatten unter ihren versunkenen Augen und ihre käsige Haut sehen. Auch wenn sie peinlich berührt und verlegen war, erleichterte seine Anwesenheit sie auch seltsamerweise. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum es gerade Draco Malfoy war, der sie sich besser fühlen ließ. Als sie wieder zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass er sie immer noch mit dieser ausdruckslosen Miene anstarrte.

_Warum sieht er eigentlich immer so perfekt aus? So wie er aussieht, fühl ich mich gleich noch 10mal hässlicher._

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, öffnete er den Mund.

„Du siehst verdammt scheiße aus."

Ginny verengte sie Augen vor Überraschung. Dann lachte sie. Sie lachte wirklich, auch wenn es sich wie ein Krächzen anhörte und in einem Hustanfall endete, aber sie lächelte. Es schien, als wäre all die Spannung zwischen den Beiden verschwunden und in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich ihm gegenüber völlig friedfertig, egal wie krank sie sich gerade fühlte.

„Willst du dich nicht hinsetzen?" fragte Ginny und deutete mit dem Löffel auf einen Stuhl. Sie hasste den Klang ihrer Stimme – kratzig und heiser, als hätte sie gerade eine Grippe überstanden – aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Nimm dir einen Stuhl."

Draco sah sie noch einen Moment länger an, als schien er zu überlegen. Dann zuckte er leicht mit den Achseln, nahm sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn neben Ginnys Bett, wie sie es vorgeschlagen hatte. Er lehnte sich vor, mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien und den Fingern auf den Lippen, und schwieg einen Moment, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Weißt du," sagte er nachdenklich, „das ist das erste Mal, dass du nett zu mir bist und das wahrscheinlich nur, weil du krank bist und phantasierst."

„Ich phantasiere nicht," verteidigte sich Ginny mit rauer Stimme, „ich wäre viel öfter nett zu dir, wenn du nett zu mir wärst."

„Das musst du verstehen, Weasley," sagte Draco und betrachtete sie genau. Sie wusste nicht, warum sein scharfer Blick ihr Herz so schnell klopfen ließ. „Ich bin eben kein netter Mensch. Ich bin nur ich selbst, wenn ich bei dir bin."

Ginny starrte lang zurück, bis sie sich wieder ihrer Suppe zuwandte. Was sollte sie darauf sagen? Es war die Wahrheit. Draco Malfoy war von Natur aus gemein und hinterhältig und das würde sich durch nichts ändern. Sie verstand jetzt, dass er es nicht tat, um sie zu ärgern. Er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber nur so, wie er sich allen gegenüber verhielt. Doch Ginny dachte trotzdem, dass er zu Weasleys wohl extra gemein war. Es gab eine lange Pause, in der nur Ginny zu hören war, wie sie ihre Suppe trank. Es war wirklich zu heiß für sie, wenn man bedachte, dass ihr der Schweiß sowieso schon vom Gesicht lief. Was würde sie in diesem Moment nicht alles für einen Abkühlungszauber geben. Als Ginny nichts mehr von der Suppe herunter bekam, stellte sie die Schüssel neben ihrem Bett auf den Boden. Aber dann wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Sie mochte es nicht, ihn einfach nur anzustarren, ohne etwas zu sagen, also sah sie ihre Hände an. Ihr fiel eine Frage ein, und bevor sie zweimal nachdenken konnte, redete sie schon los.

„Warum bist du gekommen? Es ist fast 4 Uhr am Morgen."

„Ich bin Frühaufsteher."

Ginny hob sehr langsam den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, weil sie spürte, dass jede hastige Bewegung sie nur noch mehr erschöpfen würde. Seine Miene war mal wieder unlesbar.

„Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt," fragte sie heiser, „dass du seltsam bist?"

Er grinste und sie sah Belustigung in seinen stählernen Augen, „Nein, du bist die Erste."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht," fuhr sie fort, von seiner freundlichen Antwort ermutigt. „Im ersten Moment denke ich, du hasst mich und im nächsten machst du so was, wie das hier."

Da geschah es. Das Gefühl verschwand von seinem Gesicht, als hätte jemand einen Vorhang vor seiner Seele heruntergelassen. „So was, wie was?" fragte er tonlos.

Sie runzelte mit klopfendem Herzen die Stirn. Sie war jetzt völlig aus der Spur geraten. Plötzlich wollte sie nur noch schlafen. „Weiß nicht," murmelte sie, „mich besuchen, mein ich. Ich verstehe dich nicht."

„Das hast du schon gesagt."

„Tut mir Leid. Aber ich tue es wirklich nicht."

„Ich will auch gar nicht, dass du mich verstehst," antwortete er und seine Mudwinkel fielen leicht nach unten. „Du bist die Letzte, die mich verstehen soll."

Wenn sie nich so erschöpft gewesen wäre, wäre sie wütend geworden. Stattdessen sagte sie undeutlich, „Okay, dann versuch ich es auch erst gar nicht."

„Bist du müde?"

„Nein, ist schon okay," log sie. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie das gesagt hatte. Vielleicht weil sie nicht wollte, dass er ging.

Er grinste schief. „Genauso okay, wie du warst, als du heute zusammengeklappt bist?"

„Ich bin nicht zusammengeklappt…" Sie blinzelte, „Ich bin nur… ohnmächtig geworden. So in der Art."

„Ist dasselbe."

„Bist du wirklich ein Frühaufsteher oder hast du mich aus einem bestimmten Grund besucht?"

Diese Frage hatte er anscheinend nicht erwartet, denn er sah sie verwirrt an. Ginny traf seinem Blick und versuchte angestrengt, ihre Augenlider offen zu halten.

„Ich war nur neugierig," sagte er endlich leise, „was du für eine Krankheit hast. Ich wollte es selbst sehen und dann eine Entscheidung treffen."

„Hast du?" fragte Ginny.

Er zögerte kurz. „Lungenentzündung," antwortete er schließlich.

„Oh, das ist gut. Man überlebt Lungenentzündung," sagte sie. Ihre Zunge war schwer und trocken und sie wusste, dass sie nuschelte. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, denke schon." Er sah sie von der Seite an. „Vielleicht sollte ich gehen." Er stand auf.

„Nein," hörte Ginny sich selbst sagen. Sie langte nach seinem Arm, „Nein, gehe nicht. Bitte." Sie hatte die Stimme auf ein Flüstern gesenkt.

Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als er auf sie hinunterstarrte. Er blickte kurz auf Ginnys Hand, die immer noch seinen Arm umschloss, dann zu ihr zurück, sie wortlos bittend, ihn loszulassen. Aber sie tat es nicht.

„Bleib," bat sie, „bis ich eingeschlafen bin."

Er schien für einen Moment zu überlegen und Ginny glaubte schon, er würde einwilligen. Sein Blick suchte ihr Gesicht ab, als läge dort die Antwort. Dann öffnete er den Mund.

„Du hast nicht nachgedacht," murmelte er, „Maria wird bestimmt gleich zurück sein."

Er zwängte ihre Finger von seinem Arm. Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei der Tür und verschwand, ohne sie zu schließen oder einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Ginny starrte den leeren Türrahmen an und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Sie hatte ihn gebeten zu bleiben, und er hatte es nicht getan. Und sie hatte nachgedacht… oder?

_Werde ich das später bereuen?_

Sie legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Auch wenn sie schon fast schlief, als ihr Kopf auf dem Kissen auftraf, hatte sie noch Zeit zu bemerken, wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte, dass er blieb.

_Warum?,_ dachte sie. _Warum, wenn ich ihn doch mein ganzes Leben gehasst habe?_

Einen Augenblick später fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als Draco in die Halle hinausgestolpert kam und sich fühlte, als könne er nicht schnell genug aus Ginnys Zimmer entkommen, rannte er fast in Maria. Sie hatte in der Nähe der Tür gestanden und Draco hatte den unbehaglichen Verdacht, dass sie ihre Unterhaltung belauscht hatte. Es regte ihn auf, aber nicht so schlimm, dass er sich kümmerte, ihr Fragen zu stellen. Stattdessen rauschte er an ihr vorbei und hörte, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog. Dann bog er um die Ecke, während er ihre schwarzen Augen in seinem Rücken spürte. Was war eigentlich sein Problem? Es schien, als hätte er nicht schnell genug aus Ginnys Raum rauskommen können. Aber er konnte nicht verstehen, warum. Weshalb hatte er so schnell gehen wollen?

_Ich hab mich wie ein kompletter Idiot aufgeführt_, dachte er, obwohl er, wenn er jetzt in Gedanken die Szene in Gedanken abspielte, auch nichts anders gemacht haben könnte. Er wäre höchstens vielleicht früher gegangen, damit sie keine Chance bekam, ihn zu fragen, dass er blieb. Draco wusste, dass sie gar nicht richtig gewusst hatte, was sie da fragte. Sie hatte sich nur so verzweifelt gewünscht, dass jemand bei ihr blieb, da war es ihr sogar egal gewesen, dass er es war. Wenn sie später darüber nachdachte, würde sie wahrscheinlich diejenige sein, die sich schrecklich bekloppt vorkam. Aber das erklärte immer noch nicht, warum er wie von Werwölfen gejagt aus ihrem Zimmer geflohen war. Doch er wusste die Antwort darauf. Er hatte bei ihr bleiben wollen. Das konnte er nicht bestreiten. Er hätte fast ja gesagt und das machte ihm Angst. Seine ganzen Gefühle waren aufgewühlt, weil sich mit ihr so viel änderte. Die meiste Zeit nervte und verärgerte sie ihn. Meistens. Aber manchmal erwischte er sich dabei, wie er sie anstarrte mit einem bestimmten Verlangen nach etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es deshalb war, weil er auf sie stand – er stand nicht auf Ginny Weasley. Es musste eine Art von Sehnsucht sein, ein Gefühl, das sie ihm gab, weil sie die einzige war, die verstand, dass sie tief in der Scheiße steckten und auch die einzige Person, die er kannte.

Draco ging langsam zurück zu seinem Zimmer und fühlte schon, dass sich ein schlimmes Kopfweh anbahnte. Es mussten all die Verwirrung um die Gefühle für Ginny und der wenige Schlaf sein. Aber er wollte immer noch alles klären. Was genau empfand er für sie? Es war schon mal sicher, dass er sie nicht mehr abgrundtief hasste. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie so krank war, aber warum er das sollte, wusste er selbst auch nicht.

_Sie sollte dir nicht Leid tun,_ dachte er grinsend, _weil sie wieder ihr nerviges Selbst sein wird, wenn sie sich erholt hat und dich wieder anschreien wird._

Das besserte seine Laune ein wenig. Vielleicht verstand er auch nur alles falsch. Vielleicht empfand er nichts für Ginny außer Schuld – Schuld, weil sie so viel Schmerz durchleiden musste und vielleicht starb. Das war es vielleicht, das ihn dazu gebracht hatte, bei ihr bleiben zu wollen. Aber das erklärte ihm immer noch nicht, warum sie ihm Leid tat, wenn ihm doch in seinem ganzen Leben niemand je Leid getan hatte. Als er von Cedric Diggory's frühem Tod gehört hatte, hatte er nichts gespürt. Als er gehört hatte, wie Harry bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts in seinem 7. Jahr beinahe das Leben verloren hätte, hatte er nichts gespürt. Er hatte vorher noch nie etwas für jemanden empfunden und jetzt plötzlich fühlte er sich schuldig, so als ob er etwas dafür könnte, wegen Ginny Weasley? Draco kam zu seinem Zimmer und trat ein. Dieses Mal hatte er keine Probleme mit dem Einschlafen. Wegen der Erschöpfung und Ermüdung schlief er sofort ein, nachdem sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, und er schaltete seine Gedanken vollkommen ab.

„Ginny," kam eine Stimme von sehr weit weg, „Ginny, Liebes, wach auf."

Ginny wollte weiterschlafen, nicht aufwachen und ihre Krankheit wieder spüren. Sie stöhnte leise und umschlang ihr Kissen fester.

„Hau ab, Ron," murmelte sie.

„Ron?" hörte sie die Stimme wieder, diesmal verwirrt. Dann wurde sie an den Schultern geschüttelt. „Virginia, wach sofort auf. Oder muss Thomas Wasser über deinen Kopf schütten."

_Mmm,_ dachte Ginny, die an die Schweißschicht dachte, die überall auf ihrem Körper war, _das wäre jetzt perfekt._

Aber das Schütteln hörte nicht auf und Ginny wachte immer mehr auf. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen, doch sah nicht Maria an ihrem Bett, sondern die Königin, die versuchte sie zu wecken. Irgendwie erinnerte sich Ginny trotz der Krankheit und dem Schlaf, an das, was diese Frau Harrys Mutter angetan hatte. Und alles an das sie denken konnte, als sie auf die Seite rollte, um sie besser zu sehen, war, dass sie eine sehr hinterhältige Person war, die den Tod verdiente.

„Endlich," sagte die Königin, mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. „Thomas ist hier, um dich zu besuchen. Er ist gerade vor der Tür."

„Thomas?" krächzte Ginny.

„Ja." Als sie sie verständnislos anstarrte, seufzte ihre Mutter und erklärte. „Thomas, einer der besten Doktoren der Welt?! Wir haben es geschafft ihn kommen zu lassen und dich zu untersuchen. Glücklicherweise war er für die letzten paar Tage in London."

„Oh."

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen.

Die Königin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hoffe, dass du dich nicht mit irgendetwas Ansteckendem infiziert hast… Wenn jetzt eine Seuche ausbrechen würde, wäre das eher unpassend…"

Ginny starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

_Ihre Tochter ist in Lebensgefahr und alles, an das sie denkt, ist, wie unpassend der Zeitpunkt ist?!_

„Hör auf, mich so anzustarren," fauchte sie Ginny an. Es gab eine kleine Pause, bevor sie aufstand und auf die Tür zuging.

„Ich schicke jetzt Thomas rein."

Als sie schon am Türrahmen war, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Würdest du mich bitte darüber aufklären, wer Ron ist?"

Ginny war sich sicher, dass ihr vom Fieber gerötetes Gesicht noch um ein paar Schattierungen pinker wurde. „Wer?" fragte sie zaghaft.

Die Königin schürzte die Lippen und verdreht die Augen.

„Manchmal," sagte sie gespielt freundlich, "verwunderst du mich."

Ginny konnte nicht widerstehen der Königin den Mittelfinger zu zeigen, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Sie setzte sich auf, lehnte ihren Kopf ans Bett und hörte, wie ihre Mutter und der Doktor sich draußen unterhielten. Sie konnte nichts verstehen, doch hatte das Gefühl, dass die Königin gerade über sie herzog.

Thomas trat so leise ein, dass es Ginny nicht bemerkte, bis er direkt neben ihrem Bett stand. Er musste leiser als eine Katze sein, denn Ginny hatte absolut nichts gehört. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie wartete darauf, dass er hereingetrampelt kam, mit Bierbauch, fettigem Haar und einem großen Lederkoffer mit allen Sachen, die er brauchte. Doch plötzlich kam eine schrecklich bekannte Stimme an ihre Ohren.

„Virginia."

Er hatte sie nicht Hoheit oder so etwas genannt. Nur bei ihrem Namen. Ginny dachte zuerst, sie hätte es sich eingebildet, weil sie ihn gar nicht hatte kommen hören, also öffnete sie die Augen. Da stand er und lächelte auf sie herab, groß und schlaksig. Sein Haar war rabenschwarz und ließ seine ohnehin schon bleiche Haut noch weißer wirken. Seine Augen waren von hellblauer Farbe, die Farbe der Saphire und schienen etwas Schwarzes in sich blitzen zu haben, was das Geheimnis zeigte, das er ihn sich trug. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt, die Finger auf den Ellbogen, wo sie weiß von der dunklen Kleidung abstachen. Ginnys Mund war wie ausgetrocknet, als sie diese Finger anstarrte… diese spinnengleichen Hände mit den ungewöhnlich langen Fingern… Dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu seinen Augen und sie starrte ihn wie gebannt an.

_Oh mein Gott,_ dachte sie, _das kann nicht sein… es kann einfach nicht sein, ich muss träumen oder halluzinieren…_

Aber sie tat es nicht. Egal wie sie betete oder wünschte, der Mann verschwand nicht.

Tom Riddle stand immer noch neben ihr und lächelte sie ruhig an. Er stand da, und verschwand nicht.

„Hallo Virginia," sagte er, „und wie fühlst du dich?"

Diese Stimme… Erinnerungen kamen in einer riesigen Welle auf sie herabgestürzt. Ihr erstes schreckliches Schuljahr, als sie von ihm besessen gewesen war und Dinge getan hatte, die sie sonst nicht gemacht hatte. Und es war so eine freundliche Stimme, tief und kehlig. Aber wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man die leise Grausamkeit und das tiefsitzende Böse hören. Ginnys Herz pochte in ihrem Hals. Ihr war nicht mehr heiß – ihr Blut schien in den Adern gefroren zu sein. Das einzige, was darauf hinwies, dass es immer noch floss, war ihr Herz, das Trommelwirbel in ihrer Kehle aufführte. Er lächelte sie immer noch an. Immer noch lächelte er, als hätte er nicht Ginnys Angst bemerkt, oder wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Als wäre alles okay und alles so, wie es sein sollte.

Ginny konnte fast nicht atmen, noch weniger sprechen. So vieles wirbelte in ihrem Kopf herum. Hatte Tom Riddle sie und Draco hierher gebracht? War er es, der diese zehnköpfige Familie umgebracht hatte? Würde er sie jetzt umbringen? Wusste er, dass sie aus der Zukunft war?

„Schau mich nicht so an, Virginia," kicherte Tom Riddle mit offener Belustigung in der Stimme, „ich bin nicht so sehr berühmt… lass dich von mir nicht einschüchtern."

Wenn sie nicht so schreckliche Angst gehabt hätte, sich zu bewegen oder auch einen Ton von sich zu geben, hätte sie gelacht. Er dachte, er würde sie nur einschüchtern! Und nur weil er ein ‚berühmter' Doktor war! Es musste gespielt sein. Er musste wissen, warum sie so reagierte. Er musste wissen, dass er böse war. Ginny betrachtete ihn genau. Er sah nicht älter als zwanzig aus, wie konnte er dann ein Doktor sein, noch dazu ein berühmter? Die Ähnlichkeiten mit Harry waren unverkennbar: die Augen hatten dasselbe Funkeln, das Haar war genauso schwarz… sogar die Art, wie sie den Mund bewegten, war dieselbe.

_Er ist nicht sofort nach seiner Jugend Voldemort geworden._

Aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht gefährlich war. Tom Riddle hatte seine ganze Kindheit lang seine Gefühle unterdrückt und so viel Wut in sich aufgestaut, dass er diese Kraft als Erwachsener, als er die Sache selbst in die Hand nahm, in schrecklicher Weise gebrauchen konnte.

_Er ist auch jetzt gefährlich. Er wird mich vielleicht im nächsten Moment töten._

Sie wollte um Hilfe schreien. Aber ihre Lippen wollten keine Worte formen. Sie konnte ihre Stimme nicht finden. Stattdessen fing sie an zu zittern, und wartete darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Als sie wieder zu Tom Riddle aufsah, hatte er einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Zitterst du wegen deiner Krankheit?" fragte er sanft. Er streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus, um sie zu berühren. Ginny zuckte vor ihm zurück, und konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinen Händen abwenden. Wie sie diese Finger hasste…

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen, Virginia," sagte er ruhig und versichernd.

„Fass mich nicht an," wisperte Ginny. Aber es war nicht so viel Gefühl in ihrer Stimme, wie sie gehofft hatte – es klang einfach nur so, als hätte sie Angst davor, angefasst zu werden, während sie krank war. Aber das war es nicht, oh nein, die Wahrheit lag ganz woanders.

„Virginia, ich muss," antwortete Tom Riddle, „wenn du diese höchst ungewöhnliche Krankheit überleben willst, muss ich dich berühren."

Niemals, schwor sich Ginny in Gedanken. Aber stattdessen es laut zu sagen, antwortete sie nur heiser, „Es ist Lungenentzündung."

„Bitte um Verzeihung?"

Ginny lag auf der Seite, zu einem Ball zusammengerollt, und versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Lungenentzündung," wiederholte sie, und kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht loszuheulen. „Ich habe Lungenentzündung."

„Ach wirklich?" Noch einmal hörte sie die Belustigung, und musste einfach zu ihm aufsehen. Er lächelte wieder, aber diesmal ganz normal. „Von so einer Krankheit habe ich noch nie gehört. Hast du das gerade erfunden?"

Ginny biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Er musste wissen, dass sie aus der Zukunft war – er musste einfach. Er musste es gewesen sein, der sie und Draco hierher gebracht hatte. Er war der einzige, der so viel Macht hatte. Irgendwie musste sein Geist überlebt haben, vielleicht in einem weiteren Tagebuch. Nur weil er in der Zukunft in fast 400 Jahren besiegt war, hieß das nicht, dass er das hier nicht tun konnte. Wie sie ihn kannte, hatte er wahrscheinlich noch hunderte von Sicherheitsplänen gemacht, nur im Falle, dass er starb. Er war es. Er war der Grund, dass sie hier waren. Er musste es sein.

„Meine Liebe, ich verspreche, dass ich dir nicht wehtun werde." Der freundliche sanfte Ton seiner Stimme schien Ginnys Augen auf seine zu lenken und für einen Moment war sie in den blauen Tiefen wie verloren. Ihr Gehirn schien wie leergefegt und als sie schließlich wieder zu sich kam, war sie sauer auf sich selbst.

_Er spielt mit dir. Du weißt, dass du vorsichtig sein musst. Er ist gefährlich und mächtig. Nur weil du im 17. Jahrhundert bist, heißt das nicht-_

Ginnys ganzer Körper wurde steif, als er sie berührte. Er hatte ihre Arme genommen, die ihre Beine an die Brust drückten, und zwängte sie mit sanfter Gewalt auseinander. Seine Berührung war eiskalt, aber es fühlte sich auf ihrer brennenden Haut so gut an, dass sie sich nicht sträubte. Ihr Körper wurde schlaff und sie ließ sich von ihm in die gewünschte Position schieben. Es war eine der längsten Minuten in Ginnys ganzem Leben. Sie war zu Tode verängstigt, fühlte sich scheiße und dachte, sie müsse sich übergeben. Weil sie aber die letzten Tage nichts Festes gegessen hatte, schaffte sie es, den Inhalt ihres Magens für sich zu behalten.

„Klopft dein Herz während du krank bist immer so schnell," fing Tom Riddle an und sie bemerkte, dass er ihren Blick suchte, also schloss sie fest ihre Augen, „oder ist das, weil ich dich berühre?"

Sie konnte nicht antworten. Sie konnte nicht. Bei diesen Worten schien ihr Herz noch schneller zu schlagen, und sie hatte Probleme mit dem Atmen.

„Ich werde dich jetzt ein bisschen abfühlen," sagte er sanft, „ich muss sehen, ob ich etwas ungewöhnliches finde. Ist das okay für dich?"

War das okay für sie? Absolut nicht! Er würde nicht seine Spinnenhände auf sie legen und sie abfühlen. Er würde nicht seine unnormal langen Finger auf ihre Haut tun, so dass sie Gänsehaut bekam. Sie würde ihn auf keinen Fall-

Aber er tat es schon. Er hatte nicht einmal auf ihre Antwort gewartet. Zuerst presste er seine Hände auf ihre Wangen und die Kälte fühlte sich überraschend erfrischend auf ihrer heißen Haut an. Dann fühlte er ihre Stirn ab. Ginnys Augen flogen auf und sah ihn über ihr lehnend, sein Gesicht erschreckend nah an ihrem. Aber er schien es nicht zu bemerken, denn auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein professioneller Ausdruck. Er schien darin versunken zu sein, was er tat und kümmerte sich nicht um sie selbst. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Fast noch besser als Draco. Sie schaffte es zu schlucken, trotz des Klumpens in ihrem Hals.

„Du hast hohes Fieber," murmelte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Er schaute schon in ihre Ohren. „Hattest du viel Schüttelfrost in den letzten Tagen?"

_Ja, aber komischerweise noch viel mehr seit du da bist._

Aber sie öffnete nur den Mund und krächzte „Ja."

„Öffnen," sagte er und legte seine Fingerspitzen auf ihre Lippen. Sie sprang fast zur Decke, doch Tom tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Als sie nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch nicht reagierte, seufzte er.

„Du kannst dir das hier schwer oder leicht machen, Virginia. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, aber du bist sehr krank, vielleicht sogar todkrank, also werde ich tun, was ich tun muss."

_Lügner,_ dachte sie, _du willst mich doch eigenhändig umbringen. Du liebst es mich zu Dingen zu zwingen. Jedenfalls hattest du keine Probleme damit, mich die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen zu lassen, oder?_

Als sie nicht antwortete, seufzte er noch einmal, nahm ihr Kinn zwischen die Finger und zwängte ihren Mund auf. Er war überraschend kräftig und so etwas hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Als er den Kopf senkte, um in ihren Mund sehen zu können, hatte er wieder diesen professionellen Blick in den Augen. Ginny hielt sich absolut still und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass seine eine Hand sie fest unter dem Kinn gepackt hielt und die andere auf ihrem Haar ruhte, damit er ihren Kopf in die Richtung drehen konnte, in der er es brauchte. Seine Berührung war zwar sehr kalt, aber Ginny bemerkte, dass sie es gar nicht mehr so sehr hasste.

_Oh Gott, ich muss wirklich aufhören zu denken_, dachte sie, wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie es nicht vollends verabscheute, seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren.

„Dein Hals ist sehr gerötet," stellte er nach einem kurzen Moment fest und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Kopf, „du hast viel gehustet, hab ich Recht?"

Völlig benommen nickte Ginny mit dem Kopf. Er nickte auch und sah besorgt drein.

_Er ist wirklich ein guter Schauspieler! Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wer er ist, würde ich wahrscheinlich denken, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um mich macht._

„Also," sagte Tom und seufzte wieder, „ich weiß nicht, was ich von alldem halten soll. Ich muss dich noch mehr untersuchen, wenn es dir Recht ist?!"

Er setzte sich auf, sodass er nicht mehr über ihr lehnte und weil er wegsah, bemerkte er nicht, wie sie verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er sie einfach nur in Ruhe lassen sollte, doch fand ihre Stimme nicht.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, legte er beide Hände an ihre Seiten, wo sich ihre Rippen befanden. Sie kreischte erschrocken auf, als sie die Kälte sogar durch ihr dickes Nachtgewand spürte, und wand sich unter seinem Griff. Er hielt sie weiter fest, doch warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Lass mich los," forderte sie, packte seine Hände am Handgelenk und versuchte, sie wegzudrücken, „wage es nicht, mich anzufassen, du…"

Er hielt erschrocken beide Hände in die Luft, doch seine Verblüffung verwandelte sich schnell in Ärger.

„Es tut mir Leid, Virginia," sagte er mit blitzenden Augen, „deine Mutter hat mich beauftragt, dich zu inspizieren, um herauszufinden, was mit dir nicht stimmt."

Sie inspizieren? Was war sie, ein Besen? Sie musste nicht ‚inspiziert' werden, weil sie sehr wohl wusste, was mit ihr nicht stimmte!

„Ich. Habe. Verdammt. Nochmal. Lungenentzündung," sagte sie laut und langsam.

Er sah sie, immer noch leicht verärgert, an.

„So etwas gibt es nicht," schnappte er zornig, auch wenn sie einen Hauch von Geduld heraushören konnte, „ich bin hier der Arzt und nicht du, Virginia. Also leg dich jetzt wieder hin und…"

„Ich soll mich von deinen Spinnenhänden anfassen lassen? Das glaub ich aber nicht!" fauchte Ginny zurück. Irgendwoher nahm sie den Mut, so mit ihm zu sprechen, doch sofort nachdem die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, bereute sie sie schon. Jetzt hatte sie ihn sicher wütend gemacht und konnte ihrem schönen Leben als Prinzessin auf Wiedersehen sagen. Oder auch als irgendetwas anderes. Tom blickte einen Moment auf seine Hände, als wäre er beleidigt, weil sie sie als spinnenähnlich bezeichnet hatte, dann sah er sie gereizt an.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du das so empfindest," sagte er kalt und es hörte sich gar nicht verständnisvoll an, „aber ich werde tun, was deine Mutter wünscht. Und du wirst es zulassen."

Ginny fühlte eine neue Welle von Angst über sie hereinbrechen, und schluckte schwer. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich gerade in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Sie fühlte sich müde und erschöpft, und konnte jetzt auch nichts mehr zurücknehmen, was sie gesagt hatte. Wenn sie versuchte zu fliehen, hätte er sie eingeholt und zurück ins Bett gesteckt, bevor sie die Tür erreicht hätte, oder sie würde eine Weile im Schloss herumrennen, bevor sie wieder zusammenbrach. Aber sie konnte sich von ihm nicht befühlen lassen! Sie mochte es nicht einmal, wenn ein richtiger Arzt sie so anfasste, schon gar nicht Tom Riddle. Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten. Sie schluckte noch einmal, nickte kurz und schloss fest die Augen.

_Bitte, lass es schnell vorbei sein._

So schlimm war es gar nicht. Er drückte nur auf ihren Bauch und betastete ihre Seiten, was sie sonst eigentlich kitzelte, aber wenn er es tat, ließ es sie nur zusammenzucken. Dann fühlte er ihren Puls und schlug die Ärmel ihres Nachthemds zurück, um ihre Arme begutachten zu können.

_Als ob irgendetwas mit meinen Armen nicht stimmte,_ dachte sie freudlos. Das Schlimmste war, als er den Saum ihres Nachtgewandes zurückschlug, um ihre Beine zu sehen. Er ging nicht höher als die Mitte der Oberschenkel, aber es war trotzdem eine der schlimmsten Demütigungen in Ginnys ganzen Leben. Schließlich schlug er das Nachthemd wieder hinunter und stand seufzend auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Virginia," sagte er ohne jeglichen Zorn in der Stimme und wieder mit dem aufgesetzten ‚Doktor-Ton', „ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen."

Ginny öffnete die Augen, um ihn anzusehen. Sie biss sich schnell auf die Zunge, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihm noch einmal zu sagen, dass sie wusste, was sie hatte. Er fing ihren Blick und lächelte.

_Wie kann er seine Bosheit nur so gut verbergen?,_ fragte sie sich und konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen abwenden. _Wie kann er es verbergen, wenn es doch seine tiefste Seele berührt und ihn wie Gift durchdringt?_

Sein Lächeln war sanft und einfühlsam, doch für einen Moment glaubte Ginny etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Etwas Dunkles und Gefährliches, das zeigte, wer er wirklich war und was er werden würde. Weil es sofort wieder verschwand, hätte Ginny wahrscheinlich gedacht, sie hatte es sich nur eingebildet, hätte sie ihn nicht besser gekannt.

_Es war da. Ich weiß es._

„Ich habe vielleicht etwas, das dir hilft," sagte Tom, nachdem sie sich für ein paar Sekunden wortlos angestarrt hatten, „ich werde bald einen Diener damit schicken, Versuche dich noch ein wenig auszuruhen."

Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und es sah so aus, als würde er endlich gehen. Aber nach dem ersten Schritt, blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Ginny stockte der Atem, als ihr klar wurde, dass er wieder die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie kniff noch einmal die Augen zusammen, wie sie es auch die letzte halbe Stunde getan hatte. Da spürte sie, wie seine sanften, eisigen Fingerspitzen ihre Stirn berührten und ihr schweißnasses Haar wegwischten. Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf und sah diesen Blick in seinen Augen. Wie ein Tier, das auf seine Beute lauerte. Sie musste alle Kraft aufwenden, um nicht laut um Hilfe zu rufen. Ihre Augenlider schlossen sich wieder und sie betete, dass er nun endlich ging.

_Lass mich einfach in Ruhe,_ schrie es in ihrem Kopf, _ich weiß, wer du bist und was du vorhast! Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss. Also geh jetzt!_

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, doch Ginny hielt die Augen geschlossen. Dann fühlte sie einen kühlen Luftzug in ihrem Gesicht, öffnete die Augen und richtete sich, auf die Ellbogen gestützt, auf.

Die Tür stand offen, es wehte kalte Luft herein und ihr Zimmer war leer. Tom Riddle war verschwunden. Sie stieß einen zitternden Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und legte sich zurück auf die Kissen. Jetzt, wo er weg war, konnte sie wieder klar denken.

Die ganzen Schmerzen ihrer Krankheit kamen zurück und sie konnte plötzlich wieder fühlen, wie der Schweiß von ihrem Gesicht strömte. Die Angst hatte vorher alles betäubt. Sie ließ seinen Besuch noch einmal in Gedanken vorbeiziehen. Oh mein Gott, sie hatte sich wirklich schrecklich kindisch aufgeführt. Jetzt fielen ihr Millionen von Sachen ein, die sie anders hätte machen können, oder wie sie die Situation viel reifer hätte meistern können. Aber sie hatte sich wie ein verängstigtes Tier zusammengerollt und nichts mehr gesagt. Er musste denken, sie sei schwach – wahrscheinlich meinte er, er könne mit ihr machen, was er wolle. Sie hätte kämpfen müssen, als er ihr gesagt hatte, das er sie ‚inspizieren' würde. Nicht einfach hinlegen und es über sich ergehen lassen.

_Natürlich denke ich das jetzt, da ich außer Gefahr bin,_ dachte sie und brach in einen Hustanfall aus. _Ich bin sicher, dass ich mich trotzdem immer so verhalte, wenn er in der Nähe ist._

Und auch wenn sie sich schämte, solche Angst zu haben, konnte sie sich auch nicht selbst die Schuld geben. Sie hatte schon immer einen Stich im Magen gespürt, wenn jemand Voldemort erwähnte, auch wenn derjenige ihn nur Du-weißt-schon-wen nannte. Und es war nicht Voldemort gewesen, der sie einst bedroht hatte – es war Tom Riddle. Der junge Tom Riddle, bevor er sich so vielen Verwandlungen unterzogen hatte und der schreckliche Schwarze Lord geworden war. Sogar vor seiner Verwandlung war er mächtig genug gewesen, sein Selbst in einem Tagebuch zu bewahren und Ginnys Körper zu übernehmen, um sie machen zu lassen, was er wollte. Das zeigte deutlich, wie viel Macht er hatte und wie böse er schon als Jugendlicher gewesen war. Nur weil er nicht wie Voldemort aussah und es auch noch nicht war, hieß das nicht, dass er sie nicht verletzen konnte. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Fragen hatte sie. Ihr bessere Hälfte, die hoffnungsvollere, fragte sich die ganze Zeit, ob er überhaupt gefährlich war oder nicht. Schließlich war das hier eine andere Welt. Harry, der eigentlich ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war, war hier ganz anders. Er hatte keine Zauberkräfte und verhielt sich auch nicht, wie er selbst. Das kam natürlich auch davon, dass er immer noch seinen Vater hatte, seine Mutter jedoch viel brutaler ums Leben gekommen war, als in Ginnys Zeit. Hieß das also, dass Tom Riddle ein ganz normaler, alltäglicher Arzt war? Er hatte sich jedenfalls wie einer verhalten. Außer manchmal, wenn er seinen Ärger gezeigt hatte. Da hatte er sie völlig verängstigt. Die andere, realistischere Hälfte von ihr fühlte, dass es derselbe Tom Riddle wie aus der Zukunft war. Während ihres ersten Jahres, als sie langsam den Verdacht schöpfte, dass es vielleicht er war, der sie beherrschte und diese Dinge tun ließ, hatte sie sich seltsam gefühlt, wenn sie ihm im Tagebuch geschrieben hatte. Es war, als würden ihr Eiswürfel den Rücken hinuntergleiten und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Genauso hatte sie sich gefühlt, als er den Raum betreten hatte, nur dass sich auch noch ihre Kehle zusammengeschnürt hatte und sie sich fast übergeben hatte müssen.

Ginny ließ ihre Augen zufallen und versuchte ihre Gedanken abzuschalten, weil sie nichts mehr wusste, als Schlaf und Vergessen. Aber ein paar Minuten später kam Maria mit einem silbernen Kelch zurück. Sanft stupste sie Ginny wach.

„Trinkt das, meine Liebe, und dann könnt Ihr weiterschlafen," sagte Maria leise. Ginny unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und setzte sich schwer atmend auf. Maria half ihr und ließ sie sich bequem hinsetzen bevor sie ihr den Kelch reichte. Ginny wollte schon einen Schluck nehmen, als sie kurz daran roch. Mit einer Grimasse ließ sie den Becher sinken.

„Wie eklig," murmelte sie, „was ist das für Zeug?"

Maria schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Thomas hat es für Euch zubereitet. Er sagte, es würde helfen."

Ginny brachte einige Sekunden bis sie realisierte, wer Thomas war. Dann brachte sie hervor, „Meinst du Tom Riddle?"

Maria sah sie leicht verwirrt an und sagte langsam, „Ja, Thomas Riddle."

„Sein Name ist Tom," murmelte Ginny sehr leise und starrte in die rosafarbene Flüssigkeit in ihrem Kelch. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Harry ihr einst erzählt hatte, wie Riddle die Buchstaben vertauscht hatte. Wie aus ‚Tom Vorlost Riddle' ‚Ist Lord Voldemort' geworden war. Wenn sein Name Thomas war, würde das nicht mehr so richtig funktionieren.

Maria öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch überlegte es sich dann besser. Ginny hielt ihr den Kelch hin, sie konnte nichts trinken, was Tom Riddle zusammengebraut hatte. Auch wenn sie ihr Gehirn wegen allem, was sie je in Snapes Unterricht gelernt hatte, durchforstete, konnte sie sich an kein Gift erinnern, das so aussah, wie die Substanz in dem Becher.

_Ich bin hier in einer anderen Welt,_ erinnerte sie sich selbst. Außerdem ist Tom Riddle mächtiger als normale Zauberer. Er kann aus allem Gift machen. Und überhaupt musste es ja auch kein Zaubertrank sein, er konnte auch einfach Rattengift daruntermischen, um den Gebrauch von Magie zu vermeiden.

Dann traf sie ein neuer Gedanke. War dieser Tom magisch? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber sie vermutete, dass er es war.

„Trinkt es, Hoheit," forderte Maria sanft und nahm den Becher nicht an, den Ginny ihr entgegenhielt.

„Das werde ich nicht."

Ginny fing plötzlich an zu husten, was ihren Körper in Bewegung brachte. Ein wenig der pinken Flüssigkeit schwappte über den Rand des Kelches, und lief an Ginnys Hand herunter auf das Bettlaken. Maria sprang auf und suchte nach einem Lappen, um es aufzuwischen. Sie sah finster drein. Ginny bemerkte, dass sie sie wütend gemacht hatte.

_Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich wegen diesem bisschen verschüttetem… was-weiß-ich gleich so aufregt._

„Thomas hat uns erzählt, wie Ihr auf ihn reagiert habt," fing Maria an und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Decke sauber zu wischen. Fast ein bisschen zu energisch, „er hat gesagt, dass Ihr ihn angefaucht habt und Euch nicht habt anfassen lassen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Ich hab ihn nicht angefaucht," rief sie, „und außerdem will ich nicht, dass er mich anfasst."

„Um Himmels Willen, Ginny, er ist Arzt," schnappte Maria und riss den Kopf hoch, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, „er ist einer der besten Ärzte, die die Welt je gesehen hat. Ihr solltet froh sein, dass Ihr eine solche Versorgung bekommt. Wenn es einen Weg der Besserung für Euch gibt, wird Tom ihn finden."

Ginny schluckte. Marias harter Ton überraschte sie.

„Verzeiht mir, wenn ich es sage, Hoheit," fuhr sie fort, „und ich weiß, dass ich es eines Tages bereuen werde und es mir wahrscheinlich meinen Job kosten wird, aber Ihr seid die verwöhnteste Person, die ich je gesehen habe. Gerade habt Ihr angefangen, Euch für ein paar Tage zu benehmen und ich dachte schon, ihr würdet Euch bessern, da macht Ihr dem am Höchsten angesehenen und am Meisten benötigten Arzt in dieser Welt eine Szene. Ihr schreit ihn an und beleidigt seine Hände!"

Ginny konnte sich ein bitteres Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Seine Hände?" fragte sie ungläubig, „Du bist sauer auf mich, nur weil ich seine bescheuerten Hände beleidigt habe? Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass er dir das überhaupt erzählt hat!"

Etwas blitzte in Marias Augen auf, bevor sie sich schnell wieder dem Schrubben des Bettlakens zuwandte.

„Er hat es mir nicht erzählt," sagte sie leise und offensichtlich beschämt, „ich habe draußen vor der Tür gehorcht."

Ginny blinzelte, nich sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte. Maria konnte dafür gefeuert werden. Und sie sagte es ihr auch noch?

Sie schluckte, um den Klumpen in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

„Ahja," sagte sie, unsicher, was sie auf so etwas antworten sollte.

„Bitte vergebt mir, Hoheit," flüsterte Maria, „Eure Mutter hat es angeordnet. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass Ihr sie nicht vor so einem wichtigen Gast blamiert."

„Das habe ich, glaub ich, getan," sagte Ginny schlicht, „also bist du gegangen und hast ihr alles erzählt, was ich zu Thomas gesagt habe?"

Maria sah wieder auf. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu."

„Hör auf damit," sagte Ginny genervt und schob Marias Hand mit sanfter Gewalt vom Bettlaken. Dann seufzte sie schwer. „Ich bin erschöpft. Ich werde jetzt ein bisschen schlafen, damit ich wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten Ruhe habe, bevor die Kön- äh, meine Mutter kommt, um mich zusammenzuschreien."

Sie hielt Maria den Becher hin, aber sie wollte ihn immer noch nicht nehmen.

„Trinkt es, bitte," sagte sie nachdrücklich, „ich vertraue Thomas. Es wird dir danach besser gehen."

Das alte, warme Glitzern war wieder in ihren Augen und Ginny bemerkte mit Erleichterung, dass sie nicht mehr sauer auf sie war. Aber sie war immer noch verärgert genug, um es fertig zu bringen, alles was sie über Tom Riddle gesagt hatte, ihrer Mutter zu erzählen.

„Ich gehe nicht, bevor Ihr das nicht getrunken habt," sagte Maria und verschränkte die Arme, als würde sie sich auf eine längere Wartezeit vorbereiten. Ginny dachte einen Moment nach. Sie wollte wirklich schlafen und nicht gestört werden, denn dabei musste sie sich um nichts sorgen. Außerdem war sie nahe daran, ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie hatte sich für jemanden mit Lungenentzündung ganz offensichtlich zu sehr angestrengt.

„Wie wär's," fragte sie schläfrig, „wenn ich das jetzt trinke und du dafür meiner Mutter nichts von meinen Worten zu Tom Riddle erzählst?"

Maria blinzelte. „Natürlich werde ich ihr nichts sagen," versprach sie.

Ginny nickte befriedigt. Also würde sie eben dieses beknackte Gesöff trinken, damit sie endlich schlafen konnte. Und wenn sie nie wieder aufwachte? Das wäre sehr erleichternd. In diesem Leben ging sowieso alles schief… Sie führte den Becher zu ihren Lippen und trank, erst vorsichtig und langsam. Das Getränk war angenehm kühl und schmeckte nach Kirschen – oder Erdbeeren, sie erkannte den Unterschied nie. Es floss ihr ohne Mühe die Kehle hinunter und ließ sie sich sofort etwas kühler fühlen. Sie trank den Kelch ganz aus und gab ihn Maria zurück. Dann ließ sie den Kopf auf die Kissen sinken, und hörte schon fast gar nicht mehr, wie Maria den Raum verließ.

_Wenn es Gift war, werde ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder aufwachen._

Der Gedanke hielt sie nicht länger wach, stattdessen fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At IAmFallen: Und? Wie ist es dir mit dem Englischen gegangen?

At Dragonies: Stimmt! Sie ist wirklich manchmal etwas unelegant… wenn man sie jetzt mit Sissi vergleicht, XD! Draco wird sich bald um Ginny kümmern… XD

At Kissymouse: Nein, sie hat bloß eine ganz normale Krankheit, aber das ist auch schon schlimm genug, find ich… xtraurigistx

At Sunnylein: Ich versuchs ja! Das 8. Chap wird vielleicht auch noch rechtzeitig kommen… hoffe ich!

At skateZ: DANKE! Find ich total schön, dass es dir gefällt!

At Aldavinur: Nein, nicht zu Dumbledore, zu jemand ganz anderen, wie du gerade (hoffentlich) gelesen hast! Armes Ginnylein…

At Sita Z: Find ich lieb!

At Dieutrixx: Und? Wie hat dir das Original gefallen?

At Lara-Lynx: Aber ich find, dass Prinzessin Ginny auch nicht ganz unschuldig ist, weil sie Harry ja auch immer fertiggemacht hat… da muss ich ja schnell weitermachen, damit du dich noch beherrschen kannst…XD

At marabelle: Danke! Schön, dass du es magst!

At nachtschatten: Da zeigt er dann sein Wahres Ich, ganz unrasiert und widerlich! xsingzx Noch mal !Dange! fürs Betalesen!

At Lintu14: Find ich auch voll gemein, was Ginnys Eltern da gemacht haben…xheulx

At ArchAngelAzrael: Ne, den brauchst sie schon noch selber, zum Gesundpflegen…XD

At bbabygirl90: Stimmt! Das 6. Chap ist eins der Traurigsten…xheulx

At D.V.G.M.1: Hast Recht! Dauert echt ewig, was zu übersetzen… Da hockt man eine Stunde da, und am Ende hat man wieder bloß tausendfünfhundert Wörter übersetzt! Sehr frustrierend, manchmal…XD

At h0n3ym0on: Ich mag Harry auch nicht besonders… Ist langweilig… Hast du vielleicht irgendetwas gegen 14-jährige Leute????? xentrüstetschaux; und außerdem: mein Inneres Kind ist 16… (ich hab da mal so einen Fun-Test im Internet gemacht…XDXD)

Ich hoffe, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe, weil ich zurzeit nämlich immer alles verplane, irgendwie… Nicht sauer sein!

Wenn noch jemand einen Review schreibt, während dieses Chap hochlädt wird er/sie im Nächsten erwähnt!


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo!

Es hat leider ein bisschen gedauert… Ich habe wirklich viel zu tun! Viele Schulaufgaben und so… xkotzx…

Und das nächste ist ziemlich lang, also kann es sein, dass es ein bisschen länger dauert… Aber ich bin schon fleißig am weitermachen!

DANKE an alle lieben Reviewer!

All You Need Is Love

8. Genesung

„Sie wird vielleicht sterben," erklärte die Königin, Ginnys Mutter, beim Abendessen leise. Draco sah von seiner Suppe auf. Er hatte der Unerhaltung zwischen der Königin und seinem Vater nur halb zugehört. Sie klärte ihn über Ginnys Gesundheitszustand auf, und schien es sichtlich schlimmer zu machen, als es tatsächlich war.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir mehr Kinder hätten haben sollen, Robert," sagte die Königin leise. Sie hatte ihre Stimme schon den ganzen Abend über nie über ein heiseres Flüstern gehoben. „Wenn Ginny stirbt – wer soll dann meine Nachfolgerin werden? Ich werde wohl doch nicht so bald zurücktreten, wie ich gehofft hatte."

„Du hattest Recht, Liebes," antwortete ihr Ehemann abwesend, er schien ihr nicht sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Draco starrte die Frau mit verengten Augen an. Sie regte ihn wirklich auf. Sie gab vor, um Ginny besorgt zu sein, aber in Wirklichkeit kümmerte sie sich nur um ihre Möglichkeit zurückzutreten. Aber was ihn wirklich verärgerte, war, dass er sich aufregte, nur weil sie sich nicht um Ginny sorgte. Warum sollte ihn das stören? Warum ärgerte es ihn so sehr? Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, auf wen oder was er jetzt eigentlich wütend war.

„Was hat der Arzt heute Morgen gesagt?" fragte Dracos Vater plötzlich.

_Arzt_, dachte Draco, _hat Elle nicht gesagt, Dumbledore sei Arzt?_

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er die Bemerkung über Dumbledore völlig vergessen. Aber Dumbledore konnte doch auch nicht helfen. Er war ja immer noch in Wales, oder?

„Er sagte, er hätte ihr einen Trank gegeben, der das Fieber senkt," wisperte die Königin, „er sieht in regelmäßigen Abständen nach ihr und nach seinen Worten schläft sie tief, doch fühlt sich immer noch sehr heiß an."

„Warum teilt der Junge nicht das Mahl mit uns?" fragte Ginnys Vater, „zu beschäftigt nach unserer schlafenden Tochter zu schauen, oder was?"

„Junge?" platzte Draco heraus, und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich. Er ignorierte sie. Sollten Ärzte nicht eigentlich ältere Männer sein?

„Er kann nicht älter als 21 sein," grummelte Robert und sah genervt in die Runde. Draco verstand nicht, was er hatte.

„Heute Nachmittag war er in der Stadt," sagte die Königin leise, „er musste noch einen anderen Patienten besuchen. Und ich glaube, gerade prüft er, ob bei Ginny alles in Ordnung ist. Hab ich Recht, Maria?"

Draco drehte den Kopf und sah Maria im Türrahmen stehen, die darauf wartete, dass man ihr eine Aufgabe erteilte. Sie nickte kurz.

„Ja, Majestät. Das ist korrekt."

„Würdest du ihn bitte fragen, ob er uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten will?" sagte Ginnys Mutter.

Maria machte einen kleinen Knicks und verließ den Speisesaal.

Der Arzt kam nicht, um etwas zu essen. Maria berichtete, dass er gesagt hatte, er sei nicht hungrig und würde in die Küche gehen, wenn er es war.

Als Draco mit Elle die Tafel verließ, sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Spielst du mit mir draußen im Schnee?"

Draco hätte fast Nein gesagt, weil er eigentlich nach Ginny sehen wollte. Doch als er in Elles aufgeregtes Gesicht blickte, gab er nach. Außerdem schlief Ginny sicher noch. Und warum sollte er überhaupt noch einmal so eine peinliche Szene wie am Abend zuvor erleben wollen?

Die Sonne war untergegangen und es war kalt. Aber sie blieben nahe beim Schloss, sodass sie wegen der hohen Fenster genug Licht hatten. Auch der Mond schien hell und so sahen sie genug. Draco wusste, dass er gemein war und Elles Gefühle verletzte, aber er weigerte sich, mit ihr Schneemänner oder –engel zu bauen. Das hatte er nicht mehr getan seit er 10 Jahre alt gewesen war und hatte auch nicht vor, dies hier zu tun. Es war zu kindisch und peinlich, obwohl es niemand sah und es Elle freuen würde.

„Du bist so langweilig, Draco," schnaufte Elle und stapfte ein paar Meter weg, bevor sie sich in den Schnee kniete, um selbst Engel zu machen. Draco lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Schlossmauer und beobachtete Elle.

Nach einer Viertelstunde wurde ihr kalt und langweilig und sie wollte wieder hineingehen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht lange dauern würde. Als sie wieder in das Schloss eintraten, gähnte Elle ausgiebig. Draco wurde klar, dass sie eigentlich schon längst ins Bett gehörte.

„Zieh dir diese nassen Sachen aus und geh ins Bett. Ich will ja nicht, dass du so krank wirst wie Wea- Ginny."

„Wea- Ginny?" wiederholte Elle und grinste in auf sehr malfoyische Art an. Sie hielt an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Auch Draco blieb stehen und sah auf sie herab.

„Hast du sie gerade fast Weasley genannt?"

„Dir entgeht wirklich nichts," murmelte er.

„Naja, macht auch nichts. Aber woher weißt du, das Ginnys Krankheit von der Kälte kommt?"

„Tu ich nicht," sagte er beinahe wahrheitsgemäß, „ich hab bloß geraten."

„Hast du den Arzt schon getroffen? Er sieht wirklich gut aus."

„Das war aber ein ziemlich plötzlicher Themawechsel," sagte Draco grinsend, „willst du vielleicht Zeit schinden, damit du nicht ins Bett gehen musst?"

„Stimmt gar nicht," sagte sie und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Dann hellte sie ihre Miene auf (Draco bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass sie unter größeren Stimmungsschwankungen litt als schwangere Frauen).

„Bringst du mich ins Bett?"

Er starrte sie fassungslos an. Das hatte ihn noch nie jemand gefragt. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ es sein Herz warm werden.

„Kannst du das noch nicht alleine?" fragte er immer noch grinsend.

Sie ließ sich von seiner Stichelei nicht beirren.

„Doch. Aber ich will, dass du es tust. Du hast es schon eine Weile nicht mehr gemacht und ich will nicht Vater fragen. Er sagt sowieso immer Nein."

Draco tat ihr ein wenig Leid. Sie war in vielen Dingen genauso wie er. Nicht nur, dass sie sich ähnlich sahen. Auch sie hatte einen kalten Vater und keine Mutter. Dracos Mutter war keine Unterstützung und half ihrem Sohn nie. Es war, als ob sie tot wäre. Und es würde ihm auch ernsthaft nichts ausmachen, wenn sie es wäre.

„Ist ja gut," seufzte er schließlich. Sie grinste vergnügt, fasste ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zu ihrem Zimmer. Einer der Diener kleidete sie in ihr Nachthemd. Draco war unglaublich erleichtert, dass er es nicht tun musste. Nachdem der Diener den Raum verlassen hatte, sprang Elle ins Bett und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn. Draco wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er blies eilig alle Kerzen bis auf eine aus, die er dann zu Elles Bett hinübertrug.

„Gute Nacht, Elle," sagte er und fuhr ihr kurz mit den Fingern durch das weißblonde Haar. Er wollte schon gehen, als sie ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

„Warte, Draco. Gibst du mir keinen Gutenachtkuss?"

Er krümmte sich innerlich.

_Naja_, dachte er, _wenigstens muss ich ihr keine Geschichte erzählen._

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie schnell auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht," wiederholte er und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.

„Meine Güte, Draco, deine Lippen sind ja eiskalt," rief sie ihm nach, als ob das seine Schuld wäre.

Er antwortete nicht und schloss die Tür fest hinter sich. Weil schon andere Kerzen den Gang, in dem er stand, beleuchteten, blies er die, die er noch in der Hand hatte aus. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er Elles Worte nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben. So kalt waren seine Lippen auch wieder nicht, oder? Spielte das überhaupt irgendeine Rolle?

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, schmiss er die Kerze samt Ständer an die Wand. Er beobachtete, wie beides auf dem Steinboden auftraf, die Kerze in zwei Teile zerbrach und der Ständer wegrollte.

_Dafür gibt es das Personal_, dachte er, _um_ _hinter mir herzuputzen._

Weil er so beschäftigt war zu beobachten, wo die Kerze hinrollte, sah er die andere Person nicht, die ebenfalls um die Ecke bog. Draco fuhr zusammen, als er mit jemandem zusammenstieß, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Hindernis.

„Tut mir schrecklich Leid," sagte eine ruhige Stimme, „ich habe dich nicht gesehen."

„Geht schon," fauchte Draco. Er musste aufschauen, um in das Gesicht des Menschen zu sehen, weil er selbst für sein Alter relativ kleingewachsen war. Es war ein sehr junger Mann, vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst, mit schwarzen Haaren und dunkelblauen Augen. Er erinnerte Draco an jemanden, aber er wusste nicht mehr an wen.

„Schau das nächste Mal, wo du läufst."

Der Mann sah nicht verärgert aus, als er Draco gezwungen anlächelte, doch in seinem Blick lag etwas seltsam Bedrohliches.

„Verzeih mir, Draco," sagte er und ging weiter.

Draco drehte sich um und sah ihm nach.

„Draco?", rief er, „Solltest du mich nicht Hoheit nennen?"

Der Mann kam langsam zurück, um Draco anzusehen.

„Ärzte nennen alle bei ihrem Vornamen," sagte er mit einem Hauch von Belustigung in der Stimme, „königlich oder nicht."

_Arzt?,_ dachte er. Wie konnte dieser Mann Arzt sein, wenn er doch kaum älter war als Draco selbst? Und warum sah er ihm so vertraut aus? Wo hatte er ihn vorher schon gesehen?

_Ist er vielleicht auch aus der Zukunft und ich kann mich nur nicht erinnern, woher ich ihn kenne?_

„Aha, du bist also der Arzt," sagte Draco grinsend.

„Geh nicht weg, wenn ich mit dir spreche," befahl er, als der Doktor schon weitergehen wollte. Er hielt sofort an.

„Wie du wünscht," sagte er mit leiser, gehässiger Stimme. Draco war leicht verärgert.

Wer dachte er, dass er sei, um sich aufzuführen, als sei _er_ der Prinz?

Draco machte einen kleinen Schritt auf den Arzt zu, als dieser langsam die Arme verschränkte, um zu warten. Er bemerkte, dass der Mann unnatürlich lange Finger hatte.

„Was für eine Krankheit hat Ginny?" fragte Draco plötzlich und hielt vor ihm an.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen," sagte der Arzt gelassen, „ich habe ihr heute morgen einen Trank gegeben, der sie hoffentlich bald wieder auf die Beine bringen wird. Nun, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Draco, ich bin sehr hungrig, da ich den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen habe. Kann ich gehen?"

„Noch eine Frage." Draco genoss den ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers.

_Mit dieser Miene sieht er genauso aus, wie jemand, den ich kenne. Bloß wer?_

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Thomas Riddle," antwortete er fast ein wenig zu hastig, „Gute Nacht," sagte er und senkte leicht den Kopf, dann drehte er sich um und ging weg. Draco zog vor Verwirrung die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Thomas Riddle?" wiederholte er zu niemandem gewandt. Das hatte er am wenigstens erwartet, dass er genau mit dieser Person zusammenstieß. Vielleicht doch, wenn man bedachte, dass Tom Riddle der junge Lord Voldemort war, machte es fast Sinn.

_Nein, stimmt gar nicht,_ fiel ihm plötzlich ein, _Voldemort ist tot. Der große und wundervolle Potter hat ihn besiegt. Es ist nicht möglich, dass er mich, Ginny und eine jüngere Ausgabe von sich selbst hierher, in eine andere Welt, geschickt hat, wenn er tot ist… oder?_

Draco ging langsam den Korridor hinunter, zu seinem Zimmer. Thomas Riddles Ankunft machte alles nur noch komplizierter. War es der wirkliche Riddle? Ein jüngerer Lord Voldemort? Oder ein echter Doktor, der unglücklicherweise diesen Namen trug und jemandem ähnlich sah, der-

_Potter. Daran erinnert er mich. Potter._

Je länger er versuchte, alles zu verstehen, desto verwirrender wurde es.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Tom Riddle aussah – der Riddle aus der Zukunft. Und es konnte auch bloß Zufall sein, dass dieser Arzt mit Nachnamen Riddle hieß, da ja sein Vorname nicht Tom war… obwohl, Tom war die Kurzform von Thomas. Und wenn alles bloß Zufall war, warum sah er dann aus wie Harry? Noch ein Zufall? In diesem Moment war Draco bereit, alles zu glauben. Er hätte sich ja auch nicht in seinen wildesten Träumen vorgestellt, dass er eines Tages als Prinz aufwachen würde und 400 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Aber hier war er, ein Prinz im 17. Jahrhundert. Also warum sollte es nicht möglich sein, dass aus reinem Zufall der Doktor denselben Namen trug, wie der böseste und dunkelste Zauberer der Zukunft und aussah wie Harry?

Draco hielt seufzend an und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können. Vielleicht sollte er einfach zu Ginny gehen. Hatte sie nicht in ihrem 1. Schuljahr größere Probleme mit Tom Riddle gehabt? Sie wusste vielleicht wie er aussah. Draco war schon auf dem Weg zu Ginnys Zimmer. Als er dort ankam, fand er Maria laut schnarchend auf einem Stuhl vor der Tür sitzen, mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt. Ihm wurde klar, dass es schon sehr spät sein musste und Ginny höchstwahrscheinlich tief und fest schlief. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht; dann musste er sie eben aufwecken. Er wollte wissen, was sie von diesem Arzt hielt, weil sie ja schon vorher mit Tom Riddle zu tun gehabt hatte. Er stieß die Tür auf und trat ein. Maria schlief weiter, sogar als er die Tür laut hinter sich schloss. Ein paar brennende Kerzen am Kronleuchter erfüllten den Raum mit schummerigem Licht. Draco ging hinüber zu Ginnys Bett, doch wartete einen Augenblick bevor er sie aufweckte. Er konnte sie im Halbdunkeln fast nicht sehen, nur einen Hügel unter der Decke und ihr rotes Haar, das über das Kissen gebreitet war. Alles schien ruhig und friedlich. Er runzelte die Stirn, doch warum konnte er nicht sagen. Er trat hinüber zum Tisch, nahm sich eine brennende Kerze und kehrte zu ihrer Bettkante zurück. Von ihr selbst war nicht viel zu erkennen – sie war unter einem Berg von Decken begraben und ihr Haar schien das gesamte Gesicht zu verdecken. Warum musste er sie überhaupt sehen können? Er war gekommen, um ihr Fragen zu stellen und nicht um sie anzustarren, während sie schlief. Er stellte den Kerzenhalter zurück auf ihr Nachtkästchen. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus und schubste sie leicht an.

„Ginny," sagte er leise. Sie bewegte sich überhaupt nicht, nicht einmal ein Zucken oder Stöhnen. Seufzend lehnte er sich weiter vor, fasste sie an der Schulter und schüttelte sie fester, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ginny!" wiederholte er scharf und verärgert.

Sie war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Im einen Moment war sie noch ruhig und entspannt, doch im Nächsten ließ sie einen heiseren Schrei los und wand sich unter seinem Griff.

„Lass mich los!" rief sie. Draco ließ von ihr ab und richtete sich auf, überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Heftigkeit. Er beobachtete, halb geschockt halb belustigt, wie sie sich so schnell sie konnte in eine sitzende Position kämpfte und versuchte ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, damit sie etwas sehen konnte. Als ihr Blick sich schließlich auf ihn richtete, ließ sie eine Art erleichterten Seufzer aus und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen das Kopfende ihres Bettes.

„Du bist es nur," wisperte sie mit vor Erschöpfung heiserer Stimme.

„Verdammt, Ginny, was hast du denn gedacht?" fragte Draco, „hattest du einen Alptraum oder so etwas?"

Sie starrte ihn düster an. Dann lachte sie hohl.

„Das Ganze hier ist ein einziger Alptraum," sagte sie und strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, „ich muss gar nicht schlafen, um ihn zu durchleben."

„Okay," sagte er langsam. Er wollte jetzt auf das zu sprechen kommen, weswegen er sie eigentlich besucht hatte. Jedenfalls wollte er sicherlich nicht hier sitzen und ihr zuhören, wie sie ihm vorjammerte, wie schrecklich doch alles in dieser Welt war.

„Ich vermute, du hast den Arzt schon getroffen," fragte er nach einem kurzen Augenblick.

„Du?" schoss sie zurück, und starrte ihn an, als wolle sie seine Reaktion sehen.

"Ja. Weißt du seinen Namen?"

Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, auch wenn sie nicht wütend war. Als ob sie versuchte, etwas zu verstehen. Dann lehnte sie sich vor und sagte ruhig, „Ich kann dir seinen vollständigen Namen, sein Geburtsdatum, seinen Notendurchschnitt und seine liebsten und verhasstesten Lehrer, während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts nennen."

Draco sah ihr lange in die Augen, bevor er versuchte, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Bist du sicher, dass dieser Riddle auch Voldemort ist?" fragte er, kniete sich auf den Boden vor das Bett, damit er sie besser sehen konnte und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Matratze, „der Schwarze Lord ist tot. Wie kann er sein jüngeres Selbst mit uns zusammen in die Vergangenheit schicken, wenn-?"

„Es ist Voldemort Draco," unterbrach sie ihn, „er ist sogar nach dem Tod mächtig genug, Dinge zu tun, die die meisten Lebenden nicht können."

Ärgerlich weil sie ihn unterbrochen hatte, antwortete er kalt, „Nicht jeder hier ist so wie in unserer Zeit. Potter nicht. Und wenn Dumbledore nicht insgeheim ein Arzt ist, was sehr untypisch für ihn wäre, dann ist auch er anders als-,"

„Warte. Dumbledore?" Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an. Draco bemerkte, dass ihre Augen jetzt klarer waren und das leichte Funkeln in ihnen wieder zurückkehrte. Ging es ihr langsam besser?

Er nickte abgelenkt. „Die Chance, dass Riddle nicht wie in der Zukunft ist-,"

„Dumbledore ist hier?" fiel ihm Ginny ins Wort, ihre Stimme auf ein heiseres Flüstern gesenkt.

„Elle hat ihn an meinem ersten Tag hier beim Frühstück erwähnt," sagte Draco knapp und wollte schon weiterreden, als sie wieder sprach.

„Und er ist Arzt?" fragte sie, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte.

„Spielt das irgendeine Rolle?" fauchte Draco mit offener Verärgerung in der Stimme.

„Ja!" schnappte sie wütend. Sie setzte sich auf und schien ihn plötzlich zu überragen. Er stellte sich wieder hin, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass _er_ der Größere sein sollte.

„Verdammt noch mal, Draco, Dumbledore war die ganze Zeit über hier und du hast es mir nicht gesagt?!"

„Er ist in Wales," sagte Draco mit dumpfer, gelangweilter Stimme, „ich hab ihn nie gesehen, aber Elle sagte, er sei hier. Ich habe ihn einfach vergessen…"

Aber Ginny hörte schon nicht mehr zu.

„Er war hier," murmelte sie und Draco wurde klar, dass sie mit sich selbst redete, „die ganze Zeit. Er ist Arzt und ich bin krank. Und stattdessen, dass sich jemand um mich kümmert, dem ich vertraue," zischte sie und Draco bemerkte, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach, „bekomme ich den Menschen, vor dem ich am meisten Angst habe. Und das alles nur, weil du ihn, verdammt noch mal, vergessen hast?!"

Draco hatte nicht erwartet, dass Ginny sich so aufregen würde. Vor allem weil sie am Tag zuvor ausgesehen hatte, als würde sie umkippen, wenn sie ihre Stimme auch nur über ein Flüstern hob.

„Hör zu, Weasley-," fing er mit eisigem Blick an.

„Nein, du hörst jetzt zu, Draco," schnappte sie scharf. Er war überrascht, wie einschüchternd sie zwischen all den weißen, berüschten Kissen und Bergen von Decken wirkte. „Ich kann die Dinge ertragen, die du tust. Ich kann ertragen, wie du mich und meine Familie fertig machst. Ich kann ertragen, dass du mich so sehr hasst. Ich kann ertragen, wie du mich behandelst. Ich kann sogar dein schreckliches Selbst ertragen. Aber das… das kann ich nicht ertragen."

Draco starrte sie an, nicht willens zu glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Was eigentlich?" rief er, „von was zur Hölle sprichst du?"

„Du wusstest, dass Dumbledore hier und auch noch Arzt ist," fauchte sie zurück, „du weißt ja nicht, wie es war, ihn hier zu haben, aus Fleisch und Blut, als echter Mensch. Ich konnte ihn spüren, riechen, hören… es war 10mal schlimmer, als in meinem ersten Jahr. Ich weiß, dass du gehört hast, dass ich das Tagebuch, nachdem dein Vater es in den Kessel hat fallen lassen, benutzt habe und du dir einen abgelacht hast, aber es war eine schwere Zeit für mich. Du kennst dieses Gefühl nicht, wenn du bemerkst, dass irgendetwas mit dir nicht stimmt, dass du deinen Mitschülern schreckliche Dinge antust, doch weißt nicht, wie oder warum. Und stell dir vor, wie geschockt ich war, als…"

„Ginny, es ist mir egal," brach es aus Draco heraus, und er hielt beide Hände abwehrend in die Höhe, „es ist mir einfach scheißegal. Du musst mir das nicht erzählen."

„Natürlich ist es dir egal!" rief sie und fing an rot anzulaufen.

_Wenn sie nicht bald die Klappe hält, schadet sie sich vielleicht noch selbst, _dachte Draco und hoffte darauf. Dann würde sie sicher Ruhe geben und ihn nicht mehr nerven. Aber sie hörte nicht auf.

„Dir ist alles egal. Weißt du auch warum? Weil deine Familie beschissen ist, du nie irgendwelche Freunde hattest und sich niemand um dich schert!"

Er ballte die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis etwas zu schlagen. Aber er zwang sich es nicht zu tun – er würde es später bereuen und außerdem konnte er kein Mädchen schlagen, schon gar kein krankes. Er hatte noch nie etwas schlagen können, was sich nicht wehren konnte. Aber Ginny war immer noch nicht fertig.

„Du fragst dich, warum du allen am Arsch vorbeigehst, Malfoy?" spottete sie, „weil du ein scheußlicher Mensch bist, deshalb! Tut weh, oder Malfoy, die Wahrheit?! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nächtelang wach liegst und darüber nachdenkst, was du tun könntest, um dein Leben zu verbessern. Aber weißt du was? Sogar in einer ganz anderen Welt bist du immer noch ein Arschloch und keiner kann dich ausstehen-"

Er wusste, dass sie das alles nur sagte, um ihn zu verletzen. Aber es kränkte ihn nicht – es nervte ihn nur. Konnte sie nicht endlich den Mund halten? Ihre Stimme bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Geduld zu bewahren.

„Aber das Schlimmste ist, Malfoy, dass…"

„Kannst du nicht mal die Klappe halten?"

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Oh nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig!" rief sie, „du bist auch nur ein Mensch, Malfoy, oder vielleicht auch nicht…"

Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. Und wenn er jetzt nicht sofort etwas anderes tat, würde er sie schlagen. Also setzte er sich wortlos an ihre Bettkante und legte die Finger auf die Ohren.

„Was tust du da-?" fing sie an, als er plötzlich den Kopf herumriss und seinen Mund auf ihren drückte. Er hatte es nur getan, damit sie endlich ruhig war, damit er ihre Stimme nicht mehr hören musste. Es war das erste gewesen, das ihm eingefallen war und er wusste, dass es dumm war. Denn sobald er sie berührt hatte, brach die Wand zwischen ihnen zusammen. Jede Verärgerung verschwand aus Dracos Gedanken. In seinem Kopf blinkte ein schwaches Warnlicht, dass er das eigentlich nicht tun sollte und nicht bloß, weil sie krank war. Sondern weil, auch wenn er es nicht bemerkt hatte, er sie schon für eine ganze Weile hatte küssen wollen. Doch er sollte sie nicht küssen, es war falsch, es sollte nicht sein… Ihre Lippen waren überraschend weich. In dem Augenblick, als er angefangen hatte, sie zu küssen, hatte sie sofort reagiert, als hätte sie es erwartet. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und versuchte, ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Die Art, wie sie ihn umarmte, die Art, wie sie ihre Lippen bewegte… als ob sie ihn bräuchte und er das Einzige war, das sie am Leben erhielt. Was aber sehr unwahrscheinlich klang, weil er dachte, er sei es, der sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Er konnte ihr Genick unter seinen Fingern spüren, den Schweiß auf ihrer Haut, der ihr Haar verklebte. Er schmeckte sogar das Salz in ihrem Mund.

_Sie ist krank. Ich könnte mir es einfangen, gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass es Ginny Weasley war, die ich hier gerade knutsche…_

Er ignorierte diese leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, weil er nicht aufhören wollte. Es fühlte sich überraschend angenehm an, sie zu küssen und ihre Haut unter den Fingern zu spüren. Da sie mit der Hand durch sein Haar fuhr und ihn mit Kraft zurückküsste, wusste er, dass es auch ihr gefiel. Als er schließlich wieder zur Besinnung kam, ließ er seine Hände sinken und ließ von ihr ab. Ginny schien ihn noch ein bisschen länger festzuhalten, als nötig bis sie bemerkte, dass er aufhören wollte und nahm ihre Hände von seinem Hals. Er beobachtete fast grinsend, wie sie immer röter anlief. Es gab eine lange, verlegene Pause. Draco wusste nicht, ob er gehen sollte oder nicht. Seine eine Hälfte wollte sie wieder küssen. Aber das war falsch.

_Ich werde sie nicht wieder küssen._

Er wollte es trotzdem.

„Draco," sagte sie schließlich, und zupfte gedankenverloren an ihrer Decke herum, „es tut mir Leid, dass ich diese Dinge zu dir gesagt habe."

„Es ist mir egal," sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie ihn anstarrte und drehte den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

_Oh, wie toll, jetzt schreit sie gleich wieder herum_, dachte er und stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte sie sofort, anstatt sich wieder zu empören, dass ihn gar nichts juckte.

„Ins Bett," antwortete er knapp. Dann hielt er plötzlich an, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. Er drehte sich um, lehnte sich wieder über Ginny und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Bettpfosten fest, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Sie sah etwas überrascht aus, weil sein Gesicht ihrem so nahe war. „Das hast du schon getan."

Er warf ihr einen ungeduldigen Blick zu, bevor er mit seiner Frage fortfuhr. „Sind meine Lippen kalt?"

Sie blinzelte und starrte ihm dann in die Augen, als ob sie versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen. Sie antwortete für eine ganze Weile nicht, bis sie schließlich den Mund öffnete.

„Nein, sie sind eigentlich eher warm," wisperte sie.

Draco richtete sich sofort wieder auf, überrascht von ihrer Antwort. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl durchströmte ihn und er drehe sich schnell um. Er zwang sich selbst so gelassen wie möglich, so als wäre nichts geschehen, zur Tür zu gehen. Er schloss sie leise hinter sich. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

_Ich brauche jetzt unbedingt etwas Kaltes zu trinken._

Ginny fühlte sich besser. Sie hatte sich von dem Moment an, als Draco sie wachgerüttelt hatte, besser gefühlt. Sie hatte zwar immer noch Fieber und ihre Kehle brannte, doch sie konnte eine Veränderung mit sich spüren. Auch schien sie nicht mehr so sehr zu schwitzen – jedenfalls spürte sie es nicht mehr so stark.

Sie war eine lange Zeit, nachdem Draco den Raum verlassen hatte, nur auf dem Bett gesessen und hatte darüber nachgedacht, was gerade passiert war. Er hatte sie geküsst. Er hatte sie freiwillig geküsst. Ganz so, als ob er es gewollt hatte. War es so? Oder hatte er es nur getan, damit sie aufhörte zu reden? Selbst wenn es das war, hätte er es nicht so lange halten oder so kräftig zurückküssen müssen. Sie stöhnte leise und stützte ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Alles wurde immer nur noch komplizierter. Im ersten Moment sorgte sie sich um Harry, dann um die Sache mit Tom Riddle und schließlich warum Draco sie geküsst hatte.

_Ich würde alles geben, um morgen wieder in Hogwarts aufzuwachen, wo ich mich nur um meine Hausaufgaben kümmern muss,_ dachte Ginny, nahm sich ein Kissen, presste es fest an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin.

_Warum muss das gerade mir passieren? Wird es jemals aufhören?_

In diesem Moment war es ihr sogar egal, dass es Harry hier besser ging. Sie wollte, dass alles wieder so wurde, wie es vorher gewesen war. So schlimm war es für den Harry der Zukunft auch nicht, oder? Er hatte Freunde, er hatte Geld… ihm ging es nicht so dreckig, wie ihr in dieser Welt. Er würde es überleben, sie aber würde, wenn sie noch länger hier bleiben musste, wahrscheinlich durchdrehen und sich selbst umbringen. Draco hatte es nicht gewusst, aber er hatte mit seinem Kuss alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Es war wundervoll gewesen, das konnte sie nicht bestreiten. Er war überraschend sanft gewesen, und sie hatte die tiefe Leidenschaft ihn ihm spüren können. Während es vorhin wunderschön gewesen war, erschreckte dieses Gefühl sie jetzt. Empfand Draco Leidenschaft für sie? Obwohl sie sich 10 Minuten vorher noch angeschrieen hatten? Sie war schrecklich verwirrt. Der Kuss hatte vielleicht gar nichts zu bedeuten. Sie hatte es höchstwahrscheinlich nur falsch verstanden. Er hatte es nur getan, damit sie die Klappe hielt, und das hatte auch hervorragend geklappt. Es hatte nur Ginnys Leben als Prinzessin noch sehr viel schwieriger gemacht.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Maria verheult und schniefend in Ginnys Zimmer. Sie zupfte fast 10 Minuten an Ginny herum und drückte ihr immer wieder einen nassen Lappen an die Stirn, bis Ginny es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Was ist den passiert?" fragte sie und hustete kurz auf.

„Etwas Schreckliches," schniefte Maria, „es wurde noch eine Familie umgebracht."

Ginny richtete sich auf. Sie schob Marias Hand weg, weil sie den nassen Lumpen nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Außerdem war ihr schon nicht mehr so heiß, wie am Tag zuvor.

„Wie viele Menschen?" keuchte sie.

„Acht," antwortete Maria und schluckte, „das Jüngste war nur ein Baby."

_Es ist Tom!,_ dachte sie sofort_. Tom_ _hat das getan! Ich weiß es. Nur er würde so etwas Schreckliches, so etwas Fürchterliches tun…_

„Weiß irgendjemand etwas von dem Täter?" fragte Ginny schrill.

„Nein," sagte Maria, langte in eine Tasche ihrer Schürze und brachte ein Taschentuch zum Vorschein mit dem sie sich laut schnäuzte. „Niemand weiß etwas. Eure Eltern waren die ganze Nacht unterwegs, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Sie werden wahrscheinlich erst in ein paar Stunden zurückkehren."

_Oh, wie traurig,_ dachte Ginny, die sich jetzt wirklich nicht um ihre Eltern scherte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Menschen in dieser Zeit schon andere Möglichkeiten hatten, den Täter zu fassen, als ihn bei der Tat zu beobachten. Es war äußerst frustrierend, weil sie wusste, dass ihr niemand glauben würde, wenn sie erzählte, dass es der große und wundervolle Thomas Riddle war, der diese unschuldigen Menschen umbrachte.

_Vielleicht Maria,_ dachte sie, als sie beobachtete wie sie durch das Zimmer lief und schniefend nicht vorhandenen Staub von den Möbeln wischte.

_Maria vertraut mir doch, oder? Nur weil sie findet, dass ich verwöhnt bin, heißt das doch nicht, dass sie mir nicht glaubt?_

Doch in ihrem Herzen vermutete Ginny, dass Maria nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte, dass ‚Thomas' der Mörder sein könnte. Sie war wütend gewesen, als Ginny ihn beleidigt hatte – wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie ihn einen Mörder nannte?

„Meinst du…" fing Ginny vorsichtig an. Maria hielt an und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Was meine ich, Liebes?" fragte sie mit erzwungener Fröhlichkeit und lächelte ihr zu, obwohl ihre Wangen vor Tränen glänzten.

„Meinst du, es wäre möglich, dass es… na ja, dass es Doktor Thomas ist, der diese Menschen tötet?"

Maria schnappte so sehr nach Luft, dass es Ginny verblüffte, wie viel Luft sie in ihre Lungen aufnehmen konnte. Sie presste eine Hand auf ihr Herz und rief aus, „Hoheit Virginia! Ich kann nicht glauben, was Ihr da sagt! Thomas Riddle gibt Leben und nimmt es nicht!"

_Hätte mein Maul halten sollen,_ dachte Ginny. „Ich weiß, du hast Recht," gab sie schnell zu. Maria entspannte sich ein wenig, doch starrte sie Ginny immer noch ernst an.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Ihr Thomas nicht sehr mögt," sagte sie, „wir wissen alle, dass Ihr keine guten Männer leiden mögt-,"

_Wenn sie jetzt auch noch anfängt von Draco zu schwärmen, kann ich mich erschießen lassen._

„-aber er würde niemals einen Mord begehen. Er hat dazu auch überhaupt keinen Grund dazu – er ist erfolgreich, beliebt, attraktiv, reich… er würde nie so etwas Schreckliches tun."

„Okay, vergiss, was ich gesagt habe," schnappte Ginny.

Maria schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. „Thomas Riddle ist der sanfteste Mensch, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben getroffen habe. Er ist sicher nicht der Typ, der unschuldige Menschen umbringt."

„Es sind immer die Stillen," murmelte Ginny kaum hörbar.

„Was?" fragte Maria und neigte ihr den Kopf zu, als könnte sie sie so besser verstehen.

„Vergiss es!" rief Ginny, „ich will einfach bloß schlafen!"

„Natürlich wollt Ihr das," sagte Maria jetzt schon sanfter, „es tut mir Leid, dass ich hier so herumgeschrieen habe, Hoheit. Aber Thomas wird gleich kommen, um-,"

Wie auf Befehl klopfte es an der Tür. Maria öffnete die Tür und Riddle trat ein, mit einem silbernen Kelch in den Händen. Er nickte Maria mit einem höflichen Lächeln zu, dann wandten sich seine dunklen Augen Ginny zu. In dem Augenblick als ihre Blicke sich trafen, blinzelte sie erschrocken. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zusammenzuzucken. Als sie wieder blinzelte, bemerkte sie, dass sich ein Bild auf das Innere ihrer Augenlider eingebrannt hatte.

_Was ist passiert?,_ dachte sie verwirrt, ihr Herz klopfte laut in ihrer Brust. _Was ist los?_

Ihre Augen schlossen sich; eine Szene entwickelte sich vor ihren Augen. Sie stand plötzlich in einem eher schlichten Raum, auch wenn sie spürte, dass sie es nicht tat, sie fühlte immer noch, dass sie auf ihrem Bett saß. Und nun konnte sie Tom sehen, ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr; er stand nicht länger in dem Türrahmen ihres Zimmers, sondern in der Mitte des einfachen Raumes. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war furchterregend – verrückt, ja fast fröhlich. Er lächelte auf einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Boden herunter, der mit den Armen sein Gesicht verdeckte. Es war, als wäre sie dort, als wäre sie mitten im Geschehen. Aber wie konnte das gehen, wenn sie doch spürte, dass sie immer noch auf dem Bett saß? Die Farben des Ganzen waren wie ausgebleicht, auch der Junge und Tom, und alles schien größer und verzerrter als gewöhnlich. Das Bild verschwamm an den Seiten, was zeigte, dass es eine Art Traum und nicht Wirklichkeit war. Aber die Angst war wirklich. Und die Geräusche… der Geruch…

„Bitte," wisperte der Junge nun, und zuckte zurück, als Tom einen Fuß vorsetzte, „bitte, tu mir nicht weh."

Ginnys Hand flog zu ihrem Mund, als sie an Tom herunterblickte und den langen Dolch in seiner Hand sah. Das Silber der Klinge war blutverschmiert, immer noch nass, immer noch warm… Ihr Herz schien sich schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen, aber sie konnte keinerlei Laut von sich geben. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als aufhalten, was gleich geschehen würde, doch sie war ja nicht einmal richtig dort. Wie konnte sie es verhindern? Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Blickwinkel – sie konnte jetzt in den ganzen Raum sehen. Und sie konnte Geräusche machen; ein unterdrückter Schrei kam aus ihrer Kehle. Wenn Tom es überhaupt gehört hatte, machte er keine Anzeichen, dass er es wirklich aufnahm.

_Wenn ich nicht dort bin, kann er mich auch nicht hören,_ dachte sie, oder betete sie eher. Der Raum war sehr klein, mit festgestampftem Dreck als Boden. Er schien einmal sehr gemütlich gewesen zu sein, aber nun nicht mehr. Überall war Blut… auf dem Tisch, an den Werkzeugen, die an der Wand hingen, auf dem Boden, wo es sich mit dem Dreck vermischte… Auch lagen überall bewegungslose Körper. Erschreckenderweise waren die meisten davon Kinder, doch Zwei waren erwachsen, ihre Kehlen waren durchgeschnitten. Auch aus einigen anderen Wunden an ihren Körpern floss das Blut. Was Ginny noch mehr verängstigte waren ihre Augen, die leer an die Decke oder an die Wand starrten. Sie starrten, aber würden nie wieder sehen. Das Geräusch eines schreienden Babys erreichte Ginnys Ohren. Sie bewegte ihre Augen unter den Lidern und sah eine hölzerne Wiege in einer Ecke stehen. Wie sie sah, lag dort ein kleines Kind darin, das schrie und mit Armen und Beinen strampelte. Es schien das einzige Wesen zu sein, das noch am Leben war, außer Tom und dem kleinen Jungen. Doch dann-

„Tom, beeil dich," hörte sie eine raue Stimme sagen. Jemand steckte seinen Kopf durch den Türrahmen zu einem anderen Zimmer, doch Ginny erkannte ihn nicht. „Dieses Kind will sich nicht beruhigen."

_Kind? Welches Kind?,_ fragte sich Ginny wie versteinert. Sie wusste nicht, was geschah. Sie wollte, dass es aufhörte. In ihrem Magen rumorte es und sie hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie sich gleich übergeben. All das Blut… sie konnte es riechen, ja fast schmecken… wie konnte sie das wahrnehmen, wenn sie doch gar nicht dort war?

„Bring sie herein," sagte Tom langsam, doch nahm seinen Blick nie von dem Jungen, der vor ihm kauerte. „Damit sie sehen kann, was ich mit ihrem Bruder mache."

Die andere Person verschwand für einen Moment in die Dunkelheit des anderen Zimmers. Dann kam sie wieder zurück, doch diesmal mit noch einem anderen, kleineren Menschen. Er hielt ein kleines Mädchen fest, vielleicht nur etwas älter als der Junge auf dem Boden, mit goldenen Locken und tränenverschmiertem Gesicht. Sie kämpfte mit dem Unbekannten, versuchte freizukommen, aber der kleine, stämmige Mann, der dunkle Roben anhatte, hatte sie fest an den Oberarmen gepackt.

„Hör auf damit, Dummkopf," zischte der Mann und stieß sie von hinten an.

„Ich würde nicht versuchen, zu fliehen," sagte Tom und sah schließlich über die Schulter zu den beiden, „sieh zu, was ich hier mit deinem kleinen Bruder mache… das wird dir auch gleich passieren."

Dann wirbelte er wieder herum und packte ohne Vorwarnung eine Handvoll von dem Haar des Jungen. Er riss den schluchzenden und kreischenden Jungen, der nicht älter als fünf sein konnte, in die Luft und hielt ihn dort. Der Junge strampelte um sich selbst zu befreien, doch es nützte nichts. Ginny beobachtete von Grauen gepackt, und nicht fähig sich zu bewegen, wie Tom seinen Arm nach hinten streckte und den Dolch fester packte. In einer Bewegung, begleitet von den Schreien des Mädchens, ließ er seine Hand nach vorne schnellen und stach den Dolch tief in den Hals des Jungens. Es war das Schlimmste, was Ginny je erlebt hatte. Ihr Herz schien mit dem Mädchen zu weinen und sie wollte nichts mehr, als aus diesem Raum zu rennen. Sie hatte genug gesehen, sie hielt es nicht mehr aus… Aber ihre Augen gehorchten ihr nicht, sie konnte nicht wegsehen. Der Junge versteifte sich, als der Dolch seine Kehle durchbohrte. Dann öffneten sich seine Augen weit und er starrte an die Decke, erschlaffte und seine Arme fielen fast langsam an seine Seiten. Er hing dort unbeweglich, tot. Wenn Ginny wie eine Todesfee hätte schreien können, hätte sie es getan. Doch das Mädchen schrie laut genug für Zwei, während sie strampelte und kämpfte, um sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien. Doch Tom war noch nicht fertig. Der Junge war zwar schon tot, doch er stach den Dolch um den ganzen Hals herum immer wieder hinein und schlitzte ihm den Hals auf. Er stach so tief, dass er ihn fast köpfte. Es machte ein schreckliches Geräusch, als er mit der scharfen Klinge die Haut aufschlitzte, wie als nähme man einen Fisch aus. In diesem Moment öffnete Ginny den Mund und ließ einen lauten, langen Schrei aus. Ihr war es egal, wie laut es war, auch wenn sie immer noch in ihrem Zimmer war und Maria sich wundern würde, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Es war einfach so schrecklich…

Dann kam noch mehr Blut. Blut strömte aus den Wunden am Hals des Jungen, spritzte auf den Boden, auf Toms Kleidung und sogar in sein Gesicht. Er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken – er lächelte immer noch zufrieden. Er ließ das Haar des Jungen los, und er fiel auf den Boden, tot und bewegungslos. Dann drehte er sich mit dem Dolch immer noch in den Händen, zu dem Mädchen um. Sie hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick geschrieen und geweint, doch nun erschlaffte sie und starrte zu ihm herauf. Stumme Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter, und Ginny wusste, dass sie zu verängstigt war, um einen Ton von sich zu geben.

„Du bist die Nächste, meine Liebe," sagte Tom mit einer schrecklich freundlichen Stimme.

_Nein!,_ wollte Ginny schreien. _Nicht! Ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten! Ich will hier weg!_

Sie zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und kippte langsam zur Seite. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte, bemerkte sie mit Erleichterung, dass sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett saß und nirgends Blut war. Schweiß strömte ihr Gesicht hinab und ihr Herz klopfte so stark, dass Ginny Angst hatte, es müsse bersten.

Maria war neben ihr, mit einer Hand auf ihrem Arm. „Hoheit? Hoheit, geht es Euch gut? Ihr habt geschrieen!"

Ginny warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte. Sie lehnte sich über ihre Bettkante und versuchte, sich zu übergeben. Da sie aber tagelang nichts gegessen hatte, ging es nicht. Auch wenn sie wieder sicher in ihrem Zimmer war, konnte sie die Bilder nicht aus ihrem Kopf verdrängen… in ihren Ohren schrie das Mädchen immer noch, auch sah sie immer noch, wie der Dolch die Kehle durchschnitt, sie musste immer wieder daran denken…

„Lass mich sie ansehen," sagte Toms Stimme von ganz weit weg. Ginny erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass er auch da war, und richtete sich auf, alle Erleichterung verschwand auf einen Schlag. Sie spannte sich an.

„Nein," wisperte sie, „nein, mir geht es gut."

„Euch geht es nicht gut!" rief Maria empört, „Ihr hattet die Augen geschlossen, Euer Körper versteifte sich und Ihr habt geschrieen, als würde Euch jemand langsam zu Tode foltern."

„Ehrlich, mir geht es gut," sagte Ginny eindringlich und starrte Tom erschöpft an. Er stand dort in der Mitte des Raumes, anscheinend unsicher ob er kommen sollte oder nicht.

_Bleib dort_, betete sie in Gedanken, _komm mir ja nicht näher_.

„Doktor, geht es ihr gut?" fragte Maria und warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder Ginny zuwandte.

„Wenn sie es sagt…" antwortete er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ginny starrte ihn an. Sie wusste, wer er wirklich war. Sie hatte miterlebt, wie er diesen unschuldigen kleinen Jungen kaltblütig umgebracht hatte, und das höchstwahrscheinlich auch mit dem Rest der Familie getan hatte. Wie konnte er nun so anders aussehen? Wie konnte er jetzt so gelassen sein? Warum tat er sogar so, als wäre er besorgt um sie?

„Aber du siehst sehr verschreckt aus, Ginny," fügte er nach einem kleinen Moment hinzu.

„Ich sage euch, mir geht es gut," sagte Ginny mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt nach Marias Hand gegriffen hatte, bis Maria einen kleinen Schmerzenschrei ausstieß, weil Ginny sie anscheinend zu fest gepackt hielt. Sie lockerte ihren Griff, doch ließ nicht los.

„Ich brauche nur etwas Schlaf," fuhr sie fort.

Toms Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Trink erst das hier," sagte er, trat näher ans Bett und hielt ihr den Kelch entgegen. Jetzt stand er genau neben ihr und sie zwang sich nicht zu zittern. Sie verengte die Augen und starrte den Kelch misstrauisch an. Anscheinend wollte er, dass sie ihn entgegennahm.

_Es muss noch mehr von diesem pinken Trank sein, den er mir schon gestern gegeben hat,_ erkannte sie, als sie wieder diesen Geruch wahrnahm. _Es war anscheinend kein Gift, oder ich wäre jetzt tot…_

Natürlich wusste sie, dass es trotzdem Gift sein konnte und es nur ein paar Tage dauerte, bis es seine Wirkung zeigte.

_Er will mich wahrscheinlich langsam und schmerzhaft umbringen,_ dachte sie, _er will mich Stück für Stück vergiften und mich in Qualen sterben lassen…_

„Wenn ich es nehme," sagte Ginny schließlich, „dann wirst du nie mehr ohne meine Erlaubnis einen Fuß vor dieses Schloss setzen?"

Maria lachte zittrig und nervös; Ginnys Forderung schien ihr peinlich zu sein. Sie versuchte, auf Ginnys Knie zu klopfen, doch erwischte bloß die Decke, da ihre Beine unter der Decke verborgen waren. „Ist schon gut, Hoheit, trinkt es. Dann könnt Ihr schlafen."

Aber Ginny wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Morde passierten, während sie schlief. Und sie hatte schreckliche Angst davor, diese Morde dann wieder in dieser seltsamen Vision miterleben zu müssen. In diesem Moment war es ihr sogar egal, dass sie von Tom Riddle verlangte im selben Haus wie sie zu bleiben, nur ein paar Mauern entfernt. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass er ging und noch eine Familie tötete.

„Versprich mir," sagte sie eindringlich, „dass du dieses Haus nicht verlässt, bevor ich nicht aufgewacht bin. Versprich-,"

„Hoheit, Ihr seid lächerlich," unterbrach Maria sie mit einem ernsten Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen, „Trinkt es einfach und schlaft."

Ginny sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu streiten. Beide, Maria und Tom, starrten sie an und warteten darauf, dass sie es endlich trank. Sie fühlte wie sich ihre Schultern entspannten und sie seufzte auf. Jetzt war es sowieso nicht ihr Problem – sie würde sich darüber Gedanken machen, wenn sie wieder gesund war. Sie riss den Kelch ein bisschen heftiger als nötig an sich und trank es.

XXX

Please let me know what you think

At nannachen: oh ja, ich bin toll, weiß ich doch, und überhaupt sind alle dumm, beschränkt und inkompetent außer ich… XD; (zum Glück weiß mein Word, wie man inkompetent schreibt…XD)

At IndigoNightOwl: Stimmt, das Achte ist wirklich ein gutes Chap! Bei mir wird es ab jetzt auch langsamer und unregelmäßiger gehen, weil ich wirklich sehr viel zu tun habe, zurzeit…

At Lintu14: Erschreckt einen ganz schön, oder? Wenn der Riddle da plötzlich kommt…

At Lara-Lynx: Dafür war in diesem Chap mehr Draco. Stimmt schon, dass die Prinzessin so weniger Schuld hat. Und ich kann dich beruhigen: Die Story hat ein Happy End!

At LuckyShadow: Und? Hast du das Original einigermaßen verstanden?

At marabelle: Man weiß nicht, ob Riddle aus der Zukunft ist oder nicht! Das ist ja das Fiese… XD

At Sunnylein: DANKE!!!!! Wie fandest du es dieses Mal?

At Kissymouse: Wirst du alles noch rausfinden… xhinterhältigschaux

At h0n3ym0on: Ich werde aber bald 15! xfreux; naja, okay, zwar erst in 2 Monaten, aber trotzdem!!! XDXD

At Aldavinur: Ich hatte auch noch nie eine Lungenentzündung, aber ich bin auch froh darüber! Hört sich ja ziemlich scheußlich an… Das find ich auch gut an der Story, ist mal ein bisschen anders und nicht immer dasselbe Schema, da hast du Recht!

Wer noch einen Review schreibt, während das Chap hochlädt, wird im Nächsten erwähnt!


	9. Chapter 9 Teil 1

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Übersetzung. Weder Story noch Plot gehören mir.

Hey!

Tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste Weihnachtseinkäufe machen und dann hatten wir auch noch so viele Schulaufgaben in der Schule… xalle im Umkreis mit Entschuldigungen überhäufx…

Das neunte Chap ist eins der längsten der ganzen Story und deswegen hab ich es in zwei Teile geteilt, weil es sonst so ein Monster ist…

Aber dafür kommt dann der zweite Teil bald, weil ich ihn auch schon fertig hab!

Hoffe, dass ihr mir trotzdem noch reviewt, auch wenn ich so treulos ewig nicht upgedatet hab!!

Schöne Weihnachten!!! XD

All You Need Is Love

9. Der Ball

Teil 1

Auch wenn Draco sie nach ihrem Kuss nie besuchte, auch wenn sie ständig Alpträume von der Ermordung der Kinder hatte und sie Toms pinken Trank noch ein drittes Mal nahm, wurde Ginny langsam wieder gesund. Es schien ihr, als wären es Monate gewesen, in denen sie nur im Bett gelegen und geschwitzt hatte, und außer den dumpfen Schmerzen in ihrem Körper nichts als die Angst vor den Träumen gespürt hatte. Aber schließlich geschah es doch – endlich war sie geheilt. Die Alpträume halfen sicher nicht dabei. Jeder einzelne war genauso, wie ihr erster – erschreckend real und fürchterlich genau. Jedes Mal war es eine andere Familie… ein anderes Kind. Doch jedes Mal waren Tom, der die Morde begang, und sein untersetzter Komplize, der das nächste Opfer hielt und manchmal ohne ersichtlichen Grund heiser auflachte, beteiligt. Sie hatte ihren ersten Alptraum in der Nacht nach ihrer ‚Vision' gehabt; es war dasselbe Gefühl, doch nun schlief sie dabei. Es ging so weit, dass sie sogar Angst davor hatte, ihre Augen zu schließen; an Schlaf war gar nicht zu denken, doch am Ende überkam sie die Erschöpfung, sie schlief doch ein und träumte. Die ersten Male war sie schreiend aufgewacht und Maria war sofort an ihrer Seite gewesen. Sie hatte Ginny immer wieder gebeten, ihr zu sagen, was los war und was in ihren Alpträumen geschah, doch Ginny hatte ihre Stimme nicht gefunden. Sie hatte schrecklich gezittert, ihren Kopf geschüttelt und die Decke fester um sich gewickelt, als ob das irgendetwas helfen würde. Maria hatte dann immer geschwiegen und Ginnys schwitzige Hand gehalten bis sie wieder einschlief. Nach ein paar weiteren Träumen schaffte Ginny es, ohne so viel Krach aufzuwachen. Die Decke und ihr Nachthemd waren fest um ihren Körper gewickelt, durchnässt von kaltem Schweiß und ihr Haar klebte an ihrer Stirn und Genick, doch sie keuchte nur auf, erleichtert, dass es vorüber war. Dann war sie wachgelegen, hatte den Baldachin über ihr angestarrt und versucht an nichts zu denken, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Vorhänge ihres Himmelsbettes drangen. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt wieder gesund wurde, bei dem Schlafmangel, der Appetitlosigkeit und der schmerzenden Einsamkeit, unter der sie litt. In der Nacht des 13. Dezembers hatte sie Toms Trank ein letztes Mal genommen, war eingeschlafen, hatte einen schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt, war aufgewacht und für die restlichen drei Stunden bis zur Morgendämmerung wieder eingeschlafen.

Doch schließlich wachte sie am Morgen des 14. auf, fühlte sich schwach und müde, doch fieberfrei. Ginny setzte sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Sie hatte in der Nacht zuvor sehr geschwitzt; sie war sich sicher, dass sie da noch Fieber gehabt hatte. Aber anscheinend war es übernacht verschwunden. Und wenn sie nicht so froh gewesen wäre, wieder gesund zu sein, hätte sie sich sicher gewundert. Ihre Augenlider fühlten sich schwer an und sie wollte nichts mehr, als in die Kissen zurückfallen und weiterschlafen. Aber sie fürchtete sich vor den Alpträumen, die sie im Schlaf heimsuchten und so zwang sie sich aufzustehen.

Wie auf Befehl öffnete Maria in genau diesem Moment die Tür. Ginny beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck – sie sah erschöpft aus, ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach unten gezogen, die Augen glanzlos. Doch als sie Ginny sah, die auf ihren Füßen stand ohne zu schwanken, hellte sich ihre Miene sofort auf.

„Oh Hoheit, fühlt Ihr Euch besser?" rief sie aus, wuselte herüber und warf ihre Arme um Ginny. Ginny konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, tue ich," antwortete sie und beugte sich ein wenig hinunter, um Marias Umarmung erwidern zu können. Maria löste sich von ihr und presste ihr, immer noch mit einem schrecklich glücklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Euer Fieber ist verschwunden," stellte sie fröhlich fest, „Ihr fühlt Euch normal an. Wie geht es Eurem Hals? Ist es besser?"

„Viel besser," sagte Ginny und hob eine Hand, um sich das Genick zu massieren, „Ich denke, dass ich wieder gesund bin."

_Nur dass ich keine einzige Nacht durchgeschlafen habe,_ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Maria sah sie immer noch an, doch die fröhliche Miene verwandelte sich in Besorgnis.

„Ihr habt die letzten Nächte nicht gut geschlafen, hab ich Recht?" fragte sie, als ob sie Gedanken lesen könnte. Ginny blinzelte vor Verwirrung.

„Was?" fragte sie dümmlich. So eine Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet. Maria schnalzte mit der Zunge und seufzte.

„Erst dachte ich, es sei die Krankheit, die Euren Augen diesen gehetzten Blick verleiht, doch sie kann es nicht sein, das die Angst in Euren Augen hervorruft," sagte sie, „schaut Euch doch im Spiegel an."

Ginny ging widerstrebend zu dem großen Spiegel hinüber. Ihr Spiegelbild starrte sie aus müden dumpfen Augen an, und die käsige Haut, die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen und ihre angespannter Mund waren nicht zu übersehen. Maria hatte Recht – sie sah wirklich gehetzt aus. Und verschreckt.

_Natürlich bin ich verschreckt,_ dachte sie verbittert, _und wenn sie gesehen hätte, was ich in den letzten Nächten gesehen habe, würde sie auch Todesängste ausstehen._

„Kommt, Liebes, Ihr braucht ein Bad," sagte Maria sanft und nahm sie vorsichtig am Arm, „Vielleicht hilft es ein bisschen."

_Gute Idee!_

Ginny hatte sich nie ordentlich gewaschen, seit sie an diesem gottverdammten Ort angekommen war. Sie war nur mit einem nassen Schwamm gesäubert worden, während sie zu schwach gewesen war, das Bett zu verlassen. Dankbar löste sie ihren Blick vom Spiegel und folgte Maria aus dem Zimmer. Die Wanne war sehr kunstvoll gearbeitet, vor allem weil Ginny nur einen hölzernen Bottich erwartet hatte. Aber sie war ja königlich und Könige verdienten nur die besten Badeutensilien des 17. Jahrhundert. In diesem Moment fand sie es gar nicht mehr so schlimm, Prinzessin zu sein. Zuerst lief Ginny schrecklich rot an, als sie völlig unbekleidet vor Maria stand, doch diese schien nichts zu bemerken. Doch als sie sich schließlich in das warme Wasser sinken ließ, schämte sie sich nicht mehr und seufzte glücklich. Es war das Beste, was sie erlebt hatte, seit sie hier angekommen war.

_Außer vielleicht,_ sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _Dracos Kuss._

Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit über diese Sache nachzudenken, denn im nächsten Moment schüttete Maria noch einen Kübel heißen Wassers über den Kopf. Sie erschrak, weil sie es nicht erwartet hatte und bekam Wasser in die Nase.

„Dankeschön," sagte sie ein wenig schnippisch und sarkastisch, während sie sich mit einer Hand die Haare aus den Augen wischte. Maria schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und sah aus, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Sie kniete sich neben die Wanne mit einem Klumpen Seife in der Hand, der aber dennoch frisch aussah. Sie tunkte ihn ins Wasser, um ihn zu befeuchten und fing an, Ginnys Rücken zu waschen.

„Ich bin noch nicht verkrüppelt, weißt du," sagte Ginny belustigt und rutschte nach vorne, um der Seife zu entgehen, „Ich kann mich schon selbst waschen. Du musst das nicht machen."

Maria sah sie überrascht an, dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln.

„Wenn Ihr wollt, Hoheit, wie Ihr wünscht. Ihr ward jedoch nie so scharf darauf gewesen, Euch selbst zu waschen. Wahrscheinlich-,"

Doch sie brach plötzlich mit verwirrter Miene ab, bevor sie sie breit anlächelte.

_Wahrscheinlich weil ich eine kleine, faule Schlampe bin?,_ beendete Ginny den Satz in Gedanken, und lächelte Maria wissend an, als diese aufstand und ihr die Seife gab.

Maria setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe und nähte an etwas herum, das aussah, wie der Saum eines Kleides, während Ginny sich wusch. Als Ginny sie fragte, mit was sie ihre Haare waschen sollte, lachte sie ungläubig auf.

„Was ist das in Eurer Hand, Hoheit?"

Als Ginny die Seife in ihrer Hand stirnrunzelnd betrachtete, fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass es ja kein Shampoo gab. Seufzend schmierte sie sich die Seife in die Haare und hatte schon jetzt Angst vor den Haarknoten, die das ergeben würde. Das Bad schenkte ihr 10 Minuten Wärme und eine kurze Pause von den schrecklichen Gedanken, die in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten. Sie schaffte es, sich auf nichts anderes als das Waschen zu konzentrieren und wollte nie wieder aus diesem angenehmen Bad aussteigen. Nur als das Wasser langsam wieder abkühlte, sie mit Waschen fertig war und nichts mehr anderes zu tun hatte, als dazusitzen und sich an ihre Träume zu erinnern, stand sie schließlich auf und bat um ein Handtuch. 20 Minuten später war sie wieder fest verschnürt und in ein Kleid gequetscht, das ihr um die Brust um ungefähr 2 Nummern zu klein war. Auch wenn sie das weiße Nachthemd langsam verrückt gemacht hatte, bekam sie nun die Vorzüge von ihm zu spüren. Sie mochte das Atmen doch irgendwie sehr gerne. Das Bad hatte ihrem Teint zwar ein wenig geholfen, doch noch immer waren dunkelblaue Schatten unter ihren Augen zu sehen und egal, wie sehr sie versuchte, breit zu lächeln, ihre Augen wollten einfach nicht aufleuchten. Dann war es Zeit für Frühstück. Ginnys Magen knurrte sogar schon bei dem Gedanken.

_Endlich mal wieder etwas Richtiges zu essen,_ dachte sie.

Und auch wenn es für sie komisch klang, wollte sie Draco wieder sehen. Tief in ihrer Seele dachte sie, dass der Kuss vielleicht einige Dinge zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Nun, da sie wieder gesund war, schien alles nur noch halb so schlimm. Sie würde hier wieder wegkommen – sie konnte nicht ewig hier bleiben müssen. Die Träume würden auch irgendwann aufhören, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts war. Und Dracos Kuss war wirklich nicht so schrecklich gewesen. Es war einfach ein schlechter Zeitpunkt gewesen.

Doch als sie den Speisesaal betrat, fand sie nur ihre Eltern vor. Bevor sie weiter hinein ging, wisperte sie über die Schulter zu Maria, „Wo ist Draco?"

„Er ist heimgefahren, Hoheit," antwortete Maria, ganz so als hätte Ginny das selbst wissen müssen, „er wird in ein paar Tagen für die Hochzeitsvorbereitung zurück sein."

_Daheim?_

Ginny fühlte sich plötzlich, als kippte der Boden unter ihr weg. Jetzt war sie wieder ganz allein und sie setzte sich wie betäubt an ihren gewohnten Platz. Halb hörte sie, wie ihre Mutter darüber schwafelte, wie großartig es doch sei, dass sie wieder gesund war und dass sie schon Angst gehabt hätte, Ginny müsse sterben, doch Ginny hörte nicht wirklich zu. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie sich so kaputt fühlte. Draco hatte gehen müssen. Und er hatte wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht bleiben wollen. Sie war die ganze Zeit krank gewesen und hatte ihm so auch keine Gesellschaft leisten können. Gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass er ihre Gesellschaft wahrscheinlich gar nicht mochte. Doch trotzdem zog sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammen und sie konnte nicht viel essen, obwohl es ihre erste richtige Mahlzeit seit langem war. Als sie fertig war, entschuldigte sie sich selbst und verließ den Raum.

_Also,_ dachte sie, als sie langsam den Korridor hinunterging, _jetzt muss ich noch ein paar Tage herumkriegen. Was soll ich bloß die ganze Zeit machen?_

Als erstes würde sie sicherstellen, dass Tom endlich verschwand. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr hier im Schloss haben. Wenn sie Glück hatte, verließ er die Stadt und vielleicht sogar das Land. Dann würden die Morde endlich aufhören.

_Aber wenn sie es nicht tun,_ überlegte sie, _muss ich dem selbst ein Ende machen. Ich werde schon jemanden finden, der Tom bei einem Mord beobachtet hat._

Ganze 6 Familien waren während ihrer Krankheit erstochen worden. Und sie hatte von jedem einzelnen geträumt, sogar von denen, die passiert waren, bevor sie krank geworden war und diese Alpträume bekommen hatte. Manchmal sah sie die Ermordung der gleichen Familie zwei Nächte hintereinander. Doch egal wann und wie, die Träume waren nie prophetisch. Sie träumte von den Morden, nachdem sie passiert waren. So konnte so nicht anhand ihrer Träume sagen, welche Familie als nächstes dran sein würde. Vielleicht konnte sie irgendwann Tom bei seiner regelmäßigen Visite zu anderen ‚Patienten' verfolgen. Sie konnte sich verstecken und warten, bis er das Morden anfing und dann Leute holen, die die Tat bezeugen konnten. Sie fühlte sich etwas besser, als dieses Problem gelöst war, doch es gab auch noch andere Schwierigkeiten, die aus der Welt geschafft werden mussten. Zum Beispiel wie sie zurück in ihre eigene Zeit kommen sollte. Sie erinnerte sich an diese Frau, die Maria erwähnt hatte.

_Alexandria. Ich könnte sie besuchen… Vielleicht weiß sie, was passiert ist._

Es war kein guter Plan, doch es war das einzige, was ihr einfiel. Bevor sie noch mehr über dieses Thema nachdenken konnte, hörte sie Schritte nahen. Sie hielt an und drehte sich um. Für einen Moment dachte sie, es sei Tom und der Atem blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Aber als er näher kam, erkannte sie mit Erleichterung, dass es nur Harry war.

_Tom ist nicht der einzige Mensch mit schwarzen Haaren,_ sagte Ginny sich selbst und fühlte sich unwohl, weil sie ihn mit Harry verwechselt hatte.

„Hoheit," sagte Harry, als er sah, dass sie ihn nun anblickte. Er ging weiter bis er bei ihr war und begegnete kurz ihrem Blick. Mit seinen Händen umklammerte er etwas.

„Prinz Draco hat befohlen, Euch das zu geben."

Er streckte die Hand aus und hielt ihr ein Stück zusammengefaltetes Pergament hin.

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an, doch es verwunderte sie eher, dass Draco ihr überhaupt eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Sie nahm es Harry ab und entfaltete es schnell. Es war eine kurze Nachricht, eng, doch hoch mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben.

_Ich werde Dumbledore besuchen. Wenn ich etwas herausfinde, schicke ich dir eine Notiz._

Als sie das Blatt umdrehte und nicht mehr fand, wurde ihr klar, dass das alles war. Keine Unterschrift, gar nichts.

„Draco hat dir das gegeben?" fragte sie zweifelnd. Hätte Draco von allen Dienern gerade Harry beauftragt, es zu überbringen?

Er nickte kurz als Antwort.

„Na gut… danke," sagte sie schließlich und faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen. Harry nickte noch einmal und wandte sich zum Gehen. Während Ginny beobachtete, wie er ging, fühlte sie, dass sie nichts mehr wollte, als dass er blieb. Wenn sie schon hier ohne Draco feststeckte. Wollte sie wenigstens mit Harry ein wenig Zeit verbringen… mit ihm konnte sie auch ein bisschen reden. Bevor sie sich selbst aufhalten konnte, fing sie schon an zu reden.

„Warte, Harry."

Er hielt an, doch drehte sich nicht um.

„Ja, Hoheit?" Dieses Mal konnte sie das Gefühl in seiner Stimme nicht lesen. Sie dachte schnell nach, unsicher, was sie sagen sollte, damit er nicht ging.

„Äh… weißt du, wo Alexandria wohnt?"

Bei diesen Worten drehte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um und seine Miene war verständnislos.

„Alexandria?" wiederholte er langsam, „ich weiß nicht genau, wer das ist."

Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Wangen rot verfärbten, auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum.

_Es ist ein Reflex. Immer wenn jemand in der Nähe ist, der aussieht wie Harry Potter, auch wenn er sich nicht so verhält, werde ich rot._

„Maria hat mir von ihr erzählt," erklärte sie, „sie sagte, dass… dass Alexandria magisch sei."

Sie hatte eigentlich eine größere Reaktion erwartet, doch Harry nickte nur. „Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, von wem Ihr sprecht."

„Würde es dir dann etwas ausmachen, sie zu mir zu schicken?"

Er starrte sie für einen Moment an, als schien er mit sich zu kämpfen. Dann öffnete er den Mund.

„Tut mir schrecklich Leid, Hoheit, aber heute bin ich zu beschäftigt. Ich werde jemand anderes-,"

„Dann vielleicht morgen?" unterbrach sie ihn freundlich, doch entschlossen nicht aufzugeben, „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du von allen Pflichten befreit wirst."

Seine Miene wurde gefühllos; seine Augen verengten sich und färbten sich giftgrün.

_Er hat wahrscheinlich Angst davor, dass ich ihm wehtue,_ dachte sie plötzlich. Bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, antwortete er schon knapp.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Hoheit."

XX

In Wales lag kein Schnee. Es war nicht kalt genug. Stattdessen regnete es. Draco wurde in seiner Kutsche durchgeschüttelt, in der er seinem strohhaarigen Dienstjungen gegenüber saß. Bevor sie eingestiegen waren, als Draco vorgeschlagen hatte, er solle doch mit ihm in einer Kutsche fahren, hatte das Gesicht des Jungen kurz aufgeleuchtet und er hatte so überrascht ausgesehen, dass Draco schon befürchtet hatte, er würde sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Doch schließlich war er entschlossen als erster eingestiegen. Jetzt schwiegen sie beide. Der Regen, der auf das Dach trommelte und das Hufeklappern der Pferde verhinderten sowieso schon jegliche Konversation, und da ungefähr ein Dutzend Ritter zum Schutz von Draco der Kutsche voran- und nachgingen, hatte er auch nicht so viel Lust zu reden. Es waren Bezüge über die Fenster gezogen, damit kein Wasser eindringen konnte – hatten die noch nie etwas von Glasfenstern gehört? – und so konnte er nicht hinaussehen. Sein Blick wanderte über alles innerhalb der Kutsche, bis er schließlich seufzend den Kopf zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. Aber an Schlaf war gar nicht zu denken. Die letzten paar Tage hatte er gut geschlafen – vielleicht ein wenig zu gut. Er war sich sicher, dass er den ganzen Tag verschlafen hätte, wenn Elle ihn nicht immer geweckt hätte (sie war die einzige im Schloss, die das tun konnte, ohne um ihr Leben fürchten zu müssen). Er hatte einfach nicht aufstehen wollen. Einerseits weil er einfach faul war, doch andererseits auch, weil er nicht wollte, dass sein Vater ihn angezogen sah, weil er ihn sonst wieder zwingen würde zu der Baustelle seines und Ginnys zukünftigen Wohnortes zu gehen.

„Sieh zu, dass alles nach Plan läuft," hatte König Edward schlecht gelaunt gesagt, ganz so, als hätte er andere Dinge zu tun, als seinen Sohn in die Arbeit einzuweisen. Dann war er gegangen und Draco war dort den ganzen Tag herumgehangen. Es wäre vielleicht nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn es nicht jedes einzelne Mal geregnet hätte. Und es war kein angenehmer Frühlingsregen – es waren Kübel eisigen Wassers. Draco hatte sein kleines Privatzelt gehabt, doch das war nicht wasserfest gewesen – Regentropfen sickerten überall hinein, tropften auf seinen Kopf oder rollten seinen Nacken hinunter. Es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, wenn auch er krank geworden wäre. Doch schließlich hatte Draco es geschafft, seinem Vater auszureden, dass er die Bauarbeiten an dem neuen Schloss überwachen musste. Er sah ja nicht einmal den Sinn in dem Ganzen. Bauten sie jedes Mal, wenn ein königliches Familienmitglied heiratete, ein vollkommen neues Schloss? Als er Edward das gefragt hatte, hatte dieser bloß geantwortet, „Wir haben schon längere Zeit ein Neues gebraucht. Isabella und ich werden auch zukünftig in diesem hier wohnen und wenn ich sterbe, wird sie bei dir einziehen und dieses hier wird abgerissen werden."

Das war das Ende des Gesprächs. In den letzten Tagen hatte Draco die Persönlichkeit seines Vaters ein wenig besser durchschaut. Auch wenn er immer verärgert schien und viel herumschimpfte und sich nicht um Elle scherte, außer dass er sie fragte, ob sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, bemerkte Draco, dass er ihn lieber mochte, als seinen richtigen Vater. Er war viel weniger gewalttätig. Und explodierte auch nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit oder schob jedes Unglück auf die Niederlage und den Tod Voldemorts. Teilweise war dieses Leben gar nicht so schlecht. Er hatte die komplette Kontrolle über alles. Es war ein Vergnügen, Hauselfen herumzukommandieren, doch ein noch viel schöneres es mit richtigen Menschen zu tun. In seiner eigenen Zeit gab es eigentlich niemanden, der seine Befehle befolgen würde. Hier waren sie dazu da ihm zu gehorchen. Und wenn man mal davon absah, dass die Kleidung, die er trug, kompliziert und unbequem war, konnte man nicht bestreiten, dass er in ihnen ungeheuer gut aussah. Fast jedes Outfit war für ihn persönlich entworfen worden und glücklicherweise betonten sie alle seinen Teint. Wenn es etwas gab, das er hasste – außer Tee – dann waren es Farben, die ihn verwaschen aussehen ließen. Doch hier in dieser Kutsche, weit entfernt von Wärme und Gemütlichkeit, dachte Draco nicht über Kleidung nach. Er bekam langsam schlechte Laune. Und, wie immer in letzter Zeit wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken zu Ginny Weasley. Er hatte nichts von ihr gehört seit er gefahren war. Einmal hatte er seinen Stolz heruntergeschluckt und seinen Vater gefragt, wie es um sie stehe, doch dieser hatte nur ärgerlich mit den Achseln gezuckt, und wieder mit dem angefangen, wo er vorher gewesen war. Nach allem, was er wusste, könnte sie tot sein. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht der Fall war, denn er würde sofort von ihren Brüdern umgebracht werden, wenn er zurück in seine Zeit käme.

„Wie lange dauert es noch bis wir da sind?" fragte Draco an Timothy gewandt, um nicht mehr über so traurige Dinge nachdenken zu müssen.

„Noch ein p- paar Minuten, Hoheit," antwortete Timothy mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

_Eine Verbesserung!,_ dachte Draco grinsend. _Er hat nur ein einziges Mal gestottert_.

Es schien länger zu dauern als ein paar Minuten. Draco seufzte und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Bezüge vor den Fenstern. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten. Das schien alles zu sein, was er in dieser Welt den ganzen Tag tat. Endlich hörte Draco, wie der Kutscher pfiff und die Pferde langsam zum Stillstand kamen. Einen Moment später wurde die Tür für ihn geöffnet, doch er war abgeneigt ohne Schutz in den Regen zu treten – Kälte war eine Sache, doch Kälte und Nässe zusammen waren etwas, das er nicht ertragen konnte, ohne sich zu beschweren. Zu seiner Dankbarkeit spannte der Kutscher jedoch eine Plane auf, als er aus der Kutsche hinaussah. Sie war breit, doch kurz, führte zu einem kleinen Haus und endete am Türrahmen. Langsam stieg Draco aus der Kutsche. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass das Haus mitten im Wald stand. Trotz dem Schutz der Bäume hämmerte der Regen auf die Plane. Dracos Füße versanken leicht im weichen Boden, als er auf die Tür zuging. Als er jetzt doch schließlich hier war, fühlte er sich ein wenig unwohl. Wie würde Dumbledore sein? Würde er der verrückte, alte Spinner sein, wie er ihn aus Hogwarts kannte? Oder war er ganz anders?

„Ich w- warte dr- draußen, Hoheit," rief Timothy ihm von der Kutsche aus hinterher.

Draco nickte leicht, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Timothy es nicht sah. Neben der Tür am Haus hing ein großes, hölzernes Schild, auf dem mit blauer Farbe geschrieben stand: ‚Albus Dumbledore – Spezialist für Magie'

Jetzt schon viel sicherer, holte Draco tief Luft und klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln an die Tür. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und Draco in das wohlbekannte Gesicht Dumbledores starrte. Er sah immer noch genauso aus, wie in Hogwarts – dasselbe Funkeln in den blauen Augen, dasselbe freundliche alte Gesicht, dasselbe lange weiße Haar, sogar noch dieselbe Halbmondbrille. Nur die Kleidung war anders, aber nicht komisch, denn es war altmodische Kleidung und durchaus Dumbledores Stil. Sie sah nur anders aus, als Draco sie kannte. Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über Draco wandern, bevor er in eine tiefe Verbeugung verfiel.

„Eure Hoheit," sagte er ernst und richtete sich mit einem Hauch von einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder auf.

„Hallo," sagte Draco verlegen, nicht sicher mit was er ihn anreden sollte. Er konnte ihn weder ‚Professor' noch ‚Direktor' nennen, doch einfach nur ‚Dumbledore' schien ihm etwas zu unhöflich. Er sprach also einfach weiter, „Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden, wenn sie einen Moment Zeit haben."

Dumbledore starrte ihn eine lange Zeit nur an. Seine Miene wurde ernst und er kniff die Augen zusammen, als schiene er etwas aus Dracos Gesichtsausdruck lesen zu wollen. Draco fühlte sich unwohl, weil er nicht wusste, was Dumbledore da tat. Gerade hatte er sagen wollen, dass es nicht höflich sei, andere Leute so anzuglotzen, als Dumbledore plötzlich den Mund öffnete.

„Ich weiß, warum Ihr hier seid," verkündete er dramatisch.

„Ehrlich?" fragte Draco zweifelnd. Er zog eine skeptische Augenbraue hoch.

_Er könnte es auch nur vortäuschen_, sagte er sich selbst. Jedenfalls waren die meisten ‚Magier', die in der Muggelwelt lebten, einfache Muggel.

„Ja," antwortete Dumbledore, dieses Mal schon gelassener, „aber ich kann es Euch nicht sagen."

„Was?" Langsam wurde Draco ärgerlich. „Was können sie mir nicht sagen?"

„Nicht ohne das Mädchen," fuhr Dumbledore fort und tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, „Es tut mit Leid. Kommt wann anders wieder." Und mit diesen Worten wollte er die Türe schließen.

„Nein, warten sie," sagte Draco schnell und legte eine Hand auf die Tür, damit Dumbledore sie nicht schließen konnte. Draco stellte einen Fuß in die Tür, während der alte Zauberer ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte, als könne er ihn nicht richtig sehen.

„Über welches Mädchen reden sie? Ginny?"

„Das Mädchen mit dem Ihr gekommen seid," sagte er ruhig. Er versuchte wieder die Tür zu schließen, doch Draco stand im Türspalt und hielt ihn davon ab.

„Sie meinen Ginny, oder?" hakte Draco nach.

_Ich gehe nicht, bevor er mir nicht wenigstens irgendetwas gesagt hat._

„Prinzessin Ginny. Haben Sie uns hierher gebracht?"

„Hoheit. Kommt mit dem Mädchen zurück," wiederholte Dumbledore nachdrücklich und es hörte sich an, als versuche er, seine Geduld zu wahren.

„Nein-," fing Draco an und kämpfte, um die Tür offen zu halten, als er plötzlich hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Überrascht sah er zur Kutsche, die immer noch am anderen Ende der Plane stand und von der Eskorte umgeben war. Weiter unten auf der Straße konnte Draco jedoch einen galoppierenden Reiter entdecken, den er einen Moment später als seinen Vater erkannte. Während er das beobachtet hatte, hatte Dumbledore die Gelegenheit genutzt, ihn weg geschoben und die Tür geschlossen. Fluchend drehte Draco sich wieder um und versuchte abermals die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war zugesperrt. Er stieß noch einen Fluch aus und schaute dann wieder zu Edward, der klitschnass auf einem schwarzen Pferd angeritten kam. Der König hielt sein Pferd genau neben Draco unter dem Regenschutz an, schien sich jedoch gar nicht zu wundern, was Draco vor dem Haus eines alten Zauberers tat. Stattdessen sah er ihn nur an, während eisiges Wasser von seinem Kopf auf Dracos Schulter tropfte und sein Pferd unruhig mit den Hufen stampfte.

„Komm jetzt heim, Draco," sagte er schließlich, „ich habe gerade erfahren, dass Prinzessin Ginny wieder gesund ist und zu ihren Ehren ein Ball gehalten wird."

Draco war immer noch wütend, weil sein Vater ihm die Chance genommen hatte, in den nächsten Tagen etwas von Dumbledore zu erfahren, also antwortete er so kurz wie möglich.

„Ein Ball?"

„Ja, morgen. Wir müssen sofort losfahren, wenn wir bei Anbruch der Nacht dort sein wollen."

Er zügelte schon wieder sein Pferd und drehte es herum, als Draco plötzlich klar wurde, was er da gesagt hatte.

Er ging schnell um das Pferd herum, um seinem Vater ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Warte. Ginny ist also nicht mehr krank?"

„Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt, oder nicht, Draco?" fragte sein Vater stirnrunzelnd, „sie ist wieder gesund. Jetzt fahr schnell zurück, damit wir bald aufbrechen können."

Damit gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und galoppierte dieselbe schmutzige Straße zurück, die er gekommen war. Er war nicht von einer Eskorte bewacht, doch Draco wusste den Grund dafür. König Edward mochte nicht überallhin von einer Eskorte verfolgt werden, also zog er sich ärmliche Kleidung an und ritt alleine. Wahrscheinlich ritt er deshalb im eisigen Regen. Draco fand, dass das ziemlich bescheuert war, wenn man doch trocken und warm in der Kutsche reisen konnte. Mit leicht gehobener Stimmung wandte er sich um und ging auf seine Kutsche zu. Timothy, der ihm immer noch genauso gegenübersaß, lächelte ihn schwach an, doch einen Augenblick später schien er sehr interessiert an einem losen Faden seines Ärmels zu sein. Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war überrascht, dass er sich sogar darauf freute, zu dem Schloss in England zurückzukehren. Irgendwie wollte er Ginny wieder sehen, auch wenn er dafür keine Ausrede vor sich selbst hatte und ein Ball würde vielleicht auch interessant sein. Natürlich abgesehen davon, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man um diese Zeit tanzte. Das verpasste seinem Interesse schon einen entschiedenen Dämpfer.

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At h0n3ymo0n: So jetzt (nach langem Warten) war Dumbledore auch da, zwar nicht lange, aber wenigstens ein bisschen… Ich hoffe, du bist wieder gesund?!

At nannachen: Ich weiß, es hat zu lange gedauert… Aber mei, ich musste halt „Mathelernen"… haha

At blub: Schön, hoffe du liest es noch weiter!

At Sunnylein: Ich beeile mich, aber manchmal komm ich einfach nicht dazu.

At IndigoNightOwl: Jetzt hab ich auch ewig gebraucht… uh-oh, und es kommen immer noch 12 Chapter auf mich zu…

At Aldavinur: Stimmt, das ist ziemlich brutal mit dem Kind, ich hab es auch nicht gerne übersetzt… ;D

At Lara-Lynx: Aber es ist im echten Harry Potter ja auch so, dass Tom Riddle Harry Potter ähnlich sieht. Also ist es doch nicht so verwunderlich. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, weil ich so ewig nicht weitergemacht habe und jetzt ist es auch noch nur so ein kleines Chap…

At Bonchito Blue: Danke, danke, aber ich will anmerken, dass es nur eine Übersetzung ist.

At marabelle: Stimmt, aber auch nur ein kleiner… ;D

At Dragonies: Naja besser als von Dray erschreckt und von Tom geküsst, oder? XD XD

At Mimin: Und ich hab über die Story ausdrücklich geschrieben, dass es eine Übersetzung ist. Also übernehme ich nur das, was im Original auch steht.


	10. Chapter 9 Teil 2

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Weder Plot noch Figuren gehören mir.

Hey!

Hoffe, ihr habt alle schöne Weihnachten gehabt! Also ich schon, und ich hoffe, jetzt in den Ferien schneller zu sein, aber kann auch sein, dass es ein bisschen dauert… Wie immer liebe Grüße an meine vielen Reviewer! Danke!

Achja: Ich wünsche euch allen ein gutes neues Jahr 2005! (obwohl ich eigentlich schon hoffe, noch einmal vor Silvester abzudaten, aber zur Sicherheit…)

All You Need Is Love

9. Der Ball

Teil 2

„Ein was?" fragte Ginny und sah ihre Mutter ungläubig an. Es war früher Nachmittag, ein Tag nachdem Ginny Dracos Notiz gelesen hatte. Sie hätte Alexandria so gern besucht, doch Harry hatte nicht freikriegen können, egal wie sehr sie versucht hatte, Richard, den Chef des Personals, einen sehr strikten und langweiligen Mann, zu überreden. Sie wusste, dass sie mindestens noch bis heute Abend warten musste, damit Harry ihr erstmal zeigen konnte, wo Alexandria überhaupt wohnte. Natürlich hätte sie auch Maria fragen können, wo die Hexe lebte, und ohne ihn gehen können. Aber ehrlich gesagt wollte sie, dass er mit ihr kam. Sie wollte die Dinge mit ihm wieder in Ordnung bringen – sich mit ihm anfreunden, damit er sie nicht mehr hasste. Und das würde nie geschehen, wenn sie keine Zeit mit ihm alleine verbrachte. Abgesehen von diesem kleinen Hindernis hatte Ginny einen ganz guten Tag verlebt. Sie hatte in der Nacht zuvor nichts geträumt und hatte fast den ganzen Morgen in der Bibliothek herumgesessen, wo sie ein Buch gelesen hatte, das zwar einen lateinischen Titel hatte, aber in Englisch geschrieben war. Auch hatte sie sich gefreut, als sie endlich den Vornamen ihrer Mutter erfahren hatte, als ein Diener, der nicht gewusst hatte, dass Ginny da war, über die ‚schreckliche Königin Lavinia' geschimpft hatte. Es hatte sie gefreut, weil es gut zu wissen war, auch wenn sie ihre Eltern nie beim Vornamen nennen würde.

„Ein Ball," wiederholte die Königin und warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. Ginny war in dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter, das ungefähr zweimal größer als ihr eigenes war. Lavinia wurde gerade von einer Dienerin in ein Korsett gekleidet.

„Wegen deiner Genesung. Und für Thomas. Du hast es nur ihm zu verdanken, dass du wieder gesund bist. Er hat dich ja fast übernacht geheilt, wenn man Maria Glauben schenken kann."

Ginny versuchte bei der Erwähnung von Tom ruhig zu bleiben. Sie saß in einem großen, dunkelgrünen und sehr teurem Lehnstuhl und vergrub ihre Fingernägel in den plüschigen Armlehnen.

„Wann ist der Ball?"

Königin Lavinia stöhnte leise, als die Dienerin die Schnüre am Korsett festzurrte, doch fing sich sofort wieder.

„Morgen Abend."

Ginny presste die Lippen zusammen und betrachtete die Königin. Sie war in ihrer Jugend sicher sehr hübsch gewesen, denn sie war immer noch eine sehr attraktive Lady. Ihr Haar war dunkel und ihre Haut olivenfarben; Ginny kam sicherlich nicht nach ihr. Doch egal wie sie aussah, Ginny sah in ihr immer eine mordlustige, eifersüchtige Schlampe.

„Wird Thomas dort sein?" fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste.

„Natürlich," schnappte Lavinia und hielt sich an einem Bettpfosten fest, als die Dienerin erneut die Schnüre anzog.

„Er ist ein Ehrengast, du dummes Mädchen."

Ginny konnte gerade noch einen Seufzer unterdrücken.

_Ich werde ihm einfach aus dem Weg gehen_, beschloss sie, als ihr plötzlich noch eine Frage einfiel.

„Kommt Draco auch?"

„Dein Vater hat König Edward heute Morgen eine Botschaft geschickt," antwortete Lavinia, „die Familie sollte heute Nacht noch ankommen."

Das ließ sich Ginny schon viel sicherer fühlen. Wenigstens war sie dann nicht die einzige, die keine Ahnung hatte, was sie tun sollte.

_Ich kann nicht einmal tanzen_, dachte sie stirnrunzelnd, _jedenfalls nicht so, wie die Menschen es hier tun._

Lavinia fing an über die wichtigen Gäste zu reden, die alle, auch bei einer so kurzfristigen Einladung, kommen konnten, doch Ginny schaltete ab. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie nicht tanzen konnte, desto mehr beunruhigte sie es. Musste sie wissen, wie man tanzte?

_Offensichtlich. Lavinia hätte sich sicher schon darüber beschwert, dass ich es nicht könnte, wenn dem so wäre._

Das war ein eindeutiges Problem. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco auch nicht tanzen konnte, aber der Ball wurde ja auch nicht zu seinen Gunsten abgehalten. Die Leute erwarteten, dass sie tanzte.

_Wenn ich es nicht tue, wird meine ‚Mutter' wahrscheinlich so wütend, dass sie mich auch mit Pfeilen erschießen lässt._

Es war ein schlechter Witz, doch sie musste trotzdem traurig lächeln.

„Na gut, Virginia, da du mir sowieso nicht zuhörst, kannst du ja auch gehen," sagte Lavinia scharf, während die Dienerin ihr ein schreckliches rosafarbenes Kleid anzog.

„Du hast das Konzentrationsvermögen eines 5jährigen Kindes und das ist nicht das, was man von einer königlichen Lady erwartet."

Ginny stand auf und nickte wortlos, froh, dass sie endlich gehen konnte.

_Ich bin nicht königlich,_ versicherte sie sich selbst, als sie so schnell wie möglich den großen Raum verließ_, es ist nicht mein Leben, es bin nicht ich._

Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, um nachzusehen, ob Maria dort war. Sie braucht dringend jemanden zum reden und da kam nur Maria in Frage.

_Sie kennt mich schon mein ganzes Leben lang, das denkt sie jedenfalls. Vielleicht macht es ihr nichts aus, mir das Tanzen beizubringen, auch wenn ich es schon längst können sollte._

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankam, sah sie Maria, aber auch noch jemand anderes. Ein großer kahler Mann mit einem Kragen, der ihm bis zu den Ohren reichte, saß Pfeife rauchend in einem Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes und las. Ginny starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, also fuhr er fort, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu lesen, als könne er es nicht richtig sehen. Maria lehnte halb versteckt in Ginnys Wandschrank, durchsuchte Ginnys tausend Kleider und summte dabei laut.

„Was denken sie, was sie da tun?" fragte Ginny, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Es verärgerte sie, dass dieser Mann sich einfach das Recht herausnahm, in ihrem privaten Schlafzimmer zu rauchen. Vor allem weil sie ja eine Prinzessin war und ihn jederzeit aus der Stadt verbannen könnte, wenn sie wollte. Ihr fiel ein, dass es vielleicht ein sehr machtvoller Mann sein könnte, und er deshalb dachte, er könne sich alles erlauben; doch so oder so hatte er kein Recht hier zu rauchen. Das ganze Zimmer stank schon danach. Gelassen sah der Mann von seinem Buch auf und hielt die Pfeife an seinem Mund. Maria richtete sich auf und lächelte sie breit an.

„Hoheit, Marquis ist hier, um Euch einzupassen."

Ginny verengte die Augen und fragte in einem monotonen, doch festem Ton, „Um was zu machen, bitte?!"

Nachdem sie von Tom Riddle ‚inspiziert' worden war, wollte sie lieber nicht auch noch von Marquis ‚eingepasst' werden.

„Für das Ballkleid," erklärte Maria schnell, als sie den Todesblick auf Ginnys Gesicht sah, „Eure Eltern haben ihn hergerufen, damit er Euch für den Ball morgen einkleidet."

„Ich habe die französische Königin verlassen, um für Euch ein Kleid zu entwerfen," verkündete Marquis mit einem starken französischen Akzent und blies eine Wolke Rauch aus. Ginny beobachtete, wie es eine Wolke um seinem kopf bildete.

„Lasst mich also nicht warten. Stellt Euch dort drüben hin."

Er deutete mit dem Mundstück seiner Pfeife dorthin, wo sie hingehen sollte. Ginny starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, bevor sie langsam dorthin ging, wo er sie hinbefohlen hatte.

„Bitte machen sie diese Pfeife aus," sagte sie und es hörte sich sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren eisig an, „sonst huste ich mich hier noch zu Tode."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Hoheit," sagte er, doch seine Augen blitzten einen Moment auf. Er machte schnell die Pfeife aus und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Lasst mich sehen," murmelte er und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, „Ihr scheint gewachsen zu sein, seit ich Euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Maria, bitte gebe mir das dunkelblaue Kleid unter dem Haufen dort drüben."

Er deutete auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke, auf dem jede Menge Kleider gestapelt waren. Maria eilte mit dem gefragten Kleid herüber und reichte es Marquis.

„Das ist der letzte Schrei in Paris, Hoheit," verkündete er und hielt das Kleid als Probe an Ginnys Schultern.

„Ich muss nur schauen, was Euch steht und zu Eurem Typ passt…" Er brach gedankenverloren ab. Nach einer Weile schnalzte er mit der Zunge und gab Maria das Kleid zurück.

„Nein, nein, das ist nicht für Euch geschnitten. Schauen wir mal…"

Als er eine Farbe gefunden hatte, die ihm gefiel, bat er Maria Ginny das Kleid auszuziehen, das sie anhatte. Es mache ihr nicht viel aus, weil sie noch ungefähr zehn Unterröcke und so etwas trug und so stand sie einfach da, während Marquis mit einem anderen Kleid beschäftigt war. Dann sagte er, sie solle es anziehen.

Es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten bis sie den riesigen Stapel Kleider durchhatten, denn Ginny musste jedes einzelne anprobieren. Danach war Marquis schon mal zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie Pink tragen werde – was doch völlig daneben war, weil sie hellrote Haare hatte, aber Ginny widerstand der Versuchung mit den Augen zu rollen. Jedenfalls sollte es ein heller Pastellton sein.

„Keines dieser Stile oder Farben steht Euch wirklich," murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, „ich warte immer noch darauf, dass mir ein Bestimmtes ins Augen sticht."

Kein Kleid im Haufen stach im ins Augen, also befahl er Maria, zu gehen und die anderen Kleider zu holen, die er mitgebracht hatte. Ginny stand da und fühlte sich schrecklich verarscht. Sie hatte es satt, dazustehen und sich in Millionen von Kleidern quetschen zu lassen. Der ganze Raum stank nach Rauch und Marquis schien es zu gefallen, ihr seinen stinkigen Atem ins Gesicht zu schnaufen. Sie betete dafür, dass etwas geschah, damit sie nicht weiter anprobieren müsse. Nach fast einer halben Stunde wurden noch mehr Kleider gebracht, doch Marquis begutachtete nur eines davon genau.

„Aha!" rief er mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, „Das ist es. Stimmst du mir zu, Maria?"

Maria, die in der Nähe saß und etwas nähte, sah auf. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf und sie nickte.

„Ja, Marquis, Sie haben es mal wieder geschafft. Dieses hier ist perfekt."

Ginny zwang sich selbst nicht zu murren. Es fühlte sich gar nicht perfekt an. Es war genauso unbequem, wie alle anderen Kleider, die sie angehabt hatte – vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mehr, weil es viel besonderer war und sie schreckliche Angst hatte, es zu zerreißen, wenn sie sich bewegte. Natürlich war es das schönste Kleid, das sie bisher gesehen hatte. Das Mieder war weiß, mit einem hellen königsblauen Vorderteil und hellblauen Ärmeln. Der Rock war schrecklich lang; er lag richtig auf dem Boden, anstatt dass er ihn nur leicht berührte und war aus weißem Satin geschneidert.

Marquis drehte sich zu dem Stapel um und brachte eine blassviolette Schleppe zum Vorschein, die er um ihre Schultern befestigte.

„Wundervoll," flüsterte er beglückt und klatschte leicht in die Hände.

XXX

Später am Abend waren Draco und seine Familie immer noch nicht angekommen. Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett, doch hatte das unbequeme Kleid schon wieder ausgezogen. Sie sorgte sich darüber, dass der Rock zu lang für sie war und sie vielleicht darüber stolperte, wenn sie versuchte zu tanzen. Marquis war sofort, nachdem er seine Kleider wieder eingepackt hatte, gefahren und Ginny hatte keine Chance gehabt, ihn zu fragen, ob er den Saum kürzen könne.

_Wie kann ich versuchen zu tanzen,_ dachte sie, _wenn ich nicht einmal ein Kleid habe, das richtig passt?_

Oh nein, sie freute sich ganz und gar nicht auf den Ball. Gerade beobachtete sie Maria, wie sie summend den großen Spiegel säuberte und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, um bis ganz nach oben zu kommen. Ginny starrte sie für ein paar Minuten einfach nur an, unsicher was sie tun sollte, als Maria plötzlich sprach.

„Warum starrt Ihr so, Liebes?"

„Tut mir Leid," entschuldigte sie Ginny schnell.

„Ihr müsst Euch nicht entschuldigen," antwortete sie, „Ich war nur neugierig, warum Ihr mich so anschaut. Besorgt Euch etwas?"

Ginny hätte daran denken sollen, dass Maria ihr Spiegelbild die ganze Zeit hatte beobachten können. Sie seufzte, ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich; schließlich brach es aus ihr heraus.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen."

Maria schien für einen Moment zu Eis zu gefrieren, aber das konnte auch nur Einbildung Ginnys gewesen sein. Langsam drehte sich die Magd um und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ihr könnt es nicht? Hoheit, Ihr habt getanzt, seit Ihr laufen könnt."

Ginny rümpfte die Nase.

_Das wird schwer zu erklären sein,_ dachte sie dumpf. Wie konnte sie behaupten, dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr tanzen konnte, wenn sie es doch ihr ganzes Leben getan hatte?

„Ich brauche nur… nur ein paar Übungsstunden, das ist alles," murmelte sie undeutlich.

Maria lächelte verwirrt.

„Na gut, Hoheit, steht auf und kommt hierher," sagte sie und legte ihren Putzlumpen auf dem Tisch ab. Als Ginny zuerst zögerte, gestikulierte Maria sie mit der Hand herüber.

„Kommt schon, ich habe auch noch andere Sachen zu tun."

Ginny ging sehr verlegen zu ihr hinüber.

„Welchen Tanz könnt Ihr nicht mehr?" fragte sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und einem Hauch von Belustigung in der Stimme.

_Sie findet das komisch,_ dachte Ginny ärgerlich.

„Ich kann normalen Partnertanz," sagte Ginny leise. Aber Partnertanz musste in dieser Zeit auch anders sein, wenn man an die langen Röcke dachte, die die Mädchen tragen mussten.

„Jedenfalls einigermaßen," fügte sie hinzu, „kannst du mir die Startstellung noch einmal zeigen?"

Maria warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Wenn Ihr es wünscht, Hoheit," sagte sie seufzend und hob ihre Hände. Ginny erkannte das es nicht der Partnertanz war, den sie kannte. Bei ihrem Partnertanz fasste man sich nicht an den Händen. Meistens legte sie den Jungen die Hände auf die Schultern. Sie richtete sich auf, versuchte ihre Verlegenheit herunterzuschlucken und ließ ihre Hände in die Marias gleiten. Maria löste sich von ihr und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?" fragte Ginny ängstlich.

„So geht das, Hoheit," sagte sie und legte ihre rechte Hand an Ginnys Hüfte. Dann führte sie mit der freien Hand Ginnys Linke zu ihrem eigenen Oberarm und nahm die andere zwischen die Finger. Zufrieden nickend begann Maria ihre Füße zu bewegen und Ginny ging mit ihr. Einen Augenblick später, ließ sie ihre Arme fallen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ihr müsst Euch entspannen," befahl sie, „Ihr seid viel zu verspannt. Aber abgesehen davon, habt Ihr es gut gemacht."

Ein klein wenig erleichtert fragte Ginny, „Was wird man dort tanzen?"

„Das Übliche," antwortete Maria ein wenig abwesend und nahm wieder den Lappen, um den Spiegel zu säubern, „Pavan, Branle, Fabritio Caroso…"

Ginny erschauerte und ihr Magen zog sich vor Nervosität zusammen.

_Ich habe von solchen noch nie gehört_, dachte sie eingeschüchtert. _Ich weiß nichts, keinen einzigen Schritt…_

„Ich habe vergessen, wie die alle genau gehen," sagte sie laut, „kannst du es mir noch einmal zeigen?"

Maria lachte ihr trällerndes Lachen ohne sich überhaupt umzudrehen.

„Meine Güte, Hoheit, selbst wenn Ihr nicht tanzen könnt, könnt Ihr nicht bis morgen Abend alle Schritte lernen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ihr es nicht erst meint."

Ginny sackte in sich zusammen.

„Ich will es lernen," sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment, „ich habe es wirklich vergessen, weißt du?!"

Sie bekam langsam so Angst vor dem Ball, dass es ihr sogar egal war, wenn Maria sie komisch fand. Als Maria nur lachte, fuhr sie fort.

„Übe einfach ein wenig mit mir, ja? Dann siehst du, dass ich mich an nichts erinnern kann."

„Natürlich, wenn Ihr das tun wollt, Hoheit," antwortete Maria schließlich, legte den Lappen wieder hin und drehte sich um, „Nachdem Ihr viele Tage im Bett gelegen seid, kann ich verstehen, dass Ihr üben wollt."

„Auch weil ich überhaupt nicht weiß, wie man tanzt."

Jetzt schien es auch schon egal zu sein, was sie sagte, Maria glaubte ihr sowieso nicht. Sie hätte auch behaupten können, dass sie aus der Zukunft in 400 Jahren kam, die Magd hätte nur gelacht und gesagt, sie solle aufhören, Witze zu reißen.

_Aber wer würde mir das glauben?,_ überlegte Ginny, _Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich jemandem glauben würde, wenn er sagte, er käme aus der Zukunft, vor allem, wenn ich ihn schon mein ganzes Leben lang kannte._

„Sollen wir mit Branle anfangen?" fragte Maria gut gelaunt, lächelte sie ermutigend an und hielt eine Hand hoch.

„Äh… okay," antwortete sie.

_Was zum Teufel ist das?,_ fragte sie sich und streckte verlegen ihre Hände aus. Sie hatte eigentlich auf einen Tanz gehofft, von dem sie vielleicht schon irgendwann gehört hatte. Aber sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Maria blinzelte einige Male.

„Ihr braucht nur eine Hand," sagte sie sichtlich verwirrt, „und stellt Euch nicht vor mich, sondern neben mich. Ihr wisst doch, wie Ihr stehen müsst."

_Nein, tu ich nicht_, wollte Ginny sagen, doch biss sich auf die Zunge, weil es ihr sicher nichts Gutes getan hätte. Sie gehorchte wortlos und betete, dass es nicht besonders schwierig war, das zu lernen.

„Fertig?" fragte Maria, sah sie erneut an und lächelte breit. „Lasst uns anfangen…"

Sie ging einen Schritt seitlich nach links und Ginny folgte ihr ungeschickt, nur um sich einen überraschten Seitenblick von Maria einzufangen.

„Nein, nein, Hoheit. Bevor man anfängt, hält man die Füße zusammen. Dann, nachdem man einen Schritt gemacht hat, muss man sie wieder zusammenbringen. Erinnert Ihr Euch?"

Ginnys Wangen brannten.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich wieder," murmelte sie.

Marias Lächeln kehrte zurück und sie nickte.

„Versuchen wir es noch einmal."

Sie ging wieder nach links und Ginny folgte, doch achtete darauf, ihre Füße zusammenzubringen. Maria ging noch einen Schritt in diese Richtung und Ginny tat es ihr gleich. Doch dann ging sie ohne Vorwarnung einen Schritt nach rechts und knallte in Ginny, die das nicht erwartet hatte.

„Hoheit, jetzt gehen wir nach rechts."

Sie hörte sich ungeduldig an.

"Was wollt Ihr damit erreichen? Ich weiß, dass Ihr nicht vergessen haben könnt, wie man tanzt. Vor einem Monat war der letzte Ball. Es ist unmöglich so etwas in so kurzer Zeit zu vergessen."

„Ich sage dir, ich habe es ehrlich vergessen," antwortete Ginny und fühlte sich bescheuert. Plötzlich jedoch fiel ihr eine Entschuldigung ein.

„Es muss die Krankheit sein. Sie hat sicher bewirkt, dass ich mich nicht erinnere."

Sofort sah Maria besorgt drein, ließ die Hände fallen und kam herüber, um sie anzuschauen. „Wirklich? Habt Ihr Probleme mit Eurem Gedächtnis? Habt Ihr sonst noch etwas vergessen?"

Ginny fühlte, wie sich ihre Laune hob – Maria glaubte vielleicht, dass sie alles vergessen hatte und lernte es ihr erneut. Dann stünde sie am Ball nicht ganz so dumm da.

„ich kann mich an alles andere gut erinnern," antwortete sie und versuchte, nicht zu lächeln, „aber aus irgendeinem komischen Grund nicht an die Tänze."

„Ach du meine Güte." Jetzt sah Maria bekümmert aus. „Also habt Ihr jeden Tanz vergessen, den Ihr je gelernt habt?"

„Absolut," antwortete Ginny und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ach du meine Güte," wiederholte Maria und trat einen Schritt zurück. „So kann es nicht gehen. Es geht nicht, dass Ihr, die Prinzessin, mit der alle jungen Männer tanzen wollen, es nicht kann. Vielleicht sollte ich der Königin vorschlagen, den Ball ganz abzublasen."

_Ja!_

Ginny war sofort einverstanden. Gar kein Ball war viel besser, als tanzen lernen zu müssen. Doch egal wie sehr sie für den Vorschlag war, wusste sie, das Lavinia nie den Ball abblasen würde. Sie schien diese Art von Mensch zu sein, die es liebten Bälle abzuhalten und mit wichtigen Gästen zusammen zu sein (obwohl sie eigentlich schon mit dem wichtigsten Mann im Land verheiratet war) und die es genossen, sich aufzutakeln. Sie würde Ginny wahrscheinlich zwingen doch hinzugehen und mit allen zu tanzen. Und wenn alles vorbei war, würde sie Ginny beschuldigen, sie blamiert zu haben. Ginny konnte auch nicht lügen und sagen, sie fühle sich nicht gut und könne deshalb nicht kommen. War nicht der Grund für den Ball, dass sie wieder gesund war? Sie seufzte und wusste, dass sie einen schrecklichen Fehler machte, als sie sagte, „Nein, das muss nicht sein. Die Kön-, Mutter wird es nicht erlauben, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich muss es einfach lernen. Ich habe doch immer noch 24 Stunden, oder?"

Maria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, aber es wird nicht einfach werden."

Sie seufzte, rieb sich das Gesicht mit den Händen und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Dann sah sie Ginny misstrauisch an.

„Ihr seid absolut sicher, dass Ihr es vergessen habt, Hoheit?"

„Ich schwöre es," sagte sie schnell und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Ich habe es wirklich vergessen."

„Okay." Maria sah aus, als glaubte sie es, doch wäre der Aufgabe, die sie nun zu tun hatte, völlig abgeneigt.

„Ich sollte jemanden suchen, der größer ist als Ihr – am Besten einen der Diener. Ich werde gleich zurück sein."

Und sie verließ den Raum und ließ Ginny alleine. Sie drehte sich um und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

_Das ist wirklich wunderbar, _dachte sie, _ich werde Tänze lernen, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört habe, die ich noch nie gesehen habe, und das alles bis morgen Abend._

Es würde heute keiner schöner Abend werden oder ein guter Tag morgen. Sie versuchte nicht an ihre Nervosität oder den Ball morgen zu denken, also wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Draco. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er den ganzen Ball lang nur am Tisch sitzen, essen und jeden böse anstarren würde, der ihm zu nahe kam. Weil er höchstwahrscheinlich auch keine Ahnung hatte, wie man tanzte, würde er jede Aufforderung ablehnen. Und wie abgeneigt sie auch war, es zuzugeben, würde er sicher oft gefragt werden; nicht nur weil er ein Prinz war, sondern auch weil er wahrscheinlich einer der Bestaussehenden sein würde.

_Ich frage mich, ob er schon eine Chance hatte, Dumbledore zu besuchen_, überlegte sie und versuchte über etwas anderes als den Ball nachzudenken. Er hatte gesagt, er würde ihr eine Nachricht schicken, wenn er etwas herausfand, doch wie sie ihn kannte, hatte er es wohl doch nicht getan. Ginny wusste, dass, auch wenn sie Informationen von Alexandria erhalten konnte, sie trotzdem gehen und Dumbledore selbst besuchen würde. Sie wollte wissen, wie er war und, wenn es überhaupt irgendjemand in dieser Welt wusste, warum sie und Draco hier waren, dann war es er. Vielleicht noch Tom, aber der würde nie zugeben, dass er wusste, dass sie in einem Paralleluniversum waren. Da öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny setzte sich auf, um den Partner zu sehen, den Maria mitgebracht hatte. Einen Moment fragte sie sich erschrocken, ob es Tom war. Aber zu ihrer absoluten Dankbarkeit war er es nicht. Es war Harry. Er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, weil er hier war, denn er runzelte die Stirn und ging sogar so weit, die Arme zu verschränken, als wäre ihm langweilig. Maria schien es nicht zu bemerken und gestikulierte Ginny in den Teil des Raumes, der frei war und wo nicht viele Möbel standen. Als Ginny schließlich verlegen neben Harry stand, ging Maria ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Offensichtlich war sie nur dazu da, sie zu überwachen und zu berichtigen.

„Okay, fangen wir mit Branle an," seufzte Maria und es schien, als bereitete sie sich auf eine lange Nacht vor.

XXX

Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Ginny wurde schon in den ersten 10 Minuten langweilig. Sie warf Harry immer wieder Blicke zu, der aussah, als wollte er überall sein, nur nicht hier. Als wollte er alles machen, nur nicht hier sein, ihre Hand halten und ihren Partner spielen, während sie erneut lernte, wie man tanzte. Später in der Nacht konnte sie ihm dafür auch nicht mehr böse sein. Branle war noch einer der einfachsten, die anderen wurden schon komplizierter. Jeden Schritt verwechselte sie mit anderen, jede Bewegungsabfolge brachte sie durcheinander, die Tänze schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum… Und sie machte Fehler über Fehler. Harry war kein großartiger Tänzer, doch wenigstens wusste er, wie es ging und schien genervt von ihr zu sein. Er sagte nie auch nur ein Wort, doch er schnaufte und seufzte die ganze Zeit vor Ungeduld. Weil die Malfoys um die Nachtmahlzeit immer noch nicht angekommen waren, schlug Maria vor, dass sie doch in ihrem Zimmer essen sollten, damit sie danach gleich weiterüben konnten. Ginny nickte, dankbar für die Pause. Als Maria gegangen war, um etwas zu essen zu holen, ließ sie sich alle viere von sich gestreckt auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Ich werde das nie lernen," stöhnte sie und rieb sich mit den Händen das Gesicht. Als Harry nicht antwortete, stützte sie sich auf die Ellbogen und sah ihn an. Er saß am Tisch und schien sehr an seinen Fingern interessiert zu sein. Er tat ihr Leid, denn es war ja nicht so, dass er freiwillig hier war, um ihr zu helfen und noch weniger, um ihr zuzuhören, wie sie jammerte.

„Wenn Draco ankommt, kannst du gehen. Er kann dann mein Partner sein."

„Danke sehr, Hoheit," sagte er mit gleichgültiger Stimme.

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar," sagte sie und versuchte nicht allzu schleimig zu klingen. Sie rutschte vom Bett, stand auf und strich sich den Rock glatt. Dann ging sie hinüber zum Tisch und fuhr fort, „Du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige mit der richtigen Größe, der mit mir tanzen üben könnte."

Als er bemerkte, dass sie nun neben ihm stand, sah er auf, mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck in den grünen Augen.

„Wie schön, Hoheit," sagte er, „doch es gibt auch noch Doktor Thomas, er ist genauso groß wie ich."

Ginnys Blut gefror in ihren Adern, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, warum. War es wegen der Erwähnung von Tom? Auch wenn es das war, sie hatte seinen Namen doch schon tausend Mal gehört, wieso reagierte sie so seltsam? Oder war es der Ton in Harrys Stimme, wenn er von ihm sprach? Als versuche er anzudeuten, dass es Tom sein sollte, der mit ihr tanzte. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Träume und stellte sich Toms Gehilfen vor, dessen Gesicht immer in den Schatten verborgen gewesen war.

_Kann es Harry sein?,_ fragte sie sich, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ursprünglich Harry der Morde verdächtigt hatte. Jetzt wusste sie, dass es Tom war, doch es war möglich, dass Harry der Komplize war.

_Nein, ist es nicht_, fiel ihr einen Moment später ein. Sie konnte nie die Stimme oder das Gesicht des Fremden erkennen, aber sie hatte seinen Körperbau gesehen. Und Harry war nicht klein und rundlich, wie es Toms Gehilfe war. Harry war größer und dünner und auch seine Stimme war um einige Oktaven tiefer.

_Es kann nicht möglich sein, dass er es ist_, versuchte Ginny sich zu überzeugen und verbannte es aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein," antwortete Ginny bestimmt auf Harrys Kommentar. Sie ließ sich völlig undamenhaft auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen und drehte sich, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Ich will nicht, dass Doktor Thomas mit mir tanzt. Ich will nicht, dass er mich je wieder anfasst, und ich will ihn auch nie wieder sehen. Ich will, dass er das Schloss gleich nach dem Ball verlässt."

Harry traf ihren Blick und er war sichtlich verwirrt. „Ihr… Ihr haltet nicht viel von Doktor Thomas? Auch wenn Ihr ohne seine Heilkünste wahrscheinlich gestorben wäret?" fragte er, hob erst eine Augenbraue, dann die andere. Ginny seufzte und rieb sich die Augen.

_Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm einfach sagen,_ dachte sie_, er wird schon nicht gleich losrennen und allen erzählen, was ich von Tom halte, und auch wenn er es tut, dann ist es mir auch egal. Ich will, dass jeder weiß, was ich denke._

„Ich halte wirklich nicht viel von ihm," sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment, „er ist kein guter Mensch, Harry. Es ist mir egal, was andere sagen oder ob er der verdammt beste Arzt in dieser Welt ist. Er ist böse, und nicht das, was alle Menschen denken. Er ist einfach nur… böse."

Harry starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als könne er nicht glauben, was sie da sagte. Als er schließlich bemerkte, dass sie fertig war, entspannte sich seine Miene wieder.

„Ich glaube Euch, Hoheit," sagte er langsam.

Nun war es Ginny, die geschockt war. Sie blinzelte und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Das tust du?"

„Ich habe nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass er irgendetwas getan hätte," sagte Harry und senkte seine Stimme ein wenig, „aber jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, bekomme ich dieses… dieses…"

Er schwieg und es schien, als dachte er, er hätte zu viel gesagt. „Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, Hoheit, das ist nicht wichtig. Ich werde für Maria weiterputzen-,"

Als er aufstehen wollte, legte Ginny eine Hand auf seinen Arm, damit er sitzen blieb. Dieses Mal zuckte er zwar unter ihrer Berührung zusammen, doch riss sich nicht los. Stattdessen erwiderte er ihren Blick.

„Nein, warte," sagte sie leise, „Ich würde gerne hören, was du über ihn zu sagen hast. Bitte."

Harry starrte sie noch einen Moment an, wie man deutlich sah kämpfte er innerlich mit sich, ob er es ihr sagen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich schien er zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen und schüttelte ihre Hand von seinem Arm, doch nicht so kräftig, wie sie erwartet hatte. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sah ihr genau in die Augen.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe," wiederholte er leise, als hätte er Angst, dass jemand mithörte, „kann ich fast spüren, was für eine Person er wirklich ist. Ich kann spüren, dass er das Lächeln, das er allen zuwirft, egal wie nieder sie sind, nur künstelt und es nur für den guten Ruf tut; er lächelt, um den Menschen, der er wirklich ist, zu verstecken."

Ginny spürte, dass sie sich selbst ein wenig nach vorne lehnte.

„Was denkst du, dass er für ein Mensch ist?" fragte sie.

Harry schüttelte unentschlossen den Kopf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Hoheit, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Aber ich weiß, dass er nicht der freundliche, wunderbare Arzt ist, der er vorgibt zu sein."

Ginny hatte sich für Tage nicht so gut gefühlt. Sie war nicht die einzige, die dachte, dass Tom nicht das beste Wesen auf Erden war! In diesem Moment hätte sie Harry am liebsten einen Schmatz auf die Wange gegeben, aber hielt sich zurück, denn sie wusste, dass es ihn verschrecken oder auf jeden Fall abhalten würde, noch irgendetwas zu sagen.

„ich stimme dir zu," sagte sie ruhig mit ebenso leiser Stimme, „Er ist nicht gut. Er ist durch und durch böse, Harry. Du bist der einzige Mensch, der das auch erkennt."

„Ihr stimmt zu." Es war keine Frage, nur eine zweifelnde Feststellung. Harry hob noch einmal beide Augenbrauen.

„Ja." Ginny war von seiner Reaktion etwas verwirrt. „Warum hast du gedacht, dass ich es nicht tue?"

Harry grinste schmierig, was gar nicht zu seinem Gesicht passte. Dann schnaubte er.

„Ich glaubte, Ihr wolltet mich nur dazu bringen, etwas einzugestehen, das Ihr später gegen mich verwenden könnt," sagte er und warf einen Blick zur Tür.

„Wieso?" Sie versuchte, die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

_Er kann mich wirklich nicht ausstehen._

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es Euch sagen sollte," sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme, „nach allem, was ich weiß, könntet Ihr immer noch Euren Eltern erzählen, was ich gesagt habe und mich rauswerfen lassen."

Ginny öffnete den Mund, doch ihr fiel nichts Intelligentes ein, das sie hätte sagen könnte.

„Ich würde das nie tun, Harry," antwortete sie schließlich mit einem verletzten Ausdruck in der Stimme.

„Würdet Ihr nicht?" schoss Harry zurück und stand plötzlich auf. Als er auf die Tür zuging, erhob sich Ginny ebenfalls.

„Ich schaue, ob Maria Hilfe mit dem Essen braucht-,"

„Nein, geh nicht," befahl Ginny und eilte ihm hinterher. Er hielt für einen Moment an und Ginny schaffte es, zwischen ihn und die Tür zu schlüpfen. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.

„Geh noch nicht, Harry. Ich will wirklich mit dir reden. Und diesmal meine ich richtig reden."

„Wir haben schon viele Male geredet, Hoheit," antwortete Harry und sah sie eisig an, „doch wir haben nichts zu diskutieren, was mich interessiert."

„Harry…" Ginny schloss kurz die Augen, schluckte und sah wieder zu ihm auf.

„Schau, Harry. Ich weiß, dass ich mich in der Vergangenheit schrecklich verhalten habe. Und ich weiß, du bist ein Diener und ich eine Prinzessin und dass es schwer – nein, unmöglich - für dich ist, zu glauben, dass ich tatsächlich dein Freund sein will. Aber es ist die Wahrheit, Harry. Ich will mit dir befreundet sein. Wenn ich dazu bereit bin, zu vergessen, dass du ein Diener bist, vielleicht kannst du dann all die schrecklichen Dinge vergessen, die ich zu dir gesagt habe oder das, was meine Familie deiner angetan hat."

Sie machte eine kleine Atempause, um seine Reaktion auf ihre Worte zu sehen. Sein Gesicht blieb starr, doch er hörte ganz offensichtlich zu, was ihr Mut gab, weiter zu sprechen.

„Und es gibt etwas, das du wissen musst," fuhr sie fort und senkte den Blick, „ich liebe meine Familie nicht. Sie sind mir egal, weil ich ihnen auch egal bin. Meine Mutter kümmert sich nur um Mode, Schmuck, Partys und wichtige Gäste und mein Vater nur um die Regierung des Königreichs. Sie haben nie Zeit für mich…"

„Hoheit, ich muss wirklich-," Harry streckte die Hand nach dem Türknopf aus.

„Lass mich ausreden," sagte sie und packte den Türgriff, damit er ihn nicht zu fassen bekam.

„Ich versuche mich hier zu entschuldigen, Harry. Ich versuche mich für all die schrecklichen, grausamen, fürchterlichen Dinge zu entschuldigen, die meine Eltern deiner Mutter angetan haben. Ich will mich auch für mein Verhalten entschuldigen und versuche dir mitzuteilen, dass ich nie wieder so etwas tun werde."

Harry starrte sie lange ohne jeglichen Gesichtsausdruck an, bis er schließlich den Mund öffnete.

„Ihr müsst Euch nicht für Eure Eltern entschuldigen, Hoheit," sagte er ruhig und kühl, „was sie getan haben, betrifft Euch nicht."

Ginny ließ den Türgriff los, weil sie erkannte, dass das die positivste Reaktion war, die sie von ihm bekommen konnte. Wie betäubt trat sie zur Seite und ließ ihn gehen. Als er weg war und sie allein im Zimmer war, ging sie auf wackligen Beinen zum Tisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

_Heißt das jetzt, dass er meine Entschuldigung annimmt?_

Aber eigentlich war alles, was er gesagt hatte, dass sie sich nicht für ihre Eltern entschuldigen brauchte. Das hieß nicht, dass er ihr all die Sachen, mit denen sie ihn beschimpft hatte, vergab. Seufzend stützte sie die Ellebogen auf den Tisch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Es schien als würde diese Nacht nie enden.

XXX

Draco kam spät in der Nacht an, weil sie Wales erst am späten Nachmittag verlassen hatten. Edward hatte schlechte Laune, wegen der Verspätungen, die sie gehabt hatten, weil keine Reisekutsche sofort bereit zur Abfahrt gewesen war. Deshalb war Elle die ganze Zeit über still, als hätte sie Angst vor der Wut ihres Vaters und Draco war die ganze Reise lang sterbenslangweilig. Als sie schließlich angekommen waren, wurde er mit Timothy zusammen in sein Zimmer geleitet. In dem Moment, als Draco im Bett lag, schlief er ein, ohne sich noch Sorgen um den Ball am nächsten Abend machen zu können.

Als er aufwachte, fühlte er sich unwohl. Dann erinnerte er sich an den abendlichen Ball und dass er darauf völlig unvorbereitet war.

_Ich werde einfach jede Aufforderung ablehnen,_ dachte er, doch das Unwohlsein verschwand nicht. Er hasste es, nervös zu sein, denn er war es fast nie. Eigentlich war er es gewöhnt, vorbereitet zu sein, oder die Sicherheit zu haben, dass es jemanden gab, der die Sache wieder in Ordnung brachte, wenn er es verhaute. In Hogwarts war es Professor Snape gewesen. Daheim sein Vater. Hier würde er sich zum totalen Deppen machen, weil er nicht tanzen konnte und es keinen Vater gab, der den Vergessenszauber einsetzte, damit sich niemand an den Vorfall erinnerte. Hier musste er sich wie ein hochnäsiger Blödmann aufführen, um nicht wie ein Idiot dazustehen, der nicht tanzen konnte.

Beim Frühstück sah er zum ersten Mal seit einigen Tagen Ginny wieder, gesund und munter. Sie kam erst herein, nachdem er sich schon hingesetzt und sich etwas genommen hatte. Ihre Väter diskutierten laut über etwas, ihre Mutter war noch nicht anwesend und Elle aß, eine Melodie summend und völlig in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken. Als er aufsah und sie erblickte, warf sie ihm mit geröteten Wangen ein kleines Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich zur Rechten ihres Vaters niederließ.

_Sie muss heute Abend ganz sicher tanzen, _dachte Draco und starrte appetitlos auf seinen Teller_. Sie sollte nervös sein, nicht ich._

Er wollte mit ihr allein sprechen, doch nach dem Frühstück holten sie sofort zwei Mägde ab, um sie für den Ball vorzubereiten. Draco fragte sich, wie lange es dauern konnte, sich fertig zu machen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass man sich in dieser Zeit nicht so schnell anziehen konnte. Mit einem Seufzer der Verzweiflung verließ er den Speisesaal, um etwas zu tun zu suchen, was ihn von dem Ball ablenken könnte.

XXX

Ginny nahm noch ein Bad, doch dieses war länger und sie wurde von drei Mägden gleichzeitig sauber geschrubbt, während eine vierte ständig kaltes Wasser abschöpfte und heißes nachkippte. Sie wusste schon jetzt, dass es ein hektischer Tag werden würde. Sie hatte gehofft, wenigstens noch am Morgen ein wenig tanzen üben zu können, doch das war nicht der Fall. Sie musste einfach mit dem Wissen, das sie hatte, durch den Abend kommen. Ein weinig dankbar war sie auch, dass alle um sie herumwuselten und sie versorgten, so dass sie nicht darüber nachdenken konnte, wie nervös sie war. Nach dem Bad waren ihre Finger und Zehen verrunzelt und sie roch stark nach blumiger Seife. Dann kam sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, um angekleidet zu werden.

„Wann fängt der Ball an?" fragte Ginny Maria, als sie sie endlich einmal zu Gesicht bekam. Sie war damit beschäftigt schmutzige Kleider vom Boden aufzusammeln.

„Später Nachmittag," antwortete sie leicht abwesend und eilte aus dem Raum.

Ginny hatte sich eigentlich gewünscht, es wäre Maria, die ihr half, sich fertig zu machen, doch sie musste sich mit einem halben Dutzend jüngerer Mädchen zufrieden geben, die alle schnell miteinander redeten. Sie zogen ihr ein Unterkleid und zwei Unterröcke an, quetschten sie in ein Korsett und ließen sie dann in einen Reifrock steigen. Sie hatte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis, ihn zu tragen, weil es sich komisch anfühlte, keinen Rock an ihren Beinen zu spüren. Aber später, als sie das weißblassblaue Kleid anzog, fand sie heraus, dass der Reifrock den Saum davon abhielt auf dem Boden zu schleifen. Stattdessen berührte er ihn nur sanft, was sie ein wenig erleichterte, weil sie dann weniger wahrscheinlich darüber stolpern würde. Ihr Haar wurde zu einem schönen, eleganten Knoten gebunden. Doch Ginny musste sich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, ruhig zu atmen, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie sie ihn machten. Sie hatte Angst davor, dass sie, wenn sie zu schwer oder zu schnell atmete, vielleicht in Ohnmacht fiel. Das Korsett war so eng geschnürt, dass alle ihre Organe nach oben oder nach unten gequetscht wurden. Sicherlich waren ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen. Nachdem ihr Haar frisiert war, wurde sie eingepudert, und zwar so dick, dass es in Wolken von ihrem Gesicht stob und sie husten ließ. Sie fürchtete sich die ganze Zeit davor, zusammenzuklappen, aber ihr wurde zum Glück nicht einmal richtig schlecht. Nach all dem Schminken, Ankleiden und Frisieren hatte sie endlich eine Minute für sich. Die meisten der Mägde waren mit Aufräumen beschäftigt und sie hatte kurz verschwinden und sich auf ihre Bettkante setzen können, um normal nachzudenken. Doch sie konnte an nichts anderes als ihr Kleid denken. Wenn sie saß, schob sich der Reif fast bis zu ihrem Bauch hoch. Als sie auf den Rock drückte, bemerkte sie, dass die Reifen dehnbar waren und betete stumm, dass es sich nicht eindellen und dann plötzlich an irgendjemanden zurückschnalzen würde. Das wäre schrecklich peinlich für sie.

_Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken,_ dachte Ginny, _du wirst dich heute Abend beim Tanzen schon genug blamieren. Du wirst gar keine Chance dazu bekommen, einen Reifen zu zerbrechen._

Vielleicht würde sie auch zusammenbrechen, weil sie zu unregelmäßig atmete. Das war wahrscheinlich das erste, was geschah.

„Hoheit!" sagte Maria scharf und erschien im Türrahmen, „Hoheit kommt! Die Gäste werden gleich ankommen."

Alarmiert flogen Ginnys Augen zur Uhr. War es wirklich schon halb fünf?

_Oh nein,_ stöhnte sich innerlich, _lasst uns uns blamieren gehen!_

Langsam, um nicht zu stolpern, weil sie wusste, dass sie ohne Hilfe nie wieder aufstehen könnte, stand sie auf und durchquerte den Raum. Sie versuchte gleichmäßig und würdig zu gehen, was ihr nur ein verdruckstes Kichern von Maria einfing.

„Ihr seht aus, als hättet Ihr ein Brett im Rücken," grinste sie, „kommt, Ihr könnt noch ein paar Minuten laufen im Gang üben."

Draußen im Korridor ging sie ein wenig auf und ab und hörte Marias Anweisungen nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie wurde immer nervöser, ihr Magen pochte, ihr Körper wurde taub.

_Es wird schrecklich werden,_ dachte sie und hob ihr Kinn ein wenig, als Maria sagte, sie solle versuchen, natürlicher zu laufen.

_Ich kann ja nicht mal richtig laufen, wie um Himmels Willen, soll ich dann auch noch tanzen?_

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten seufzte Maria und erschien an ihrer Seite.

„Schön," sagte sie, „es wird besser. Gebt einfach Euer Bestes, meine Liebe und wenigstens ich werde am Ende erfreut sein."

Ihr warmes Lächeln beruhigte Ginny ein wenig. Ebenfalls lächelnd lehnte Ginny sich leicht zu ihr, doch nicht zu sehr, weil sie Angst hatte, etwas zu zerbrechen und umarmte sie.

„Danke, Maria," flüsterte sie und hielt sich an ihr fest. Es fühlte sich sehr ungemütlich an, sie zu umarmen, doch das musste an Ginnys Kleidung liegen. Doch es gab ihr für kurze Zeit ein wenig Sicherheit, wenn sie sich an jemandem festhielt und deshalb löste sie sich nur widerstrebend von ihr.

„Ihr seht wundervoll aus, Kind," antwortete Maria leise und drückte Ginnys Hand versichernd. „Ihr werdet es gut machen, das verspreche ich."

Ihr Lächeln wurde verschmitzt.

„Es ist eher wahrscheinlich, dass alle _Männer_ über ihre Füße stolpern, weil sie so hingerissen von Euch sind."

Ginny lachte, auch wenn sie die Bemerkung eher blöd fand.

_Wenn sie stolpern, liegt das nur daran, dass sie sich mit ihren Füßen in meinem Kleid verfangen haben._

„Oh!" rief Maria plötzlich aus, „Jetzt hätte ich es fast vergessen. Ich bin sofort zurück, wartet hier, meine Liebe."

Sie eilte den Korridor hinunter und verschwand um die Ecke. Ginny fing wieder an herumzuwandern und versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was Maria gesagt hatte. Kinn hoch, Kopf gerade, Brust raus, Schultern zurück, gleichmäßig atmen, aber nicht zu tief… Wie sollte sie an all diese Sachen denken, wenn sie sich eigentlich an ihre gelernten Tanzschritte erinnern musste? Einen Moment später kam Maria mit etwas Glitzerndem in den Händen zurück. Als sie bei ihr ankam, erkannte Ginny geschockt, dass es ein Diadem war. Maria, die den Ausdruck auf Ginnys Gesicht bemerkt hatte, hielt es hoch, dass sie es besser betrachten konnte. Ginny hatte Angst davor es zu berühren; Angst davor es fallen zu lassen oder kaputtzumachen. Es war silbern mit wunderschön geschwungenen Streifen funkelnder…

„Diamanten?" fragte Ginny kaum hörbar, weil sie befürchtete, es könnte verschwinden, wenn sie zu laut sprach. „Es ist aus Diamanten gefertigt?"

„Natürlich," sagte Maria strahlend, „senkt Euren Kopf, dass ich es Euch aufsetzen kann."

Dieses Mal bemerkte Ginny kaum, wie sehr es wehtat sich zu beugen. Sie fühlte, wie Maria die kleine Krone auf ihr Haar setzte und richtete sich wieder auf. Jetzt hatte sie die Angst, dass es herunterfallen könnte, wenn sie sich zu schnell bewegte.

„Habt keine Angst, dass es herunterfallen könnte," sagte Maria, als könne sie ihre Gedanken lesen, „es sind Halter an der Seite, habt Ihr sie nicht gesehen? Es wird sicher halten."

„Es ist… wunderschön."

Wunderschön schien ein schwaches Wort dafür. Von diesem Moment an, liebte Ginny es, eine Prinzessin zu sein.

XXX

Es gab einen Ballraum für solche besonderen Anlässe – einen Ballraum, so groß, dass Draco vermutete, mindestens 2, wenn nicht 3 Große Hallen hineingepasst hätten, und danach immer noch ein wenig Platz übrig gewesen wäre.

Er trug ein lächerliches grünes Outfit – die Hosen waren viel zu eng, und das Oberteil war viel zu schwuchtelig. Er fühlte sich wie ein dürrbeiniger, tonniger Mann mit einem Bierbauch, und einer goldenen Krone auf dem Kopf… und Locken. Aber es gab viel Essen. Und am Ende des Raumes gab es ein kleines Podest, wo sein eigener Thron stand. Ginnys war ganz rechts, neben ihr der ihres Vaters, dann der ihrer Mutter, dann Edwards, dann Elles und schließlich ganz links Dracos. Und nachdem er dort für fast eine ganze Stunde gesessen war, fühlte er sich dort eigentlich recht wohl. Bis sein Magen schließlich doch die Oberhand gewann und er aufstand und auf einen der Tische zuging. Doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass nur bei seinem Thron die Sicherheitszone war – kein Mädchen wagte es, hinaufzusteigen und ihn um einen Tanz zu bitten. Jetzt wo er ihn verlassen hatte, war er greifbar. Das mutigste Mädchen würde ihn zuerst fragen, was die anderen ermutigte und sie alle auf ihn losstürmten. Er musste einfach schnell etwas zu Essen nehmen und zurückgehen. Doch eine Tatsache stand diesem Vorhaben im Wege – er suchte den langen mit Essen bepackten Tisch mit den Augen ab, doch konnte keine Serviette finden. Oder ein Stück Stoff in den er ein Stück Fleisch und ein paar Trauben legen könnte, um sofort wieder zurückgehen zu können. Frustriert beschloss er, einfach ein Stück der Tischdecke abzureißen. Doch das würde schwer werden, weil sie anscheinend aus festen Leinen gefertigt war. Seufzend nahm Draco sich einen Apfel und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Podest. Dorthin unterwegs wurde er zum ersten Mal angehalten. Ein Mädchen in seinem Alter, mit steifen braunen Haaren und großen braunen Augen in einem pinken Kleid erschien wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm und verbeugte sich tief. Sie versperrte ihm den Weg und bevor er ausweichen konnte, hob sie schon den Kopf. Er konnte nicht einfach weggehen ohne sie zu bemerken, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn für einen kompletten Idiot hielt. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und wartete.

„Guten Tag, Hoheit," sagte sie mit nur leicht zitternder Stimme. Sie war kein besonders hübsches Mädchen, weil sie, wie er bemerkte, als sie ihn kurz anlächelte, die gelbsten und schiefsten Zähne hatte, die er je gesehen hatte. Doch hässlich war sie auch nicht.

„Wie geht es Euch? Ich hoffe, Ihr seid bei guter Gesundheit."

Draco biss von seinem Apfel ab und versuchte den Geschmack der Schale in seinem Mund zu ignorieren. Er wünschte, er hätte ein Messer bei sich, um ihn zu schälen, denn Apfelschale schmeckte gummig und eklig, doch er hatte keins und so musste er entweder mit Apfelschale oder leerem Magen leben. Er antwortete mit vollem Mund und leicht gerümpfter Nase.

„Mir geht es gut, danke. Aber wenn du gekommen bist, um über Gesundheit zu sprechen, solltest du lieber mit Prinzessin Ginny reden. Diese Party ist aufgrund _ihrer_ Genesung, und nicht meiner."

Das Lächeln des Mädchens fiel zusammen, bevor es ganz verschwand.

„Würdet Ihr gerne tanzen?" fragte sie schüchtern und sah aus, als wüsste sie die Antwort schon.

„Nein, danke. Ich geh lieber zu meinem Platz zurück. Danke trotzdem," fügte er noch mit einem Nicken hinzu, schob sich an ihr vorbei und spürte wie ihr Blick in seinen Rücken bohrten. Er war so höflich gewesen, wie er konnte, und sie war trotzdem beleidigt.

_Na ja,_ dachte er und nahm noch einen Bissen von seinem Apfel, _manchen kann man es halt einfach nicht recht machen._

Er war schon auf halbem Wege zu seinem Thron, als er erneut angehalten wurde, doch diesmal von einem Mann. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Draco, er wollte ihn um einen Tanz bitten, doch stattdessen grinste der Mann nur breit, sagte laut, „Draco! Wie geht's, alter Junge?!" und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Der Mann war groß, mindestens über 1,90m und breit gebaut. Draco fühlte sich klein und schwächlich neben ihm, vor allem wegen seinen dürren Beinen. Er musste seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, doch wie lange er ihn auch betrachtete, ihm fiel nichts Bekanntes auf. Nach der Art, wie der Mann ihn begrüßt hatte zu schließen, schien er ein alter Freund oder so etwas zu sein. Draco bemerkte, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete, also antwortete er schnell durch einen Mundvoll Apfel, „Ganz gut, danke."

Er schluckte, bevor er noch einen Bissen nahm. Der Mann lächelte ihn immer noch breit an, immer noch mit seiner Hand auf Dracos Schulter, und schien darauf zu warten, dass Draco noch mehr sagte. Als dieser es nicht tat, lachte der Mann und drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Podest.

„Prinzessin Ginny sieht heute Abend sehr reizend aus," bemerkte er und betrachtete sie. Sie saß auf ihrem Thron und hatte eine fast gelangweilte Miene aufgesetzt.

„Mmmh…" antwortete Draco abwesend. Die Wahrheit war, dass er schon den ganzen Abend versuchte, nicht über Ginny nachzudenken. Sie sah einfach zu gut aus. Es war wichtig nicht an ihr Aussehen zu denken, weil er genau wusste, dass er sich von ihr angezogen fühlte. Das war klar, und er versuchte auch nicht, sich etwas vorzumachen. Er konnte nur damit fertig werden, indem er einfach nicht darüber nachdachte.

„Bald kommt der große Tag, hab ich Recht?" fuhr der Mann fort, lächelte einen Moment in Ginnys Richtung bevor er seinen Kopf wieder Draco zuwandte. „Nur noch, äh, 10 Tage, oder?"

Draco nickte, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er Recht hatte. Heute war der Fünfzehnte. Es waren nur noch 10 Tage bis er sie heiratete. Es ließ seinen Magen unangenehm rumoren und er wünschte sich, der Mann würde das Thema wechseln.

„Nun gut," sagte er und schien die Unterhaltung beenden zu wollen, „war schön dich wieder zu sehen, Draco. Du kommst gar nicht mehr, um mich zu besuchen, wie du es getan hast, als du jünger warst. Willst du deinen Onkel nicht mehr besuchen?"

Draco hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, nachzufragen.

_Onkel?_

Stattdessen zwang er sich zu lächeln.

„Tut mir Leid, äh, Onkel," sagte er, „ich werde sehen, dass ich mal wieder zu dir kommen kann."

„Gut," sagte sein Onkel und klopfte ihm noch einmal abschließend auf die Schulter, „Gut."

Dann verschwand er wieder in der Menge. Draco hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er einen Onkel hatte. Warum hatte Edward es nie erwähnt? Na ja, es war je eigentlich auch egal. Vielleicht hatten sie nicht die beste Beziehung zueinander. Oder vielleicht…

_Er ist sicher der Bruder meiner Mutter,_ erkannte er. Sie hatten definitiv dieselben blonden Haare, auch wenn die des Mannes ungefähr um zwei Schattierungen dunkler war. Er verbannte das aus seinen Gedanken und ging zu seinem Thron zurück. Elle saß neben ihm auf ihrem, trug ein kunstvoll gefertigtes Kleid aus blauem Samt und ein Diadem, und beobachtete den Ball mit Interesse. Sie summte mit der Musik mit, und es schien, als hätte sie mittanzen wollen. Als er genug von der abstoßenden Apfelschale hatte, legte er den Apfel zwischen ihren und seinen Thron. Dann lehnte er sich hinüber und fragte, „Warum suchst du nicht jemanden, der mit dir tanzt?"

Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm herüber. Dann lächelte sie, doch es war ein sehr trauriges Lächeln.

„Es ist niemand in meinem Alter hier," sagte sie seufzend und betrachtete weiter die tanzenden Paare.

Draco wünschte sich wirklich für einen kurzen Moment, tanzen zu können, damit er mit ihr tanzen könnte. Aber nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde war der Wunsch verschwunden, er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die Gäste. Ein halbe Stunde verging und es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass der Ball seinem Ende zuging. Als er auf die riesige Uhr an der Wand schaute, sah Draco, dass es erst sieben Uhr war. Es konnte noch drei oder vier Stunden so weitergehen. Mit einem genervten Seufzer rutschte Draco ein wenig tiefer in seinen Sitz und betete, dass es bald vorüber war.

_Vielleicht bekomme ich dann endlich etwas Richtiges zu essen._

XXX

_Ja!,_ dachte Ginny, als sie auf die Uhr sah. _Es ist halb elf und ich musste noch kein einziges Mal tanzen!_

Der Ball musste bald vorbei sein. Es war schrecklich langweilig gewesen, die ganze Zeit über auf ihrem Thron zu sitzen, und sie hatte sich damit beschäftigt, sich auf das Atmen zu konzentrieren. Aber das war es wert, weil sie nicht hatte tanzen müssen. Aber das Beste war, dass Tom es nicht geschafft hatte, zu kommen. Das brachte sogar fast die Sache mit dem Kleid in Ordnung.

_Vielleicht müssen Könige bei solchen Gelegenheit die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Thron sitzen,_ überlegte sie.

Auch Ginnys Eltern und Dracos Vater waren nur aufgestanden, um etwas zu essen oder sich mit wichtigen Gästen oder alten Freunden zu unterhalten. Sogar Draco war einmal aufgestanden. Jetzt saßen sie alle. Und Ginny betete und betete, dass es endlich aufhörte. Sie war furchtbar erleichtert, als ihr Vater aufstand, sich Stille auf den Raum senkte, die Musiker aufhörten zu spielen und ihre Instrumente sinken ließen. König Robert räusperte sich, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich befürchte, dass ich diesem wundervollen Abend nun ein Ende machen muss…"

Ginny schnaubte – es war ja nicht so, dass er etwas zu dem ‚wundervollen' Abend beigetragen hätte.

„Aber ich muss es tun. Doch wie jeder von Ihnen sicher weiß, wird meine Tochter in zehn Tagen an Prinz Draco verheiratet werden," fuhr er fort und Ginny hielt bei ihrer Erwähnung die Luft an. Angst machte sich in ihrem Magen breit und lief ihr Rückgrat hinunter… aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie genau, was ihr Vater gleich sagen würde. Während König Robert den Leuten Zeit ließ, leise zu klatschen, versuchte Ginny ruhig zu atmen.

„Also möchte ich, bevor Sie heute Abend gehen, dass Sie diesen letzten Tanz meiner wundervollen Tochter und ihres Verlobten abwarten."

Dieses Mal war der Applaus lauter und Ginny blinzelte.

_Das kann nicht sein,_ dachte sie. Es war ihr nicht einmal im Traum eingefallen, dass sie vielleicht mit Draco tanzen musste. Sie hatte viel zu viel Angst gehabt, dass ihr Partner vielleicht Tom sein könnte. Doch weil er nicht da war, war auch diese Angst verschwunden, doch sie hatte trotzdem nicht an Draco gedacht. Jedes Augenpaar ruhte auf ihr. Sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie sich erinnerte, dass sie stehen sollte, also stand sie auf und fühlte sich, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Als sie die Schnallen ihrer Schleppe löste und sie auf ihren Thron fallen ließ, bemerkte sie mit Erleichterung, auch wenn sie nur minimal war, dass alle Gäste an die Wände zurückgewichen waren und ihnen sehr viel Platz zum Tanzen gelassen hatten.

_Wenigstens_, dachte sie, _tanzen wir für uns alleine_.

Sie lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, um Draco zu sehen, dessen Thron am weitesten von ihrem entfernt war. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch hörte, wie Elle ihm etwas zuflüsterte und er selbst auch aufstand. Er sah genervt aus, mit einem ernsten Zug um den Mund und angespanntem Kiefer. Natürlich sah er auch so ruhig und zielsicher aus wie immer. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte, er schaffte es immer so auszusehen, als wüsste er genau, was zu tun war. Ginny, die versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wie man in diesem beknackten Kleid lief, schritt die drei Stufen des Podests hinunter auf den Holzboden. Draco tat es ihr nach, doch sehr langsam. Es war das erste Mal, das sie ihn richtig sah, und sein Outfit hätte sie fast wie irre kichernd lassen. Es sah fast so aus, als trüge er Strumpfhosen. Seine Sorgenfalte vertiefte sich, als er sah, wie sie eine Hand zum Mund hob, um ihr Lächeln zu verdecken. Dann fingen die Musiker an zu spielen. Ginnys Lächeln verschwand, denn sie wusste, dass es ihr Signal zum Tanzen war. Sie erkannte, dass der einzige Tanz, der zu solcher Musik passte, ein langsamer war. Der Raum war verdunkelt, und sie sah, wie einige Mägde viele Kerzen ausbliesen. Mit einem Schauer auf dem Rücken ging sie auf Draco zu. Die Schatten tanzten über sein Gesicht, das Kerzenlicht leuchtete in seinen Haaren und glitzerte in seiner schlichten goldenen Krone. Sie vergaß plötzlich seine bescheuerte Kleidung.

_Er sieht absolut süß aus._

Einen Moment später fiel ihr ein, dass sie von den Beiden es war, die einigermaßen wusste, wie dieser Tanz ging. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schritt sie vor ihn hin, die Musik schwebte in ihrem Kopf herum und ließ sie denken, sie träume. Ihr Atem ging schneller, als sie die Wärme seines nahen Körpers spürte, sie nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre und hob sie leicht.

„Leg deine Hand an meine Hüfte," sagte sie, doch hob ihre Stimme kaum über ein Flüstern, weil sie Angst hatte, die Leute würden bemerken, dass sie ihm Anweisungen gab. Er gehorchte und sie legte ihre eigene Hand auf seinen Arm. Ginny begann ihre Füße zu bewegen, unsicher wie die Schritte zu diesem Tanz gehörten. Maria hatte ihr nur die Haltung und nicht die Schritte gezeigt.

_Wir müssen es einfach improvisieren…_

Und überhaupt, wer würde sie unterbrechen, nur weil sie nicht die richtigen Tanzschritte machten? Zuerst, als sie sich in Richtung Mitte des Raumes bewegten, vermied Ginny Dracos Blick. Sie fühlte sich aufgeregt und warm, weil sie ihm so nahe war, und ihre Hand fest in seiner lag. Ihre Haut schien zu kribbeln, wo seine Haut ihre berührte. Sie hatte sich noch nie vorher so gefühlt, so absolut bezaubert von einem Jungen. Es fühlte sich… richtig an. Für das erste Mal seit einer Woche, war sie entspannt; alles schien richtig in der Welt. Als sie ihre Augen hob, sah sie, dass Draco sie anstarrte – nein über sie, auf ihr Diadem… Er grinste, als er ihren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht spürte.

„Wie kommt es, dass du eins mit Diamanten gekriegt hast?" fragte er flüsternd.

Sie grinste unwillkürlich.

„Alles, was du bekommst, ist ein goldenes… und grüne Strumpfhosen." Als sie sich daran erinnerte, kicherte sie wieder los.

„Es sind keine Strumpfhosen," schnappte er verteidigend, „und überhaupt, glaubst du, ich hab mir diese Klamotten ausgesucht?"

„Sie sehen aber aus wie Strumpfhosen," schnaubte sie durch ihr Lachen und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu beruhigen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht belustigte sie nur noch mehr.

Er sah sich um und fauchte ärgerlich, „Halt endlich die Klappe. Alle schauen uns zu. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie sehen wollen, wie ich dich auf den Boden schubse."

_Dann müsste ich wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr lachen,_ dachte sie, doch schaffte es ihr Lachen in ein Lächeln zu verwandeln. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Kamera. Keiner wird es glauben, wenn ich erzähle, dass du _das_ angezogen hast…"

„Stimmt, das würden sie nicht," grinste er, „Weil, wenn du es nämlich irgendjemand erzählst, ich dir deine Haare, weißblassblau mit haltbarer Farbe färben werde, während du schläfst. Und glaub mir, das wäre auch keine Verbesserung."

Ginny musste ihre Lippen zusammenpressen, um nicht wieder loszulachen. Ihr war völlig klar, dass sie wegen dieser Bemerkung sicher wütend gewesen wäre, hätte er sie nur ein paar Tage früher oder in ihrer wirklichen Zeit gemacht. Aber die Dinge liefen jetzt ganz anders. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie sich geändert hatten oder wann sie aufgehört hatte, Draco Malfoy zu hassen. Aber plötzlich erschien ihr alles nicht mehr so schlimm. Tatsächlich war sie fast froh, dass er jetzt bei ihr war. In diesem Moment wusste sie nicht mit wem sie lieber zusammen wäre. Sie hatten beide nicht wirklich getanzt. Sie standen nur auf einer Stelle und verlagerten ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Aber niemand hatte etwas gesagt; alle beobachteten sie immer noch mit verzückter Aufmerksamkeit, als wäre es das aufregendste und dramatischste Erlebnis, das sie je gesehen hätten.

„Hast du Dumbledore besucht?" fragte Ginny plötzlich, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ihn das schon den ganzen Tag hatte fragen wollen. Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich habe es versucht. Aber er hat mich nicht hereingelassen."

Sie fühlte einen erneuten Kicheranfall nahen. „Hat dich nicht hereingelassen?" druckste sie heraus und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

Er nickte, machte ein genervtes Geräusch und warf den Leuten an den Wänden einen Blick zu.

„Er sagte, ich solle mit dir zurückkommen."

Das amüsierte Ginny nicht im Mindesten. „Mit mir?"

Draco sah sie mit verengten Augen an. „Ja, Ginny, das habe ich doch gerade gesagt. Du musst nicht alles wiederholen, was ich sage."

„Tut mir Leid," sagte sie knapp, „aber er hat dich nicht hereingelassen und du sollst mit mir zurückkehren?"

„Na ja, ich vermute, dass er dich gemeint hat," sagte Draco, „ er sagte so etwas, wie ‚Komm mit dem Mädchen zurück'. Ich denke, dass du ‚das Mädchen' bist."

„Das ist komisch," sagte Ginny gedankenverloren. Nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete sie wieder den Mund.

Wie hat er ausgesehen? War es.. na ja, Dumbledore?"

„Ja, war er," antwortete Draco und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Ich habe nicht viel von ihm gehört, doch das, was er gesagt hat, klang ganz nach seinem durchgeknallten, irren Selbst."

Sie grinste und fühlte wie ihr eine immense Last von den Schultern fiel. „Gut. Dann weiß er sicher, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Oder wenigstens wie wir zurückkommen."

Draco nickte abgelenkt, doch antwortete nicht. Sie schwiegen beide und nur der Klang der fast traurigen Musik erfüllte den Raum. Dann schien Draco etwas einzufallen.

„Ich habe gedacht, Tom solle hier sein."

Ginny spannte sich augenblicklich an, doch schaffte es ihre Füße weiter zu bewegen.

„Er konnte nicht kommen, Gott sei dank," murmelte sie und sah auf den Boden.

„Konnte nicht kommen? Wie, er war nicht eingeladen?"

„Oh, doch," sagte Ginny verbittert und blickte wieder auf, „meine Eltern haben mir gesagt, er hat noch einen Patienten weiter im Süden zu versorgen. Ich war darüber so glücklich, dass ich nicht weiter nachgefragt habe."

„Hat er…" Er brach ab und sah weg. „Hat er dich noch einmal belästigt?"

Ginnys Unterkiefer klappte nach unten, doch er sah weg, sodass er es nicht sah.

_Hat mich Draco gerade etwas gefragt, das… das nach Besorgnis klingt?, _fragte sie sich und schloss schnell ihren Mund.

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, seit es mit besser geht."

Dann fuhr sie mit sicherer Stimme fort, „Wenn ich Königin bin, wird er in die Kerker geschmissen. Für immer eingesperrt. Ich werde ihn nie wieder rauslassen!"

Draco hob eine fragende Augenbraue. „Warum sollte man ihn einsperren?"

„Weil er es ist, der diese Familien umbringt!" rief Ginny, bevor sie sich daran erinnert ihre Stimme zu senken.

Draco warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Na ja, ich verstehe, warum du das glaubst, aber-,"

„Nein, Draco, ich habe ihn wirklich gesehen," protestierte Ginny leise, „Ich-, ich habe davon geträumt." Jetzt, wo sie es laut sagte, hörte es sich völlig unwahrscheinlich an. Fast absurd.

„Träume sind Schäume, Ginny." Er runzelte die Stirn, „Sie heißen überhaupt nichts."

„Diese Träume schon," beharrte Ginny.

„Wieso? Wieso sind sie anders, als wenn man träumt, dass man nackt in Zaubertränken rumhüpft?"

Wenn sie nicht gerade etwas so wichtiges diskutiert hätten, hätte sie vielleicht gelacht.

„Weil es sich so wirklich anfühlte," sagte sie kaum hörbar.

Draco hatte sie dennoch gehört und lachte kurz auf. „Das kann bei anderen Träumen auch sein."

„Nein, ich hatte diese Träume viele Tage hintereinander mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass jedes Mal andere Leute umgebracht wurden." Sie senkte ihre Stimme auf ein Flüstern und näherte sich mit ihrem Gesicht seinem. „Und das hat angefangen, nachdem ich den Trank getrunken habe, den Tom mir gegeben hat. Und hat aufgehört, als es mir wieder besser ging. Meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig… seltsam ist?"

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie nah sie seinem Gesicht gekommen war, doch nun berührten sich ihre Nasen fast. Ein Kloß entstand in ihrer Kehle und sie vergaß völlig, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Stattdessen spürte sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, seinen Körper dicht an ihren gedrängt und ihr unregelmäßig schlagendes Herz. Langsam wurden ihre Knie weich.

„Es ist mir egal, Ginny," murmelte er. Sie hörte ihn fast nicht. Sie stellte sich seinen Mund auf ihrem vor, seine Hand in ihren Haaren… sie konnte an nichts anderes denken. Alles im Raum schien wegzuschmelzen und die Musik verschwand langsam ins Nichts… Ginny war sich nicht sicher, wer sich als erstes nach vorne lehnte, doch plötzlich berührten sich ihre Lippen kaum spürbar. Alle klaren Gedanken verschwanden, ihr Puls beschleunigte, ihre Haut wurde heiß… und doch war es gar kein richtiger Kuss. Sein Mund war kalt, aber, als er ihren berührte schien er zu brennen. Er drückte seine Lippen gegen ihre, löste sich von ihr und ließ ihre halbgeschlossenen Augenlider vor Überraschung aufschnappen. Er trat einen Schritt zu Seite und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Das Lied ist zu Ende," sagte er leise und wandte den Blick ab.

Ginny bemerkte, dass er Recht hatte – die Musik hatte aufgehört, die Musiker senkten ihre Instrumente. Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt… der Klang der vielen Stimmen erfüllten wieder den Ballsaal, als die Gäste wieder auf die Tanzfläche strömten. Sie stand einfach da, verlor Draco aus den Augen, als ihn eine Schar kichernder Mädchen umdrängten, und fröstelte plötzlich. Aber sie fühlte sich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr…

Und so endete der erste und vermutlich auch letzte Ball in Ginnys Leben.

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At LaraAnime: Find ich nett von dir! Aber es ist ja nur eine Übersetzung, also bin ich nur für die Sprache verantwortlich.

At Lara-Lynx: Da bin ich aber erleichtert, dass du (und alle anderen) mir nicht sauer bist! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in nächster Zeit bisschen Zeit habe, weiter zu übersetzen, aber ich denke eigentlich schon…

At h0n3ym0on: Und schau, dieses Mal hat's gar nicht mal so0o0o schrecklich lang gedauert… XD; ich war diesen Winter zum Glück noch gar nicht krank! Dann wünsch ich dir mal gute Besserung!!

At Kissymouse: Fragen über Fragen, oder??!! Und immer bekommt man nur so wenige Antworten darauf… XD

At Bbabygirl90: das hab ich auch nicht gerne übersetzt!! Schön, dass es dir gefällt!

At D.V.G.M.1: Dann hoffe ich mal, dass das Reviewen jetzt wieder geht!! xzitterx; so ewig wie beim letzten Mal hat's dieses Mal nicht gedauert!! Zum Glück!

At eve: Danke!!! Auch nett, dass du meine Übersetzung lobst! Da bin ich vor Stolz gleich 4 Meter größer… XD

At Bonchito Blue: Ich mach ja schon weiter! xsichgleichwiederandiearbeitmachx

At Aldavinur: Stimmt, ich hätte auch nicht gern solche Träume! Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Weihnachten!?

At nannachen: Ich weiß nicht, ob er brennt! Muss ich gleich ausprobieren! XD

At anonymus: Danke, danke!! xsichverbeugx; aber ich muss anmerken, dass es nur eine Übersetzung ist…

At Jalousie: Danke! Bin froh, dass es dir gefällt!!

Noch einmal ein riesiges DaNkE an meine liebe Beta! Bussi Bärli mmmpfaah! (Insider)

Liebe Grüße an alle noch einmal, und ich hoffe, dass es bald weitergeht!!


	11. Chapter 10

Hallo!

Dass man sich auch mal wieder sieht…XD

Ich weiß, es hat zu lange gedauert…

Ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten zu beeilen, aber kann natürlich nichts versprechen! (Wie immer halt…)

Hoffe, ihr versteht das!

All You Need Is Love

10. Zigeuner

Draco schlief die ganze Nacht durch. Er hatte erwartet, sich die ganze Nacht herumzuwälzen und sich selbst zu verfluchen, weil er sich aufführte, als stünde er auf Ginny, weil er sich vorgestellt hatte, wie es wäre, sie zu umarmen und so sehr zu küssen, dass es ihr den Atem nahm und sie sich gegen ihn lehnen musste… Und das war ein Bild, das er nicht zu sehen brauchte. Glücklicherweise aber verfiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf und schlief bis zum Morgen durch.

Timothy weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen so vorsichtig auf, als würde er sterben -oder noch schlimmer explodieren-, wenn er zu laut flüsterte.

„Z- Zeit zu E- Erwachen, Hoheit," sagte er leise, während er nervös an seiner Bettkante stand. Draco wachte langsam auf und richtete sich auf seine Ellbogen gestützt auf. Für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht mehr, wo er war; dieses Zimmer war weder das in seinem Schloss, noch das in Malfoy Manor. Als ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand, kamen auch die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend zurück. Jetzt wünschte er, es wäre nie geschehen. Er konnte keinen Weasley wie Ginny so in sein Herz einlassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht tun. Denn wenn alles wieder normal und sie beide wieder in ihrer richtigen Zeit waren, würde er nicht mehr solche Gefühle für sie empfinden. Diese Gefühle wurden nur von der Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Verwirrung der Situation hervorgerufen. Sie würden verschwinden, wenn er wieder sicher in seinem Haus im Jahre 1998 wäre. Also musste er vergessen, wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte, ihre Haut auf seiner zu spüren. Er musste das Wohlempfinden vergessen, das er verspürte, wenn ihre Hand seine Wange streifte, wenn ihre Lippen sich nahe waren oder wenn er mit der Hand durch ihr seidiges Haar fuhr. Er musste das alles aus seinen Gedanken verbannen und nur an ihre negativen Züge denken. Wie nervig sie war, wenn sie sauer wurde. Wie jung, naiv und unschuldig sie war. Und dass sie überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte.

„H-, Hoheit," stotterte Timothy und unterbrach Draco in seinen Gedanken, „Das Frühstück wird gleich serviert. Stört es Euch, wenn ich Euch nun ankleide?"

Draco hatte keine andere Wahl. Natürlich störte es ihn, aber er würde nichts sagen. Dreißig Minuten später ging er mit Timothy auf den Fersen hinunter zum Speisesaal. Er überlegte, wann er wohl nach Wales zurückkehren und Dumbledore noch einmal besuchen könnte; vielleicht konnte er ihn überreden, dass Ginny nicht dabei sein musste, um diskutieren zu können… Über was sie auch immer diskutieren mochten. Er dachte wirklich nicht über eine bestimmte, rothaarige Prinzessin nach, mit der er in weniger als 2 Wochen verheiratet sein würde… Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrat er den Saal und sah, dass Elle schon an ihrem Platz saß. Ihr schräg gegenüber saß Tom. Draco hielt an und sah sich in dem riesigen halbleeren Raum um. Wo war sein Vater? Ginnys Eltern? Ginny?

„Komm, Draco, das Essen wird kalt," rief Elle, „Steh nicht herum…"

Draco setzte eine ausdruckslose Miene auf und ließ sich neben Elle, gegenüber von Tom nieder. Einen Moment zu spät wurde ihm klar, dass Ginny, wenn sie überhaupt noch kam, nun am Ende des Tisches sitzen musste, wenn sie nicht unhöflich erscheinen wollte; sie musste zwischen ihm und Tom sitzen. Und da er ihre Meinung von Tom kannte, wusste er, dass sie es sicher nicht genießen würde.

_Auch egal_, dachte Draco Schulter zuckend und verbannte das aus seinen Gedanken. Er warf dem Doktor über den Tisch hinweg einen Blick zu, während er seinen Teller füllte. Tom hatte einen erfreuten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, als wäre er froh oder zufrieden wegen etwas. Er schien zuerst sehr interessiert an seinem Essen zu sein und starrte auf seinen Teller, doch dann blickte er plötzlich auf und hellblaue Augen trafen graue.

Normalerweise hätte Draco solange zurückgestarrt, bis Tom als erster wegsah, doch etwas in seinem Blick beunruhigte Draco. Er verspürte keine Angst, doch die Art wie Tom den Blickkontakt solange hielt, ließ einen unangenehmen Schauer in Dracos Magen gleiten. Als Tom blinzelte, wandte Draco schnell den Blick ab und das seltsame Gefühl verschwand sofort. Draco fühlte sich bescheuert und verfluchte sich selbst in Gedanken. Er hatte absolut keinen Grund in irgendeiner Weise Angst vor Tom zu haben. Nur weil er wie der jüngere Lord Voldemort aussah, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er es auch wirklich war. Es war gar nicht möglich, dass es der richtige Tom Riddle war, denn in der Zukunft war Voldemort tot und konnte sie nicht durch die Zeit zurückgeschickt haben. Draco erinnerte sich an die Träume, von denen Ginny in der Nacht zuvor erzählt hatte. Natürlich ergab es am meisten Sinn, wenn Tom der Mörder dieser Familien war, weil… na ja, es tat es einfach. Niemand anderes in dieser Zeit war brutal genug für so etwas und auch wenn Tom nicht Riddle war, hatte er vielleicht dieselben Tötungstriebe wie er. Doch immer noch hatte Draco keinen Grund sich vor ihm zu fürchten. Er hatte keinen Beweis, dass Tom nicht der junge freundliche Doktor war, der es geschafft hatte, Ginny auffallend schnell zu heilen. Ein Teil von ihm glaubten Ginny, dass sie wirklich geträumt hatte, wie er diese Leute umbrachte, doch das waren keine eindeutigen Fakten. Träume waren Schäume – es konnte auch nur ihr Unterbewusstsein sein, das in der Nacht ihre schrecklichsten Ängste wahr werden ließ. Wie auf Befehl betrat Ginny in genau diesem Moment den Saal. Draco gab vor, nichts bemerkt zu haben und stocherte in seinem Essen, als er hörte, wie ihre Schritte erst verstummten, bevor sie langsam weiterging. Tom, der Draco vorhin in keiner Weise begrüßt hatte, sah auf, als Ginny eintrat, und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Virginia," rief er. Ginny antwortete nicht und glitt stumm auf ihren Stuhl am Tischende zwischen Tom und Draco. Es gab eine lange, fast verlegene Pause. Draco konnte sogar Elle zu seiner Rechten kauen hören. Sogar sie schien die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, zu bemerken und schwieg.

Dann schien Tom ein Thema einzufallen.

„Wie ist der Ball verlaufen, Ginny?"

Draco bemerkte, dass er nur mit ihr zu reden schien. Als er ihr einen Blick zuwarf, sah er, dass sie den Blick nach unten gerichtet hatte und an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Er wusste, dass sie nicht antworten würde, also sprang er ein.

„Es war langweilig," sagte er gedehnt.

Tom sah zu ihm herüber und erneut überkam Draco eine Welle der Angst.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich nicht teilnehmen konnte," sagte der Arzt.

„Mir tut es auch Leid," fing Elle an, offenbar redenslustig, „Aber Draco hat Recht – es war schrecklich langweilig. Ich durfte nicht tanzen, weil ich die jüngste-,"

„Hast du überhaupt getanzt, Ginny?" fragte Tom und ignorierte Elle völlig. Draco sah, wie das Licht in ihren Augen erlosch, ihre Schultern zusammensanken und sie mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihren Teller starrte.

„Meine Schwester hat mit dir geredet," fauchte er Tom an, denn er verspürte den Drang, Elle zu verteidigen, „Auch wenn du vielleicht nicht zuhörst, könntest du sie wenigstens ausreden lassen."

Ginny traf seinen Blick und er hätte schwören können, dass sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln zuwarf.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Isabella," sagte Tom höflich und lächelte Elle an, „Manchmal bin ich ganz in meiner eigenen Welt versunken und bemerke manche Sachen nicht. Fahre fort."

Elle, wieder mit glücklicher Miene, öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, als Draco wieder sprach.

„Bemerkst Sachen nicht? Du hast nicht bemerkt, dass sie geredet hat?" fragte er herausfordernd.

Tom sah belustigt aus, doch Elle heulte nur, „Dray-co!"

„Ich bin nicht hungrig," verkündete Ginny plötzlich und stand abrupt auf. Sie hatte ihr Essen nicht angerührt, ganz im Gegenteil, ihr Teller war immer noch leer.

„Ich werde spazieren gehen."

„Erlaube mir, dich zu begleiten," bot Tom an und beeilte sich, ebenfalls auf die Füße zu kommen. Draco hörte nicht einmal den genervten Schnaufer, den Elle von sich gab, weil sie schon wieder unbeachtet blieb. Er beobachtete Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck, als sie Tom anstarrte. Sie sah fast verschreckt aus.

„Nein! Das musst du nicht tun," sagte sie schnell, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Saal verließ. Tom hielt in der Mitte des Raumes an, mit vor Verwunderung hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er wandte sich zu Draco um und zuckte leicht mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie mich fürchtet," sagte er schlicht und kehrte auf seinen Platz zurück, „Sie flieht jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche nett zu ihr zu sein."

Draco beschloss, darauf nicht zu antworten. Was hätte er sagen sollen?

„Vater ist mit Ginnys Eltern in der Stadt," sagte Elle und versuchte eine Unterhaltung anzubrechen, „Es wurde noch eine Familie umgebracht."

Draco versuchte eine Reaktion Toms darauf zu erhaschen. Doch Tom riss nur überrascht die Augen auf und setzte eine interessierte Miene auf.

„Das ist einfach schrecklich. Wie viele Familien sind es jetzt? Fünf?"

„Sechs," sagte Elle und nickte traurig, obwohl sie kaum verbergen konnte, wie sehr sie sich freute, dass Tom ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte?" fragte Draco beiläufig, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es keineswegs eine normale Frage war.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" rief Elle.

„Nicht du, er," schnappte Draco ein bisschen zu scharf und nickte zu Tom hinüber.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung," verkündete Tom. Draco starrte ihn noch einen Moment länger an, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Teller zu.

_Alles wird immer nur noch schlimmer,_ dachte er stirnrunzelnd, _und nie besser_.

XXX

Ginny stürmte aus dem Saal, und versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie musste ruhig und kühl mit Tom umgehen und sich nicht vor seinen Augen so aufregen. Wenn sie ihn wissen ließ, wie sehr sie ihn fürchtete, würde ihr das gar nichts helfen. Es zeigte nur ihre Schwäche. Doch auch der arrogante Blick, den er ihr immer zuwarf, war schon genug, um sie verrückt zu machen. Manchmal, wenn er sie ansah, kam Ärger durch die Angst hindurch und auch, wenn ihr Inneres zu Eis gefrieren schien, konnte sie spüren, wie sich ihr Gesicht vor Ärger verdunkelte. Wie konnte er in ihr so viele Gefühle hervorrufen? Sie wusste, dass er böse war, doch dennoch… sie hatte gemischte Gefühle für ihn; war verwirrt.

_Ich muss mit Draco sprechen,_ fiel ihr plötzlich ein und hielt am Ende des Ganges an. Sie musste darauf warten, dass er aus dem Speisesaal kam.

_Ich muss einfach hoffen, dass Tom nicht als erster herauskommt._

Nachdem sie dort für zwei Minuten gestanden war, wurde ihr ein wenig langweilig und sie ging hinüber zum Fenster. Es kostete ihr Mühe, den schweren samtenen Vorhang zur Seite zu schieben und sie musste ihn hinter sich stecken, damit er aus dem Weg war. Das Fenster ging bis zur Decke und das Glas war kalt, weil draußen leichter Schnee fiel. Da sie im ersten Stock war, war es schwer, etwas anderes als den weit erstreckten weißen Feldern zu entdecken, doch es war immer noch besser, als die blanken grauen Steinwände anzustarren. Sie starrte ohne jegliche Gedanken hinaus, als sie Schritte vom Speisesaal kommen hörte. Als sie aufsah, erkannte sie zu ihrer Erleichterung – und zu ihrem Glück – dass es Draco war, der glücklicherweise zuerst herausgekommen war. Sie gestikulierte ihn zu sich herüber und öffnete den Mund, als er vor ihr stand.

„Wir müssen hier raus," verkündete sie leise, aber nachdrücklich.

„Hast du das gerade ganz alleine herausgefunden, Weasley?" fragte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Ich will schon seit ein paar Tagen diese Frau, Alexandria, besuchen," fuhr sie fort, ohne ihn zu beachten, „Ich hoffte…" Sie brach ab. Sie hatte sagen wollen, „Ich hoffte mit Harry zu gehen.", doch Draco musste das gar nicht wissen. „Ich denke, dass ich das genauso gut auch jetzt machen kann. Außerdem bringt es mich von Tom weg."

„Noch eine Familie wurde umgebracht, weißt du," erzählte Draco ihr teilnahmslos, mit leeren Augen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

Ginny fühlte, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Oh Gott, da war er also letzte Nacht," wisperte sie mit flauem Magen, „Deswegen hat er nicht am Ball teilgenommen. Bemerkt eigentlich niemand in dieser ganzen verdammten Welt, dass immer, wenn er weg ist, ein Mord geschieht? Können sie nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen?"

„Ginny," fing Draco an, mit einer Spur von Ungeduld in der Stimme, „Er ist ein respektierter, weltberühmter Doktor. Sie würden eher dich verdächtigen, als ihn. Denk darüber nach."

Ihr Schrecken verwandelte sich langsam in Wut. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie den wilden Verdacht, Draco könnte Toms Komplize sein.

_Kann das sein?,_ fragte sie sich, und starrte ihn böse an, während sie schnell nachdachte.

_Nein, das geht nicht, er war letzte Nacht auf dem Ball._

Aber sie hatte in der Nacht zuvor auch keinen Traum von dem Mord gehabt, der während des Balls geschehen war. Nach allem, was sie wusste, konnte Tom es dieses Mal auch allein getan haben.

„Auf welcher Seite bist du eigentlich?" fragte sie scharf, „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du es bist, der ihm hilft."

Sofort bereute sie ihre Worte und wünschte, sie könnte sie zurücknehmen. Erst weiteten sich Dracos Augen, bevor sie sich vor Wut verdunkelten. Er erbleichte, dann stieg ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und brachte sein Gesicht sehr nahe an ihres. Erschrocken trat sie zurück, doch nun war sie mit dem Rücken gegen das kalte Fenster gedrückt.

„Du weißt es nicht besser," zischte er wütend; sein Gesicht war so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, „Also mach keine Anschuldigung über etwas, von dem du einen Dreck weißt."

Sie war wegen seines Wutausbruchs eher überrascht als erschrocken. Sie schob ihre Arme zwischen sie beide und drückte gegen seine Brust, um ihn wegzuschieben. Er bewegte sich nicht und starrte ihr immer noch in die Augen.

„Geh… weg, Draco," brachte sie hervor und fragte sich, warum sie ihn gerade jetzt so unwiderstehlich fand, wenn er sie doch offensichtlich belästigte. Gefühle, die sie auch in der Nacht zuvor gehabt hatte, brachen erneut über sie herein und sie blieb nur schwer auf den Füßen stehen. Hinter ihr drang die Kälte des Glases durch ihre Kleidung. Aber vor ihr strömte Dracos Hitze in sie ein, ganz so als trüge sie nichts, als ob sie ihn nicht abwehren könnte. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, traf sein Mund ihren, und nahm sie völlig ein. Sofort verschwand jeder normale und vernünftige Gedanke aus ihrem Gehirn und sie küsste ihn genauso leidenschaftlich zurück, weil sie wusste, dass es das war, was sie die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte… Er lehnte sich an sie und drückte ihren Rücken gegen das Fenster. Er küsste sie mit solcher Kraft, dass ihr Kopf sogar gegen das Glas stieß, doch sie bemerkte es kaum. Sie konnte die Kälte des Fensters nicht länger spüren; fühlte nichts als die Hitze. Hitze in ihren Adern, Hitze auf ihrer Haut, Hitze auf ihren Lippen. Jetzt fiel es ihr wirklich schwer auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Seine Hände hatten ihre Schultern fest gepackt, als hielte nur er sie auf den Beinen. Plötzlich verließen seine Lippen ihre und wanderten ihre Wange hinunter und zu ihrem Nacken. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte, es würde nie enden. Ihre eigenen Arme hatte sie um seinen Hals geschlungen, sie hielt sich an ihm fest und zog ihn die ganze Zeit näher an sich. Er setzte kleine Küsse auf ihre Kehle und ihr Schlüsselbein, bis seine Lippen schließlich wieder auf ihrem Mund waren.

_Das ist unglaublich,_ drang durch ihre benebelten Gedanken. Sie küsste Draco genauso kräftig wie er sie, und es fing an, sie zu betäuben. _Niemand würde glauben, dass wir uns einst gehasst haben._

Der Gedanke war wie ein Kübel eiskalten Wassers, der über ihrem Kopf ausgeschüttet wurde. Doch immer noch kostete es sie Überwindung, den Kuss abzubrechen. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihren Kopf nicht mehr nach hinten bewegen konnte, drehte sie ihr Gesicht zur Seite, schloss die Augen und senkte leicht den Kopf, was bewirkte, dass Draco plötzlich ihre Wange küsste. Für einen Augenblick bewegte sich keiner von beiden – sie konnte spüren, dass seine Nase fest gegen ihre Wange gepresst war, die Lippen sie kaum berührten und sein Atem heiß auf ihrer Haut war. Ginnys Arme glitten schlaff von seinen Schultern und fielen an ihre Seite, während es all ihre Selbstkontrolle forderte, ihn nicht wieder zu umarmen.

_Was tue ich hier?,_ fragte sie sich selbst. _Diese Gefühle… können nicht wirklich sein. Ich kann keine solchen Gefühle für Draco Malfoy haben… Ich hasse diesen blöden Idioten. Er hasst mich. Wir führen uns nur so auf, weil… weil?_

Sie war sich nicht sicher. War es, weil sie in einer vollkommen anderen Welt waren und so auch vollkommen andere Gefühle füreinander hatten? War etwas ‚Magisches' in der Luft, dass sie beide sich so angezogen von einander fühlten? Oder war es einfach, weil sie so alleine und verschreckt war und einfach jeden einigermaßen Bekannten an sich reißen würde, auch wenn es der abscheuliche Draco Malfoy war?

_Er ist nicht abscheulich_, verbesserte sie sich wie von selbst. _So ziemlich das Gegenteil, wenn man es sich überlegt. Er ist einer der besten Küsser, die ich je erlebt habe. Verdammt, er ist der beste._

Erst als Draco scharf die Luft einsog, brachte er sie damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sie öffnete den Mund, als er sein Gesicht von ihrem entfernte.

„Warum tust du das, Draco?" fragte sie leise. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf, um seinem Blick zu begegnen und sah, dass er sie genauestens musterte. Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken – angenehme Schauer. Warum fühlte sie sich plötzlich so angezogen von ihm? Wann war das passiert? Es schien übernacht geschehen zu sein.

„Weil du mich lässt."

Er beantwortete ihre Frage durch, wie es sich anhörte, zusammengebissene Zähne. Ihr Herz schien in ihren Magen herunterzurutschen, bevor es in ihre Brust zurückkehrte und dort wie wild klopfte. Sie konnte ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen, sie musste wegsehen… und doch konnte sie nicht.

_Das kann nicht geschehen,_ dachte sie, _Das muss alles ein schrecklicher Traum sein. Alles! Ich bin immer noch in meinem Bett in Hogwarts, und wenn ich aufwache, wird alles okay sein…_

Doch sie hatte schon am Tag ihrer Ankunft aufgegeben zu glauben, dass dies ein Traum war. Es geschah wirklich. Und sie begann wirklich, sich in Draco zu verlieben. Sie konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten, genauso wenig, wie sie Tom davon abhalten konnte, Leute umzubringen. Sie wollte es – mehr als alles andere – aber sie konnte es nicht. Zitternd holte sie Luft und schaffte es schließlich, sich von seinem Blick zu lösen, indem sie über seinem Kopf an die Decke starrte.

„Tu es nicht," sagte sie dumpf und ihre Stimme klang verloren in ihren Ohren. „Tu es einfach nicht."

Sie fragte sich, warum sie etwas sagte, das sie nicht im Mindesten meinte. Vielleicht sprach da ihre bessere Hälfte und später würde sie dafür dankbar sein. Doch nun spürte sie nur, wie ihr Gehirn sie anschrie.

_Was tust du da? Du weißt ja nicht, was du sagst! Schnell, sag ihm, dass er bleiben soll…_

Aber sie hatte ihn einmal gefragt, ob er blieb. Und er hatte es nicht getan. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn noch einmal zu fragen. Als sie den Mut dazu fand ihn wieder anzublicken, konnte sie nur einen kurzen Blick in seine dunklen, aufgewühlten Augen werfen, bevor er sie abwandte und sich von ihr löste. Er drehte sich um und lief mit großen Schritten den Korridor hinunter, bis er um eine Ecke bog und verschwand. Ginny atmete laut aus und fragte sich, warum ihr plötzlich so kalt war. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie an dem Fenster lehnte­­­­­­­­, stieß sich davon ab und verfluchte ihre Beine, weil sie wacklig waren. Sie glättete ihren Rock, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, drehte sich um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von der, die Draco eingeschlagen hatte.

_Ich muss mich von ihm ablenken._

Als sie sich abwesend die Lippen leckte, bemerkte sie, dass sie immer noch von seiner Berührung kribbelten.

_Zum Beispiel könnte ich überlegen, wie ich zu Alexandria komme_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, auch wenn sie sich selbst erneut verfluchte, weil sie schon wieder an ihn dachte. Also war das Erste, was sie tun musste, Harry finden. Weil Draco ja nun als Begleitung vollkommen ausgeschlossen war, war er nun ihre zweite Wahl. Na ja, eigentlich war er ja zu Anfang sowieso ihre erste Wahl gewesen. Aber sie hatte überlegt, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, Draco um sich zu haben. Jetzt dachte sie anders. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich in seiner Nähe verhalten sollte. Nachdem sie ihn so verärgert hatte, indem sie ihn weggeschoben hatte, während er sie küsste. Gar nicht zu erwähnen, wie peinlich das Gespräch verlaufen war. Es war nicht möglich für sie neben ihm ruhig und entspannt in einer Kutsche zu sitzen – sie würde sich die ganze Zeit unwohl fühlen und ohne bestimmten Grund knallrot anlaufen. Es war das Beste, wenn sie mit Harry ging, so wie sie es ursprünglich geplant hatte. Als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, sah sie, wie Maria und eine andere Magd ihr Bett machten.

„Maria," sagte sie, „kannst du bitte Harry für mich suchen? Sag ihm, dass wir sofort Alexandria besuchen. Und lass eine Kutsche für uns vorbereiten."

Sie mochte es nicht, Leute herumzukommandieren, wie sie es gerade tat, weil sie alle in Wirklichkeit ja ebenbürtig waren, und weil sie wusste, dass sie selbst es hassen würde, wenn jemand sie herumbefehlen würde. Aber Maria schenkte ihr nur ein verständnisvolles Lächeln und eilte hinaus, um ihrem Auftrag nachzukommen. Die andere Magd baute weiter das Bett. Ginny setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, fläzte sich höchst undamenhaft hinein und wartete auf Marias Rückkehr.

XXX

Draco konnte an nichts anderes als an Ginny denken. Egal was er tat, wie lang er hin und her lief, er konnte sich nicht von ihr ablenken.

_Was ist los mit mir?,_ fragte er sich wütend. _Das kann nicht geschehen. Kann es wirklich nicht._

Er wusste, dass das einzige, was ihn hier am Leben erhielt, war, dass, wenn er erst mal wieder in seiner Zeit war, er wieder in sein altes Leben zurückkehren und sie vergessen würde. Jede blöde kleine Fantasie oder jedes warme Gefühl für sie würden verblassen, wie ein schlechter Traum – oder besser, einfach verschwinden und er würde sich nie wieder daran erinnern. Weil, wenn das nicht geschah und er auch in der Zeit, wo Ginny sechs erwachsene Brüder hatte, die ganze Zeit über sie nachdachte, er dafür bitter bezahlen müsste. Er würde verhindern, dass das geschah.

_Sobald die Dinge wieder normal laufen,_ beschloss er, _werde_ _ich mir eine Veela-Freundin_ _suchen und die einfache, sommersprossige, rothaarige Ginny vergessen._

Doch hier zu sitzen und über seine Gefühle für Ginny zu brüten, ließ sie nicht verschwinden. Er brauchte etwas, das ihn davon ablenkte. Zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich wirklich, die Baustelle seines neuen Schlosses zu überwachen und vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu helfen. Wenigstens verging dann die Zeit. Vielleicht sollte er nach Elle sehen. Sie wusste sicher, was man in blöden, langweiligen Schlössern alles machen konnte. Sie würde ihn für einige Stunden beschäftigen. Er ging zu ihrem Zimmer, machte sich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen und trat ein. Sie war nicht da, was eigentlich keine Überraschung war, weil, warum sollte eine quirlige, energievolle Siebenjährige den ganzen Tag in ihrem Schlafzimmer herumhängen? Elles Raum war wahrscheinlich der Hellste, den er bisher im Schloss gesehen hatte, weil die großen Vorhänge vor den Fenster zurückgeschoben waren. Obwohl der Himmel bewölkt und grau war, machte er die Umgebung doch etwas heller. Draco wollte schon gehen, als er draußen vor dem Fenster das Wiehern eines Pferdes hörte. Er fragte sich, ob sein Vater vielleicht schon zurück war. Wenn er es war, dann würden sie vielleicht bald nach Hause aufbrechen, was Draco schon sehnsüchtig erwartete. Er durchquerte den Raum und sah aus dem Fenster, von wo aus man die Vorderseite des Schlosses überblicken konnte. Nahe der großen Straße sah er eine dunkle Kutsche. Die Farbe war unerkennbar aus dieser Entfernung, aber die Pracht und der Luxus waren deutlich ersichtlich und Draco fragte sich, warum die Kutsche, in der er gefahren war, nicht auch so prächtig gewesen war. Vier Pferde, so weiß, dass sie sich sogar vom Schnee abhoben, waren vorne eingespannt und rund ein Dutzend Ritter hielten vor der Tür Wache.

_Na ja, natürlich ist diese besser als meine,_ wurde Draco klar, _wahrscheinlich sind dort der König und die Königin drin._

Er musste diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder verwerfen, als einer der Ritter die Tür öffnete und niemand herauskam. Stattdessen stieg jemand ein. Draco konnte nicht sehen, wer es war, weil er zu weit weg war, doch gleich danach folgte noch eine Person mit hellrotem Haar, die sich bückte, um in die Kutsche zu kommen. Der Ritter schloss die Tür der Kutsche hinter ihr.

_Das ist Ginny,_ erkannte er stirnrunzelnd. Wo ging sie hin? Und wer kam mit ihr? Draco sah verärgert zu, wie sich einige Ritter an der Außenseite der Kutsche festhielten, indem sie sich auf eine Art Fußstütze stellten und die Griffe, die an der Kutsche angebracht waren, packten. Der Kutscher pfiff so laut, dass sogar Draco es hören konnte und die Pferde trabten los, auf der schneebedeckten Straße dem Dorf entgegen.

_Wo geht sie hin?,_ fragte er sich, als ihm plötzlich die Antwort einfiel. Natürlich. Sie besuchte Alexandria. Sie hatte versucht, ihn zu fragen, ob er mitkam, aber er hatte sie idiotischerweise geküsst, was ihr wahrscheinlich Grund genug gab, sich so weit wie möglich von ihm zu entfernen. Doch so blöd er sich auch fühlte, spürte er dennoch Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Sie brauchte ihn doch dafür. Glaubte sie wirklich, dass sie es alleine schaffen könnte, sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurückzubringen? Natürlich nicht. Und außerdem, wenn Alexandria eine Möglichkeit hatte, sie in die Zukunft zu bringen, musste er doch auch anwesend sein, oder? Sie hatte ihm gesagt, sie würde nicht ohne ihn gehen. Frustriert drehte er sich mit einem Knurren vom Fenster weg. Er würde ihr folgen müssen. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie ganz alleine in ihre richtige Zeit zurückreiste. Es war keine Zeit, um eine Kutsche für ihn vorbereiten zu lassen, also würde er einfach reiten müssen. Natürlich hatte er nur ein einziges Mal auf einem Pferd gesessen, und da war er neun Jahre alt gewesen, und er hatte es auch nur getan, weil seine Mutter darauf bestanden hatte, ihn zu einem Reitcamp zu schicken. Das war in dem Sommer gewesen, als sein Vater auf einer wichtigen Mission mit einigen Todessern gewesen war und nichts von dem Camp gewusst hatte, bis er zurückkehrte. Als er herausfand, dass sein Sohn zu einem Muggelcamp geschickt worden war, um reiten zu lernen, hatte er zuerst Narcissa angeschrieen, bevor er Draco einige Male geschlagen hatte, weil er es zugelassen hatte, dort hingeschickt zu werden. Es war einer der schlimmsten Sommer in Dracos Leben gewesen. Und für was war das Camp gut gewesen? Für nichts. Er war nur auf einem einzigen Pferd geritten, das war gestiegen, er war hinuntergefallen und hatte sich schrecklich die Ellbogen aufgeschürft. Also war es im Grunde nutzlos gewesen dorthin zu gehen, weil er nicht einmal Reiten gelernt hatte. Aber das war zehn Jahre her und die Pferde erschienen ihm jetzt sicher nicht mehr so groß, wie damals, als er neun gewesen war. Gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Wenn er ein Pferd reiten musste, um in seine eigene Zeit zurückzukehren, dann würde er es tun.

Als Draco in die Ställe eintrat, sah er ein Mädchen eine Box ausmisten. Er war überrascht, dass ein Mädchen den Pferdemist zusammenschaufelte, also beobachtete er sie für einen Moment, bevor er sich räusperte, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und beeilte sich das rechenartige Ding, das sie benutzt hatte, gegen die Wand zu lehnen und sich ihm zuzuwenden. Sie sah um die 15 aus mit zurückgebundenem braunem Haar und einem braunen Kleid, das aussah wie ein Leinensack. Ihre Haut war schmuddelig – oder vielleicht sogar bedeckt mit Dreck – und sie sah aus, als würde sie nichts außer Erbsen essen.

„Ja, Hoheit?" Sie klang atemlos, entweder, weil er ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte oder von ihrer Arbeit.

„Kannst du mir ein Pferd vorbereiten?" fragte er schnell.

„Natürlich," antwortete sie, „welches würdet Ihr vorziehen?"

„Eines, das man schnell aufsatteln kann… oder irgendeines."

„Also, Ihre Majestäten haben eine Zucht schneller und schöner Pferde," erklärte sie, „fast ein Dutzend Hengste von den Schnellsten ganz Englands-,"

Draco fühlte Ungeduld in sich aufsteigen. Je länger sie redeten, desto weiter entfernte sich Ginnys Kutsche. So wie es aussah, würde er Schwierigkeiten haben, aufzuholen, wenn er sie überhaupt finden konnte.

„Nimm einfach eins, das dir gefällt," murmelte er. Es konnte ihm nichts mehr egal sein, als die Rasse des Pferdes, das er ritt. Doch dann fügte er noch hinzu, „am Besten ein Schnelles."

Das Mädchen erlaubte sich ein Lächeln und sah aufgeregt aus, weil sie selbst eines aussuchen durfte. Sie huschte hinüber zu einer anderen Box – Draco fiel auf, dass sie gar keine Schuhe trug, obwohl tiefer Winter war – und tätschelte liebevoll die Nase eines schwarzen Pferdes.

„Das ist Jack. Er ist einer der Schnellsten. Früher war er das Kriegsross seiner Majestät bis seine Majestät nicht mehr an den Kriegen teilnahm. Er-,"

„Das ist sehr schön," unterbrach Draco, „Aber beeil dich einfach, okay?"

„Ja, Hoheit," sagte das Mädchen mit einem leichten Knicks. Es dauerte gut 10 Minuten, bis Jack fertig zum Reiten war. Er murmelte dem Mädchen ein Dankeschön zu, bevor er das Pferd auf die andere Seite der Ställe führte, um versuchen zu können, aufzusteigen, ohne dass jemand zusah. Er wusste, dass es lächerlich aussehen würde. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es ohne viel Ärger in den Sattel. Doch als er schließlich saß, sah er unsicher auf den Boden. So hoch konnte das Pferd doch sicher nicht sein. Er verfluchte sich selbst, weil er sich unwohl fühlte, packte die Zügel und stieß seine Fersen in Jacks Seiten. Er hoffte, dass das der Weg war, wie man Pferde zum Laufen bewegte und als Jack anfing loszutrotten, erkannte er, dass er Recht hatte. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis er Jack dazu brachte zu galoppieren, aber er schaffte es und schließlich wurden sie schneller. Er hatte vergessen, wie sehr er es hasste, auf einem Pferd zu sitzen. Das Hüpfen war schlimmer als in einer Kutsche und noch ein Stück schmerzvoller. Er fand heraus, dass er sich leicht in die Steigbügel stellen und sich vom Sattel erheben musste, um es ein wenig angenehmer zu machen. Nach einer Weile begannen seine Oberschenkelmuskeln zu schmerzen, weil seine Beine in einem seltsamen Winkel standen. Er zwang sich, alles zu ignorieren, das auf diesem beknackten Pferd schief lief und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Richtung, in die Ginnys Kutsche gefahren war. Es gab eine Straße, die direkt zum Dorf führte, auf der es auch zwanzig Minuten durch den Wald ging. Er hoffte, sie noch im Wald einzuholen, und sie nicht im Gedränge der Stadt zu verlieren.

_Das ist wirklich unangenehm,_ dachte Draco mit einer tiefen Falte auf der Stirn und versuchte mit den Bewegungen des Pferdes mitzugehen. Er würde Ginny killen, wenn er sie erst mal eingeholt hatte. Er hätte mit ihr in der Kutsche sitzen können, aber nein! Er musste ein Pferd reiten, ein Pferd, das jedes Mal, wenn es einen anderen Huf hob, so hart auf den Boden krachte, dass es sich anfühlte, als ramme jemand eine Eisenstange zwischen Dracos Beine. Der Wald war totenstill und alles schien weiß zu sein. Die Nadeln der Bäume und die Büsche waren bedeckt mit Schnee und auf dem Boden lag er sicher zwanzig Zenitmeter hoch. Sogar Jacks Hufgetrappel war gedämpft. Aber Draco konzentrierte sich zu sehr darauf, nicht den Sattel zu berühren, um die Stille zu bemerken. Die Straße wand sich in vielen Biegungen durch den Wald, sodass es unmöglich war, die Kutsche zu sehen. Draco betete, dass er sie erreichte, bevor er ins Dorf kam, wo jeder sah, wie er wie ein beschränkter Idiot dieses Pferd ritt. Sogar Jack schien zu bemerken, wie angespannt er war und wurde ein wenig langsamer, als versuchte er, sanftere Schritte zu machen.

„Komm schon, schneller," zischte Draco leise. Je schneller sie waren, desto schneller würden sie die Kutsche erreichen. Doch wenn sie sie nicht bald einholten, würde er Jack aufgeben und einfach selbst rennen.

XXX

Ginny versuchte mehrere Male Harry in eine Unterhaltung einzuspannen. Aber er antwortete immer in Ein-Wort-Sätzen und zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte.

„Bist du als einer unserer Diener geboren worden?" fragte er so höflich, wie sie konnte, obwohl es eine komische Frage war.

„Ja," murmelte er und starrte düster zu Boden.

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Manchmal."

„Hast du je Ferien?"

„Nein."

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Wirklich nicht." Sein Ton war sarkastisch.

„Dann glaube ich, dass du und dein Vater einen Urlaub verdient habt," sagte sie mit falscher Fröhlichkeit, „sobald wir zurück sind, werde ich mit Richard reden, damit er dir und deinem Vater für ein paar Wochen freigibt. Ich kann sogar meine Eltern überreden, dass sie euch den Urlaub bezahlen. Ihr könnt hingehen, wo immer ihr wollt. Wie ist das?"

Er starrte sie so kalt an, dass sie fühlte, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten.

„Bescheuert," schnappte er, „Das ist bescheuert. Ich will nichts von Euren Eltern. Genauso wenig wie mein Vater. Lasst uns einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

„O-, Okay," murmelte sie, senkte den Blick und blinzelte sich Tränen aus den Augen. Was konnte sie sagen, damit er ihr vertraute? Mit einem zittrigen Seufzer beschloss sie, nicht mehr zu versuchen, sich zu unterhalten. Wenigstens bis sie einen Weg gefunden hatte, dass er wirklich mit ihr sprach. Sie richtete sich auf, als sie spürte, wie das Korsett in ihre Seiten stach. Wenn sie nicht kerzengerade saß, fühlte es sich an, als würde alle Luft aus ihr herausgepresst.

Plötzlich wieherten die Pferde laut auf und die Kutsche hielt mit einem Ruck an. Harry fiel fast von seinem Sitz, doch schaffte es irgendwie, nicht hinunterzufallen. Ginny, die mit den Rücken zum Vorderteil der Kutsche saß, warf ihm einen alarmierten, geschockten Blick zu, bevor sie aufstand. Die Kutsche war niedrig, also musste sie sich bücken, um stehen zu können. Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um zwischen den zwei Bänken zu stehen. Das Fenster in der Tür war mit Stoff bedeckt, also versuchte sie ihn wegzuschieben, um den Grund für ihr Anhalten zu erfahren. Als sie erkannte, dass er an die Tür genäht worden war, ließ sie einen frustrierten Schnaufer aus.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie und warf Harry einen Blick zu. Sie hörte, wie draußen vor der Kutsche die Ritter sich gegenseitig mit alarmierten, rauen Stimmen etwas zuriefen. Es frustrierte sie noch mehr, dass sie nicht einmal verstand, was sie sagten. Das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht stimmte, war das Geräusch, als die Waffen aufeinander trafen und das Klirren, als die Schwerter gezogen wurden. Ihr Herz fing an zu klopfen und sie presste eine Hand darauf, um sich zu beruhigen.

_Es ist wahrscheinlich nur ein wildes Tier oder so etwas_, dachte sie. _Die Ritter werden sich darum kümmern._

Nur ein wenig beruhigt setzte sie sich wieder hin. Harry sah nicht erschrocken aus – in der Tat, nur ein bisschen wütend. Seine Augen waren leicht verengt, doch sonst war sein Gesicht gefühllos und wie versteinert. Nach einem weiteren Moment, in dem man nichts außer den Zurufen und dem Geräusch, als Metall auf Metall traf, stöhnte Ginny ungeduldig auf.

Gerade als sie nach dem Türgriff langen wollte, schien einer der Ritter zu ahnen, was sie tun wollte, und rief, „Bleibt in der Kutsche, Hoheit!"

Noch ein bisschen mehr beunruhigt warf sie Harry erneut einen Blick zu und sah nun an seinen verengten Augen, dass er ein wenig neugierig war.

„Weißt du, was los ist, Harry?" fragte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass auch er keine Ahnung hatte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu antworten. Sie wartete auch nicht lang auf eine Antwort; sie lehnte sich nach vorne, packte den Stoff, der das Fenster abdeckte und begann zu ziehen. Es gab ein reißendes Geräusch, doch danach war es still, und der Stoff gab nicht nach.

„Hier," sagte Harry plötzlich, als erinnerte er sich an etwas. Ginny hielt inne, um ihn anzusehen, als er unter sein Gewand zum Bund seiner Hose griff. Einen Augenblick später zog er seine Hand wieder hervor und hatte ein Messer fest gepackt. „Ich kann es zerschneiden."

Ginny fühlte wie sich ihr ganzer Körper versteifte und Angst auf sie hereinbrach, wie eine riesige Welle. Langsam lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück mit so rasend klopfendem Herzen, dass sie Angst hatte, es könne bersten. Abwesend presste sie eine Hand darauf, doch ihre Augen waren wie gebannt auf das Messer in Harry Hand gerichtet. Er bemerkte nichts. Er packte den Stoff mit einer Hand und schnitt den oberen Teil des Stoffes durch, als wäre es ein dünnes Stück Papier. Einen Moment später wiederholte er den Vorgang am unteren Teil.

„Oh Gott," murmelte Ginny leise. Die Kutsche schien sie zu drehen, wirbelte um ihren Kopf herum und die Geräusche wurden gedämpfter. Alles schien in Zeitlupe zu laufen… alles außer ihr Herz. Das Messer, das Harry hielt, sah aus wie ein normaler Dolch. Es hatte einen schlichten schwarzen Heft und eine silberne Klinge, die etwa so lang war, wie Ginnys Unterarm vom Handgelenk zum Ellbogen. Aber sie würde dieses Messer überall wieder erkennen. Es war dasselbe Messer, das Tom benutzte, wenn er seine Opfer tötete.

_Bist du dir sicher?,_ fragte sie sich selbst und zwang sich, tief und regelmäßig zu atmen. Sie war nahe daran, vor Angst und Schock hysterisch zu kreischen und zu schluchzen.

_Bist du sicher, dass es Tom war, der diese Leute umgebracht hat? Vielleicht ist es nicht so. Vielleicht hast du zu sehr vermutet – oder gebetet – es sei Tom, obwohl es eigentlich Harry war. Vielleicht wolltest du so gern in Tom einen Mörder sehen, sodass du nicht erkannt hast, wer es wirklich war. Vielleicht ist Tom ein netter Mensch… und Harry ist derjenige vor dem du Angst haben solltest. Aber… aber Harry?_

Es konnte nicht sein. Sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass er, in welcher Welt auch immer, unschuldige Menschen tötete. Er war der _Junge Der_ _Überlebte_ und nicht _der Junge Der Leben Nahm._ Doch hier war er und steckte gerade das Messer zurück unter sein Gewand. Sie beobachtete wie im Traum und wie aus einiger Entfernung, wie er sich vorlehnte und aus dem jetzt freien Fenster spähte mit einer tiefen Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn.

„Zigeuner," stellte er unsicher fest. War sie sich absolut sicher, dass er wirklich diesen Dolch benutzt hatte?

_Es gibt viele Dolche mit einfachen schwarzen Heften_, dachte sie.

„Hoheit habt Ihr mich gehört? Wir werden von Zigeunern angegriffen…"

Es war möglich, dass es ein ganz anderes Messer war. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie tief in ihrem Innern, dass es derselbe Dolch war.

_Harry ist der Mörder_, dachte sie und das Blut gefror in ihren Adern, als sie das realisierte. Es war nicht Tom. Es war Harry. Sie starrte weiter an die Stelle, wo er das Messer weggesteckt hatte. Als sie für einen Moment die Augen schloss, erinnerte sie sich an eine Szene aus ihren Träumen. Tom – oder vielleicht nicht Tom, jedenfalls ein dünner, schwarzhaariger Junge – langte nach einem schwarzen Heft unter seinem Gewand, das in der Dunkelheit eine undefinierbare Farbe hatte. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er nach dem Haar eines schluchzenden kleinen Mädchens… Sie fühlte wie ihr schrecklich übel wurde. Ihre Kehle verengte sich, ihre Augen flogen auf und füllten sich augenblicklich mit Tränen.

_Oh mein Gott_, dachte sie und drückte sich die Hände auf den Bauch. _Ich bin in einer Kutsche mit einem Mörder. Harry hat diese Leute umgebracht… er hat sie umgebracht… umgebracht…_

Nun sah Harry sie verwirrt an. „Hoheit?" fing er an.

„Du hast sie umgebracht, oder?" wisperte sie mit rauer Stimme. Sie war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt sprechen konnte.

„Wen umgebracht? Die Zigeuner?" Jetzt sah sie ein belustigtes Glitzern in seinen Augen – diese grünen Augen, von denen sie einmal gedacht hatte, sie seien die schönsten auf Erden. Nun wollte sie sie nur noch auskratzen, um ihn für das Leid zahlen zu lassen, das er diesen Familien zugefügt hatte.

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche, du kleines Stück Scheiße," zischte sie und fingerte nach dem Türgriff. Sie spürte nur die Wand unter den Fingern, doch wagte es nicht, ihren Blick von Harry zu wenden, falls er wieder nach seinem Messer greifen sollte. Sie hatte Mühe ihn zu finden, sie suchte die Innenseite der Tür ab – oh, wo war der verdammte Türknopf?

Die Belustigung verschwand aus Harrys Gesicht, seine Augen wurden eiskalt und seine Miene starr.

„Das tue ich nicht, Hoheit. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich zugestimmt habe, mit Euch zu gehen; ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Ihr mich bloß belei-,"

„Ich hatte Träume davon, weißt du," flüsterte sie, schluckte schwer und umfasste schließlich dankbar den Türgriff. Alles was sie tun musste, war ihm einen kleinen Schubs geben zu geben, die Tür aufzustoßen, hinaus zu springen und so schnell zu rennen, wie sie konnte. Wenn es nötig war, konnte sie auch ein paar ihrer Röcke von sich reißen, um besser laufen zu können. Aus irgendeinem Grund blieb sie jedoch und fuhr fort.

„Ich habe gedacht, es sei Tom."

Sie fügte nicht hinzu, dass sie immer noch mit ganzem Herzen wünschte, er wäre es wirklich. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr schrie sie auch innerlich an, weil sie es wirklich in Betracht zog, dass Harry einen anderen Menschen verletzen könnte.

_Aber er hat es getan_, erklärte ihr vernünftiger Teil ihr selbst traurig_. Er hat das Messer. Er hat dieses bestimmte Messer._

„Ich weiß nicht, von was Ihr sprecht, Hoheit," verkündete Harry kühl.

„Natürlich weißt du das!" kreischte sie plötzlich so energisch, dass Harry zusammenzuckte. „Du hast jede einzelne dieser Familie umgebracht! Ich habe es gesehen! Du hast genau dasselbe Messer-,"

„Umgebracht?" Harrys Kühle hatte sich in Unglauben verwandelt und er richtete sich auf. „Ihr glaubt, dass ich all diese Leute umgebracht habe?"

„Ich glaube es nicht. Ich weiß es!" rief sie. Sie schloss wieder kurz die Augen, doch fragte sich dabei, warum sie es tat, wenn er doch jeden Moment nach dem Messer greifen und sie erstechen konnte. Diese Mal, als sie wieder an ihre Träume dachte, ersetzte sie Toms Gesichtszüge durch Harrys. In ihren Alpträumen war sein Gesicht immer dunkel, umhüllt von Schatten, gewesen – und ihr wurde klar, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr wohl so den echten Mörder vorenthalten hatte. Da überkam sie so große Angst, dass sie Mühe hatte, zu atmen.

_Ich muss hier raus!,_ dachte sie verzweifelt. _Ich_ _kann nicht länger bleiben!_

Sie fühlte sich, als könnte sie jeden Augenblick in hysterisches Schluchzen ausbrechen. Sie drückte den Türgriff hinunter, stand auf und benutzte ihre Schulter, um die Tür aufzustoßen. Sie schwang auf und Ginny stolperte hinaus, doch schaffte es gerade noch, auf den Füßen zu bleiben, als sie draußen im Schnee landete. Geblendet von Tränen und schon zu betäubt von der Angst, um die beißende Kälte zu spüren, stolperte sie einige Schritte von der Kutsche weg. Ihre vielen lästigen Röcke fühlten sich nun da sie stand, noch zehnmal schwerer an. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit stehenzubleiben und sich derer zu entledigen. Die einzige Möglichkeit sie loszuwerden, war, das Mieder ebenfalls auszuziehen.

_Ach, vergiss die Kleider!,_ befahl sie sich selbst. _Ich_ _muss doch nur hier weg!_

Während sie sich mit einer Hand die Augen wischte, weil die Tränen ihr die Sicht so sehr vernebelten, dass sie keine zwei Meter weit sehen konnte, hob sie mit der anderen ihre Röcke, um so schnell sie konnte, tief in den Wald vor Harry zu fliehen. Vielleicht fand sie den Weg zurück zum Schloss oder einen Bauern auf einer anderen Straße, der sie zurückbringen konnte. Egal wohin, sie musste nur möglichst weit weg von der Kutsche kommen. Sie hatte ganze drei Schritte getan, als ihr Fuß sich an etwas verfing und sie mit dem Gesicht voraus in den Schnee flog. Das Eis brannte auf ihrer Haut, die sowieso schon nass von Tränen waren, doch darauf konnte sie jetzt nicht achten. Sie musste aufstehen und wegkommen. Sie stützte beide Handflächen in den Schnee, saß dort schließlich in der Hocke und wollte schon aufstehen, als sie plötzlich sah, über was sie gestolpert war. Ein Schrei erstarb in ihrer Kehle. In Herz fing an, so stark zu pochen, dass sie es in ihrem Hals spürte. Ein Ritter, mit silberner Rüstung, lag dort unbeweglich und steif. Blut sickerte aus einer Wunde unter dem Brustpanzer hervor und verfärbte den Schnee dunkelrot. Ginny hatte noch vor einem Moment in dem dicken, dunklen Blut gekniet und als sie an sich heruntersah, sah sie, dass ihr heller Rock damit befleckt war.

_Das kann nicht geschehen,_ dachte sie und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Doch im Moment fühlte sie sich, als würde sie nie mehr im Leben ruhig und entspannt sein.

_Ich bin immer noch im Schloss und habe noch einen Alptraum. Das ist alles nur ein Traum. Harry kann einfach kein Mörder sein._

„Hoheit!" rief Harry in diesem Moment wie auf Befehl, „Wo geht Ihr hin? Zigeuner haben uns überfallen!"

Ginny wandte ihre Augen von dem Ritter ab, um der Kutsche einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Harry begann heraus zu steigen, jetzt mit einer deutlichen Falte auf der Stirn. Als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte, bemerkte sie noch eine Leiche und musste einen Schrei unterdrücken. Sie stützte sich rücklings auf ihre Hände, fühlte den Schnee auf ihrer Haut, doch kümmerte sich nicht darum. Zusammengesunken, in der Nähe der Pferde, lag der Kutscher. Er bewegte sich nicht und um ihn war eine Blutlache auf der Straße. Hektisch und zitternd sah sie sich um und entdeckte die anderen vier Ritter, alle auf dem Boden. Entweder auf der matschigen Straße oder im Schnee am Waldrand.

_Hat Harry sie alle gerade umgebracht?,_ fragte sie sich verwirrt und jedes logische Denkvermögen verließ ihr Gehirn. _Als ich nicht hingesehen habe, hat er **das** getan? Oh Gott, und ich stecke hier mit ihm fest!_

Harry stand am Straßenrand, mit einem finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ginny krabbelte auf ihren Händen und Füßen so schnell sie konnte rückwärts. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie stehen konnte; ihre Knie fühlten sich jedenfalls nicht danach an. Doch auch wenn sie auf die Füße kommen würde, hätte sie keine Chance ihn abzuhängen. Er trug ja nicht 50 Röcke und zierliche, kleine Mädchenschuhe, wie sie es tat. Außerdem, wenn er sie wirklich aufhalten wollte, brauchte er ihr nur das Messer nachzuwerfen und das wäre sicher das Wirksamste.

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich den Tag erlebe, an dem ich so riesige Angst vor Harry Potter habe_, dachte Ginny und versuchte ein hilfloses Wimmern zu unterdrücken.

_Diese Welt ist definitiv nicht normal._

Er machte keine Anstalten näher zu kommen, doch Ginny war immer noch wie versteinert. Gerade als sie den Mut zusammensammelte, aufzuspringen und loszurennen, lenkte sie eine Bewegung ab und sie wandte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Blick von Harry ab. Jemand war leise auf die Kutsche geklettert und sprang ohne Vorwarnung genau hinter Harry herunter. Der Unbekannte schaffte es, ihn von hinten zu packen, indem er einen Arm um Harrys Brust schlang, doch der Schwung seines Sprungs ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Er riss Harry mit sich; Harry hatte nur Zeit überrascht aufzuschnaufen bevor er plötzlich ausgestreckt auf dem anderen lag. Für einen Augenblick sah Ginny zu, wie er mit dem Mann rangelte und langsam kam die Erleichterung auf sie hereingeströmt. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie würde ihren Retter reich belohnen, wenn sie herausgefunden hatte, wer es war. Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet und einen Kriminellen bei der Tat gestellt.

_Oh, Gott sei Dank,_ dachte sie, erlaubte ihren Muskeln sich zu entspannen und sank in den Schnee. _Ich lasse Harry einsperren, sobald wir wieder im Schloss sind._

Unerwartet packten sie starke Hände an den Schultern und zogen sie auf die Füße. Sie hatte keine Zeit über ihre Schulter zu schauen, um zu sehen, wer es war; sofort legte sich eine dreckige Hand über ihren Mund und würgte alle Fragen oder erschrockene Ausrufe ab. Plötzlich war sie wieder zu Tode verängstigt und fragte sich, ob sie einen Herzanfall haben konnte, oder ob man vor Furcht sterben konnte. Sicherlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie sich noch nicht selbst nass gemacht hatte. Sie kämpfte wütend, um unter der Hand hinwegzukommen, aber bevor sie auch nur damit anfangen konnte, hatte er es geschafft mit seiner anderen Hand ihre beiden Arme zu packen. Sie hatte versucht, seine Finger von ihrem Mund zu ziehen, doch irgendwie hatte er ihre beiden Handgelenke mit nur einer Hand zu fassen bekommen, riss sie beide nach hinten und presste sie fest zusammen. Sie heulte innerlich vor Schmerz auf, doch wandte sich weiter unter seinem Griff. Es schien nichts zu helfen. Wer immer es auch war, gegen den sie da gerade gedrückt wurde, grub ihr mit den Fingernägeln tief ins Fleisch. Ginny erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Mann, der immer in den Schatten gestanden hatte, während Tom – oder besser Harry – getötet hatte.

_Ist er das?,_ fragte sie sich. _Ich habe seinen verdammten Komplizen ganz vergessen! Ich hätte daran denken sollen, bevor ich die Kutsche verlassen habe!_

Nun bereute sie ihr Verhalten und erkannte, dass sie hätte versuchen können, eines der Pferde vor der Kutsche auszuspannen und damit davon zu reiten. Jetzt war es zu spät. Doch trotzdem würde sie sich nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Sie weigerte sich, von Harry Potter getötet zu werden.

„Ja, sieh mal einer an," murmelte eine raue Stimme in ihr Ohr. Der Mann riss mit der Hand, die er über ihrem Mund hatte, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie konnte ihren heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut und seinen kratzigen Bart auf ihrer Wange spüren. Sie versuchte sein Gesicht zu sehen, doch er hielt ihr Gesicht gen Himmel gerichtet und es war unmöglich ihn klar zu erkennen. Alles, was sie sagen konnte, war, dass er dunkle Haare, schlechten Atem und Stoppeln, die ungefähr einen Tag alt waren, hatte.

„Ein richtiger Schatz," fügte er immer noch flüsternd hinzu. Dann wandte er seinen Kopf ab und nahm seine Hand von ihren Lippen, und legte ihr stattdessen einen Arm um den Hals, sodass sie ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter nehmen konnte. Sie schien ihre Stimme verloren zu haben und konnte nicht um Hilfe schreien, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand sie hörte und rettete. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Mann, der Harry auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Natürlich! Er war hier, um sie zu retten… oder?

„Schaut mal, was wir hier haben, Männer!" rief der Mann, der sie hielt, so laut, dass es in ihren Ohren klingelte, „Die Prinzessin!"

Ginnys Augen klebten auf dem Fleck, wo ihr Retter vorhin mit Harry zu Boden gegangen war. Er war immer noch dort, jetzt wieder auf den Beinen und hielt Harry fest, doch musste kämpfen, um ihn stillzuhalten. Sie wunderte sich für einen kurzen Moment, warum er nicht kam, und sie rettete, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass er nicht konnte – er musste Harry festhalten.

_Ich kann mich um den Mann hinter mir kümmern_, dachte sie mutiger als ihr eigentlich zumute war. _Wenn mein Retter Harry im Zaum halten kann, dann kann ich-_

In diesem Moment fingen die Bäume an, sich zu bewegen. Geschockt riss Ginny den Kopf herum, doch spürte, wie der Mann den Griff um ihren Hals verengte, um sie stillzuhalten. Eine Sekunde später sah sie, dass es keine Bäume waren – es waren Männer, die sich bewegten. Alle trugen sie braune Gewänder, die aussahen, als hätte man sie seit Jahren nicht gewaschen. Nun wurde Ginny beinahe ohnmächtig vor Angst. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich einen schrecklichen Alptraum. Die Situation wurde immer nur noch schlimmer, es schien fast absurd. Doch ihr war absolut klar, dass sie hellwach war; sie hatte nie eine solche Angst verspürt. Sie breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und ließ so große Hitze in ihr aufsteigen, dass Bäche von Schweiß ihre Stirn hinunter rannen, obwohl es ein kalter Tag war. Ihre Gelenke schienen sich zu versteifen und sie rangelte nicht mehr mit dem Mann, der sie festhielt. Es waren mindestens noch zwei Dutzend mehr, die einen Kreis um sie schlossen und sie sahen alle genauso stinkig aus, wie dieser Mann roch. Zigeuner. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, was Harry ihr gesagt hatte, als sie fliehen wollte. Natürlich ergab es mehr Sinn, wenn die Zigeuner die Ritter und den Kutscher umgebracht hatten und nicht Harry. Es war die einzige logische Erklärung, worüber sie froh war, weil sie sich immer noch bei dem Gedanken krümmte, dass Harry jemanden umbringen könnte. Außerdem war es für ihn sowieso unmöglich gewesen, diese Leute zu töten, wenn man bedachte, dass sie die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen war oder ihn wenigstens beobachtet hatte.

Sie hatte sich Zigeuner immer als große, gertenschlanke Frauen vorgestellt, mit einer schwarzen Lockenpracht und orange-, lilafarbenen und roten Gewändern, die in den Straßen für Geld tanzten. Und sie hatte gewusst, dass ihre Vorstellung falsch war, weil sie in Märchenbüchern von ihnen gelesen hatte. Doch nun wurde ihr klar, dass Zigeuner Männer waren, die in Klans umherzogen.

„Schnell," sagte der Mann, mit heiserer und doch lauter Stimme, direkt neben ihrem Ohr. „Fesselt diesen idiotischen Jungen. Wir sollten ihn hier lassen, damit, wenn die Streitkräfte des Königs ihn hier finden, er ihnen sagen kann, dass wir sie haben."

Er zog seinen Ellbogen hoch, was dazu führte, dass sie ihr Kinn hob. Sie erkannte, dass er den anderen zu verstehen geben wollte, dass sie gemeint war. Wie betäubt beobachtete sie, wie ihr Retter Harry zu einem dicken Baum zog und von vier anderen Zigeunern dabei unterstützt. Doch plötzlich verstand sie – er war ja gar nicht hier, um sie zu retten! Er war auch ein Zigeuner! Oh, wie blöd war sie eigentlich? Wenn er gekommen wäre, um sie zu retten, hätte er es ihr gesagt. Er hätte ihr zugerufen, dass er sie sicher zum Schloss zurückbrächte, wenn er erst mit Harry fertig wäre. Aber er war nicht hier, um ihr zu helfen. Er war hier, um die Kutsche zu überfallen und nun auch um sie zu kidnappen. Alle Hoffnung gerettet zu werden, schwand dahin und sie erschlaffte vor Verzweiflung. Sie wurde nicht umgebracht, jedenfalls nicht von Harry. Sie wurde gekidnappt - und bis auf längeres festgehalten. Irgendwie erschien ihr das als noch schlimmer. Wer wusste schon, was diese Männer mit ihr taten? Sie vergewaltigen, aushungern, schlagen? Möglicherweise auch Sachen, die sie sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Aber sie würden darauf achten, sie am Leben zu lassen, das wusste sie, was aber auch kein großer Vorteil war. In der Tat, verängstigte sie das noch mehr, was sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie fühlte nichts mehr – ihr ganzer Körper war taub und war schrecklich angespannt. Sie hatte Schweißausbrüche, doch auf ihrer Haut bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Ihre kurzen, flachen Atemzüge kamen in kleinen Wölkchen aus ihrem Mund. Sie war sogar zu versteinert, um zu zittern. Nach ein paar frustrierten Flüchen, entfernten die fünf Männer sich schließlich von dem Baum. Harry war an ihn gebunden. Das Seil war mehrere Male um ihn und den Stamm geschlungen, was seine Arme daran presste. Er kämpfte hart, um freizukommen, aber es war sinnlos. Er war so fest an den Baum gebunden, dass es aussah, als wäre er hingeschweißt worden. Das einzige, das er tun konnte, war, mit seinen Hacken gegen den Stamm zu kicken, doch das half ihm gar nichts.

_Tötet ihn_, dachte Ginny benebelt. Sie fühlte sich völlig neben sich selbst. _Lasst ihn nicht am Leben. Er wird nur noch mehr Leute umbringen._

Eine Sekunde später bemerkte sie, dass sie gar nicht wollte, dass Harry umgebracht wurde, egal was er getan hatte. Nur die Vorstellung davon, dass er starb, ließ ihr Herz schmerzen. Es war immer noch unmöglich zu glauben, dass Harry diese schrecklichen Morde begangen hatte. Es war einfach zu… unmöglich.

_Aber er hat das Messer_, erinnerte sie sich selbst. Ihre Beine fingen an, unter ihr wegzuknicken und der Mann musste den Arm von ihrer Kehle nehmen und sie an der Schulter packen, um sie aufrecht zu halten. _Er hat das Messer, das ich in meinen Träumen gesehen habe. Es war er, so sehr ich es auch nicht glauben will…_

„Hier, nehmt sie," sagte der Mann, der sie gehalten hatte, unfreundlich und schubste sie zu ein paar anderen Zigeunern hinüber.

Sie stolperte und wäre fast hingefallen, zum einen, weil sie sich so schlecht fühlte und zum anderen, wegen ihrer bauschigen Röcke. Aber zwei Kerle fingen sie auf und richteten sie wieder auf, indem sie ihre Oberarme fest und schmerzhaft packten. Ihre Finger waren eisig, die Kälte kroch durch ihren Ärmel und ihre Griffe waren wie Schraubstöcke. Der Mann, der sie losgelassen hatte, offenbar der Anführer der Zigeuner, trat in zwei Schritten hinüber zu Harry. Harry, der die ganze Zeit mit den Seilen gekämpft hatte, hielt für einen Moment inne, um ihn anzusehen. Der Anführer nahm eine Handvoll von Harrys Haar und riss seinen Kopf hoch, sodass er ihn ansehen musste. Harry blickte ihn durch verengte Augen finster an, biss die Zähne zusammen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Für einen Moment dachte Ginny, er würde tatsächlich den Führer anspucken. Doch er tat es nicht.

„Du sagst dem König, dass wir seine Tochter haben," befahl der Mann fast wütend, „Hoffe, du kannst das schaffen?"

Harry schwieg für eine Weile. Dann öffnete er den Mund und sagte langsam, „Lasst sie gehen."

Der Anführer warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Er lachte, als wäre das das Lustigste gewesen, was er je gehört hatte. Ginny zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen und fragte sich, was wohl das Lustige an der Situation war. Dann tätschelte er Harrys Kopf, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen Zigeunern hinüber, die an der Seite standen. Ginny und die zwei, die sie hielten, standen abseits von den anderen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was der Anführer zu seinen Männern sagte, und das störte sie immens.

Sie würde jetzt noch nicht versuchen zu fliehen; sie fühlte sich viel zu schwach und die Anstrengung erschien ihr viel zu groß. Wenn sie sich erst mal ausgeruht und vielleicht sogar etwas gegessen hatte, würde sie einen Fluchtversuch starten. Der Zigeunerführer schien mit seinen Männern Ewigkeiten zu sprechen. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich nur drei Minuten waren. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder Ginny zu – oder besser denen, die sie hielten.

„Fesselt ihr die Hände," sagte er schnell und warf ihnen ein Seil zu. Dann sah er Ginny an und schenkte ihr ein schreckliches Lächeln, das seine gelben Zähne entblößte. Er war ein absolut widerlicher Anblick – fettiges Haar, schmierige Haut, abschreckende Kleidung; er hatte sichtlich seit Monaten nicht gebadet. Er hatte höchstwahrscheinlich auch Flöhe und andere Parasiten. Ginny betete, dass nicht alle Zigeuner so waren wie er.

„Ich erlaube dir, zu laufen, ohne dass dich jemand anfasst," sagte er mit fiesem Grinsen und verbeugte sich leicht, „wenn du nicht versuchst, wegzulaufen. Wenn doch, muss ich dich über meine Schulter legen und selbst tragen. Hast du verstanden?"

Ginny brachte irgendwie ein Nicken zustande, obwohl sie sich eigentlich völlig bewegungsunfähig fühlte. In wenigen Minuten hatten die Zigeuner die Pferde ausgespannt und führten sie nun an Seilen, die sie ihnen um den Hals gelegt hatte, durch den Wald. Ginny dachte benebelt, dass die Pferde, wenn sie wegwollten, nur steigen und den Männern somit das Seil entreißen und weggaloppieren mussten. Aber sie gingen brav mit und hatten keine Ahnung, dass das, was sie taten, falsch war. Ginny wurde gezwungen in der Mitte des Zuges direkt hinter den Pferden zu laufen. Während sie immer weiter in den Wald hineingingen und sich von Harry entfernten, hoffte sie inständig, dass die Tiere nicht jetzt aufs Klo mussten. Sie wusste, dass sie es schaffen würden, sie damit zu verdrecken. Natürlich wusste sie auch, dass es dumm war, sich darum zu sorgen, was die Pferde taten, während sie von einer Bande wilder unsauberer Männer gefangen gehalten wurde.

Sie hatte Angst davor, was nun passieren würde, was sie mit ihr tun würden. Nachdem sie es sich eine Weile vorgestellt hatte, zwang sie sich abzuschalten, weil sie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken wollte. Doch was auch immer geschehen würde, es würde sicher nicht erfreulich sein.

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At LaraAnime: Danke! Hoffe, dass es dir immer noch gefällt!

At Bonchito: Es ist doch eine Übersetzung, also ist ja schon vorgegeben, wie viele Chapter es werden. Aber es sind im Original zwanzig und einmal hab ich eins geteilt, also werden es, falls ich nicht noch eins teile, 21 insgesamt! Ich beeil mich ja, aber leider hab ich zurzeit nicht viel Zeit dazu… Danke noch einmal für deinen Review!

At Dragonies: Danke! Ja ja, erst ein Ball und jetzt auch noch ein Überfall! Das wird ja immer schlimmer… :D

At Sunnylein: Ist schon okay, wenn du das ganze lesen willst, mir war es auch nicht ganz Recht, dass ich es geteilt hab, aber manchmal komme ich halt einfach nicht dazu…

At Sweetjani: Danke, aber ich will anmerken, dass es bloß eine Übersetzung ist, und ich nur für die Sprache verantwortlich bin…

At nannachen: So guck, jetzt hast dein Update! XD

At ArchAngelAzrael: Ne, ich glaub, sie braucht ihn noch ein bisschen länger… XD

At Zutzi alias Susi: Oioi, das war aber ein langer Review! Ich glaub, mein längster bis jetzt… macht aber nichts, ich mag Leute, die mir viel erzählen… Und ja, ich bin wirklich erst 14 (leider). Stimmt, All You Need Is Love ist wirklich sehr lang und manchmal bereue ich es, dass ich nicht eine kürzere Story genommen habe… XD; noch ein riesiges DANKE für deine tollen Komplimente… xsehrstolzistx

At Aldavinur: Ich hatte auch schöne Weihnachten und Silvester war auch ganz lustig! XD; Ich finde auch, das die Kleider aus dem Mittelalter echt schön war, aber stimmt, sie sind sicher wahnsinnig unbequem… XD; danke noch einmal für deinen Review!

At blub: Danke! Und wie gefällt dir die Story so?

At MaLfoysBabyZ: Danke! xsichverbeugx! Nein, ich hab keine Hilfe außer meinem Wörterbuch… (und selten meiner Schwester, die mir komplizierte Satzkonstruktionen erklärt und so… XD); ja hast Recht, die Chapter sind wirklich sehr lang; ich versuche mich natürlich zu beeilen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts…

At D.V.G.M.1: Ich kann auch nicht tanzen… jedenfalls nicht diese mittelalterlichen Tänze; ich würde entweder meinem Partner auf die Füße steigen oder einen ganz schrecklichen Lachanfall oder so etwas kriegen, glaub ich… Sie sind so süß, man könnte sie nur noch knuddeln… XDXD

At Insa Black: Danke, hoffe, dass du auch noch weiter liest!

At H0n3ym0on: Ist nicht schlimm, wenn du mal etwas später reviewst, ich brauch auch immer ewig zum Updaten… Ich find diese Kleider auch toll… Na ja, ich gebe zu, für dieses nicht allzu lange Kapitel hab ich zu lange gebraucht, ich weiß… xpfeifx; hoffe, du hast mich nicht vergessen und liest noch weiter… xangsterfülltandieTischkanteklammerx

Ich hoffe, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe und bald wieder updaten kann!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Übersetzung! Mir gehört weder die Charaktere noch der Plot!

Hallo!

Ja, ich lebe noch und ich weiß, dass ihr mich jetzt alle schrecklich hasst… Ich habe EINDEUTIG zu lange gebraucht… Und ich hab nicht einmal eine richtige Entschuldigung, wie zum Beispiel, dass ich weggefahren bin oder schrecklich viel lernen musste… Naja, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr mir verzeiht und noch weiter lest…

Ein RIESEN Dankeschön an meine Reviewer!

All You Need Is Love

11.Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung

Das erste, das Draco an der Kutsche bemerkte, war, dass sie sich nicht bewegte, sondern einfach mitten auf der schneebedeckten Straße stand. Das zweite, dass sie keine Pferde hatte. Er zog an Jacks Zügeln, um ihn zum Anhalten zu bringen und ließ sich in den Sattel sinken; seine Beinmuskeln entspannten sich langsam. Für einen Augenblick starrte er die Kutsche düster an und fragte sich, warum sie sie alle verlassen hatten. Das dritte, das er wahrnahm, war, dass Leichen im rot verfärbten Schnee lagen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er nahm eine Handvoll von Jacks Mähne und glitt von seinem Rücken hinunter. Draco bemerkte, dass sein Herz klopfte und er wusste auch warum. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Ginny unter diesen Leichen war. Zuerst sah er in der Kutsche nach, die er leer vorfand, was keine große Überraschung war. Dann ging er herum und betrachtete jeden einzelnen, der am Boden liegenden, doch atmete erleichtert aus, als er sah, dass niemand hellrote Haare hatte. In der Tat war der einzige ohne Rüstung der Mann, von dem Draco vermutete, dass es der Kutscher gewesen war, der in der Nähe des Außensitzes der Kutsche lag. Wo waren also Ginny und der Mann, der mit ihr gekommen war?

„Eure Hoheit!"

Draco wirbelte erschrocken herum und blickte sich suchend um. Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er Harry, der an einen Baum gebunden war. Langsam verwandelte sich seine Verwunderung in Belustigung und er ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Potter?" fragte er gedehnt, verschränkte die Arme und grinste fies, „Wie zum Teufel hast du dich selbst an einen Baum gebunden?"

Das Seil war so oft um ihn und den Stamm geschlungen, dass es alles von seinen Schultern bis zu seinen Handgelenken bedeckte. Nach Dracos Kommentar sah er ein bisschen wütend aus, doch sagte scheinbar gelassen, „Ich habe mich nicht selbst festgebunden. Jemand anderes hat es getan."

„Wo ist Ginny? Ist sie an irgendeinem anderen Baum festgebunden?"

„Das ist nicht lustig, Hoheit," fauchte Harry mit wütender Miene, „Wir sind von Zigeunern überfallen worden."

Draco starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, bevor er mit verengten Augen sagte, „Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

Harry starrte ihn mit verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck an und zeigte deutlich, dass er in Draco einen inkompetenten Deppen sah.

„Zigeuner, Hoheit!" wiederholte er mit Nachdruck. „Sie überfielen die Kutsche, töteten die Ritter und stahlen die Pferde."

Draco hob die Augenbrauen und ließ seinen Lippen einen langen Seufzer entweichen. „Ist Ginny jetzt an einen anderen Baum gebunden oder nicht?" fragte er. Harry schloss kurz die Augen und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, um seine Geduld zu bewahren.

„Sie haben sie mitgenommen, Hoheit," sagte er langsam und deutlich, öffnete die Augen und richtete seinen Blick auf Draco.

„Die Zigeuner oder wer?"

„Nein, die Pferde," schnappte er mit ärgerlichem Blick, „Ja, die Zigeuner, Hoheit."

Für einen Moment war sich Draco nicht sicher, ob er grinsen oder ihn angiften sollte. Harrys Ton und seine sarkastische Antwort waren etwas, das sicher auch in seiner eigenen Zeit vorgekommen wäre. Nach einer kleinen Pause entschied er sich für nichts von beidem und fragte stattdessen, „Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten?"

Harry starrte ihn aus dunklen Augen an, die ganz einfach besagten, _Du bist ein vollkommener Idiot, Draco Malfoy._

„Vergebt mir, Hoheit," sagte er mit kühler spöttischer Stimme, „Das nächste Mal werde ich versuchen, sie alle gleichzeitig mit bloßer Hand zu erledigen."

Draco grinste hämisch. „Hast du es wenigstens versucht?"

„Natürlich habe ich das," sagte Harry scharf, „Ich wollte nicht, dass die Prinzessin gekidnappt wird. Doch nun, da sie es wurde, wird der König mich höchstwahrscheinlich raus zur Feldarbeit schicken, weil es unter meinem Beisein geschehen ist."

„Stimmt. Nun, Potter, ich könnte hier wirklich den ganzen Tag stehen und dich bemitleiden,"

„Ich wette, das könntet Ihr," unterbrach ihn Harry verbissen. Draco gab vor, ihn nicht gehört zu haben.

„- aber ich sollte am Besten zum Schloss zurückkehren. Damit jemand kommt und dich losbindet und all das." Er drehte sich um und ging auf die Straße zu, aber schon nach zwei Schritten rief Harry ihn zurück.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht selbst losmachen?"

Draco drehte sich wieder um, um ihn anzusehen.

_Nein, ich habe meinen Zauberstab ja nicht, wie sonst soll ich dich denn losbinden, _fragte er sich unbeteiligt, doch sagte stattdessen, „Können schon, aber wo ist der Spaß dabei? Es ist mir lieber, wenn du hier eine Weile stehst."

Harry starrte ihn so böse an, dass er lachen musste.

„Ich mach nur Spaß, Potter," sagte er grinsend und rieb sich die Hände, um sie zu wärmen, „Ich kann dich nicht selbst befreien, tut mir Leid."

„Geht Ihr nicht, um Ihre Hoheit zu retten?"

„Ich hatte es nicht geplant," sagte er ölig und sein Grinsen verblasste. „Du denkst wohl, ich bin eine Art Krieger, doch ganz im Ernst, das bin ich nicht."

Jedenfalls nicht mit dem Schwert. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab hätte, könnte er jeden Muggel ohne Mühe fertigmachen.

„Ich habe nie gedacht, dass Ihr ein Krieger seid, Hoheit," sagte Harry kalt und warf seinen Kopf zurück, um die lange Haarsträhne, die ihm in die Augen gefallen war, zurückzuwerfen. „Ich habe nur angenommen, dass Ihr versucht, sie zu retten."

Draco sah ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum sein Herz so schrecklich klopfte oder warum er sich so fürchterlich unwohl und unsicher gefühlt hatte, als er die verlassene Kutsche gesehen hatte, aber er wusste, dass es etwas mit Ginny zu tun hatte. Er weigerte sich einzugestehen, dass er sich vielleicht um sie sorgte. Er sorgte sich um kaum etwas, schon gar nicht um Menschen. Und am wenigsten um Ginny Weasley.

„Warum?" fragte er Harry schlicht.

„Soll ich Euch etwas sagen, Hoheit? Es ist mir eigentlich völlig egal, was Ihr tut," antwortete Harry und wand sich ein wenig unter den Seilen. „Ich kann von meinem Hals abwärts nichts mehr spüren und das ist nicht gerade angenehm, also würde es mir wirklich nichts ausmachen, wenn Ihr jetzt sofort zum Schloss zurückkehrt."

Draco sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, unsicher, was er nun tun sollte. Es würde doch das Beste sein, auf Jack zurück zu reiten und Hilfe zu holen, oder? Die Männer des Königs würden die Zigeuner leichter finden und Ginny würde gesund und munter zurückkehren. Aber er konnte auch selbst Harry losbinden, ihn zum Palast zurückschicken, während er selbst gehen und die Zigeuner finden konnte, solange sie noch in der Nähe waren. Auch wenn er alleine war und weder im Schwertkampf noch in irgendeiner anderen Kampftechnik bewandert war, die nichts mit Fäusten oder Zauberstäben zu Tun hatten – und er bezweifelte stark, dass irgendein Zigeuner sich mit Fäusten oder Zauberstäben aufhielt, sie würden ihn einfach mit dem Messer erledigen – konnte er sie vielleicht davon abhalten, Ginny schreckliche Dinge anzutun. Er konnte sie sozusagen vor Schlimmerem bewahren.

„Warte," sagte Draco, immer noch tief in Gedanken. Er wandte sich um und ging auf einen der Ritter zu, der tot im Schnee lag. Diesem Mann war es anscheinend noch möglich gewesen, sein Schwert zu ziehen, bevor er umgebracht worden war, denn ein Stück von ihm entfernt lag eines auf dem Boden. Draco stieg vorsichtig über ihn und hob das Schwert auf; das Heft war eisig kalt auf seinen unbehandschuhten Händen. Er unterdrückte einen Schauder und kehrte zu Harry und dem Baum zurück.

„Ich schneide dich los," sagte er, „und dann rennst du so schnell du kannst zum Schloss zurück."

„Und Ihr folgt Ihrer Hoheit?"

„Nein, ich wollte eigentlich hier bleiben, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand die Leichen stiehlt," antwortete Draco ernsthaft. Er wartete Harrys Reaktion nicht ab, sondern schritt um den Baum herum, auf die andere Seite, damit er nicht Harrys Arm mit abhackte, wenn er die Seile durchschnitt.

Es war nicht leicht. Das Schwert war ganz anders als ein Messer, weil es viel länger war. Während er mit der einen Hand ein Stück Seil ruhig hielt, musste er seine andere Hand fast bis zur Schulter zurücknehmen, weil die Klinge so lang war und das Heft so weit hinten angebracht war. Doch Harry gab keinen Laut der Ungeduld von sich und zeigte auch nicht, dass er in Draco einen beschränkten Depp sah, weil er so lang brauchte. Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten bis er ein Stück Seil durchtrennt hatte, und nun musste er es nur noch entwickeln, indem er mehrere Male um den Stamm herumlief. Dabei fühlte er sich wie ein geistesschwacher Idiot, der den Zwang hatte, immer im Kreis zu laufen.

Schließlich konnte Harry von dem Baum wegstolpern, tat ein Paar Schritte, doch fiel dann in den Schnee. Draco machte keine Anzeichen, ihm zu helfen, doch Harry öffnete rasch den Mund, um zu erklären.

„Meine Beine sind taub. Das Gefühl sollte in ein paar Minuten zurückkehren."

Draco sah zu, wie er sein Arme massierte, um das Blut wieder zum Fließen zu bringen, doch Harry warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Wisst Ihr," sagte er gereizt, „mit jeder Sekunde, die Ihr hier steht, wird es schwerer den Zigeunern zu folgen. Es sieht nach Schnee aus; folgt den Spuren solange sie noch frisch sind."

Dracos Miene verdunkelte sich, weil er sich so blöd fühlte, weil er so nutzlos herumgestanden war und sagte deshalb schnell, „Beeile dich und lauf zum Schloss zurück."

Dann drehte er sich um und ließ das Schwert wieder neben dem Ritter fallen, von dem er es sich geliehen hatte, bevor er zu seinem Pferd Jack zurückkehrte, der im Schnee nach Gras stöberte. Diesmal schaffte er es ohne viel Gestrampel in den Sattel und zwang sich das schmerzhafte Hüpfen zu ertragen, als er Jack an Harry vorbeilenkte. Als er bei ihm vorbeikam, kam Harry gerade wieder auf die Füße. Draco schätzte, dass er vierzig Minuten zurück zum Schloss brauchen würde und hoffte, dass die Verstärkung nur halb so lang brauchte.

Der platt getretene und durcheinander gewirbelte Schnee im Wald war offensichtlich der Weg den die Zigeuner genommen hatten. Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Vorsprung sie hatten, aber es waren sicher gute 10 Minuten. Ihm wurde klar, dass er nicht einmal wusste, ob sie zu Fuß gingen oder ritten. Nach allem, was er wusste, konnten sie jetzt schon Meilen entfernt sein, wenn sie Pferde unterwegs waren. Was – unglücklicherweise – das Wahrscheinlichste war, weil sie die Kutschpferde gestohlen hatten.

Draco schaffte es Jack in einen schnellen Galopp zu bringen, denn, wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, bald aufzuholen, würde er schnell sein müssen. Schon nach diesen wenigen Sekunden bereute er seine Entscheidung, Ginny alleine zu folgen. Warum tat er es überhaupt? Er musste es ja nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass die Zigeuner sie nicht umbrachten, wenn sie sich Gewinn davon erhofften, sie zu kidnappen und am Leben zu lassen. Doch es gab auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie gar nicht wussten, dass es die Prinzessin war. Jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er fast nichts über die derzeitige Lage wusste und er Harry hätte fragen sollen. Doch nun war es zu spät. Er musste alleine damit fertig werden. Noch ein anderer Gedanke traf ihn. Warum hatte er das Schwert nicht mitgenommen? Auf sich selbst schimpfend, brachte er Jack zum Stehen und blickte über die Schulter zurück. Er konnte die Kutsche nicht mehr sehen – es standen zu viele Bäume dazwischen. Doch er konnte nicht noch einmal zurückgehen. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie man ein Schwert gebrauchte. Also war es doch kein so großer Verlust.

_Doch, ist es schon,_ sagte er sich selbst mit gerunzelter Stirn und presste seine Fersen in Jacks Flanken, um ihn wieder zum Rennen zu bringen. _Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie man kämpft, hätte ich versuchen können, ihnen Angst einzujagen und so zu tun, als wüsste ich, was ich tue._

Doch dafür war es einfach zu spät. Er hätte nachdenken sollen, bevor er auf sein Pferd gehüpft und weg geritten war. Aber auch ohne Schwert musste er erst mal versuchen, sie einzuholen. Zu Dracos Glück musste man Jack nicht viel lenken. Das Pferd schien zu wissen, dass sie dem Pfad folgten – oder vielleicht konnte es auch einfach die anderen Pferde riechen. Was auch immer, jedenfalls konnte sich Draco mehr auf die Bequemlichkeit konzentrieren, anstatt ihn umherlenken zu müssen. Nach fast zehn Minuten brannte Dracos Gesicht vor Kälte, seine Finger waren gerötet und fühlten sich fast taub an. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, Handschuhe mitzunehmen, als er gegangen war. Aber da hatte er auch noch nicht gewusst, dass er Ewigkeiten auf einem Pferd durch den Wald reiten würde. Weitere fünf Minuten vergingen und er bemerkte, wie der Himmel sich verdunkelte. Er spähte durch die skelettartigen Zweige empor und betete, dass das nicht hieß, dass es schneien würde. Doch wenn es nicht der Schnee war, dann brach langsam die Nacht herein. Und in der Nacht wurde es sicher noch kälter. Er wusste nicht, welche der zwei Möglichkeiten er vorzog, doch egal, was geschah, es frustrierte ihn nur noch mehr. Er hatte ja nicht einmal ein Schwert, weil er so blöd gewesen war, es liegen zu lassen, doch auch wenn er eins hätte, wusste er trotzdem nicht, wie man damit umging. Das einzige, was er hatte, waren kalte Hände und ein Pferd. Gegen die Zigeuner, die wahrscheinlich sogar untereinander zum Spaß kämpften, half ihm das gar nichts. Er würde umgebracht werden, das wusste er.

_Was ist los mit mir,_ fragte er sich. Was hatte ihn glauben lassen, er könnte es alleine schaffen? Er hätte mit Harry zurück reiten und die Wache des Königs alarmieren sollen. Oder wenigstens schlau genug sein sollen, das verdammte Schwert mitzunehmen.

_Ist es deswegen, weil ich hoffte, Ginny zu beeindrucken? Reite ich deswegen durch den eisigen Wald, um gegen tollwütige Männer zu kämpfen?_ _Um ihr zu zeigen, wie tapfer und furchtlos ich bin?_

Wenn das der Grund war, dann war er wirklich ein Idiot. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit in Hogwarts, wo er immer auf die ganzen kläglichen Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors und manchmal auch Slytherins heruntergelächelt hatte, die die Mädchen damit beeindrucken wollten, indem sie ihnen die teuersten Sträuße sprechender, pinker Rosen kauften, die Hogsmeade zu bieten hatte. Natürlich hatten die Mädchen fast immer ein entzücktes ‚Oooh!' ausgelassen, wenn die Rosen so zärtlich und sanft Liebeslieder auf Französisch gesungen oder romantische Gedichte auf Spanisch rezitiert hatten. Sie hatten nie ein Wort davon verstanden, aber immer die Jungen, die es ihnen gegeben hatten, abgeknuddelt und geküsst und es war jedes Mal widerlich abstoßend gewesen. Doch einem Mädchen Rosen kaufen… das war normal. Auf einem Pferd zu reiten und sein Leben für ein Mädchen zu riskieren, das einen hasste, war nicht normal. Nicht im Mindesten.

_Ich hasse sie,_ dachte er. _Ich tue es wirklich_.

Warum wusste er dann tief in sich, dass er ein Mädchen, das er hasste, nie so küssen würde, wie er Ginny diesen Morgen geküsst hatte.

_Genau, Malfoy, was hatte es eigentlich mit diesem Kuss auf sich,_ fragte er sich selbst. Gott, er hatte sie dort drin fast flachgelegt und sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle aufhören. Es war sowieso eine ziemlich peinliche Situation gewesen. Erst einmal, weil er sie wirklich geknutscht hatte und zweitens, weil sie gesagt hatte, dass sie es nicht wollte. Doch sie stand ganz offensichtlich auf ihn. Aber es war auch offensichtlich, dass sie nicht auf ihn stehen wollte. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie im Grunde dieselben Gefühle füreinander hatten und das ließ ihn aus irgendeinem Grund die Stirn runzeln. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie in der Weise auf ihn stand, dass sie eine wirkliche Beziehung hatten. Er selbst wollte sie nur für Sex. Oder das war es wenigstens, was er versuchte, sich einzureden. Er wusste es nicht wirklich, weil er ja Jungfrau war. Doch, wie er sich vorher auch schon selbst gesagt hatte, würden diese Gefühle ganz sicher verschwinden, wenn er zurück in Malfoy Manor war. Welche Schraube in seinem Kopf sich auch immer gelockert hatte, sodass er sich von Ginny angezogen fühlte, würde sich von selbst wieder festziehen, wenn alles wieder normal war.

Einen Moment später hörte er einen Ruf in der Nähe. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, ob er ihn wirklich gehört hatte, bei dem ganzen Krach, den Jack machte, wenn er lief und so zog er an den Zügeln, um ihn zum Halten zu bewegen. Jack schnaubte, warf seinen Kopf zurück, doch stand dann still und atmete schwer vor all der Anstrengung. Draco ließ sich dankbar in den Sattel sinken und lauschte angespannt. Es wurde nun eindeutig dunkler – die Nacht brach herein. Die grauen Wolken hingen über den Baumwipfeln und gaben dem Wald ein nebliges, ja fast gespenstisches Aussehen. Er erschauerte kurz und sah sich genau um. Die Bäume standen zu dicht beieinander, als dass er weit sehen könnte, doch er konnte Bewegungen hören. Das Geräusch von Schritten – viele menschliche Füße.

_Also sind sie nicht zu Pferde,_ dachte er erleichtert. Als er genau hinhörte, erkannte er unverständliche Schreie und heulendes Lachen.

_Das ist eindeutig das Geräusch von einem Pulk Männern._

Er vermutete, dass er circa drei Minuten bis zu ihnen brauchen würde, wenn er Jack rennen ließe. Doch er wollte seine Ankunft nicht ankündigen – die einzige Waffe, die er hatte, war der Überraschungseffekt – und Jack machte zu viel Lärm. Wenn diese Zigeuner schlau waren, dann wussten sie, dass sie sich verstecken mussten, wenn sie ein Pferd kommen hörten, weil es ja sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass sie jemand verfolgte. Draco musste nur noch etwas näher hin reiten, dann Jack zurücklassen, und zu Fuß weitergehen. Er begnügte sich mit dem, was er nun vorhatte, kümmerte sich nicht um später und ging in einen schnellen Trab über; er hatte seine Ohren gespitzt, damit er wusste, wann er nahe genug war. Nach ein paar Minuten sah er ein paar Nachzügler der Zigeuner zwischen den Bäumen laufen. Er brachte Jack zum Halten und kletterte schnell von ihm herunter. Jack senkte sofort den Kopf und begann im Schnee nach Gras zu suchen. Draco starrte ihn einen Augenblick an und fragte sich, ob er ihn anbinden sollte. Er entschied, ihn lose zu lassen; er war sicher noch für Stunden mit der Suche nach Futter beschäftigt. Draco klopfte ihm auf den Hals und dankte ihm so stumm, dass er ihn nicht abgeworfen hatte, dann drehte er sich um und ging dem Lärm der Zigeuner entgegen. Draco sah, dass sie alle in einer großen Gruppe umherzogen. Ein paar von ihnen, die Hinteren, schien betrunken zu sein, da sie widerlich lachten, sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern klopften und auch nicht mehr geradeaus gehen konnten. Doch Ginny sah er nicht. Er vermutete, dass sie irgendwo weiter vorne lief. Bevor er überhaupt einen Versuch starten konnte, sie zu retten, musste er sie erst mal sehen. Die einzige Möglichkeit bestand darin neben der Bande herzulaufen. Es war aber ein großes Risiko, weil er so leichter zu sehen war. Er musste dort sein, wo er zwar sie sehen konnte, aber wo er bei einem kurzen Blick in seine Richtung nicht sofort erkannt wurde. Gebeugt, weil er das Gefühl hatte, lieber unten bleiben zu wollen, wurde er schneller und bog schräg links ab. Als er sich sicher war, dass der Abstand zwischen ihm und der Gruppe groß genug war, hielt er hinter einem dicken Baum an und richtete sich auf. Er spähte um den Baumstamm durch das Blattwerk hinüber und sah, wie sie vorüberzogen, alle immer noch laut redend und offensichtlich vergnügt. Doch Ginny sah er immer noch nicht. Leise fluchend eilte er weiter, fand noch einen Baum und duckte sich dahinter. Dieses Mal erkannte er Ginnys wildes rotes Haar fast ganz an der Spitze des Zuges. Sie lief hinter vier weißen Pferden und niemand hielt sie fest, um sie an der Flucht zu hindern, doch mehrere Zigeuner waren nur eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt. Er hatte sie gefunden. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Stirnrunzelnd huschte er immer noch von Baum zu Baum, um Ginny in Sichtweite behalten zu können. Er fühlte sich etwas blöd, doch solange es niemand sah, war es ja nicht so schlimm. Außerdem musste er sich gerade um andere Dinge sorgen. Zum Beispiel wie er mit Dutzenden von erwachsenen Männern fertig werden sollte, völlig ohne Waffen natürlich.

_Ablenkung,_ dachte er und sah zu, wie sich Ginny mehr und mehr von ihm entfernte, bevor er die Sicherheit seines Baumes verließ und sich einen Neuen suchte. _Ablenkung funktioniert immer._

Doch wie sollte er das anstellen, dass es alle gleichzeitig von Ginny ablenkte? Gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass, wenn sie alle rannten, um es herauszufinden, sicher jemand als Wache für Ginny dableiben würde. Nur einen Zigeuner zu bekämpfen, war schon schwer genug, weil er vielleicht die Gelegenheit hatte, nach den anderen zu schreien. Also, was konnte er tun? Wenn keine Ablenkung, was dann? Nun begann er zu bereuen, dass er Jack zurückgelassen hatte.

_Ein Pferd wäre vielleicht wirklich nützlich gewesen_, sagte er sich selbst stirnrunzelnd. Aber natürlich hatte er mal wieder nicht gerade logisch gedacht und jetzt war es zu spät. Plötzlich rief der Mann an der Spitze des Packs den anderen etwas zu. Der ganze Zug hielt an und die Betrunkenen am Ende versuchten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Draco presste sich gegen den Baumstamm, passte auf, dass er absolut verdeckt war, und betete, dass sie nicht angehalten hatten, weil sie ihn gesehen hatten.

„Macht eine Pause, Männer!" verkündete jemand, „Wir haben mindestens bis Anbruch der Nacht Zeit, bis der König anfängt nach der Prinzessin zu suchen. Also schlage ich vor, dass ihr diese Gelegenheit nutzt, vor allem weil wir die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein werden!"

Einige von ihnen grummelten und einer hickste so laut, dass Draco fast genau bestimmen konnte, von wem es gekommen war. Aber er wagte es nicht, hinter seinem Baum hervorzuspähen, weil er wusste, dass es für sie leichter war, ihn zu sehen, wenn sie selbst nicht auch liefen. Er hörte, wie sie wieder anfingen, laut durch den Schnee zu stapfen und sich dröhnend zu unterhalten. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich nicht ein bisschen weiter weg von ihnen verstecken sollte. Nun, da sie rasteten, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich weiter ausbreiten und einige würden vielleicht zu dem Baum gehen, wo er sich versteckt hielt. Aber er riskierte es nicht; sie würden ihn sicherlich nur hören und entdecken, wenn er sich bewegte. Also hielt er den Atem an und lauschte angestrengt, ob sich jemand von ihnen näherte. Fast zehn Minuten vergingen und er vernahm nichts außer ihren lauten, rauen Stimmen und dem dreckigen Gelächter. Die Dunkelheit senkte sich jetzt schnell über den Wald. Draco wusste, dass sie vielleicht noch für etwa eine halbe Stunde Tageslicht hatten. Er vermutete, dass Harry sich jetzt langsam dem Schloss näherte, also würde hoffentlich bald Hilfe auf dem Weg sein. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Wenn doch Hilfe kam, warum fühlte er dann den Drang Ginny alleine zu retten? Er konnte sie auch nur beobachten und sicher gehen, dass sie ihr nichts Schreckliches antaten. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Pieps von ihr gehört – aber natürlich konnte er über den Lärm, den die Zigeuner machten, auch nicht viel hören. Doch er wusste, dass sie nicht vor Schmerzen schrie oder schon halbtot war, und solange das nicht eintrat, musste er ja nichts machen. Schließlich fand er den Mut, um den Baumstamm herumzuspähen. Die Zigeuner hatten sich in Gruppen von je vier oder fünf aufgeteilt und saßen entweder auf großen Baumstämmen oder großen Felsen im Kreis, meistens damit beschäftigt, auf flachen Steinen ein Feuer zu entfachen. Draco fragte sich kurz, wo sie diese Sachen zum Sitzen gefunden hatten, weil er stark anzweifelte, dass sie Felsblöcke mit sich herumschleppten, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich danach gesucht hatten, während er hergekommen und sich hinter dem Baum versteckt hatte. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Jetzt musste er Ginny wieder finden. Draco blickte sich um und sah sie bei einer Gruppe nicht weit von ihm sitzen. Wenigstens konnte er ein Auge auf sie haben. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und drehte sich wieder zurück, so dass er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Er senkte den Kopf und rieb sich das Gesicht mit den Händen. Es gab wirklich nichts weiter, das er tun konnte, als sie zu beobachten, wenn er sich nicht selber umbringen wollte. Er musste einfach auf die Streitkräfte des Königs warten, bevor er versuchte sie zu retten. Doch er fragte sich, warum er sich so unruhig und unwohl fühlte, wenn er daran dachte, warten zu müssen.

XXX

„Ich binde dich jetzt los, Mädchen," sagte der Anführer, von dem Ginny wusste, dass er Alec genannt wurde. „Aber wenn du versuchst, wegzulaufen, schneide ich dir persönlich die Kehle durch. Verstanden?"

Ginny nickte. Es kümmerte sie schon gar nicht mehr. Sie stand nun keine Todesängste mehr aus – oder vielleicht tat sie es doch – jedenfalls fühlte sie sich wie betäubt. Es tat nicht einmal sehr weh, als Alec die Seile um ihre Handgelenke durchschnitt und dabei die Haut am unteren Teil ihres Daumes so tief aufritzte, dass es blutete. Ganz im Gegenteil war sie eher wütend auf diese blöden Zigeuner, dass sie dachten, sie könnten sie gefangen halten, um Lösegeld vom König zu erpressen.

_Als ob der etwas für mich zahlen würde,_ dachte sie freudlos, _er wird ihnen wahrscheinlich eher einen Brief schreiben, um ihnen zu danken, dass sie mich endlich weggeschafft haben… Ich weiß nämlich, dass ‚Mutter' und er mich nicht ausstehen können._

„Hinsetzen," befahl Alec, riss sie aus ihren verbitterten Gedanken und deutete auf den Boden. Ginny sah ihn verärgert an, nur um ein boshaftes Grinsen als Antwort zu bekommen. „Bist es nicht gewöhnt im Schnee zu sitzen, Eure Hoheit?" Sein Grinsen verblasste. „Daran musst du dich wohl gewöhnen müssen, Kleine. Wenn es nach mir geht, dann bist du wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile bei uns."

„Es geht aber nicht nach dir," murmelte Ginny, obwohl sie halb glaubte, dass er vielleicht Recht hatte, und ließ sich in den Schnee fallen. Dieses eine Mal war sie froh darüber, dass sie so viele Röcke trug, sodass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis der Schnee schmolz und durch ihre Kleidung sickerte. Alec schien ihren Kommentar gar nicht gehört zu haben – und wenn doch, ignorierte er ihn. Sie wickelte ihre verletzte Hand in ihren Rock und blickte finster, doch mehr genervt als gepeinigt von den Schmerzen, zu den anderen Zigeunern hinüber. Neben ihr hatten sich Alec und noch zwei weitere Männer auf einem langen Baumstamm niedergelassen, so dass sie nicht im Schnee sitzen mussten. Es saßen auch noch andere Männer in demselben Kreis, die alle einem Kerl zuhörten, der von einer Wette erzählte, die er einst verloren hatte. Ein anderer Zigeuner versuchte in der Mitte ein Feuer zu entzünden, obwohl das Holz, das er benutzte, feucht war.

_Was für ein Idiot,_ dachte Ginny und sah ihm mit verengten Augen zu. _Ich bin von einer Bande stinkigen, unzivilisierten Deppen entführt worden._

Ein paar Minuten vergingen und Ginny spürte, wie die Kälte durch ihre Röcke kroch. Sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren, wickelte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus und begutachtete sie. Es blutete immer noch und nun hatte es auch noch angefangen zu pochen und weh zu tun. So tief war es nicht, aber Alec hatte es geschafft ein gutes Stück ihrer Haut mit wegzureißen. Die Zigeuner in ihrem Kreis wurden plötzlich lauter, sodass sie aufsah, um den Grund für die Aufregung zu erfahren. Anscheinend hatte der Mann es schließlich geschafft, ein Feuer in Gang zu bringen. Natürlich hatte er das nur geschafft, weil er die nassen Scheite weggeschmissen und trockene Zweige direkt von den Bäumen genommen hatte, aber wenigstens war es ein Feuer. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis die Hitze sie erreichte, obwohl ihr Hintern immer kälter und kälter wurde, je länger sie im Schnee saß. Sie sah hinüber zu den anderen Lagerfeuern. Bei vielen ging es genauso zu, wie bei ihr – die Männer fluchten, lachten, jubelten und schrieen alle durcheinander. Jeder Zigeuner, den sie bisher gesehen hatte, hatte einen Bart und Schnurrbart, lange, fettige Haare und schiefe, gelbe Zähne gehabt. Sie konnte viele ihrer tiefen Narben und Furchen im Gesicht sehen, höchstwahrscheinlich von bösen Fällen von Akne oder Pocken. Sie waren definitiv nicht schön anzuschauen… ganz zu schweigen vom Geruch. Ginny warf wieder einen Blick auf ihre Hand. Oh ja, jetzt tat es langsam wirklich weh. Leise stöhnend presste sie den Rock wieder darauf, bevor sie ihre unverletzte Hand um ihr Handgelenk schlang. Ihr Vater hatte ihr einst erzählt, man müsse die Durchblutung abschnüren, wenn man wollte, dass die Blutung aufhörte. Das einfachste war, das Handgelenk zu packen und so packte sie fest zu, doch ließ auch immer wieder locker, damit die anderen Teile ihrer Hand doch noch Blut bekämen. Nachdem sie das für etwa fünf Minuten getan hatte, schob sie den Rock wieder weg und begutachtete ihre Wunde erneut. Es blutete zwar immer noch, war aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Plötzlich packte eine raue schmutzige Hand das Handgelenk, das sie vor einer Minute noch selbst festgehalten hatte. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen sah sie auf und erkannte Alecs grinsendes Gesicht, bevor er sie auf die Füße zog.

„Aua!" rief sie und versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. „Was zum Teufel tust du,"

Mit einem Blick auf ihre verletzte Hand unterbrach er sie, „Was ist passiert, Mädchen? Hast du dich geschnitten?"

Seine Stimme war sanft und freundlich – weich, doch scheußlich. Wütend versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch er hielt ihre Hand gut fest. Die anderen Zigeuner um das Feuer schienen belustigt von ihrem Gezappel und kicherten. Sie versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und schoss zurück, „Nein, das war ich nicht selbst. Das warst du, du schleimiger Hurensohn!"

Er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. Stattdessen verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem widerlichen Lächeln.

„Das kann ich dir wieder richten, Mädchen."

Und damit setzte er sich unerwartet wieder auf seinen Baumstamm und da er sie immer noch am Handgelenk hielt, riss er sie mit sich hinunter. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit dem Bauch voraus in seinen Schoß. Sie fühlte, wie er seinen Arm um ihren Rücken schlang, um sie umzudrehen. Sie schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberschenkel und beschimpfte ihn lauthals, was aber nur dazu führte, dass die anderen Zigeuner lachten. Wie sie nun bemerkte, hatte der Rest des Lagers seine Unterhaltungen unterbrochen und sie wusste, dass sie alle wahrscheinlich mit Freude zusahen. Alec schaffte es, sie so zu drehen, dass sie nun mit dem Rücken in seinem Schoß lag. Ihre Wangen brannten vor Scham und Wut, wegen der Art, wie sie nun auf ihm lag, aber sie langte schnell nach oben und versuchte, seine Hand von ihrem Handgelenk zu zwängen.

„Lass mich los!" kreischte sie, doch bekam als Antwort nur lautes Gelächter. Ihre linke Hand schien ihn nicht zu stören, denn er versuchte erst gar nicht, sie zu packen. Stattdessen zog er sie in eine sitzende Position, hielt immer noch ihre rechte Hand fest, grinste schmierig und zeigte dabei seine schrecklichen Zähne, bevor er sie auf den Nacken küsste. Davon bekam sie unangenehme Schauer und Kälte ergriff von ihrem Herzen Besitz. Sie drückte ihre freie Hand gegen seine Brust, um ihn wegzuschieben und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, damit er nicht so einfach an ihre Kehle gelangen konnte. Er beachtete ihre Versuche, ihn abzuwehren, gar nicht und küsste ihren Hals, dann ihre Wange. Dann nahm er ohne Vorwarnung ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Finger, indem er den Daumen auf die eine, die restlichen Finger auf die andere Wange presste, und drehte ihren Kopf ihm zu. Danach zog er sie an sich und küsste sie voll auf die Lippen. Die ganze Bande brach in Jubelrufe und Pfiffe aus. Absolut angewidert schüttelte sie ihre Hand, um sich zu befreien und weil er auch gar nicht länger versuchte, sie festzuhalten, konnte sie ihren Arm seinem Griff entziehen. Sie legte ihre linke Hand auf sein Gesicht, stieß ihn weg, und sog die frische Luft ein, als sein Mund sich von ihrem entfernte.

„Was ist los, Mädchen? Du wurdest wohl noch nie von einem richtigen," fing er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen an, doch die unterbrach ihn, indem sie mit ihrer rechten Hand so weit wie möglich ausholte und ihn mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, ohrfeigte. Das klatschende Geräusch schien durch den ganzen Wald zu hallen und das ganze Lager war still. Alecs Kopf ruckte zur Seite und er bewegte sich nicht. Ginny starrte ihn einen Moment lang wütend an und verspürte den Drang, sich zu übergeben, doch sah mit einiger Befriedigung, dass sie nicht nur eine hellrote Stelle auf seiner Wange hinterlassen hatte, sondern auch Blut aus ihrer Wunde an ihm kleben geblieben war.

„Fass mich ja nie wieder an," zischte sie und sprang auf. Sie würde nicht auch nur noch eine Minute länger hier bleiben und sich demütigen lassen. Aber sie hatte erst drei Schritte getan, als sie hörte, wie er vor Wut knurrte. Sie sah gerade rechtzeitig zurück, um zu sehen, wie er ihr nachstürzte, eine Handvoll ihres Rockes packte, und daran zog. Der Stoff riss, aber er schaffte es, sie aufzuhalten. Sie bemerkte noch den Ausdruck rasenden Zorns auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er mit seinem Körper so fest an ihren stieß, dass sie zu Boden fiel und er auf ihr landete. Langsam stieg in ihr Panik auf und ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich einfach kontrollieren und ihn nicht hätte schlagen dürfen. Jetzt war er rasend vor Wut und brachte sie vielleicht in seinem Zorn um.

_Ginny, warum kannst du nicht einfach lernen, dein verdammtes Weasleytemperament im Zaum zu halten, _schrie sie sich in Gedanken an

„Das war schlecht für dich, Mädchen," murmelte Alec, sein Gewicht drückte auf ihren Körper und hielt sie unter ihm gefangen. Sie kämpfte und strampelte, doch wusste gleichzeitig, dass er fast zweimal so groß war, wie sie und sie nicht entfliehen konnte. Sie schaffte es nur, ihre Handflächen auf seine Schultern zu legen, um ihn wegzuschieben, bevor er beide packte, die Knöchel zusammenpresste und sie über ihrem Kopf mit nur einer Hand von ihm fernhielt. So stieß sie mit den Füßen, die einzigen Körperteile, die sie noch bewegen konnte. Ihre Panik verwandelte sich langsam wieder in Todesangst.

„Geh von mir runter! Nimm deine verdammten Hände weg. Du kannst nicht,"

„Du bist viel zu verwöhnt, Prinzessin," unterbrach er sie gelassen, wieder in diesem sanften Ton, „zu verweichlicht,"

„Das ist mir egal! Lass mich sofort los!" Ihre Stimme war schrill und überschlug sich fast; es hörte sich ziemlich hysterisch an.

_Was ich wahrscheinlich auch bin_, dachte sie benebelt und sah zu, wie Alec sich noch einmal ihrem Gesicht näherte und sie küsste. Sie spuckte und versuchte ihren Kopf wegzudrehen. Aber er folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

_Oh Gott, ich kann nicht atmen_, dachte sie und strampelte wie verrückt mit den Beinen. Sie riss an ihren Armen, um sich zu befreien. Er hielt sie sowieso nur mit einer Hand fest. Und sie musste freikommen. Gleich würde sie sich übergeben müssen. Sein schrecklicher Gestank erfüllte ihre Nasenlöcher und er schmeckte säuerlich – genauso wie diese magische Medizin, die ihre Mutter ihr immer gegeben hatte, wenn sie Halsweh gehabt hatte. Sie hatte nach dem Einnehmen immer kotzen müssen. In ihrem Kopf klingelte es schon, wegen dem Gelächter und den Schreien der anderen Zigeuner und nun wurde ihr wirklich schlecht. Nach einem kurzen Kraftaufwand spürte sie schließlich, wie ihre linke Hand – die unverletzte – Alecs Griff entglitt. Ohne Zögern presste sie sie auf Alecs Stirn und hob seinen Kopf somit an. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an, bevor sie ihre Hand von seiner Stirn nahm. In derselben Bewegung langte sie hinauf und grub ihre Fingernägel so tief in seine rechte Wange und kratzte so schnell es ging darüber. Alec heulte vor Schmerz und sie sah zu, wie vier rote Streifen auf seiner Haut erschienen. Nun wusste sie, dass es auf zweierlei Arten ausgehen konnte – die erste Möglichkeit war, dass sie Alecs Unaufmerksamkeit nutzen und davonlaufen konnte. Die andere jedoch war, dass er noch wütender wurde und ihr den Hals umdrehte. Glücklicherweise schien ersteres zu geschehen. Sein Griff um ihre rechte Hand lockerte sich und sie schaffte es, sie los zu bekommen.

_Jetzt_, dachte sie atemlos, _muss ich nur noch seinen Körper von meinem kriegen._

Leichter gesagt als getan. Der Mann wog ungefähr doppelt so viel, wie sie selbst. Sie legte beide Hände auf sein Gesicht und versuchte, ihn hochzustemmen. Es klappte nicht und einen Moment später hatte er seine Finger um ihren Hals gelegt. Also geschah doch die zweite Möglichkeit. Sie würgte einen Augenblick, bevor er es schaffte, ihre Luftröhre ganz abzuschließen. Sie ließ ihre linke Hand von seinem Gesicht fallen und suchte blindlings im Schnee nach etwas, das sie als Waffe benutzen konnte. Einen Stock vielleicht, den sie ihm ins Auge stechen konnte. Aber sie spürte nichts außer dem eiskalten, glatten Schnee, der so kalt war, dass er ihre Haut zu verbrennen schien. Ihre Lunge schrie förmlich nach Luft, doch Alec drückte in seiner Wut nur noch fester zu. Sie starrte hoch in sein Gesicht, eine hasserfüllte, wütende Maske, bestimmt noch zehnmal hässlicher als vorher.

_Bitte, ich muss etwas tun,_ dachte sie hysterisch, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was sie noch tun konnte. Sie begann ihre Finger in den Schnee zu graben. Nach ein paar Zentimetern stieß sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf den Boden. Aber halt – es war gar nicht der Boden. Ihre Hand grub weiter und sie erkannte, dass das, was sie für Boden gehalten hatte, ein runder, hervorstehender Gegenstand war – ein Stein! Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie vor Freude gejauchzt. Sie umschloss ihn mit ihren Fingern – er war etwa halb so groß, wie ein Klatscher, doch sicherlich groß genug, um ihr zu helfen – und hob ihn aus dem Schnee. Dann holte sie mit ihrem Arm so weit aus wie möglich. Alec war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sie anzustarren und zu erwürgen, um es zu bemerken. Einige Zigeuner wollten ihn noch schreiend warnen, aber es war zu spät. Ginny ließ den Stein auf seinen Kopf niedersausen, genau an seine Schläfe. Es gab ein knackendes, ungesund klingendes Geräusch und Alecs Griff erschlaffte. Seine Augen rollten in seinen Kopf hinein und sein Blut tropfte auf Ginnys Kleid. Dann sank sein Kopf mit einem leisen Stöhnen neben Ginnys Wange hinunter und sein Kinn stach in ihre Schulter. Sie blinzelte, zog seine Hände von ihrem Hals und atmete tief ein. Es war schwierig, weil er immer noch auf ihr lag, doch trotzdem war es Sauerstoff. Und es war wundervoll. Sie hatte sich gerade selbst gerettet. Sie hatte ihn k. o. geschlagen und vielleicht sogar umgebracht. Auch wenn ihr der Gedanke missfiel, jemand anderen umgebracht zu haben, wusste sie, dass sie nun selbst tot sein würde, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte. Doch nun musste sie sich einer ganzen Bande Zigeuner stellen. Sie waren sicher nicht so glücklich darüber, dass sie ihren Führer so schwer verletzt hatte. Vielleicht war sie ja immer noch nicht in Sicherheit. Rasch schubste sie Alec von sich und rollte ihn auf die Seite. Dann setzte sie sich auf, wischte sich sein Blut von Wange und Nacken und sah sich im Lager um. Alle starrten sie an, einige erschrocken, andere ein bisschen wütend. Keiner von ihnen rührte sich und für einen Augenblick schien alles schrecklich still.

_Steh einfach auf,_ befahl Ginny sich selbst. _Steh langsam auf, dann dreh dich um und renn weg._

Sie fing an, sich zu erheben, doch ihre Bewegung schien die anderen aus ihrer Starre zu erwecken. Ein Mann ließ einen Schrei los und einen Moment später schrieen sie alle an. Und es waren keine Worte des Dankes.

„Oh…," murmelte sie, schwach vor Angst und rappelte sich mit Mühe ganz auf. Als sie sich umdrehte, um in die Wälder zu flüchten und sie abzuhängen, sprangen sie alle hoch und wollten ihr nachrennen. Sie war erst ein kleines Stück in den Wald hineingestolpert, als sie vor sich jemanden im Weg stehen sah. Für einen kurzen Augenblick setzte ihr Herz aus, weil sie dachte, es sei noch ein weiterer Zigeuner. Aber nicht lange, bis sie erkannte, dass es kein dunkler, dreckiger Mann war. Es war Draco.

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?" rief sie ihm zu, und war nun vollkommen verwirrt. Was tat er hier? Wo war er hergekommen? Er musste sich in der Nähe hinter den Bäumen versteckt haben, weil der Weg noch frei gewesen war, als sie kurz vorher geguckt hatte. Sie warf einen Blick zurück über ihre Schulter und sah, dass die Zigeuner ihr dicht auf den Fersen waren. Sofort fragte sie sich nicht mehr, warum Draco hier war – er war es einfach, und das war ihr genug.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus, Weasley?" warf er zurück, „Ich rette nur dein gottverdammtes Leben."

Das reichte ihr auch. Sie versteckte sich hinter ihm und fühlte sich sogleich ein bisschen sicherer, als die pure Erleichterung durch ihren erschöpften Körper strömte. Wenigstens musste sie jetzt nicht mehr alleine kämpfen. Als sie endlich hinter ihm war, wandte sie sich wieder den Zigeunern zu, die alle sofort angehalten hatten, um Draco anzustarren. Sie standen in einem großen Pulk dort, alle mit Schwertern oder langen Dolchen bewaffnet. Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern war absolut böswillig.

„Nun gut, meine Herren," sagte Draco gelassen und Ginny konnte sein Grinsen fast hören, „Ihr müsst nun wohl erst einmal an mir vorbeikommen. Dem Prinzen von Wales. Ich fordere euch zum Kampf heraus."

Die Zigeuner zögerten. Aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Einen Augenblick später stürmten sie in einer großen Traube vorwärts. Draco hatte gerade noch genug Mut und Zeit, sich umzudrehen und an Ginnys Seite zu eilen.

„Fuck, ich hab nicht gedacht, dass sie wirklich kommen würden," zischte er, doch sah sie dabei nicht einmal an.

_Natürlich kommen sie,_ dachte sie, doch verkniff sich eine wütende Antwort. _Du bist doch allein, du Idiot. Als ob du sie aufhalten könntest-_

Doch ihr Gehirn war sofort wie leergefegt, als sich Draco zu ihr hinunterbeugte und seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. Ohne Vorwarnung warf er sie über seine Schulter, als wöge sie so viel, wie ein Beutel voller Federkielen. Einen Moment lang war sie geschockt und ungläubig, doch hielt sich instinktiv an seinem Rücken fest, um nicht abzurutschen. Dann begann er zu rennen und sie sah auf, um zu sehen, wie die Zigeuner ihnen nachjagten und das brachte sie schlagartig zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Draco? Was tust du?" kreischte sie, und versuchte, über ihre Schulter sein Gesicht zu sehen, „Ich habe selber Beine. Ich kann rennen."

„Nicht mit all dem Krempel, den du anhast," sagte er, jetzt schon atemlos, „Also halte einfach die Klappe, ja?"

Sie unterdrückte einen Schrei und sah zu den Zigeunern zurück. Sie näherten sich, weil Draco bei weitem nicht so schnell rannte, wie sie. Der einzige Grund, warum sie sie nicht schon längst eingeholt hatten, waren die vielen Bäume. Es war sowieso schon ein Wunder, wie Draco durch das ganze Gestrüpp kam, während er etwas so schweres wie sie trug.

_Er ist so blöd,_ dachte sie_, Was denkt er eigentlich, was er da tut? Den Helden spielen?_

Einen Moment später verbannte sie auch diese Überlegungen aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre Kehle verengte sich, als sie beobachtete, wie einige Männer aus der Gruppe ausbrachen und nach vorne rannten, um Draco und sie einzukreisen.

_Sie wollen uns den weg abschneiden,_ erkannte sie und spürte, wie ihr Körper sich versteifte.

„Draco," flüsterte sie, vielleicht ein bisschen zu leise. Als er nicht antwortete, zischte sie ein bisschen lauter, „Draco!"

„Was?" Er war verärgert und atmete schwer.

„Sie kreisen uns ein," erklärte sie ihm und versuchte, den Klumpen in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Ihre Stimme war leise und rau.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach," fing er durch zusammengebissene Zähne an, doch plötzlich wurde er unterbrochen.

Dracos Fuß verfing sich in etwas, und er fiel nach vorne auf den Boden. Ginny ließ einen erschrockenen Aufschrei los, als sie auf dem Boden landete, ihr Oberkörper von Dracos Schulter fiel und auf dem Untergrund auftraf. Ihr Kopf knallte schmerzhaft auf den Boden und sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Ein eiserner Geschmack erfüllte ihren Mund und sie erkannte ihn sofort als Blut wieder. Einer von Dracos Armen lag über ihrem Bauch. Benommen hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn selbst auf dem Bauch liegen, auf eine Hand gestützt und die dunklen Augen fest auf die Zigeuner gerichtet, die nun den Kreis um sie enger zogen. Ginny fühlte Angst in ihrem Herzen aufsteigen, Angst, die noch viel kälter war, als der Schnee, auf dem sie lag. Sie stellte sich für einen Moment vor, wie eines dieser Schwerter in sie eindrang.

_Erstochen zu werden_, dachte sie, nicht ganz bei Sinnen, _Es muss einer der schlimmsten Tode sein…_

Undeutlich sah sie, wie Draco sich neben ihr bewegte. Blinzelnd bemerkte sie, dass sie fast geblendet war von den Tränen, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts gekommen waren und so versuchte sie, sich freien Blick zu verschaffen, um herauszufinden, was er tun wollte. Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich über sie, so dass seine Brust nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. Sein rechter Arm glitt um ihren Nacken, und hob sie leicht aus dem Schnee. Er ließ seine Stirn auf ihren Haaren ruhen und sie konnte seinen schweren Atem direkt neben ihrem Ohr hören. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie begriff, was er da tat, doch als sie es tat, spürte sie einen Hauch von Verblüffung durch all die Angst und Schrecken. Er beschützte sie. Er bedeckte ihren ganzen Oberkörper mit seinem Körper. Eine Welle der Wärme und Geborgenheit überschwemmte sie und für einen Moment war sie vollkommen ruhig. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er keine große Verteidigung war, weil sie ihn nur erstechen und von ihr wegrollen mussten, war diese Tat so unerwartet, so menschlich, dass sie spürte, wie ihre Muskeln sich entspannten – doch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Als sie den eisigen Schnee wieder spürte, der an ihre Haut gepresst wurde und sie daran erinnerte, dass sie ganz und gar nicht in Sicherheit war, versteifte sie sich sofort wieder. Das Geräusch von, wie es schien Millionen, Füßen erfüllte ihre Ohren und sie spähte unter Dracos Arm hervor. Ein paar Schuhe standen so nahe bei ihrem Kopf, dass sie ihre Hand hätte ausstrecken und sie berühren hätte können. Als sie sich noch weiter umsah, bemerkte sie noch mehr Füße, doch höher als bis zu den Knien konnte sie nicht sehen. Doch es war genug. Mit fest geschlossenen Augen und stummen Tränen, die heiß über ihre Wangen rannen, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Dracos Brust zurück und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.

_Lass es einfach nur schnell vorbei sein_, betete sie.

„Es scheint, als würde hier niemand mehr übrig sein, um zu regieren," sagte eine raue, kratzige Stimme, direkt über Dracos Kopf, „Weil ich nun die einzigen königlichen Erben töten werde."

Die anderen ließen trockenes Gelächter vernehmen. Ginny langte nach dem Saum von Dracos Mantel, als ob es ihre Angst lindern würde, wenn sie sich an etwas festklammerte. Es half nichts. Sie hörte wie Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne Luft holte und sogleich versteifte sich sein ganzer Körper. Sie hatten beide das klirrende Geräusch von Metall gehört – unmissverständlich das Ziehen eines Schwertes. Ginny hielt den Atem an, um zu verhindern, dass sie losschluchzte. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, doch in Wirklichkeit waren es sicher nur zwei Sekunden. Dann, durch die schreiende Stille in ihren Ohren, hörte Ginny ein leises Geräusch, das Schwirren eines schmalen Gegenstands, der durch die Luft flog. Einen Augenblick später war die Luft erfüllt von verwirrten Schreien und lauten Schritten. Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, ängstlich, dass das, was da geschah, nicht zu ihrem Vorteil war. Doch Draco schien neugierig zu sein, warum er nicht schon längst tot war oder warum ihm noch kein Messer im Rücken steckte. Er nahm seinen Arm von ihrem Nacken und rutschte zur Seite, so dass er nicht länger über ihr lehnte. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst, weil er sie nicht mehr schützte, und Freude, da sie endlich etwas sehen konnte, stützte sie sich auf einen Ellebogen und sah sich verwirrt um. Die Zigeuner zogen sich schon in den Wald zurück. Zu ihren und Dracos Füßen lag ein Mann, dem ein Pfeil im Hals steckte und dessen Schwert lose in seiner Hand lag. Einige andere Leichen lagen in der Nähe ausgestreckt, alle von Pfeilen getötet.

„Was zum Teufel…?" murmelte Draco und setzte sich ganz auf. Ginny richtete sich nun auch auf und bemerkte, dass sie immer noch nahe genug beieinander lagen, dass sein linkes Bein immer noch auf ihrem Rechten lag. Sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren und ihr Herz zu beruhigen, wischte sich ihre nassen Wangen trocken und wandte sich um. Hinter ihr rannten mehrere Dutzend Männer auf sie zu, alle entweder in Rüstung und mit Schwertern bewaffnet oder mit Bögen in den Händen und Köchern auf den Rücken.

_Das erklärt alles,_ dachte sie. Die meisten von ihnen rannten einfach an Draco und Ginny vorbei, aber ein Mann, der weder Rüstung noch Köcher trug, blieb neben ihnen stehen und verbeugte sich kurz.

„Eure Hoheiten, erlaubt mir, Euch zu einem Pferd zu geleiten."

Sie spürte, wie sich Draco neben ihr entspannte. Dann rappelte er sich ganz auf, wobei er die Hand, die ihm der junge Mann zur Hilfe anbot, unbeachtet ließ. Als der Mann neben Ginny in die Hocke ging und ihren Arm nahm, um ihr aufzuhelfen, schnappte Draco, „Hey, Alter, lass die Hände da weg. Ich mach das schon."

Der Mann richtete sich sofort wieder auf, nickte und trat zur Seite. Ginny versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, als Draco sie hochzog.

„Was ist also wirklich los hier?" fragte Draco. Ginny lehnte sich an ihn und als er es nicht zu bemerken schien, legte sie ihm auch noch den Arm um die Seite. Der junge Mann gestikulierte in die Richtung, von wo aus die Ritter und Bogenschützen gekommen waren, und gab ihnen somit zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Langsam wankte Ginny los, wobei sie Draco als Stütze verwendete. Der Mann hielt geduldig mit ihnen Schritt, während er schnell erklärte.

„Seine Majestät hat seine besten Krieger in die Wälder geschickt, Hoheit. Wir hatten Glück und haben Euch schnell gefunden. Doch wenn wir nur eine Minute später gekommen wären, wäret Ihr nun tot. Glücklicherweise konnten wir den Mann noch aufhalten, der kurz davor war, Euch zu erstechen, Eure Hoheit. Dieser Diener,"

Ginny hörte auf, ihm zuzuhören, weil sie absolut kein Verlangen danach hatte, diese Geschichte zu hören. Sie waren auf jeden Fall gekommen, und das war alles, was im Moment für sie zählte. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihr blutiges, ekliges Kleid auszuziehen, in ein Bett zu klettern und vierundzwanzig Stunden durchzuschlafen.

_Es ist vorbei_, dachte sie und enorme Erleichterung brach über sie herein. _Wir sind nicht tot, und ich bin nicht mehr in der Gewalt der Zigeuner._

Sie hatte sich noch nie so maßlos glücklich gefühlt, wie gerade in diesem Augenblick. Nachdem sie zwei Minuten gelaufen waren, kamen sie zu einer Lichtung, wo einige Pferde und noch einmal rund zwei Dutzend Ritter und Bogenschützen standen, die offenbar darauf warteten, einen Befehl zu erhalten. Ein Mann, der ziemlich wichtig aussah, kletterte von seinem Pferd herunter, ging auf sie und Draco zu und nickte ihnen kurz zu. „Eure Hoheiten, Ihre Majestät hat mich persönlich geschickt, um Euch sicher zum Schloss zu geleiten. Eure Hoheit," sagte er, und wandte sich damit offenbar an Ginny, weil er sie direkt ansah, „Eure Mutter hat mich beauftragt, Euch auf meinem Pferd reiten zu lassen,"

„Sie reitet sicher nicht auf deinem Pferd," schnappte Draco.

Wenn Ginny noch die Kraft gehabt hätte zu lachen, hätte sie es getan. Stattdessen lächelte sie nur matt.

„Ich würde es vorziehen mit Draco zu reiten. Ist das in Ordnung?" Sie sagte ihm nicht, dass sie sich mit Draco zehnmal sicherer fühlte als mit ihm. Das musste niemand außer ihr selbst wissen.

Der wichtige Mann sah für einen Moment sprachlos aus, bevor er wieder knapp nickte. „Natürlich, wie es Ihrer Hoheit beliebt."

Dann wandte er sich an Draco. „Wir haben dieses Pferd nicht weit von hier gefunden." Er deutete in Richtung eines Pferdes hinter ihm. „Ist es das, was Ihr vorher geritten habt?"

„Ja."

„Ginny drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Du hattest ein Pferd," sagte sie ernst und mit gerunzelter Stirn, „und trotzdem bist du zu Fuß gekommen? Warum bist du dann nicht angeritten gekommen, und hast mich im Galopp auf dein Pferd gezogen?"

Er grinste sie an. „Du hast einfach zu viele Bücher gelesen. Ich würde sowas nie tun."

_Stimmt, ich hätte es wissen müssen_, dachte sie und seufzte schwer. Als sie fühlte, wie ihre Augenlider langsam zufallen wollten, wandte sie sich wieder an den enorm wichtig aussehenden Mann. „Wir wollen nur noch so schnell es geht nach Hause."

Der Mann verbeugte sich. „Natürlich, Eure Hoheit."

Ginny lehnte sich für einen Augenblick an Draco, legte ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter und schloss die Augen.

„Danke…" sagte sie leise. Als er nicht sofort antwortete, sah sie zu ihm auf und bemerkte, wie er sie mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht musterte. Dann grinste er.

„Nichts zu danken… Eure Hoheit."

Ginny fühlte, wie ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

_Mein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung,_ dachte sie mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen, hatte sie die Kraft zu einem Lächeln.

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At Lara-Lynx: Du wirst schon noch rausfinden, was Harry mit der Sache zu tun hat… xevilgrinx

At Zutzi alias Susi: Ich weiß nicht, warum sie keine Magie gebrauchen können… Ohne Zauberstab geht das zwar wirklich nicht so richtig, aber ein bisschen schon… Ich weiß es nicht…

IndigoNightOwl: Ist schon wirklich stellenweise ganz witzig diese Story, da hast du Recht! XD; Immer so schon trocken amüsant, irgendwie…

At Sunnylein: Danke, Danke… wegen deiner Frage: All You Need Is Love hat 20 Kapitel… Schon sehr lang! ;D

At h0n3ym0on: Oh, ja mit dem PC hab ich auch immer wieder meine kleinen Problemchen… Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu sehr genervt, dass ich sooo lang gebraucht hab… ganzunschuldigguck

At nannachen: Feriäään… Warst du eigentlich am Donnerstag bei Indeed noch da? Ich hab dich irgendwie nimmer gesehen…

At LaraAnime: Wirst du schon erfahren, ob Harry wirklich so fies ist oder nicht…

At Aldavinur: Ja, ich wär, glaub ich, in dieser Welt sowieso schon verrückt geworden…

At eve: Nein, gestoppt hab ich nicht… jetzt hab ich's schon mal angefangen, jetzt mach ich's auch zu ende… Ich komm aber halt nicht immer dazu, ich hoffe, du verstehst das… X)

At DarkPrincess of Slytherin: Nein, so schwer ist es nicht, zu übersetzen… es dauert halt leider immer so lang, und manchmal kommt man nicht vorwärts…

So, bis zum nächsten Mal! Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht so lang, wie dieses Mal!


	13. Chapter 12

Hallo!

Und wieder zu lang gebraucht, ich weiß! Aber es ist so, dass ich zurzeit nicht viel Zeit habe, es aber auch nicht schnell hinschludern will, weil ich ja will, dass es eine gute Übersetzung wird… Also dauert es immer ein bisschen länger, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu sauer deswegen…

Ihr müsst aber keine Angst haben, dass ich kurz vor dem Ende aufhöre oder so… ich habe es angefangen und jetzt mach ich's auch bis zum Schluss fertig!

Disclaimer: Weder Plot noch Charaktere gehören mir. Dies ist eine Übersetzung und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

All You Need Is Love

12. Lügen und Täuschungen

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Maria Ginny aus einem tiefen und gesunden Schlaf aufweckte. Sie hatte in die letzte Nacht, seit sie wieder da war, nicht so gut geschlafen und öffnete nur widerwillig die Augen.

„Mittagsmahl, Hoheit," flüsterte Maria, „Kommt, Ihr braucht etwas zu essen. Wacht auf, meine Liebe."

Essen. Das war Grund genug aufzustehen. Langsam setzte sie sich zwischen all den Kissen, die ans Kopfende ihres Bettes platziert worden waren, auf und stöhnte leise, als sie sich auf ihre verletzte Hand stützte. Als sie sie begutachtete, sah sie, dass sie in einen festen weißen Verband gewickelt worden war. Sie musste sich darum nicht mehr sorgen – doch nun verhungerte sie schon fast. Sie ließ Maria ein silbernes Tablett in ihren Schoß stellen. Gierig begann sie sogleich zu essen, kaute und schob sich höchst unfein in einem Fort Essen nach. Doch trotzdem störte sie irgendetwas. Etwas, das sie nicht vergessen durfte… Als sie sich erinnerte, drehte sich ihr der Magen um und sie erstarrte. Harry.

_Ich muss noch die Sache mit ihm auf die Reihe kriegen._

Nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie sich entschlossen. Sie stellte das Tablett zur Seite, schob den Berg von Decken von sich und blickte zu Maria auf. Die Magd hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, einen, den Ginny nicht kannte. Bevor sie überhaupt versuchen konnte, ihn zu verstehen, war er verschwunden und das warme Lächeln mit den funkelnden Augen kehrte zurück.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch besser, Liebes?"

„Ein wenig," gab sie zu und schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante. Sie hatte sich letzte Nacht nicht einmal darum geschert, sich ein Nachthemd anzuziehen; sie hatte einfach den dreckigen Rock und das Mieder von sich gerissen und hatte in ihrer Unterwäsche geschlafen. Sie hatte es trotz den bauschigen und kratzigen Röcken und dem Stechen des Korsetts geschafft, einzuschlafen.

„Schick bitte Harry hierher," befahl sie ziemlich kurz angebunden. Marias freundliches Gesicht bekam einen überraschten Ausdruck. „Aber Ihr seid nicht passend angezogen, Hoheit-,"

Ginny nickte ein wenig genervt. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber alle Teile, die bedeckt sein müssen, sind es, also sehe ich kein Problem darin, wenn er kommt. Schicke ihn einfach sofort hierher, ja?"

„Wie-, wie ihr wünscht, Hoheit." Maria verbeugte sich sogar noch, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ. Als sie allein war, stand Ginny auf und begann, auf und ab zu gehen. Sie war unruhig, weil sie wusste, dass es dumm war, Harry kommen zu lassen, wenn er in der Tat der Mörder war. Er konnte sie ohne noch einmal nachzudenken einfach töten. Doch das wäre dumm von ihm. Wenn er sie umbrachte, wusste jeder, dass es er gewesen war, weil er als einziger bei ihr gewesen war. Noch immer fragte sich ein kleiner Teil von ihr, warum sie nicht einfach ihren Eltern von dem Messer erzählte. Sie hatten natürlich keine Möglichkeit ihm des Mordes zu überführen, doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es für Diener nicht erlaubt war, Waffen bei sich zu tragen, schon gar nicht, wenn jemand Königliches anwesend war. Wenn ihre Eltern das wüssten, würden sie bestimmt sicher gehen, dass er dafür eingesperrt wurde. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie ihre Mutter sich um ihr Leben sorgte, weil ein niederer Diener einen Dolch besaß. Würde es nicht leichter sein, ihn zu verraten und wegsperren zu lassen, sodass er niemanden mehr töten konnte? Das würde es sein und sie wusste das, doch es bestand immer noch die Gefahr, dass ihre Eltern überreagierten. Sie würden Harry vielleicht dafür hinrichten lassen. Und wenn er tot war, doch die Morde andauerten, was ja dann seine Unschuld bewies, könnte sie sich nie vergeben. Doch sicherlich glaubte sie immer noch tief in sich, dass er unschuldig war, dass er nie so brutal und kalt sein konnte. Sie musste ihn sehen und ihm eine Chance geben, sich zu verteidigen.

_Dann werde ich schon sehen, ob er lügt oder nicht,_ dachte sie. Der Harry der Zukunft hatte seine Gefühle nie besonders gut verbergen können; dieser Harry sicher auch nicht. Er hatte auf jeden Fall Probleme damit gehabt, seine Wut und seinen Zorn nicht zu zeigen, den er für sie empfand, was auch ein Hinweis dafür war, wie gut er sein Temperament unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Also würde sie ihm Fragen stellen. Sie würde herausfinden, ob er schuldig war oder nicht. Und wenn, aber nur wenn, sie sich sicher war, dass er es war, würde sie ihren Eltern von dem Messer erzählen, das er besaß. Und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er eingesperrt und nicht getötet würde. Es war schon ein wenig seltsam, wie sehr sie sich immer noch um ihn sorgte, obwohl er sie hasste und er womöglich kleine Kinder und deren Eltern umbrachte. Doch irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen, Harry Potter zu hassen oder zu verachten. Was wohl der richtige Harry Potter gerade tat? In der Zukunft. Lief die Zeit 4oo Jahre voraus einfach weiter? Drehte sich die Erde immer noch und erlebte sie es gerade mit?

_Vielleicht_, dachte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augebrauen, _ist die Ginny Weasley mit der Persönlichkeit aus dieser Welt in der Zukunft und spielt meine Rolle._

Passierte das gerade? Die Prinzessin von England hatte mit ihr Identität getauscht? Waren ihre Welten möglicherweise irgendwie verdreht oder ausgetauscht worden und konnte es sein, dass die echte Prinzessin nicht im Entferntesten wie Ginny aussah oder ihren Namen trug, sondern vielmehr alle, die sie kannten, eine Gehirnwäsche erhalten hatten und nun glaubten, sie sähe so aus wie Ginny? Ginny stöhnte. Es war alles viel zu kompliziert. Es gab viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten, was mit ihr geschehen sein konnte. Es war auch möglich, dass sie in der Zukunft einfach verschwunden war, dass sie dort fehlte und ihre Familie und ihre Freunde nach ihr suchten.

_Sie werden mich nie finden,_ dachte sie mit einem trockenen, freudlosen Lachen. _Nicht hier._

Dann traf sie noch ein Gedanke. Vielleicht existierte sie in der Zukunft einfach nicht. Wer auch immer ihr das hier angetan hatte, wer immer sie durch die Zeit hatte zurückreisen lassen, hatte ihre Existenz im späten 20. Jahrhundert vielleicht einfach ausgelöscht. Vielleicht gab es immer noch eine Weasley-Familie, doch keine jüngste Schwester mehr. Es gab immer noch eine Kammer des Schreckens, aber sie war in dieser Zeit nicht geöffnet worden, weil niemand Tom Riddles Tagebuch gefunden hatte und dazu benutzt worden war, sie zu öffnen. Der Gedanke, dass sie gar nicht existierte, bedrückte sie so sehr, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie es schaffte, in die Zukunft zurückzukehren, doch ihre eigene Mutter sie nicht erkannte? Was dann? Was konnte sie dann unternehmen? In einer Zeit leben, in der sie nicht einmal existierte? Wo sie nicht einmal eine Art Familie oder Identität hatte?

_Das würde noch schlimmer sein, als hier zu leben_, sagte sie sich selbst. _Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir einfach hier bleiben. Wenigstens ist Draco hier._

Dieses Wissen beruhigte sie auf jeden Fall mehr, als es das noch vor einer Woche getan hätte. Aber sie fühlte sich deswegen trotzdem noch nicht glücklich und geborgen.

_Ich werde nicht glücklich sein, bis ich wieder im Jahre 1998 bin,_ dachte sie schniefend und wischte sich die Augen trocken. _Wenn meine Familie mich nicht erkennt, werde ich mich einfach irgendwie in ihr Leben einschleichen. Ich werde Mum dazu bringen, dass ich ihr Leid tue und versuchen, wieder ein Teil von ihnen zu werden. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mich überhaupt nie kennen gelernt haben._

Und vielleicht regte sie sich auch viel zu schrecklich über etwas auf, das womöglich gar nicht der Fall war. Sie würde es jedoch nie erfahren, wenn sie keinen Weg zurück fand.

Dann klopfte es an Ginnys Tür, sie trocknete sich schnell die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Herein," rief sie, dankbar dafür, dass ihre Stimme einigermaßen fest klang. Harry trat ein und wollte schon die Tür hinter sich schließen, als er aufsah und sie erblickte. Sofort senkte er den Blick wieder.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Hoheit. Ich warte, bis Ihr angekleidet seid…," murmelte er.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn fing sie an zu sprechen, bevor er gehen konnte. „Das ist jetzt egal, ich will nur einen Moment mit dir sprechen. Ich habe genug an, so dass es mir nichts ausmacht, wenn du mich ansiehst, also sollte es dich auch nicht stören."

Er hielt den Blick gesenkt, doch nickte und schloss die Tür. Weiter in den Raum hinein wagte er sich jedoch nicht. Ginny holte tief Luft und fing gleich mit ihrer ersten Frage an. „Wo hast du dieses Messer her?"

„Welches Messer?" fragte er abgelenkt und starrte immer noch auf den Teppich. Seine Wangen waren sichtlich gerötet und das verunsicherte Ginny. Wie konnte er eines Mordes schuldig sein, wenn er schon rot anlief, wenn er nur ihre nackten Arme und Füße sah?

„Du weißt genau, welches Messer ich meine," sagte sie ruhig und gelassen, jedoch mit hartem Ton. „Das mit dem schwarzen Heft, das du in der Kutsche benutzt hast."

„Woher ich es habe?" wiederholte er immer noch mit Blick auf den Boden. Mied er ihren Blick, weil er zu lügen versuchte oder es ihm war wirklich so peinlich war, sie anzusehen?

„Ja."

„Warum spielt das eine Rolle?"

Sie seufzte ein wenig frustriert. Warum konnte er nicht einfach ihre Frage beantworten? Sie grub ihre Zehen in den Teppich und entschloss sich, die ganze Sache anzugehen.

„Hast du sie umgebracht?"

Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben und schließlich traf Harry ihren Blick. Sie sah ihm genau in die Augen und versuchte Lüge in ihnen zu entdecken. Seine Miene zeigte bei dieser Frage absolute Überraschung, doch seine Augen waren verhangen. Mit welcher Emotion? Warum konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden? Wie sie erkannte, waren es mehrere. Schock, Hass, Traurigkeit und… Mitleid? Wenn es Mitleid war, dann empfand er es sicher nur für sich selbst.

„Wen umgebracht?" fragte er. Sie konnte an seinem Ton erkennen, dass er verwirrt war, doch tat er das nur, um etwas anderes zu verbergen? Hörte sie nicht ein wenig Boshaftigkeit heraus?

„Wir haben gestern in der Kutsche davon gesprochen," antwortete Ginny, selbst überrascht von ihrem geschäftigen Verhalten. „Bevor… die Zigeuner…"

Harrys Gesicht zeigte nun Verstehen und seine Augen verengten sich. „Ah ja, ich erinnere mich. Ihr glaubt, ich habe all diese Menschen umgebracht."

„Hast du?"

„Nein!" Es war kein Zögern, nur deutliche Empörung und Nachdruck zu hören. Nach allem, was sie sagen konnte, sagte er die Wahrheit.

„Warum hast du dann gerade das Messer, das dazu benutzt wurde, diese Familien zu töten?" fragte sie. Er blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ich habe es nicht."

Er sprach leise und ohne viel Nachdruck. Es war der erste starke Hinweis darauf, dass er nicht glaubte, was er sagte.

„Doch, hast du." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. „Und du weißt, dass du es hast. Ich weiß es. Wenn du also die Tatwaffe hast…" Sie trat ein paar Schritte näher, in der Hoffnung, seine Miene so besser lesen zu können, „… dann nehme ich doch stark an, dass du sie getötet hast. Also sag mir die Wahrheit, Harry. Hast du diese Familien umgebracht oder nicht?"

Als sie näher kam, ging er einen Schritt zurück und drückte seinen Rücken gegen die Tür. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert, doch seine Augen waren ungewöhnlich ruhig und kalt, als er den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen.

„Ich habe es nicht getan," zischte er, „Das ist die Wahrheit, Hoheit. Bei solchen Dingen würde ich nie lügen."

Oh, wie sehr sie ihm glauben wollte. Er hörte sich so… versichernd an.

_Aber wenn er es nicht getan hat, warum hat er dann das Messer,_ schrie ihr Gehirn sie an und erinnerte sie daran, nicht aufzugeben. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht ihr Urteil beeinflussen lassen.

„Dann sag mir noch einmal die Wahrheit… Wo hast du das Messer her?" Sie stand nun genau vor ihm und ließ ihm keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. „Sag es mir, Harry, und versuche nicht, abzulenken."

Plötzlich erglühten ihre Augen. „Ihr wollt es wissen, Hoheit? Okay, ich sage es Euch. Ich habe es vom Arzt bekommen."

Ginny zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Diese Antwort hatte sie sicherlich nicht erwartet. „Von Tom?"

„Thomas," verbesserte er, seine Muskeln entspannten sich sichtlich und sein Blick wurde weicher. „Er hat es mir gegeben, kurz bevor wir mit der Kutsche aufgebrochen sind."

„Wa-, warum?" Ginny war sich nicht sicher, warum ihr Herz so klopfte. Sie hätte wetten können, dass Harry es hören konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau," antwortete er und sie wusste sofort, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, „Nachdem er es mir gegeben hatte, sagte er ‚Gebrauche es zu Verteidigung. Du und die Prinzessin braucht es vielleicht.' Er hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausruck, einen, dem ich nicht vertraute, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich ablehnen sollte, weil er ja höher gestellt ist als ich. Also habe ich es angenommen."

_Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass die Zigeuner uns angreifen würden._

Ginny versuchte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Deswegen musste er Harry das Messer gegeben haben. Tom war wahrscheinlich auch derjenige, der die Zigeuner beauftragt hatte, sie zu überfallen. Er musste ihnen gesagt haben, wo sie die Kutsche aufhalten sollten. Oh, wie hatte sie auch nur für einen Augenblick glauben können, vor Harry Angst haben zu müssen? Es war Tom, wie sie von Anfang an gedacht hatte! Gerade in diesem Augenblick, da sie darüber nachdachte, konnte er irgendwo dort draußen sein und noch mehr Menschen töten. Und sie verschwendete ihre Zeit mit Harry. Wie konnte sie nur so ein Idiot gewesen sein? Ohne nachzudenken ließ sie sich gegen Harry fallen und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Er versteifte sich bei ihrer Berührung, aber es kümmerte sie nicht; sie umarmte ihn fest, legte ihre Wange auf seine Schulter und versuchte, ihre Tränen aufzuhalten.

„Es tut mir so Leid," sagte sie leise, schloss die Augen und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Oh, er roch genauso, wie der Harry der Zukunft… nach derselben Sorte von Seife. Das bestärkte sie so sehr, wie seit langem nicht mehr. Es war einfach so wundervoll, sich an jemanden zu lehnen, es kümmerte sie nicht einmal, dass er selbst sie gar nicht umarmte, dass seine eigenen Arme schlaff an seiner Seite hingen und er angespannt und unbeweglich dastand. Sie umarmte ihn und das war alles, was zählte. Doch ihn zu umarmen war nicht wie bei Draco – Dracos Umarmung war erotisch, aufregend und gefährlich – Harrys war fast… brüderlich. Es war fast als umarmte sie einen ihrer Brüder; Gott, wie sie das vermisste.

„Mir tun all diese Dinge Leid, die ich dir angetan habe," sagte sie mit vor Tränen erstickter Stimme. „Ich bin so dumm, so blöd und ich weiß es. Und ich weiß auch, dass du mir nie vergeben kannst. Aber bitte denk daran, Harry, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst. Wenn du oder dein Vater, wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, dann kommt einfach zu mir. Denkt nicht einmal darüber nach, tut es einfach."

Sie löste sich von ihm und hielt den Blick gesenkt, während sie sich mit dem Handrücken die Wangen trocknete. Harry starrte sie mit verschlossener, ja fast versteinerter Miene an, und sogar in seinen Augen konnte man kein Gefühl entdecken. Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr glaubte, aber das war egal, zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sie würde sich später um Harry kümmern; nun musste sie mit Draco sprechen.

„Du kannst nun gehen," sagte sie leise und wandte sich von ihm ab. Er musste ihre lächerlichen Tränen nicht sehen. Er bewegte sich lange nicht. Schließlich, als sie schon nahe daran war, ihn hochkant hinauszuwerfen, öffnete er den Mund.

„Mein Vater sagte mir, Euch nicht zu vertrauen."

Das Sanfte in seiner Stimme brachte sie dazu, sich umzudrehen. Sie hatte ihre Arme über der Brust verschränkt, und konnte ihr Herz unter den Rippen klopfen spüren.

„Du kannst mir nicht die Schuld für etwas geben, was meine Eltern getan haben," wisperte sie und noch eine Träne rann über ihre Wange. Gott, wie sie es hasste, vor anderen Leuten zu weinen. Sie wusste, dass sie dabei so hilflos wirkte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein Hauch von Mitgefühl wieder, als er antwortete, „Wir können uns unsere Familien nicht aussuchen. Ich gebe Euch nicht die Schuld dafür, was geschehen ist."

Bevor sie verstehen konnte, was er damit meinte, drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

XXX

Eine Stunde später saß Ginny, nun vollständig angezogen, auf Dracos Bett. Sie war einfach hereingeplatzt, hatte ihn schlafend vorgefunden und aufgeweckt. Sie mussten dringend reden. Sie sah zu, wie sein dürrer Diener ihn ankleidete, doch war keineswegs verlegen, weil sie anwesend war. Solange er noch etwas auf den Hüften trug, war es okay für sie. Und so war es auch, er trug sogar sehr viel, wie es alle taten in dieser verdammten Zeit. Es war schon bemerkenswert, wie viel sich innerhalb von 4oo Jahren geändert hatte.

„Ich werde Alexandria hierher kommen lassen," sagte Ginny und kaute an der Innenseite ihrer Wange, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen, als er versuchte in seine enge Hose zu steigen. Hastig, bevor sie noch anfing zu lachen, fuhr sie fort, „Vielleicht weiß sie einen Weg, uns zurückzubringen."

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, Dumbledore zu holen?" fragte Draco. Er schlug die Hand seines Dieners weg und knöpfte seine Hose selbst zu.

„Ja, aber ich würde vorher gerne mit dieser Frau sprechen."

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln, warf das Haar zurück, das ihm in die Augen gefallen war und traf ihren Blick. „Wie auch immer. Wenn wir nur auch noch mit Dumbledore sprechen."

„Wenn er hierher kommt schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in nächster Zeit noch einmal in einer Kutsche reise." Sie grinste ihn an.

_Ich sollte öfter kommen, wenn er sich anzieht_, dachte sie. Es war der größte Spaß, den sie seit langem gehabt hatte. Er erwischte sie dabei, wie sie ihn lächelnd anblickte, hob eine Augenbraue und grinste.

„Na schön, es freut mich, dass dich diese kleine Show offenbar anmacht, aber vielleicht gehst du jetzt besser und schickst nach dieser Hexe, oder?"

Sie stand auf und wollte schon gehen, als ihr etwas einfiel. Sollte sie das, was sie im Sinn hatte, wirklich fragen? Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Draco und sein Diener waren mit Dracos hohen Kragen beschäftigt, doch er konnte ihre Augen auf ihm spüren.

„Was?"

Sie setzte sich wieder hin und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Gestern als du mich vor den Zigeunern gerettet hast…"

Als sie nicht fortfuhr, hakte er nach. „Ja?"

„Wie lang warst du schon dort?"

„Was meinst du?" Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, doch sein Gesicht zeigte nur Interesse und nichts anderes.

„Na ja, ich bin dankbar, dass du in dem Augenblick dann zur Stelle warst…" Sie zögerte. „Aber ich hätte dich drei Minuten früher auch schon brauchen können. Ich hab schon ein bisschen geschrieen… Hast du mich nicht gehört?"

„Ich hab dich gehört," sagte er langsam.

Verlegen suchte Ginny nach einem Weg ihre nächste Frage zu stellen und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Warum hast du dann so lange bis zu meiner Rettung gewartet?"

Jetzt gab er es auf, seinem Diener zu helfen, ihn anzuziehen und stand einfach da, während der Junge weiterarbeitete. Draco blies laut die Luft durch seine Lippen aus und warf einen Blick zur Tür, bevor sein Blick zu ihr zurückkehrte. „Na ja, eigentlich, weil ich nicht die ganze Zeit in der Nähe war. Ich war sogar ein gutes Stück entfernt und habe mein Pferd gesucht."

Das war keinesfalls die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte.

„Was?" fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann ging er hinüber und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett, wobei er die Tatsache ignorierte, dass sein Diener immer noch mit seinem Ankleiden beschäftigt war. „Ich saß dort für ein paar Minuten, habe nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mehr Chancen mit einem Pferd hätte, da sich ja alle niedergelassen hatten und nicht mehr umherliefen. Also bin ich kurz weggegangen, doch als ich dich schreien hörte, versuchte ich rechtzeitig zurück zu rennen. Es hat mehr als eine Minute gedauert, weil es beinahe unmöglich ist, in tiefem Schnee zu rennen. Doch als ich dort war, kamst du schon angerannt, doch sahst ziemlich schrecklich aus, weil du überall Blut hattest. Es war schon ziemlich eklig."

Sie starrte ihn böse an. „Entschuldigung, wenn ich dich angewidert habe," schnappte sie, „Wenn du schlau gewesen wärst und dein gottverdammtes Pferd gleich mitgebracht hättest, dann hättest du diesen schleimigen Kerl von mir runternehmen können, und ich hätte ihn nicht den Stein an den Kopf schlagen müssen und hätte mich nicht mit seinem Blut besudelt."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast ihm mit einem Stein den Kopf eingeschlagen?"

„Es war eine Situation um Leben und Tod, Draco," antwortete Ginny und hob ihr Kinn ein wenig, „Er war gerade dabei, mich zu erwürgen."

„Du hast jemanden umgebracht?" Es fiel ihm offenbar schwer, das zu glauben.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm umgebracht habe," gab sie zurück, genervt von seiner Reaktion, „Vielleicht hat er auch nur Hirnprobleme für den Rest seines Lebens."

Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht aus.

„Du – eine Gryffindor – hast wirklich jemanden umgebracht. Diese Welt muss dich wirklich zum Durchdrehen bringen."

Sie stand auf und sah mit verengten Augen auf ihn herab.

„Ich gehe jetzt. Ich werde jemanden schicken, der Alexandria holen soll. Und wenn du mich weiter mit dem Steinvorfall verarscht, dann werde ich sicher gehen, dass ich ohne dich heimgehe."

Draco schüttelte, immer noch grinsend, den Kopf. „Nee, das würdest du nicht machen. Du hast versprochen, dass du mich mitnimmst und auch wenn du jemanden umgebracht hast, bist du immer noch eine Gryffindor und würdest nie ein Versprechen brechen. Dazu bist du viel zu loyal." Er ließ das Wort blöd und kindisch klingen.

„Hältst du jetzt die Klappe?" Die bekannte Genervtheit stieg wieder in ihr auf und sie verspürte den Drang, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben.

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen."

„Und was soll-," fing sie an, doch er streckte seinen Arm nach ihrer Hand aus, nahm sie und zog Ginny hinunter, sodass er an ihre Lippen gelangen konnte. Überrascht starrte sie seine geschlossenen Augenlider an. Dann überkam sie ein anderes bekanntes Gefühl – das von totaler und glückseliger Hingabe. Es war fast ironisch, dass sie seinen Kuss fast genauso leidenschaftlich liebte, wie sie sein Verhalten hasste. Unglücklicherweise war der Kuss kurz und kalt, jedenfalls wenn man ihn mit den anderen verglich, die sie geteilt hatten. Er löste sich als erster von ihr, grinste sie arrogant an und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Okay, jetzt aber raus hier. Das ist mein Zimmer."

Ginny war froh, das sie ihm den Rücken zukehren konnte, als sie ging, sodass er ihr bescheuertes Lächeln nicht sehen konnte.

Sie suchte schnell Richard auf, um sich von Draco abzulenken und gab dem Chef des Personals direkte Anweisungen, dass er jemanden schicken solle, der Alexandria abholen und zum Schloss bringen solle.

„Schicke sie sofort zu mir, wenn sie ankommt, ja?" bestärkte Ginny.

„Wie es Eure königliche Hoheit wüschen," sagte Richard und starrte sie durch halbgeschlossene Lider an. Er sah immer aus, als würde er gleich einschlafen.

Danach ging Ginny zurück, um Draco zu finden, obwohl sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, was sie tun sollte, wenn sie bei ihm war. Doch sie kam nicht einmal bis zu dem Korridor auf dem sein Zimmer lag; auf halbem Weg dorthin rannte sie in ihre Mutter, die einfach aus der Wand auftauchen zu schien, doch eigentlich nur aus einem dunkleren Gang in den Helleren getreten war, in dem Ginny lief. Königin Lavinia sah gerötet aus, ihr mitteleuropäischer, bleicher Teint war nun leicht rötlich angehaucht und sie zog zur Begrüßung einfach nur die Mundwinkel nach oben, anstatt ihr ein richtiges Lächeln zu schenken.

„Liebes, jetzt habe ich dich endlich gefunden. Komm mit, du musst Francis und mir alles erzählen, was dir gestern geschehen ist."

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sie wollte wirklich nicht den vorigen Tag beschreiben. Aber Lavinia packte sie schon am Handgelenk und zog sie dahin, wo sie wollte. Ihr Griff um Ginnys Handgelenk war sanft, fast mütterlich, aber ihre dünnen Finger waren eiskalt.

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, weißt du?" sagte Lavinia, blickte gerade aus und machte sich nicht die Mühe, über die Schulter mit Ginny zu sprechen. In ihrer Stimme spielten Gefühle mit, doch Ginny fand es ein wenig übertrieben. Zu gespielt; zu dramatisch.

„Als dieser Diener, Gary oder wie er auch immer heißt-,"

„Harry," korrigierte Ginny dumpf.

„- zu Robert kam und ihm sagte, dass du von den Zigeunern gefangen genommen wurdest, dachte ich, mein Herz setze aus." Jetzt konnte man fast Tränen aus ihrer Stimme heraushören, und für einen Augenblick dachte Ginny, dass sie die Königin vielleicht kälter eingeschätzt hatte, als sie wirklich war. Doch dann fuhr sie fort, „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was wir tun sollten, wenn du nicht hier wärst. Wer würde sich um das Königreich kümmern? Ich werde nicht für immer leben und habe auch nicht vor, es zu probieren. Ich will vor allem nicht für immer regieren. Ich ersehne es schon so sehr, zurücktreten zu können – ich muss nur noch wie viele Tage warten? Acht? Ist es wirklich nur noch eine Woche bis zur Hochzeit?"

Ginnys Magen drehte sich um, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich freute oder nicht. In acht Tagen würde sie verheiratet sein. In neun Tagen würde sie kein Single mehr sein. Sie würde siebzehn und verheiratet sein.

_Ich werde Ginny Malfoy sein_, dachte sie und ihr Mund fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich trocken an, _Königin Ginny Malfoy. Ihre Königliche Hoheit Ginny Malfoy._

Was auch immer ihr Titel war, es würde immer mit Ginny Malfoy enden. Warum war dieser Gedanke nicht mehr so furchterregend wie damals, als sie es zum ersten Mal gehört hatte?

„Wir müssen immer noch so viel planen," sprach die Königin nun weiter und jammerte jetzt schon fast. „Kannst du glauben, dass man die Blumen noch gar nicht in Auftrag gegeben hat? Es ist so ein Chaos. Das einzige, das zurzeit zu klappen scheint, ist die Arbeit an deinem Gewand. Aber da du ja erst fast an einer Krankheit stirbst und dich dann auch noch von diesen Barbaren entführen lässt, werden wir es am Weihnachtstag womöglich gar nicht mehr brauchen."

_Wenn du nur diesen Bastard, der sich als Doktor ausgibt, in die Kerker werfen würdest,_ _denke ich, dass es mir ganz gut gehen würde,_ dachte sie.

Sie musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht zurückzufauchen. Lavinia ließ ihr Handgelenk los und bedeutete ihr würdevoll, dass sie an ihre Seite kommen solle. Sie gehorchte und fragte sich dabei, was ihre Mutter sagen würde, wenn sie plötzlich den Gang hinunterhüpfte.

„Wo sind deine Manieren?" würde sie wahrscheinlich zuerst schreien, bevor sie wieder darüber jammerte, wie leicht sich Ginny das Genick brechen könnte, wenn sie in einem so schweren Rock rannte.

„Ich bin gespannt, zu hören, was zwischen dir und diesen Wilden vorgefallen ist," sagte Lavinia; das Wort ‚Wilden' sprach sie schnell aus, als schmecke es bitter. Langsam rauchte Ginny vor Wut.

_Gespannt,_ fragte sie sich. _Als sei meine Entführung ein Abenteuer gewesen, woraus man eine großartige Geschichte machen könnte?_

„Francis muss natürlich anwesend sein, um herauszufinden, was genau geschah," fügte die Königin hinzu, „Er wird sicher gehen, dass diese Dummköpfe dafür eingesperrt werden, was-,"

„Wer ist Francis?" unterbrach sie Ginny geistesabwesend und realisierte nicht, dass sie eigentlich genau wissen sollte, wer Francis war, weil ihre Mutter ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte. Lavinia hob mit geschürzten Lippen elegant die Augenbrauen, was nach Ginnys Meinung ziemlich seltsam aussah.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, wer Francis ist," sagte sie ernst, „Elsabeths Vater."

„Oh ja, stimmt," murmelte Ginny.

„Elsabeth wollte selbst auch kommen," sagte die Königin und hielt vor einer großen Doppeltür an, doch trat nicht ein. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Ginny. „Aber sie war mit den Vorbereitungen für den Ball beschäftigt. Sie wird vielleicht später vorbeikommen…"

_Oh, nein, ich gehe doch nicht auf noch einen Ball, oder,_ wollte Ginny schon stöhnen, bevor sie sich rechtzeitig noch fing. Stattdessen fragte sie beiläufig, „Werden wir an diesem Ball teilnehmen?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Virginia," schnappte Lavinia, „Natürlich werden wir das. Das ist der Ball, der am Weihnachtsabend stattfindet – der einzige, den ich schon sehnsüchtig erwarte, möchte ich vielleicht hinzufügen. Dann müssen wir auf noch einem am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag erscheinen, und das noch vor der Hochzeitszeremonie. Du weißt ja, dass es nach der Hochzeit viele Feiern geben wird, an denen wir teilnehmen werden. Und dass wir am 26. Dezember zum Whitehallpalast aufbrechen. Wir werden bis weit in den Januar hinein beschäftigt sein. Aber genug davon jetzt," beendete Lavinia ihre Rede, „Das solltest du sowieso schon alles wissen; ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du fragtest. Doch komm nun, Francis wartet und du weißt ja, wie ungeduldig der geschätzte Mann ist…"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel, als Lavinia sich umdrehte, um die Tür zu öffnen. Sie trat zuerst ein und Ginny folgte ihr. Es war derselbe Raum, in dem Ginny das erste Mal Prinz Draco getroffen hatte, mit den samtenen Sofas und Lehnstühlen und einem knisternden Feuer. Es waren zwei Menschen anwesend – der Mann, der offenbar Francis war und eine Magd, die ihm Tee eingoss. Ginny erkannte Francis als den Mann wieder, der so wichtig aussah, gestern auf sie gewartet hatte und ihr angeboten hatte, auf seinem Pferd zu reiten. Er war ein attraktiver Mann, Mitte 30, mit längerem braunen Haar und graugrünen Augen. Er trug etwas, das dem ähnlich sah, das Draco immer anhatte – enge Hosen, die Leggins glichen, ein besticktes, westenartiges Hemd und Lederschuhe. Doch seine Kleider waren sichtlich nicht so fein, wie die Dracos, weil er offenbar nicht königlich war. Ginny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mit der süßen – aber sehr jungen – Magd, die ihm sein Trinken gebracht hatte, geflirtet hatte, weil er sie gerade anzüglich anlächelte, als sie eintraten, und das arme Mädchen knallrot anlief. Als sie hereinkamen, stand Francis, immer noch grinsend, auf und die Magd knickste schnell, bevor sie auf die Tür zueilte.

„Geh nicht zu weit weg, Rebecca," befahl die Königin, als sie vorübereilte, „Ich werde vielleicht noch nach mehr Tee verlangen."

„Ja, Eure Majestät," Rebecca knickste noch einmal und verließ den Raum. Ginny warf ihrer Mutter einen Blick zu. Lavinia wandte sich nun Francis zu und lächelte breit, was sie wärmer und hübscher aussehen ließ.

„Lieutenant," sagte sie gedehnt und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, „Es erfreut mein Herz Euch wieder zu sehen."

Francis – anscheinend ein Lieutenant – grinste immer noch, als er ihre Fingerknöchel küsste.

„Genau wie meines, Eure Majestät. Es war nun doch fast ein ganzer Monat, oder?"

Lavinia machte einen leicht geschmeichelten Schmollmund und Ginny musste der Versuchung widerstehen, laut rumzukotzen, um ihren Ekel zu zeigen. „Ich werde Robert dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, weil er dich überall in Europa herumgeschickt hat, um Kleinigkeiten in Ordnung zu bringen. Ist nicht er dafür in seinem Posten? Doch lasst uns nicht länger über unwichtige Angelegenheit diskutieren. Ich sehe, dass du meine Botschaft erhalten hast, meinen Schatz Ginny gestern abzuholen; ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen. Du bist ein solch liebenswerter Mann, Francis…"

Ginny begann schon darüber nachzudenken, ob sie sich nicht eine Entschuldigung ausdenken sollte, sodass sie nicht bei ihrer Mutter bleiben musste. Es war schon fast widerwärtig, wie süßlich und einschleimend sie mit diesem Mann sprach, als wären sie alleine im Raum. Ginny räusperte sich laut, um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie auch noch da war, damit sie nicht weitermachten.

„Und Ihr, Eure Hoheit," verkündete Francis und sah sie an, „Seht eine Kleinigkeit besser aus, als gestern Nacht, oder?" Ginny lächelte aufgesetzt.

„Doch nur eine winzige Kleinigkeit!" stimmte sie ein wenig zu eifrig und konnte nicht widerstehen, ihre Hände in gespielter Begeisterung zusammenzuschlagen. Doch die Wahrheit war, dass sie wirklich nicht viel besser aussah, als am Tag zuvor, weil, wenn man davon absah, dass sie sich ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht gewaschen und saubere Kleidung angezogen hatte, ihr Körper immer noch mit dem Dreck und dem Schweiß vom Vortag bedeckt war.

„Wunderbar." Francis Blick kehrte zu Lavinia zurück.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?" Lavinia lächelte ein wenig zu glücklich, offenbar beschämt von Ginnys Verhalten. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Ginny Francis und sein Gehabe nachäffte. Und Ginny wusste, dass sie es nicht machen sollte, da er doch eigentlich ganz nett zu sein schien, doch bei der Art, wie er sprach, hatte sie sich einfach nicht zurückhalten können. Ginny ließ sich als erste unelegant auf eines der Sofas fallen und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, als Francis sich neben sie setzte. Die Königin ließ sich auf der anderen Couch nieder, mit so geradem Rücken, als stecke ein Brett darin, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte kein Unbehagen. Stattdessen gestikulierte sie mit einer Hand, an der die vielen diamantenen Ringe das Kerzenlicht widerspiegelten, in Richtung Ginny.

„Ginny, Liebling, würdest du nun bitte Francis erzählen, wie genau diese… Barbaren ausgesehen haben?"

Ginny blinzelte und starrte Lavinia für einen Moment unverwandt an. „Was meinst du, wie sie ausgesehen haben? Als ich gestern gerettet wurde, rannten ungefähr 50 Kerle mit Schwertern und Bögen den Zigeunern hinterher. Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass sie nicht einmal die ganze Gruppe erwischt haben?"

Sie war überrascht und hatte nicht einmal versucht, unfreundlich zu klingen, doch Lavinias kalte Augen warfen ihr Todesblicke zu, sodass sie wusste, dass ihr der Ton, den sie gebrauchte, nicht gefiel. Ginny rutschte ein wenig hin und her und wandte sich Francis zu, der immer noch lächelte, wenn auch nicht mehr so breit. Sie entschloss, die Blicke ihrer Mutter zu ignorieren.

„Kannst du mir das erklären, Lieutenant?" fragte Ginny und hoffte, sie klang ein wenig freundlicher als vorher. Sie hatte nicht so barsch klingen wollen, doch die Reaktion ihrer Mutter und das Verblassen von Francis Lächeln zeigten ihr, dass sie wohl beide dachten, sie sei unhöflich.

„Wir haben viele von ihnen umgebracht," antwortete er unbeschwert, obwohl sein Gesicht einen besorgten Ausdruck angenommen hatte. „Doch einige konnten fliehen. Mehr als einige, um ehrlich zu sein. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Bande. Ich habe befohlen, dass niemand von ihnen umgebracht werden sollte, weil der einfache Tod für diese Kreaturen, ja ich glaube, so sollte man sie bezeichnen, die es gewagt haben, Euch zu verletzen, noch lange nicht ausreicht. Doch sie schienen meine Männer abzuhängen – es ist nicht einfach in Rüstung zu laufen. Es ist auch nicht leicht, Pfeile durch ein Gewirr von Bäumen zu schießen. Kurz, sie haben es geschafft zu entfliehen. Ich bin darüber fast so verärgert wir Ihr, Eure Hoheit."

„Na ja, auch kein Schaden, denke ich." Ginny zuckte unbekümmert mit den Achseln, doch innerlich fühlte sie sich ein wenig unwohl. Würde Tom die Zigeuner wieder benützen, um zu versuchen, sie zu töten? Wenn er es tat, würden sie sie sicher ohne Zögern umbringen, weil sie nicht nur fast ihren Anführer getötet hatte, sondern auch noch dafür verantwortlich war, dass die Hälfte ihrer Männer von Pfeilen niedergeschossen worden waren.

_Es bringt nichts, wenn du dir darüber Sorgen machst_, sagte sie sich selbst. _Es ist schon schlimm genug in dieser Welt zu leben – mit deiner Paranoia machst du es nur noch schlimmer._

„Nun gut, Ginny, warum erzählst du uns nicht, was gestern vorgefallen ist?" schlug Lavinia vor und schenkte Francis noch ein liebenswertes Lächeln. Er lächelte zurück, doch Ginny sah, dass er es nur tat, um höflich zu sein. Er tat ihr beinahe Leid; man merkte ihm an, dass er die Königin nicht leiden konnte. Sie erzählte die Geschichte nur, weil Francis sie hören wollte und es vielleicht half, die Zigeuner zu fangen. Doch sie ließ vieles aus. Sie erklärte, dass sie und Harry in die Stadt hatten fahren wollen, um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen – und innerlich hoffte sie inständig, dass sie zu dieser Zeit schon Geschenke kauften, doch als sie niemand unterbrach, fuhr sie fort – jedoch die Zigeuner gekommen waren, und die Ritter der Leibgarde umgebracht hatten. Dann sagte sie bei fast allem die Wahrheit, nur den Teil, wo Alec sie küsste und auf ihr lag, ließ sie aus, und wie sie ihm mit dem Stein den Kopf eingeschlagen hatte, erzählte sie auch nicht. Sie sagte bloß, dass die Männer nicht aufgepasst hätten, und sie es geschafft hätte, aus dem Lager in den Wald zu fliehen, wo sie dann auf Draco getroffen war, und mit ihm zusammen geflohen war.

„Oh," seufzte Lavinia, „du armes Kind – ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so gefährlich war."

_Es war sogar noch gefährlicher, als ich gesagt habe, mein Liebling,_ dachte sie und widerstand dem Drang die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Es war schon ein großes Glück, dass Eure Majestät dort war, nicht?" sagte Francis und lächelte sie warm an. Sie selbst erlaubte sich ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln. Warum konnte sie nicht so einen Vater wie Francis haben? Doch dann war sie sogleich auf sich selbst wütend, weil sie so etwas gedacht hatte.

_Ich habe einen Vater… einen, der hundert Mal besser ist als Francis_, versicherte sie sich selbst. _Ich muss nur in die Zeit zurückkehren, in der er existiert._

Die Königin wechselte plötzlich ziemlich abrupt das Thema. Ginny wusste, dass sie es keine zehn Minuten mit einem Thema aushielt, dass nichts mit ihr selbst zu tun hatte. Während Francis geduldig zuhörte, laberte Lavinia weiter und weiter, doch Ginny verbannte ihre Stimme aus ihren Gedanken und dachte über nichts Bestimmtes nach. Sie wurde unruhig – wann würden sie sie endlich gehen lassen, sodass sie mit Alexandria reden konnte?

„Würde Euch das gefallen, Eure Hoheit?"

„Was?" Ginny wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen uns starrte Francis an. Und wieder konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie ihre Mutter sie böse anstarrte, weil sie nicht aufgepasst hatte.

„Ich sagte, ob es Euch und dem Prinzen vielleicht gefallen, Elsabeth und mich selbst bei der Aufführung morgen Abend zu begleiten?" wiederholte er und klang dabei leicht belustigt.

„Was für eine Aufführung?" fragte Ginny.

„Hast du nicht zugehört?" fragte Lavinia gereizt.

„Es ist völlig in Ordnung, Majestät," sagte Francis mit einem Grinsen, „Ich bin selbst oft auch in Tagträumen versunken. Ich hatte nur gerade von dem Schauspiel von Shakespeare gesprochen, das morgen Abend im Robertstheater aufgeführt werden soll. Ich glaube sogar, William selbst wird dort sein."

Ginny war ratlos. „William?" fragte sie und wartete auf seine Erklärung. Francis sah sie schief an; er schien wohl langsam auch zu bemerken, dass sie sich komisch verhielt.

„Shakespeare," beendete er ihre Frage schlicht und man konnte aus seinem Ton heraushören, dass er sie für ein wenig schwer von Begriff hielt, weil sie nicht gleich gewusste hatte, wen er meinte.

Zuerst wollte Ginny noch sagen, „Du Idiot, Shakespeare ist tot.", doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie nicht im 20. Jahrhundert war, und dass schon eine Möglichkeit bestand, dass er lebte. Es überraschte sie zwar, doch sie merkte, dass sie sich schon darauf freute. Zu einem Spiel von Shakespeare gehen, wo der Autor selbst anwesend war? Wie viele Leute aus ihrer eigenen Zeit konnten das behaupten?

„Wow, das fände ich furchtbar schön," versicherte sie ihm, „Wie heißt das Schauspiel?"

„Ein Mittsommernachtstraum, wenn ich mich nicht irre," antwortete Francis, offenbar erfreut von ihrer aufgeregten Miene. Wenigstens hatte sie nun etwas, worauf sie sich freuen konnte. Nun wollte sie nur noch von hier verschwinden, um es Draco zu erzählen. Auch wenn es höchst unwahrscheinlich war, dass er sich überhaupt dafür interessierte.

„Spielt nicht auch Cuthbert Burbage morgen Abend mit?" fragte Lavinia.

„Ich glaube sogar, alle drei Burbage Brüder werden in der Aufführung mitw-," fing Francis an.

„Kann ich mich nun entschuldigen?" unterbrach ihn Ginny, als sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Sie hatte keine Lust darauf, noch eine Stunde mit ihrer Mutter herumzusitzen. Lavinia gab ihr noch einen Todesblick und hob beide Augenbrauen dabei, was schlicht und einfach besagte, dass sie wütend auf Ginny war, weil sie die Unterhaltung so unhöflich unterbrochen hatte.

„Du kannst bei uns bleiben und mit uns reden, Virginia." Sie sprach gelassen und kühl und es war nur ein eisiger Hauch von der Wut in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Francis lachte.

„Ich muss Euch nun sowieso verlassen, Eure Majestät," verkündete er und stand auf.

„Ich danke Euch für die Gastfreundschaft und hoffe, bald wiederzukehren. Euch werde ich ja morgen Abend sehen, Eure Hoheit," fügte er hinzu und warf Ginny dabei einen Blick zu. Er verbeugte sich, küsste Lavinias ausgesteckte Hand und winkte Ginny zu, bevor er sie umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

„Deine Manieren ließen absolut zu Wünschen übrig," schnappte Lavinia in dem Augenblick, als sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen. „Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so sehr geschämt. Du hast auf dem Sofa vor dich hingelümmelt. Hast an deinen Nägeln gekaut – oh ich wage es gar nicht, mir vorzustellen, was Francis nun von dir denkt. Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren, Virginia?"

Ginny, völlig unvorbereitet auf solch eine Standpauke, starrte sie einen Moment an. „Entschuldige," sagte sie nach einer kleinen Pause und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihr ziemlich egal, was die Königin oder Francis von ihr dachten. Doch hatte sie wirklich an den Fingernägeln gekaut? Sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt.

„Geh mir aus den Augen," sagte Lavinia scharf, „bevor ich ausraste und dich köpfen lasse. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, meinen einzigen Erben umzubringen…"

„Es macht dir doch anscheinend auch nichts aus, unschuldige Diener umzubringen," murmelte Ginny dumpf und starrte sie immer noch an. Sie blieb stehen, während die Königin weiter leise mit sich selbst sprach, bis sie gehört hatte, was Ginny gesagt hatte. Lavinia riss den Kopf herum und starrte sie an. Ginny hielt ihren Blick für einen Moment, bevor sie auf die Tür zuging.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Ginny?" fragte die Königin atemlos.

Ginny hielt auf halbem Wege zur Tür an und drehte sich mit einem freudlosen Grinsen um.

„Willst du, dass ich es noch einmal sage? Ich sagte, es macht dir doch anscheinend auch nichts aus, unschuldige Diener umzubringen," wiederholte sie laut und deutlich. Lavinia sah für einen Moment verblüfft aus, bevor ihre Augen hart und kalt wurden. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst," sagte sie leise, „Nun fängst du wirklich an, mich zu verärgern."

Ginny starrte sie für einen langen Augenblick an, obwohl die Königin selbst schon aus dem Fenster sah und murmelnd mit sich selbst redete. Ginny hatte viele schreckliche Dinge zu sagen, sie lagen ihr alle auf der Zunge. Sie war kurz davor, sie alle zu sagen, was sie in ihrer Mutter sah und all das, doch schaffte sie es irgendwie, sich zurückzuhalten.

_Es würde mich nur noch mehr aufregen,_ dachte sie und außerdem brachte alles Schreien und Schimpfen in der Welt Harrys Mutter auch nicht zurück. An einem anderen Tag. Bevor sie in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehrte, würde sie all diese Dinge sagen, die Lavinia hören musste. Aber nicht jetzt. Nun musste Ginny Draco wieder finden und auf Alexandrias Ankunft warten.

XXX

Nachdem sie einen der Diener nach Dracos Aufenthaltsort gefragt hatte, erfuhr sie, dass er mit Elle in der Bibliothek war. Und dort war er auch, saß an dem runden Tisch in der Mitte, gegenüber von seiner Schwester Elle und spielte mit ihr Karten.

„Du kannst das nicht tun, Draco," schalt Elle ihn, und starrte stirnrunzelnd auf die Karten auf dem Tisch. „Es ist gegen die Regeln und du weißt das!"

„Was?" fragte Draco mit leicht verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck, „Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wie man dieses beknackte Spiel spielt."

„Wie heißt das Spiel, das ihr spielt?" fragte Ginny, betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Elle und Draco drehten ihre Köpfe nach ihr um; sie hatten sie anscheinend nicht kommen hören.

„Das weiß ich auch schon gar nicht mehr," sagte Draco mufflig.

„Trumpf," sagte Elle grinsend, als Ginny näher kam, „Und Draco stellt sich absolut blöd an – als hätte er vergessen, wie man es spielt. Spielst du mit uns, um ihn an die Regeln zu erinnern?"

Ginny ging hinüber und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es geht," gab sie zu.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte immer, du könntest es." Elle hob für einen kurzen Moment ihre linke Augenbraue, fast wie es Draco immer tat und sah ein wenig misstrauisch aus. „Oh, nun gut, ich werde es dir beibringen und wir werden zusammen Draco sein letztes Hemd nehmen."

„Ich sehe nicht, wie ihr das könntet. Dazu trage ich viel zu viele Hemden," schoss Draco zurück. Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht loszulachen. Elle gab die Karten aus, welche ganz anders waren, als die, die Ginny gewohnt war. In der Tat waren die Zeichnungen auf ihnen ziemlich beunruhigend, ja fast unheilvoll. Einige schienen Bilder von Königen zu sein, doch von den anderen wusste sie es nicht.

„Was für eine Art von Karten sind das?" fragte Ginny, hob ihre Brauen und schnitt eine Grimasse, als sie sie betrachtete.

„Sie sind französisch," sagten Elle und Draco wie aus einem Munde. Draco grinste. „Ich habe dasselbe auch schon gefragt. Anscheinend sind französische Karten ein bisschen… bösartig."

„Wie wir natürlich alle schon wissen," sagte Elle in einem Ton, als wäre das das Offensichtlichste der Welt. Dann fing sie an, das Spiel zu erklären, das eigentlich relativ simpel war. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Ginny den Dreh raus. Es war wirklich unterhaltsam und hielt sie für einige Zeit beschäftigt.

„Wir werden morgen Abend ein Schauspiel besuchen," sagte Ginny an Draco gewandt, als sie sich wieder daran erinnerte.

„Da bin ich aber schon aufgeregt," sagte Draco trocken und legte eine seiner Karten ab.

„Du Depp, Draco, das kannst du nicht legen," sagte Elle, wahrscheinlich zum zwanzigsten Mal seit Ginny gekommen war. „Du behältst diesen König… nein, das kannst du auch nicht legen. Nimm diesen Buben da. Was ist mit deinem Gehirn passiert, mein Bruder? Früher hast du mich bei diesem Spiel immer geschlagen. Haben dir die Zigeuner wohl ein bisschen zu sehr den Kopf eingeschlagen?"

„Haha," sagte Draco mit freudloser Miene. Ginny bemerkte, dass er angenervt war, weil seine kleine Schwester die ganze Zeit haushoch gewann. Es war fast amüsant, wie verärgert er deswegen war.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was für ein Schauspiel es ist," fuhr Ginny fort und ließ einen ihrer Könige auf den Tisch fallen.

„Und du wirst nicht glauben, wie sehr es mir egal ist, was für ein Schauspiel es ist," antwortete er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Elle eine ihrer Karten niederlegte und triumphierend aufquietschte. Sie hatte die Runde schon wieder gewonnen.

„Na ja, ich denke, das Spiel ist selbst eigentlich auch egal," gab Ginny zu, „Es ist ‚ein Mittsommernachtstraum', Doch Shakespeare selbst wird dort sein."

„Er selbst?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, darauf konzentriert, die Karten auszugeben.

„Ja. Es findet morgen Abend statt."

„Ooh, Shakespeare," sagte Elle und begutachtete ihre Karten. „Ich war vor ein paar Jahren in ‚Romeo & Julia'. Ich habe natürlich nicht verstanden, worum es ging, weil ich ja erst fünf war, aber die Kostüme und die Bühne waren wundervoll. Na ja, jedenfalls glaube ich, dass sie es waren. Ich erinnere mich nur noch an viele bunte Farben. Ich glaube, du warst auch dort, Draco, oder nicht?"

„Nein," antwortete Draco schlicht, als hätte er nicht einmal überlegen müssen und lächelte freudlos auf seine Karten hinunter. „Scheiße, ich habe bei jeder verdammten Runde schlechtere Karten."

„Hüte deine Zunge, Draco," schnappte Elle.

„Geht nicht, manchmal scheint sie ein Eigenleben zu führen. Aber sieh dir doch einmal meine Karten an!" fuhr er fort ohne Luft zu holen. „Ich habe gar nichts. Null. Ich werde bestimmt wieder verlieren."

„Natürlich wirst du wieder verlieren, wenn du uns weiter zeigst, was du auf der Hand hast," sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. Draco sah sie sarkastisch an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Sie spielten noch weitere zwei Stunden, gaben Trumpf schließlich auf und gingen zu Primero, Gleek und zu anderen Spielen, an deren Namen sich Ginny nicht mehr erinnern konnte, über. Sie hatte von keinem dieser Kartenspiele je gehört, doch wusste, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie auch in ihrer Zeit gespielt wurden.

Schließlich, als Draco es müde wurde, jedes einzelne Mal zu verlieren, warf er seine Karte auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Gott, ist das ärgerlich. Ihr Zwei habt mich wirklich jedes Mal geschlagen. Ich werde jetzt etwas zu Trinken holen."

Ginny grinste Elle an, die zurücklächelte. Es war angenehm gewesen, mit ihnen zu spielen – sie hatte sogar ein paar Mal wegen Dracos Pechsträhne lachen müssen. Manchmal hatte auch er gelächelt, aber es hatte nie seine Augen erreicht.

„Ich bin gleich zurück," sagte Ginny an Elle gewandt, stand auf und folgte Draco. Sie musste ein wenig joggen, um ihn einzuholen, was in ihren vielen Röcken nicht einfach war. Als sie an seiner Seite war, sagte sie, „Ich habe nach Alexandria geschickt. Sie sollte jede Minuten ankommen. Ich habe sie eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde erwartet."

„Wunderbar," sagte er halb abwesend. Dann sah er sie an. „Und deswegen bist du mir gefolgt?"

„Deswegen," grinste sie, „und weil ich dich fragen wollte, ob du nicht mit mir Schach spielen willst. Ich werde Elle nach einem Brett fragen – Schach wurde doch um diese Zeit erfunden, oder?"

„Machst du Witze, Ginny? Schach gibt es doch schon ewig," sagte Draco, „Und ich spiele gerne mit, weil ich weiß, dass ich dich darin schlagen kann."

„Ha, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher," warnte sie, „Ich habe es von den Besten gelernt."

„Oh ja, stimmt," sagte Draco mit fiesem Grinsen, „Dein Bruder wurde in seinem ersten Jahr bei einer Partie beinahe erschlagen, oder? Wow, er ist sicher richtig professionell." Ginny sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Draco, du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du damals bei dieser Rettungsaktion nicht dabei sein konntest."

„Oh ja, ich finde das äußerst ungerecht, dass nicht ich mit 11 Jahren beinahe getötet wurde." Er sah sie genervt an. „Verdammt, manche Leute haben einfach immer Glück. Dein beknackter Bruder hat mir meinen größten Traum vor der Nase weggeschnappt."

„Halt einfach die Klappe," fauchte sie. Warum musste er eigentlich zu allem, was sie sagte, seinen sarkastischen Kommentar abgeben?

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?" fragte Draco, hielt an und sah sich im Korridor um. „Wir laufen einfach nur so vor uns hin."

Ginny stoppte auch und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zuerst will ich erst einmal Richard suchen und fragen, ob Alexandria überhaupt noch kommt," antwortete sie. Dann ging sie los in Richtung der Küchen, in der Hoffnung Richard dort zu finden. Draco folgte ihr, vor sich hin murmelnd.

Glücklicherweise überwachte Richard die Küchen und lugte einer Frau über die Schulter, die Eintopf kochte. Als er Ginny sah, richtete er sich auf und verbeugte sich kurz vor ihr.

„Gibt es etwas, das Ihr benötigt, Eure Hoheit?"

„Ja," sagte sie stirnrunzelnd, „Alexandria – ich habe Ihnen vor einer Stunde geheißen, sie holen zu lassen."

„Oh ja, Eure Hoheit," sagte er mit einem knappen Nicken, „Jedoch, mit allem Respekt, muss Euch ein Fehler unterlaufen sein, denn es gibt niemanden im Dorf, der Alexandria heißt."

Ginny blinzelte, vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen. Hinter ihr konnte sie hören, wie Draco die Luft einsog, höchstwahrscheinlich weil er ungeduldig war.

„Was?" fragte sie dümmlich.

„Es wohnt niemand im Dorf, der Alexandria heißt," wiederholte Richard langsam und deutlich, weil er dachte, sie hätte ihn nicht richtig gehört. „Ich schickte einen der schnellsten Boten in die Stadt und er berichtete, dass er in fast jedem Haushalt nachgefragt hätte, ob es dort eine Alexandria gäbe oder ob sie jemanden mit diesem Namen kannten. Bei keinem war dies der Fall.

Nun war Ginny schrecklich verwirrt. Keine Alexandria? Das war unmöglich. Maria hatte sie erwähnt und auch Harry hatte erzählt, dass er schon von ihr gehört hatte… war es möglich, dass sie sich den Namen falsch gemerkt hatte? Vielleicht war es Alexandra oder… doch nein, Alexandria konnte man nicht leicht missverstehen.

_Na ja, ich denke, es ist auch egal,_ dachte Ginny und versuchte, das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu vertreiben. _Eigentlich ist ja Dumbledore derjenige, den wir brauchen, nicht wahr?_

Ginny drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und verließ eilig die stickige Küche. Es war egal – und doch störte es sie. Warum hatte Maria ihr von einer Person erzählt, die es gar nicht gab? Und warum hatte Harry gesagt, er hätte von ihr gehört? Vielleicht hatte Maria von jemandem außerhalb des Dorfes gesprochen. Das war möglich. Doch wenn Alexandria die nahste Hexe im Umkreis des Dorfes war, wie kam es dann, dass niemand von ihr wusste? Sie müsste doch eigentlich bekannt sein.

„Ich vermute, diese kleine Magd ist einfach falsch informiert," sagte Draco dicht hinter, als sie durch die eisigen Gänge eilten. Sie konnte ihn hinter sich grinsen hören.

„Wen kümmert es schon, was du vermutest, Draco," warf Ginny schlecht gelaunt zurück, „Ich werde sie jetzt sofort danach fragen."

Draco blieb bei ihr, als sie das Schloss nach Maria absuchte und sie schließlich in einem Raum sitzend fand, in dem Ginny nie zuvor gewesen war. Sie nähte etwas mit drei anderen Mägden und lachte gerade über etwas, als Ginny eintrat.

„Hallo, Hoheit. Gibt es etwas, das ich Euch bringen kann?" Maria hörte sofort mit ihrer Arbeit auf und sah Ginny warm lächelnd an. Ginny schaffte auch ein Lächeln. „Ja, Maria. Kann ich dich schnell draußen im Gang sprechen?"

„Natürlich." Sie sah leicht neugierig, ja verwirrt aus, doch legte ihr Nähzeug auf den Stuhl, auf dem sie gerade gesessen hatte, folgte Ginny mit auf den Korridor und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie warf Draco einen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder Ginny zu, wobei ihre Augen ganz deutlich fragten, warum er dort stand.

„Ignoriere ihn einfach," sagte Ginny mit einem matten Grinsen, dann wurde sie wieder ernst, „Ich muss dich etwas fragen."

„Ja?"

„Warum gibt es hier keine Alexandria?" Sie stellte die Frage sofort, in der Hoffnung Maria zu überraschen. Maria starrte sie einen Moment ahnungslos an, dann dämmerte es auf ihrem Gesicht. „Oh, ja, die Hexe. Aber was in aller Welt meint Ihr mit ‚keiner Alexandria'?"

„Ich habe jemanden ins Dorf geschickt, um sie ins Schloss bringen zu lassen," antwortete Ginny, „Es gibt jedoch niemanden mit dem Namen Alexandria im Dorf und auch niemand hat je von ihr gehört."

„Oh, Liebes, ich dachte, Ihr wüsstet es. Sie ist erst vor ein paar Tagen an die Grenze von Wales und England gezogen," sagte Maria mit einem Lächeln, „Niemand hat hier ihre Dienste gebraucht, also ist sie umgezogen."

„Also lebte sie bis vor kurzem in der Nähe des Dorfes, richtig?"

„Ja. In der Tat ist sie an dem Tag umgezogen, als Ihr nach Eurer Krankheit wieder zu Kräften kamt. Wie ironisch, wie knapp Ihr sie verpasst habt." Maria grinste, ihre Augen glitzerten warm. Ginny schenkte ihr ein gekünsteltes Lächeln. „Aha, ja wirklich, äußerst ironisch. Und weißt du, was noch mehr ironisch ist?" Ihre Stimme war viel zu glücklich. „Dass niemand je von dieser Frau gehört hat, obwohl sie erst vor drei Tagen weggezogen ist. Was für ein lustiger Zufall!"

Draco schnaubte, während Marias Gesicht dagegen seine Freude verlor und ein verletzter Ausdruck in ihre Augen trat. „Eure Hoheit, glaubt Ihr, ich habe in Sachen Alexandria gelogen?"

Sofort fühlte Ginny sich schrecklich und ihr Lächeln verblasste. Maria war die einzige Freundin, die sie in dieser Welt hatte; warum redete sie dann so mit ihr? Sie verhielt sich wahrscheinlich genauso, wie es die richtige, böse Prinzessin Ginny getan hätte.

„Nein," sagte Ginny mit gesenkter Stimme schnell, „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich finde es nur komisch – nein seltsam, dass niemand je von einer Hexe, von denen es in dieser Welt ja nicht viele gibt, gehört hat.

„Darauf habe ich keine Antwort, Eure Hoheit," sagte Maria sanft, „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe Euch nicht angelogen, es gab eine Hexe hier mit dem Namen Alexandria. Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige in diesem Schloss von ihr gehört haben…"

„Ja, tatsächlich sagte Harry mir, auch von ihr gehört zu haben," sagte Ginny schnell, in der Hoffnung, es wiedergutmachen zu können. Ihr Magen gab ihr immer noch einen Stich, wenn sie an den verletzten Blick Marias dachte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du gelogen hast, Maria. Wirklich, das tue ich nicht."

Die Magd lächelte, doch es wirkte abwesend und nicht so vertraut wie sonst. „Ich danke dir, Kind. Ich muss doch nun zu meiner Näharbeit zurückkehren, sagt mir einfach, wenn Ihr etwas benötigt."

Und ohne einen weiteren Blick verschwand sie durch die Tür.

„Also, das erklärt wirklich alles," sagte Draco sarkastisch.

„Ja," sagte Ginny abgelenkt, „Doch ich denke, das ist jetzt sowieso egal; das einzige, das mich störte, war der Gedanke, dass Maria mich anlügt. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass sie es nicht tut-," Draco schnalzte zweifelnd mit der Zunge, doch sie ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort, „- können wir uns nun um Dumbledore Sorgen machen. Wir werden nach ihm schicken lassen; und du bist sicher, dass er existiert, oder?"

„Ja," antwortete er gereizt, „Ich hab den Mann doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

„Dann ist ja alles perfekt," sagte Ginny und atmete tief ein. Sie klatschte in die Hände, sah zu Draco auf und grinste. „Gehen wir und spielen Schach, sodass ich dich zum 50. Mal heute schlagen kann!" Er lachte skeptisch auf.

„Ja, jetzt bist du noch selbstbewusst, doch wenn ich dich einmal geschlagen habe, bist du es sicher nicht mehr."

XXX

Ginny schaffte es, Draco 6 Mal Schachmatt zu setzen, bevor er schließlich aufhörte zu spielen. Es war sehr lustig – sogar noch mehr als die Karten es gewesen waren. Die Hälfte der Zeit war sie geblendet von Lachtränen, während sie zwischen dem ganzen Gemurmel und den frustrierten Ausrufen, wenn sie ihm eine seiner Figuren nahm, versuchte zu ziehen. Doch sie schaffte es trotz der Tränen und dem vor Lachen schmerzenden Bauch immer noch, zu gewinnen. Nach dem sechsten Spiel stand Draco auf und stieß den kleinen quadratischen Tisch zwischen ihnen um, sodass die Schachfiguren und das Brett quer durch den Raum flogen. Zuerst hatte Ginny Angst, sie hatte ihn vielleicht zu sehr ausgelacht und zu wütend gemacht, doch dann wandte er sich ihr zu und sie sah, dass er grinste.

„Ich habe das einmal auf einem Bild in einem Buch gesehen und wollte es seitdem immer schon einmal machen," erzählte er ihr und setzte sich wieder hin. Nun saßen sie sich genau gegenüber, ohne Tisch dazwischen.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal den Drang hast, etwas so Gewalttätiges wie das zu tun, würde ich es vorziehen, nicht anwesend zu sein," fauchte Ginny, doch versuchte dabei verzweifelt ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Gewalttätig?" wiederholte er.

„Oh, fliegende Tische und dünne Schachfiguren, die mir das Auge ausstechen können, sind nicht gewalttätig?" fragte sie mit gehobenen Augebrauen.

„Nein. Du solltest mal an einem Tag in meinem Haus leben, wenn mein Vater schlecht Laune hat; da siehst du richtige Gewalt." Er sprach gelassen, doch man konnte einen Hauch von Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Er starrte aus dem Fenster neben ihnen, das nicht ganz und gar aus reinem Glas gefertigt war. Dadurch waren die Ländereien so verzerrt, dass Ginny nur weiße Flächen und braune Schimmer erkennen konnte – sie vermutete, dass das Weiße der Schnee und das Braune die Bäume waren.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, nicht bei eurer glücklichen Familie zu leben, danke," sagte Ginny und starrte ebenfalls hinaus. Sie fühlte seine Augen auf ihr ruhen, doch sah ihn nicht an.

„Ich auch nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin," sagte er nach einer kleinen Pause. „Ich hätte mir ja gleich, nachdem ich mit Hogwarts fertig war, eine Wohnung genommen, wenn mich mein Vater nicht gezwungen hätte, zu bleiben."

Nun musste Ginny ihn ansehen. Er sah ihr ruhig in die Augen. „Warum hat er dich gezwungen zu bleiben?"

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht weißt, was mein Vater ist – oder sollte ich sagen, war?" sagte Draco mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue, „Ich dachte, alle Gryffindors wüssten es."

„Wissen, dass dein Vater ein Todesser war?" fragte sie und nickte, „Ja, alle wissen es. Oh, ich weiß noch genau, wie dein Vater nach Du-Weißt-Schon-Wems Tod nicht nach Askaban geschickt wurde!"

„Wegen ‚Mangels an Beweisen'," sagte Draco mit einem wissenden Grinsen. „Wörtliches Zitat des wunderbaren Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge. Jeder andere Minister in dieser Welt dachte, mein Vater sei schuldig, das magische Sekretariat von Amerika mit eingeschlossen und du weißt ja, wie wenig sich die Amerikaner um das Thema Voldemort und dass er weggesperrt gehörte, scherten. Doch sie dachten, mein Vater sei einer der mächtigsten Todesser und wenn er nicht eingesperrt würde, könnte er Voldemorts Stelle einnehmen. Doch am Ende galt Fudges Wort."

Ginny starrte ihn eindringlich an. Was war in ihn gefahren, dass er ihr so plötzlich, seine ganze Meinung über seinen Vater erzählte? Und noch dazu sprach er, als hasse er Lucius Malfoy. Sie hatte immer gedacht, er vergötterte und verehrte seinen Vater. Offenbar hatte sie falsch gelegen.

„Die Vermutung, dass er des Schwarzen Lords Platz einnehmen könnte, ist einfach nur dumm, weil Vater die Art von Mensch ist, die leicht Befehle befolgen können, doch Probleme damit haben, selbst Befehle zu geben," fuhr Draco fort, während er sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Fudge mag meinen Vater einfach, denke ich – oder Vater hat ihn bestochen. Wahrscheinlich eher letzteres."

Ginny wartete darauf, dass er weiterredete, doch nach ein paar Sekunden Schweigen, verstand sie, dass er fertig war.

„Was hat das damit zu tun, dass du nach Hogwarts zu Hause bleiben musst?" fragte sie ihn.

„Ich vermute, dass er mir Schwarze Magie beibringen will," sagte Draco mit einem leichten Schulterzucken, als wäre das keine große Sache. „Er hat mich bis jetzt noch zu nichts gezwungen, doch ich weiß, dass er mich ans Haus ketten wird, wenn ich versuche zu gehen."

„Dein Dad hört sich für mich ziemlich gestört an, Draco," sagte Ginny mit leicht gerümpfter Nase.

„Jetzt weißt du, von wem ich es habe."

Er versuchte offensichtlich, die Situation ein wenig aufzuheitern, doch er mied ihren Blick und sie wusste, dass er ein wenig genervt war. Für das allererste Mal überhaupt tat er Ginny Leid. Sie verstand sogar, warum er so gemein und kalt gegenüber allen war. Er hatte nie ein solches Vorbild gehabt, um ein netter Mensch zu werden.

_Diese Welt richtet eindeutig ungute Sachen mit meinem Gehirn an_, dachte sie und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. _Zuerst knutsche ich Draco, und dann genieße ich es, mit ihm Schach zu spielen. Nun verstehe ich ihn auch noch._

Sie würde eine Therapie brauchen, sobald sie wieder daheim war, das war sicher.

XXX

Please let me know what you think!

At blub: Ja, es dauert leider immer ein bisschen, ich hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter…

At Hon3ym0on: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mal irgendwann was Richtiges selber schreiben will (oder auch kann)… Ich will erst einmal mit der Übersetzung fertig werden und das ist wirklich schon ziemlich viel Arbeit… Muss mal schauen!

At Aldavinur: Du baust mich wirklich auf! Ich denke schon immer, keiner liest mehr weiter, weil ich so ewig nich update! Danke! Hoffe, du hast mich nicht vergessen! Liebe Grüße!

At Jalousie: Ja, das letzte war ziemlich gruslig, aber das nächste wird noch schlimmer… aber ich verrate nichts… XD

At nocturosa: Es dauert halt einfach ziemlich lange etwas zu übersetzen, wenn man es so gut man kann machen will…

At Kissymouse: Danke! Ich hoffe, du liest noch weiter!

At Sunnylein: Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller bin, aber das hängt ganz von den Umständen ab…

At Bonchito Blue: Ja, ich hoffe auch, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau… Es kommen leider demnächst ziemlich viele Schulaufgaben, also weiß ich nicht, ob ich Zeit habe…X/

At nannachen: Oh ja, it's just me again…

At BlackNightmare16: Danke, ich freue mich immer über neue Reviewer… Schön, dass es dir gefällt!

At Dragonies: Ja, langsam kommen sie sich doch näher… XDXD

At Zutzi alias Susi: Bei mir ist es eigentlich nicht so, dass ich manchmal nicht weiterkomme beim Übersetzen, es ist eher so, dass ich ziemlich lange brauch, mir eine gute Satzkonstruktion zu überlegen und so… Wie kommst du mit deiner Übersetzung weiter?

At Lara-Lynx: Ich versuche mich mit dem Nächste zu beeilen, ich mache es wirklich, aber ich glaube, 2 Wochen werde ich mindestens brauchen…X/

At D.V.G.M.1: Ja, das nächste Chap ist ein ganz tolles, also freu dich schon… XD

LaraAnime: Danke! Ich hoffe, du hast mich nicht vergessen und liest noch weiter!

At TryPepper: Danke! Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem nächsten Chap nicht allzu lange brauche!

At Gracie: Danke, ich hoffe, du liest noch weiter!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Weder Charaktere noch Plot gehören mir und ich mache damit kein Geld. Auch die Shakespeareübersetzung ist nicht von mir selbst und auch damit verdiene ich nichts.

Hallo!

Hey, ich bessere mich! Ich hab nicht so lang, wie beim letzten Mal gebraucht… Aber immer noch zu lange… Ich muss euch gleich warnen, dieses Chap ist nicht gebetat, weil meine Beta leider krank ist… Also nicht wundern…

Hope you enjoy it!

All You Need Is Love

13. Das Schauspiel

In den nächsten 24 Stunden spielten Ginny und Draco exakt 22 Schachpartien, 30 Runden mit Karten, lernten von Elle, wie man würfelte, und spielten das 11 Mal. Draco gewann nur ein einziges Spiel beim Würfeln, doch er hatte den leisen Verdacht, sie hatten ihn gewinnen lassen, weil Ginny Elle vorher etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Es spielte sowieso keine große Rolle. Wenigstens hatte er sich in der Zeit nicht zu Tode gelangweilt.

"Ich sehne mich nach dem Sommer," sagte Elle einmal traurig, "Sodass wir draußen spielen könnten. Doch der Winter hat noch kaum angefangen."

_Ich hoffe, ich bin schon weg hier, wenn der Sommer kommt_, dachte Draco, doch grinste nur und behielt es für sich. Nach dem Mittagessen - oder wie Elle es nannte, Mittagsmahl - erschien Ginnys Dienerin und holte sie ab, weil sie sich für die Aufführung fertig machen musste. Draco hatte das Ganze total vergessen gehabt und fragte sich, ob auch er sich umziehen musste. Kleiderwechseln war wohl seine am allerwenigsten liebste Beschäftigung in dieser Zeit und das sollte schon etwas heißen, denn hier gab es jede Menge Sachen, die er langweilig und ermüdend fand. Spiele eingeschlossen - wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit verlieren und wütend und genervt hätte werden können, hätte er sich auch dabei zu Tode gelangweilt. Doch wenn er die ganze Zeit gewonnen hätte, wäre es auch nicht sonderlich aufregend gewesen. Als er sein Zimmer erreichte, wartete Timothy dort auf ihn. Der Diener versuchte ein dünnes wackliges Lächeln, als Draco näher kam.

"Was würdet Ihr gerne ins Theater anziehen, Eure Hoheit?"

Obwohl seine Stimme zittrig war, stotterte er kein einziges Mal. Draco war versucht, ihm beglückwünschend den Rücken zu tätscheln.

"Ich werde das tragen, was ich schon anhabe," antwortete er. Timothy musterte ihn von oben bis unten, der Blick in seinen Augen zeigte eindeutig Geringschätzigkeit - es war die größte Auflehnung gegen seinen Herrn, die Draco bei dem ängstlichen Jungen je erlebt hatte - er sagte jedoch nichts.

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Hoheit. Die Kutsche wird in einer Stunde abfahren; ich w- werde Euch rufen, wenn es soweit ist."

"Danke," sagte Draco und beobachtete ihn, wie er sich umdrehte und den Gang hinunterhuschte. Draco ging ohne driftigen Grund in den nächsten Raum, an dem er vorbeikam und fragte sich dabei, was er in der nächsten Stunde tun sollte. Er sah sich schnell um und erkannte, dass dieser Raum sicher nicht oft von Mitgliedern des königlichen Hauses genutzt wurde, weil er überhaupt nicht luxuriös möbliert war. Die Wände und die Decke waren nackt, nur durch viereckige Säulen gestützt und nicht eben, sondern mit vielen Löchern; auf dem Boden lag nur ein dünner Teppich, kein Kamin, ein altersschwaches, zerlumptes Sofa, ein Sessel und ein Tisch, der gegen die Wand geschoben worden war. Er drehte sich um und wollte schon gehen, als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge stach. In einer der Ecken zwischen einer Säule und der Wand hing ein langer dunkler Wandteppich. Draco blinzelte und sah verschwommene Umrisse von etwas, das darauf geknüpft war, doch konnte ohne mehr Licht nichts erkennen. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch das dreckige Fenster drang, war matt. Er ging in den Gang zurück, und sah einen silbernen Kerzenhalter auf einem Tisch an der Wand stehen. Dieser Korridor war definitiv schöner, als die anderen, die er schon gesehen hatte, da statt der nackten Fackeln an den Wänden, viele Tische mit Kerzen hingestellt worden waren.

_Der Raum der Königin muss hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein_, erkannte Draco und nahm sich grinsend einen der Kerzenhalter. Er fühlte sich blöd, als er ihn zurücktrug, doch sorgte sich mehr darum, dass er ihn nicht fallen ließ, weil er ziemlich schwer war. Er kehrte in den kalten, kahlen Raum zurück, wandte sich dem Wandteppich zu und hielt die Kerzen höher, um besser sehen zu können. Er lehnte den Kopf leicht zurück und verengte die Augen, und fragte sich, wer mit noch halbwegs gesundem Menschenverstand eine solche Szene knüpfen würde. Es war eine grausame, blutige Szene, eine Szene des Schreckens und des Todes. Einige koboldartige Geschöpfe mit langen Fingernägeln, großen Füßen, langen Fangzähnen und dunkelroten Augen grinsten bösartig einige Menschen an. Die Leute, die meisten von ihnen Frauen und Kinder, hatten ihre Münder in stummen Schreien geöffnet; ihre verschreckten Mienen konnte man sogar auf dem grob geknüpften Bild erkennen. Einige der Kreaturen stachen ihre Finger in die Hälse der wenigen Männer und zahlreichen Frauen oder kratzten ihnen der Länge nach über das Gesicht. Einer schnitt sogar tief in den hervorstehenden Bauch einer offensichtlich schwangeren Frau.

"Diese Leute brauchen dringend ein paar neue Hobbys," murmelte Draco und starrte die Bilder noch einen Moment länger an. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, benutzte er seine freie Hand, um den Wandteppich zur Seite zu schieben. Er hatte erwartet die Wand zu sehen, oder vielleicht auch noch eine Art Durchgang, doch zu seiner Überraschung stand dort ein Stuhl.

"Stuhl?" sagte er sogar laut, nun ziemlich verwirrt. Es war dort eine Nische in der Wand, die nur gerade so groß war, dass ein hochlehniger, dunkelgrüner, samtener Stuhl hineinpasste. Mit dem Wandteppich an seinem Platz war dieser Ort vollkommen uneinsehbar. Es war jedoch ein seltsamer Platz, um sich hinzusetzen, weil der Wandteppich dann an die Knie der bestimmten Person stoßen würde. War es vielleicht nur ein Versteck für den Stuhl? Oder war es von Wichtigkeit?

Draco seufzte und ließ den Vorhang zurück an seinen Platz fallen. Während er sich umdrehte, und den Raum verließ, versuchte er sich einzureden, dass es wirklich nicht so wichtig war, zu wissen, warum ein Lehnstuhl an so einem seltsamen Ort stand. Es spielte überhaupt keine Rolle. Aber warum war hinter einem so scheußlichen Wandteppich verborgen?

XXX

Ginny fühlte sich, als müsse sie gleich sterben. Maria hatte, wie es schien, das Korsett zwanzig Mal enger geschnürt, als normal. Als sie darüber gejammert hatte, dass sie nicht atmen könne, hatte die Magd schlicht gesagt, "Ihr werdet in der Öffentlichkeit auftreten, Hoheit. Dafür müsst Ihr schick aussehen."

"Also willst du, dass ich vor den Augen aller dieser Leute ohnmächtig werde, nur damit ich diese verrückte... ungesunde... dürre Taille haben kann?" schoss Ginny atemlos zurück.

"Ach, Hoheit," war die einzige Antwort, die sie darauf erhielt.

In der Kutsche auf dem Weg ins Theater (es waren noch drei andere Kutschen zu ihrer Begleitung dabei, also hatte sie keine Angst angegriffen zu werden), saß sie angespannt da und rutschte die ganze Zeit unwohl hin und her. Draco, der ihr genau gegenübersaß, da sie nur zu Zweit in der Kutsche fuhren, grinste sie schadenfreudig an.

"Rutscht dir gerade die Unterhose in den Hintern?" fragte er. Sie warf ihm einen Todesblick zu.

"Halt die Klappe, Draco."

Die Fahrt dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten - zwanzig Minuten reinster Folter für Ginnys Seiten und Bauch. Wenn sie in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehrte, würde sie sicher eine Art medizinisches Wunder sein, da alle ihrer Innereien an seltsame Plätze verschoben worden waren.

"Also sind wir die einzigen, die zu diesem Ding gehen?" fragte Draco, um ihr Schweigen zu durchbrechen. Ginny versuchte durch die vielen Schichten ihrer Kleidung, bei ihrer Achselhöhle ihre Finger in das Korsett zu schieben, um es leicht zu lockern. Es funktionierte nicht.

"Na ja, ich weiß, dass Maria noch mitkommt, aber sie ist in einer der anderen Kutschen," sagte sie und blickte nach unten. Dadurch zwickte der hohe Kragen nur noch mehr an ihrem Hals. "Warum kommt Elle eigentlich nicht mit?"

"Sie war doch auch nicht eingeladen, oder?" schoss Draco mit einer Miene zurück, als sei der Grund doch offensichtlich. Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Dann sah sie wieder nach unten, nochmals mit ihrem verdammten Korsett beschäftigt. Sie versuchte, vorne über ihrer Brust daran zu ziehen und seufzte laut.

"Mein Busen ist auf jeden Fall in Sicherheit. Der wird sich die ganze Nacht nicht bewegen, da bin ich mir sicher," sagte sie.

"Soll ich dir da vielleicht etwas lockern?" fragte Draco mit Unschuldsmiene.

"Vergiss es!" schnappte Ginny.

Schließlich hielt die Kutsche an und jemand öffnete von außen die Tür. Daneben stand ein junger Mann, starr wie eine Statue. Für einen Augenblick war Ginny unsicher, was sie tun sollte, also ging Draco voraus und stieg als erster hinaus. Als sie anfing, sich zu erheben, bot der Mann ihr seine Hand an und sie gebrauchte sie zur Balance in ihren schweren Röcken, um äußerst unelegant hinaus zu springen. Sie waren ganz nahe am Eingang des Theaters, wo schon eine Menschenmenge stand und darauf wartete eingelassen zu werden. Alle schienen zu verstummen, als Ginny hinaustrat und aller Augen wandten sich ihr zu. Sie lief knallrot an, denn ihr war vollkommen bewusst, dass man in ihrer Position definitiv nicht einfach so aus einer Kutsche hüpfen durfte.

"Braucht Ihr einen Arm, Eure Hoheit?"

Ginny riss den Kopf herum, als sie diese bekannte Stimme hörte und sah Tom Riddle, der wie aus dem Nichts an ihrer Seite aufgetaucht war. Ihr stockte der Atem und ihr Blut schien sofort zu gefrieren. Seine wunderschönen Augen hielten ihre gefangen und sie zitterte unwillkürlich.

_Oh nein,_ dachte sie, _Was tut er denn hier? Ich will ihn hier nicht haben!_

Doch was konnte sie schon tun? Während sie da wie ein Idiot glotzend dastand, fasste Tom ihr Schweigen als Ja auf und umfasste grinsend mit einer Hand ihren Arm. Seine Berührung war warm und menschlich, ganz anders, als sie gewesen war, als Ginny heiß und krank im Bett gelegen war. Seine Hitze schien sie aus ihrer Starre erwecken und sie warf Draco einen Blick zu. Er war ihnen zugewandt, stand auf Ginnys anderer Seite und starrte Tom mit unleserlicher Miene und leicht verengten Augen an.

"Eure Hoheit?" fragte Tom und sah sie seltsam an, "Sollen wir gehen?"

Er gestikulierte in Richtung Theater. Ginny atmete tief ein und entzog ihren Arm seinem Griff, während sie sich schnell eine Entschuldigung ausdachte.

"Eigentlich," sagte sie ölig und schaffte es sogar, ihre Mundwinkel hochzuziehen, sodass es einem Lächeln ähnlich sah, "habe ich Draco schon versprochen, dass er mich begleiten darf, nicht wahr, Draco?"

Sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern packte seinen Arm und fing an, so schnell zu gehen, wie sie konnte. Es gab einen schmalen Durchgang durch die Menge, den sie nahmen und so gelangten sie als allererstes in das Theater. In der schlicht aussehenden Eingangshalle sah sie Francis, der sie ebenfalls bemerkte und angrinste. Er winkte sie hinüber.

"Wer ist das?" flüsterte Draco.

"Francis. Ein Lieutenant. Meine Mutter ist irgendwie ein bisschen verknallt in ihn-"

"Wer ist das hässliche Mädchen neben ihm?"

Ginny sah hinüber an Francis Seite und musste Dracos Meinung von der, die Elsabeth sein musste, Recht geben. Sie war hässlich. Jedoch konnte Ginny nicht eine bestimmte Sache sagen, die das arme Mädchen so abscheulich machte. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, es sei ihre Nase, obwohl die ein bisschen zu groß geraten war. Doch sie konnte auch nicht sagen, es seien ihre Augen, die von so bleichem Blau waren, dass sie im Zusammenspiel mit ihrer noch bleicheren Haut, richtig krank aussahen. Auch waren es nicht nur ihre dünnen Lippen. Sie hatte einfach etwas an sich, das sie hässlich erscheinen ließ. Dazu kam noch, dass sie aussah, als hätte sie seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gebadet. Ihr strähniges Haar hing schlaff um ihre weißen Wangen. Auch hatte Ginny den leisen Verdacht, dass sie kein Korsett trug, auch wenn ihre Taille schmaler aussah, als Ginnys sich anfühlte.

"Eure Hoheiten," sagte Francis breit lächelnd, als sie sie erreichten. Er wandte seine Augen Draco zu. "Ihr erinnert Euch an meine wundervolle Tochter Elsabeth, nicht?"

Draco schenkte Elsabeth ein dünnlippiges Lächeln. "Aber natürlich," sagte er gekünstelt freundlich.

Sie lächelte ihn kurz und unsicher an, wobei sie ihre gelben Zähne entblößte. Sie wirkte so verängstigt und niedlich; Ginny war versucht Draco eine Ohrfeige zu geben, weil er so unfreundlich war.

"Wir werden zuerst hineingehen," verkündete Francis und blickte über Ginnys Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass fast ihre ganze Eskorte, Tom und Maria eingeschlossen, hereingekommen waren. Sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen; die Königin hatte durchgesetzt, dass die Schlossgarde Ginny bei dem Schauspiel begleitete. Ein Mann, der der Besitzer des Theaters sein musste, führte sie hinauf in ihre Loge, die drei Reihen, von je etwa sieben Sitzen hatte. Das Theater selbst war eigentlich eher schlicht, das einzig Farbige waren die roten Samtsitze. Auch die Bühne sah einfach aus, mit einem dunklen zugezogenem Vorhang. Ginny ging sicher, dass sie nicht in der Nähe von Tom saß. Sie landete schließlich in der ersten Reihe zwischen Francis und Elsabeth, wobei Elsabeth ganz am Ende der Reihe saß. Draco saß auf Francis anderer Seite und Tom saß neben ihm. Der Rest von Ginnys Gefolge wartete draußen im Gang, denn sie waren nicht eingeladen worden, das Schauspiel mit anzusehen. Ginny wollte Maria fragen, ob sie blieb, doch die Magd verschwand, bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte. Sie hatte eigentlich geplant, schweigend dazusitzen und zuzusehen, wie sich das Theater füllte, doch Elsabeth lehnte sich herüber und flüsterte, "Habt Ihr diese abscheuliche Magd immer noch nicht gehen lassen?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig und leise. Ginny sah sie mit vor Überraschung zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Meinst du Maria?" fragte sie, "Sie gehen lassen?"

"Natürlich ist es Eure Entscheidung, Eure Hoheit," sagte Elsabeth hastig und versuchte ein wässriges Lächeln. Dann wandte sie sich ab und blickte wieder nach vorne und ließ die verwirrte Ginny mit der Frage, was sie wohl damit gemeint hatte, allein. Doch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, kamen einige andere Leute in die Loge, um sie zu grüßen. Sie verbeugten oder knicksten alle, die Männer erzählten ihr, wie atemberaubend sie aussah, und die Frauen verkündeten, wie wundervoll ihr Kleid war. Ginny hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wer sie alle waren, doch lächelte und nickte ihnen zu, wobei sie Elsabeths seltsame Erwähnung aus ihrem Bewusstsein verdrängte. Bis zum Anfang der Vorstellung, kamen alle Herrschaften aus der höheren Gesellschaft zu ihr und gingen, nachdem sie mit ihr gesprochen hatten, die Reihe hinunter zu Draco, um ihn zu grüßen. Einmal, als sie seinen Blick traf, hob er kurz eine gelangweilte Augenbraue, was sie zum Lächeln brachte. Schließlich waren alle gegangen. Oder besser hatten alle, die geblieben waren, sich auf andere Plätze in der Loge gesetzt und nervten sie nicht mehr. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung versuchte sie sich zurück in ihren Sitz sinken zu lassen, was nur dazu führte, dass sie ihre Unterwäsche zwickte. Sie richtete sich sofort wieder auf. Es überraschte sie, als sich der Vorhang plötzlich hob und eine Welle der Stille durch das Theater ging. Ginny hatte erwartet, dass man die Kerzen ausblasen würde, doch die erste Szene begann und die Kerzen brannten noch.

_Das muss sein, sonst ist auf der Bühne zu wenig Licht,_ erkannte sie. Doch das war nicht das einzige, das sie überraschte. Sie hatte großartige Kostüme und aufwendige Szenerien erwartet, natürlich weil Shakespeare selbst die Aufführung inszeniert hatte; er wollte doch höchstwahrscheinlich nichts als das Beste für sein Schauspiel. Aber die Kleidung der Schauspieler sah gewöhnlich aus, nicht einmal so fein, wie das, was Ginny trug. Auch der Hintergrund war ziemlich schlicht, ganz ohne Hilfsmittel. Verwirrt fragte sich Ginny, ob es vielleicht doch kein so großes Ereignis war. Doch die ersten Zeilen des Stücks zeigten ihr, dass sie falsch lag.

„Nun rückt, Hippolyta, die Hochzeitsstunde,

Mit Eil heran, vier frohe Tage bringen

Den neuen Mond: doch, o wie langsam nimmt

Der alte ab! Er hält mein Sehnen hin,

Gleich einer Witwe, deren dürres Alter

Von ihres Stiefsohns Renten lange zehrt."

Der Schauspieler sprach mit soviel Gefühl und Leidenschaft, dass Ginny sofort klar wurde, dass die Vorstellung absolut umwerfend sein würde. Sie war innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken vollkommen fasziniert. Doch egal, wie wundervoll es war, sie fühlte sich nicht wohl. Es brachte sie fast um, so lange still zu sitzen. Sie würde bald aufstehen und sich die Beine vertreten müssen, das wusste sie.

Der Szenenwechsel war schwer erkennbar und ohne Gebrauch des Vorhangs, dennoch verstand Ginny, was vor sich ging. Sie war von der Professionalität sehr überrascht, die alle ausübten, die in dem Stück mitwirkten. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Leute dieser Zeit die Schauspielerei so ernst nahmen. Offenbar hatte sie falsch gelegen.

Schließlich, gegen Ende der ersten Szene des dritten Aktes, hielt Ginny es nicht mehr aus. Sie lehnte sich hinüber zu Francis.

„Ich muss ein wenig frische Luft schnappen," wisperte sie und stand auf, wobei sie sich zwang würdevoll zu wirken. Dann schwebte sie aus der Loge, doch spürte dabei die Augen einiger, die in der Nähe hinter ihr saßen, auf sich. Diese Frauen waren ja an Korsetts gewöhnt; sie hatten einfach zu akzeptieren, dass sie es nicht war. Sogar in der verlassenen Eingangshalle konnte sie Titania vom Theater her sagen hören, „Kommt, führt ihn hin zu meinem Heiligtume! Mich dünkt, von Tränen blinke…"

Ginny ging ein wenig auf und ab und gebrauchte dabei ihre Hände, um das Korsett herum zu schieben. Nichts schien zu funktionieren. Sie konnte nichts machen, um ihre verdammten Kleider bequemer zu machen. Sie entschloss sich, dass sie, in dem Augenblick, da sie wieder in ihrem Schloss war, sich die Kleider vom Leib reißen und nackt schlafen würde. Jetzt würde sie alles, aber auch alles, dafür geben, Jeans und ein T-Shirt tragen zu können.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Eure Hoheit?" fragte jemand hinter ihr.

Ginny schrak zusammen und fuhr herum. Es war Tom. Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie er die Eingangshalle betreten hatte. Schnell sah sie sich um und betete, dass noch jemand anderes in der Nähe war. Doch dem war nicht so. Sie war allein mit ihm und das beruhigte das unwohle Gefühl in ihrem Magen nicht im Mindesten. Es brodelte unangenehm und verschlimmerte ihren Gemütszustand nur noch mehr.

„Warum bist du hier draußen?" fragte sie hastig und blickte über seine Schulter. Er kam aus genau der Richtung in die sie rennen musste, um in der Nähe von Menschen zu sein, wo er ihr nichts antun konnte; so musste sie wohl entweder an ihm vorbei oder sich umdrehen und aus dem Gebäude rennen. Wenn sie sich für das Letztere entschied, würde er sie hetzen und gewinnen.

„Ihr saht etwas bleich aus, als ihr die Loge verließt," sagte er und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie es mochte, wie er sie anstarrte oder nicht. „Ich kam, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Mir geht es gut," sagte sie sehr schnell, „Du kannst gehen. Ich wollte mir nur ein wenig die Beine vertreten."

„Ihr fürchtet mich." Es war keine Frage oder eine Meinung. Es war eine Feststellung, und er wusste es. „Warum?"

Sie traf seinen Blick und zwang sich, dieses Mal nicht wegzusehen. Sie reckte das Kinn und antwortete deutlich, „Musst du das wirklich fragen?"

„Ja."

Ginny sog die Luft ein. Sein Lächeln war verblasst; doch auch wenn er wütend war, zeigte er es nicht.

„Du bist ein Mörder."

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er es leugnete. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sich sein Gesicht vor Besorgnis und Überraschung verzog, dass sich seinen wunderschönen Augen sich weiteten und Schmerz widerspiegelten. Doch stattdessen tat er genau das, was sie eigentlich hätte erwarten sollen. Er lächelte. Ein schauriges Lächeln, dessen eisiger Griff bis in ihr tiefstes Inneres zu gelangen schien. Er verschränkte die Arme, wobei seine Finger gespreizt auf seinen schwarzen Ärmeln lagen, und trat einen Schritt vor. Unwillkürlich trat sie zurück.

„Du bist nicht dumm, nicht wahr, Ginny?" fragte er sanft, wobei seine Stimme sich gefährlich bei ihr einschmeichelte. Es bewirkte, dass sich die kleinen Härchen in ihrem Genick aufstellten.

„Du hast mich in dem Moment erkannt, als du mich gesehen hast."

Sie versuchte vergeblich, zu schlucken. Er kam noch einen Schritt näher. Ihr Gehirn hatte genug Probleme damit, vernünftige Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn, sie auszusprechen. Anstatt stolperte sie weiter rückwärts bis ihr Rücken gegen eine Wand stieß. Dann bemerkte sie, dass ihre Beine ihr nicht mehr gehorchten und sie nicht dorthin trugen, wohin sie wollte.

„Du weißt, was ich bin," sagte er langsam, sein Lächeln verblasste. „Dass du nicht hierher gehörst – dass ich ebenfalls nicht hierher gehöre."

Er hörte nicht auf, näher zu kommen, bevor er direkt vor ihr stand, sein Blick hielt den ihren fest. Sie konnte weder wegsehen noch weglaufen, obwohl sie es verzweifelt versuchte. Er übte eine Art Zauber auf sie aus, hielt sie hier und sie wusste nicht, wie sie dem ein Ende machen konnte.

Sie schaffte es zu schlucken und fand auch ihre Stimme wieder.

„Du hast uns hierher gebracht," sagte sie, stolz auf ihren festen, scharfen Ton.

„Ja." Ein schwaches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Wie? In unserer – in meiner Zeit bist du tot. Beide Formen von dir."

Ginny versuchte mit der Wand zu verschmelzen, zu verschwinden. Erfolglos.

„Ich werde dir alles erzählen," murmelte er mit einem letzten Schritt auf sie zu, womit er jede Distanz zwischen ihnen zunichte machte. Sein Körper gegen ihren gepresst, war warm, doch in einer fürchterlichen Weise. Sie wollte ihn abwehren, wollte ihn von sich los haben, doch nun hatte er sie in die Enge getrieben. Nun bereute sie, die Mauer als Schutz gesucht zu haben. Warum war sie nur so dumm?

„Ich werde dir alles erzählen," wiederholte Tom, und fügte hinzu, „aber noch nicht jetzt."

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Sie befahl sich selbst sich zu beruhigen und einen Ausweg zu suchen. Wenn sie zuließ, dass er ihr Angst einjagte, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah oder ihm nahe war, würde er Macht über sie gewinnen. Er würde sie übernehmen. Das konnte sie nicht erlauben. Sie musste ihm zeigen, dass er sie nicht verängstigte. Selbst wenn er es tat.

„Wieso nicht jetzt?" fragte sie leise, doch deutlich. Sich fuhr sich schnell mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe. „Es spricht doch nichts dagegen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Du wirst die Aufführung verpassen," antwortete er mit samtweicher Stimme. In seinen Augen glitzerte nun ein hungriger Ausdruck, der ihr Herz vor Angst noch schneller schlagen ließ.

„Das ist egal," sagte sie und hob langsam die Hände. Sie drückte ihre Handballen gegen seine Brust, doch er grinste nur, als sie es tat. „Also geh jetzt zurück und sage mir – warum hast du Draco und mich hierher gebracht?"

Als sie anfing ihn wegzuschieben, schnellten seine eigenen Hände nach oben und umschlossen ihre Handgelenke. Er riss ihre Handballen von sich und schlug sie gegen die Wand neben ihren Schultern. Schrecken erfüllte sie wieder, doch sie zwang sich ihn nicht zu zeigen. Es kostete sie ihre ganze Kraft, eine ruhige Miene zu bewahren, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihre Augen verrieten, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Es gibt eine Sache, die du über mich wissen musst, Ginny," sagte er gehässig. Er erinnerte sie plötzlich an eine Schlange, mit den verengten, leicht geröteten Augen. „Du sagst mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe. Das ist es, das mich am meisten verärgert, Ginny, und du willst mich sicher nicht verärgern."

„Du tust mir weh," sagte sie leise. Da grinste er wieder leicht wahnsinnig, mit immer noch leicht roten Augen. Er lehnte seinen Kopf neben ihren und hauchte ihr ins Ohr, „Ich habe dir nur noch nicht genug wehgetan."

Als er wieder ihren Blick traf, hatte sie all ihre Wut zusammengenommen und starrte ihn an.

_Lass ihn nicht deine Angst sehen_, befahl sie sich selbst.

„Wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt," zischte sie hasserfüllt, „werde ich schreien. Und es bestehen keine großen Chancen, dass meine Mutter dich aus deinem Verhängnis retten wird, wenn du dabei erwischt wurdest, wie du eine Prinzessin bedrohst."

Er lächelte sie nur beinahe fröhlich an.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, Ginny?" fragte er sanft, „Ich besitze diese Welt. Sie existiert nicht. Ich habe sie erschaffen. Ich kann sie kontrollieren und habe deshalb mehr Macht als deine Mutter."

Ginny schluckte bei dieser Antwort schwer, unsicher, was sie nun sagen sollte. Sie vergaß ihre Angst zu verbergen… und dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Wenn du sie erschaffen hast," begann sie schwach, „warum hast du dann D-,"

„Ginny," sagte eine andere, sehr wohl bekannte Stimme. Draco. Tom ließ ihre Hände los, trat schnell zurück und drehte sich gleichmütig um. Draco durchquerte die Eingangshalle mit seinen üblichen großen Schritten und einem nüchternen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er hielt neben Tom an.

„Habt ihr Spaß?" fragte er düster. Ginny war noch nie in ihrem Leben so glücklich gewesen, ihn zu sehen. Sofort vergaß sie, Tom nach dem Grund für Dumbledore zu fragen, wenn es doch seine eigene Welt war, und eilte an Dracos Seite.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, wer uns hierher gebracht hat, Draco," sagte sie und fühlte sich nun, da er bei ihr war, schon viel sicherer. Draco musterte Tom, der ihn angrinste.

„Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen wollt, ich verpasse die Aufführung," verkündete er ölig. Und ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick glitt er an ihnen vorbei und verließ die Eingangshalle; Ginny Angst ging mit ihm.

„Und wieder einmal hast du es geschafft, an einem günstigen Zeitpunkt zu erscheinen, wobei ich dich ein paar Minuten früher auch gut hätte gebrauchen können," sagte Ginny an Draco gewandt.

„Was hat er getan?" fragte er.

„Er hat mich bedroht, zugegeben, dass er ein Mörder ist und uns hierher gebracht hat," sagte sie mit einem Achselzucken, als sei das keine große Sache, „Er sagte, er hätte diese Welt erschaffen." Draco nickte, bevor auch er an Dumbledore dachte.

„Doch wenn er sie erschaffen hat, warum ist dann Dumbledore hier?"

„Ich war gerade dabei, ihn das zu fragen," sagte Ginny, „Doch du hast uns unterbrochen." Er grinste.

„Das nächste Mal werde ich darauf achten, euch eure Unterhaltung zu Ende führen zu lassen," sagte er gehässig. Sie entschied, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Wenn er Dumbledore hier eingebaut hat, dann muss das heißen, dass wir ihm nicht vertrauen können."

„Dumbledore nicht vertrauen?"

„Na, glaubst du, Tom würde einen netten Dumbledore in diese Welt setzen, einer, der uns helfen kann?" fragte sie, „Er versucht doch offensichtlich jeden in dieser Zeit gegen uns zu stimmen. Harry, meine Eltern… und er ist es wahrscheinlich auch gewesen, der Alexandria hatte umziehen lassen. Und dann hat er all die Stadtbewohner vergessen lassen, dass es sie je gab."

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er das tun sollte," sagte Draco.

„Ich auch nicht," gab sie zu, „Er hat es auch nicht erklärt."

„Bevor wir diese Welt verlassen, wird er es," schwor Draco.

„Aber…" Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihr etwas Beunruhigendes einfiel. „Wenn er diese Welt beherrscht, gibt es keinen Weg, wie wir fliehen könnten. Jedenfalls nicht ohne seine Hilfe. Und glaubst du wirklich, er wird uns in unsere Zeit zurückkehren lassen, nur weil wir es wollen?"

Draco starrte sie an und wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden," sagte er. Ginny nickte zögernd, auch wenn sie nicht sehr überzeugt war. Erst als sie schon auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Loge waren, wurde ihr klar, was er gesagt hatte.

„_Wir_ werden einen Weg finden." Er hatte wohl schließlich eingesehen, dass er ihr helfen musste, den Rückweg zu finden. Obwohl sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob gerade sie beide in Zusammenarbeit, sich selbst retten konnten.

XXX

Als Draco wieder zu seinem Sitz zurückgekehrt war, starrte er Tom unverwandt an, doch nur um ignoriert zu werden und bemerkte, dass ihm die Aufführung nicht gefiel. In seinem Gehirn rasten tausend Gedanken hin und her, unbehagliche waren es, die ihn sich unwohl fühlen ließen. In einem hatte Ginny Recht. Wenn Tom diese Welt erschaffen hatte, gab es keinen Fluchtweg. Er hatte sie beide, die einzigen zwei, die wussten, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen, mit einer bestimmten Absicht hierher gebracht. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es keine gute. Sie war sicher böse und würde darin enden, dass die ganze Welt unter der Herrschaft Riddles lebte. Nach wie es ihm vorkam, Stunden war das Stück endlich zu Ende. Der Applaus war ohrenbetäubend und hielt für mehrere Minuten an. Draco blieb sitzen, als alle um ihn herum aufstanden, darunter auch Ginny, obwohl ihr Gesicht düster war, und sie sicher nicht darüber nachdachte, wie wunderbar die Aufführung gewesen war. Schließlich war es Zeit zu gehen. Draco erhob sich, doch bemerkte, dass noch einige weitere wichtige Leute zum Grüßen gekommen waren. Für weitere fünf Minuten sagte er allen stirnrunzelnd ‚auf Wiedersehen', die sich vor ihm verbeugten.

„Kommt, Eure Hoheit," grinste Francis an Ginny gewandt und gestikulierte sie als erstes nach draußen vor die Loge. „Mr Shakespeare würde Euch gerne treffen, wenn Ihr die Zeit dafür habt."

„Nein, hat sie nicht," schnappte Draco, der sich schon danach sehnte, endlich gehen zu können. Aus Gründen, die er sich nicht richtig erklären konnte, mochte er es nicht, wenn sie in Toms Nähe war. Es machte ihn nervös. Ginny spannte ihre Wangenknochen an und schoss Draco einen Blick zu, der deutlich besagte, dass er den Mund halten solle. Dann lächelte sie Francis sehr gezwungen an.

„Natürlich," versicherte sie ihm, „Doch wollen wir uns nicht zu viel Zeit damit lassen."

Also folgte Draco Ginny, Francis, seiner hässlichen Tochter und ein paar Leibwachen hinter die Bühne. Draco suchte den Mann, den er auf den Portraits gesehen hatte, mit wundervoller Kleidung und braunem Haar. Der Mann jedoch, der schließlich auf Ginny zuging, war groß, dünn und alt. Seine Haare waren schneeweiß und seine Kleider waren in Wirklichkeit ein bisschen schäbig, ganz so, als hätte er sie seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr gewechselt. Doch in dem Augenblick, da er Ginny sah, kniete er sich auf ein Bein und streckte eine Hand aus. Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie ihm ihre Finger zum Handkuss hinstreckte, wobei sie rot anlief.

„Eure Hoheit, ich bin hocherfreut, dass Ihr heute Abend gekommen seid," sagte er, während er sich wieder erhob. Er erblickte Draco und verbeugte sich tief. „Euch soll dasselbe gelten," fügte er hinzu. Draco nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er es gehört hatte. Nur Shakespeare würde so etwas sagen. _Euch soll dasselbe gelten_.

„Wünscht Ihr eine Führung durch das Theater?" fragte er höflich. Ginny sah unsicher aus, während Draco versuchte, ihren Blick zu fangen, und den Kopf schüttelte, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie Nein sagen sollte, doch sie sah ihn nicht an.

Jedoch schaffte sie es, ihrem versnobten Ruf gerecht zu werden, indem sie den Kopf schüttelte und ablehnte, auch wenn sie es sehr freundlich tat.

„Eigentlich bin ich schon sehr müde. Steht das Angebot länger?"

Shakespeare hob die Augenbrauen, da er offensichtlich nicht verstand, was sie meinte. Ginny wurde noch eine Spur röter und fügte hinzu, „Ich werde nach der Hochzeit wiederkommen."

„Sehr gut, Eure Hoheit." Sein schmales, doch warmes Lächeln kehrte zurück und er verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal. Dann nahm Francis Ginny am Ellbogen, wobei er seine Tochter vollkommen ignorierte und führte sie aus dem Theater.

XXX

Ginny konnte nicht schlafen. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, fest eingewickelt in ihre vielen Decken, während das Holz im Kamin glomm. Aber ihre Gedanken kreisten um das, was Tom ihr gesagt hatte. Was konnte sie gegen ihn und ihre Lage tun? Nichts? Würde sie sich einfach so selbst erlauben, aufzugeben und zu akzeptieren, dass es nichts gab, das sie oder Draco tun könnten?

_Es muss etwas geben,_ widersprach sie sich selbst in Gedanken. _Es muss einen Weg geben._

Und wenn Dumbledore doch nicht böse war? Würde das irgendeinen Sinn ergeben? Dass Tom ihn absichtlich in diese Welt setzte, nur um es ihnen leichter zu machen? Nein, das war unsinnig. Daraus konnte sie nur einen Schluss ziehen, nämlich den, dass Dumbledore ihnen nicht helfen würde. Außerdem, wie sollte sie überhaupt wissen, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte oder nicht? Das konnte sie nicht; sie konnte sich nie absolut sicher sein, dass er auf ihrer Seite war. Von ihm war keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Ginny setzte sich seufzend auf. Sie fühlte sich ruhelos und ein wenig überfüllt. Sie warf die Decken zurück, langte nach einer Nachtrobe und zog dazu noch ein paar Schuhe an, die wohl so etwas Ähnliches wie Schlappen sein mussten. Dann trat sie hinaus in den dunklen, kühlen Gang. Es war so dunkel, ruhig und still, dass sie fast einen Herzschlag bekommen hätte, als ihr jemand die Schulter tätschelte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken und wirbelte herum, nur um Marias vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Kind, was macht Ihr um diese Zeit hier draußen?" wisperte sie. Ginny musterte sie von oben bis unten und legte dabei eine Hand auf ihr Herz, um es zu beruhigen. Maria hatte immer noch ihre Alltagskleidung an. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Schläfst du denn nie?"

Sie war ein bisschen atemlos von ihrem Schrecken. Sogar in dem fahlen Licht sah sie Maria lächeln.

„Ich habe keine Zeit zu schlafen, Hoheit. Ich bereite immer noch die Hochzeit vor und das ist wirklich viel Arbeit."

Ginny fühlte einen Wutschwall gegen ihre Mutter in sich aufsteigen, weil sie ihr Personal so hart arbeiten ließ. Sie legte Maria eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Geh ins Bett, Maria," befahl sie sanft, „Mir ist die Hochzeit sowieso ziemlich egal."

„Das sagt Ihr jetzt, doch wenn an Weihnachten nicht alles perfekt ist, werdet Ihr es bereuen," gab sie hartnäckig zurück.

„Doch ziehe dich für heute Nacht zurück, ja?" sagte Ginny und wickelte die Robe fester um sich. „Ich gehe nur noch ein wenig spazieren, bevor ich ebenfalls wieder ins Bett gehe."

„Nun gut, Eure Hoheit. Doch Ihr solltet auch ein wenig schlafen. Ihr müsst die Kräfte wiedererlangen, die Ihr bei Eurer Krankheit verloren habt."

„Ja, Maria," sagte Ginny, schenkte ihr zum Abschied ein Lächeln, drehte sich um und ging. Ginny wusste schon, dass sie nach draußen wollte, doch als sie die große Vorderhalle betrat, sah sie, dass einige Männer die Tür bewachten. Stirnrunzelnd drehte sie sich um und ging auf die Suche nach einem anderen Ausgang, worauf sie überlegte, dass sicher in der Küche oder in der Nähe davon einer sein musste. Ginny ging dieses Mal sicher, dass die Küche wirklich dunkel und verlassen war, sie wollte nämlich sicher nicht, dass Draco wieder wie aus dem Nichts erschien und auf sie fiel. Na ja, der Auf-Sie-Fallen-Teil wäre vielleicht nicht so schlimm, aber sie hatte sich eben schon fast in die Hosen gemacht, als Maria ihr auf die Schulter geklopft hatte und wenn sie nun jemand aus der Dunkelheit ansprang, würde ihr das wohl den Rest geben. Wie sie vermutet hatte, führte eine unbewachte Tür in den Küchen nach draußen. Sie schlüpfte hinaus in die kalte, ruhige Nacht und fing in dem Moment, da die Luft ihre Wangen berührte, an zu zittern. Während sie auf dem eisigen, harten Schnee vom Schloss wegging, blickte sie hinauf zum Himmel. Es war eine klare Nacht, mit Millionen von Sternen, die den dunklen Samt wie Diamanten bestückten. Hier gab es keine Muggellichter, die die Schönheit der Nacht ersticken konnten. Trotz der Kälte lächelte Ginny und genoss die Ruhe der Welt um sie herum. Sie hielt nahe dem Rand des Gartens an und ließ sich auf einer steinernen Bank nieder. Mehr Gedanken füllten ihren Kopf, von dem einen Aufregenden, dass sie Shakespeare getroffen hatte, zu dem anderen Erschreckenden, dass sie und Draco vielleicht nie mehr in ihre Zeit zurückkehren konnten. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie gezwungen war zu bleiben? Würde sie Draco heiraten, mit ihm Kinder großziehen und das Land regieren, wie es vorhergesehen war? Immer mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass Tom in der Nähe war und mit ihren Leben anstellen konnte, was er wollte? Oder würde sie weglaufen? Sich jeglicher Verantwortung, die sie innehatte, wenn sie verheiratet war, entziehen und versuchen, sich vor Tom zu verstecken?

_Das ist nicht möglich,_ erkannte sie. _Wenn Tom diese Welt beherrscht, kann er mich finden. Leicht._

Sie seufzte tief und fragte sich, warum plötzlich alles so kompliziert für sie war. Jede Lösung, die sie sich überlegt hatte, funktionierte nicht mehr. Sie steckte fest und wusste nicht, wie sie sich selbst befreien sollte.

„Du wirst dir wieder eine Lungenentzündung einfangen, wenn du noch weiter hier draußen bleibst."

Ginny zuckte zusammen, als sie Dracos Stimme hörte und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen, wie er aus dem Schatten des Schlosses näher trat. Er war immer noch angezogen, seine Miene war ausdruckslos und sein Atem stieg in kleinen Wölkchen aus seinem Mund. Er hielt vor ihr an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich musste nachdenken," sagte sie, betrachtete ihre Finger, die in ihrem Schoß lagen und zupfte an ihren Nägeln. „Es ist schön hier draußen."

„Es ist eisig hier draußen," korrigierte er und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dann wechselte er das Thema.

„Über was hast du nachgedacht?"

„Über was ich immer nachdenke," antwortete sie automatisch.

„Harry?" Im Sternenlicht sah sie ihn grinsen.

„Nein," schnappte sie und starrte ihn mit verengten Augen. „Ich habe überlegt, wie wir hier rauskommen könnten."

„Vielleicht sollten wie erst einmal herausfinden, für was uns Riddle hier überhaupt braucht," sagte Draco weise.

„Okay, dann geh doch und frag ihn," fauchte sie, obwohl sie gar nicht so scharf hatte klingen wollen.

„Er schien dich lieber zu mögen," grinste er.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an, bevor sie seufzte und ihr Blick weicher wurde.

„Es ist so hoffnungslos. Hast du irgendeine Idee, wie wir hier vielleicht rauskommen könnten?"

„Keine."

„Du hast damit angegeben, dass den Slytherins immer die besten Pläne einfallen. Also, warum dieses Mal nicht?"

„Ich habe gelogen," antwortete er schlicht. „Die Ravenclaws sind die Cleveren."

„Oh, das hilft uns nun wirklich weiter," murmelte sie, setzte einen Ellebogen auf ihren Oberschenkel und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hand. „Versuchst du wenigstens einen Weg zu finden?"

„Nein, ich will nämlich hier bleiben," sagte er, doch als sie zu ihm aufsah, sah sie sein Grinsen, „Natürlich habe ich es versucht. Doch mir fällt auch nicht mehr ein als dir."

Sie seufzte wieder, stand auf und traf seinen Blick.

„Wir müssen einfach weiter nachdenken," sagte sie mit einem Achselzucken, „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir damit geht, aber ich werde nicht in dieser Welt bleiben und mich dich heiraten lassen."

In seinen grundlosen grauen Augen blitzte ein Gefühl auf, doch es war so schnell verklungen, dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, was es war. Im nächsten Augenblick war es verschwunden und wieder durch seinen üblichen, ausdruckslosen Blick ersetzt.

„Ich stimme dir voll zu," sagte er leichthin. Da bemerkte sie plötzlich, wie nahe sie einander waren; ihre Körper waren nur Zentimeter entfernt. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, sie errötete und fühlte Schauer auf ihren Wangen. Warum musste er nur so verdammt süß sein? Warum konnte sie seine Lippen nicht aus ihren Gedanken verdrängen?

„Ich meine," begann sie, „auch wenn wir heiraten, ist es ja nicht so, dass es dann auch in der Zukunft gilt. Irgendwann müssen wir ja zurückkommen und, wenn wir hier heiraten, heißt das ja nicht, dass wir jetzt richtig verheiratet sind. Oder 400 Jahre von jetzt."

Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie gerade zu viel redete und dass ihre Wangen vor Verlegenheit brannten, doch sie laberte einfach weiter, um die Stille zu füllen. „Ich habe mir immer gesagt, dass ich nicht heiraten wolle, bevor ich mindestens 20 oder 25 bin und 17 ist nicht das Alter, das ich jemals in Betracht gezogen habe, wenn ich darüber-,"

„Ginny, hältst du jetzt die Klappe?" Er grinste sie an und machte sich schweigend über sie lustig.

„Okay," schnaufte sie und küsste ihn.

Zuerst war es sanft, warm und wundervoll. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie es war, von ihm geküsst zu werden, hatte nicht das bekannte Gefühl vergessen, von dem sie zittrige Knie bekam, das sie überkam, wenn sie an ihn gedrängt war.

_So will ich für den Rest meines Lebens geküsst werden_, dachte sie benebelt. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Schultern, seine Finger spielten mit ihren Haaren. Als der Kuss sich vertiefte, legte sie ihre Hände um seine Wangen, als wollte sie ihn bei sich halten, bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn an sich zog. Sie wollte, dass er nie wieder aufhörte, wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen, doch er schob sie plötzlich von sich. Die Abruptheit davon schoss wie ein eisiger Blitz durch sie, und zeigte ihr, wie sehr sie sich darin vertieft hatte.

„Ich dachte, du meintest, wir sollten das nicht tun?" wisperte er und sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange. Seine Augen bohrten in ihre; sie waren dunkel und fragend.

„Wir sollten es auch nicht tun," gab sie leise zu. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines, schiefes Lächeln. „Aber du willst es."

Es war eine einfache Aussage.

„Du nicht?" Sie suchte seinen Blick.

„Lass mich mal überlegen," sagte er, die Belustigung spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen Augen, „Es ist praktisch unmöglich, dass wir fliehen können, bevor wir heiraten."

Sie sah verwirrt drein. „Ja…"

„Wenn wir also heiraten, warum sollen wir dann nicht üben?"

Er wartete nicht einmal auf ihre Antwort. Stattdessen landete sein Mund sofort wieder auf ihrem und seine Zunge schob sich zwischen ihre Lippen. Das Gefühl davon fegte ihr Gehirn vollkommen leer und sie hatte keine Chance zu realisieren, was er gesagt hatte.

Sie waren so vertieft in einander, dass sie nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahmen, so sahen sie auch nicht, wie sie jemand von einem Fenster vom zweiten Stock aus beobachtete. Toms Zähne glitzerten im fahlen Licht und obwohl er lächelte, zeigte seine Miene keine Fröhlichkeit. Es war fast ein verrücktes Glühen. Er ließ den schweren Vorhang wieder an seinen Platz fallen und flüsterte einer rundlichen, kleineren Person, die neben ihm stand, etwas zu.

„Es funktioniert."

XXX

Please tell me what you think!

At LaraAnime: Ich beeile mich… War doch ein tolles, oder? Endlich geht's mit der Handlung mal vorwärts… x)

At Zutzi alias Susi: Das baut mich richtig auf, wenn mir jemand sagt, dass ich solange brauchen kann, wie ich will! Danke! Liebe Grüße…

At IndigoNightOwl: Oh ja, man glaubt es nicht, aber ich lebe noch…

At h0n3ym0on: Ja, klar, es muss ja ernster werden, schließlich wollen sie ja heiraten… Na ja…wollen? x)

At nichan: Danke, freu mich immer wieder über neue Leser! Es ist eine Übersetzung einer englischen Story und die hat insgesamt 20 Kapitel und da ich hier eins geteilt habe, werden es insgesamt 21 Chapters…

At nannachen: Schon wieder?

At TryPepper: Ja, wär schon schrecklich, wenn er's gewesen wäre…

At Aldavinur: Na ja, vielleicht meint sie mit der Überschrift, dass irgendjemand in Sachen Alexandria gelogen hat…

At LuckyShadow: Oh, ihr seid alle so nett und sagt mir, dass es gar nicht schlimm ist, wenn ich so lange brauche, ich habe aber trotzdem immer ein schlechtes Gewissen… Danke noch einmal!

At ArchAngelAzrael: Ne, der ist echt nicht so schlecht… x)

At Lara-Lynx: Ja, ich mach schon weiter… du wirst schon noch rausfinden, wer da alles mit drin steckt… x)

At Ninaissaja: Danke, danke… Aber ich mach das Übersetzen auch gerne… Es aber schon sehr viel Arbeit…

At blub: Danke! x)

At D.V.G.M.1: Es ist doch ein tolles, oder nicht? Und das nächste erst… und das danach… oohh… nein, ich will ja nicht fies sein…x)


	15. Chapter 14

Huhu

Leider hat dieses Chap wieder etwas länger gedauert… obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht so lang ist… naja, jedenfalls ist es leider wieder nicht gebetat, weil meine Beta im Urlaub ist (ich leider nicht)! Und ich wollte euch dann doch nicht sooo lange warten lassen, also ich hoffe, dass es nicht allzu schlimm ist!

All You Need Is Love

14. Ein letzter Mord

Draco hatte erwartet, dass die letzte Woche vor der Hochzeit nur so vorbeieilen würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass seine letzten Tage als Junggeselle mit einem Augenzwinkern vorbei sein würden. Stattdessen verging die Zeit furchtbar langsam. Er wünschte sich fast, es ginge schneller. Wenigstens hatte er auf der Hochzeit etwas zu tun. Da er als Hilfe nicht benötigt wurde, hatte er absolut nichts zu tun, während das ganz restliche Schloss herumwuselte und versuchte, alles vorzubereiten. Draco, Ginny und Elle hatten jedes Spiel, das man im Haus spielen konnte, eindeutig zu oft gespielt. Ein paar Mal hatten sich Draco und Ginny dick angezogen und waren in den kahlen Gärten spazieren gegangen. Sie hatten dabei nie geredet, doch trotzdem hatte er die Gänge immer wieder genossen, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Dennoch war es jeden Tag unglaublich kalt, da die Sonne immer hinter den grauen Wolken verborgen blieb. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wünschte er sich, der Schnee schmölze oder die Temperatur steige, sodass er das verdammte Gebäude verlassen konnte. Es begann in manchen Zimmern zu stinken. Er wusste warum; diese Leute waren nicht sehr erfolgreich, wenn es ums Putzen ging. Ginnys Eltern hielten abends nun immer große Festmähler ab, anstatt nur mit einigen wenigen des Königshauses zu essen. Sie luden viele Leute in die große Halle ein, wo sie aßen und Hofnarren zusahen, während Musik spielte. Draco hatte es geschafft, seinen Vater zu überreden, bei diesen sicher sehr vergnüglichen Ereignissen nicht anwesend sein zu müssen, doch Ginny wurde gezwungen, daran teilzunehmen. Am Heiligen Abend, dem Tag vor der Hochzeit, war das Schloss auf dem Höhepunkt der Vorbereitungen. Es schien, als sei er, egal wo er sich aufhielt, immer im Weg. Seufzend ging er, um Ginny zu suchen und sie zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht mit ihm spazieren gehen wollte. Die letzten sechs Tage hatte er dazu genutzt, sich im Schloss ein wenig zurechtzufinden. Er hatte nun keine Angst mehr, sich zu verirren. Und noch besser war, dass er nun wusste, in welchem Zimmer sich Ginny vielleicht aufhalten könnte, sodass er nicht mehr das ganze Schloss durchsuchen musste, um sie zu finden.

Sie brauchte gute zehn Minuten, um all ihre Kleider anzuziehen – ihre Magd Maria bestand darauf, sie abartig warm einzupacken, da sie ja immer noch ein wenig krank sein könnte – doch als sie endlich fertig war, begleitete sie Draco nach draußen. Er hatte sie seit dem letzten Mal vor sechs Tagen draußen im Garten nicht mehr berührt, geschweige denn geküsst. Doch mehrere Male am Tag, wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen, hatte er das Verlangen, sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Dieses Gefühl machte ihm Angst; doch anstatt, dass seine Gedanken an sie verblassten, wurden sie nur noch stärker. Natürlich half es da nichts, dass sie sich fast den ganzen Tag immerzu sahen, und dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie anwesend war, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen schien. Es brachte auch nichts, dass er ihre Küsse nicht aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen konnte. In der Tat schien wirklich nichts zu helfen. Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend durch den Garten gestapft waren, in dem die meisten Pflanzen und Bäume absolut kahl waren, fing Ginny zum ersten Mal an zu sprechen.

„Wir heiraten morgen."

Es sah sie an, doch ihr Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass sich alle ihre Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelten, doch dieses Mal nicht.

„Ich würde es nicht als richtige Heirat ansehen," sagte er mit einem Achselzucken und starrte geradeaus nach vorne, während sie langsam weitergingen. „Wenn wir wieder in der Zukunft sind, zählt es nicht mehr."

Als sie nicht antwortete, sah er sie wieder an. Dieses Mal sah sie verloren aus und ignorierte ihn erkennbar, obwohl sie sich absolut bewusst war, dass er sie anstarrte. Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich plötzlich zusammen und er blieb stehen. Als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr neben ihr lief, hielt auch sie an und warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu. Er versuchte ein Grinsen und sagte, „Schau doch nicht so ärgerlich, Ginny. Du heiratest den bestaussehenden Typen im England des 20. Jahrhunderts. Meine Güte, den Bestaussehenden in England, egal in welchem Jahrhundert. Jedes normale Mädchen würde vor Freude jubeln."

Da lächelte sie und drehte sich ganz um, doch ihre Augen waren immer noch düster. „Die Tatsache, dass ein sehr mächtiger, böser Zauberer die Welt, in der wir leben, erschaffen hat, versetzt meinem Jubelgeschrei einen eindeutigen Dämpfer."

Diese Antwort verblüffte ihn ein wenig. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie etwas in der Art von, dass sie ihn gar nicht heiraten wollte, sagen würde. So etwas hatte sie jedoch die ganze letzte Woche nicht gesagt. Doch wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte er es eigentlich auch nicht getan. Er hatte wohl die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass sie die Heirat nicht aufhalten konnten. Doch war das wirklich der Grund? Vielleicht akzeptierte er es auch gar nicht – vielleicht begann ihm der Gedanke zu gefallen.

_Nein_, sagte er sich nachdrücklich. Auch wenn er Ginny mochte, was er in diesem Moment wohl schlecht abstreiten konnte, wollte er sie nicht heiraten. Als er jünger gewesen war, hatte er sich geschworen, nie zu heiraten, und er hatte auch nicht vor, diesen Schwur zu brechen, wenn man von dieser unumgehbaren Situation absah. Nun hatte er keine Wahl. Doch in der Zukunft, wieder in seiner normalen Zeit, würde das keine Rolle mehr spielen. Die Hochzeit würde Vergangenheit sein… ungültige Vergangenheit. Außerdem, wenn nicht einmal diese Welt wirklich war, wir konnte es dann die Heirat sein?

„Mir ist langweilig," verkündete Ginny plötzlich, „Willst du einen Schneemann bauen?"

„Nicht unbedingt," sagte Draco und sah sie mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an. Sie grinste zurück; alle bedrückenden Gedanken waren offenbar aus ihrem Gehirn verdrängt. Sie beugte sich hinunter und versuchte, mit ihren Händen, Schnee zusammenzuschaufeln, doch sie musste schnell einsehen, dass ihre Kleider ihr so viel Bewegungsfreiheit nicht erlaubten. Mit einem Aufseufzen ließ sie sich in den Schnee fallen und rollte sich in eine sitzende Position.

„Diese verdammten Dreckskleider," fluchte sie leise. Lässig setzte sich Draco neben sie, zog ein Knie an und stützte seinen Arm darauf.

„Wenn wir eine Weile hier bleiben müssen, können wir diesen Idioten vielleicht ein bisschen was über bequemere Mode beibringen."

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass es so weit nicht kommen wird."

Es gab eine lange Pause. Draco war sich sicher, dass Ginny wahrscheinlich über etwas sehr Wichtiges nachdachte, doch er selbst dachte eigentlich an nichts Bestimmtes. Er legte seinen Kopf zurück und blickte zum grauen, bewölkten Himmel empor. Es roch, als würde es demnächst wieder schneien. Genau das, was dieser Ort brauchte. Noch mehr Schnee – etwas Kaltes, Nasses traf seine Wange und er zuckte zusammen. Ginny begann wie verrückt zu kichern. Sie hatte ihm einen Schneeball ins Gesicht geworfen. Halb wütend auf sich selbst, weil er das einfach hatte geschehen lassen, senkte langsam seine Finger hinunter und nahm etwas Schnee, wobei er sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Immer noch lachend sah sie, was er vorhatte und drehte sich um, um auf ihren Händen und Füßen wegzukrabbeln. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er sie schon hinten am Mantel packte und zu sich zurückzog. Mit einem belustigten Aufschrei fiel sie in seinen Schoß, doch hob ihre Hände, um ihren Kopf zu schützen. Dennoch war sie zu langsam für ihn und er schaffte es, durch ihre Hände hindurch ihr den Schnee ins Gesicht zu reiben. Sie wand sich und strampelte, während er sie ordentlich einseifte, und spuckte den Schnee aus ihrem Mund. Als er ihr Gesicht wieder sehen konnte, erkannte er, dass sie gar nicht wütend war, wie er gedacht hatte. Stattdessen grinste sie, obwohl sie versuchte, es zu verbergen.

„Draco! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade getan hast, du blöder Idiot!"

Bevor sie sich bewegte, nahm sie noch eine Handvoll Schnee und setzte sich dann schnell auf. Dieses Mal war er vorbereitet und schaffte es, sich zu ducken. Als sie den Schneeball warf, segelte er über ihn hinweg und landete einige Meter entfernt im Schnee. Er sah grinsend hinüber, während er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Ha, netter Versuch, Gin-," begann er und wandte seinen Kopf wieder ihr zu. Er konnte nur noch sehen, wie sie ausholte, um den dritten Schneeball zu werfen und hörte sofort auf zu reden, als er ihn genau an seinem rechten Auge traf. Erst war es nur kalt. Doch als der Schnee sich löste, wurde die eisige Kälte von einem stechenden Schmerz ersetzt. Ginnys Lachen erstarb langsam, als sie bemerkte, dass bei ihm etwas nicht stimmte und kroch an seine Seite.

„Bist du okay, Draco?" fragte sie und klang dabei sowohl tief besorgt als auch ein bisschen ängstlich zugleich. „Es tut mir so Leid – ich wollte dir nicht wehtun…"

Er starrte sie mit seinem gesunden Auge an.

„Es tut nicht weh; es fühlt sich großartig an."

Sie begann ihn zu nerven, als sie so übertrieben sanft redete. Er hasste diese Süßlichkeit ganz einfach. Sie seufzte müde und kniete sich neben ihm hin. Dann legte sie ihre behandschuhten Finger um seine Hand, um sie von seinem Auge zu ziehen.

„Lass es mich einmal ansehen, Draco," befahl sie freundlich.

Draco riss sich von ihr los und drückte seine Hand weiter fest gegen sein schmerzendes Augenlid.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Ginny. Hau ab."

„Oh, du großes Kleinkind, lass es mich einfach sehen," verlangte sie, nahm wieder sein Handgelenk und zog es geduldig weg. Dieses Mal wehrte er sich nicht dagegen, doch starrte sie düster an. Sie tat so, als sähe sie es nicht, legte ihre Handballen auf seine Wange, um seinen Kopf so zu halten, dass sie es gut sehen konnte. Es tränte – sicherlich nicht, weil es so wehtat, sondern weil das einfach die natürliche Reaktion seines Körpers war - und schmerzte, wenn er es öffnete. Also kniff er es fest zusammen, während er sie mit dem anderen weiterhin anstarrte, was jedoch nicht denselben Effekt erzielte als mit zweien.

„Es ist nichts," sagte sie mit einem Achselzucken und grinste überlegen, „Wenn Eis darauf ist, wird es besser."

„Es wird vielleicht ganz zuschwellen," murmelte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihre Hände immer noch auf seinem Gesicht lagen. Er versuchte, es zu ignorieren und rieb sich mit seinem Handrücken sein geschlossenes, tränendes Auge. „Und es tut weh."

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich miterlebe, wie du zugibst, dass etwas wehtut," sagte sie.

Als sie realisierte, wie ernst das gewesen war, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, schwieg sie sofort. Ihre Fröhlichkeit verschwand und sie seufzte wieder. Als sie ihren Kopf näher lehnte, wusste er nicht, was sie vorhatte, bis sie es tat. Sanft drückte sie ihre Lippen auf sein pochendes Augenlid. Es wurde sofort besser. Oder vielleicht konzentrierte er sich auch mehr auf das Gefühl, das es in ihm hervorrief, wenn ihr Mund ihn berührte, als auf den Schmerz in seinem Auge. Aus welchem Grund auch immer schmerzte es nicht mehr so sehr und als sie sich langsam von ihm löste und seinen Blick traf, hatte es ihm für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen.

„Besser?" fragte sie ein wenig atemlos. Er nickte und drückte seine Hand in ihr Genick, womit er ihr Gesicht zurück zu seinem zog. Dieses Mal ging er sicher, dass ihre Lippen seine trafen. Draco hatte schon viele Mädchen geküsst. Und gelegentlich hatte er dabei etwas anderes als Langweile verspürt, wovon er damals gedacht hatte, es sei mehr, doch nun erkannte, dass es wahrscheinlich nur Lust gewesen war. Doch wenn er Ginny küsste, fühlte er etwas so Unbeschreibliches, wovon er wusste, dass er es noch nie gespürt hatte. In dem Augenblick, da Dracos Mund auf ihrem war, schien alles Schlechte in der Welt in einem großen weißen Nebel zu versinken. Es war in dem Moment egal, dass sie in dieser seltsamen Welt waren und dass sie ganz klar nicht sein Typ Mädchen war. Alles war unwichtig, außer dem Gefühl, das ihre Berührung in ihm auslöste und der Empfindung, wenn ihr Körper fest gegen seinen gepresst war. Und in seinem Hinterkopf wusste er auch, dass er sich gedanklich, wenn er einmal die Chance bekam, gründlich über seine Gefühle nachzudenken, wegen seiner schnulzigen und so furchtbar unmalfoyhaften Gedanken, selbst ohrfeigen würde. Doch nun schien er es nicht zu realisieren. Nun war es, wie alles andere auch, nicht von Bedeutung. Ginny gebrauchte erstaunlich viel Kraft, um ihn auf seiner Rücken zu schieben, sodass er im Schnee und sie direkt auf ihm lagen. Das schien ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen und er drehte seinen Kopf, um den Kuss abzubrechen. Während er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue in ihre undurchdringlichen, dunklen Augen sah, fragte er, „Warum darfst du oben liegen?"

Sie grinste, als sie einen ihrer Handschuhe auszog. Mit ihrer bloßen Hand langte sie hinauf und wickelte eine Strähne seiner Haare um ihren Zeigefinger.

„Weil ich krank werde, wenn ich auf dem Boden liege," antwortete sie. Sein Auge tränte immer noch, wodurch er sie teilweise nur verschwommen sah. Er rieb es schnell, um sie besser sehen zu können. Ginny lächelte ihn an, nahm ihren Finger aus seinem Haar und legte ihre Wange auf seine Brust. Er sah zu, wie ihr Kopf bei jeden seiner Atemzüge auf und nieder ging. Warum fühlte er sich nur in diesem Augenblick so erfüllt?

„Was ist das erste, das du tun wirst, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist, Draco?" fragte sie, während sie die Nähte auf seinem Mantel mit dem Finger nachfuhr. Er dachte einen Moment nach.

„Ich mache mir wahrscheinlich ein gutes Essen, mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabes." Ginny schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich werde eine Jeans und ein Sweatshirt anziehen," sagte sie dann und er musste lächeln. „Das ist das allererste, das ich tun werde."

Und dann hörten sie auf zu reden. Draco starrte hinauf in den bewölkten Himmel und wollte dabei an absolut nichts denken. Wirklich absolut nichts. Er würde sich später um alles andere Sorgen machen. Er hatte sich in der letzten Woche ja wirklich um genug Sorgen gemacht. In diesem Moment dachte Draco zum ersten Mal, sein Leben sei perfekt. Wobei doch genau das Gegenteil der Fall war.

-

_Die Hochzeit. Die Hochzeit. Die Hochzeit._

Ginnys Mund war rau und trocken. Mit kratziger Stimme bat sie einen der Diener in der Nähe um ein Glas Wasser. Das Mädchen eilte davon, um dem Befehl Folge zu leisten, doch sogar mit ihrer Abwesenheit waren immer noch zu viele Mägde im Raum, als dass Ginny sie hätte zählen können. Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett, mit den Händen im Schoß gefaltet und hatte auch schon ihr schweres Hochzeitskleid an. Es war natürlich weiß, mit einem wundervollen Mieder, auf dem mit einem goldenen Faden schnörkelige Ornamente gestickt waren. Auch hatte es lange Puffärmel, was, wie Ginny bemerkte, der Stil dieser Zeit war. Der Rock musste aus vielen seidenen Schichten gefertigt sein, und auch wenn sie unter jedem Rock, den sie in dieser Welt je angehabt hatte, einen Reifen getragen hatte, schien der diesen Kleides der größte zu sein. Wie immer war das Korsett unbequem und fast an ihrer Schmerzensgrenze. Doch nun hatte sie noch etwas anderes, das sie sich unbehaglich fühlen ließ – der Ausschnitt. Nach Ginnys Geschmack ging er ein bisschen tiefer, als es für eine Hochzeit angemessen war. Sie hatte gedacht, diese Leute würden jemanden bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen, wenn er es wagte so etwas zu tragen, doch nach Maria hatte die Königin das Kleid vorher begutachtet. Also würde diese sich sicher nicht deswegen aufregen. Trotzdem war es etwas, das sie normalerweise nicht trug. Ihr Haar trug sie offen, doch das war auch das einzige, das an ihrem Kopf anders war als sonst. Sie hatten ihr Gesicht gepudert und etwas auf ihre Wangen aufgetragen, von dem sie vermutete, es sei Rouge. Sonst war sie völlig ungeschminkt und schlicht. Doch nun wurde ihr Körper langsam ganz taub vor Nervosität. Die Dienerin kehrte mit dem Wasser zurück, doch als Ginny es schnell trank, half es auch nicht viel. Nachdem 10 Minuten vergangen waren, saß sie immer noch da, knetete ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß und starrte geistesabwesend auf den Boden. Um sie her wuselten die Mägde herum und unterhielten sich miteinander, während sie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren. Das ganze Schloss arbeitete seit dem Morgengrauen auf Hochtouren – Ginny war aufgewacht, bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, weil sie ganz schrecklich verspannt gewesen war und hatte seitdem nur zugehört und so wenig gesagt wie möglich. Jetzt, wo die Hochzeit nur noch eine Stunde entfernt lag, hatte sie Probleme mit dem Atmen. Dennoch konnte sich ihr Gehirn auf eine einzige Sache konzentrieren: Draco. Er sah gut aus, und wenn man danach ging, wie gut er küssen konnte, würde er auch ein guter Liebhaber sein… doch Ehe? Sogar sie selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es fertig brachte, eine gute Ehefrau zu sein, obwohl sie in einer wundevollen Familie aufgewachsen war, und wenn sie es schon nicht konnte, wie würde es dann erst um Draco stehen? Und was war mit den Kindern? In dieser Zeit wurde von den Leuten erwartet, früh Kinder zu haben. Ihre Mutter würde sie sicher die ganze Zeit dazu drängen, ein Kind zu haben, damit sicher war, dass es einen Erben gab. Doch wenn Ginny bei dem Gedanken an Eheschließung schon bange wurde, konnte sie Kinder ganz eindeutig nicht handhaben. Ganz eindeutig. Jede Minute kam ihr so vor wie ein ganzer Tag. Ginny fühlte, wie ihr Körper vor Angst immer kälter wurde. Sie fragte sich, ob Leute, die verliebt waren und heiraten wollten, sich genauso fühlten, und ob das, was sie gerade durchlitt, einfach nur das war, was man kalte Füße nannte. Doch für sie schien es, als floss die eisige Kälte durch ihre Adern und erreiche jeden Teil ihres Körpers.

„Kommt, Eure Hoheit," sagte Maria mit ruhiger Stimme, „Es ist Zeit hinunterzugehen."

Nickend versuchte Ginny aufzustehen und hielt sich an Marias Schulter fest, bis sie sicher auf den Füßen stand. Vage überlegte sie, warum ihre Mutter nicht hier war, um sie zu unterstützen, doch entschied dann, dass die Königin wahrscheinlich zu beschäftigt war, sich selbst fertig zu machen, als überhaupt an ihre Tochter zu denken.

Die Hochzeit fand dort statt, wo auch schon der Ball gewesen war – in der Großen Halle. Als Ginny hörte, wie Maria sie so nannte, wäre sie vor Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ein paar Minuten später wartete Ginny mit einem Dutzend anderer Frauen vor den geschlossenen Türen zur Halle. Sie kannte keine von ihnen, doch trugen sie alle schöne Kleider, nicht die übliche Uniform des Personals und so vermutete sie, dass es vielleicht ihre Brautjungfern waren. Doch schien es kein Mädchen zu geben, das Blumen streute.

„Alle Gäste sind eingetroffen und schon innen," flüsterte Maria Ginny zu und klopfte unsichtbaren Staub von Ginnys Kleid. Sie wiederholte nur das Offensichtliche und schien genauso nervös zu sein wie Ginny. „In wenigen Augenblicken wird sich diese Tür öffnen. Bleibt an der Seite stehen und lasst diese Mädchen zuerst gehen."

Ginny fand es ein wenig seltsam, dass ihr erst fünf Minuten vorher gesagt wurde, was sie zu tun hatte. Doch sie nickte trotzdem.

„Hier, Eure Hoheit." Ein Diener tauchte an ihrer Seite auf und hielt ihr einen Blumenstrauß hin. Ginny schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, während sie darüber staunte, wie modern die Hochzeit war. Sie hob den Strauß zu ihrer Nase und schnupperte. Als sie Rosmarin und Lavendel roch, wurde ihr klar, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht aus Blumen, sondern aus Kräutern gefertigt war.

„Und das dürft Ihr auch nicht vergessen," fügte Maria hinzu, nahm einer Magd in der Nähe etwas ab und drehte sich wieder um, sodass Ginny es sehen konnte. Es war eine Krone – kein Diadem, wie sie es auf dem Ball getragen hatte, sondern eine goldene, runde, zierliche Krone. Es waren mehrere kleine Edelsteine eingelassen, von denen sie nur vermuten konnte, dass es Rubine, Saphire und Diamanten waren. Es war schön, doch nicht so elegant wie das Diadem. Maria lächelte und setzte es Ginny auf den Kopf. Es war relativ schwer.

„Ihr seht wundervoll aus, Eure Hoheit," sagte Maria leise und Tränen traten in ihre freundlichen Augen, „Ich bin so froh, dass dieser Tag für Euch gekommen ist."

Ginny war so betäubt, dass sie nicht einmal ein Lächeln versuchen konnte. Diese letzten Minuten waren die schlimmsten von allen. Jeder Moment kam ihr vor wie ein ganzes Jahrhundert. Sie gehorchte Maria und trat zur Seite, während die Brautjungfern eintraten. Es war keine Musik zu hören. Die Stille ließ ihr Unbehagen auch nicht besser werden. All ihr Blut schoss in ihren Kopf und dröhnte so laut, dass Maria sie anstupsen musste, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Musste sie schon gehen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wenn sie einmal hineingegangen war, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Wenn sie diesen Raum betreten hatte, war sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hochzeit. Zu Draco Malfoy. Ihr wurde schlecht. Eine schreckliche Sekunde lang stellte sie sich vor, wie sie hineinging und anfing auf ihr wunderschönes Kleid zu kotzen. Doch sie sollte einfach nicht daran denken. Was, wenn sie über ihren schrecklich langen Rock stolperte? Was, wenn sie der Länge nach hinfiel und ohne fremde Hilfe nicht mehr aufstehen konnte?

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen," versuchte Maria ihr freundlich Mut zu machen, als sie ihre schreckliche Angst bemerkte. Es beruhigte sie kein bisschen. Maria schob sie sanft in den Türrahmen. Ihr kam es vor, als stünde sie dort Jahre, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Sekunden waren. Ein angenehmer Duft stieg ihr in die Nase. Doch sie bemerkte nichts mehr. Ihre Füße waren wie angewurzelt. Maria stieß sie von hinten an, was jedoch wegen des riesigen Reifrockes, den sie trug nicht viel bewirkte. Doch dennoch kam der Hinweis bei ihr an, und Ginny befahl ihren Füßen sich zu bewegen.

_Oh Gott, ich tue das nicht. Es kann nicht sein. Das hier passiert nicht… ich träume. Ich bin nicht hier. Ich schlafe irgendwo… irgendwo, nur nicht hier._

Sie ging furchtbar langsam. Seufzen, Stöhnen und Jauchzen über ihr wundervolles Aussehen kam aus der Menge. Es standen keine Stühle für die Gäste bereit; sie mussten alle stehen und die, die hinten waren, verrenkten sich die Hälse, um wenigstens einen kurzen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Sie versuchte, nur geradeaus zu starren, umschloss ihren Strauß so fest, dass sie sich fast die Fingerknochen brach und zwang sich weiterzuatmen. Ginny konnte Draco nicht ansehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Also drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete die Große Halle. Fast jeder erdenkliche Fleck war mit Blumen bedeckt – nein, es mussten Kräuter sein. In Kränzen um die Kerzen, die den Mittelgang säumten und auf den Stufen, die zum Altar führten. Sie waren alle nach Farben geordnet und ließen das Ganze wunderschön und einladend wirken, trotz der Tatsache, dass es seltsamerweise Kräuter statt Blumen waren. So langsam, wie vorher die Zeit geschlichen war, desto schneller verging sie jetzt. Sie hatte den Altar, wie es schien, in einem Atemzug erreicht. Am Fuße der drei Stufen standen die Brautjungfern. Sie lächelten sie an. Neben dem Altar waren zu Ginnys Rechter ihre Eltern, die in ihrer ganz eigenen arroganten Weise stolz aussahen und, wie es aussah, ihre ganz normalen Alltagskleider trugen. Zu ihrer Linken war Draco, sein Vater und Elle. Elle giggelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und winkte Ginny zu, was ihr nur einen tadelnden Blick ihres Vaters einbrachte. Ginny sah schnell hinüber zu Draco. Er trug sein übliches Outfit, nur in anderen Farben. Seine enge Hose war rot, sein Wams rot und golden. Sein Umhang war ebenfalls karminrot. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine größere Krone als sie, die auch viel mehr Edelsteine hatte. Er sah unruhig aus, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob das wegen der Klamotten oder wegen der Hochzeit war. Höchstwahrscheinlich Letzteres – sogar er musste Angst davor haben. Zwischen den beiden Familien stand ein älterer Mann in einer eindrucksvollen, weißen Robe. Eindeutig war er derjenige, der die Zeremonie abhalten würde. Ginny wurde klar, dass sie die Stufen schon längst hinaufsteigen musste. Ihre Mutter schoss ihr eisige Blicke zu und ihr Vater sah sie an, als fragte er sich, ob sie noch ganz dicht im Kopf war. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft böse zurückzustarren. Mit einer Hand hob sie ihren Rock an und trat hinauf neben Draco, doch vermied seinen Blick. Der Mann vor ihnen lächelte ein wenig, öffnete sein Buch und begann zu lesen. Ginny holte zittrig Luft und zerquetschte den Strauß zwischen den Handballen.

_Das ist es._

Sie versuchte sich selbst zu sagen, dass es ja nur eine Hochzeit war und nichts anderes. Wenn wieder alles normal war, sie wieder in ihrer eigenen Zeit waren, würden sie beide das hier und sich gegenseitig vollkommen ignorieren. Es zählte nicht. Es konnte nicht zählen. Doch warum, wenn ihr das alles doch so klar war, war sie dann so gelähmt vor Entsetzen?

-

Draco sah die Schweißschicht auf Ginnys Gesicht und hörte ihren keuchenden Atem. Sie war sichtlich so nervös, dass sie schon gar nichts mehr spürte. Draco fühlte nur einfach nichts mehr. Er konnte gar nicht mehr logisch denken. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, kam er wieder auf ‚Ich heirate Ginny Weasley' zurück. Was würde sein Vater sagen? Sein richtiger Vater? Wenn er es je herausfinden würde, würde Draco sicherlich aus der Familie ausgeschlossen werden. Draco war zu besorgt, um zu kapieren, dass sein Vater es nie erfahren würde, falls er es ihm nicht erzählte, wenn er wieder in der Zukunft war. Und er hatte sicher nicht vor, das zu tun. Doch trotzdem… Draco selbst würde es wissen. Wenn er es endlich zurück in die Zukunft geschafft hatte, würde er wissen, dass er einmal geheiratet hatte, auch wenn das 400 Jahre in der Vergangenheit zurücklag.

Er hatte kaum ein Wort von dem gehört, was der Mann vor ihm gesagt hatte. War er der Papst? Ein Minister? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Es war ihm egal. Er versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, sein Gesicht nicht in eine schreckliche Grimasse zu verzerren. Die Zeit tröpfelte vorbei. Der Mann, der die Hochzeit abhielt, hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden. Er brabbelte so monoton weiter, dass Draco beinahe im Stehen einschlief. Es brauchte schon einen sehr langweiligen Mann, um Draco sogar in dem furchtbarsten Moment seines bisherigen Lebens einschläfern zu können. Dann wurde er aus seinem Stumpfsinn gerissen, als der Mann sich an ihn richtete.

„Eure Hoheit, der Ring," sagte er und sah Draco an.

_Ring?_

Oh, verdammt, niemand hatte etwas von einem Ring gesagt. Draco starrte dümmlich zurück und überlegte, was er sagen könnte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben war er verlegen. Dann stupste ihn jemand am Arm an. Er sah hinunter und erblickte Elle an seiner Seite, die lächelnd ein zierliches Kissen hochhielt. Darauf lag ein goldener Ring mit einem großen Diamanten. Draco schaffte es, als Dank zu grinsen und nahm den Ring vom Kissen. Er drehte sich wieder um und traf Ginnys Blick. Sie sah unsicher aus, was sie tun sollte; ihr Blick schoss die ganze Zeit zwischen ihm und dem Mann neben ihnen hin und her. Draco beschloss einfach das zu tun, was ihm als einziges einfiel. Er langte nach ihrer linken Hand, doch bevor er den Ring auf ihren Finger gleiten lassen konnte, fing der Mann wieder an zu sprechen.

„Mit diesem Ring nehme ich Euch zur Frau."

Draco sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Was sagte er da? Der heiratete doch nicht Ginny, sondern Draco selbst…?

Dann kapierte er, dass er es wiederholen sollte. Er fühlte sich blöd, als er Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah und mit leiser Stimme sagte, „Mit diesem Ring nehme ich Euch zur Frau."

„Um Euch in schlechten Zeiten zu unterstützen und für Euch zu sorgen," fuhr der Mann fort.

„Um Euch in schlechten Zeiten zu unterstützen und für Euch zu sorgen." Draco bemerkte, dass die Liebe mit keinem Wort erwähnt wurde. Das passte ihm so. Er hatte nie jemanden geliebt und er wollte auch keine Versprechungen geben, dass er es je tun würde.

„Um zu regieren, die Ordnung zu bewahren und zu entscheiden, was für das Königreich an erster Stelle am besten ist…"

War dies ein Eheversprechen oder seine Krönung zum König? Draco wiederholte alles, was er sagen sollte, pflichtbewusst, doch fühlte dabei nichts, während er Ginny anstarrte. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines, ermutigendes Lächeln, und als er fertig war, ließ er den Ring auf ihren Finger gleiten. Er war zu klein, blieb an ihrem Gelenk stecken und ging nicht mehr weiter. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und krümmte ihren Finger, damit der Ring nicht abrutschte. Als Ginny mit dem Schwur an der Reihe war, übergab die Königin ihr Dracos Ring und sie begann dem Mann nachzusprechen. Ihr Schwur war anders als der Dracos, etwas über ‚Hingabe an Euren König' und ‚Euren König mit jeglicher Hilfe unterstützen', als wäre sie irgendein mickriger Untertan und nicht die Königin. Es schien in Dracos Augen ein bisschen sexistisch zu sein. Er achtete die meiste Zeit gar nicht darauf, was sie sagte. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre Kleinere, Wärmere und er spürte ihre weiche Haut. Sein eigener, breiter, goldener Ring, auf dem etwas Lateinisches eingraviert war, passte sogar. Doch er sah an seiner Hand Fehl am Platze aus; er trug sowieso nie Schmuck, und Ringe erst recht nicht, da sie noch das Weiblichste davon waren. Ginny lächelte ihn an. Kein erfreutes, glückliches Lächeln. Ein zitterndes und erzwungenes, das sie nur aufsetzte, um nicht anzufangen zu weinen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er dadurch, als zöge sich etwas in seinem Magen zusammen. War er wirklich so schrecklich, dass sie bei dem Gedanken seine Frau zu werden weinen musste? Es gab kein Küssen der Braut. Der Mann verkündete, sie seien nun ‚Mann und Frau' und fügte dann hinzu, ‚Der neue König und die neue Königin von England und Wales'. Die Menge applaudierte freudig. Anscheinend war dies sowohl eine Hochzeit, als auch die Krönung der neuen Herrscher. Draco war drauf und dran zu gehen, doch es war noch nicht ganz vorbei. Sein Vater trat vor ihn mit dem Rücken zu den Zuschauern und schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln, das sein Augen erreichte. Er nahm seine größere, feiner ausgearbeitete Krone von seinem Kopf. Als Draco nichts im Gegenzug tat, sah er ihn genervt an.

„Deine Krone," formte er mit den Lippen. Seufzend langte Draco hinauf und nahm seine eigene Krone ab. Edward setzte die Königskrone auf Dracos Kopf und die Menge begann wieder zu klatschen. Als er hinübersah, erkannte er, dass derselbe Wechsel auch zwischen Ginny und ihrer Mutter stattgefunden hatte. Ginny starrte mit versteinertem Gesicht und weißen Lippen hinunter in die Menge. Draco hatte den starken Drang, ihr einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen, doch schaffte es, ihn zu bezwingen. Ginnys Vater, König Robert, trat zwischen sie und wandte sich an alle Anwesenden im Raum.

„Nun ist die Zeremonie vorüber," rief er und strahlte alle mit falscher Fröhlichkeit an. „Wir laden Sie herzlich ein, uns bei Spaß und Spielen in den Gärten Gesellschaft zu leisten. Doch ziehen Sie sich warm an."

Spaß und Spiele, was? Draco blickte Ginny mit fragender Miene an, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Die Leute strömten langsam aus der Halle. Unsicher, was er tun sollte, wandte sich Draco seinem Vater zu. Bevor er ihn jedoch fragen konnte, was er nun tun sollte, tätschelte ihn jemand am Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er drehte sich um und sah Ginnys Mutter, die ihn viel zu glücklich anlächelte.

„Der Künstler ist hier, Draco," sagte sie.

„Künstler? wiederholte er ohne nachzudenken.

„Welcher Künstler?" echote Ginny, trat hinüber, sodass sie nun neben Lavinia stand.

„Der euer Portrait malen wird, Virginia," antwortete Lavinia, versuchte ihre Genervtheit zu verbergen, doch scheiterte. „Hast du nichts von dem gehört, was ich mit dir über heute besprochen habe?"

„Anscheinend nicht," warf Ginny zurück. Ihre Stimme war nicht annähernd so scharf und bedrohlich, wie sie hätte sein sollen – Ginny war anscheinend immer noch von der Tatsache überwältigt, dass sie verheiratet war. Draco konnte einfach nicht richtig glauben, dass er geheiratet hatte. Er fühlte sich genauso wie vorher; keine Freude, keine Traurigkeit… wenn überhaupt irgendetwas, dann nur froh darüber, dass die Zeremonie vorüber war.

_Ich bin nicht verheiratet,_ versicherte er sich selbst.

Dabei würde er es belassen.

„Also malt er nur Ginnys Portrait," sagte er und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, als an das, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Lavinia schoss ihm durch verengte Augen einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Nein, er zeichnet euer Hochzeitsportrait, Draco."

Ihre Stimme war ziemlich unkontrolliert. Es brauchte Dracos ganze Überwindungskraft nichts Unhöfliches oder Unverschämtes zu antworten. Stattdessen starrte er sie so wütend an, wie er nur konnte, und hoffte, damit würde er diesen ärgerlichen, allwissenden Blick von ihrem Gesicht wischen. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach. Lavinia führte sie durch eine Hintertür aus der Großen Halle, sodass sie auf keinen einzigen Besucher trafen, bis sie bei einem Raum gegenüber der Halle ankamen. Ginny lief neben Draco, hielt ihren abartig langen Rock hoch und blickte hinunter, damit sie über nichts stolperte. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie hinfiel und musste lächeln, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. In dem Raum standen Möbel, doch die waren zur Seite geschoben worden. An einer der Wände hing ein langes rotes Tuch, das bis zum Boden reichte und sich dort wie ein Teppich ausbreitete. Davor stand ein Mann mittleren Alters mit einer großen Leinwand auf einer Staffelei und einem Set Farben. Er nickte ihnen zu, doch begrüßte sie sonst nicht.

„Tu, was John sagt," wisperte Lavinia laut in Ginnys Ohr, da sie offensichtlich wollte, dass Draco es auch hörte. Dann richtete sie ihre Röcke zurecht, drehte sich um und ging.

„Irgendwann werde ich sie umbringen," schwor Ginny leise.

Draco entschloss sich nicht zu antworten und näherte sich dem Mann, der anscheinend John hieß.

„Wie lange wird dieses Gemälde dauern?" fragte er. John sah ihn nicht an; er ging mit seinem Pinsel in einige Farben und probierte sie in einer Ecke seiner Leinwand aus.

„Man kann Kunst nicht erzwingen, Eure Majestät," sagte er vage.

„Wunderbar," murmelte Draco.

„Wo wollen Sie uns hinhaben?" fauchte Ginny. Sie hatte schlechte Laune. Diese gottverdammte Königin – nun musste Draco unter einer gereizten Weasley leiden. John deutete mit der Spitze seines Pinsels auf das Rote Tuch. Das war sicher dazu da, um einen regelmäßigen Hintergrund zu bereiten, wurde Draco klar, als er darauf trat. Ginny folgte ihm mürrisch, wobei sie ihr Kleid noch höher zog, um das Tuch nicht mit sich über den Boden zu ziehen. Sie standen dort einen Moment, doch als John einfach weiter seine weiße Leinwand anstarrte, sichtlich in Gedanken, wurde Draco ärgerlich.

„Wenn Sie uns jetzt nicht sofort sagen, wie wir uns hinstellen sollen, dann verschwinden wir von hier," schnappte er, „und lassen Sie aus dem Land verbannen."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, um zu zeigen, wie idiotisch sie das fand, was er da sagte. Er starrte zurück, doch sie sah ihn nicht an, und so bemerkte sie es nicht.

„Stellt Euch nebeneinander hin," sagte John knapp und sah sie schließlich doch an. Er fuhr fort ihnen Anweisungen zu geben und Draco musste ihm zugestehen, dass er seinen Ärger sehr gut verbergen konnte, als sie ihnen nicht sofort folgen konnten. Am Ende standen sie Schulter an Schulter, Ginny zu Johns Linken und Draco zu Johns Rechter. Ginny war leicht Draco zugewandt und ihre beiden Hände lagen in seinen. Der Maler hatte die Staffelei direkt vor ihnen aufgebaut, sodass er aufschauen und sie sehen konnte.

„Seht mich nun an, und bewegt Euch nicht mehr," befahl John. Dann begann er zu zeichnen. Ihre Position war vielleicht für eine kleine Weile angenehm, aber nicht für die knappen drei Stunden, die der Künstler für das Gemälde brauchen sollte. Einige Male hatte Draco ein so starkes Bedürfnis, sich zu kratzen, dass seine Hand schon zuckte und bereits nach einer halben Stunde musste er aufs Klo. Seine Beine taten vom vielen Stehen schon weh. Er begann zu schwitzen und es kitzelte, als es langsam sein Genick hinunterfloss. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun und es brachte ihn halb um den Verstand. Ginnys Hände begannen in seinen zu schwitzen. Sie fühlte sich sicher genauso unwohl wie er, wenn nicht noch mehr, wenn man ihre Kleider bedachte. Doch Draco war viel zu besorgt um sich selbst, als dass er an sie denken könnte. Er tat alles, was er konnte, um sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Zuerst probierte er aus, bis wohin er im Kopf zählen konnte, doch irgendwo bei 674 verlor er den Faden. Dann zählte er innerlich alle Zaubersprüche auf, die er kannte und zwar in der Reihenfolge, in der er sie gelernt hatte. Nach einiger Zeit wurde das zu schwer und so versuchte er, sich an die Ergebnisse all seiner Quidditchspiele zu erinnern. Doch auch das gab er bald auf, da es schier unmöglich war, sich an jedes Spiel seines ganzen Lebens zu erinnern. Dann ging er durch alle Kochrezepte, die er wusste, aber das hielt nicht lange, da Draco nicht besonders viel kochen konnte. Schließlich, nach fast drei Stunden, legte der Mann seinen Pinsel und seine Farben nieder, lehnte sich zurück, um sein Werk einen Moment zu betrachten und nickte befriedigt.

„Es ist vollständig," sagte er.

Wenn er verkündet hätte, „Ich weiß, wie ich Euch in Eure richtige Zeit zurückbringen kann." wäre Draco auch nicht glücklicher gewesen. Er ließ Ginnys Hände los und wischte sich seinen Nacken trocken. Ginny setzte sich so schnell wie ihr Kleid es ihr erlaubte, auf den Boden und seufzte tief vor Erleichterung. John sah sie fragend an.

„Wollt Ihr es nicht sehen?"

Nein, Draco hatte nicht das leiseste Verlangen es zu sehen – doch verdammt – er war nur dafür 3 Stunden lang durchgehend gestanden, also konnte er jetzt auch sicher gehen, dass es einigermaßen okay geworden war. Er half Ginny auf die Füße und sie gingen hinüber zur Leinwand. Sie hielt die Luft an, als sie es sah. Na ja. Es war natürlich ein außergewöhnliches Gemälde, doch sicherlich nicht eines, für das es sich nach Dracos Meinung lohnte, stundenlang regungslos dazustehen. Trotzdem war es besser als er erwartet hatte und sehr realistisch, ähnlich dem Portrait seiner ‚Mutter', das in dem anderen Palast hing. Er hatte ihre ganzen Körper gemalt; Ginnys Kleid und Dracos Outfit waren bis ins Kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet. Doch es waren ihre Gesichter, die es so umwerfend machte. Sie starrten beide nach vorne, doch nicht ganz gerade aus, sodass derjenige, der das Bild betrachtete, das Gefühl bekam, dass sie etwas in der Nähe beobachteten. Dracos Miene war ausdruckslos, wie sie, wie er hoffte, meistens war. Doch die Art, wie seine Augenbrauen ein wenig gehoben waren, vermittelte das Gefühl, dass ihn etwas nervte. Ginny sah fast glücklich aus. Ihre Lippen waren geschlossen, doch sie lächelte ein halbes Lächeln. John hatte offenbar ihren Gesichtsausdruck selbst eingefügt oder eher am Anfang abgezeichnet, da es sicher nicht möglich war, dass sie nach einer Stunde immer noch gelächelt hatte. John wartete eindeutig auf ein Lob. Ginny murmelte nur ein Dankeschön, bevor Draco sie am Arm packte und aus dem Zimmer zog.

Elle knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und hoffte, dass es vielleicht jemand durch das Geschrei und Lachen hören würde. Natürlich nicht. Es würde sie nicht einmal jemand vermissen. In den letzten vier widerwärtigen Stunden hatten die Gäste draußen auf den Ländereien gespielt, gerufen und gelacht. Sie feierten ihr neues Königspaar. Elle hatte gesehen, wie Edward Spaß hatte, was nicht oft vorkam. Sogar Draco und Ginny waren am Ende aufgetaucht, nachdem ihr Portrait angefertigt worden war, auch wenn sie ziemlich angenervt ausgesehen hatten. Dort waren so viele Leute; wenn Elle Gesellschaft hätte haben wollen, brauchte sie nicht lange zu suchen. Doch sie waren alle erwachsen. Es gab niemanden in ihrem Alter, nicht einmal annähernd. Es war bis jetzt furchtbar langweilig gewesen. Ihr eigener Onkel, der sie normalerweise umschwärmte und ihr erzählte, wie sehr sie ihrer Mutter ähnlich sah, war zu beschäftigt gewesen, seinen Kopf in ein Wasserfass zu stecken und zu versuchen, einen Apfel mit seinen Zähnen zu fangen, als sie zu beachten. Und er hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht ignoriert. Der einzige Weg, wie sie der Trunkenheit und dem Geschrei der Erwachsenen entrinnen konnte, war, sich ins Schloss zurückzuziehen. Es war totenstill, das meiste Personal hatte frei bis zum Aufräumen am nächsten Morgen, und der Rest war draußen mit auf der Party. Doch hier war es einladend ruhig und Elle genoss die Stille. Mit einem gelangweiltem Seufzer machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Küchen, wo sie hoffte, eine Frucht zu finden, die nicht in Wasser schwamm oder einem toten Schwein beilag. Manchmal wollte sie die Dinge einfach schlicht essen. Sie quietschte vor Freude, als sie eine Orange fand, die jemand vergessen hatte, als er das Essen hinausgetragen hatte. Sie hatte erst einmal in ihrem Leben eine Orange gegessen, da sie aus Amerika kamen und die Hälfte der Schiffladungen meistens verdorben war, doch sie hatte entschieden, dass es ihr Lieblingsessen war. Während sie die Küchen verließ und ihre Nägel in die Schale bohrte, um die Frucht zu schälen, überlegte sie, wo sie hingehen konnte, um ungestört essen zu können. Unglücklicherweise kannte sie das Schloss noch nicht so gut, wie ihr eigenes und hatte noch nicht so viele Verstecke entdeckt. Sie beschloss, einfach in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Dort war es dunkel, was sie überraschte, als sie eintrat. Sie hatte ihrer Dienerin ganz sicher gesagt, sie solle die Vorhänge den ganzen Tag offen lassen, sodass die Sonne hinein scheinen konnte. Anscheinend hatte das Mädchen es vergessen. Elle ging hinüber zum Fenster, da sie den Raum gut genug kannte, dass sie auch in der Dunkelheit herumwandern konnte. Es stand nichts zwischen der Tür und dem Fenster, wodurch sie eigentlich freie Bahn haben sollte, und keine Gegenstände im Weg sein sollten, gegen die sie rennen könnte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass etwas auf dem Boden lag. Ihr Fuß verfing sich in etwas, und mit einem leisen Rascheln ihres Kleides und einem leisen Aufschrei stolperte sie vorwärts und ließ ihre Orange fallen, weil sie ihre Hände zum Abfangen des Sturzes brauchte. Als sie dumpf hörte, wie die Orange wegrollte, schob sie beleidigt ihre Unterlippe vor. Toll, jetzt klebten sicher Haare daran. Gut, dass sie sie erst ein bisschen geschält hatte. Ihre Beine lagen auf dem, was auch immer es war, worüber sie gestolpert war und so drehte sie sich um und zog ihre Knie an die Brust. Sie war wütend auf den, der dieses Ding hier in der Mitte des Zimmers liegen gelassen hatte, sodass sie darüber stolperte und ihr allerliebstes Lieblingsessen fallen ließ. Doch in der Dunkelheit konnte sie nichts sehen. Das schwache Licht, das von der offenen Tür herkam, half gar nichts. Dafür war sie zu weit im Zimmer. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, stieß das, was dort lag und fühlte Stoff auf etwas Festem. Elle riss die Hand zurück und erstarrte. Das fühlte sich wie ein Mensch an! Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Orange zu verschwenden, rappelte sie sich auf. Sie fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen und ihr Herz führte Trommelwirbel in ihrer Brust auf. Es war, als wäre sie gerade aus einem bösen Traum erwacht, nur dass sie so eine Ahnung hatte, dass der Alptraum erst anfing. Sie riss die Vorhänge auseinander und ließ das Licht des bewölkten Tages eindringen. Es legte den Blick auf einen leblosen Körper auf dem Boden frei. Elle starrte ihn einen Moment an, doch schloss dann die Augen.

_Geh weg. Wenn ich meine Augen wieder aufmache, bist du weg._

Sie hoffte, ja betete, dass es geschehen würde. Doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war er immer noch da, und es sah auch nicht danach aus, als würde er gleich aufspringen und quicklebendig hinausspazieren. Elle zwang sich, langsam näher zu treten, um zu sehen, wer es war. Sein Gesicht war der Tür hin gedreht, ihr angewandt, sodass sie sich über ihn lehnen musste. Ängstlich, dass er plötzlich wieder zum Leben erwachen und sie packen könnte, schniefte sie einen Schluchzer weg und sah hinunter. Elle sah das Gesicht und schreckte zurück, der Schluchzer entwich ihrer Kehle und Tränen der Angst rollten ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie presste eine Hand auf ihre Brust, um sich zu beruhigen und versuchte zu vergessen, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wer es war. Die Gesichtszüge der Person waren so blutig und zerfleischt, dass es unmöglich war, dies zu erkennen. Doch der widerwärtige, blutrünstige Anblick brachte sie fast zum Erbrechen. Es war gut, dass sie die Orange nicht gegessen hatte. Langsam wurde sie hysterisch und ihr Atem ging schwerer. Sie musste jemanden finden. Es jemandem sagen. Sie musste aus diesem Zimmer kommen! Sie zog ihre Röcke fast bis zu den Knöcheln hoch, sprang über die Leiche und floh so schnell, wie ihre kurzen Beine sie trugen, aus dem Zimmer.

-

Please tell me what you think!

At DarkPrincess of Slytherin: Oh ja, viele Fragen… aber dieses Kapitel hat nicht viele beantwortet, sondern nur noch mehr aufgedeckt, oder? X)

At blub: Ja, diese Szene ist wirklich cool, auch im Englischen!

At Kaya Unazuki: Oh, ich weiß Cliffhanger sind scheußlich… muhaha

At IndigoNightOwl: Danke für deine Verbesserungen! Find ich gut, weil sonst mir eigentlich keiner so was schreibt, aber ich hätte es ganz gerne. Viele liebe Grüße!

At Aldavinur: Viele, viele, viele Fragen, und keine Antwort, oder? muhaha freut mich, dass es dir so gefällt… ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt ein bisschen mehr machen kann, weil ich ja zurzeit Pfingstferien habe:

At Sunnylein: Oh, du wirst schon noch erfahren, was er mit ihnen machen wird… muhaha

At Lara-Lynx: Find ich schön, dass es dir gefällt! Ich hoffe, das Nächste kommt jetzt schneller, weil ich ja zurzeit Pfingstferien habe, da müsste es eigentlich schon schneller gehen, aber ich muss mal schauen!

At Valpuri: Also, so kompliziert ist das Übersetzen eigentlich nicht (nur manchmal), aber es dauert halt immer sehr lang. Länger als etwas selber zu schreiben!

At Zutzi alias Susi: Oh, das gefällt mir, wenn mir Leute sagen, ich kann so lange brauchen wie ich will! Das ist gut! Danke nochmal, für deinen Review!

At TryPepper: Nein, die Hochzeit, die musste schon noch rein, bevor sie zurückkommen, dafür wär sie einfach zu schön gewesen, um sie rauszulassen… X)

At D.V.G.M.1: Ich mach ja schon weiter, bloß keinen Stress… xD; du wirst schon noch erfahren, was er Fieses mit ihnen vorhat! muhaha

At LaraAnime: Ja, ich weiß, es hat schon wieder zu lang gedauert… aber vielleicht geht das Nächste ja schneller, schließlich hab ich ja Ferien!

At Ninaissaja: Viiele Fragen und keine Antwort! Ohja, du wirst alles schon noch erfahren, nicht wahr? hihi

At h0n3ym0on: Dieses „Ich hab solche Sehnsucht, ich verlier den Verstand" – Lied, das ist doch Ärzte, oder?

At Melina: Das mag ich, wenn mir die Leute sagen, ich kann lange brauchen! Aber das nächste geht hoffentlich schneller:)

At Deepblue Witch: Oh ja, schau hier ist das tolle Chapter und du kriegst auch gleich noch ne Mail, damit du das auch weißt, nicht wahr! X) aber du bist ja grad sowieso nicht da, ge! Naja…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Weder Plot noch Charaktere gehören mir und ich mache kein Geld damit.

Heyho!

Ich glaub, es wär am Besten für euch, in einem halben Jahr nochmal her zu schauen, dann ist die Story vielleicht fertig… /

Ich kann euch gut verstehen, wenn ihr jetzt keinen Bock mehr habt, immer so lang zu warten, ich weiß selber, wie nervig das ist, und ich will sie einfach nur fertig machen und nicht so halb vollständig im Netz stehen lassen… Langsam aber sicher, irgendwann wird's fertig.

All You Need Is Love

15. Hinter dem Wandteppich

Bald nachdem Elle schreiend zu ihrem Vater gerannt war, wurde das Fest abgebrochen. Die Nachricht, dass ein Mord im Schloss geschehen war, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und nun hatten es alle sehr eilig, nach Hause aufzubrechen. Ginny wäre eigentlich erfreut darüber gewesen, wenn sie nicht so ein stechendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube gehabt hätte. Ihre Mutter Lavinia war über das alles schrecklich wütend. Alleine draußen, wo sie niemanden anderen außer Ginny hatte, den sie volljammern konnte, murmelte sie leise, „Was für eine Katastrophe. Wir werden deine Hochzeitsnacht verschieben müssen."

Ginny versuchte, nicht allzu erleichtert auszusehen. „Das ist schrecklich, Mutter," sagte sie, auch wenn sie ihre Freude nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimmer verbannen konnte.

„Ich werde Ramiro heimschicken müssen und ihn morgen Abend nochmals kommen lassen," sagte Lavinia mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Ginny, die es aber unweigerlich trotzdem hörte. „Bis dahin wird dieses Chaos doch hoffentlich beseitigt sein."

„Wer ist Ramiro?" fragte Ginny beiläufig.

Lavinia sah sie halb verzweifelt an. „Hörst du mir eigentlich je zu?"

„Nein," antwortete sie ernsthaft.

Ihre Mutter versuchte sichtlich ihre Geduld zu wahren. „Ich habe ihn herbestellt, damit er eure Hochzeitsnacht bezeugt."

Ginny fühlte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und der Mord wurde aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt.

„Bezeugen?" krächzte sie.

„Du weißt das schon, Ginny," schnappte die Königin, „Ich habe es dir doch 100 Mal gesagt."

„Jemand wird bezeugen, wie wir Sex haben?" fragte Ginny geradeheraus. Lavinia sah bei ihrer Offenheit überrascht drein, doch sogleich setzte sie einen Blick blanker Wut auf. Doch bevor sie zurückfauchen konnte, trat Edward hinaus zu ihnen und gestikulierte Ginnys Mutter hinüber. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Ginny, ging sie hinein. Ginny dachte, sie würde sterben vor Schreck. Erst wurde sie gezwungen gegen ihren Willen zu heiraten, und jetzt musste sie Draco auch noch flachlegen? Und es sollte auch noch jemand zusehen? Tief in ihrem Innern war ihr die Hochzeitsnacht auch schon vorher bewusst gewesen, doch sie hatte unterbewusst beschlossen, einfach so zu tun, als hätten sie irgendetwas getan. Und sie hatte gedacht – oder eher , mit ihrer ganzen Kraft gebetet – dass sie und Draco schon aus dieser Welt verschwunden waren, bevor die Leute bemerkten, dass sie nicht schwanger wurde. Vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles; langsam ging sie wieder hinein. Sie musste sich einfach etwas ausdenken, wie sie sich um morgen Nacht drücken konnte. Vielleicht konnte sie einfach wieder krank werden. Das könnte funktionieren.

Darüber werde ich später nachdenken, sagte sie sich selbst, als sie sich plötzlich wieder an den Mord erinnerte. Sie musste sich auf das konzentrieren, was gerade eben passierte. Sie musste mit dem, was später passierte, eben später fertig werden. Ginny fragte einen Diener, wo ihre Eltern waren, und fand sie in einem Raum mit Draco, Elle, Edward und Francis. Francis sprach mit ernster Miene mit Edward. Elle klammerte sich an die Hand ihres Vaters, ihre Augen waren geweitet und ihre Wangen glänzten vor Tränen.

„Wer ist es denn jetzt?" fragte Lavinia ungeduldig, „Kann man ihn nicht einfach begraben und vergessen?"

„Liebes…," sagte Robert warnend und warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu. Sie tat so, als bemerke sie ihn nicht, doch sagte nichts mehr.

„Es war unmöglich, sein Gesicht kenntlich zu machen," antwortete Francis und drehte sich zurück zu Edward. „Doch die anderen Dinge, wie Haar und Kleidung führen mich zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um den Bruder Eurer Frau handelt."

Ginny starrte Francis einen Moment an und versuchte zu verstehen, was er da sagte. Der Bruder von Edwards Frau? Das müsste dann… Dracos und Elles Onkel sein! Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass die beiden einen Onkel hatten. Sie warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, doch er sah sie nicht an. Er sah tief in Gedanken versunken aus, als versuche er, sich an einen Onkel zu erinnern.

„Onkel ist tot?" rief Elle plötzlich, riss an der Hand ihres Vaters und sah zu ihm auf, als wünsche sie, er würde ihr widersprechen.

„Schhh," sagte Edward, doch als er zu ihr heruntersah, wurde der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sofort weicher. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie fest an sich. Dann kehrten seine Augen zu Francis zurück. „Arsen ist es, der umgebracht wurde? Glaubst du das?"

„Sein Haar, auch wenn es von Blut getränkt war, war eindeutig weißblond," sagte Francis, ohne damit wirklich die Frage zu beantworten. „Und ich habe Arsen heute vorher schon gesehen. Er hatte dunkelgrün an. Dieselbe Farbe, die auch die Leiche trägt."

„Wer würde Arsen umbringen?" fragte Robert verwirrt. „Vielleicht um anzudeuten, dass der Mörder das nächste Mal… einen des königlichen Hauses attackieren wird?"

„Lasst uns nichts überstürzen," fing Francis an.

„Nichts überstürzen?" unterbrach ihn Lavinia schrill, „Ein Mann, der praktisch königlich ist, wurde ermordet. Natürlich wird einer von uns der Nächste sein. Francis, ich möchte, dass überall Wachen aufgestellt werden. Am Eingang des Schlosses, in der Nähe aller großen Fenster und schicke mehr Wachen als üblich zu Roberts und meiner Schlafkammern-,"

„Lavinia, Liebes, beruhige dich," sagte Robert mit gelassener Stimme, „Arsen war ein Herzog, das ist richtig, aber aus dem zu schließen, was Edward uns erzählte, hatte er kaum Kontakt zu Edward, geschweige denn, dass sie viel zusammen unternommen hätten. Seit Orla starb, mieden sie einander." Ginny vermutete, dass Orla Dracos Mutter war. „Der Mord an Arsen ist also sicher keine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung für uns. Jedermann wusste, dass Edward sich nicht um den Mann scherte."

„Ich aber schon," murmelte Elle so leise, dass Ginny meinte, die einzige gewesen zu sein, die sie gehört hatte.

„Robert, Liebling, denke doch einen Moment nach," sagte Lavinia freundlich und veränderte ihre Taktik. „Arsen wurde in unserem Schloss umgebracht, während der Hochzeit unseres Kindes. Wenn das keine Bedrohung für uns bedeutet, warum hat der Mörder ihn dann nicht in seinem eigenen Haus umgebracht, sonder hier in diesem ganzen Durcheinander."

„Wenn der Mörder nicht hier wohnt," murmelte Ginny kaum hörbar. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr überhaupt jemand zuhörte, doch plötzlich starrten sie alle an.

„Was meint Ihr damit?" fragte Francis und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Verwirrung. Nach Ginnys Meinung war es eindeutig, dass Tom diesen Arsen umgebracht hatte, doch wenn sie das sagte, würde ihre Mutter sicher auf das Gegenteil bestehen. Also zuckte sie einfach die Achseln und antwortete nicht.

„Beachtet sie einfach nicht," seufzte Lavinia nach einer kleinen Pause. „Ginny, Liebes, lass dies die Sache der Erwachsenen sein."

Ginny biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich davon abzuhalten zurückzufauchen. Doch irgendwann, das wusste sie, würde ihre ganze Meinung über ihre Mutter aus ihr heraussprudeln und sie würde es nicht aufhalten können. Sie wirbelte herum und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Dicht hinter lief Draco. Als sie ein gutes Stück von dem Raum entfernt waren, hielt Ginny an und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du einen Onkel hast," beschuldigte sie ihn ein bisschen zu scharf und versuchte damit, ein wenig ihrer angestauten Frustration abzubauen.

„Ich hatte ihn irgendwie vergessen," antwortete Draco mit einem leichten Achselzucken. „Ich habe ihn auf dem Ball getroffen. Doch habe ich nicht einmal seinen Namen herausgefunden."

„Na ja, er ist jetzt tot." Ginny war sich nicht sicher, warum sie das jetzt eigentlich sagte.

„Ach wirklich, Ginny?"

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und durchforstete ihr Gehirn nach einer schlagfertigen Antwort.

„Beruhige dich, Ginny," sagte er und grinste arrogant, „Wenn du noch röter anläufst, wirst du irgendwann explodieren."

Irgendwie half sein neckischer Ton ihr, sich zu beruhigen. Sie seufzte laut und ließ ihre Schultern fallen. „Tut mir Leid," sagte sie, „Lavinia hat mich nur so schrecklich aufgeregt."

„Deine Mutter?"

„Ja."

„Scher dich nicht um sie. Sie wird irgendwann auch noch was abbekommen," sagte Draco und Ginny erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Ron einmal dasselbe über ihn gesagt hatte. Es kam ihr ziemlich abgedreht vor, aber ihr war nicht nach Lachen zumute.

„Doch ich würde gerne diejenige sein, die es ihr einmal so richtig gibt," schnappte sie. Sie zwang sich, sich wieder zu entspannen und wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Tom war nicht auf unserer Hochzeit."

„Schrecklich," murmelte Draco.

„Das heißt, dass er währenddessen wahrscheinlich deinen Onkel aus dem Weg geräumt hat," sagte Ginny langsam, „Das ist offensichtlich, doch warum sollte er ihn umbringen?"

„Vielleicht hat er ihn mit mir verwechselt," vermutete Draco nüchtern. Sie starrte ihn aus verengten Augen an. „Das ist nicht witzig, Draco."

„Ich versuche auch nicht, witzig zu sein, Weasley," schoss er wütend zurück. Ginny ließ ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus und versuchte, sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar zu fahren. Sie warf fast ihre Krone hinunter. Die hatte sie völlig vergessen. Sie riss sie vom Kopf und hatte plötzlich das Verlangen sie quer durch den Gang zu pfeffern. Doch blieb sie ruhig und packte sie nur fest mit einer Hand.

„Kannst du dir nicht einmal eine sinnvolle Erklärung einfallen lassen?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Das ist das Sinnvollste, das mir eingefallen ist," fauchte er zurück. Ist es denn so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich hier genauso wenig durchblicke wie du, Ginny? Im Gegensatz zu dem, was du denkst, weiß ich auch nicht alles."

„Okay, dieses Gezicke bringt uns überhaupt nichts," fauchte Ginny.

„Nach meiner Meinung bist es du, die hier zickt," sagte Draco ohne Zögern. Es nervte sie, dass er nie um eine Antwort verlegen war. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund aufmachte, konnte sie sich von neuem ärgern. Wie konnte sie damit leben? Wie konnte sie Kinder haben, die dann mit so einem Vater zurechtkommen mussten? Plötzlich fiel Ginny etwas ein. Sie war verzweifelt. Das zumindest war klar. Und Tom tat ihr vielleicht noch etwas an. Also, warum sollte sie einfach so darauf warten? Sie würde zu Dumbledore gehen. Es bestand immer noch die Chance, dass er ihnen helfen konnte. Wenn nicht, wenn er sie dann irgendwie Tom übergab, war es ja auch schon egal. Das würde früher oder später sowieso passieren, und Ginny hatte sicher nicht vor, in der Zwischenzeit hier zu warten und mit Draco Kinder zu haben.

„Komm mit," sagte sie knapp, packte sein Handgelenk und eilte den Gang hinunter.

„Komm mit wohin?"

„Wir besuchen Dumbledore."

Draco folgte ihr, doch konnte sie die Überraschung in seinem Ton hören, als er wieder sprach, „Dumbledore? Ich habe gedacht, du sagtest, er sei böse."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt," schnappte sie, „Ich habe es nur vermutet. Aber ich könnte auch falsch liegen."

„Ist dir klar, dass Dumbledore in meinem Land wohnt?"

„Ja, ist es, danke, Draco." Ihre Stimme war scharf und schneidend. Er nervte sie.

„Was willst du denn jetzt machen? Dich einfach in die nächste Kutsche setzen und hoffen, dass du nicht wieder gekidnappt wirst?" fragte Draco und spielte damit auf die Zigeuner an. Sie beschloss, nicht zu antworten. Wenn sie erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen und ihre Gedanken sortieren konnte, würde sie ihm erklären, was sie tun wollte. Als sie jedoch die Türen erreichten, die zu den Ställen führten, hielten einige Wachen sie auf.

„Entschuldigt, Eure Hoheiten. Königin Lavinia sagt, Ihr seid nicht befugt, das Schloss zu verlassen," sagte einer der Männer.

„Königin? Sie ist nicht mehr die Königin, ich bin es," kreischte Ginny, wobei sie ausnahmsweise einmal ihre Macht ausnützte. Der Mann, der gesprochen hatte, trat unwohl von einem Bein aufs andere. „Verzeihung, Eure Hoheit. Doch ich kann Euch nicht gehen lassen."

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich davon abzuhalten zu schreien. Tja, dann musste sie einfach ihre Mutter dazu zwingen, sie gehen zu lassen. Eigentlich sollte doch sie selbst die mächtigste Frau des Königreiches sein, oder? Woher nahm sich ihre Mutter das Recht, sie einzusperren? Als sie loseilte, um ihre Mutter zu finden, bemerkte sie, dass sie immer noch Dracos Handgelenk gepackt hielt. Er musste gespürt haben, wie ihr Griff enger wurde, denn er hielt plötzlich an. Ärgerlich drehte sie sich um, um ihn zu fragen, was er vorhatte, doch er sprach zuerst.

„Ginny, beruhige dich," befahl er ernsthaft. Es regte sie nur noch mehr auf, dass es mal wieder die Ruhe in Person war. Er führte sich auf, als wäre er ihr Vater oder so etwas. „Du siehst aus, als stündest du kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt."

„Was vielleicht auch wahr ist," sagte sie griesgrämig.

„Was auch immer du tun wolltest, ich bin mir sicher, es wäre sowieso unsinnig gewesen. Also ist es vielleicht besser, dass wir nicht gehen dürfen."

„Ach, also werden wir einfach-," fing sie an.

„Eure Majestät?" sagte eine Stimme.

Ginny drehte sich um und sah Maria, die sie anlächelte. Ginny versuchte, ihre Wut zu unterdrücken und sinnvoll zu handeln. „Was?" fragte sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, Euch zu unterbrechen," erklärte Maria, „Doch Ihr müsst mit mir kommen."

„Warum?"

Draco stieß sie von hinten an, um ihr zu bedeuten, sie solle einfach gehen ohne zu fragen. Seufzend schloss sie kurz die Augen und fügte hinzu, „Entschuldigung. Ja, ich komme mit."

„Ich sehe dich dann später," flüsterte ihr Draco ins Ohr, „Da werden wir alles Weitere besprechen."

Sie warf ihm über die Schulter noch einen Blick zu und fragte sich, warum er immer alles so unter Kontrolle hatte. Sein Gesicht war wie immer völlig ausdruckslos. Er drehte sich um und ging den Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung hinunter.

„Kommt," sagte Maria mit einem Lächeln und nahm Ginnys Ellbogen, um sie zu führen.

„Soll ich mich umziehen?" fragte Ginny, „Ich habe immer noch mein Hochzeits-,"

„Nein," unterbrach Maria sie ein bisschen scharf, „Nein, Liebes, es wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern."

Während sie versuchte, mit Maria Schritt zu halten, fragte sie sich, warum die Magd sich so beeilte. Sie sah Maria an und wollte schon fragen, wo sie hingingen, als sie sah, dass sie schwitzte. Eine dünne Schweißschicht glänzte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Maria? Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich," tat Maria die Frage ab ohne sie anzusehen.

„Du schwitzt."

„Es ist warm hier drin."

Es war eigentlich relativ kalt, obwohl Ginny doch einen ziemlichen Berg von Kleidern trug. Doch vielleicht fand Maria es wärmer, weil sie so klein und pummelig war und so viel herumlief. Sie führte sie zu dem Konferenzraum, wo Lavinia für gewöhnlich ihre Gäste empfing.

„Setzt Euch für einen Moment," wies sie sie an und Ginny tat, wie ihr geheißen, doch das alles verwirrte sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Maria verhielt sich so seltsam; so unruhig und hastig.

„Hier trinkt das," fügte sie hinzu und hielt ihr einen silbernen Kelch hin, „Ich werde gleich mit jemandem zurück sein, der mit Euch sprechen will." Dann war sie verschwunden. Ginny hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Das war jetzt aber komisch," murmelte sie sich selbst zu, während sie den Kelch in ihrer Hand genauer unter Augenschein nahm. Es war eine klare Flüssigkeit darin, von der sie vermutete, es sei Wasser. Doch als sie einen Schluck nahm, bemerkte die, dass es das nicht war – es war etwas Zuckriges, Wohlschmeckendes und Fruchtiges. Sie zwang sich selbst ihre Frustration zu vergessen, entspannte sich so weit es ging auf ihrem Stuhl und trank es.

--

„Eure Majestät."

Im Gang stieß Draco fast mit Harry zusammen, weil der Diener sich so sehr beeilte. Dracos erster Reflex war es, ihm eine gemeine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es nicht der Potter war, der ihn wirklich verstehen würde und so biss er sich auf die Zunge und schwieg.

„Eure Majestät, ich muss Euch etwas zeigen," sagte Harry atemlos. Draco hätte eher einen Schneemann mit Elle gebaut als mit ihm zu gehen. Doch Harry sah so gespannt und unwohl zugleich aus, dass er seufzte und nachgab.

„Na gut, aber halte mich nicht zu lange auf," sagte er.

Harry nickte und fing an, ihn durch das Schloss zu führen. Sie redeten nicht miteinander. Draco dachte über andere Dinge nach – der Tod seines Onkels, Ginny, die Hochzeit… er hatte nicht wirklich die Zeit, sich auch noch über etwas Sorgen zu machen, das Harry ihm zeigen wollte.

„Es ist hier drin," verkündete Harry, als er vor einem Türrahmen anhielt. Er langte schnell nach einer Fackel, die an der Wand hing, und öffnete die Tür. Draco ging als erster hinein und sogar noch bevor Harry mit der Fackel hereinkam, erkannte er den Raum. Es war deine Eine leere, mit dem seltsamen Wandteppich und dem versteckten Stuhl.

„Ja, ich habe den Stuhl gesehen," seufzte Draco, als Harry auf den Vorhang zuging, „Es ist komisch, aber ich weiß nicht, wer ihn dort hingestellt hat."

„Doch habt Ihr das auch entdeckt? Würdet Ihr herkommen und es Euch ansehen?" fragte Harry, viel zu vertieft in das, was er vorführen wollte, als dass er aufpassen konnte, mit wem er da sprach. Draco ließ einen verzweifelten Seufzer los und kam an seine Seite. Der grüne Stuhl stand immer noch dort.

„Ich-," fing Draco an.

„Seht," unterbrach ihn Harry. Er langte nach vorne und packte die Lehne des Stuhles. Dann zog er daran, sodass er nach vorne auf die Vorderbeine kippte. Sofort war ein knirschendes Geräusch zu hören, wie wenn Stein an Stein rieb. Die Wand hinter dem Stuhl schwang zur Seite und offenbarte einen rabenschwarzen Durchgang.

„Habt Ihr das gewusst?" fragte Harry und ließ den Stuhl wieder in seine normale Position fallen. Draco lehnte sich nach vorne un hielt die Fackel in den Tunnel, doch konnte außerhalb des Feuerscheins nichts erkennen.

„Nein," sagte er abgelenkt, „Habe ich nicht. Halt das."

Nachdem er Harry die Fackel zurückgegeben hatte, stieg Draco auf den Sitz des Stuhles und sprang über die Lehne in den Gang. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Licht aus, und als er es wieder hatte, fing er an, in die Dunkelheit hineinzugehen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass Harry nicht hinter ihm war.

„Potter, kommst du vielleicht mal?" schnappte er.

Augenblicklich stand Harry hinter ihm. Draco ging weiter. Der Gang führte sie etwa 100 Meter geradeaus, bis er begann sacht abzufallen. Draco folgte weiter dem Weg und bemerkte, als sie ganz unten angelangt waren, dass sie sich tief genug unten befanden, um unterhalb des Schlosses zu sein.

_Es ist sicher eine Art Weg, der nach draußen führt, _dachte er.

Der Tunnel endete mit einer Tür. Draco senkte die Fackel zu dem verrosteten Türknopf. Es war sicher verschlossen. Er versuchte an dem Knopf zu drehen, doch natürlich bewegte sich nichts. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, hätte er sie öffnen können. Leise fluchend drehte er sich um und sah Harry an. Sein Gesicht war im Kerzenlicht orange gesprenkelt und er sah ernst aus.

„Was ist los?" fragte er.

„Es ist verschlossen," antwortete Draco verärgert. „Warum sollte man eine Tür verschließen, wenn dahinter nichts Wichtiges verborgen wäre?"

„Vielleicht gibt es hier einen Schlüssel," schlug Harry vor und sah sich in dem engen Durchgang um. Es gab kein Versteck für einen Schlüssel – die Wände und der Boden waren aus festem Stein gefertigt.

„Ich werde etwas im Schloss suchen, womit ich das hier aufbrechen kann," sagte Draco und schob sich an ihm vorbei, um zurückzugehen. Es fing an, ihn zu nerven. Wohin führte die Tür? In einen Raum? War es eine Tür nach draußen? Wusste überhaupt jemand davon? Die Tür sah so alt aus, als hätte sie seit Jahren niemand mehr angefasst. Sie waren noch nicht einmal zwei Schritte gegangen, als Harry plötzlich einen dumpfen Schrei losließ. Draco drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Harry zu Boden ging. Er seufzte genervt.

„Toll, Potter. Über was bist du jetzt gefallen? Deine eigenen Füße?"

Harry warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und ging in die Hocke. Er sah sich die Stelle an, an der er gestürzt war.

„Haltet das Licht hier her, Majestät," sagt er. Draco tat es und sah, dass dort sogar etwas war, über das er gestolpert war. Ein Stein im Boden war lose. Sehr lose – fast als könnte man ihn leicht herausnehmen.

„Na, dann leg ihn wieder hinein," sagte Draco. Trotz der Tatsache, dass alles hier uralt war, hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass jemand diesen Gang tatsächlich benutzte. Er wusste, dass jene es bemerken würden, wenn ein Stein locker war, der es vorher nicht gewesen war. Harry gebrauchte seine Hände, um den Stein wieder richtig an seinen Platz zu schieben, doch er ließ sich nicht so tief hineinlegen, wie er gehörte. Er stand immer noch einen guten Zentimeter aus dem sonst glatten Boden.

„Etwas behindert es," sagte er.

„Hol den Stein wieder heraus," befahl Draco. Harry folgte und legte den Klotz neben sich. Auf dem Boden des Lochs lag ein verrosteter Schlüssel aus Messing.

--

Ginny hatte ihr Glas schon fast geleert, als Maria zurückkehrte. Hinter ihr ging Tom. Ginny sprang auf die Füße, der Kelch fiel zu Boden.

„Du hast mich für ihn hierher gebracht?" kreischte sie.

„Majestät, bitte," bat Maria. Tom ging mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu dem Sofa gegenüber von ihr. Er ignorierte sie.

„Ich werde nicht," schrie Ginny, „Ich werde nicht dafür hier bleiben."

Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu, doch Tom war zu schnell für sie. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, legte ihn um ihre Hüfte, hob sie ohne Anstrengung hoch und setzte sie hinter sich wieder ab. In dem Moment, als er sie berührte, schien ihr das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Sie ließ einen schrillen Schrei los und trat mit den Füßen. Auch mit nur einem Arm um sie, konnte er sie immer noch leicht in Schach halten.

„Beruhige dich, Ginny," schnurrte er, seine Stimme war viel zu nah an ihrem Ohr, „Ich werde dir schon nichts antun. Nicht bis wir aus diesem Schloss sind."

Die Drohung verklang bedeutungslos in ihren Ohren. Sie war von der Tatsache beruhigt, dass sie das Schloss noch nicht verlassen konnten – nicht bis Lavinia die Wachen von den Eingängen entfernte. Bis jetzt war sie sicher.

„Lass mich los," zischte sie und riss sich von seinem Griff los. Er ließ einfach ab von ihr, obwohl sie noch einen Kampf erwartet hatte. Sie fiel fast auf den Boden.

„Bitte," sagte er freundlich un deutete auf das Sofa vor ihm, „Setz dich."

Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie warf Maria einen Blick zu, die ihre Hände fest gefaltet hatte und mitleidig schaute. Als sie ihren Blick fing, beeilte die Magd sich zu erklären.

„Er will nur mit Euch sprechen, Eure Majestät. Ich werde vor der Tür warten."

Und bevor Ginny sie aufhalten konnte, war sie verschwunden. Mit den verengten Augen Tom zugewandt, ließ Ginny sich auf das Sofa sinken. Er saß schon und lächelte sie fröhlich an.

„Wir sollten nun vielleicht nicht mehr so tun als ob, oder?" fragte er, „Du hast mich gemieden, weil du weißt, wer… oder was… ich bin."

Ginny starrte ihn weiter an; ihre Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Tom lehnte sie plötzlich nach vorne, als wollte er ihr etwas zuflüstern, etwas Geheimes.

„Ich habe euch aus einem bestimmten Grund hierher gebracht," sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, „Dich und Draco. Ich vermute, das ist dir klar."

„Ja," antwortete sie scharf.

„Gut." Er sah zufrieden aus und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Hast du Arsen je getroffen?" fragte er dann.

Der Themawechsel war so unerwartet, dass Ginny einen Moment brauchte, um zu verstehen, wovon er sprach. Sie starrte ihn wieder an. „Nein."

„Aha, jedenfalls habe ich ihn nicht umgebracht, falls du das denkst," sagte er leichthin, als spräche er über das Wetter.

„Sicherlich." Und das sollte Ginny glauben?

„Ich habe jemand anderen beauftragt, es zu tun. Du weißt sicher, wen ich meine," sagte er und seine wunderschönen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Sie versuchte, wegzusehen, doch konnte nicht. „Du hast diese Person in deinen Träumen gesehen."

Ginny setzte sich aufrechter hin. Durch die plötzliche Bewegung drehte sich alles vor ihr und sie fühlte sich wieder erschöpft und müde.

„Du steckst hinter diesen Träumen, oder?" fragte sie fordernd. Es lag nicht halb so viel Schärfe in diesen Worten, wie sie gehofft hatte.

„Du hast mir von Anfang an nicht geglaubt, dass dieser rosa Trank nur deine Lungenentzündung heilen sollte, nicht wahr?" sagte er, „Du kannst mir dafür eigentlich wirklich danken. Wenn diese Träume nicht gewesen wären, wüsstest du bis heute nicht, ob ich gut oder böse bin. Du wüsstest immer noch nicht, ob du mir trauen kannst oder nicht."

„Ich hätte dir niemals getraut, egal was passiert," fauchte sie. Ihre Zunge fühlte sich schwer an. Nuschelte sie?

„Richtig. Ich würde mir selbst auch nicht trauen."

Ginny versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Es fühlte sich an, als löse sich ihr Gehirn langsam auf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und entschied, wieder zum eigentlichen Kern der Diskussion zurückzukehren.

„Dein Komplize aus meinen Träumen tötete Dracos Onkel?"

Tom nickte einmal mit dem Kopf. „Ja. Arsen hatte geplant, Draco vorzuschlagen, mich aus dem Schloss verbannen zu lassen. Er hatte eine Art sechsten Sinn, der ihn vor mir gewarnt hat. So habe ich ihn töten lassen."

Ginny fühlte eine Welle des Mitleids für Arsen in sich aufsteigen. Ohne dass sie überhaupt wusste, dass es ihn gab, hatte er versucht, ihr zu helfen. Und nun war er tot.

„Na ja, weißt du, deswegen ist jetzt jeder Eingang, aus dem du fliehen könntest, verschlossen," sagte sie und versuchte ihm damit Angst zu machen. Doch wie sollte sie Stärke in ihre Drohungen legen, wenn sie sich plötzlich so träge fühlte? „Lavinia hat fast überall Wachen aufstellen lassen. Du kannst das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen."

„Ich habe meine Wege, Ginny," sagte er so ölig, dass es sie richtig einschüchterte. Sorgte er sich eigentlich um nichts?

_Wahrscheinlich nicht,_ antwortete eine Stimme in ihr.

„Wer hat Arsen umgebracht?" fragte sie in einem halben Flüstern. Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Sag es mir jetzt."

Tom sah überrascht aus. Er hob eine Augenbraue, fast wie Draco es immer tat.

„Du weißt es nicht?"

„Sag es mir!" wiederholte sie fast schreiend. Es fühlte sich an, als raube ihr das Schreien ihre letzten Kraftreserven. Tom antwortete nicht sofort. Er hob auch noch die andere Augenbraue als wäre er von ihrem Ausbruch verblüfft. Schließlich sagte er gedehnt, „Es ist Maria. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

--

Der Schlüssel ließ sich leicht in das alte Schloss der Türe stecken. Als er ihn drehte, hörte Draco ein Klicken. Dann stieß er sie auf. Innen war es dunkel. Er trat ein und hielt die Fackel hoch. Harry war dicht hinter ihm und atmete unangenehm laut. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihn anzufauchen, er solle die Klappe halten. Als sich das Licht langsam ausbreitete, zeigte es einen kleinen, quadratischen Raum. An eine Wand war ein Tisch geschoben, auf dem Pergamente und Phiolen gestapelt waren. Ein weiterer Tisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war mit denselben Sachen bedeckt. Das Ganze erinnerte Draco an einen sehr kleinen, verstaubten Zaubertrankkerker. Draco trat noch einen Schritt weiter hinein und versuchte dem Ganzen einen Sinn zu geben. Einige der Phiolen waren voll von Flüssigkeit. Doch was war es? Neugierig ging Draco zu einem der Tische und Harry folgte ihm, sodass er im Licht bleiben konnte. Draco nahm einen der Behälter, der etwas beinhaltete, das aussah wie Blut, und roch daran. Es war Drachenblut. Er würde den scharfen, beißenden Geruch überall erkennen. Und wenn er sich nicht irrte, gebrauchten Muggel kein Drachenblut. Also sollte es keinen Grund dafür geben, dass ein Muggel ein Labor wie dieses hatte. Nur um sicher zu gehen, nahm er sich noch ein Fläschchen. Es war mit einer gelblichen, dicken Substanz gefüllt. Daran musste er nicht riechen, da es an der Seite beschildert war. _Gürteltiergalle_. Nun war er ganz sicher, dass dies nicht der Arbeitsplatz eines Muggels war. Und wenn diese Welt ausschließlich aus nichtmagischen Menschen bestand, musste das hier offensichtlich Tom Riddle gehören.

_Er ist magisch,_ erkannte er. Das musste er Ginny wissen lassen. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob Tom Magie anwenden konnte oder nicht. Er musste ihr sagen, dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten sollte. Als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, stand Harry so dicht hinter ihm, dass er mit ihm zusammenstieß.

„Potter!" knurrte er und schob sich grob an ihm vorbei. Harry ignorierte sichtlich seinen ärgerlichen Ton und packte seinen Arm, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Wartet. Wohin führt diese Tür?" fragte er.

Draco hielte inne, drehte sich wieder um und hielt das Licht dorthin, wohin Harry zeigte. Gegenüber der einen, durch die sie eingetreten waren, war noch eine Tür. Sie war fast in den Schatten verborgen; das Dunkelbraun des Holzes verschmolz beinahe mit den Steinwänden.

„Öffne sie," befahl er Harry. Er gehorchte und stieß die Tür ohne Probleme auf. Sie offenbarte eine Treppe. Draco spürte die eisige Brise, die hereinwehte. Er übergab Harry die Fackel, schritt hinüber und eilte die Stufen hinauf, doch nach ein paar blieb er stehen. Er musste nicht weiter gehen. Vom Absatz der Treppe kam Tageslicht. Der Weg führte direkt nach draußen.

„Es ist ein Ausgang," murmelte Draco, schloss die Tür und wandte sich Harry zu. „Und er ist nicht bewacht."

„Vielleicht weiß niemand davon," sagte Harry.

Draco versuchte, gelassen zu bleiben. „Ja und genau das ist das Problem. Dieser Raum gehört Tom. Er tut etwas hier unten."

Er erwartete nicht, dass Harry das verstand, doch er nickte, als hätte er es.

„Gut, dann lass uns Ginny finden. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird sie interessieren."

--

„Es ist Maria. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

Ginny stand so schnell auf, dass eine Welle der Übelkeit über sie hinwegrollte. Vor ihren Augen funkelte Sternchen und sie musste sie schließen, bis es vorüber war.

_Ich muss zu schnell aufgestanden sein,_ sagte sie sich selbst, hob ihre Augenlider und starrte Tom wütend an.

„Nicht Maria," sagte sie leise, doch bestimmt, „Es kann nicht Maria sein. Es ist ein Mann, ich weiß, dass es-,"

Tom lachte; es war ein abschreckendes Geräusch. Sie starrte ihn an, zu überrascht, um fortzufahren, bis er aufhörte und sprach.

„Mein liebes Mädchen, diese Person in deinen Träumen ist kein Mann. Es ist Maria. Ich würde dich doch niemals anlügen."

Aus einem Grund, den sie selbst nicht wusste, fühlte sie in ihrem Innern, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, auch wenn es ihr einen tiefen Stich versetzte. Sie fühlte sich genauso betrogen, wie es gewesen war, als sie gedacht hatte, dass Harry der Mörder all dieser Menschen sei. Nur dass es diesmal noch ein wenig schlimmer war, warum, konnte sie auch nicht sagen. Ihre Beine schwankten unter ihr; sie vermutete, dass das von dem Schock kam. Sie trat einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, bevor sie wieder anhalten und blinzeln musste. Was geschah mit ihr? Warum fühlte sie sich so… leblos?

„Maria," sagte Tom sanft und schenkte Ginny ein schmales, grausiges Lächeln. „Komm her. Ich glaube, der Trank beginnt seine Wirkung zu zeigen."

_Trank?_

Toms Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder.

_Welcher Trank?_

Die Tür öffnete sich, doch sie hörte es, wie von weit, weit weg. Sie schloss die Augen, drehte sich zur Tür und öffnete sie wieder. Ihre Sicht begann an den Rändern zu verschwimmen. Was war los? Welchen Trank hatte sie getrunken? Maria trat an Toms Seite. Ginnys Blick war scharf genug, um das erfreute Lächeln der Magd zu sehen. Da wurde ihr klar, welchen Trank Tom gemeint hatte. Ihre Augen wanderten zu Boden, wo der leere Silberkelch lag. Das, was Maria ihr zu trinken gegeben hatte, war vergiftet gewesen!

_Oh…_

Ginny tat einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Tür, doch musste wieder innehalten. Es war eine zu große Anstrengung, bis dorthin zu gelangen. Als ihr Blick dieses Mal zu Maria und Tom zurückkehrte, war er verschleiert. Es war, als sähe sie alles durch ein dickes Glas. Die undeutlichen Figuren verschwammen vor ihren Augen und der Raum begann sie zu drehen. Es fühlte sich an, als käme der Boden immer näher. Sie streckte ihre Hände aus, um sich selbst zu schützen, doch verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne.

_Was tust du mit mir,_ wollte sie noch verzweifelt fragen, doch sie konnte ihren Mund nicht mehr dazu bringen zu arbeiten. Sie konnte gar nichts tun. Sie gab ihren Kampf auf und brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Stimmen drangen an ihre Ohren und die Welt drehte sich um sie, in einem bunten Mix aus Farben. Sie konnte den kratzigen Teppich an ihrer Wange spüren, die einzige Wahrnehmung, die ihr sagte, dass alles wirklich passierte und sie nicht träumte. Dann, als hätte jemand den Ausschaltknopf gedrückt, wurde alles schwarz um sie.

--

Draco verließ Harry, nachdem er ihm gesagt hatte, er solle alles wieder verschließen, den Schlüssel verstecken und ihn wieder treffen, wenn er das getan hatte. Dann ging er los, um Ginny zu finden. Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier war, konnte er sie nirgends finden. Er fragte viele Diener, doch niemand wusste, wo sie sein könnte. Schließlich hatte er die Nase voll und fragte, wo die Königin war. Das Mädchen, das er gefragt hatte, antwortete, dass Lavinia gerade ihr Bad nähme und für die nächste Stunde keine Besucher erwünsche. Frustriert fuhr sich Draco mit den Fingern durch das Haar. Er verfluchte sich selbst, weil er nun seine Frisur zerstört hatte und beeilte sich, sie wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Nach zehn Minuten ging er auf die Suche nach Maria. Die Magd musste wissen, wo Ginny war, weil sie sie selbst dorthin geschleppt hatte. Doch sie konnte er auch nirgends ausfindig machen. Es war, als würden alle, die er sehen wollte, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt sein. Als er seinem Diener Timothy befahl, er solle ihn benachrichtigen, wenn Ginny nach ihm suchte, musste er sich äußerst zurückhalten, damit seine Ausdrucksweise nicht allzu farbig wurde. Nun fing er an, nach Elle zu suchen. Sie hielt ihn sicher beschäftigt und vielleicht wusste sie ja, wo Ginny war. Jedoch tat Elle nichts von beidem. Sie klebte praktisch an der Hand ihres Vaters, immer noch wegen des Mordes an ihrem Onkel in Aufregung. Draco hatte den Mord schon vergessen gehabt. Nach einem halbherzigen Versuch, sie aufzuheitern, ging er wieder, um im Schloss umherzustreifen, wobei er, wie er hoffte, vielleicht jemanden fand, der wusste, wo Ginny war – oder sogar Ginny selbst traf. Fast eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, als ihm auffiel, dass Harry nicht zurückkam. Er erinnerte sich, dass er Potter einfach gesagt hatte, er solle kommen und ihn suchen, wen alles wieder verschlossen war. Er hatte ihn dort haben wollen, während er Ginny von dem ‚Arbeitsplatz' Toms erzählte, den er gefunden hatte. Nun hatte er eine andere Aufgabe: Herausfinden, wohin Harry verschwunden war. Vielleicht konnte er ihn selbst einfach nicht finden, so wie Draco Ginny nicht fand. Das würde Sinn machen. Er fragte sich durch die Küchen und andere Räume, doch niemand der Diener hatten ihn gesehen. Er behielt einen besondern schlimmen Fluch für sich, wirbelte herum und stürmte in den Hauptteil des Schlosses zurück. Es machte ihn verrückt! Wo waren alle? Versteckten sie sich absichtlich, nur um ihn zu ärgern? Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Vielleicht war Harry immer noch in Toms Raum. Das ergab natürlich auch Sinn. Wie hatte Draco Harry auch nur im Ansatz vertrauen können? Er kannte ihn überhaupt nicht, und nach dem, was Ginny ihm erzählt hatte, war er alles andere als der Musterknabe aus der Zukunft. Düster, gestört, wütend… woher hatte er eigentlich von dem Stuhl gewusst? Wie hatte er ihn einfach ‚finden' können? War er einfach gerade in diesem Zimmer ein wenig herumgewandert und hatte plötzlich den Drang verspürt, an diesem Stuhl zu ziehen? Es hörte sich verdächtig an und Draco verfluchte sich selbst, weil er es nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zog Draco mit der einen Hand an dem grünen Stuhl, während er mit der anderen eine Fackel trug. Einige Minuten lief er durch den totenstillen Gang, ohne dass er etwas Besonderes bemerkte. Doch als er den Türrahmen des Raumes erreichte, sah er etwas höchst Unerwartetes. Dort lag ein Körper zwischen Tür und Türrahmen, der sie offen hielt. Draco wusste sofort, dass es Harry war und ließ fast seine Fackel fallen, doch schaffte es, das Holz festzuhalten und packte es fester. Er näherte sich langsam dem schlaffen Körper. Er lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und für einen Moment überlegte Draco, ob er tot war. Der Schock unterdrückte alle seine Gefühle, doch er konnte sich noch vorstellen, wie seltsam es wäre, in einer Welt ohne Harry Potter zu leben. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, um diese sinnlosen Gedanken zu vertreiben, sodass er sich wieder auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren konnte, zum Beispiel ob sich Potters Brust noch hob oder nicht. Sie tat es. Harry lebte noch. Während er die Fackel hochhielt, stieß Draco die Tür ganz auf und kniete sich neben Harry auf den Boden. Dieser blinzelte nicht einmal, geschweige denn, dass er sich bewegte. Wenn man nicht die regelmäßigen Atemzüge gesehen hätte, hätte man ihn für tot halten können.

„Komm schon, Potter," grummelte er und stieß Harry ein wenig grob an, „Wach auf."

Seine Atemwege waren anscheinend nicht betroffen. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre er betäubt worden.

_Das ist klar,_ sagte Draco sich selbst. Sicherlich war Tom hierher gekommen und hatte ihn beim Herumschnüffeln erwischt. Harry hatte Glück, dass er ihn nicht umgebracht hatte. Draco stand auf und seufzte. Warum also war Tom hier heruntergekommen. Brauchte er Zutaten für einen Trank? Er wandte sich um und sah sich im Zimmer um, ob sich verändert hatte, nur um etwas zu sehen, dass ihm für ein paar Sekunden die Sprache verschlug. Der ganze Raum war leer. Sauber geputzt. Die Tische voller Pergamente und Violen waren verschwunden und keine Tintenflecke waren zurückgelassen. Was war passiert? Er war hier vor einer Dreiviertelstunde noch gewesen. Es war unmöglich für eine einzige Person, in dieser Zeit all das aus dem Zimmer zu schaffen. Dazu brauchte man Magie. In diesem Moment wachte Harry wieder auf. Er stöhnte und Draco warf ihm einen Blick zu. Leicht beunruhigt hob er eine Hand, um sich seine Augen unter der Brille zu reiben. Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als ihn ein leises Geräusch ablenkte. Sein Blick schnellte hinüber zu der anderen Tür gegenüber. Sie war einen Spalt geöffnet und bewegte sich jedes Mal ein wenig, wenn der Wind von außen besonders stark blies. Immer wieder stieß sie gegen den Steinrahmen, bevor sie wieder aufgestoßen wurde.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry benommen. Draco drehte sich wieder um und ging zu ihm zurück, während sich Harry unter großer Anstrengung aufrichtete.

„Du wurdest betäubt," sagte Draco wahrheitsgemäß mit neutraler Stimme, „Steh auf. Da Schwächegefühl wird bald vorüber sein."

Harry tat es, doch nahm sich Zeit dafür. Als er sich schließlich aufrecht hinstellte, war sein Gesicht düster vor Verwirrung und seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen.

„Was ist passiert?" wiederholte er und legte eine Hand an seinen Kopf als schmerze er.

„Ich habe es dir doch gerade gesagt," schnappte Draco. Dieser Junge war wirklich ein bisschen schwer von Begriff. „Du wurdest betäubt."

Als hätte er kein Wort verstanden, fuhr Harry fort. „Doktor Thomas erwischte mich dabei, wie ich die Tür abschloss… da holte er etwas aus seiner Tasche und rief Worte, die ich nicht verstand. Das ist alles, an das ich mich noch erinnere."

Draco holte tief Luft und erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry nicht verstand, was ‚betäubt' bedeutete, als brachte es nichts, es zu wiederholen. Das Ding, das Thomas auf ihn gerichtet hatte, war höchstwahrscheinlich ein Zauberstab gewesen. Es war sinnlos, zu versuchen, ihm das zu erklären.

„Er trug etwas," fügte Harry hinzu und es sah aus, als dachte er angestrengt nach, „Eine Person-,"

Das erregte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit. „Eine was?" fragte er tonlos.

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und stöhnte. Draco wusste, dass er gerade sicherlich unter schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen litt. Er hatte die Nachwirkungen von Betäubungen oft genug genießen dürfen. „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Ich konnte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen. Er hatte sich etwas über die Schulter geworfen, das aussah wie ein weißes Bündel."

„Du hast doch gerade noch gesagt, es sähe aus wie ein Mensch," sagte Draco zweifelnd und wurde aus einem Grund, den er selbst nicht verstand, ungehalten. Er bekam den Eindruck, dass sich Harry all diese Dinge eingebildet hatte. „Denk noch einmal nach, okay?"

„Ich versuche es ja," schoss Harry zurück und für einen Moment loderte in ihm wieder seine Streitlust auf. Dann trübten sich seine Augen wieder. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es war."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und versuchte, sich davon abzuhalten, all seinen Ärger und seine Frustration an Harry abzulassen. Dieser Tag ging eindeutig den Bach runter. Er war erst seit weniger als zwölf Stunden verheiratet, doch konnte er seine Braut schon nicht mehr finden, für die er über drei Stunden still gestanden war und… Halt. Braut? Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.

„Weiß, hast du gesagt oder?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Was weiß?" stöhnte Harry, dessen Gesicht immer noch anzusehen war, welche Schmerzen gerade durch seinen Kopf zuckten.

„Ein weißes Bündel," fauchte Draco, „Ein weißes Bündel über Toms Schulter. Das hast du doch gesehen, oder?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als dachte er, es gäbe jetzt wichtigere Dinge, über die man nachdenken sollte. „Ich sage es Euch noch einmal, Majestät, ich bin mir nicht sicher-,"

Draco packte ihn grob bei den Schultern, wodurch Harry überrascht aufschnaufte.

„Dann denk noch einmal darüber nach," rief Draco und schüttelte ihn, „Weil es vielleicht Ginny war, die du gesehen hast."

„Warum-, warum sollte der Doktor Ihre Majestät hier hindurch tragen?" fragte Harry leise, offenbar verschreckt durch Dracos plötzliche Wut. Es war hoffnungslos. Er schubste Harry aus dem Weg, welcher erst ein paar Schritte rückwärts stolperte, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand, und erreichte die Tür, die nach draußen führte, in zwei Schritten. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Tom Ginny aus dem Schloss gebracht hatte. Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich. Sie musste das weiße Bündel gewesen sein, dass Harry gesehen hatte.

„Fuck," fluchte Draco leise, als er zwei Stufen auf einmal nach oben nahm. Er war erleichtert, als er an der Oberfläche anlangte, doch die Luft war eisig kalt und die Sonne war schon beinahe untergegangen. Doch das Wetter würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Er würde auch nicht zurückgehen, um einen dickeren Mantel zu holen. Ginny wurde vielleicht in diesem Moment im Wald umgebracht. Wie blöd hatte er eigentlich sein können? Von Anfang an hatte Ginny versucht, ihm klar zu machen, dass Tom böse war und dass er hier war, um ihnen etwas anzutun. Draco hatte es sogar selbst gewusst, seit er mitbekommen hatte, wie Riddle sie im Theater bedroht hatte. Warum hatte er sie einfach so gehen lassen? Warum hatte er ihr erlaubt mit Maria mitzugehen? Während er heftig auf sich selbst schimpfte, rannte er auf die Ställe zu, um ein Pferd zu holen.

--

Please let me know what you think!

At blub: Wirst du schon noch sehen, ob es eine Hochzeitsnacht gibt….;) danke nochmal, für deinen Review!

At Canablyz: Danke! Freut mich:

At DarkPrincess of Slytherin: Und wieder ein paar Antworten auf paar Fragen… Wie gesagt, langsam aber sicher…

At Black Sil: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange es wirklich dauert, ein Portrait zu malen, damit kenn ich mich überhaupt nicht aus… Danke nochmal!

At Valpuri: Ich weiß, dass es zu lange gedauert hat… Aber manchmal hat man einfach nie Zeit…

At Ninaissaja: Schau, jetzt weißt du wenigstens, wer gestorben ist… Den Rest wirst du auch noch irgendwann erfahren…:)

At Lara-Lynx: Schon ziemlich kompliziert die Story… Ich wär selber ja nie auf sowas gekommen… Ich kann nur übersetzen….;)

At Aldavinur: Ich bin eindeutig zu langsam… Schlecht, schlecht, so mach ich mir nur Feinde… aber wenigstens hab ich nicht aufgegeben…

At Zutzi alias Susi: Ja, ich glaub, jetzt hab ich mir sogar für dich zu viel Zeit gelassen… hab viiieeel zu lange gebraucht.

At Malfoy-Jamie: Danke für deinen Review… Ist absolut okay, dass du erst jetzt reviewt hast, ich brauch auch immer ewig zum updaten…

At Sohi: Danke, danke, aber ich muss anmerken, dass es wirklich nur eine Übersetzung ist…

At SchiliNet: Das war ja mal ein richtig intellektueller Review… Hab ungefähr nur die Hälfte verstanden… Aber trotzdem danke….;)

At Deepblue Witch: Es gibt eine Fansite von der FF, da musst du bei der Autorin der Story auf die Seite schauen… Sie heißt Mochabutterfly.

At Nimue: So richtig fließend spreche ich nicht Englisch, aber wenn jemand redet, versteh ich ihn gut und selber geht's mit dem frei sprechen auch ganz gut.

At Fairytear: Das kann ich gar nicht beeinflussen, wann ich sie rauslasse, weil es ja eine Übersetzung ist…;)… danke trotzdem für deinen Review!

At TryPepper: Nein, ich schreib schon weiter, nur braucht's immer ein bisschen…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Weder die Charaktere noch der Plot gehören mir und ich mache kein Geld damit.

Hey,

Und noch ein Neues… Leider ging mein Internet eine Zeit lang nicht, sodass es wieder ein bisschen länger gedauert hat… Aber das seid ihr ja hoffentlich schön gewöhnt…

All You Need Is Love

16. Der Speisenaufzug

Zuerst dachte Draco, die Scheune sei leer. Er freute sich auch darüber, da ihn so keiner aufhielt. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja keine Ahnung hatte, wie man ein Pferd sattelte.

_Aber so schwer kann es ja nicht sein,_ redete er sich selbst Mut zu. Es konnte dennoch ziemlich hart werden, da er erst einmal gar nicht wusste, wo die Sättel verwahrt wurden.

„Eure Majestät?"

Draco schaffte es, vor Schreck nicht zusammenzuzucken und biss stattdessen die Zähne zusammen. Als er sich umwandte, sah er eben das schmutzige Mädchen, das ihm erst ein paar Tage zuvor geholfen hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand hier hinauskommt," sagte das Mädchen schnell, als sie bemerkte, wie sich sein Körper vor Verärgerung anspannte, „Ich dachte, der Palast sei von den Wachen gesichert-,"

„Ist er auch," unterbrach Draco sie knapp, „Mach mir nun Jack zum Reiten fertig, okay?"

Sie schluckte schwer und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, doch machte keine Anstalten seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sichtlich verwirrt, was sie nun tun sollte, erklärte sie ihm leise, „Ihre Majestät Lavinia hat den Befehl erteilt, keinen der königlichen Familie von den Schlossgründen zu lassen-,"

„Sie ist nicht mehr die Königin," schnappte Draco etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt, sodass das junge Mädchen zusammenfuhr. Etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort, „Oder hast du es nicht gehört? Ginny ist jetzt Königin. Und ich bin König. Mein Wort ist mächtiger als das Lavinias."

Sie knickste ein wenig unbeholfen. „Ja, Eure Majestät, doch-,"

Er unterbrach sie für das dritte Mal und verlor dabei das bisschen Geduld, das er noch hatte. „Mach es einfach!" befahl er mit lauter Stimme.

Das Mädchen schrak bei seiner plötzlichen Wut zusammen, dann nickte sie schnell. Im nächsten Moment wirbelte sie herum und verschwand in einer der Boxen am anderen Ende der Scheune. Draco fühlte kleine Schuldgefühle in sich aufsteigen, als er sie davoneilen sah. Es war nicht wirklich ihre Schuld, dass Lavinia einem so auf den Wecker ging – sie befolgte nur die Befehle, die sie erhalten hatte. Außerdem verdiente sie es nicht, herumbefohlen zu werden. Das arme Mädchen sah so dünn aus, als könne ein Windstoß es davon wehen. Plötzlich runzelte er über sich selbst die Stirn.

_Ich verweichliche mit der Zeit ziemlich_, erkannte er, als er das Mitleid spürte, das er fühlte. So ging es eben; er öffnete sein Herz einer Person und ein Dutzend andere nisteten sich ebenfalls ein. Es war alles Ginnys Schuld. Wenn sie es nicht geschafft hätte, einen Platz in seiner Seele zu ergattern und dort zu verharren, wie ein hartnäckiger Fleck auf einem brandneuen Besen, dann wäre alles noch in Ordnung. Naja, eigentlich wäre vieles immer noch nicht in Ordnung, doch wenigstens hätte Draco dann seine Gefühle noch unter Kontrolle. Wenn er zurzeit nur daran dachte, dass Tom Ginny etwas antun könnte, wollte er ihn schon erwürgen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich vorstellte, was Harry beschrieben hatte (Tom, der ein weißes Bündel über der Schulter trug) ließ es sein Herz schneller schlagen und er konnte nur noch an eines denken: Ginny zurück in die Sicherheit des Schlosses zu bringen.

Egal wie sehr sich Draco das Gegenteil einredete, das war eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete. Sie hatte alles ruiniert, für das er jemals gestanden hatte, und er konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Das Stallmädchen kam ein paar Minuten später wieder und trug einen Sattel, der sicher zweimal so viel wog wie sie selbst. Sie schwankte unter dem Gewicht, und Draco, dabei auf sein weiches Herz fluchend, eilte hinüber, um ihr zu helfen. Sie schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln des Dankes und führte ihn hinüber zu Jacks Box.

„Zeig mir, wie man das macht," forderte Draco und zeigte auf den Sattel. Er begann seine Frage zu bereuen, als das Mädchen Jack viel langsamer sattelte, als sie es getan hätte, wenn sie es ihm dabei nicht vorgeführt hätte. Sie erklärte sogar etwas über das Gebiss und die Zügel. Alles in allem dauerte das circa fünf Minuten, doch jede Minute brachte womöglich Ginny dem Tod näher. Schließlich war alles fertig. Draco warf dem Mädchen noch einen letzten Blick zu, während sie liebevoll Jacks Hals streichelte. Sie war wirklich sehr dürr und in ihrer abgewetzten Kleidung und ohne Schuhe musste ihr sicher kalt sein. Innerlich mit sich selbst schimpfend holte er die Handvoll Münzen heraus, die er immer mit sich herumtrug. Sogar in dieser Welt musste er immer Geld in der Tasche haben. Mit einem Grunzen machte er ihr deutlich, die Hand auszustrecken. Ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter, als sie gehorchte und mit tellergroßen Augen zusah, wie all das Geld, das er besaß, auf ihre Handfläche klimperte.

„Eure-, Eure Majestät, ich kann nicht-," stotterte sie.

„Kauf dir einfach ein Paar Schuhe," nuschelte er und vermied ihren Blick, „Sag niemandem, dass ich es dir gegeben habe."

Sie nickte, schluckte schwer und schloss ihre Finger um die Münzen.

„Nun? Gehst du mir jetzt aus dem Weg?" fragte Draco. Sie trat schnell zur Seite, doch er konnte spüren, wie sie ihn anlächelte, als er mit nur ein wenig Anstrengung in den Sattel stieg. Er hoffte, dass er es nun heraushatte, wie man von Pferden auf- und abstieg. Jedoch würde das in seiner eigenen Welt nicht gerade nützlich sein, denn er hatte keinesfalls das Verlangen, nach seiner Rückkehr Reitstunden zu nehmen. Draco stieß seine Fersen in Jacks Flanken und das Pferd galoppierte aus der Scheune, hinaus in die eisige Dezemberluft. Die Nacht brach nun schnell herein – es schien, als würde Draco immer dann losgehen, um Ginny zu retten, wenn es in Kürze dunkel wurde. Das war eine Angewohnheit, die er demnächst ablegen musste, das wusste er. Oder noch besser, eine Angewohnheit, der er nie wieder nachgehen wollte.

Doch nun, da er ein Pferd hatte, war er sich nicht sicher, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Tom konnte überallhin verschwunden sein und auch leicht seine Spuren verwischt haben. Trotzdem entschied sich Draco dazu, zu der einen Tür zurückzukehren, die nicht bewacht war, weil er sich erhoffte, dort vielleicht eine Art Pfad zu finden, auf dem Tom geflohen sein könnte. Zu Dracos Glück fand er Hufspuren im Schnee am Rand des Waldes in der Nähe der geheimen Tür. Er folgte dem Pfad mit den Augen und sah, dass er in den tiefen Wald führte. Soweit schien es ein guter Plan zu sein, einfach diesem Weg zu folgen und zu sehen, wohin er ihn brachte. Während er die Zügel fester mit seinen kältestarren Fingern umschloss und versuchte, sich tiefer in den Kragen seines Wams zu ducken, brachte er Jack noch einmal in einen gestreckten Galopp, von dem er hoffte, er sei schnell vorüber.

-XX-

Langsam kam Ginny wieder zu Bewusstsein, doch ihre Sicht blieb unscharf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hüpfe sie ungewollt immer auf und ab und fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt bloß mit ihr geschah. Sie brauchte einige Minuten, bis sie kapierte, dass sie auf einem trabenden Pferd saß. Mit beiden Beinen auf einer Seite und gegen die warme, starke Brust von jemandem gelehnt. Bevor sie sich wirklich daran erinnerte, warum sie hier war, ließ sie ihre Augenlider mit dem falschen Gefühl der Sicherheit wieder zufallen.

Als sie ein erneutes Mal aufwachte, bekam sie wieder mit, was geschah und blinzelte sich schnell die Müdigkeit aus den Augen. Während sie sich das Gesicht rieb, dachte sie einen Moment über ihre letzte Erinnerung nach, bevor sie sich eilig aufsetzte. In dem Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war es fast vollständig dunkel, da es keine Kerzen gab und durch die Fenster kein Tageslicht drang. Doch sie konnte genug sehen, da sich ihre Augen schnell an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Sie saß auf einem großen Bett, doch es waren keine Überzüge darauf – nur die blanke Matratze. An einer Wand stand ein großer Schrank. Gegenüber war ein eher unschön vernagelter Fleck an der Wand, als hätte jemand schrecklich Starkes ein Loch in die Steinwand geschlagen und bis jetzt keine Zeit gefunden, es zu reparieren. Doch das kümmerte Ginny gerade überhaupt nicht, da sie sich vielmehr fragte, wo sie war und wie sie hier je wieder herauskommen sollte. Sie rutschte an den Bettrand und erkannte, dass sie immer noch ihr lächerlich bauschiges Hochzeitskleid trug. Das Korsett stach ihr wie immer unangenehm in die Seite. Sie versuchte ihren Kopf von den Nachwirkungen des Trankes zu befreien, indem sie aufstand und ein paar Schritte in den leeren Raum tat. Die Übelkeit verging sogleich, was ihr die Hoffnung gab, dass das, was in dem Trank gewesen war, den Maria ihr gegeben hatte, nun langsam seine Wirkung verlor.

_Maria,_ dachte Ginny plötzlich. Es war die ganze Zeit ihre Magd gewesen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wer zum Teufel mit Tom diese abscheulichen Taten begang, aber Maria war ihr dabei nie in den Sinn gekommen. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Die einzige Person, von der sie geglaubt hatte, man könne ihr vertrauen, hatte sie die ganze Zeit hintergangen. Und nun war sie hier – Ginny versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen – eingeschlossen; eingesperrt. Tom hatte sie genau da, wo er sie gebrauchen konnte, wie er wollte, und sie hatte keine Hoffnung auf Entkommen. In diesem Zimmer gab es nur zwei Fenster, beide weit oben, mindestens einen halben Meter über Ginnys Kopf. Sie kletterte zurück aufs Bett, um hinauszuschauen, doch das einzige, das sie draußen sah, war ein dunkelblauer Himmel. Wenn der Wind blies, kratzten einige nackte Äste ans Fenster. So auf dem Bett war sie hoch genug. Nur weil sie so weit oben waren, hieß das nicht, dass sie das Glas nicht irgendwie zerbrechen und hinunter springen konnte…

_Und mir dabei beide Beine brechen und elendig in der Kälte erfrieren_, fügte sie unglücklich hinzu. Sogar wenn sie etwas fand, womit sie das Glas einschlagen konnte, würde sie schon Probleme haben, an das Fensterbrett zu gelangen. Die Fenster waren eindeutig eine Sache, die sie von ihrer Liste streichen konnte. Sie sprang vom Bett, schaffte es, dabei nicht über ihre Röcke zu stolpern und versuchte wieder, die Tür aufzukriegen. Der Knopf war fest abgesperrt, wie sehr sie auch versuchte, ihn zu drehen. In diesem Moment sehnte sie sich nach nichts mehr als ihrem Zauberstab. Den Türknopf konnte sie ebenfalls vergessen. Dann legte sie ihre Handflächen auf das schwere Holz der Tür, nur um zu sehen, wie schrecklich fest und widerspenstig es war. Es war wie ein großer Fels und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Frustration und Angst sammelte sich in ihrer Kehle und sie ließ einen kleinen Schrei aus. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, schlug auf das Holz und hörte, wie gedämpft und seltsam verloren es auf der dicken Tür klang. Warum ging eigentlich alles schief? Sie wurde entweder ein Teil des furchtbaren Plans Tom Riddles oder umgebracht. Hier. Getrennt von ihrer Familie – womöglich auf einem völlig anderen Planeten, wo die einzige Person, die sich um sie zu scheren schien, die war, die sie ihr ganzes Leben verabscheut hatte: Draco Malfoy. Warum geschah das mit ihr? Sie hatte wirklich nichts getan, um so etwas zu verdienen. Wenn man beiseite ließ, dass sie ihrer Brüder in der Schule nicht übertreffen konnte, weil diese wirklich alles Erdenkliche getan hatten, womit man in Hogwarts geehrt wurde, hatte sie vom Schulischen her ihr Bestes gegeben und war auch gut genug gewesen. Sie hatte es nicht zu einem Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher geschafft, war nicht im Quidditchteam ihres Hauses aufgenommen worden und war auch nicht übermäßig beliebt. Aber sie hatte einige gute Freunde und war völlig zufrieden gewesen. Sie hatte auch nie absichtlich jemanden verletzt, auch nicht die wenigen Slytherins, die sie immer noch gern damit ärgerten, dass sie eine Weasley war. Sie hatte alles getan, wie sie es hätte tun sollen, und doch war sie in der schlimmsten Lage, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Und es gab keine Hoffnung auf Rettung. Es würde wahrscheinlich noch das Beste sein, wenn Tom sie umbrachte. Ginny stolperte von der Tür zurück zum Bett, ließ sich darauf fallen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in der Matratze. Dann ließ sie den Tränen, die sie die letzten drei Wochen zurückgehalten hatte, freien Lauf. Es half fast das Leid und die Verzweiflung ein wenig zu lindern – aber auch nur fast. Sie weinte so sehr, dass sie gar nicht hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Erst als die Brise von draußen und die Anwesenheit von jemandem spürte, setzte sie sich hastig auf. Tom war eingetreten mit einer Kerze in einem Halter, gefolgt von Maria. Im Gegensatz zu der Miene, die sie aufgesetzt hatte, als sie Ginny mit dem Trank zurückgelassen hatte, sah sie nun freudig erregt aus. Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten böswillig und ihr Mund war zu einem arroganten Lächeln verzogen. Wie hatte sie sich so plötzlich ändern können? Ginny schien auch ihre letzte Kraft zu verlassen. Sie saß einfach schlaff da und starrte sie an, während sie darauf wartete, dass einer der beiden etwas sagte. Die Tür blieb hinter Maria offen stehen, doch Ginny versuchte nicht, an ihnen vorbei nach draußen zu gelangen. Es würde nichts nutzen. Maria dachte anscheinend, sie würde versuchen zu fliehen, denn sie schloss schnell die Tür, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nur angelehnt war.

„Was soll das alles?" fragte Ginny tonlos, „Wenn du mich töten willst, dann tu es einfach jetzt gleich."

„Ich werde dich nicht töten," antwortete Tom sofort. Er sah ebenfalls erfreut aus und hatte einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der einem Grinsen ähnelte. „Wenn ich dich umbringen wollte, hätte ich es Maria schon von Wochen tun lassen." Ginnys Blick kehrte zu Maria zurück, die immer noch ihre Magduniform trug. Irgendwie sah sie nun größer aus, gefährlicher… sogar die Uniform konnte das nicht verbergen. Tom sah nun auch Maria an.

„Geh," herrschte er sie an. Sie nickte, warf Ginny noch einen unfreundlichen Blick zu und verließ den Raum.

„Ich habe euch hierher gebracht, weil ihr mir helfen müsst," sagte Tom in dem Moment, da sich die Tür schloss. Er stellte die Kerze neben den Schrank, kam herüber und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Die Matratze sank mit seinem Gewicht ein wenig tiefer, als er sich darauf setzte, sodass Ginny ein bisschen näher zu ihm rutschte. Mithilfe ihrer Hände krabbelte sie wieder zurück, weil sie so weit entfernt von sein wollte, wie nur möglich.

„Du und Draco, beide," fügte er sanft hinzu. Ginny hob ihre Augebrauen und konnte sich nicht hindern zu fragen, „Ist er hier? Hast du ihn auch hierher gebracht?"

„Nein," gab Tom zurück und der Funken Hoffnung in Ginnys Brust erlosch. „Doch er wird bald ankommen. Ich bin sicher gegangen, genug Spuren für ihn zu hinterlassen, dass er auch wirklich hierher findet."

Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie wünschte, Draco wäre hier mit ihr in Todesgefahr, doch konnte nichts dagegen machen. Betend, dass Draco auch wirklich kam, fuhr sie fort, „Wo sind wir?"

„In einem anderen Schloss," sagte Tom schlicht, „Es ist nicht weit von dem, wo du gewohnt hast. Doch Muggel können dieses nicht sehen."

Bei dem bekannten Wort horchte Ginny leicht auf.

„Muggel?" wiederholte sie, „Wir sind – Ich bin magisch?"

„Natürlich," sagte er und sah fast verärgert aus, weil sie das nicht allein herausgefunden hatte. „Sogar ich kann dir und Mr Malfoy nicht die Magie nehmen. Ich habe nur dafür gesorgt, dass ihr eure Zauberstäbe nicht habt, wenn ihr in diese Welt kommt."

„Aber…" Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte. Wenn sie magisch war, warum waren dann Lavinias Augenbrauen nicht verschwunden, wenn sie wütend auf sie gewesen war? Warum hatte ihr Kleid nicht angefangen zu brennen? Warum waren diese kleinen Zeichen, die Zeichen mit denen sie aufgewachsen war, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab gekauft hatten, die bewiesen hatten, dass sie wirklich eine Hexe war, überhaupt nicht aufgetaucht?

„Warum ist dann absolut nichts passiert?" brachte sie schließlich schwach heraus mit der Hoffnung Tom würde verstehen, was sie meinte und es erklären. Er tat es.

„Ich kann ein wenig deiner Magie kontrollieren," sagte er fast fröhlich lächelnd, „Ich war immer in der Nähe, Ginny, auch wenn du es nie mitbekommen hast. Besonders, wenn du mit deiner Mutter zusammen warst. Ich wusste, dass du sie nicht leiden konntest. Ich bin nur sicher gegangen, dass die Magie, die durch deine Wut aus dir herausbrach, unter Kontrolle gehalten wurde."

Ginny biss sich enttäuscht auf die Unterlippe. Doch was machte es überhaupt aus? Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab – es gab keine Möglichkeit, viel zu zaubern, um sich selbst zu retten. Doch trotzdem überliefen sie kalte Schauer, als sie sich vorstellte, dass Tom sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach," fing Ginny an, „warum du Draco und mich hierher gebracht hast. Ich finde es ziemlich unfair, uns hier zu behalten, ohne uns zu sagen aus welchem Grund."

„Wer sagt, dass man fair sein muss?" fragte Tom, „Es gibt kein fair oder unfair. Es gibt nur, was ich tue. Weder du noch das Schicksal können irgendetwas ändern. Das kann nur ich. Hier, in meiner Welt, gehörst du mir."

Es war fast, als wäre Ginny mit einem Mal wieder elf Jahre alt und schriebe in ihrem tollen Tagebuch mit dem tollen Tom. Er hatte sie damals besessen, sie hatte ihm gehört und hatte es noch nicht einmal gewusst. Nun wusste sie es und doch stand nichts in ihrer – oder jemand anderes – Macht, das zu ändern. Es schien schlimmer, es zu wissen, da sie älter war, nun besser mit sich selbst zurechtkam und dennoch wusste, dass sie nichts tun konnte. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Schlange, die sich durch ihr Inneres wand, bis sie sich fast übergeben musste. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit verging und Ginny zwang sich, wieder in Toms Augen zu sehen. Er lächelte sie wissend an und es schien, als wollte er ihr weismachen, er könne in ihren Schädel sehen und ihre Gedanken lesen. Sie versuchte, sich davon nicht irreführen zu lassen.

„Sag mir einfach, warum wir hier sind," flüsterte sie heiser.

„Nun das ist eine wundervolle Geschichte," sagte Tom, stand auf und wandte sich dann wieder ihr zu. „Es war eine meiner eher brillanteren Ideen, denke ich, ähnlich wie das Tagebuch, das du glücklicherweise in deinem ersten Jahr gefunden hast."

„Das hier hat nichts mit dem Tagebuch zu tun," fauchte Ginny und hoffte inständig auf die Richtigkeit ihrer Worte.

„Nicht direkt," sagte Tom genüsslich, „Doch es ist im Grunde dasselbe Konzept."

Er wandte seinen Blick aus dem Fenster und starrte mit leeren Augen hinaus. „Als ich meine Macht zurückgewann," fing er an, „während Harry Potters fünften Jahr, wusste ich, dass die große Chance bestand, dass ich wieder zu dem gemacht wurde, was ich für viele Jahre gewesen war. Natürlich hatte ich nicht das Verlangen danach in diesen Zustand der… Schwäche zurückzukehren, was ja verständlich ist, nicht wahr Ginny? Also, um so etwas zu vermeiden, habe ich eines der komplexeren Dinge auf dem Feld der Magie erschaffen – das am meisten Komplexe eigentlich. Niemand hat es je getan und wahrscheinlich wird es auch niemand je wieder tun. Niemand ist mächtig genug dafür."

„Was ist es?" unterbrach ihn Ginny ungeduldig. Tom ignorierte sie.

„Ich brauchte circa zwei Jahre, um es absolut zu vervollständigen. Ich hatte Glück und konnte es beenden, bevor Harry Potter mich in der Wirklichkeit umbrachte. Natürlich hatte nicht mit eingerechnet, als ich es erschaffen habe, dass ich sterben könnte. Ich hatte nur erwartet, dass ich meinen Körper für einige Zeit verlieren würde. Auf welchem Weg auch immer, die Welt, die ich erschaffen hatte, erfüllte ihre Erwartungen. Ich brauchte einige Monate, um zu entscheiden, welche Spieler ich für mein Spiel, wie ich es zu nennen pflege, einsetzen sollte."

_Spiel,_ dachte Ginny schwach. _Das alles ist nur ein Spiel für ihn?_

„Ich habe mich für dich entschieden, Ginny, weil ich dich schon vorher einmal besessen hatte," sagte er wie selbstverständlich, doch die Kälte in seiner Stimme jagte Schauer durch Ginnys Körper. „Wenn du einmal von jemandem kontrolliert wurdest, kann es leicht wieder passieren. Die Wahl fiel also schnell auf dich. Doch die Kräfte, die ich benötige, hast du nicht. In der Zauberwelt fürchtet dich niemand und es hat auch niemand wirklich Respekt vor dir. Dein Name ist fast vollständig unbekannt. Also brauchte ich noch jemand anderen, der dir – oder eher, uns – assistieren und helfen konnte, auf unserem Weg zur Macht über alles und jeden."

Bis jetzt machte das Ganze für sie überhaupt keinen Sinn. Ginny wollte etwas sagen, doch er schien noch nicht fertig zu sein, so ließ sie ihn fortfahren.

„Dann, eines Tages fiel es mir ein. Die Lösung war die ganze vor meiner Nase gewesen. Einer meiner treuen und nützlichen Anhänger hatte einen Sohn, der bald darauf seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts ablegen sollte. Er hatte sich zwar noch nicht dem Gefolge der Todesser angeschlossen, doch plante, dies an seinem 20. Geburtstag zu tun. Ich habe natürlich niemandem von dem Erschaffen dieser Welt berichtet und mein Todesser brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass ich seinen Sohn benutzen würde. Ich bin daran gewöhnt, Ginny, mir das zu holen, was ich brauche, auch ohne Erlaubnis." Ginny dachte, dass er nur Offensichtliche aussprach, doch schwieg. „Nun hatte ich meine Spieler und die Welt war auch beinahe vollständig. Ich habe sie gerade noch vor dieser Juninacht im Jahr 1998 beenden können, in der Harry Potter meinen Klauen ein weiteres Mal entwich und mir dabei das Leben nahm. Es war großes Glück, dass ich sie vervollständigt hatte, denn nun ist sie der einzige Weg, meine Macht wiederzuerlangen."

Es gab eine lange Pause, doch Tom starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Nun war Ginny noch mehr verwirrt. Er hatte nichts erklärt, was dem Ganzen einen Sinn geben würde.

„Ich verstehe das nicht," sagte sie gerade heraus. Er wandte sich ihr mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu, als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Wie hast du diese Welt erschaffen? Wie konntest du uns hierher bringen?" fragte sie schnell. Sie hätte es fast lieber, wenn er wütend wäre, dann würde er sie wenigstens nicht mehr so seltsam ansehen, als könnte er sie mit seinen Blicken durchbohren.

„Schwarze Magie," sagte Tom leise, „Monate und Jahre von schwieriger, zermürbender Schwarzer Magie, die niemand außer mir, Lord Voldemort, vollbringen kann. Als ich eine gesamte Atmosphäre, einen ganzen Planeten erschaffen hatte, wo jemand leben konnte, ohne den Unterschied zur realen Welt zu bemerken, fügte ich meine Spieler hinzu. Meine Rollen. Was dich einschließt, Draco, mich selbst… und Maria."

„Maria?" Ginny hatte sie beinahe vergessen. „Sie ist auch magisch?"

Tom lachte kurz auf und sein Blick schärfte sich ein wenig.

„Nein, sie ist nicht wirklich. Doch ich habe sie getrennt von den anderen erschaffen. Jeder andere in dieser Welt – außer Harry – hat sich zufällig entwickelt. Maria jedoch diente einem Zweck. Sie sollte mir helfen, ohne etwas über mich zu wissen, dich ohne viele Probleme zu entführen. Sie denkt bis jetzt noch, du seiest die Königin."

In Ginnys Kopf drehte sich alles, was so schlimme Kopfschmerzen verursachte, dass sie fast nicht mehr auffassen konnte, was Tom sagte.

„Dann… warum hilft sie dir? Kontrollierst du sie auch?"

„Nein, sie tut das freiwillig," sagte er und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, „Sie hasst dich abgrundtief, Ginny."

Doch… warum? Es schien doch so, als liebe Maria sie so sehr, wie ein Diener seine Herrin lieben darf. Warum hatte sie sich so anders verhalten, als sie eigentlich fühlte?

„Maria denkt, dass hier ist die Welt und es gibt keine andere. Als ich diese Welt erschaffen habe, habe ich ein gesamtes Universum kreiert, das für die, die darin leben, wie die Wirklichkeit erscheint. Die Leute, die dies hier für die richtige Welt halten… wurden einfach zufällig erschaffen. Kannst du mir folgen?"

Ginny starrte ihn an, während sie versuchte, zu verstehen. Ihr Gehirn war von dem Trank immer noch ein wenig dösig. Doch dennoch versuchte sie, das, was er sagte, zu etwas Sinnvollem zusammenzufügen.

„Ist es, als ob man eine bestimmte Farbe will, zum Beispiel Blau, doch es ist egal, ob es Königs-, Hell-, oder Mittelblau ist?"

Tom nickte langsam. „Fast. Ich sehe, welche Verbindung du herstellen willst. Als ich diesen Ort erschuf, gebrauchte ich meine Magie, um zwei Könige, eine Königin und eine junge Prinzessin zu kreieren. Wie sie sich dann entwickelten, habe nicht ich bewirkt. Ihre Persönlichkeiten, ihr Aussehen… alles Zufall."

Ginny verstand nun langsam. Es war nicht richtig verständlich, aber es machte wenigstens Sinn.

„Harry Potter habe ich nur in diese Welt eingebaut, um es… schwieriger zu machen," fuhr Tom fort, „Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie du ihn in deinem ersten Jahr verehrt hast. Ich wusste, wenn er dich hier hasste, würde es alles schwerer machen. Ich wollte nicht, dass es dir in deiner königlichen Rolle gefällt."

Ginny schnaubte ungläubig. Sogar ohne Harry wäre es nicht einmal annähernd leicht gewesen.

„Also hatte ich meine eigene, komplett unwirkliche Welt und die, die hineinsetzen wollte, ohne dass sie wussten, wie sie hierher gekommen waren. In dem Moment, da Potter mich tötete, verließ mein Geist die richtige Welt und kann hierher. In der Form meines früheren Körpers, Tom Riddles. Ich habe die Sommer- und Herbstmonate damit verbracht, meine magischen Kräfte zu stärken, um so mächtig zu werden, wie ich es als Lord Voldemort in der Realität gewesen war."

Er hielt inne und starrte Ginny an, womit er sie zwang, ihn direkt anzusehen. „Ich bin der einzige in dieser Welt, der zaubern kann, Ginny," sagte er sanft und langte in seine Hosentasche. Einen Moment später brachte er seinen Zauberstab zum Vorschein. Ginnys Augen klebten mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck daran. Ein Teil von ihr wollte aufspringen, Tom zu Boden ringen und ihm den Zauberstab entreißen, doch sie wusste, dass sie verlieren würde. Und auch wenn sie gewann, was dann? Sie kannte keinen Zauberspruch, der sie aus dieser Welt bringen konnte. Sie steckte hier fest.

„Auch wenn ich in deiner Welt tot war," erzählte Tom seine Geschichte weiter, „lebte ich hier weiter. Und es dauerte auch nur noch eine kleine Weile, bis Draco und du sich mir anschließen sollten."

Ginny beeilte sich, ihn zu unterbrechen. „Doch was war, bevor wir hierher kamen? Wer war an unserer Stelle hier? Als wir hier ankamen, kannten uns die Leute als die Prinzessin und den Prinzen, doch wenn diese Welt vorher auch schon lief, wie-,"

„Noch eine magische Leistung, die ich vollbringen konnte," antwortete Tom mit einem schmalen Lächeln, „als ich meine magischen Kräfte wieder gestärkt hatte, war es mir möglich, an dem von mir festgelegten Datum euch hierher in dieses Universum zu bringen."

„Das ist ja alles sehr schön, doch beantwortet trotzdem nicht meine Frage," sagte Ginny schnippisch. Tom reagierte nicht auf ihren genervten Ton, doch gab er ihr Antwort. „Da das alles hier mein Werk, meine Schöpfung, ist, kann ich ihre Gehirne beherrschen, was sie denken und an was sie sich erinnern. An dem einen Tag ließ ich deine Eltern zu Bett gehen, mit dem Wissen, keine Kinder zu haben, wie auch alle anderen im Palast dachten, sie hätten nur eine Königin und einen König zu umsorgen und dann als sie aufstanden, hatte sie eine gesamte Erinnerung an dich, wer du warst und wie du dich verhieltst. Dasselbe geschah bei Mr Malfoys Palast. Es war nicht leicht, das gebe ich zu, Ginny. Niemand, außer jemand sehr Mächtiges, hätte das fertig bringen können. Und in diesem Falle, bin ich der einzige, dessen Macht groß genug ist."

„Also hast du falsche Gedanken in die Gehirne der Menschen gesetzt?" fragte Ginny. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie beeindruckt war. Ihre Brüder Fred und George hatten immer nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, wie sie die Zaubertrankzutaten in ihre Köpfe kriegen konnten, sodass sie sie in ihren Prüfungen wussten, doch sie hatten es nicht geschafft – und auch sonst niemand. Soweit Ginny gehört hatte, war es unmöglich. Doch Tom hatte im Grunde genau das getan. Dennoch hatte sie noch eine Frage. „Wenn du alle hier beherrschen kannst, warum hattest du dann so Angst, ich könnte vor Lavinia zaubern? Du hättest ihre Erinnerungen daran doch einfach löschen können, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, doch die Gedanken und Erinnerungen von jemandem zu verändern, braucht einige Zeit… doch ich hatte keine Zeit zu verschwenden," fügte er ein wenig dramatisch hinzu, „Es war viel einfacher, sicher zu gehen, dass sie von deiner Magie nichts mitbekam."

„Und du zeigst Maria nicht, was du wirklich bist?" hakte Ginny nach, „Du lässt auch sie keine Magie sehen?"

Tom grinste nüchtern. „Sie wird es bald selbst herausfinden. Das weiß ich. Doch es funktioniert bis jetzt auch ohne, dass sie es weiß und das genügt mir."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, doch ließ ihn fortfahren.

„Einen Tag, nachdem ich dich und Draco hierher gebracht hatte, versuchte ich einen Weg ins Schloss zu finden ohne ein Diener sein zu müssen. Dann verbreitete sie das Gerücht, du seiest krank und ich hatte die perfekte Entschuldigung, mit dir im selben Schloss zu sein." Tom sah schrecklich zufrieden mit etwas aus, vielleicht sich selbst.

„Du ließt die Leute glauben, sie hätten von dir als einem berühmten Doktor gehört?" fragte Ginny weiter.

„Ja. Und wenn sie alle dachten, sie kannten mich und wüssten von meinen Heilkünsten, würde das Königspaar mich mit Freuden einlassen und mich auch nach deiner Genesung im Schloss bleiben lassen," antwortete er. Ginny nickte, doch noch immer brannten ihr tausend Fragen auf der Zunge. Alles wurde nun schon klarer, obwohl sie immer noch nicht alles in einem vollständigen Zusammenhang sah.

„Warum dieser Zeitabschnitt?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Obwohl ich euch in eine Muggelwelt setzen wollte," sagte er ölig, „Sollte es nicht das zwanzigste Jahrhundert sein. Ich wollte etwas Altes, Primitives, wo die Muggel noch keine motorisierten Fahrzeuge oder Elektrizität hatten. Und ich wollte euch in einer höher gestellten Rolle. Diese Zeit in der Geschichte schien mir am Besten für das, was ich erreichen wollte."

Ginny nickte wieder und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden. Da wurde ihr klar, dass sie das Allerwichtigste noch gar nicht gefragt hatte – aus welchem Grund er Draco und sie hierher gebracht hatte. Als sie ihn das fragte, begannen seine Augen zu glimmen.

„Ich bin tot, Ginny," fing er gedehnt an, „In der Zeit und Welt, wo ich existieren muss, bin ich tot. Also brauche ich einen Körper, um die Pläne zu Ende zu bringen, die ich nie ausführen konnte. Ich muss immer noch Harry Potter töten und die Macht über alles und jeden erlangen. Und tot kann ich das nicht ohne Hilfe."

„Und du erwartest wirklich, dass ich dir helfe?" spottete Ginny.

„Ich denke, du hast keine andere Wahl," sagte Tom abscheulich grinsend, „Meine Macht übersteigt alles, das du dir vorstellen kannst."

Seine Stimme war eiskalt; Ginny versuchte, nicht zu zittern.

„Ich habe in der Zukunft keinen Körper mehr," fuhr Tom mit seiner Erklärung fort, „Ich habe auch keinen Geist, keine Existenz jeglicher Art. Doch hier bestehe ich. Hier bin ich fast menschlich. Deshalb habe ich dich hierher gebracht, damit du mir zu einer Existenz in der Zeit, in der ich es brauche, verhilfst – in fast vierhundert Jahren. Ich werde meine Seele, mein Leben in deinen Körper pflanzen," sagte Tom Angst einflößend ruhig, „Als ich dich durch das Tagebuch besessen habe, benutzte ich nur deine Stärke, um meinen eigenen Körper zu formen. Doch da ich tot bin, wird das dieses Mal nicht funktionieren. Um also in der Zukunft überleben zu können, werde ich dich benutzen. Mit meiner Seele in deinem Körper werde statt Virginia Weasley ich existieren. Und fast wie ich es auf meinem ersten Weg zur Macht getan habe, werde ich mich – oder eher deinen Körper – in eine furchterregende Kreatur verwandeln, die alle Hexen, Zauberer, Schlammblüter und Muggel fürchten werden. Ich werde wieder Lord Voldemort sein."

„Warum ich?" brachte Ginny mit zitternder Stimme gerade noch heraus. Tom zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Ich habe dich schon vorher einmal beherrscht. In dem Moment, da meine Seele in deinen Körper eindringt, wird deine Seele – schon von mir vor sechs Jahren geschwächt – verschwinden, fast wie eine Flamme erlischt. Jeder andere Mensch, den ich nicht schon vorher bezwungen hätte, hätte noch ungefähr ein Jahr darum gekämpft, am Leben zu bleiben. Ich hätte deren Körper mit ihnen teilen müssen, doch habe mich dagegen entschieden. So bist du die beste Wahl und mit der Hilfe des jungen Mr Malfoy wirst du sicher für mein Vorhaben alles Nötige bereitstellen."

Ginny blinzelte und dachte einen Augenblick, es wären noch die Nachwirkungen des Trankes, die ihre Sicht benebelten, bis sie die Tränen bemerkte. Schnell wischte sie sie mit dem Handrücken fort, da sie auf keinen Fall vor Tom weinen wollte.

„Wie wird dir Draco helfen?" fragte sie, während sie in ihren Schoß starrte und seinen Blick mied.

„Er hat mehr Macht als du, Ginny." Er flüsterte nun beinahe. „Die Leute zucken zusammen, wenn sie den Namen Malfoy hören, nicht wahr? Sein Vater wird von meinen treuesten Anhängern voll respektiert und der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht Lucius hierher gebracht habe, ist, dass ich weiß, dass Draco mehr Wille und Energie aufbringt, um mir zu helfen."

„Doch wie kann er dir helfen?" fragte Ginny schwach.

„Du bist nichts Besonderes," fauchte Tom, als wäre das etwas, wofür man sich schämen müsste, „Ich alleine werde nichts Zustande bringen, wenn ich nur deine mittelmäßigen Kräfte besitze. Draco wird mir helfen, so mächtig zu werden, wie ich es als Lord Voldemort war."

„Draco wird das nicht tun," sagte Ginny leicht nachdrücklich, obwohl sie nicht zu Hundert Prozent glaubte, was sie sagte, „Er ist nicht wie sein Vater."

„Er wird mir helfen," gab Tom sanft zurück, „Wenn er glaubt, dass es dein Wille ist."

Ginny riss den Kopf hoch und starrte in sein kalt lächelndes Gesicht.

„Er hat sich in dich verliebt, hast du es nicht bemerkt?" wisperte er, „Er wird meine Bitten ausführen, wenn er denkt, du seiest es, der ihn fragt. Wenn ihm klar wird, was passiert ist, wird es zu spät sein. Ich kann dann ohne seine Hilfe mächtig genug werden und ihn umbringen."

Ginnys Herz klopfte schmerzhaft. Sie wünschte sich nun sehnlichst, sie hätte nicht nach dem Grund ihres Daseins gefragt. Die Wahrheit war um tausende Male schlimmer, als sie sich es je vorgestellt hatte. Sie versuchte den großen Klumpen in ihrer Kehle herunterzuschlucken, um Tom noch ein Dutzend mehr Fragen zu stellen, doch er ging schon auf die Tür zu.

„Ich werde Maria hereinschicken," sagte er mit einer Hand auf der Klinke, „doch erinnere dich daran, dass sie gar nichts weiß."

Mit einem letzten Grinsen über die Schulter verließ er das Zimmer und ließ Ginny und ihre Trauer allein. Doch bevor sie viel darüber nachdenken konnte, eilte Maria herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Von draußen hörte man das Klicken des Schlosses und Maria ging befriedigt zu ihr hinüber, um sich, genau wie Tom gerade noch, vor sie zu stellen.

„Hallo, Eure Majestät," sagte sie spöttisch. Wie hatte Ginny nie bemerken können, wie dunkel ihre Augen waren? Wie die Professor Snapes, doch… böser. Kalt, böswillig, scheinbar ohne Boden… wie absolut runde, schwarze Felsen. „Ich vermute, dass du dir gerade über recht viel Gedanken machst, wie zum Beispiel, warum ich mit deinem Doktor zusammenarbeite, um dich umzubringen?"

Ginny vermutete sofort, dass der einzige Grund, warum Maria Tom bei der Ausführung seines Plans half, war, weil sie dachte, sie würden Ginny nur umbringen. Damit lag sie jedoch hoffnungslos daneben und Ginny würde zehn Galleonen verwetten, dass Maria, nachdem alles beendet war, umgebracht wurde.

„Er ist kein Doktor," gab Ginny dumpf zurück, obwohl sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, „Er ist ein Zauberer."

„Er ist brillant," sagte Maria zustimmend, da sie wohl den Gebrauch des Wortes ‚Zauberer' missverstand, „Ich bin überrascht, dass er dich so lange am Leben gelassen hat. Ich persönlich hätte dich mit dieser Krankheit sterben lassen. Doch so geht es auch. Und ich werde deinen Kampf mit dem Tod durchgehend genießen."

Ginny war von keiner dieser Drohungen beeindruckt, da sie wusste, dass auf sie viel Schlimmeres wartete. Sie würde von Dracos Hand sterben und es würde ihr Körper sein, der die Zaubererwelt wieder mit Verwüstung überzog. Was würde ihre Familie sagen? Würden sie wirklich denken, dass es sie war? Dennoch war sie immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, warum Maria so freundlich zu ihr gewesen war, wenn sie ihr doch eigentlich im Schlaf die Kehle durchschneiden wollte.

„Warum hasst du mich?" fragte sie tonlos. Maria warf den Kopf zurück und lachte, ein Lachen höher, doch eben so kalt wie Toms. Sie traf wieder Ginny Blick und antwortete, „Das Wort ‚Hass' ist nicht stark genug, Ginny. Es gibt kein Wort in der Sprache, die ich beherrsche, das ausdrückt, was ich für dich empfinde."

„Warum warst du dann so nett zu mir?" fragte Ginny schrill. Marias Gesicht wurde hart und sie sah einer alten, faltigen Bulldogge nun eindeutig ähnlich. Ginny hatte sie immer als gemütlich mollig angesehen, doch nun wirkte sie anwidernd.

„Was für eine einfältige Frage, du dummes Mädchen. Du wärst doch sofort zu Mami oder Papi gerannt, um zu jammern, ich würde dich nicht wie eine Prinzessin behandeln. Ich wäre in einem kleinen Fingerschnippen gefeuert worden. Ich sage dir, Ginny, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass ich irgendwann Rache an dir nehmen kann, wäre ich nicht geblieben. Von dem Moment an, da du sprechen konntest, beschimpftest du mich und befahlst manchmal dem Koch, mir kein Essen zu geben, weil ich dein Kleid nicht ordentlich aufgehängt hatte, wodurch ein paar Falten in der Seide entstanden waren. Ich hasste es. Ich bin nur bei dir geblieben, weil…" Sie brach ab und ihre kalten Augen trübten sich, bevor sie schnell blinzelte, als würde ihr klar, dass sie zu viel sagte. „Auf jeden Fall ist nicht der Punkt, warum ich geblieben bin," beeilte sie sich zu sagen, obwohl Ginny sehr wohl fand, dass das der Punkt sei, „sondern was du mich tun ließt. Du wurdest nur noch schlimmer, als du älter wurdest. Schließlich hielt ich es fast nicht mehr aus. In dieser Zeit traf ich Tom. Er wollte sich auch an dir rächen und so schmiedeten wir einen schrecklichen Plan, der nicht fehlschlagen wird. Wir werden es so aussehen lassen, als hätte Draco Malfoy dich umgebracht. Der perfekte Mord. Ich kann endlich tun, wonach ich mich so lange Jahre gesehnt habe."

Maria schwieg stolz lächelnd. Doch ihr Lächeln verblasste, als sie Ginnys gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck sah, Nichts, was Maria sagte, spielte eine Rolle. Alles war egal.

„Und nur, damit du es weißt," fügte Maria mit leiser, eisiger Stimme hinzu, „Ich brachte Lily Potter um."

Diese Bemerkung fiel so unerwartet, dass Ginny Überraschung auf ihrer gelangweilten Miene zeigte, und als Maria das sah, fuhr sie fort.

„Es war nicht Lavinia. Ich log, als ich es dir erzählte, und aus einem sehr seltsamen Grund, glaubtest du mir. Dabei dachte ich, du kanntest deine Mutter. Sie ist vielleicht schrecklich snobistisch und eingebildet, dir sehr ähnlich, doch würde sie nie jemanden umbringen. Ich war es, der Lily damals mit in den Wald nahm und sie, als sie nicht aufpasste, mit Pfeilen erschoss. Sie kämpfte sehr lang um ihr Leben, doch weinte dabei nicht, weil sie starb, sondern weil ihr Kind dabei auch ums Leben kam… Lily hat sich immer so lächerlich aufgeführt, erst an andere statt an sich selbst gedacht… Doch schließlich starb sie und ich war froh. Ich war froh, dass sie weg war."

Ginnys Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren, sie fühlte sich leer, als sie ein Handvoll ihres Rockes packte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr nach alle dem auch noch so etwas an die Ohren kommen würde. Eigentlich hatte sie vermutet, dass heute zu viel passiert war, als dass der Tag sie noch einmal überraschen könnte… Himmel, sie hatte vor weniger als sieben Stunden geheiratet… doch nun fand sie heraus, dass Maria Harrys Mutter umgebracht hatte.

„Jedoch glauben immer noch alle, Lavinia sei es gewesen," sagte Maria, „Natürlich habe ich sicherheitshalber die Pfeile der Schlosswache benutzt. Niemand verdächtigte mich. Genau wie ebenfalls niemand mich mit deinem Tod in Verbindung bringen wird."

Ginny fühlte plötzlich rasenden Zorn in sich aufsteigen und wollte nichts mehr, als ihre Fingernägel tief in Marias faltiges Genick zu stoßen.

„Warum hast du sie getötet? Hast du sie auch gehasst?"

„Ich habe die perfekte Lily einfach verabscheut," rief Maria und ließ Ginny durch ihre laute Stimme zusammenzucken, „Sie hat mir alles genommen, das mir je etwas bedeutet hatte. Als mir der Job als persönliche Magd der Königin schon sicher war, schnappte ihn mir Lily vor der Nase weg. Alles, was sie je fertig gebracht hat, war eine tiefgestellte, dürre Magd zu sein, während ich die gesamte Drecksarbeit im Schloss erledigte. Darauf heiratete sie James, hatte einen Sohn und eine perfekte Familie… und dann entschied sich der König auch noch für sie und wies mich ab. Er musste gelangweilt von mir gewesen sein und dachte vielleicht, Lily wäre eine größere Herausforderung für ihn, doch sie war noch nicht einmal scharf auf ihn…"

Maria brach plötzlich an und es hatte wieder den Anschein, sie hätte ihrer Meinung nach zu viel gesagt. Ginny hob die Augenbrauen, wobei sie sich fragte, ob sie sich nicht die ganze Zeit in ihren Eltern getäuscht hatte – vielleicht war eher ihr Vater verachtenswert, nicht ihre Mutter. Doch es widerstrebte ihr, ihn wie jemanden anzusehen, der mit all seinen Bediensteten schlief.

„Egal, nichts davon ist wichtig," sagte Maria erschaudernd, „In ein paar Minuten wirst du tot sein und ich habe dich endlich los." Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und klopfte an die Tür. Sie warf Ginny einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu, als Tom ihr aufsperrte, um sie hinauszulassen. Wenn Ginny die Energie gehabt hätte, hätte sie vielleicht versucht zu fliehen, doch sie fühlte sich absolut kraftlos. Sekunden später war sie wieder allein, eingesperrt in diesem Zimmer. Sie saß da und starrte die Wand an, während sie versuchte, all das, was sie erfahren hatte, zu verarbeiten. Nach ein paar Minuten fielen ihr langsam die Augenlider zu und sie war versucht, in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versinken. Doch Schlaf konnte sie sich jetzt nicht erlauben; sie musste wach und auf der Hut sein. Egal was passierte, sie würde Tom keinesfalls ihren Körper überlassen, ohne ihm dabei einige Problem zu bereiten. Aber vielleicht konnte sie ja einige Kräfte regenerieren, wenn sie ein wenig schlief… Sie erhob sich und wanderte im Zimmer umher, während sie verärgert blinzelnd nachdachte. Es gab immer noch so viele Dinge, die nach einer Antwort verlangten… Zum Beispiel warum Dumbledore hier war. Ginny hatte den Verdacht geschöpft, dass Tom womöglich gar nichts von ihm wusste. Er hatte ihn ja nicht einmal erwähnt. Wahrscheinlich hätte Ginny zu ihm gehen sollen, als sie die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Doch nun war es zu spät. Wenn er hier war, um ihnen zu helfen, konnte sie nur darauf hoffen, dass er kam und sie rettete. Trotzdem beruhigte sie das nicht sehr. Und was war in der Zukunft los? Bemerkte überhaupt jemand ihre Abwesenheit? Wie würde Tom erklären, dass sie für drei Wochen gefehlt hatte?

_Ich kann hier nicht herumsitzen und grübeln,_ sagte sich Ginny entschlossen und versuchte ihre Müdigkeit abzuschütteln. Sie musste etwas unternehmen! Was nutzte es, hier hin und her zu laufen und über Sachen zu brüten, auf die sie sowieso keine Antwort fand? Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und ging noch einmal ihre Möglichkeiten durch. Fenster – zu weit oben. Tür – zugesperrt und zu schwer. Wände – zu hart, um sie zu durchbrechen und außerdem nichts, womit man das anstellen könnte. Doch gab es immer noch den zugenagelten Teil… warum war er überhaupt vernagelt? Ginny ging hinüber und legte ihre Finger fest um die Ränder eines Brettes. Das Holz war nicht sehr massiv – etwa so lang wie ihr Arm und nur ein wenig breiter – doch sehr fest an die Wand genagelt. Ein Bohlen war quer über die anderen angebracht, was es nur noch schwieriger machte. Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Wenn es so sicher vernagelt war, musste doch bestimmt etwas Wichtiges dahinter sein, oder? Sie riss mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, an dem obersten Holz. Es bewegte sich kaum merklich. Sie zog wieder. Diesmal löste es sich etwas mehr. Sie brauchte fast zwei Minuten, um das erste Brett zu entfernen, doch danach hatte sie nur vier mehr Bretter und drei Spreißel in den Fingern vorzuweisen. Dennoch war sie stolz darauf, dass sie es wegbekommen hatte und ging zum Nächsten über. Einige Male hielt sie inne, weil ihr war, als hätte sie Schritte vor der Tür gehört. Sei wusste, dass das nächste Mal, wenn Tom oder Maria kamen, sie den ‚Mord' begehen würden. Als die erste Ecke des Brettes locker war, konnte Ginny erkennen, dass es wirklich ein Loch verdeckte, bloß nicht eines, dass jemand hineingeschlagen hatte. Es war entweder quadratisch oder rechteckig – das erschloss sie aus den einsehbaren Ecken. Mit wachsender Hoffnung machte sie weiter. Noch einmal drei Minuten… das dritte Brett fiel ab, zwei blieben noch. Innen im Loch war es stockdunkel, sie konnte absolut nichts erkennen. Dazu musste sie erst die zwei Letzten losmachen und die Kerze hineinhalten, um irgendetwas zu sehen. Etwa fünf Minuten vergingen, doch schließlich riss Ginny das letzte Scheit ab. Sie ließ es zu Boden fallen und begutachtete in dem trüben Licht ihre Hände. Sie bluteten – das konnte sie fühlen und es steckten viele Spreißel in ihrer Haut. Trotzdem hatte sie erreicht, was sie wollte und stand nun vor einem Rechteck in der Wand, das einer Art Ablage ähnelte. Ginny holte schnell die Kerze im Halter von Tom, die neben dem Schrank stand, eilte zurück und hielt sie in das Loch, das somit schwach erleuchtet wurde. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Ginny begriff, was es war. Ein Speisenaufzug. Nahe am Rand waren ein Flaschenzug und ein Seil, das Ginny zum Festhalten benutzte, als sie sich vorbeugte, um hinunterzusehen. Nichts als endlose Schwärze. Doch über ihr sah sie festen Stein. Sie musste im obersten Stockwerk des Schlosses sein. Mit steigender Erregung stellte sie die Kerze auf dem Boden ab und begann an dem Seil zu ziehen. Es krachte und knarrte; es war wohl einige Zeit nicht genutzt worden und schien sich jetzt dagegen wehren zu wollen. Ein paar Sekunden später brachte Ginny die Ablage, die langsam nach oben kam, auf die Höhe der Öffnung, mit dem Flaschenzug als einziges, das die beiden trennte. Sie ließ das Seil los, doch nichts bewegte sich – dafür musste sie schon sehr stark an den Seilen ziehen. Ginny trat noch einmal zurück und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Der Speisenaufzug war ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit. Tom hatte es zugenagelt, in der Hoffnung, Ginny würde es nicht abreißen und damit fliehen. Ein Teil ihres Gehirns bezweifelte, dass Tom etwas so Offensichtliches übersehen würde, denn wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, dass sie es benutzte, hätte er den Schacht mit Magie verschlossen, sodass sie gar nicht daran gekommen wäre. Doch auf der anderen Seite war es doch besser, aus diesem Zimmer zu kommen, als hier zu sitzen und zu warten; sie konnte es ja wenigstens probieren. Als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr sie es jetzt bereute, die Chance Dumbledore zu sehen nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, entschied sie sich auf der Stelle; sie würde nicht noch eine Möglichkeit auf Rettung sausen lassen, nur weil sie argwöhnte, dass Tom dahinter steckte. Der Speisenaufzug war breit genug, um sie einzulassen, aber nur gerade so. Ginny wusste sofort, dass sie einiges ihres bauschigen Hochzeitskleides loswerden musste. Schnell ließ sie sich auf dem Bett nieder und zog ihre flachen, viereckigen Schuhe aus. Das getan erhob sie sich wieder und langte nach hinten, um ihr Mieder zu öffnen. Schließlich nach fünf Versuchen erreichte sie endlich die Knöpfe, doch konnte sie sie wegen ihrer blöden Lage nicht aufknöpfen. Frustriert und mit dem Wissen, dass sie wertvolle Zeit verschwendete, ging Ginny zu etwas über, was sie eigentlich nicht hatte tun wollen – sie zog an dem Mieder, um es an den Knöpfen auseinander zu reißen. Es brauchte einige Anläufe, doch am Ende konnte sie sich herauswinden, wodurch sie ihr Korsett offenbarte. Traurig ließ Ginny ihr ruiniertes Mieder zu Boden fallen, doch wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann ihren Röcken zu. Das war leichter – es war nur eine einzige Schnalle zu öffnen und schon glitt der berüschte Rock auf den Boden. Darunter war ihr Reifrock, den sie auch schnell loswurde. Der Reifrock war eigentlich das einzige gewesen, das sie aufgehalten hatte, doch nun dachte sie, dass sie sich leichter bewegen konnte, wenn sie auch noch ihren Unterrock auszog und sicher war es auch viel bequemer, wenn sie sich von diesem Korsett befreite. Der Unterrock hatte einen elastischen Bund und war gleich unten, doch mit dem Korsett war es da schon schwieriger. Maria hatte es ihr jedes Mal an- und wieder ausgezogen. Es gab viel zu viele Schnüre, um es selbst zu machen, doch sie fand heraus, dass, als sie den untersten Knoten gelöst hatte, die Bänder alle von alleine durch ihre Löcher glitten und sie das Korsett schließlich ganz abstreifen konnte. Nun endlich konnte sie auch wieder frei atmen. Nun trug sie nur noch ihr spitzenbesetztes, baumwollenes Unterkleid aus weißem Stoff und ihre dicken, weißen Strumpfhosen, die mit lästigen Strapsen über ihren Knien gehalten wurden. Ginny entschied, sie anzubehalten – es war kalt im Schloss und sie würden sie warm halten. Nachdem sie ihre Schuhe wieder angezogen hatte, wobei das Blut von ihren zerkratzten Fingern die weiße Seide befleckte, kehrte sie zu dem Speisenaufzug zurück. Sie senkte die Ablage ein wenig, sodass sie durch die Öffnung darauf steigen konnte. Sie musste sich selbst hochziehen – die Kante ging ihr etwa bis zur Hüfte – doch sie schaffte es und nach wenigen Minuten saß sie auf dem Speisenaufzug, doch hielt die Seile fest gespannt, damit das Ganze nicht unter ihrem Gewicht nach unten krachte. Ginny warf der Tür einen letzten Blick zu und lauschte. Stille. Sie würde fliehen – jetzt oder nie. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug begann sie, an einem Seil ein wenig nachzulassen. Die Ablage quietschte und knarzte zwar, aber bewegte sie sich langsam nach unten und schien sie auch ohne viele Probleme auszuhalten. Bald wurde das sowieso schon spärliche Licht aus dem Zimmer noch dunkler und der enge Schacht, in dem sie sich befand, war bald in vollständige Dunkelheit getaucht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wohin das hier führen sollte. Eine Hälfte von ihr betete, dass das Brett würde nicht unter ihr nachgeben und sie in den Tod stürzen lassen würde und die andere hoffte inständig, sie würde nicht in einem Raum hinauskommen, wo Tom und Maria waren. Sie fand heraus, dass nicht alle Öffnungen zu den Zimmern dahinter offen waren – der Rest hatte Läden, die alle geschlossen waren. Ginny passte nicht gut genug auf, sodass sie beim ersten Fenster fast vorbeigefahren wäre. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie erkannte, dass Läden das Licht abhielten. Sie hielt inne, packte die Seile fester und horchte. Kein Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren. Konnte sie es wirklich wagen hinauszuspähen?

Sie würde es ja sowieso machen.

Sie stieß die Läden auf, was überraschend leicht ging. Kein Mensch war im Zimmer und es sah nach einem Raum aus, der eine Weile nicht genutzt worden war. Die Möbel waren mit gespenstischen, weißen Laken bedeckt, was dem Ganzen ein schauriges Aussehen gab.

„Hier bleibe ich," murmelte Ginny, froh darüber, dass schon das erste Zimmer, an dem sie vorbeigekommen war, leer war, sodass sie möglichst schnell von dem wackligen Speisenaufzug herunterkam. Es war ganz schön umständlich, an den Seilen vorbei zu kommen und sie dabei gleichzeitig festzuhalten, sodass das Brett nicht herunterfiel, während sie noch halb darauf war, doch sie schaffte es. Sie fiel zwar nicht gerade anmutig kopfüber auf den Boden, doch das machte ihr nichts aus – sie war so glücklich wie noch nie in dieser Welt. Sie war aus ihrem abgesperrten Zimmer geflohen, hatte die holperige Fahrt auf dem Speisenaufzug überlebt und konnte vielleicht das Schloss noch früh genug verlassen, um Draco abzufangen und zu warnen. Sie verdrängte die Tatsache, dass, auch wenn dies alles geschah, sie immer noch keinen Heimweg gefunden hatte und in einer Welt feststeckte, in der Tom sie die ganze Zeit verfolgen würde.

-XX-

Die Hufspuren im Schnee führten direkt zu einem dunklen Schloss mitten im Wald. Draco sah hinauf zu ihm, sah, dass sich die Umrisse gerade noch gegen den schwarzen Himmel abhoben und grinste freudlos. Wie wunderbar. Draco konnte beinahe sein Bein elegant über Jacks Sattel schwingen und abspringen, wenn sich nicht sein einer Fuß in dem Steigbügel verhakt hätte, wodurch er mit voller Wucht auf den Boden krachte. Er hielt einen besonders lauten Fluch zurück, aus Angst jemand könnte ihn hören und betrachtete seinen Fuß, der immer noch in dem Steigbügel hing; Jack warf den Kopf zurück und schnaubte, als wollte er sich über ihn lustig machen.

"Ja, zum Totlachen," schnaufte Draco leise und rappelte sich auf, innerlich dankbar, dass er sich den Knöchel nicht verstaucht oder sonst irgendwie schlimmer verletzt hatte. Er ließ Jack am Fuß der Treppe zurück, in der Hoffnung, das Pferd würde nicht abhauen und stieg zur Vordertür hinauf. Sie war schwer und hölzern, wie fast alle Türen in dieser Welt. Zu seiner Überraschung stand sie offen. Draco stand in der Türschwelle und kämpfte mit sich selbst, ob er Jack mitnehmen sollte. Es würde leichter sein, mit einem Pferd hereinzureiten und vielleicht sogar Tom niederzutrampeln, bevor er tödliche Sprüche aussprechen konnte…

_Nein,_ dachte Draco, als ihm klar wurde, wie absurd das war. Außerdem wollte er Jack nicht in Gefahr bringen, weil er, obwohl das bescheuerte Vieh ihn vorhin ausgelacht hatte, Gefallen an ihm gefunden hatte. Also trat Draco ohne ihn ein und schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich. Er befand sich in einer großen Eingangshalle, viel größer als die, die sie daheim in Malfoy Manor hatten. Sie machte sogar der Halle in Ginnys Palast Konkurrenz. Trotzdem war es dunkel, kalt und leer, ohne Möbel oder Lebenszeichen. Draco eilte schnell hindurch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er zuerst suchen sollte. Alles was er wusste, war, dass hinter jeder Ecke Tom lauern konnte. Doch auf ein Treffen mit ihm war er nicht sonderlich erpicht; er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Riddle ihn töten würde, sobald er ihn sah.

Doch würde er das wirklich?

_Vielleicht,_ wurde Draco plötzlich klar, _hat er all diese Spuren absichtlich hinterlassen, damit ich auch wirklich nachkomme._

Offensichtlich. Tom wäre nie so blöd und vergesslich gewesen, diese Beweise nicht zu vernichten, wenn er nicht wollte, dass jemand davon wusste.

Draco ging kopfschüttelnd und zu sich selbst murmelnd weiter. Fast zehn Minuten irrte er umher, jeder Korridor so leer wie der Vorherige, ohne etwas Besonderes zu hören oder zu sehen. Von Zeit zu Zeit schaute er in die Räume, obwohl er wusste, dass sie leer waren, weil keine Stimmen zu hören waren. Als er schon kurz davor war, anzuhalten und herumzubrüllen, dass er angekommen war, bog er um noch eine Ecke und wurde schließlich doch angegriffen. Jedoch nicht von Tom. Es war Ginny. Sie schlug ihm ein- oder zweimal mit den Fäusten auf die Brust, bevor sie begriff, dass er es war. Wütend packte er mit je einer Hand ihre Handgelenke.

„Beruhige dich, Weasley. Ich bin's nur."

Auf ihrem bleichen Gesicht breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus.

„Gut," sagte sie atemlos, doch ihr Lächeln verblasste bald. Draco achtete nicht darauf. Er ließ ihre Hände los und sah an ihr herunter.

„Warum läufst du nur in deiner Unterwäsche herum?" fragte er und seine Gedanken wanderten argwöhnisch zu Tom.

„Das ist nur mein Unterkleid," sagte Ginny abwesend, doch ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Wenn man Draco fragte, sah das eher nach einem knappen Nachthemd aus.

„Komm schon, Draco, wir müssen abhauen, bevor Tom bemerkt, dass ich weg bin. Er hat dich erwartet-,"

Sie nahm seine Hand und führte in den Korridor in die Richtung hinunter, aus der er gekommen war.

„Das habe ich auch vermutet," sagte Draco, „Hat er denn nicht schon bemerkt, dass du geflohen bist? Wie hast du das überhaupt angestellt?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Draco, doch ich verspreche, dass ich sie dir erzähle, wenn wir hier draußen sind," antwortete Ginny schnell und bog um die nächste Ecke. „Geht es hier zum Ausgang?"

„Weiß ich nicht," gestand er, „Ich habe die Orientierung verloren."

Ginny warf ihm über die Schulter einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Toll." Dann fügte sie hinzu, „Bist du auf einem Pferd gekommen?"

„Nein, auf einem Besen," kicherte Draco. Sie drehte wieder den Kopf, um zu erwidern, doch hatte keine Chance mehr dazu. Sie hielt an und starrte über Dracos Schulter, wobei sich ihre Lippen vor Enttäuschung anspannten und ihre Augen dunkler wurden. Draco wusste, wer es war, ohne dass er sich überhaupt umdrehen musste; doch er tat es und natürlich erblickte er Tom am Ende des Ganges. Mit Ginnys Magd Maria.

„Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist, Draco," sagte Tom kalt; in seiner Hand hielt er einen Zauberstab, „Doch ich denke, wir brauchen dich im Moment nicht."

Ginnys Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich und sie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt näher in seine Richtung. Draco musste zugeben, dass er etwas verspürte, das er sonst nie zuließ: Angst.

„Stupor," zischte Tom mit dem Zauberstab auf Dracos Brust gerichtet. Er hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren. Sofort war sein Gehirn wie leergefegt, um ihn wurde es schwarz und Draco war bewusstlos, noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

-XX-

Please let me know what you think.

At blub: Richtig bööhse, was Tom da mit Ginny machen will, oder?

At Zutzi alias Susi: Ohja, es hat wenigstens nicht so lang gedauert, wie das letzte… Ein Fortschritt! Und außerdem ist ja das das Kapitel der vielen Antworten…;)

At Valpuri: Draco ist wirklich der totale Held…. xD

At Sunnylein: Nein, so schrecklich lang wie das letzte hat es nicht gedauert…:)

At Aldavinur: Also um ihre Hochzeitsnacht ist sie herumgekommen, aber ich glaub, im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie jetzt erwartet, wäre ihr doch die Hochzeitsnacht lieber…

At Fullmoons-Rose: Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast, das mit dem Jungfernblut, aber es ist ja eine Übersetzung und so steht es im Originaltext. Trotzdem danke!

At Sanny: Hat gar nicht so furchtbar lang gedauert, wie das letzte… Danke für deinen Review noch einmal.

At Tanze: Danke, solche Reviews bauen mich immer auf….:) Schön, dass es dir gefällt!

At IndigoNightOwl: Oh mein Gott, ist das peinlich, mit den Phiolen… Ich hoffe, nicht so viele Leute haben's gemerkt… Du hast mich voll verunsichert, weil du gesagt hast, dass du eine Stelle nicht verstanden hast… Ich hoffe, ich hab nichts falsch übersetzt. Welche Stelle war das denn?

At Ninaissaja: Ja, ich weiß, wie nervig das ist, wenn jemand ewig nicht weiter schreibt… Aber die Kapitel sind auch immer so schrecklich lang!

At D.V.G.M.1: Ach, das macht mir nichts, ich brauch auch immer so lang…


	18. Chapter 18

17. Abrogo Anima

In Ginny machte sich pure Angst breit, als Dracos Hand aus ihrer glitt und er zu Boden sank. Sie schluckte schwer, blinzelte und sah zu Tom auf. Er schenkte ihr ein blasiertes, halbes Lächeln, während Maria hinter ihm sichtlich Probleme hatte, ihr fieses Grinsen zurückzuhalten.

„Maria," sagte Tom, ohne seinen Blick von Ginny zu wenden, „geh zurück zum Zimmer und bereite alles vor."

Maria nickte und eilte davon, um den Befehl auszuführen. Er wies mit dem Zauberstab auf Draco, der sich sofort in die Luft erhob und ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Sein Kinn schlug auf seine Brust und als Tom sich umwandte, um den Gang wieder hinunterzugehen, folgte ihm Draco wie ein gräuliches Gespenst. Ginny hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Ihre Füße waren wie aus Blei, während sie sich hinterher schleppte. Sogar der Gedanke daran, dass Dumbledore vielleicht doch hier war, um ihnen zu helfen, gab ihr keinen Mut mehr – hätte er sie nicht schon längst befreit, wenn er es gekonnt hätte? Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich nicht so einfach aufgeben sollte, doch es war schwierig im Moment an etwas anderes zu denken, als an das, was ihr gleich zustoßen sollte. Angestrengt atmend und mit rasendem Herzen brachte sie ein gutes Stück Abstand zwischen sich und Tom, immer noch betend, dass vielleicht doch noch ein Wunder geschah. Vielleicht passierte etwas, vielleicht auch nicht.

Obwohl sie gerade eben noch hysterisch hatte kreischen und schreien wollen, wurde ihr plötzlich etwas klar.

_Tom braucht mich lebend,_ dachte sie mit seltsam freiem Kopf. _Und noch besser, auch Draco nützt ihm tot nichts._

Also konnte Ginny einfach im nächsten Moment losrennen und Hilfe suchen und Tom würde sie nicht einmal umbringen können. Oder Draco, während sie weg war. Es gab zwar immer noch die Möglichkeit, sie mit Magie aufzuhalten, doch wenn sie aufpasste – er ging schließlich mit dem Gesicht nach vorne gewandt – konnte sie vielleicht in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick verschwinden. Er würde ein paar Sekunden brauchen, um zu bemerken, dass ihre Schritte nicht mehr hinter ihm waren und währenddessen konnte sie ihn vielleicht in dem Gewirr der Gänge im Schloss abhängen. Millionen von Gedanken rasten durch Ginnys Gehirn, die sie alle warnten, so etwas Verwegenes lieber sein zu lassen.

_Er kann dich ganz leicht finden… Dies hier ist seine Welt, niemand wird dir helfen… Er geht vielleicht einfach und bringt Draco um… Er ist zu gerissen; er wird wissen, was du vorhast, bevor du es überhaupt versuchst._

Doch sie tat es schon – als sie sich einer Ecke näherten, stoppten ihre Beine wie von selbst, während Tom mit Draco vor sich um die Ecke bog und verschwand. Sie wirbelte herum und rannte den Gang wieder zurück. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bi Tom es bemerkte; die Luft um sie füllte sich mit seinem Gelächter und seine Stimme sprach ihr leise drohend ins Ohr, als wäre er direkt neben ihr. Dennoch rannte sie weiter, obwohl ihr Herz schmerzhaft in ihrer Kehle pochte. Alles was zählte, war von Tom wegzukommen, einfach weg… nichts, nicht einmal Dracos Leben (obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er in Sicherheit war) schien mehr wichtig zu sein. Ihre Schuhe knallten hart auf den Steinboden, als sie um noch eine Ecke bog und einen anderen Korridor hinunter rannte. Nun hatte sie Tom wenigstens nicht mehr im Rücken; um sie nun zu sehen, musste er hinter ihr herjagen.

Sie brauchte einen Ausgang… irgendeinen Weg nach draußen; in diesem Moment würde sie sogar einfach aus dem Fenster springen. Sie hatte es vorher schon geschafft mit einer Hintertreppe ins Erdgeschoss zu gelangen, doch nun hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo die Tür war. Sie nahm Korridor für Korridor. Es war nun wirklich nötig, dass sie hier herauskam, doch solange sie oft genug die Richtung wechselte, um Tom zu verwirren, konnte sie sich noch ein wenig Zeit lassen. Noch. Schließlich, als sie sich fühlte, als sei sie stundenlang mit all ihrer Kraft gerannt, hielt sie an. Sie lehnte sich mit einer Hand an die Wand un rieb sich abwesend die Brust, um ihr Herz zu beruhigen; ihr Atem ging schwer und abgehackt. Sie war Toms Fängen ein zweites Mal entwischt, doch war dieses Mal nicht so zufrieden wie zuvor. Wie sie sehr wohl wusste, dass es seine Welt war, war ihr bewusst, dass es sehr schwer werden würde, jemanden zu finden, der bereit war, ihr zu helfen. Es gab zwar immer noch Dumbledore, aber wer garantierte schon, dass er ihr half? Und außerdem war er in Wales – wie konnte sie unbemerkt dorthin gelangen, ohne dass Tom sie vorher fand? Dafür musste sie schon sehr gerissen vorgehen. Sie ging weiter, wobei sie darauf achtete, so wenig Lärm wie nur möglich zu machen. Schnell formte sie einen wagen Plan in ihrem Kopf. Draco war mit einem Pferd gekommen, was hieß, dass es wahrscheinlich immer noch draußen stand, wenn sie endlich hier herausgefunden hatte. Damit konnte sie dann zum Schloss zurückkehren und den ersten rothaarigen Diener, den sie fand, mit einer königlichen Kutsche und ein paar Dutzend bewaffneten Rittern nach Norden schicken. Sie selbst konnte zu Pferd nach Wales reiten und nur hoffen, dass Tom der Kutsche folgen würde. Es waren so viele Risiken in diesem Plan. Die Möglichkeit, dass Tom sich hereinlegen ließ, war so gering, dass sie es besser nicht versuchte. Und sie würde sich schuldig fühlen, wenn sie einfach ein nichts ahnendes Mädchen und einige Wachen in den sicheren Tod schickte. Es konnte auch sein, dass Tom so wütend darüber wurde, dass er hintergangen worden war, dass er Draco umbrachte. Doch das war das einzige, das ihr im Moment als Rettungsplan einfiel. Sie musste es einfach probieren. Aber jetzt brauchte sie erst einmal den verdammten Ausgang von diesem Schloss.

„Majestät?"

Ginny sprang das Herz in die Kehle und für einen Moment war sie vollkommen erstarrt. Langsam drang es zu ihr durch, wer da gesprochen hatte und wirbelte herum. Direkt hinter ihr stand Harry mit einem besorgten, doch auch leicht verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ginnys Gefühle wurden aufgewühlt und die Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit verwandelten sich schnell in Misstrauen. Hatte Harry die ganze Zeit mit Tom unter einer decke gesteckt? Sie runzelte die Stirn… Nein, hätte Tom dann nicht etwas davon erzählt? Nicht wenn er sich sicher gewesen wäre, sie würde wegrennen… sodass Harry, wenn sie auf ihn stieß, sie unverletzt zurückbringen konnte. Doch die leichte Besorgnis in seinen Augen sah so echt aus, dass sie mit ganzem Herzen glauben wollte, er sei auf ihrer Seite und hätte keine Ahnung, was hier ablief. Dennoch musste sie sich in Acht nehmen. Beim ersten kleinsten Anzeichen von Bösartigkeit und Feindseligkeit auf seinem Gesicht, würde sie fliehen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit in Maria getäuscht – hatte die vielen kleinen Anzeichen auf Hass und Neid als etwas anderes verstanden – und würde es dieses Mal nicht wieder tun.

„Geht…" Er schluckte, „Geht es Euch gut?"

„Ja, absolut," antwortete Ginny scheinbar gelassen und richtete sich auf, „Mir ging's nie besser. Was tust du hier?"

„Ich-, ich bin seiner Majestät hierher gefolgt," gab er mit einem Blick zu, als hätte er ein schlimmes Verbrechen begangen und wartete nun auf seine Bestrafung. „Ich hatte die Vermutung, dass… etwas nicht stimmte."

Das besänftigte sie ein wenig, doch der Argwohn blieb.

"Ich bin sehr froh, dass du hier bist. Deine Anwesenheit gibt mir Mit, Harry." Es war die Wahrheit. Er warf ihr einen sowohl verlegenen wie auch sprachlosen Blick zu.

„Wieso seid Ihr hier, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich wurde hierher gebracht," verkündete sie, „gegen meinen Willen. Du und ich, wir hatten beide unsere Gründe, warum wir Abneigung gegen Tom hegten und wir lagen nicht falsch. Er ist böse."

Harry nickte, als hätte er das schon die ganze Zeit gewusst. Das veranlasste Ginny dazu, sich anzuspannen und wieder auf jegliche Merkmale der Falschheit zu achten.

„Wo ist Seine Majestät?" fragte er leise, als er ihre angespannte Haltung bemerkte.

„Auch weggebracht," sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken, „Ich überlege mir schon einen Plan zu seiner Befreiung, doch erst muss ich etwas anderes erledigen."

Sie hörte sich selbst über Draco reden, als wär er eher eine Art Besessenheit oder eine gestohlene Sache, als ein menschliches Wesen. Das Bewusstsein, dass Harry vielleicht ihr Feind war, ließ sie kalt handeln.

„Okay." Erstand unsicher da, unsicher, was er tun sollte.

_Biete mir keine Hilfe an,_ betete Ginny innerlich, während sie an der Innenseite ihrer Wange kaute und ihn anstarrte. _Biete mir keine Hilfe an… weil ich dann sicher sein kann, dass du mit Tom zusammenarbeitest, bitte keine Hilfe…_

Die Pause zog sich immer mehr in die Länge. Die Stille schrie zwar in ihren Ohren, doch kam es ihr wundervoll vor. Nun war es klar, dass Harry nichts von Hilfe sagen würde und langsam entspannte sie sich.

War er ihr ein Verbündeter? Konnte sie wirklich Harry als einen solchen ansehen? Es würde solch eine Erleichterung sein, ihm zu glauben, doch sie musste vorsichtig sein.

„Okay," sagte Harry wieder, „Gut, dann werde ich jetzt wohl gehen. Ich habe im Schloss noch einige Pflichten zu erfüllen."

„Hilf mir," stieß Ginny plötzlich hervor.

Eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte. Das einzige, was seine Miene zeigte, war Verwirrung. „Euch helfen?" fragte er verunsichert.

„Ja. Hilf mir, hier mit Tom fertig zu werden," sprudelte sie hervor, „Er hat Draco und ich bin nun vollkommen allein. Ich brauche Hilfe. Du bist der einzige, dem ich beinahe vertraue, Harry."

So. Sie hatte zwar nicht gesagt, dass sie ihm vertraute, doch hatte erwähnt, dass sie nahe daran war. Ginny wusste, dass es nun nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten gab, wie Harry reagieren könnte. Er konnte es strikt ablehnen, sagen, das sei nicht möglich, oder eben sofort zustimmen. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, was von beidem nun bedeutete, dass er für Tom arbeitete. Sie beobachtete, wie seine Gesichtzüge kalt wurden, seine Lippen sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpressten und seine grünen Augen sie wütend anstarrten. Absolut verwirrt fragte sie sich, ob das wohl bedeutete, dass er sie verabscheute und zu Tom gehörte oder ob er sie nur so anblickte, weil er dachte, sie hätte etwas mit dem Tod seiner Mutter zu tun. Ach, sie konnte aus seinem Gesicht einfach nichts herauslesen… hier verschwendete sie bloß ihre Zeit, da sie sowieso nichts von Bedeutung herausfand.

„Ich habe wohl keine Wahl." Seine Stimme war eiskalt. „Oder etwa doch?"

„Natürlich hast du das?!" stotterte sie unsicher. Sie hatte nicht bedacht, dass er auch ungern einwilligen könnte.

„Ich werde Euch helfen, Eure Majestät," sagte er mit einer Stimme getränkt von Verachtung, als ertrüge er seine Vorgesetzte nur mit viel Geduld. Er verbeugte sich tief. „Ich bin ja Euer Diener, nicht?"

„Oh, hör damit auf," befahl sie scharf, „Richte dich wieder auf und egal was du tust, verbeuge dich bitte nie wieder vor mir."

Er kam wieder hoch, mit einem arroganten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Eure Majestät-,"

„Und nenn mich nicht so!" kreischte sie, legte ihre Finger an die Schläfen und kniff die Augen zu, „Ich bin nicht Eure Majestät, ich bin niemandes Majestät. Ich bin nicht königlich, ich bin nicht reich…"

Der kalte, starre Blick wich langsam aus seinem Gesicht. Nun sah er ernsthaft erschrocken aus, vielleicht weil er dachte, sie eine Art Anfall. Wahrscheinlich befürchtete er sogar, sie würde auf ihn losgehen.

Sie atmete durch zusammen gebissene Zähne ein, bevor sie die Hände wieder fallen ließ und die Augen öffnete. „Hilfst du mir? Freiwillig? Da du nämlich frei bist, Harry, ich gewähre dir und deinem Vater die Freiheit."

„Ich-, ich werde Euch helfen," beeilte er sich zu sagen. Natürlich sagte er das nur aus Angst, andernfalls den Kopf abgerissen zu bekommen. Ginny wusste, dass sie Angst einflößend aussehen musste, konnte nur vermuten, wie rot ihr Gesicht war und wie ihre Haare abstanden, doch das machte nichts. Sie würde dieses verdammte Schloss mit oder eben ohne Harry verlassen.

„Dann komm," sagte sie tonlos und schritt weiter den Gang hinunter. Das Gebäude war wirklich ein einziges Labyrinth. Von jedem der unzähligen Korridore zweigten noch weitere ab, doch keiner von ihnen schien irgendwo hinzuführen. Die Türen, mit denen diese Korridore bestückt waren, waren alle abgesperrt, sodass sie keinen Zugang zu den Fenstern hatte. Frustration baute sich in Ginny auf und die Energie, die sie vorher noch verspürt hatte, versickerte langsam. Sie fühlte sich schwerfällig, nutzlos. Im Moment wollte sie nichts mehr, als in einem weichen Bett zu versinken und all ihre Sorgen zu vergessen. Das einzige, das sie gerade davon abhielt, war, dass kein Bett in Sicht war. Ginny war so auf ihre Erschöpfung konzentriert, dass sie erst gar nicht wahrnahm, dass Harry ihr nicht mehr folgte, bis sie ein Lachen hörte. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und dachte, es sei Harry gewesen, weil er etwas Bestimmtes erreicht hatte. Doch als sie sich umwandte, erkannte sie, dass es nicht er gewesen war, der eisig gekichert hatte – es war Maria. Ginny musste wirklich tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen sein, denn irgendwie war es Maria möglich gewesen, Harry zu packen und ihm ein Messer an die Kehle zu drücken, ohne dass sie davon etwas mitbekam. Für ein paar Sekunden stand wie versteinert da. Harry rührte sich ebenfalls nicht, doch das kam wahrscheinlich von der Todesangst, die er ausstand. Maria war so klein, dass er sich nach hinten beugen musste, damit sie seine Schultern erreichen konnte. Seine beiden Hände lagen auf dem Arm, der um seinen Hals gelegt war, doch er versuchte nicht, das Messer wegzureißen. Doch Maria versuchte auch nicht, seine Finger abzuschütteln.

„Es ist absolut, einen Fluchtversuch vor uns zu versuchen," sagte Maria zynisch, die Stimme voller Gehässigkeit. „Es ist schon schade, dass du ihn nun auch noch mit hineingezogen hast." Sie stieß Harry an, um zu verdeutlichen, wen sie mit ‚ihn' meinte. „Nun werde ich ihn wohl umbringen müssen."

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte – was sie denken sollte. Harry stand kurz vor seinem Tod und alles, was sie tat, war einfach zu starren.

Gefangen. Sie steckte fest… Sie hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder rennen, Harry dem Tod überlassen und dies für immer an ihrem Gewissen nagen lassen oder hier bleiben und mit ansehen, wie Harry starb. Keines von beidem klang besonders verlockend. Sie konnte zwar einerseits nicht einfach gehen, doch andererseits würde sich Maria ihr zuwenden, wenn sie mit Harry fertig war. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie Ginny, sie würde Harry nicht mögen, doch diesmal aus einem völlig anderen Grund als früher. Dieses Mal wünschte sie sich, sie hasste ihn und hätte die Kraft einfach wegzugehen und ihn sterben zu lassen. Doch sie tat es nicht. Sie blieb, als wäre sie am Boden festgewachsen. Die Sekunden vergingen, Maria starrte Ginny an, während Harry laut und abgehackt atmete. Jeder von ihnen wartete darauf, dass sich jemand bewegte, doch niemand tat es. In diesem Moment erschien Tom. Nur Harry zeigte eine Reaktion auf sein kommen und richtete seine Augen auf ihn – Maria wagte es nicht, den Blick von Ginny zu wenden und Ginny hielt ihm stand.

„Maria," sagte Tom mit weicher und besorgter Stimme, jedoch immer noch bedrohlich und kalt, „bitte lass Harry los."

„Ich könnte ihn umbringen-," zischelte Maria.

„Nein."

Es war nur eine Silbe, leise gesprochen, doch ihre Wirkung war gewaltig. Marias eisige Augen flackerten und sie entfernte zögerlich die Klinge von Harry Kehle, ihr Gesicht plötzlich kreidebleich. Mit einer Hand an seinem Hals stolperte Harry unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte in Ginnys Richtung. Ginny starrte Tom an und achtete dabei besonders auf irgendwelche Anzeichen für Draco. Doch er war offensichtlich nirgendwo in der Nähe. Hieß das, dass Tom ihn irgendwo in einem Zimmer bewusstlos hatte liegen lassen?

_Vielleicht wacht er ja auf,_ betete Ginny. _Vielleicht kann er ja fliehen, wenn er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt._

„Ich denke, ich werde nun hinter euch beiden laufen," sagte Tom mit einem deutlichen boshaften Unterton in der ruhigen Stimme.

„Maria, führe uns nun."

Ginny hätte wissen müssen, dass sie nicht entkommen konnte – hätte wissen müssen, dass Tom alle Fluchtwege abgesichert hatte. Es war zwar einen Versuch wert gewesen, aber nun hatte sie Harry in Gefahr gebracht. Die Dinge konnten nicht schlechter stehen.

Maria geleitete sie in einen riesigen Ballsaal, jedenfalls sah es nach einem aus. Die Wand gegenüber der Tür bestand vollständig aus Glas, doch war von sich bauschenden, weißen Vorhängen bedeckt. Draußen konnte Ginny nichts außer drückender Dunkelheit erkennen. Die kahle Leere gab dem Ort etwas Kaltes, Abschreckendes, und obwohl ein großer Kerzenständer mit Kerzen entzündet war, krochen Schatten über den Fußboden. Harry trat zuerst ein, danach Ginny selbst, doch sie blieb sofort stehen und ging keinen Schritt weiter. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr ganz von selbst. Ihre Augen suchten den Raum ab und sahen ein Bündel in der Ecke liegen, das ganz nach Draco aussah, doch immer noch absolut regungslos. Ginny drückte sich rücklings gegen die Tür, als hoffte sie, sie könne mit dem Holz verschmelzen.

„Harry," sagte Tom, die Boshaftigkeit kaum hörbar in seinem kalten Ton. Er stand in der Mitte des Raumes, mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand. „Es freut mich sehr, dass du uns heute Abend Gesellschaft leistest, doch ich befürchte, du musst von dort drüben zusehen."

Und während der letzten Worte deutete er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Wand zu seiner Rechten. Harry war sofort dort, so schnell, dass Maria einfach etwas Auffälliges hatte beobachten müssen. Sie stand einen Schritt hinter Riddle mit einem ziemlich überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Harry Körper traf mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf der Wand auf. Er ließ keinen Laut von sich, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, sodass Ginny vermutetem dass er ohnmächtig war. Doch langsam kam er auf die Knie, sein Gesicht so vor Schmerz verzerrt, dass Ginny am liebsten an seine Seite geeilt wäre. Aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen sah sie zu, wie er schwerfällig auf die Füße kam. In diesem Moment wollte sie nichts mehr, als dass Harry nicht hier war, dass er einfach weg war. Sie wusste, dass er sterben würde und auch wenn es vielleicht nicht der Harry war, den sie so gut kannte, brachte der bloße Gedanke ihren Magen dazu sich zu verkrampfen.

„Was-," fing Harry an, doch er kam nicht weit. Tom unterbrach ihn.

„Petrificus Totalus."

Harrys ganzer Körper wurde steif, sein Kiefer schloss sie sofort und er kippte seitlich um. Er rollte auf den Rücken und erinnerte Ginny nun mehr an eine Steinstatue als an einen Menschen. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden, und doch war sie unglaublich erleichtert, dass Tom ihn noch nicht umgebracht hatte. Maria starrte mit offenem Mund in Harrys Richtung. Dann wandte sie sich Tom zu, um ihn etwas zu fragen, doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war so kalt und bedrohlich, dass sie es lieber sein ließ und nur ihre Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpresste.

Tom entspannte sich sichtlich und die immense Befriedigung war leicht erkennbar. „So. Er ist versorgt." Er warf Ginny einen Blick zu. „Komm hier herüber und mach es mir nicht unnötig schwer, ja?"

Ginny schüttelte schnell und heftig den Kopf. Wenn er wirklich ihren Körper übernahm, sollte er es wenigstens nicht leicht haben.

„Tom," beeilte sich Maria zu sagen, „Ich habe das Messer. Ich kann sie für Euch töten," fügte sie hinzu und heftete ihren Blick mit einem gemeinen Grinsen auf Ginny, „wenn Ihr sie festhaltet-,"

„Ruhe," schnappte Tom, „du wirst daneben stehen und zusehen, hast du verstanden?"

Maria öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch sie musste den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen haben, denn sie überlegte es sich wieder anders. Sie war wirklich ein Feigling, wenn man sie so leicht kontrollieren konnte.

_Sie muss wirklich eine Heidenangst vor Tom haben,_ überlegte Ginny.

„Natürlich," nuschelte Maria und stolperte unbeholfen ein paar Schritte zurück. Ginny hatte in Marias Richtung geguckt und so nicht auf Tom geachtet. Ihr entfuhr ein Aufschrei, als sie plötzlich in die Höhe gerissen wurde und rasend schnell auf die Wand zuschoss, wobei Toms Zauberstab sie steuerte. Er ließ sie hart auf der Wand aufprallen, was ihr für kurze Zeit den Atem nahm. Sie fiel zurück auf den Boden, doch noch bevor sie das Gleichgewicht ganz verlieren und hinfallen konnte, hatte Tom schon mit den Fingern geschnipst, wodurch aus der Wand hinter ihr metallene Fesseln herausschnellten, die sich fest um ihre Handgelenke, Knöchel, Taille und ihren Hals schlangen, bevor sie wieder in der Wand verschwanden, und sie somit fest gegen die Wand pressten. Wenn sie versuchen sollte, sich zu bewegen, würde das Metall schmerzhaft in ihre Haus schneiden. Also stand sie starr da, da sie wusste, dass sie sowieso keine Chance auf Flucht hatte, wenn Tom sie so musterte wie gerade.

Maria sah nun mehr als verwirrt aus, was ihre Angst überwältigte.

„Wie macht Ihr-?"

„Ruhe, Maria," zischte Tom ohne den stechenden Blick von Ginny zu wenden. Maria gehorchte, doch Ginny sah den Schimmer von Wut, der ihr Gesicht überzog und sich gegen Tom richtete. Ginnys Blick wanderte zu Draco, der immer noch bewusstlos in der Ecke lag. Würde er aufwachen? Konnte er sie irgendwie retten? Natürlich war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, doch es wäre trotzdem eine sehr große Erleichterung gewesen, wenn er aufwachte.

_Tom würde ihn sofort wieder außer Gefecht setzen_, sagte sie sich stirnrunzelnd. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco das mitbekam, also würde er bestimmt auch sicher gehen, dass es so war. Daher war es sinnlos, sich von Draco Hilfe zu erhoffen. Doch was war mit Harry? Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er lag immer noch steif wie ein Brett auf dem Boden und zeigte auch keine Anzeichen davon, dass dies sich bald ändern würde. Ginny zwang sich, Tom zu beobachten. Er hatte immer noch nichts getan; er stand vor ihr mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und einem schmalen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das vollkommene Befriedigung zeigte. Sie wusste, dass es bald soweit war; wusste, dass er bald die Kontrolle über sie haben würde. Vielleicht hatte er sogar schon angefangen. Wann würde sie etwas bemerken? Spätestens wenn sie nicht mehr in ihrem Körper war, würde sie es wissen. Ginnys Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen und sie fragte sich, ob sie gleich vor grauenvoller Erwartung ohnmächtig würde. Doch das wollte sie nicht – sie wollte mitbekommen, wie Tom sie umbrachte. Vielleicht starb sie nicht in dem Sinne, dass ihr Körper aufhörte zu arbeiten, doch Ginny Weasley würde verschwinden. Weg. Für immer. Und es gab keinen Weg zurück. Es würde nur noch ihr Körper übrig sein, im Besitz von Tom Riddle. Mehr denn je wünschte sich Ginny mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens, dass sie nie angefangen hätte in diesem Tagebuch zu schreiben, das sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in einem alten Schulbuch gefunden hatte. Es hatte sie schon von sechs Jahren beinahe getötet und diesmal würde es wohl seiner Aufgabe gerecht werden. Und das alles wegen einer dummen Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hatte, als sie elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Das brachte sie nun um. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich, als würde flüssiges Eis statt Blut durch ihre Venen schießen und es ließ ihren Kopf taub werden. Ginny vermutete, dass dies der Anfang von Toms Zauber war – vielleicht übernahm Toms Geist gerade den ihren. Ginny zwang ihr Gehirn zusammenhängende Gedanken zu formen. Sie bekam noch mit, wie sie über ihre Eltern und ihre Brüder nachdachte… was würde mit ihnen geschehen? Würden sie versuchen herauszufinden, wohin sie verschwunden war, und dabei durch Toms Hand umkommen? Und was war mit ihrem eigenen Leben? Sie war erst 17, ja, es stimmt, sie hatte geheiratet, doch das war nur eines der vielen Dinge gewesen, die sie hatte tun wollen, wenn sie älter war. Sie hatte sich mit einem netten Mann binden und Kinder haben wollen; sie hatte einen gut bezahlten Job finden wollen. Sie hatte zeigen wollen, dass sie ihre eigene Persönlichkeit war und nicht einfach noch eine Weasley. Diese Chancen wurden nun einfach ausgelöscht, genauso wie ihr Leben.

„Ginny," sagte Tom plötzlich. Beim Klang seiner Stimme zuckte sie zusammen. Sie hatte schon halb vermutet, dass er schon angefangen hatte, sie zu übernehmen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du etwas spüren wirst," teilte er ihr gelassen mit, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht – höchstwahrscheinlich angesichts ihres verängstigten Gesichtsausdrucks. „Ich bin relativ sicher, dass es kurz und schmerzlos von statten gehen wird. Dennoch kann ich nur vermuten. Ich habe dies noch nie vorher getan."

Ginnys Mund wurde trocken und sie konnte nicht antworten.

„Nur noch eins," fügte Tom hinzu und klopfte mit dem Zauberstab in die Handfläche seiner anderen Hand, „Danke. Dank dir hat sich mein Plan genau so entwickelt, wie ich es wollte. Also danke ich dir."

In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, sie hätte noch ein wenig Speichel übrig, denn dies schien als die perfekte Gelegenheit, um ihn anzuspucken.

Tom hob den Zauberstab, in seinen Augen glühte ein wahnsinniges Feuer, und rief zwei Worte: „Abrogo Anima!"

Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete, doch es musste ein sehr mächtiger Zauber sein. Plötzlich kam ein heulender Wind auf. Die Vorhänge bauschten sich und die meisten Kerzen im Halter erloschen, was den Raum in fast vollkommene Dunkelheit tauchte. Das einzige Geräusch war der Wind, der in Ginnys Ohren pfiff un ihre Haare um ihren Kopf wirbeln ließ… Auch Toms Haare waren nicht mehr ordentlich gescheitelt, wodurch seine Ähnlichkeit mit Harry fast unheimlich zum Vorschein kam. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war der höchster Konzentration, sein Zauberstab direkt auf Ginnys Brust gerichtet, doch sie sah, wie Marias Mund hinter ihm sich bewegte. Ginny konnte nicht hören, was sie sagte; vielleicht war es ihre Todesangst oder aber des Heulen des Windes, die sie fast taub werden ließen… doch offenbar rief Maria Tom etwas zu, mit weit aufgerissenen, verärgert dreinblickenden Augen. Toms Augen zuckten hin und her und seine ruhige Miene verwandelte sich in rasende Wut. Er senkte den Zauberstab und drehte sich langsam um, um Maria direkt ansehen zu können. In diesem Moment wurde Ginny klar, dass dies vielleicht ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit war. Da er sie nun nicht mehr beobachtete, konnte sie vielleicht irgendwie eine Hand von den Ketten befreien dann mit der freien Hand die Fessel um ihren Hals herunterreißen. Der Wind wirbelte immer noch ihr Haar umher und ließ ihr Unterkleid gegen ihre Waden schlagen, als sie an den Ketten riss, um ihre hand los zu bekommen. Es tat weh und sie wusste, dass die Chancen frei zu kommen, schlecht standen, doch es störte sie nicht mehr. Sie würde hier nicht hängen bleiben und auf Hilfe warten. Das hatte sie ihr ganzes Leben getan… Es war immer jemand da gewesen, um ihr zu helfen, doch nun war sie allein und so musste sie es selbst versuchen. Sie hoffte. Betete. Als die Ketten sich kein Stück bewegten, ging sie zu einer anderen Methode über, indem sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte und sich so fest sie konnte von der Wand abstieß, in der Hoffnung, so das Eisen aus der Wand ziehen zu können. Kein Glück. Das Metall schnitt schonungslos in ihre Haut und ein dünnen Rinnsal Blut sickerte hinunter in ihre geballte Faust. Sie stöhnte auf, doch versuchte es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen erneut. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen und sie blickte auf, um zu sehen, was Tom tat. Er hatte ihr immer noch den Rücken zugewandt und Maria sah in mit großen, vor Wut blitzenden Augen an; ihre Lippen bewegten sich noch immer – sie schrie ihn noch immer an, wahrscheinlich erpicht darauf zu wissen, was er da tat. Ginny riss wieder an ihren Fesseln und ließ einen Schmerzensschrei aus, der doch ihre Ohren über den jaulenden Wind nicht erreichte. Ihre Hände entspannten sich und sie sank zurück gegen die Wand; es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie konnte sich nicht befreien… sie war nicht stark genug. Ihr eigenes Blut verschmierte schon ihre Hände. Sie versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln und wandte ihren Blick hinunter zu ihren Füßen. Vielleicht… in ihren Beinen hatte sie eindeutig mehr Kraft – vielleicht konnte sie diese irgendwie frei kämpfen.

_Doch was dann?,_ fragte sie sich selbst.

Doch nein, sie musste Schritt für Schritt vorgehen. Jedoch gerade als sie anfing ihren Fuß nach vorne zu reißen, ließ ein Blitz grünen Lichts ihren Kopf jäh nach oben schnellen. Sie sah durch die Strähnen roten Haars, die vor ihrem Gesicht tanzten, wie Maria zu Boden ging, wie eine Marionette, dessen Schnüre man durchtrennt hatte. Tom hatte sie umgebracht. Ginnys Magen drehte sich um. Es war wahr, Maria war nur dazu da gewesen, um sie zu töten, doch dennoch hatte Ginny ihre Anwesenheit akzeptiert. Sie hatte bis zum Ende geglaubt, Maria würde eingreifen und Tom daran hindern, Magie zu vollbringen – es war eine törichte, letzte Hoffnung gewesen, das war Ginny klar, doch trotz allem eine Hoffnung.

Und nun war Maria tot. Nun war niemand mehr im Raum, der lebte, bei vollem Bewusstsein war oder sich auch nur bewegen konnte. Bis auf Ginny und Tom. Dies jagte ihre höllische Angst ein. Tom wandte sich zurück zu Ginny und seine dunklen Augen trafen die ihren. Sie erstarrte und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass es vorüber war. Tom hatte das Spiel gewonnen und sie hatte verloren… sie konnte nichts mehr tun. Ihre Muskeln versagten und das einzige, das sie auf den Beinen hielt, war die Tatsache, dass die Kette um ihren Hals sie erwürgen würde, wenn sie nicht stehen blieb. Doch plötzlich erschien ihr dies als gar nicht mehr so schlecht; wenn sie tot war, konnte Tom ihren Körper nicht mehr gebrauchen. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich selbst ersticken zu lassen. Tom hob wieder seinen Zauberstab, seinen Blick fest auf sie gerichtet und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auch er wusste, dass er der Sieger war. In wenigen Sekunden würde alles… Heulte der Wind immer noch? Oder war es sie selbst, die so schrie? Sie blinzelte, konnte Tom nicht mehr scharf sehen. Sein Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen, doch sie konnte immer noch sein Lächeln erkennen… dieses befriedigte, siegessichere, selbstgefällige Lächeln, das seine blauen Augen schwarz werden ließ, durch das seine Gesichtszüge kalt und hart wurden.

Nun hörte sie gar nichts mehr. Sie konnte den Wind nicht mehr spüren oder das schmierige Blut an ihren Händen oder der Druck der Fesseln… sie weder etwas erkennen noch etwas hören. Wurde ihrem Körper gerade die Seele entrissen? War sie schon tot?

Und dann war es vorüber; das wusste sie. Ihre Existenz begann zu verschwinden… und sie verlor vollständig das Bewusstsein.

Das Bett war zu hart.

Das war das erste, was Ginny Weasley dachte, als sie langsam aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte. Sie war es gewohnt, weich zu schlafen – sie streckte sich ausgiebig, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie hatte einen schönen Traum gehabt… sie hatte in den Armen eines Mannes mit silber-blonden Haaren gelegen und dies sehr genossen… ein bekanntes Gefühl. Langsam tauchte sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf auf… sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie gerade eine der erholsamsten Nächte ihres Lebens hinter sich gebracht, wenn man das harte Bett außer Acht ließ. Sie musste sich um nichts scheren und in ihrem Kopf ging nichts herum außer dem Gedanken, wie angenehm es wäre, sich umzudrehen und einfach weiterzuschlafen. Sie gähnte laut und genüsslich, streckte ihre Beine und zwang sich selbst dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Über ihr hing der samtene Baldachin – so wunderbar vertraut. Oh, wie hatte sie dieses Bett vermisst.

Dann plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Ginny und mit einem Aufschrei richtete sie sich blitzschnell auf. Hogwarts. Mit einem Ruck war sie hellwach und strampelte wild mit den Füßen, um ihre Füße von der Decke zu befreien. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich vollständig in dem Bettlaken verheddert, gab es auf und riss die Vorhänge an der Seite ihres Bettes auf. Vor ihr lag der wunderschöne Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler von Gryffindor und sie bewunderte ihn, als hätte sie nie im Leben etwas so Hinreißendes gesehen.

„Oh," schnaufte sie, „oh, scheiße."

Sie wusste gar nicht, warum sie eigentlich fluchte, doch das Wort schien ihr sehr angebracht. Schnell versuchte sie, aus dem Bett zu kommen, wobei sie vergaß, dass sie mit den Füßen immer noch in ihrer Decke verwickelt war und krachte auf den Boden. Und nun lag sie da völlig regungslos, halb auf dem Rücken und mit den Beinen immer noch oben auf der Matratze. Den Blick starr zur Decke gewandt wagte sie kaum zu glauben, was geschah und verspürte plötzlich den Drang laut loszulachen. Und das tat sie. Sie lachte wie verrückt; wäre irgendjemand in der Nähe gewesen, er hätte sie sicherlich für eine Wahnsinnige gehalten. Ihre Taille schmerzte und ihre Augen tränten… doch es tat so gut, einfach loszulassen, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Sie war in Sicherheit! In Hogwarts mit ihrem eigenen Körper! Tom war nirgends hier - er war tot – doch sie war es nicht! Doch… der Wievielte war heute? Hatte sie jemand vermisst?

Ginny atmete tief ein, um einen weiteren Lachanfall vorzubeugen, befreite sich schnell von den Laken und richtete sich auf. Auf ihrem Nachtkästchen lag die wunderbarste Sache, die sie seit langem gesehen hatte – ihr Zauberstab. Sie schnappte ihn und – sie konnte sich nicht daran hindern – küsste ihn. Das Lächeln wollte einfach nicht von ihrem Gesicht weichen. Sogar wenn Tom in der Nähe war – wovon sie nicht ausging, weil sie ja wieder in Hogwarts war – hatte sie ihren Zauberstab bei sich und somit eine reelle Chance. Ginny beäugte ihre Handgelenke-

_Die Fesseln schnitten tief in ihre Handgelenke, scharf wie Messer und ließen kleine Blutstropfen an ihren Fingern herunter rinnen. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie dachte, dass das gut sei, weil ihre Hände so leichter aus den Handschellen rutschten… dennoch schmerzte es viel zu sehr, um es zu probieren._

-doch diese waren glatt und unversehrt. Wenn sie wirklich unlängst an eine Wand gefesselt gewesen war, gab es dafür keine Beweise. Entweder es war nicht passiert oder jemand hatte sie geheilt und sie würde alles, das sie besaß, darauf setzen, dass es das Erstere war. Doch… der Wievielte war heute? Sie eilte um ihr Bett zu ihrem Koffer und öffnete ihn. Sofort fand sie, was sie suchte. Ihren Kalender, in dem alle ihre Prüfungstermine und Hausaufgaben notiert waren. Er war eher kleine, etwa so groß wie ein Taschenbuch; sie öffnete ihn und blätterte zu Dezember. In dem Kästchen für Samstag, den 5. Dezember stand das Wort „Heute" und es folgte eine Liste mit der Arbeit, die sie noch zu erledigen hatte. Ginnys Kinnlade fiel herunter und sie senkte das Notizbuch. Dezember… der 5. … Sie hatte keinen einzigen Tag verpasst-

_Sie musste das Datum wissen. Hier stimmte etwas gewaltig nicht und das Datum musste etwas damit zu tun haben._

„_Welchen haben wir heute, Maria?" fragte sie plötzlich._

„_Den 5. Dezember, meine Liebe."_

-nicht einmal eine Sekunde. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass sie fort gewesen war. Doch vielleicht… war sie gar nicht fort gewesen. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Natürlich! Sie war gar nicht in das Jahr 1607 zurückgereist – es musste ein Traum gewesen sein. Ein furchtbarer, komplizierter, real wirkender Traum, doch immer noch ein Traum. Wenn es wirklich passiert wäre, hätte Tom sie niemals wohlauf zurückkehren lassen… Dennoch gab es die Möglichkeit, dass Dumbledore sie gerettet hatte. Es schien undenkbar… wie hätte sie irgendjemand aus dieser Welt holen sollen? Und wenn es wirklich ein Traum gewesen war? Sollte sie zu Dumbledore gehen und sagen, „Hallo, Professor, könnten Sie mir sagen, ob sie mich davor bewahrt haben, im 17. Jahrhundert von Tom Riddle übernommen zu werden?"

Wenn es nicht real gewesen war, würde sie wie eine totale Spinnerin dastehen. Doch wenn es wirklich geschehen war, sollte sie wahrscheinlich einfach warten bis er zuerst zu ihr kam. Er würde nicht darüber Stillschweigen bewahren, wenn es wirklich passiert war, soviel wusste sie. Also sollte sie sich in beiden Fällen keine Sorgen machen oder?

Ginny legte den Kalender zurück an seinen Platz, stand auf mit ihrem Zauberstab fest zwischen ihren Fingern, als hätte sie Angst, jemand könnte ihn ihr wieder wegnehmen und verließ den Schlafsaal. Sie fragte sich, warum er leer war – wie spät war es eigentlich? Bevor sie aus dem Raum ging warf sie noch einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Darauf stand, „Du hast verschlafen, Faulpelz – es ist schon Mittag!"

Mittag? Warum hatte sie denn niemand aufgeweckt? Es gab schon bald Mittagessen. Sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie immer noch ihren Pyjama trug, ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Anblick, der sie erwartete, ließ ihr Tränen in die Augen steigen – sie war wirklich zurück in Hogwarts. Die anderen Gryffindors saßen herum und genossen ihren freien Samstagnachmittag. Ein paar von ihnen beäugten sie neugierig, weil sie unangezogen und nicht einmal in einem Bademantel herunterkam, doch es störte sie nicht. Sie musste einfach sicher sein, dass bekannte Leute hier waren, dass dies nicht ein erneuter Trick war. Befriedigt stand sie dort noch eine Weile und grinste wie bescheuert in die Runde, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um wieder nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal zurückzukehren. Sie musste etwas anziehen und hinuntergehen, um etwas zu essen… Als Ginny schon fast oben angelangt war, erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an Draco. Sein Gesicht blitzte in ihren Gedanken auf und sie hielt auf halbem Weg auf der Treppe inne. Wenn es doch kein Traum gewesen war, war Draco dann in Sicherheit daheim? War auch er zurückgebracht worden? Oder war er immer noch in diesem eisigen, Furcht einflößenden Ballsaal im Jahre 1607? Doch Ginny bezweifelte, dass Dumbledore ihn zurückgelassen hätte, wenn es wirklich er gewesen war, der sie gerettet hatte. Wenn dies der Fall war – wenn Draco wirklich wieder daheim war – konnte er sich dann an alles erinnern? War er gerade in diesem Moment auch wach und dachte an sie?

„Er hat sich in dich verliebt, hast du es nicht bemerkt?" hatte Tom gesagt. Stimmte das wirklich? Tom würde zwar nicht lügen, aber was wusste er schon? War Draco Malfoy wirklich fähig, irgendjemanden zu lieben und dann auch noch sie, die Jüngste einer Familie, die er verachtete? Ginny war sich bei ihm nicht sicher, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst Hals über Kopf, hoffnungslos hingebungsvoll, naiv und doch einfach wunderbar in ihn verliebt hatte. Und das wahrscheinlich seit er ihr auf dem Waldpfad entgegengekommen war, als sie auf der Flucht vor den Zigeunern gewesen war-

_Sie schrieen sie an… Sie hatte ihren Anführer verletzt, was sie nicht sonderlich zu erfreuen schien. Sie musste fliehen ohne auf den stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Seite oder ihre Erschöpfung zu achten. So schnell wie nur möglich! In den Wald… sie war noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als jemand aus dem Gebüsch sprang und ihr den Weg versperrte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie, es wäre noch ein Zigeuner, doch dann erkannte sie das helle Haar und das saubere Gesicht. Es war Draco._

Sie hatte ihn geliebt, seit er sein Leben riskiert hatte, um sie zu retten. Sie stöhnte leise4 und stieg die letzten Stufen zum Schlafsaal empor. Wenn Dumbledore sie gerettet hatte, wenn dies alles wirklich geschehen war und wenn die verrückte Möglichkeit, dass Draco sie mögen könnte, wahr war, wie sollten sie je in dieser Welt eine Beziehung anfangen? Ginny hatte sechs ausgewachsene Brüder und einen sanftmütigen Vater, die bei jeder Erwähnung der Malfoy-Familie ungemütlich werden konnten und die Draco in der Luft zerfetzen und sie für den Rest ihres Lebens wegsperren würden, wenn sie auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hätten, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hegen könnte, die auch nur eine Spur freundlicher waren als blanker Hass. Außerdem hatte sie die meiste Zeit in diesem Schloss damit verbracht, darüber zu brüten, dass sie ihr Leben mit Draco teilen musste, wenn sie verheiratet waren und dass sie gezwungen war mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Warum sollte sie so verrückt sein, freiwillig ein Zusammenleben zu probieren? Sie liebte ihn zwar, doch sie waren einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in gegenseitige Hörweite gerieten, fingen sie an zu streiten und sich zu beschimpfen. Es wäre emotionaler Selbstmord, mit ihm eine Beziehung einzugehen. Ginny holte tief Luft und hielt vor der Tür des Schlafsaals inne. Sie musste ihn wohl einfach vergessen. Sie wohnten nicht in der Nähe von einander; sie würden sich nie irgendwo zufällig treffen, da ihr soziales Umfeld absolut gegensätzlich war.

Es wird ein Leichtes sein, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, redete Ginny sich zuversichtlich zu. Doch innerlich fühlte sie sich, als fehle etwas. Plötzlich kann ihr Harry aus dem 17. Jahrhundert in den Sinn. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr in derselben Welt war wie er, hoffte sie dennoch, dass es ihm gut ging. Doch mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit existierte er gar nicht. Oder wenigstens hoffte sie, dass er nicht existierte. Sie betrat den Schlafsaal und beschloss, erst zu duschen, als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie schmuddelig war, indem sie mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare gefahren war. Ihre Laken hingen immer noch in einem wirren Knäuel vom Bett und der Vorhang stand immer noch offen… die Hauselfen würden später sowieso kommen und ihr Bett machen, also brauchte sie das jetzt nicht zu kümmern. Sie kramte aus ihrem Koffer eine Flasche des neuen Shampoos, das sie kürzlich in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte, hervor und stand auf, um ihre Vorhänge zuzuziehen, damit niemand ihr unordentliches Bett ansehen musste.

Da sah sie es. Sie ließ das Shampoo fallen und hätte fast ebenfalls den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Am Kopfende ihres Bettes stand ein großes, gemaltes Portrait in einem goldenen, hölzernen Rahmen. Es war ein Muggelbild; vollkommen regungslos-

_Ihr Haar war hinunter zu ihrem Genick verflochten, ihre Beine schmerzten und sie musste wirklich dringend aufs Klo. Zum tausendsten Mal fragte sie sich, wann es endlich vorüber sein würde; waren sie jetzt nicht schon lange genug dort gestanden?_

-das Hochzeitsportrait von ihr und Draco.

„Oh… oh mein…" stotterte Ginny wie gelähmt. Das Gemälde war so naturgetreu… es jagte einem fast Angst ein. Um Dracos Lippen war die Spur des gewohnten Grinsens zu erkennen und die eine hochgezogene Augenbraue drückte Verärgerung aus. Halb erwartete sie, dass er anfing sie zu bewegen. Er hielt ihre Hände locker in den Seinen. Schweiß… ihre Hände waren schweißig, genau wie Dracos, doch irgendwie war es angenehm. Wohltuend… und sie konnte ihre Heiratsringe sehen. Sie starrte sie an und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl seiner Haut auf der Ihren und das Verlangen ihn wieder zu berühren war so groß, dass sie es fast nicht ertrug. Tief seufzend schloss Ginny die Vorhänge, sodass niemand das Portrait sehen konnte und beeilte sich dann in die Dusche zu kommen. Zehn Minuten später zog sie sich in Rekordzeit an und ging beinahe rennend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, draußen in den Gängen auf die Suche nach Dumbledore.


	19. Chapter 19

18. Jack, Flopulver und Lucius Malfoy

Etwas Weiches und Feuchtes rieb an Dracos Wange. Erst dachte er, es wäre ein Traum. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass dieses Etwas, was auch immer es war, ihn aufwecken wollte, so tauchte er langsam aus einem tiefen Schlaf auf. Ein unangenehmer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er blinzelte, doch das feuchte, warme Ding rieb sich immer noch an seiner Wange, es stieß ihn richtig an. Als er einen Blick hinüber warf, dachte er für einen kurzen, verrückten Moment, es wäre ein Pferd, das sein Nüstern an sein Gesicht presste und von dem auch der furchtbare Gestank ausging, wobei sie sich dabei alle in Malfoy Manor befänden. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde diese Vorstellung irrsinnige Realität. Draco jaulte auf, plötzlich hellwach, und rollte hinüber auf die andere Seite seines Bettes. Schnell kam er auf die Füße und wandte sich wieder dem Pferd zu, das da in seinem Zimmer stand, furchtbar Fehl am Platze wirkend, und die ganze Luft mit seinem durchdringenden Pferdegeruch erfüllte.

„Was zum Teufel?" fragte Draco und trocknete sich mit einer Hand die Wange. Er brauchte fast eine ganze Minute, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass es Jack war. Draco sah sich schnell um, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich wieder daheim war, nicht in einem Schloss, sondern in seinem modernen Schlafzimmer, in dem er gelebt hatte, seit er auf der Welt war. Der einzige Unterschied war eben dieses Pferd, das dort mit zuckenden Ohren neben seinem Bett stand, mit dem Schweif um sich schlug und hin und wieder laut aufschnaubte. Draco sah an sich selbst hinunter und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr die engen Hosen und ein Wams trug, sondern eine von seinen eigenen Hosen und das dunkles Hemd, das er getragen hatte, bevor er eingeschlafen und im Jahre 1607 aufgewacht war. Wenn nur Jack nicht da wäre; dann hätte Draco vielleicht einfach vermuten können, dass das Ganze nicht passiert war. Doch da stand das verdammte Pferd, so real wie seine Umgebung, und machte sichtlich auch keine Anstalten zu verschwinden. Draco fluchte und rieb sich wieder die Wange.

„Bleib hier," sagte er ernst zu Jack und verließ sein Zimmer. Er schlug den Weg zum Esszimmer ein, wo er seine Mutter vermutete, die sicherlich gerade frühstückte. Er musste wissen, welcher Tag war. Was war passiert? Die Frage schwirrte unausweichlich in seinem Kopf. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war, wie er mit Ginny im Gang stand, bevor Tom den Schockzauber an ihm ausgeübt hatte. Und dann… dann war er daheim aufgewacht. Entweder hatte sich Tom plötzlich dazu entschieden, doch nett zu sein und sie in ihre Zeit zurückzubefördern, oder… doch Draco konnte sie keine andere Möglichkeit ausmalen. Nichts davon gab Sinn. Dennoch, warum hatte ihn Tom außer Gefecht gesetzt? Hatte er das bei Ginny auch getan? Draco hatte immer noch keinen Schimmer, warum er sie dorthin gebracht hatte. Er wusste auch nicht, was der Schockzauber hatte erreichen sollen, wenn Tom sie für etwas Bestimmtes gebraucht hatte, doch so gut wie alles wa möglich. Vielleicht hatte Tom geplant, ihn später umzubringen. Doch wenn das der Fall war, warum war Draco dann daheim?

_Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle?,_ fragte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. Das Wichtigste war doch, dass er zu Hause war. Und nirgends war ein Zeichen von Tom zu entdecken. Im Gegenteil war sich Draco ziemlich sicher, dass er gar nicht existierte. Also warum sollte er sich Sorgen darüber machen? Warum sollte er etwas in Frage stellen, von dem er seit Wochen gehofft hatte, dass es geschah. Als Draco den Speisesaal betrat, fand er seine Mutter lesend, mit einem leeren Teller vor sich am Tisch sitzen. Sie sah nicht auf, als er hereinkam, doch hob eine Augenbraue und sagte, "Guten Nachmittag, Draco."

"Welchen haben wir heute?" fragte Draco und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

"Es ist fast ein Uhr," antwortete Narcissa abwesend.

"Nein, welchen haben wir heute?" wiederholte Draco ein wenig barsch. Schließlich sah seine Mutter doch auf und ließ ihr Buch sinken. "Datum? Ich glaube, heute ist der Fünfte."

"Dezember?"

"Nein, Draco, Juni," gab Narcissa zurück. Sie schien seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken, denn sie richtete sich auf und musterte sein Gesicht mit blinzelnden, eisblauen Augen. "Geht es dir gut?"

'"Blendend," antwortete Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne, "Heute ist der 5. Dezember, sagst du?"

"Ja, Draco," seufzte sie mit einem leicht verzweifelten Unterton.

"Also war ich nicht verschwunden," stellte er mehr für sich selbst fest.

"Nicht, dass ich es bemerkt hätte," sagte Narcissa ruhig und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

"In meinem Zimmer steht ein Pferd," fügte Draco hinzu, in der Hoffnung ihre Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen.

Sie schenkte ihm nur eine gehobene Augenbraue; eine Angewohnheit, die er geerbt hatte. "Draco, bitte, ich versuche zu lesen."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Nun war alles nur noch verwirrender. Wie hatten die letzten drei Wochen geschehen können, ohne dass er hier wenigstens 12 Stunden gefehlt hatte? Doch offensichtlich war es passiert. Warum sollte Jack sonst in seinem Zimmer sein?

_Vielleicht ist es nicht Jack,_ dachte Draco. Vielleicht war er so in Panik verfallen, weil da ein Pferd in seinem Zimmer stand, dass er nicht genau hingesehen hatte, wie es aussah. Es war möglich, dass es nur jemand zum Scherz dorthin gestellt hatte. Nur dass er nicht wusste, wer es amüsant finden könnte, ein Pferd in seinem Schlafzimmer zu platzieren. Draco war verwirrt und dieses Gefühl konnte er gar nicht leiden. Er hatte schon immer alles wissen müssen, alles verstehen müssen. Doch in letzter Zeit kam es ihm so vor, als gäbe gar nichts Sinn, als könne er gar nichts verstehen. Warum erklärte ihm auch nie jemand etwas?

Das Pferd in seinem Zimmer hatte sich kein Stückchen bewegt. Es stand immer noch neben seinem Bett. Draco schloss die Tür und näherte sich ihm. Es sah wirklich sehr nach Jack aus. Es hatte sogar den weißen Fleck an der Spitze seines Ohres, wobei der Rest völlig schwarz war. Himmel - sogar der Sattel sah genauso aus.

"Wie bist du denn hierher gekommen?" fragte Draco, griff nach den Zügeln und streichelte Jacks Nase. Jacks weißfleckiges Ohr zuckte. Draco war sich nicht sicher, was er mit Jack tun sollte. Er hatte keine Scheune und wusste auch von keiner, die in der Nähe war. Doch er konnte das Pferd auch nicht in seinem Zimmer lassen. Wer wusste schon, wann Jack sich erleichtern musste? Draco setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und versuchte nachzudenken. Er musste seine Gedanken in Ordnung bringen, auch wenn das sehr schwer war, weil er einfach nicht wusste, was er von alledem halten sollte. Er war immer noch hoffnungslos verwirrt von allem. Das Wichtigste zuerst. Ginny. Sie war von Tom entführt worden. Sie hätte ihm vielleicht einiges erklären können. Vielleicht wusste sie ja, was vor sich ging. Ja, doch auch wenn sie es wirklich wusste, war sich Draco nicht sicher, ob er ihr eine Eule schicken sollte. Sie war wahrscheinlich wieder in Hogwarts und wollte mit großer Sicherheit nie wieder etwas von ihm hören. Das war okay für ihn. Er wollte auch nichts mehr von ihr hören. Oder... vielleicht wollte er es doch. Er wollte einfach wissen, was zur Hölle hier passierte - warum sie im Jahre 1607 gewesen waren und warum sie nun zurückgekehrt waren. Wenn sie es nicht wusste, gut, dann würde sie einfach nicht antworten. Doch wenn sie es tat, würde er sie dazu bringen, es ihm zu sagen. Er ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Pergament hervor. Er starrte es fünf Minuten an, bevor er entschied, wie er sie anreden sollte. _Liebe Ginny_ erschien ihm als zu persönlich und _Weasley_ war einfach zu... kindisch. Er setzte am Ende einfach Ginny in die erste Zeile und fuhr fort den Brief zu schreiben. Als er fertig war, rollte er ihn zusammen, doch zögerte, bevor er hinunterging, um eine Eule loszuschicken. Was, wenn Ginny keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach? Wenn sie sich an nichts erinnerte? Das wäre aber seltsam. Wer auch immer sie zurückgebracht hatte, hätte nicht nur ihm die Erinnerung hinterlassen. Oder? Er fühlte sich schon beim bloßen Gedanken peinlich berührt, Ginny könnte den Brief erhalten ohne die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, wovon er sprach. Vielleicht wäre es besser, einfach nach Hogwarts zu gehen und ihre Reaktion bei seinem Anblick abzuwarten... Draco knüllte das Pergament zusammen und warf es weg.

_Vielleicht wäre es aber auch besser, wenn ich das Ganze einfach vergäße,_ sagte er sich selbst verbittert. Jack schnaubte und stampfte mit dem Huf auf, fast als widerspräche er.

"Oh, was weißt du schon," schnappte Draco und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Dann seufzte er zum, wie es ihm schien, tausendsten Mal, als ihm klar wurde, dass das bescheuerte Pferd Recht hatte - nichts in der Welt würde ihn vergessen lassen, was passiert war. Und noch weniger würde er vergessen, wie er sich fühlte, wenn er in Ginny Weasleys Nähe war.

Glücklicherweise musste Ginny nicht nach Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer suchen; das Mittagessen hatte begonnen und er aß in der Großen Halle. Sobald er sah, wie sie sich dem Lehrertisch näherte, entschuldigte er sich höflich bei Professor Flitwick, mit dem er sich gerade unterhalten hatte, und nickte ihr zu, damit sie ihm aus der Halle folgte, wo sie ein Privatgespräch führen konnten. Ginny war ab diesem Moment klar, dass Dumbledore wusste, was passiert war und dass er sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch gerettet hatte. Nie hatte sie den alten Mann mehr geschätzt.

"Reden wir in meinem Arbeitszimmer, in Ordnung, Ginny?" fragte Dumbledore mit wissend blitzenden Augen. Sie stimmte zu, denn sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass jemand etwas von dem mitbekam, was sie zu bereden hatten. Sie folgte ihm schweigend hinauf zu seinem Büro und gab höflich vor, das Passwort nicht zu hören (Kirschschokoladenriegel), das den Wasserspeier zur Seite springen ließ. Ginny war noch nie in Ginnys Arbeitszimmer gewesen; sie betrachtete die spiralenförmige Rolltreppe und das große, runde Büro ohne etwas zu sagen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln bat er sie vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich selbst hin. Ginny saß ein wenig verlegen da und tat so, als wäre sie an den Portraits der früheren Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen interessiert. Schließlich ergriff Dumbledore das Wort.

"Gibt es etwas, das ich für dich tun kann, Miss Weasley?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie sah den Hauch eines Lächelns in seinen Augen. "Äh, ja," antwortete sie.

"Was tut das Portrait von mir und Draco - Draco Malfoy... was tut das auf meinem Bett?"

Dumbledore drückte seine Fingerspitzen gegeneinander und setzte einen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Portrait?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, einen furchtbaren Augenblick, dachte Ginny, dass Dumbledore vielleicht doch keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie redete.

"Ich dachte, dir würde ein kleines Souvenir gefallen," fuhr er fort, noch bevor sie aufspringen und vor Verlegenheit hinausrennen konnte. Er grinste sie geheimnisvoll an. Ginny entspannte sie sofort in ihrem Stuhl, wobei sie bemerkte, dass sie die Armlehnen umklammert hatte.

"Also haben sie mich zurückgebracht? Uns zurückgebracht?"

Dumbledore, nun mit ernster Miene, nickte einmal mit dem Kopf. "Ja," antwortete er schlicht. Ginny saß da, mit etwas tausend Fragen, die alle in ihrem Kopf herumsausten. _Wie?_, war die eine, die sie am Dringendsten stellen wollte, doch sie entschied sich dazu am Anfang zu beginnen.

"Sie waren dort? Die ganze Zeit?"

"Das war ich," bestätigte er mit einem leichten Nicken.

"Tom wusste nichts von ihrer Gegenwart?"

"Nein, das tat er nicht," sagte Draco und der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte wieder über sein Gesicht. Ginny lächelte unwillkürlich zurück.

"Ich hätte die ganze Zeit zu ihnen kommen können, doch ich tat es nicht. Ich dachte, wenn Tom diese Welt selbst kreiert hatte, müsste er wissen, dass sie dort waren. Warum tat er das nicht?"

"Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es mir möglich wäre, mich dorthin zu bringen," sagte er, "Er war so überzeugt von seinen eigenen Kräften, dass er nicht bedachte, dass es einige gab, die nicht weit hinter ihm waren." Dumbledore lehnte sich vor, das Gesicht ausdruckslos, doch mit dem Lächeln in den Augen. "Ihm war nicht bewusste, dass ich wusste, dass er diese Welt erschuf."

"Das taten Sie?" unterbrach ihn Ginny, "Warum haben Sie ihn dann nicht daran gehindert, Draco und mich dorthin zu bringen."

Sie bereute sofort ihren undankbaren Ton - wenn Dumbledore nicht da gewesen wäre, wäre Lord Voldemort gerade in diesem Augenblick in ihrem Körper."

"Das konnte ich nicht tun," antwortete Dumbledore ernst, "Ich wusste nicht genau wie, um ehrlich zu sein. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, euch in diese Welt zu folgen."

"Aber..." Ginny hielt inne, ein wenig frustriert, "Wenn Sie die ganze Zeit über da gewesen sind, warum haben Sie es uns nicht wissen lassen? So dachte ich, man könne Ihnen nicht vertrauen."

"Ich konnte nicht. Ich muss zugeben, dass Voldemort mächtiger war als ich, bevor Harry ihn umbrachte. Ich wusste, dass er an dieser Welt arbeitete und dass er jemanden aus Hogwarts dorthin bringen würde, doch mir fiel nichts ein, wie ich ihn hätte aufhalten können. Nichts Vergleichbares ist je vorher geschehen. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, in diese Welt zu gelangen und das habe ich auch nur mit Mühen geschafft."

Der Gedanke, dass Lord Voldemort mächtiger gewesen war als Dumbledore jagte Ginny Angst ein und nun war sie durch und durch dankbar, dass es ihn nicht mehr gab. Sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern und wartete, dass Dumbledore fortfuhr. Doch er starrte sie nur weiter mit seinen freundlich funkelnden Augen an.

"Also konnte sie uns quasi nicht mitteilen, dass sie dort waren, um uns zu helfen?" fragte sie sich schließlich selbst.

"Ich versuchte es," gab er zu, "Ich habe Draco beauftragt, mit dir zurückzukommen. Natürlich wusste ich damals nicht, dass es du warst. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sich in dieser Welt abspielte. Ich wusste nut, dass Draco ein Prinz war und ich habe auch geschafft, Voldemort eine seiner Leistungen nachzutun - ich pflanzte das Wissen, dass ich der Arzt der Königsfamilie war, in den Kopf der jungen Prinzessin Elle. Danach konnte ich nur hoffen, dass sie diese Information weitergab. Doch eines gab es, das ich nicht tun konnte, nämlich England zu betreten," sagte Dumbledore.

Sie wartete ein wenig ungeduldig, als er innehielt und seine Brillengläser mit einem Ärmel seiner Robe säuberte.

"Warum das?" konnte sie sich nicht hindern zu fragen, als er die Brille umständlich wieder aufsetzte.

"Tom hätte mich bemerkt," sagte er, als ob das selbstverständlich wäre, "Oder besser, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dies dann geschehen würde. Um sicher zu gehen, blieb ich in Wales. Ich hatte gehofft, Draco würde dich mitbringen und zurückkommen, doch ihr tatet es nie."

Ginny verfluchte sich nicht zum ersten Mal selbst, weil sie ihn nicht besucht hatte, als sie Chance gehabt hatte.

"Also... also wie haben Sie und zurückgebracht?" fragte sie gespannt. Das war die Frage, die sie am meisten interessierte.

"Bevor ich die Welt betrat, kannte ich Toms Pläne größtenteils schon," begann Dumbledore mit dem Blick zur Decke gewandt, während er sprach, "Ich wüsste nicht, wen er dazu gebrauchen würde, doch mir war bekannt, dass er in einem anderen Körper zurückkehren wollte. Ich hatte meine Spione - die zuerst einmal all diese Informationen für mich herausgefunden haben - die ihr Bestes gaben, dahinter zu kommen, welche Art von Zauber er verwenden würde. Schließlich konnten sie sich ein Stück Pergament unter den Nagel reißen, auf dem Tom verschiedene Worte notiert hatte, schrieben sie ab und ließen sie mir zukommen. Ein bisschen leichtsinnig von Voldemort, solche Dinge herumliegen zu lassen, doch ich vermute, dass er so selbstsicher war, dass er nicht erwartetem dass jemand herausfinden könnte, was er vorhatte."

Dumbledore verstummte, mit dem unscharfen Blick immer noch zur Decke gewandt, wohl in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.

"Ähm, Sir?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

"Hmm?" fragte er freundlich und senkte den Blick zu ihr herab. "Oh... ja. Also auf dem Pergament hatte er im Grunde einen komplexen Zauber aufgeschrieben, den man gebraucht, um einen anderen Körper zu übernehmen, wobei er noch einiges hinzufügte, um seinen eigenen Umständen gerecht zu werden. Es war wirklich ziemlich atemberaubend - ich bin immer noch hin und weg von seiner Genialität. Dennoch war es ziemlich dumm von ihm einen solchen Beweis einfach herumliegen zu lassen. So wusste ich, welchen Zauber er benutzen würde und machte mich an die Arbeit, meinen eigenen, kleinen Zauber zu erfinden."

"Was ist das für einer?" fragte Ginny, bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hatte, ihn zu erklären.

"Ich wage zu behaupten, dass er gar nicht zu klein ist," antwortete Dumbledore unbeschwert, "Ich musste ihn mit in Toms Welt nehmen, um ihn dort fertig zu stellen. Sonst hätte ich sicher versucht, dich zu befreien. Doch ich war zu beschäftigt, einen Weg zu finden, wie ich euch in eure richtige Zeit zurückbefördern und Toms Welt zerstören könnte. Ich arbeitete etwa vier Wochen daran, zwei Wochen hier und zwei Wochen in dieser Welt. Ich schlief kaum und mir war bewusst, dass ein hohes Risiko bestand, dass Tom von aller Magie wusste, die in seiner Welt ausgeübt wurde. Glücklicherweise erwartete er keine Magie außer der eigenen, so war er UNAUFMERKSAM. Am Ende war es mir möglich, einen Zauber zu sprechen, von dem ich nur hoffen konnte, dass er funktionierte."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, dieselbe Frage noch einmal zu stellen und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. Er lächelte breit, als er ihre Gespanntheit bemerkte.

"Die beste Beschreibung für diesen Zauber ist ein Wort: Auslöser. Sobald Tom seinen Zauber sprechen würde, den einen, mächtigen, der deine Seele von deinem Körper trennen sollte, würde mein Zauber eine Art Verwüstung auslösen. Er sollte seine Welt zerstören; sie sollte aufhören zu existieren, genauso wie die Leute, die darin lebten und der nur halb existente Geist Toms. Draco und du jedoch, ihr solltet zurück ins Jahr 1998 geschickt werden, zu dem Tag, wo ihr diese Welt verlassen hattet - war zufälligerweise gestern war. Und ich schätze mich glücklich sagen zu können, dass es funktioniert hat."

Ginny starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben, Schock, Glück und Bewunderung an.

"Wie haben Sie einen solchen Zauber fabriziert?" fragte sie leise.

Dumbledore zuckte die Achseln. „Meine eigene Genialität überrascht mich stetig wieder, Miss Weasley."

Ginny lachte kurz auf, doch ihr Lächeln verschwand gleich darauf wieder. „Danke, Sir," sagte sie leise, „Ich – ähm – wir… danken Ihnen einfach."

„Es war mir ein echtes Vergnügen, Ginny," antwortete er fröhlich, „Noch mehr Fragen?"

„Äh, ja," gab sie zurück, „Diese getöteten Familien. Warum hat sich Tom solche Umstände wegen ihnen gemacht?"

Dumbledores Augen verdunkelten sich bei der Erwähnung der Morde. „Ich habe nur ein paar Theorien, obwohl ich bei keiner sicher kann, dass sie stimmt. Eine davon ist, dass er dich auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam machen wollte; er versuchte dir klar zu machen, dass er dort war und auch gefährlich werden konnte. Eine andere lautet, dass ihm einfach langweilig wurde und er jemanden umbringen wollte. Vielleicht waren es auch beide Gründe, die da zusammenkamen.

Wie auch immer, Ginny," fügte er hinzu, „keiner dieser Menschen existierte wirklich. Auch wenn es einem schrecklich vorkommt, wie auch der bloße Gedanke daran, war es nicht real, also wurde in Wirklichkeit niemandem Schaden zugefügt."

Das war eine echte Erleichterung für Ginny. Dennoch konnte sie sich diese Kinder immer noch so deutlich vorstellen, als hätte sie es eben gerade erst geträumt… diese armen Kinder; ihre Leben ausgelöscht, nur weil Tom langweilig wurde.

„Noch etwas?" hakte Dumbledore freundlich nach.

Ginny dachte einen Moment nach. „James und Lilly. Warum waren sie dort? Hatte Tom sie auch eigens geschaffen?"

„Ich würde sagen, ja," sagte er, „Das ist die einzige vernünftige Erklärung, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ginny war zwar nicht der Meinung, dass auch nur eine der Erklärungen, die sie erhalten hatte, vernünftig klang, doch sie verstand. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stellte sie die Frage, die sie bereits die letzten zehn Minuten beschäftigt hatte. „Was ist mit Draco?"

„Ja, was ist mit ihm? Er ist in Sicherheit und daheim und ich denke, sein neuer Freund auch." Dumbledores Augen hatten nun einen schelmischen Glanz angenommen.

„Freund, Sir?" fragte Ginny verwirrt. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Draco Freunde hatte, nicht im Jahre 1998 und noch weniger im Jahre 1607.

Dumbledore grinste sie an. „Ich denke, man kann es Mr Malfoys eigenes Souvenir nennen."

Ginny merkte, dass sie gar nicht wissen wollte, was Draco bekommen hatte, doch dann fiel ihr erneut eine Frage ein. „Wenn Sie nicht viel über die Welt wussten, woher wussten Sie dann von dem Portrait? Und von was auch immer Dracos ‚Souvenir' ist?"

„Klatsch existiert in jedem Zeitalter und in jeder Gesellschaft, Ginny," antwortete Dumbledore geheimnisvoll. „Die Frauen aus Wales schienen damals ein gehobenes Interesse daran zu zeigen, was für ein Pferd Prinz Draco ritt und welcher Künstler das Hochzeitsportait des neuen Königpaars anfertigte."

„Pferd?" wiederholte Ginny, dann warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und lachte, „Pferd! Sie haben Draco ein Pferd gegeben?"

Dumbledore lächelte nur, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte deutlich, dass er das wirklich getan hatte. Ginny fühlte sich so aufgewühlt und überglücklich, dass sie aufspringen und dem Schulleiter eine knochenbrechende Umarmung geben wollte, weil er einfach so genial und clever war, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er schon ziemlich alt war und sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun – oder ihm Angst einjagen, wenn sie ihre Zuneigung plötzlich so offen zeigte. Stattdessen schenkte sie ihm ihr breitestes Lächeln und stand auf.

„Danke, Professor, ich denke, mir ist nun alles klar," sagte sie.

„Gut. Warum gehst du dann nicht in die Große Halle? Ich denke, das Mittagessen ist immer noch am Laufen."

Sie grinste, nickte und verließ das Arbeitszimmer.

Später an diesem Abend lag Ginny im Bett, immer noch mit dem dümmlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Alles in allem war dieser Tag sehr zufrieden stellend gewesen. Sie hatte jedem Familienmitglied eine Eule geschickt, nur um hallo zu sagen und ihnen mitzuteilen, wie sehr sie sie vermisste. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas verwirrt sein würden, doch es störte sie nicht. Die Tatsache, dass sie nur einen Eulenflug weit weg waren, ließ sie sich sicher, geborgen und zufrieden fühlen. Den restlichen Samstag hatte sie nicht viel mehr gemacht, als essen und faulenzen, wobei sie den ganzen Tag ihre erfrischend bequemen Kleider genossen hatte. Es war angenehm, das tragen zu können, was sie wollte. Doch nun, da sie niemanden mehr hatte mit dem sie über alles und nichts schwatzen konnte, wie sie es den ganzen Tag getan hatte, fingen ihre Gedanken an zu wandern. Schließlich kreisten sie nur noch um eines – Draco. Er war daheim und wusste offenbar, dass das, was passiert, real gewesen war. Das Pferd war der lebende Beweis dafür. Nur die Vorstellung seines Gesichtsausdrucks, wenn er bemerkte, dass ein Pferd in seinem Haus war, brachte sie schon zum Lachen und sie musste es im Kissen ersticken. Doch – warum hatte er nicht versucht, sie zu kontaktieren? Er musste so neugierig sein, was und warum allen passiert war. Von dem zu schließen, was sie von ihm gehört hatte, war er nicht besonders angetan von Dumbledore. Also hieß das im Grunde, dass Draco, wenn er nicht mit dem Schulleiter sprechen wollte, versuchen musste, mit ihr zu reden, wenn er überhaupt irgendetwas herausfinden wollte. Oder ihr wenigstens eine Eule zu schicken. Wenn sie an seiner Stelle wäre, wäre sie vor Neugierde fast gestorben, das wusste sie. Sie hätte mit Freuden ihren ganzen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt und den Groll gegenüber seiner Familie vergessen, wenn das hieß, dass sie einige Antworten erhielt. Jedoch ging es hier um Draco. Er würde eher sterben als seinen eigenen Stolz vergessen. Ginny rollte hinüber zur Bettkante und spähte durch ihre Vorhänge zum Fenster. Der Mond schien hell – sein bläuliches Licht ergoss sich über das Fensterbrett. Während die anderen Siebtklässler alle schliefen, entweder schnarchend oder mit tiefen Atemzügen, stieg sie aus dem Bett und schlich hinüber zum Fenster. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen das kalte Glas und beobachtete den Himmel, der vollständig mit Wolken bedeckt war – nur der Mond war sichtbar. Er schien durch die Wolkendecke, leuchtend und rund, und erfüllte die Ländereien mit seiner matten Helligkeit, die sich auf dem Raureif im Gras spiegelte und das kalte Wasser des Sees funkeln ließ. Plötzlich überkam sie ein trauriges Gefühl, ein Knoten festigte sich in ihrer Brust. Als wäre ein Teil von ihr für immer verloren und es würde nie wieder so werden, wie es früher einmal gewesen war. Sie seufzte tief und schloss ihre Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sie sie wieder und bemerkte, dass die Wolken den Mond nun ganz bedeckten – er war nicht mehr sichtbar und die Welt war in Dunkelheit getaucht. Die Traurigkeit in ihr verstärkte sich.

_Sogar der Mond kann bezwungen werden_, dachte sie stirnrunzelnd. Ein paar Minuten stand sie dort ohne an etwas Bestimmtes zu denken, bis das Fenster fast völlig durch ihren Atem beschlagen war. Es begann zu schneien – so sanft und leicht , dass es Ginny erst gar nicht bemerkte. Langsam wurden die Flocken größer und flaumiger und ganz plötzlich wusste Ginny, warum sie sich fühlte, als fehle ein Stück von ihr. Es war nämlich wirklich so. Und dieser Teil, dieses Stück ihrer Seele war nun im Besitz von Draco Malfoy. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle für ihn einfach zur Seite geschoben in der Hoffnung sie würden verblassen und sie glaubte immer noch, dass sie das nach einiger Zeit auch tun würden. Sie hatte keine genauen Vorstellungen von der Liebe – wenn jemand für jemand anderes bestimmt war, wenn sie seelenverwandt waren, was geschah, wen einer der beiden starb? Was war mit dem, der übrig blieb? – doch sie wusste, dass sie, wenn sie Draco nie wieder sehen würde, sich ihr ganzes Leben selbst verfluchen würde. Für den Rest ihres Lebens, auch wenn sie vollständig erwachsen wurde und einen netten Mann heiratete, der nicht immer das Verlangen hatte sie zu beschimpfen und mit dem sie überglücklich war, würde sie immer wieder innehalten und sich fragen, was wäre, wenn dieser Mann Draco wäre.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es erst kurz vor 11 war. Wenn sie sich beeilte, konnte sie sich noch einen Besen aus dem Schuppen klauen und in weniger als einer Stunde in Hogsmeade sein. Von dort konnte sie mittels Flopulver zu Dracos Haus gelangen. Die Chancen standen gut, dass Draco noch wach war, also musste sie sich darum nicht sorgen. Indes nahm sie an – oder hoffte sie eher – dass sein Kamin ans Flonetzwerk angeschlossen war. Wenn dies nicht der Fall war, hatte sie definitiv ein Problem. Wenn der Kamin verschlossen war, dann… würde sie einfach auf die nächsten Ferien warten und sich einen Tag freinehmen, um mit dem Besen dorthin zu fliegen. Fest entschlossen und hellwach eilte sie hinüber zu ihrem Koffer, um sich etwas Warmes anzuziehen. Sie steckte auch einiger der Galleonen ein, die ihre Mutter ihr gegeben hatte mit der Warnung sie nur zu gebrauchen, wenn ein Notfall eintrat. Dies war genau genommen zwar kein Notfall, doch es wäre angenehm, etwas Geld mitzuhaben, nur für den Fall, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes passierte. Nachdem sie fertig war, verließ sie leise den Schlafsaal und schlich sich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war dunkel und ruhig, das Feuer war bis auf ein paar letzte glühende Holzscheite völlig heruntergebrannt. Doch sie kannte sie gut genug aus, um sich auch mit wenig Licht zurechtzufinden. Die Fette Dame gab ihr, ohne dass Ginny sich bemerkbar machen musste, den Weg frei – sie war in einer Art Halbschlaf verfallen und murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches. Ginny beeilte sich wegzukommen, bevor der Fetten Dame klar werden konnte, was sie gerade getan hatte und vollständig aufwachte. Nur einmal musste Ginny hinter einem großen Wandteppich abtauchen, als Filch vorbeilief – zu ihrem großen Glück ohne Mrs Norris. Er führte gemurmelte Selbstgespräche und als seine Stimme leiser wurde und dann völlig erstarb, schoss sie hervor und huschte zur nächsten Treppe, um so schnell wie möglich diesem Stockwerk zu entfliehen. Der Haupteingang war verschlossen und er ließ sich auch durch ein simples _Alohomora_ nicht öffnen. Ginny runzelte die Stirn und fluchte leise. Es gab mehrere Wege nach draußen – _es muss mehrere geben,_ dachte sie – jedoch wusste sie nicht genau, wo sich diese befanden. Doch vermutete sie einen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in der Küche. Letztes Jahr hatte Ron ihr einmal gezeigt, wo die Küchen waren und wie man dorthin kam. Einen Versuch war es wert; die Hauselfen waren so freundlich, dass es sie vielleicht nicht störte, wenn sie einfach durch die Küche abhaute. Außerdem war es fast Mitternacht. Warum sollten sie um diese Zeit noch kochen? Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Raum nicht leer, sondern voller schlafender Hauselfen. Die Meisten lagen auf dem Boden, fest in Decken eingerollt, doch einige saßen auf Stühlen, ebenfalls in einem tiefen Schlaf. Einer von ihnen sabberte auf einen der Tische, während er markerschütternd schnarchte. Ginny hoffte inständig, dass sie diesen Tisch säubern würden, bevor man darauf das Essen zubereitete. Sie ließ ihre Augen durch den Raum wandern, auf der Suche nach einer weiteren Tür. Es gab noch eine auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Von der konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sie wirklich nach draußen führte. Die Küche zu durchqueren war eine schwierige Angelegenheit. Es schien, als lägen überall, wo sie ihren Fuß hinsetzen wollte, ein Fuß oder ein Arm eines Hauselfen. Schließlich tippelte sie auf Zehenspitzen durch sie hindurch, die Arme ausgestreckt, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Einmal trat sie daneben und stieg aus Versehen auf das Gesicht eines schlafenden Elfen, doch er schnaubte nur und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Endlich nach, wie es ihr schien, einer halben Ewigkeit kam sie bei der Tür an. Diese war ebenfalls verschlossen, doch als sie leise _Alohomora_ flüsterte, schnappte das Schloss sofort auf. Anscheinend hatte noch nie ein Schüler die Schule durch diesen Ausgang verlassen. Sie schlüpfte hinaus und die eisige Kälte schnitt ihr sofort ins Gesicht. Während sie ihren Umhang fester um sich schlang, versuchte sie herauszufinden, in welcher Richtung das Quidditchfeld lag. Sie hatte das Schloss noch nie auf dieser Seite verlassen und war sich nicht sicher, welche Richtung sie einschlagen sollte. Doch sie brauchte nicht lang, bis sie wusste, wo sie war. Während ihr Atem in kleinen Wolken aus ihrem Mund stieg, eilte sie über das rutschige, mit Reif überzogene Gras, inständig betend, dass kein Lehrer mit Schlaflosigkeit gerade jetzt aus dem Fenster sah. Die Besenkammer ließ sich auch mit einem Alohomora öffnen und Ginny war sich sicher, dass es dafür auch einen Grund gab, nämlich dass alle Besen mit einem Ortungszauber ausgestattet waren. Doch das war egal; sie würde vor dem Morgen zurück sein, so würde es keinen Grund geben, ihr nachzuspüren. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten und betrachtete ihre Auswahl an Besen. Natürlich waren alle einige Jahre alt, wobei die Ältesten den größten Anteil bildeten: Comet 260. Es gab einige Nimbusse, ein paar 2000er, ein paar 2001er. Einige Twigger 90 waren auch noch vertreten. Ginny war nicht dumm – sie hatte von ihren Brüdern genug über Besen gelernt, um zu wissen, dass der Nimbus 2001, der noch der Neueste war, ihre beste Wahl war. Ginny schnappte sich einen und sprang darauf. Sie stieg so hoch in die Luft bis sie in der Ferne die Lichter von Hogsmeade sehen konnte. Dann schickte sie den Besen in diese Richtung so schnell es ging, wobei die kalte Luft ihr Gesicht und ihre Finger taub werden ließ. Der Flug dauerte nur knappe zehn Minuten, doch als sie ankam, war sie ausgekühlt bis auf die Knochen. Sie landete direkt vor Dervish & Banges, einem Ausstattungsladen für Zauberer. Darin war es düster und an der Tür hing ein Schild, worauf _Geschlossen_ stand. Ginnys Magen verkrampfte sich vor Enttäuschung. Sie hatte gehofft, dass trotz der späten Stunde vielleicht wenigstens ein Teil davon noch geöffnet sein könnte… Plötzlich hatte sie eine waghalsige Idee. Sie wusste, dass sie nie hierher kommen konnte, wenn der Laden offen war, also konnte sie es genauso gut jetzt tun, damit sie es hinter sich hatte. Sie würde einbrechen. Ginny stand da in der klirrenden Kälte und probierte jeden Zauberspruch aus, den sie kannte. Sie versuchte das Glas der Tür verschwinden zu lassen, doch es war offensichtlicht verhext worden, denn es widerstand dem Zauber. Sie wandte den Erweichungszauber an, damit sie die Tür zur Seite drücken und eintreten konnte. Nutzlos. Dann nahm sie ihren Besen in beide Hände und schlug ihn so fest sie konnte gegen das Glas, das sie ja leicht wieder reparieren konnte, wenn es kaputtging. Doch wieder war es gesichert und zitterte nur unter der Gewalt, die gegen es anwendete. Schließlich war sie verzweifelt genug, um einen auf dem Boden liegenden Zweig in eine Haarnadel zu verwandeln, sodass sie damit das Schlüsselloch angehen konnte. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass die Tür gar kein Schloss hatte; die Tür war durch Magie verschlossen, nicht mit einfacher Muggelart. Sie unterdrückte einen Frustrationsschrei.

_Geb nicht auf_, sagte sie sich selbst entschlossen. Es musste einen Weg hinein geben. Ginny war vielleicht keine mächtige Hexe, wie Tom auch schon festgestellt hatte, doch sie war ziemlich clever. Magische Kräfte waren nicht alles; man brauchte auch Köpfchen, um diese Kräfte zu gebrauchen. Ginny glaubte, oder hoffte eher, dass sie genug Cleverness besaß, um hier einen Weg zu finden. Ginny trat einige Schritte zurück auf die Straße und musterte das Haus von oben nach unten. Es hatte zwei Stockwerke und sie vermutete, dass das Obere das Zuhause der Eigentümer des Ladens war. Sie wollte wirklich nicht auf diesem Weg hinein gelangen, wenn sie nicht unbedingt musste. Aber… etwas fiel ihr ins Auge. Das Fenster ganz links. Es war einen Spalt offen. Wer würde denn in dieser kalten Nacht ein Fenster offen lassen? Sie stieg auf ihren Besen, ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, einerseits wegen der Aufregung baldigen Erfolgs andererseits wegen der Angst, sie könne erwischt werden. Knapp unter dem geöffneten Fenster schwebend spähte sie hinein. Es war dunkel sie steckte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs in die Öffnung und wisperte ein paar Worte. Ein Schauer weißer Funken ergoss sich aus der Spitze und schwebte leicht glitzernd zu Boden. Nun konnte Ginny ein schmales Bad ausmachen. Die Funken erloschen eine Sekunde später, doch sie hatte alles gesehen, was sie wissen musste. Die Klotür stand weit offen. Ginny vermutete, dass sowohl die Tür als auch das Fenster aufgemacht wurden, um einen unangenehmen Geruch loszuwerden. Dennoch könnte sie unbemerkt hineinschlüpfen. Schnell sprach sie einen Stillezauber, damit das Fenster nicht quietschte und schob es langsam so weit auf, dass sie hindurch passte, Sie stieg höher, sodass ihre Knie auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Fensterbrett waren und steckte einen Fuß durch die Öffnung. Einen Moment später stand sie innen und zog schnell auch ihren Besen nach. Geschafft. Sie war drinnen. Nun musste sie hinunter in den Laden. Nachdem sie das Fenster in seine ursprüngliche Lage zurückversetzt hatte – nur einen kleinen Spaltbreit offen – verließ sie die Toilette und trat hinaus in den dunklen Gang. Zu ihrer Linken war eine Treppe; zu ihrer Rechten führte der Gang weiter mit einigen geschlossenen Türen an den Seiten. Die Treppe war es, wonach sie suchte. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinunter. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut in ihrer Brust, dass sie schon Angst hatte, sie könnte denjenigen, der oben schlief, damit aufwecken. Doch trotzdem, diese Angst war nicht grauenvoll und betäubend. Die Angst war… aufregend. Nervenkitzelnd. Der Gedanke, dass sie so etwas so waghalsiges tat, wie in einen Laden einzubrechen, verlieh ihr ein Gefühl von Übermut. Am Fuße der Treppe war eine Tür. Sie öffnete sie und betrat den eigentlichen Laden. Ginny war schon einmal in Dervish & Banges gewesen, wobei sie im hinteren Teil des Ladens eine Reihe Kamine bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte mehrere Zauberer und Hexen gesehen, die in den Flammen verschwunden waren, offenbar mit Flopulver unterwegs. Als sie nachgefragt hatte, erklärte ihr der Verkäufer, dass die meisten mit Flopulver ankamen und auf demselben Wege wieder abreisten. Es waren öffentliche Kamine, für jeden zugänglich, der sie gebrauchen wollte. Sie hatte gehofft, man könne sie auch zu dieser späten Stunde noch benutzen. Doch nun waren sie dunkel und ruhig. Auf der Einfassung ein jeden Kamins stand eine Flasche Flopulver. Ginnys Finger zuckten vor Aufregung. Sie war so darauf versessen gewesen, hier hinein zu gelangen, dass sie die Möglichkeit vergessen hatte, dass Dracos Haus vielleicht gar nicht an das Netzwerk angeschlossen war.

_Jetzt, wo ich schon einmal da bin, kann ich es genauso gut versuchen,_ dachte sie ernüchtert. Mit ihrem Zauberstab entbrannte sie ein loderndes Feuer in einem der Kamine. Die Wärme und das Licht strichen über ihr Gesicht. Als hätte sie Angst, das Feuer könne jemanden anlocken, warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter, um sich zu versichern, dass der Laden leer war. Während sie das tat, langte sie mit einer Hand nach der Flasche mit dem Flopulver. Sie verkalkulierte sich im Standort der Flasche und stieß ungeschickterweise dagegen. Sie riss ihren Kopf gerade rechzeitig zurück, um noch zu sehen, wie die Flasche umkippte und zu Boden fiel.

„Ups," sagte sie überflüssigerweise.

Das Pulver lag dort zwischen den Scherben und einen Augenblick überlegte Ginny, ob sie es aufsammeln und gebrauchen sollte. Doch der Kontakt mit dem Boden musste etwas ausgelöst haben, denn plötzlich passierten zwei Dinge im selben Moment. Das Pulver verpuffte in die Luft ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Gleichzeitig schaltete sich ein Alarm ein. Ginny erstarrte.

_Der Krach muss den Alarm ausgelöst haben._

Das schrille Piepen erfüllte ihre Ohren, was in ihr den Drang hervorrief, sie sich zuzuhalten. Durch das Getöse hörte sie ein Krachen von oben. Die Bewohner wussten nun, dass sie hier war.

_Oh… das ist gar nicht gut,_ dachte sie. Nun betete sie mehr denn je, dass Dracos Haus im Flonetzwerk inbegriffen war. Ohne ein zweites Mal darüber nachzudenken langte sie nach einer anderen Flasche mit Flopulver, nahm eine Handvoll heraus und warf sie in ihr Feuer. Sie stellte die Flasche zurück an ihren Platz, schnappte sich ihren Besen und sprang in die grünen Flammen.

„Was zum…?" hörte sie eine Stimme undeutlich sagen. Sie sah einen Mann aus dem Treppenhaus stolpern und wusste, dass sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden musste, bevor er sie erkannte.

_Bitte, Draco, bitte sei im Flohnetzwerk!,_ betete sie.

„Malfoys Mansion!" sagte sie scharf und deutlich, doch so leise wie sie nur konnte. Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sie das Richtige gesagt hatte. Immense Erleichterung durchlief ihren Körper, als sie anfing, sich wie wild um sich selbst zu drehen. Es brachte sie an einen anderen Ort! In diesem Moment war alles besser als dieser Laden. Den Besen fest an ihre Brust gedrückt und ihre Ellbogen nah an ihrem Körper schloss sie die Augen und wartete darauf, dass das Wirbeln ein Ende nahm. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, obwohl es nicht viel länger als eine Minute gewesen sein konnte. Gerade als sie dachte, sie müsse sie übergeben, hielt sie so plötzlich an, dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie stürzte vornüber aus dem Kamin von wem auch immer und fiel auf die Knie. Der Besen landete neben ihr auf dem Teppich, dem sie auch ihr Gesicht zugewandt hatte.

_Ich hab's geschafft_, sagte sie sich selbst mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung. _Ich bin entkommen._

Ihre Erleichterung versickerte bald darauf. Als sie den Kopf hob, fand sie sich in einem großen, reichlich ausgeschmückten Zimmer wieder, das dennoch leicht erkenntlich ein Arbeitszimmer war. Und hinter dem Schreibtisch mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und kalten, fragenden Augen stand Lucius Malfoy. Ginny hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter und sie fühlte sich wie der größte Depp, der auf dieser Erde wandelte. Ihr Gesicht wurde so heiß, dass sie wusste, dass es flammend rot war. Lucius Malfoy hatte sie durch ein paar Pergamente hindurch angestarrt, von denen er eines immer noch in der Luft hielt. Er schien darauf zu warten, dass sie etwas sagte. Dich ihr fiel nichts Intelligentes ein.

„Hi," nuschelte sie und fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht noch mehr brannte, obwohl sie dies nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Kann ich dir behilflich sein?" fragte Lucius eisig.

Sein Ton erinnerte Ginny an Draco und sofort fasste sie ein wenig Mut.

_Draco_, erinnerte sie sich selbst. _Ich bin wegen Draco hier._

Sie kam auf die Füße und gab vor damit beschäftigt zu sein, den Staub von ihrem Umhang zu klopfen, damit sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Als sie fertig war, hob sie zögernd den Kopf.

„Ich muss mit Ihrem Sohn sprechen," sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ist dir klar, wie viel Uhr es ist?" Er ignorierte offenbar ihr Anliegen.

„Ich muss mit Ihrem Sohn sprechen," wiederholte sie immer noch unsicher, „Ich bezweifle, dass er schon schläft."

Er antwortete nicht und sie musst ihm wieder einen Blick zuwerfen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er immer noch im Raum war und ihr zuhörte. Doch das tat er und sie erhielt den seltsamsten Blick, den ihr je jemanden zugeworfen hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Unglauben, Verachtung und Belustigung.

„Du willst mit Draco sprechen?" fragte er mit geschürzten Lippen, als wäre jemand Unwürdiges wie sie nicht gut genug, um mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen. Ginny hatte einige scharfe Antworten, doch sie schluckte sie hinunter.

„Ja," sagte sie, ihre Stimme nun etwas mehr unter Kontrolle.

„Nein," antwortete Lucius schlicht.

„Nein?" wiederholte sie dümmlich.

„Du kannst nicht mit ihm reden," teilte ihr Lucius höhnisch lächelnd mit, „Er möchte dich nicht sehen. Nun verschwinde, bevor ich das Ministerium rufe, um dich wegschaffen zu lassen."

„Möchte mich nicht sehen?" echote Ginny immer noch wie ein totaler Vollidiot.

„Das habe ich gerade gesagt," fauchte er, „Musst du alles wiederholen? Verschwinde."

Er wandte sich wieder seinen Pergamenten zu.

„Hat er gesagt, dass er mich nicht sehen will?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß, dass er es nicht will," gab Lucius zurück ohne aufzusehen, „Du hast etwa zwei Sekunden dich zu entfernen, bevor ich es selbst tue."

Unbeeindruckt und nun ein bisschen wütend hob sie ihre Stimme.

„Sie wissen nicht einmal meinen Vornamen, Mr Malfoy. Ich bezweifle, dass Draco Ihnen gesagt hat, dass er mich nicht sehen will."

Lucius graue Augen kehrten zu ihr zurück, nun mit einem wütenden Glanz in darin. Er ließ seine Papiere auf den Schreibtisch fallen.

„Nun gut, ich habe dir reichlich Zeit gegeben. Nun werde ich dich aus meinem Haus werfen lassen-,"

Ginny fühlte sie bekannte, versteinernde Angst in ihrem Magen aufsteigen, als er durch den Raum auf sie zukam. Doch irgendwie fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Fragen Sie ihn einfach. Fragen Sie ihn, ob er Ginny Weasley sehen will. Wenn nicht, verschwinde ich."

Lucius ignorierte sie und Ginny spannte sich an aus Angst, er könne sie gleich packen. Stattdessen ging er an ihr vorüber zur Tür. Nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, winkte er sie hinaus.

„Die nächste Abzweigung links, und dann die Übernächste rechts. Das sollte dich hinausbringen, Miss Weasley."

Nun wusste sie, dass von ihm absolut keine Hilfe zu erwarten war. Sie würde Dracos Zimmer alleine finden müssen. Großartig.

„Gut, ich danke für Ihre Zeit," sagte Ginny, jedes Wort getränkt von Sarkasmus.

Sie sah Lucius nicht an, als sie sein Arbeitszimmer verließ. Gerade, als sie ganz hinausgetreten war, schlug er die Tür hinter ihr so fest zu, dass sie vor Schreck zusammenfuhr. Sie drehte sich um und starrte die Tür wütend an.

„Arschloch," zischte sie.

Nun stand sie dort im Gang und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte. Sie würde jetzt sicherlich nicht einfach wieder gehen. Sie hatte eine Menge riskiert, um hierher zu gelangen und Lucius Malfoy konnte sie auch nicht abschrecken; so leicht bekam er sie nicht los. Nicht bei der Aufregung, die sie auf sich genommen hatte, um hierher zu kommen. Also… würde sie einfach nach Draco suchen. Er war sicherlich in seinem Schlafzimmer, doch Ginny nahm nicht an, dass er schon schlief. Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte Draco für sie wie jemand, der bis in die frühen Morgenstunden aufblieb.

Sein Zimmer, dachte Ginny. Wenn ich Draco Malfoy wäre und in einem Landhaus wohnen würde, wo würde ich mein Zimmer platzieren?

Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Das Haus war groß, ja wirklich, doch wenn es nötig war, würde sie in jedem Zimmer nachsehen, ob es seins war. Doch dabei musste sie Vorsicht walten lassen – es wäre nicht gerade klug in ein Zimmer hineinzuplatzen, das Mrs Malfoy gehörte. Ginny wanderte ziellos umher, doch immer auf der Hut und horchend, ob sich ihr Schritte näherten. Das gigantische Haus schien wie ausgestorben; die meisten Hauselfen und die Leute, die den Haushalt führten, mussten schon im Bett sein. Sie war undenkbar dankbar dafür. Als sie sich umsah, bekam sie erst einen Eindruck davon, wie reich die Malfoys wirklich waren. Die ganze Einrichtung war makellos; neu; teuer. Es war überraschend, dass jemand dies alles überhaupt anfassen wollte, ganz zu schweigen darauf zu sitzen oder darin zu schlafen. Ginny war offenbar im Erdgeschoss, weil alles recht offen und leicht zugänglich erschien. Es gab kaum geschlossene Türen zwischen den Räumen – eher große gewölbte Bogen, die die Zimmer miteinander verbanden. Nur die Küche war als einzige von den anderen Räumen abgetrennt und sie wusste, dass dies wegen der Hauselfen, die dort arbeiteten, war, um sie außer Sicht zu halten. Endlich fand sie die ausladende, gewundene Treppe, die nach oben führte und war ein wenig erleichtert. Sie wusste, dass Dracos Zimmer dort oben sein musste. Nun da sie hier und ihr Zusammentreffen mit Draco nur noch Minuten entfernt warm fing sie an einen Schritt weiter zu denken. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er sie sah? Würde er sie rauswerfen? Würde er ihr eine Chance geben zu erklären, was sie fühlte? Und wenn er ihr die Chance gab, würde sie den Mut dazu haben? Ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie wahnsinnig in ihn verliebt war, und dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben jemanden so sehr verehrt hatte? Besorgnis stieg in ihr auf. Sie versuchte, sich das Gefühl vorzustellen, wenn Draco ihr sagte, dass er sie nicht liebte… wie sie ihn liebte. Sie suchte nach einer schlagfertigen Antwort, falls er sie einfach abwimmeln sollte.

„Verpiss dich, Weasley – ich hab nur mit dir geknutscht, weil du die einzige dort warst, die ich kannte."

Es war so schmerzvoll, sich das vorzustellen, dass Ginny bemerkte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. Wie naiv sie doch war, sich in Draco Malfoy zu verlieben.

Draco konnte nicht schlafen. Bis jetzt hatte er Jack immer noch nicht aus seinem Zimmer entfernen können. Das Hinausbringen selbst wäre zwar kein Problem, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er das verdammte Tier hinbringen sollte. Er musste einen Stall finden und danach musste er dafür zahlen, damit der Gaul dort unterstehen konnte. Nicht dass Geld ein Problem darstellte, doch er würde seinem Vater erklären müssen, wohin sein Taschengeld so schnell verschwand. Und das wollte er nicht tun. Doch diese plagenden Gedanken waren nicht der Grund für seine Schlaflosigkeit. Es war der Gestank. Der Geruch des Pferdes. Draußen an der frischen Luft war das mit Jack kein Problem gewesen. Aber hier drin fing es fürchterlich an zu müffeln, vor allem weil das Pferd schon den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer gestanden war. Und obwohl Jack nun tief schlafend an der Wand stand, machte er selbst dabei einen Höllenlärm – er schnaubte und wieherte auch einige Male. Draco hatte seine Wände schallsicher zaubern müssen, sodass es niemand im Haus außer er selbst hörte. Und er hätte sicher auch einen Duftzauber angewandt, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie das ging. Doch als er in Magie gelehrt wurde, war es nicht eine seiner höchsten Prioritäten gewesen, zu lernen, wie man einen Raum wohlriechend zauberte. Und so musste er nun die Konsequenzen tragen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer rollte Draco hinüber und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Fast ein Uhr. Das war nicht sonderlich spät für ihn, doch dieses Mal wollte er wirklich schlafen. So erleichternd es auch war, wieder daheim und weg von Tom Riddle zu sein, war er trotzdem nicht richtig glücklich darüber, dass es passiert war. Wenigstens hatte er im Jahre 1607 eine kleine Schwester zum Spielen gehabt. Und Ginny zum Knutschen. Hier… gut, es würde ein Leichtes sein, jemand anderes zum Knutschen zu finden, doch er hatte das wahnsinnige Verlangen Karten zu spielen. Und er wusste, dass der Ersatzknutscher sicher so charmant war und ihn gewinnen ließ. Das wäre einfach kein Spaß.

Spaß. Er verlachte sich innerlich selbst. Er hatte seit seinem siebten Schuljahr keinen Spaß mehr gehabt, als er aufgehört hatte auf Potter und seinen Freunden herumzuhacken. Und er hatte seitdem auch nicht das Verlangen nach Spaß gehabt. Verdammte Ginny. Er hasste sie wirklich. Sie brachte ihn dazu, mit ihr Karten spielen zu wollen. Sie brachte ihn dazu, sie knutschen zu wollen und nur sie. Was war ihr Problem? Dachte sie, sie könne das mit jedem machen – einfach in sein Leben treten und alles ruinieren? Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Gott, wie er sie hasste. Doch im Moment entwickelte er auch eine starke Abneigung gegen Pferde. Diese überstieg im Augenblick die Gedanken an Ginny und mit einem ungeduldigen Seufzer schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und stieg aus dem Bett. In diesem Zimmer würde er niemals einschlafen – das war sicher. Draco entschied, in einem der Gästezimmer zu schlafen und die Tür mit einem Verschließungszauber zu verriegeln, sodass niemand hereinkam und Jack fand. Es schien ihm ein guter Plan zu sein, doch bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hatte, ihn auszuführen, klopfte es an der Tür. Das verwirrte ihn. Nur eine Person klopfte sanft an seine Tür und das war seine Mutter. Und er war sich sicher, dass seine Mutter um diese Zeit schon schlief und wenn nicht, würde sie ihn nicht stören. Lucius Malfoy pochte immer lautstark an seine Tür und marschierte dann hinein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Es war weder seine Mutter noch sein Vater und sicherlich auch nicht die Haushaltshilfe. Wer sonst also könnte noch so spät an seine Tür klopfen? Die Tatsache, dass da draußen jemand war und der offenbar in sein Zimmer wollte, ließ leise Panik in ihm aufsteigen. Was sollte er mit Jack tun?

„Einen Augenblick," sagte Draco, bevor ihm einfiel, dass sein Raum schalldicht war – wer auch immer es war, er konnte ihn nicht hören. Er hatte keine Chance Jack zu verstecken. Die Tür öffnete sich und offenbarte – Ginny.

Draco blinzelte, weil er dachte, er halluziniere. Er brauchte ganze zwei Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass er noch keine Einbildungen hatte. Ginny Weasley stand im Türrahmen seines Schlafzimmers. Das Licht aus dem Gang fiel herein, gerade genug, dass Ginny blinzeln etwas in seinem Zimmer erkennen konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte über Dracos ungemachtes Bett, zu Draco selbst, zu Jack und dann zurück zu Draco. Er starrte zurück und merkte innerlich, wie sehr er ihre Mähne roten Haars hassen wollte, wie sehr er ihre Sommersprossen hassen wollte, wie sehr er auch den abgewetzten Umhang, den sie trug, verabscheuen wollte… er wollte sogar hassen, wie sie den Besenstiel in ihrer Hand umklammerte, sodass ihre Handknöchel weiß wurden. Doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, als er daran dachte, wie sehr er dies alles hassen sollte, konnte er es nicht spüren. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er einfach überglücklich, dass Ginny dort verlegen in seinem Haus stand und ihn erwartend anstarrte. Warum tat sie ihm das an?

„In meinem Zimmer steht ein Pferd," stellte Draco plötzlich fest, weil ihm sonst nichts einfiel, was er sagen könnte.

Auf Ginnys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, ein frohes, belustigtes Lächeln, als sie einen Blick hinüber zu Jacks schlafender Silhouette warf. „Das war ein Geschenk von Dumbledore," sagte sie leise.

„Wunderbar," feixte Draco, „Hast du auch so ein spektakuläres Geschenk bekommen?"

„Nicht ganz so." Ihr Lächeln verblasste und sie schien peinlich berührt.

„Na gut," sagte Draco laut, „Gibt es auch einen Grund, warum du in meinem Zimmer bist?"

„Ja," antwortete sie und hielt ihn mit ihrem Blick gefangen, „Können wir reden?"

„Was meinst du, was wir gerade tun?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, ich meine ernsthaft."

„Zivilisierte Konversation?"

„Ich meine es ernst, Draco!" schnappte sie.

„Ich lache gar nicht, Ginny," gab er zurück, „Wenn du reden willst, schön. Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich höre zu."

Sie schien zu zaudern und sah sich im Zimmer um. Als wäre ihr plötzlich etwas gekommen, rümpfte sie die Nase. „Hier drin müffelt es."

„Ja. Das passiert meistens, wenn ein Pferd in der Nähe ist," sagte er mit genervtem Unterton.

„Können wir in ein anderes Zimmer gehen?"

„Ich denke, dass es ihr absolut okay ist." Er versuchte, sich stur zu stellen. „Ich würde gerne heute Nacht noch etwas Schlaf bekommen, Ginny. Hast du also auch irgendetwas Intelligentes zu sagen?"

Sie seufzte genervt. „Schön, schön. Aber kann ich mich wenigstens hinsetzen?"

Er deutete auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. „Ist doch genug zum Sitzen da," sagte er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln.

„Und es wäre angenehm, etwas Licht zu haben," fügte sie hinzu und ließ alle Kerzen in weniger als einer Sekunde aufflammen. Sie schloss die Tür, ging hinüber zum Schreibtischstuhl und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und ließ sich übermäßig Zeit, ihn ordentlich über die Stuhllehne zu legen. Dann stand sie wieder auf und lehnte ihren Besen gegen die Wand, bevor sie endgültig zu ihrem Stuhl zurückkehrte. Es schien, als wäre sie nun fertig, doch plötzlich fuhr sie zusammen, als wäre ihr gerade etwas eingefallen, und entledigte sich ihres Pullovers. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder zurück, als wollte sie bis zum Sonnenaufgang warten, bevor sie das sagte, wofür sie gekommen war.

„Wie ich schon sagte," bemerkte Draco eisig, „Ich wollte schon ein bis zwei Stunden schlafen, heute Nacht. Könntest du dich ein wenig beeilen?"

Ginny warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Halt einfach die Klappe, okay, Draco? Du wirst deinen heiligen Schlaf bekommen, das verspreche ich dir. Gib mir nur zehn Minuten."

Er verschränkte die Arme über seiner nackten Brust und schenkte ihr ein öliges Lächeln. „Ich zähle sie runter."

Sie ignorierte ihn. „Erstens. Interessiert es dich nicht, warum Tom und in diese Welt gebracht hat?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Lügner."

„Sag's mir."

Sie seufzte, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und fing an, ihm alles zu erzählen, was Tom ihr gesagt hatte. Dazu brauchte sie fast die vollen versprochenen zehn Minuten, doch als sie fertig war, hatte Draco die Zeit vergessen und wollte vielmehr all die Fragen loswerden, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten. Sie schien auf all seine Fragen die Antworten zu wissen, was ihn überraschte.

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen," erklärte sie, als sie seinen leicht beeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck sah, „Er hat mir alles gesagt, was ich nicht von Tom erfahren habe."

„Also war es der alte Mann, der uns gerettet hat," sagte Draco mit einem herablassenden Grinsen, „Ich muss zugeben, mein Respekt gegenüber ihm ist ein Stückchen oder zwei gewachsen."

Sie starrte ihn an, ihre braunen Augen noch dunkler als sonst vor Verärgerung. Dracos Lächeln verblasste, er ließ seine Arme fallen und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Und du bist gekommen, nur um mir das zu sagen?" fragte er zögerlich, „Wenn du mir auch einen Brief hättest schreiben können."

Plötzlich wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrem Schoß und sie schien sehr an ihren Fingernägeln interessiert zu sein. Etwas machte sie nervös und aus irgendeinem Grund ließ Draco das unwohl fühlen.

„Es gibt auch noch etwas anderes, weswegen… weswegen ich bei dir vorbeischauen wollte," nuschelte sie und vermied eindeutig seinen Blick.

Jack schnarchte laut auf.

Ginny wandte ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du musst wirklich das Pferd hier rausbringen."

„Glaubst du wirklich?" fragte Draco mit völlig ausdrucksloser Miene.

„Ich habe von Dumbledore auch ein Geschenk bekommen," verkündete sie jäh, wieder mit ihren Fingernägeln beschäftigt.

„Ja, das hast du mir schon gesagt." Er bemühte sich, möglichst ungeduldig und genervt zu klingen.

„Es war kein Tier," fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Es war unser… unser Hochzeitsportrait."

Draco musste sich ein wenig anstrengen, um auf seinem Gesicht keine Gefühle zu zeigen. „Das eine, das drei Stunden gedauert hat?"

„Nein, das andere," fauchte Ginny sarkastisch mit einem Blick, der deutlich zeigte, für was für einen riesigen Idioten sie ihn hielt. Er beschloss sie zu ignorieren. „Ich bin immer noch ein wenig verwirrt," sagte Draco gedehnt, während er sich mit einem Finger aufs Kinn klopfte. „Du bist mitten in der Nacht hierher gekommen, nur um mir zu erklären, warum wir in der Zeit zurückgeschickt wurden und dann zu erzählen, dass du unser Hochzeitsportrait bekommen hast… warum hast du mir das nicht einfach geschrieben?"

Sie lief knallrot an und er musste grinsen.

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich, warum ich hier bin?" fragte sie undeutlich.

„Nein. Nicht wirklich, nein," sagte er gerade heraus.

„Gott, bist du ein Depp" murmelte sie und drückte ihre Handballen auf ihre geschlossenen Augen. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, öffnete ihre Augen und atmete tief ein. „Na gut. Ich sage es einfach. Ich bin gekommen, um _uns_ zu diskutieren."

Toll. Jetzt fühlte er sich total bescheuert. Er hätte es wissen müssen, schon von der Art her wie sie sich verhielt. Vielleicht hatte er es sich selbst einfach nicht eingestehen wollen.

_Ich schätze mal, ich kann es nicht vermeiden,_ dachte er. Sie wollte über die Möglichkeit einer Beziehung zwischen ihnen reden und er würde zuhören müssen.

„Gut," was alles, was er sagte.

„Gut?" echote sie unsicher, „Gut… okay."

Es gab eine lange Pause, in der Ginny aufstand, um Jacks Flanken zu streicheln, wobei Draco sie beobachtete. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie darauf wartete, dass er zuerst etwas sagte, doch wenn dem so war, dann würde sie lang warten müssen.

„Also was denkst du?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Von was?"

Sie wandte ihre Augen von Jack ab, um ihm einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Hör auf, dich blöd zu stellen, Draco," sagte sie kurz angebunden.

Er atmete tief ein. „Ich habe noch nicht viel über uns nachgedacht," sagte er, was eine kleine Lüge war. Er hatte definitiv darüber nachgedacht, doch war noch zu keiner Lösung gekommen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dann mal anfangen," fauchte sie wütend und starrte ihn mit verengten Augen an. Wieder gab es eine lange Pause. Ginny seufzte einige Male und ihr wütender Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich langsam in etwas, das aussah wie Kapitulation. Sie tätschelte Jack ein letztes Mal und kam dann herüber, um sich neben ihn auf das Bett zu setzen. Es war nicht gut für ihn, wenn er ihr so nahe war. Vorallem wenn er nur seine Schlafanzughose trug. Gar nicht gut für ihn.

„Gut, ich sage es einfach," sagte sie, ihre Stimme schwankte ein wenig. Sie traf seinen Blick und er bemerkte, dass er nicht wegsehen konnte. Ginny tat es wieder – sie brachte die Schutzmauer um ihn zum einstürzen, ließ ihn Dinge fühlen, die er nicht fühlen sollte. Nicht fühlen wollte.

„Es ist wirklich schwer," gab sie sanft zu und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie brachte ihr Gesicht näher dem seinen, als ob sie diesen leidenschaftlichen Moment voll ausreizen wollte. Ihre Nasen berührten sich. Mit klopfendem Herzen versuchte er verzweifelt an etwas Witziges zu denken, bevor er seinen Verstand ganz verlor.

„Solange du mir nicht gestehst, dass du in Wirklichkeit ein Mann bist," sagte er mit rauer Stimme, „kannst du mir alles sagen, was du willst."

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie lachte leise.

„Nein, ich bin kein Mann," sagte sie, ohne dass sich ihre glückselige Miene änderte. Er konnte nicht antworten. Er hatte Angst, sie küssen zu müssen, wenn er jetzt den Mund aufmachte.

_Oh Gott, geh weg von mir_, dachte er verzweifelt. Doch sie tat es nicht. Langsam verblasste ihr Lächeln und ihre Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht, als wollte sie den Anblick in ihrer Erinnerung speichern. Er atmete laut und abgehackt, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Sie hob ihre Hand und glitt mit ihren Fingern an seiner Wange entlang, bevor sie sie auf seinen Lippen liegen ließ.

„Gott, du bist wunderschön," wisperte sie. Draco verlor das kleine bisschen Kontrolle, dass er noch über sich hatte, und lehnte sich nach vorne, um sie zu küssen. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und seine wanderten zu ihrer Taille, um sie näher an ihn zu ziehen. Sie half nach und rutschte herum, sodass sie am Ende rittlings auf seinem Schoß saß. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust und schubste ihn sanft rücklings auf das Bett.

Uh oh.

In seinem Hinterkopf war Draco noch genug bei Sinnen, dass ihm klar wurde, dass er wieder einmal Ginny Weasley küsste und dass er das wirklich nicht tun sollte. Dennoch, als Ginnys Hände über seine nackte Brust strichen, wie auch immer sie Platz fanden zwischen ihren beiden eng zusammengedrückten Körpern, bemerkte er, dass es ihm völlig egal war. Er würde das hier mit ihr genießen und sich nicht darüber Sorgen machen. Ginnys Lippen verließen die seinen und wanderten seine Wange hinunter, seinen Hals hinunter… ohne darüber nachzudenken fand er den Saum ihres T-Shirts, zog es ihr aus und warf es unachtsam auf die Seite. Sie hob nur kurz den Kopf, damit er es darüber ziehen konnte, dann fuhr mit ihren kleinen Küssen fort, die nun stetig auf seine rechte Schulter hinunter regneten. Sie hielt ihn mit beiden Händen um die Rippen fest, als versuche sie, ihn still zu halten, und küsste sich nun ihren Weg über seine Brust hinunter. Hinunter an seinem Nabel vorbei… Hinunter… Bevor er überhaupt begreifen konnte, was geschah, hielt Ginny am Gummisaum seiner Schlafanzughose inne. Dann, da sie anscheinend nicht mehr weiter wusste, drückte sie ihre Lippen fest auf seine Haut, blies die Backen auf und prustete laut. Bevor er sich daran hindern konnte, lachte er laut auf. Niemand hatte das je bei ihm getan und er fand es wunderbar seltsam. Sie sah auf und traf seinen Blick, wieder mit dem Grinsen und den leuchtenden Augen im Gesicht. Dracos Lächeln verblasste langsam. Ginny kroch geschmeidig wie eine Katze wieder nach vorne, damit sie auf ihre Hände gestützt auf ihn hinuntersehen konnte. Lange Zeit sagte sie gar nichts; ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos, doch ihre braunen Augen noch dunkler vor Verlangen. Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf in seine Armbeuge sinken, doch reckte ihn nach oben, sodass ihr Atem seine Wange und seinen Hals angenehm streifte. Sanft drehte sie seinen Kopf, damit ihr Mund den Seinen berührte. Doch statt ihn an sich zu drücken, streifte sie nur seine Lippen, wodurch er eine Schaudern unterdrücken musste.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte sie mit heiserer, angestrengter Stimme. Unwillkürlich versteifte er sich, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Nun fühlte er sich ein wenig lächerlich. Natürlich war das es, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen. Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können, das nicht zu bemerken? Ihr Blick wanderte über sein Gesicht, anscheinend wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Er würde etwas sagen müssen – Himmel, er wäre schon froh, wenn er das Wort Wischmopp herausbrachte. Schließlich leckte er sich die Lippen und schluckte.

„Wirklich?" raunte er zurück.

Innerlich verkrampfte er sich. Wirklich? Was für eine hirnverbrannte Frage war denn das? Sie hatte es doch gerade gesagt, warum sollte sie also ihre Meinung Sekunden später schon wieder ändern? Doch Ginny schien seine Blödheit nicht zu bemerken?

„Ja, das tue ich," antwortete sie fast träumerisch. Dieser Satz erinnerte ihn plötzlich an die Hochzeit… es war, als hätte man ihm Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Es riss ihn fast mit Gewalt aus der Art Trance, in der er sich befand und sein normales Ich kam zum Vorschein. Er setzte sich jäh auf und die Haut, auf der Ginny gerade eben noch gelegen hatte, wurde sofort kalt.

„Nein, das tust du nicht," sagte er tonlos, „Das denkst du nur."

_Du kannst mich nicht lieben.,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, _Das kannst du nicht._

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er nicht, warum sie das nicht konnte. Ihm fiel beim besten Willen kein Grund ein, warum das so schlimm war. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fragte er sich, ob er Angst hatte. Angst davor, dass ihm jemand zu nahe kommen könnte. Angst davor, jemandem zu zeigen, dass er… ja, dass er menschlich war. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie ihn eine Weile anstarrte und hörte schließlich einen kleinen Frustrationsschrei.

„Ooh, du bist so ein Idiot, Malfoy," verkündete sie wutentbrannt, während sie sich aufrappelte, „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was ich denke oder fühle."

Er sah sie nicht an, doch aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie sie ungestüm nach ihrem T-Shirt suchte. Sie schlüpfte mit den Armen durch die Ärmel und zog es sich unachtsam über den Kopf. Dann wirbelte sie auf den Fersen herum, stürmte fast rennend durch das Zimmer, riss die Tür auf und verschwand.

„Argh," ächzte Draco.

Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen. Natürlich war sie abgehauen – er hatte ihre Gefühle verletzt. Es war nicht ungewohnt für ihn so kaltherzig zu sein, doch dieses Mal fühlte er sich wirklich beschissen deswegen. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich, dass sie ihren Pullover, ihren Umhang und ihren Besen in seinem Zimmer vergessen hatte. Er setzte sich auf, betrachtete die Sachen und fragte sich, ob sie wegen ihnen zurückkommen würde. Einen Augenblick später war sie wieder im Raum; mit einer Welle des Zorns um sich herum stampfte sie hinüber zu ihren Sachen und griff sie sich schnell. Dann, offenbar bemüht, ruhig zu wirken, drehte sie sich zu Draco ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Wie komme ich hier heraus?" fragte sie mit gepresster Stimme.

Er seufzte laut auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er helfen musste, und stand auf.

„Es gibt eine Hintertreppe, die die Hauselfen benutzen und eine Hintertür, die fast nie verschlossen ist. Ich zeig's dir."

Der letzte Satz kam als ein Knurren heraus.

„Ich find das schon selber," sagte sie sturköpfig.

„Oh, nein, findest du nicht," sagte er, als wäre das selbstverständlich, „Alle uneingeladenen Gäste in Malfoys Mansion finden nie wieder den Weg hinaus. Erst letzte Woche haben wir so einen Depp erwischt, der uns ausrauben wollte, als er gerade am Klo war. Er war schon eine Woche im Haus gewesen."

Ginny schien für einen Moment ihren Ärger zu vergessen. „Wirklich?" fragte sie.

„Ja. Aber gehen wir jetzt und zwar schnell."

Ihr Blick wurde wieder hart und sie presste die Lippen zusammen, doch folgte ihm gehorsam. Draco konnte fast spüren, wie angespannt ihr Körper war, als sie so leise wie nur möglich den Gang hinuntergingen. Er überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Doch er bemerkte, dass ihm nichts einfiel, das im Moment richtig zu klingen schien. Alles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, war viel zu schmalzig, viel zu sentimental… viel zu sehr nicht er.

_Sie geht jetzt einfach.,_ dachte er. _Sie geht jetzt einfach, verschwindet aus meinem Leben und ich werde sie nie wieder sehen. _

Das sollte ihn eigentlich aufheitern; ihn dazu bringen zu glauben, er würde über sie hinweg kommen, sein Leben weiterleben und diese kurzweilige Faszination an ihr nur als schlechte Erinnerung behalten. Doch es ließ nur seinen Magen schwer wie Blei werden und sein Herz fast unerträglich in seiner Brust hämmern.

_Gott, vergesse sie einfach,_ sagte er sich selbst schroff und hatte plötzlich den Drang, sich selbst mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand zu schleudern. Richtig fest. Sodass das, was in ihm nicht stimmte, einfach verschwand.

Sie gelangten an die Hintertreppe und er führte Ginny hinunter, im Kopf immer noch mit sich im Zwiespalt. Noch nie vorher war er in einem solchen Dilemma gewesen… nicht in so einem. Und das konnte er einfach nicht aushalten.

Ginnys Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum und es kam ihr vor, als dächte sie mehrere Sachen auf einmal. Sie fragte sich, ob Lucius sie aus seinem Arbeitszimmer geschickt hatte, in der Hoffnung, sie würde sich in dem großen Haus verirren, falls das, was Draco sagte, der Wirklichkeit entsprach. Und sie fragte sich, ob sie schon je einmal so wütend auf Draco Malfoy gewesen war. Doch am meisten fragte sie sich, ob sie sich schon jemals so schlecht gefühlt hatte. Oh, es hatte einige Vorkommnisse in ihrem Leben gegeben, die sie bereute – ihr erstes Jahr; das eine Mal, als sie sich bei den Zwillingen für etwas hatte rächen wollen und schlussendlich aus Versehen ihre Geldschachtel explodieren ließ, in denen sie das Geld für ihren Zaubererladen sparten – doch dies hier war irgendwie anders. Sie wusste, dass sie über Draco hinwegkommen würde; das wusste sie. Doch trotzdem schmerzte es immer noch unerträglich. Wie konnte Draco sie schlechter fühlen lassen, als sie es ihrem ersten Jahr getan hatte? Es schien unmöglich, und doch geschah es. Sie konnte es auch nicht wirklich erklären. Das war es, das sie so sehr frustrierte. Wie konnte jemand, der nicht einmal ein Familienmitglied war, eine so große Wirkung auf sie haben? Als sie ihn vor ein paar Minuten noch auf seinem Bett geküsst hatte, hatte sie im siebten Himmel geschwebt. Es war genau das gewesen, wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal geküsst hatten. Und dann war sie einfach damit herausgeplatzt, dass sie ihn liebte und er war so gefühlskalt gewesen, nicht zu bemerken, wie schwer das für sie gewesen war. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass das nicht wahr sei, so als hätte sie nur eine vorübergehende Lust verspürt, das Worte zu ihm zu sagen, Als ob er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. Das machte sie verrückt.

Sie erreichten den Fuß der Treppe und bogen in einen langen, engen Gang ein. Ginny vermutete, dass dies der Teil des Hauses war, den Gäste normalerweise nicht zu sehen bekamen. Er war nicht so edel möbliert wie der Rest des Landhauses.

"Hier ist das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters," flüsterte ihr Draco über die Schulter zu mit absolut ausdrucksloser Stimme. Er deutete auf eine Tür etwas weiter vorne links.

„Also mach keinen Lärm."

„Mach ich doch gar nicht," fauchte sie zurück.

Gerade in diesem Moment passierte das, was Draco offenbar befürchtet hatte – Lucius' Tür öffnete sich. Ginny hielt jäh inne und Draco tat es ihr einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später nach. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete sie, wie die Tür sich langsam öffnete… was würde er tun, wenn er Draco hier mit ihr fand…? Draco schaffte es rechtzeitig, sie außer Sicht zu befördern. Es geschah alles in einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung. Er wandte sich geschmeidig um, öffnete die nächstgelegene Tür, griff nach Ginnys Arm und zog sie mit ihm. Dann drehte er sich zurück zur Tür und schloss sie soweit, dass er gerade noch hinaussehen konnte. Ginny trat einige Schritte zurück, als ihr ein seltsamer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Es roch nach… sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie sich in einem Raum mit einem recht großen Swimmingpool befanden… nach Chlor roch es. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, doch die Wände bestanden fast vollständig aus Fenstern, durch die genug Mondlicht hereinfiel, sodass sie den Pool erkennen konnte. Kurz fragte sie sich, wie reich die Malfoys wirklich waren, wenn sie sich einen Indoor Swimmingpool leisten konnten, doch es war ja eigentlich auch egal. Sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu, gerade als er absolut geräuschlos die Tür schloss. Dann drehte er sich um und sah sie an.

„Er hat dich nicht bemerkt," stellte Draco mit völlig ausdrucksloser Miene fest, doch mit eher scharfer Stimme, obwohl er leise sprach. „Er wollte gerade sein Arbeitszimmer verlassen, doch dann ist ihm offenbar etwas eingefallen. Jetzt ist die Tür offen und wir müssen warten, bis er weg ist. Wir können es nicht riskieren."

Ginny feixte; etwas, das gar nicht zu ihr passte. „Was, hast du Angst davor, was dein Vater denken könnte, wenn er uns zusammen sieht?"

„Angst ist nicht das richtige Wort," schnappte er, „aber wenn du willst, kehre ich in mein Zimmer zurück und lasse dich hier herumwandern, bis du von selbst entdeckt wirst."

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht will," gab sie zurück, verschränkte ihre Arme unter der Brust und starrte in den Pool hinunter.

„Red nicht so laut," sagte Draco und warf der Tür noch einen Blick zu, „Sein Büro ist gleich nebenan."

„Kann man diese Fenster öffnen?" fragte Ginny plötzlich und gestikulierte in Richtung der verglasten Wände, „Ich könnte auf diesem Weg abhauen."

Draco warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Nein. Da ist zwar eine Tür-„

Ginny sah hinüber, wo er hinblickte und konnte sogar eine Glastür erkennen, die sie wegen der ganzen anderen Fenster übersehen hatte. „-doch das ist die am meisten gesicherte Tür des ganzen Hauses, weil sie eben gläsern ist. Ich würde Stunden brauchen, um herausfinden, wie man sie öffnet ohne die ganze Umgebung aufzuwecken."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Großartig.

„Was dann? Sollen wir einfach am Pool abhängen, bis dein Vater die Tür zumacht, oder was?" fragte sie schlecht gelaunt.

„Es ist ein schöner Pool," stellte Draco achselzuckend fest, ohne wirklich zu antworten.

Sie versuchte, ihn nicht böse anzustarren. In Wirklichkeit versuchte sie, ihn gar nicht anzusehen. Doch das war schwer, denn jedes Nervenende in ihrem Körper verlangte nach ihm. Wie hatte sie sich selbst nur erlauben können, sich in ihn zu verlieben? Von allen Jungen auf der Welt! Ihr Verstand hätte ihrem Herzen sagen sollen, dass er nicht der Typ dafür war, Gefühle zu erwidern. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er sie verletzen würde. Doch anscheinend war ihr das nicht klar gewesen und nun steckte sie hier im Landhaus der Malfoys fest. Nicht nur, dass sie ziemlich großen Ärger kriegen konnte – vielleicht sogar rausgeschmissen werden konnte – wenn sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, bevor sie jemand vermisste; es könnte auch sein, dass jemand zwei und zwei zusammenzählte und darauf kam, dass sie es gewesen war, die bei Dervish & Banges eingebrochen war. Das durfte definitiv nicht passieren. Mit einem Seufzer legte Ginny ihre Kleider auf den Boden und legte ihre Kleider daneben, genervt davon, sie ständig mit sich herumtragen zu müssen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange Lucius dort draußen zu Gange sein würde.

Draco öffnete erneut die Tür und spähte hinaus. Einen Augenblick später wandte er sich wieder um und verkündete, „Er spricht mit jemandem… wahrscheinlich jemandem vom Ministerium."

Als ob es sie kümmerte. Sie seufzte noch einmal schwer und wünschte, es gäbe einen Stuhl, auf den sie sich setzen könnte. Der Chlorgeruch fing an ihr zu Kopfe zu steigen und die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit half ihr auch nicht viel. Draco musste ihre Verärgerung bemerkt haben, denn er wandte sich wieder ihr zu.

„Wenn er in fünf Minuten nicht geht oder die Tür zumacht, dann verschwinden wir einfach wieder. Auf dem Weg, den wir gekommen sind, ok?"

„Schön," antwortete sie verdrossen. Sie schmollte und das wusste sie. Doch im Moment hatte sie nicht die Kraft sich zusammenzureißen. Danach folgte eine lange unangenehme Pause. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihm sagen sollte und wusste, dass er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte. Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, machte Draco plötzlich den Mund auf.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, wir könnten in dieser Welt auch heiraten?"

Das kam so unerwartet, dass Ginny ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen konnte, als sie herumwirbelte. „W- Was?" stammelte sie. Seine Miene war wie versteinert, seine Arme scheinbar gleichgültig über der Brust verschränkt. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür und fuhr fort, „Das hast du gesagt, so gut wie." Er zögerte leicht. „Als du mir gesagt hast, was du tust."

Da musste Ginny kalt lächeln. „Du kannst es nicht einmal laut aussprechen, Draco? Kannst nicht einmal sagen, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht.

„Ich wollte es nicht," sagte sie verbittert, „Ich wusste, dass du nie genauso fühlen könntest wie ich."

Er blinzelte und hob leicht eine Augenbraue. „Warum bist du dann gekommen?"

Gute Frage. Sie wusste warum, doch hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihm das erklären sollte. Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass sie hatte kommen müssen mit der Hoffnung, dass es auch nur die leiseste Chance gab, dass er ebenfalls Gefühle für sie hatte. Konnte schlecht sagen, dass sie sich das selbst nie vergeben hätte, wenn sie nicht ganz sicher gegangen wäre, dass er sie nicht auch liebte. Und sie konnte eindeutig schlecht sagen, dass sie seinen hinreißenden Anblick vermisst hatte. Er starrte sie verbissen an, anscheinend immer noch gespannt auf ihre Antwort, und sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein silbern glänzendes Haar, das ihm über die Stirn in seine Augen fiel. Sie betrachtete seine nackte, glatte Brust und rief sich in Erinnerung, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als sie mit ihren Händen darüber geglitten war. Dann traf sie wieder seinen Blick und zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, als sei es egal, warum sie gekommen war. Draco starrte sie mit glitzernden Augen an und ging mit großen Schritten hinüber zum Pool. Er sah einen Moment in das Wasser hinunter, anscheinend in Gedanken, bevor er sich wieder ihr zuwandte.

„Ich würde dir gerne etwas erklären, Ginny," begann Draco, als wolle er ihr nun eine Lektion erteilen, „Jedes Mal, wenn wir im selben Zehnmeilenradius sind, schaffen wie es, uns gegenseitig den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Deine sechs Brüder hassen mich. Und ich hasse sie. Mein Vater würde wahrscheinlich vor Scham Selbstmord begehen, wenn ich jemals auch nur andeutete, dass ich mit dir eine Beziehung eingehen wollte. Was mich zum eigentlichen Punkt zurückbringt – wir streiten die ganze Zeit. Was für ein Paar wären wir denn, wenn wir wegen jeden kleinen Dinges in einen Streit geraten würden?" fragte er.

„Wir könnten es schon irgendwie hinkriegen, Draco," sagte sie und ließ es klingen, als wäre das die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt.

„Wir könnten," stimmte er zu, „wenn wir lange genug aufhören könnten zu streiten."

„Wir streiten gar nicht die ganze Zeit," beharrte Ginny.

„Genau." Er lächelte kalt. „Zählen wir die Zeit zusammen, in der wir uns nicht gestritten haben. Als ich dir den Arsch vor den Zigeunern gerettet habe. Und wenn wir geknutscht haben. Also haben wir ungefähr… na, sagen wir, zehn Prozent der Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, nicht gestritten."

_Doch durch das Knutschen hab ich mich in dich verliebt,_ dachte sie und bemerkte, wie sie rot anlief. Aber eigentlich war das nicht ganz wahr. Durch das Küssen hatte sie bemerkt, dass Draco auch noch etwas anderes war als ein absoluter Idiot. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Sogar mit seinen sarkastischen Kommentaren, seinem kalten Lächeln, das niemals seine Augen erreichte, und seinen schnippischen Antworten. Er war es, den sie wollte, und sie war gewillt, dafür ein paar blöde, sinnlose Kabbeleien zu ertragen. Draco war es anscheinend nicht. Da fiel ihr plötzlich etwas auf. Warum versuchte Draco überhaupt, ihr das zu erklären? Warum kümmerte es ihn überhaupt? Er konnte sie auch leicht aus dem Haus schaffen, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Sie musste nicht wissen, warum sie es nicht hinkriegen würden. Sie wusste sowieso, was er sagen wollte. Es war sinnlos. Also vielleicht… vielleicht wollte Draco sich selbst genauso überzeugen wie sie. Vielleicht verspürte er etwas, das zugeneigten Gefühlen ihr gegenüber ähnelte und versuchte, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er nichts zu fühlen brauchte. Es war ein seltsamer Gedanke, doch irgendwie schien er doch Sinn zu ergeben. Vielleicht hatte Draco… Angst.

„Warum hast du mich vor den Zigeunern gerettet?" schoss Ginny zurück und riss sich aus den eigenen Gedanken, „Du hättest mich einfach dort lassen können und – peng! – alle Probleme gelöst. Keine Ginny, keine Hochzeit mit Ginny."

„Ehrlich, Ginny," sagte er verärgert, „Denkst du wirklich, ich wäre einfach weggegangen und hätte dich dort gelassen?"

„Warum eigentlich bist du mir denn überhaupt gefolgt?" bohrte sie nach.

Er tat es ihr nach und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als sei es egal. Ihr Temperament kaum noch unter Kontrolle verschränkte sie wieder ihre Arme und atmete lautstark durch die Nase aus.

„Na gut, Draco," sagte sie ohne zu überlegen, „sag es einfach."

„Was?" fragte er. Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick mit verengten Augen an, bevor sie ihre Arme an die Seiten fallen ließ.

„Sag einfach, dass du mich hasst. Komm schon. Ich höre. Wenn du das sagst, bin ich weg. Ich werde dich nie wieder belästigen. Das verspreche ich."

Sein Gesicht versteinerte, seine Augen ausdruckslos und eisig, und ein bitterer Zug spielte um seinen Mund. „Schön, Ginny. Ich hasse dich."

Sie blinzelte wie gelähmt, doch suchte sein Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen von Gemütsregung ab. Und dann sah sie es… in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, das sie sofort als Reue identifizierte. Vielleicht sogar Schmerz, wenn sie überhaupt so weit gehen wollte. Sie fragte sich, warum sie nicht glaubte, was er sagte. Sie fragte sich, warum sie keine Sekunde lang annahm, dass er sie wirklich hasste. Sie fragte sich, warum es sich anfühlte, als hätte er gesagt, dass er sie liebte.

„Lügner," beschuldigte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Er starrte ihr einige Sekunden lang in die Augen, bevor er wieder den Mund öffnete. „Du kennst mich zu gut."

Es schien nur einen Augenschlag später, da waren seine Lippen auf ihren und er küsste sie heftig. In dem Augenblick, da seine Zunge in ihrem Mund war, vergaß sie alles, worüber sie gesprochen hatten und drückte sich fest an ihn. Sie wollte ihm so nah wie möglich sein; nie wollte sie ihn loslassen… Ginny hatte vergessen, dass Draco genau am Rand des Pools stand und bemerkte nicht, wie sehr sie sich gegen ihn lehnte. Er beugte sich leicht nach hinten und verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Noch bevor er fiel, löste er sich von ihr. Doch da sie in seinen Armen lag, wurde sie mitgerissen. Ihr entkam ein leiser, überraschter Schrei, als sie über ihm im Wasser landete. Es war ziemlich kalt, doch nicht unangenehm. Sie spürte wie Draco unter ihr im Wasser strampelte und brachte ihren Kopf an die Oberfläche. Ihr nasses Haar klebte an ihrem Gesicht und sie taumelte erst ein wenig, bevor ihre Füße festen Grund fanden. Einen Moment später tauchte auch Draco auf und warf seine Haare mit einem sehr genervten Gesichtsausdruck nach hinten.

_Ups_, dachte sie und fühlte sich ein wenig bescheuert. Sie war so fasziniert von seiner Berührung gewesen, dass sie ihre Umgebung völlig vergessen hatte. Genau das war es, das er ihr antat… es ließ sie alles außen herum vergessen und sich nur auf ihn konzentrieren. Draco stand im Wasser, das ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte. Seine Verärgerung schien zu verschwinden, als er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Haare ins Wasser tauchte, um sie von ihrem Gesicht zu entfernen.

„Dein Top ist durchsichtig," stellte er grinsend fest. Ginny sah hinunter und bemerkte, dass er Recht hatte. Ihr weißes T-Shirt klebte an ihr, sodass man ohne Probleme ihre Haut und ihren BH sehen konnte. Doch bevor sie die Chance hatte, sich zu genieren, war Dracos Hand schon auf ihrem Hinterkopf und er zog sie für einen weiteren Kuss an sich. Wie wundervoll sich seine Haut vorher in seinem Zimmer angefühlt hatte, umso schöner war es jetzt, da sie nass war. Unwillkürlich glitten ihre Hände über seine Schultern seinen Rücken hinunter und sie dachte wie vernebelt, dass sie nie müde werden würde ihn anzufassen. Sie dachte auch daran, wie wunderbar ihre Körper zu verschmelzen schienen, wie hinreißend es sich anfühlte, ihm so nah zu sein. Wenn sie überhaupt nicht zusammenpassten, warum fühlte sich dann alles so richtig an? Dracos Finger ihr tropfendes, an ihr haftendes Oberteil nach oben und seine Berührung schien Spuren auf ihrer Haut zu hinterlassen. Er war, als würde er sie mit sanftem Feuer brandmalen. Er löste sich als Erstes von ihren Lippen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Hüften.

„Wie sollen wir das je zusammen fertig bringen?" fragte er ein wenig atemlos.

„Wir werden es schon hinkriegen," sagte sie entschlossen, „Siehst du jetzt, was ich meine? Es ist egal, dass wir die meiste Zeit streiten. Immer wenn wir nicht streiten, fühlt es sich so an. Und ich bin gewillt, alles zu riskieren, um das zu fühlen; mit dir. Dein Vater oder meine Brüder kümmern mich nicht. Sie werden es überleben."

Als er nicht antwortete, langte sie hinauf und berührte kurz mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine Wange, bevor sie ihre Hand wieder ins Wasser fallen ließ.

„Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mich heiratest, Draco," sagte sie spöttisch, „Ich will auch nicht heiraten. Was ich sage, ist nur… wir könnten es schaffen."

Für einen Augenblick drückte sie ihren Mund fes auf seinen. „Ich denke, das ist es wert," fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

Obwohl er ihr so nah, sah sie dennoch, wie er kalt lächelte. „Natürlich tust du das."

Sie entschied, das nicht als Beleidigung aufzufassen. In Wahrheit war sie nicht ganz sicher, was er damit meinte.

Draco langte hinauf, nahm eine Strähne ihres nassen Haares und strich mit seinem Daumen darüber. „Deine Haare sind gleichzeitig das Beste und das Fürchterlichste an dir."

Sie stieß ihn von sich und starrte ihn wütend an. Das fasste sich auf jeden Fall als Beleidigung auf. „Wie bitte?"

Er schenkte ihr nur ein kleines Lächeln. „Es ist wundervoll, aber… jeder in deiner verdammten Familie hat es. Deswegen ist es fürchterlich."

Sie entspannte sich wieder und lachte. Da stimm ich dir voll zu. Na ja, wenigstens in dem letzten Punkt."

Dann folgte eine Pause, doch dieses Mal war sie nicht unangenehm. Ginny schmiegte seine Wange an seine Schulter und schlang ihre Arme fest um seine Taille. Sie hätte nie geahnt, dass eine einzige Person solche Gefühle in ihr auslösen könnte; sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich so wunderbar fühlen konnte, mit Draco… doch es geschah und sich konnte nichts tun, um es zu stoppen. Draco seufzte schwer.

„Nun gut," sagte er gedehnt, „Ich denke, wir sollten lieber schlafen gehen. Morgen wird es ziemlich stressig werden."

Sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen; ihre Stirn vor Verwirrung gerunzelt.

„Wird es das?"

„Wenn du denkst, dass es einfach wird, unseren Familien von unserer Beziehung zu erzählen, bist du meiner Meinung nach ziemlich weltfremd," sagt er freudlos grinsend.

Ginny lächelte breit. „Wir müssen es ihnen nicht erzählen," sagte sie, „Ich meine, sie müssen es ja nicht gleich sofort wissen, oder?"

Er blinzelte sie misstrauisch an. „Uns geheim halten, oder was?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und versuchte, einen ersten Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.

„Das dürfte nicht zu schwer sein. Wir könnten und gelegentlich in Hogsmeade treffen. Erzähl deinem Vater, dass du irgendwo anders hingehst. Meine Familie würde das nie herausfinden, wenn wir uns nicht zusammen sehen lassen."

Da lächelte er sie an, ein warmes Lächeln, das auch seine Augen erreichte. Es schien ihn zwanzig Mal hübscher zu machen und ihr blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg. Sie würde nie müde werden, ihn zu berühren oder anzusehen. Es würde sie einfach niemals langweilen, da war sie sich sicher.

„Ihr Gryffindors habt eben doch manchmal ganz gute Ideen," sagte er schließlich, „okay, Ginny. Du hast gewonnen. Es bleibt also ein Geheimnis."

Es schien, als könne sie nicht aufhören zu grinsen, doch als Draco wieder anfing, sie zu küssen, schaffte sie es doch. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich wieder gegen seinen nassen Körper. Ihr Kopf war völlig leergefegt.

Dracos Hände wanderten ihre Taille hoch und hinunter, unter Wasser in die Nähe ihres Hinterns. Er brach den Kuss ab und sie öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen, wie er sie angrinste.

„Ja, ich muss sagen, du bist definitiv kein Mann," murmelte er. Sie kicherte, sich wohl bewusst, dass sie kindisch klang, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Draco lehnte sich erneut nach vorne, doch anstatt sie zu küssen, beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter.

„Es ist ein langer Flug zurück nach Hogwarts," wisperte er; sein warmer Atem verbreitete eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper, „Hier sind noch sehr viele Zimmer frei."

Ginny rang mit sich selbst. Wenn sie bis zum Morgen nicht zurück in Hogwarts war, würden sie ihre Abwesenheit bemerken und ihre Eltern benachrichtigen. Dann müsste sie erklären, wo sie war, und warum sie einen Besen aus der Kammer gestohlen hatte. Das wollte sie nicht. Doch Dracos Einladung war zu schön, um sie auszuschlagen.

„Draco," antwortete sie, ebenfalls in sein Ohr, „Es wäre wundervoll, hier zu bleiben."

Sie würde heute Nacht nicht viel schlafen, das war sicher. Sie würden ihre Hochzeitsnacht haben, nur diesmal ohne Zeugen. Diesmal waren es nur sie beide.


	20. Epilog I

Epilog I

Ginny starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. Wie war es dazu gekommen? So schnell? Es schien gestern gewesen zu sein, da sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Oder besser noch, es schien gestern gewesen zu sein, da sie ihren 16. Geburtstag gefeiert hatte. Doch nein. Gestern hatte sie einen der wichtigsten Tests ihres Lebens bestanden: wie man sich einen Tag vor der eigenen Hochzeit davon abhält, seine Mutter umzubringen. Nun saß sie vor ihrem Schminktisch, hörte zu und dachte dabei nach. Die Hochzeit sollte draußen stattfinden. Die Entscheidung war in letzter Minute gefallen, just an diesem Morgen. Ginny war an einem wunderschönen, klaren, frischen Oktobertag aufgewacht und direkt zum Zimmer ihrer Mutter gelaufen, um zu verkünden, dass die Zeremonie draußen stattfinden musste. Eine Hochzeit im Freien war ein Traum von ihr gewesen, seit sie jung war, dich Molly Weasley hatte rigoros durchgegriffen, als Ginny ihr diese Idee unterbreitet hatte.

„Du kannst darauf wetten, dass es regnen oder bewölkt sein wird, Ginny, Liebes," sagte sie. Ginny konnte an ihren Tonfall hören, dass sie die Hochzeit in einer wunderschön ausgeschmückten Halle abhalten wollte, doch nicht danach klingen wollte.

„Wäre es nicht sicherer, den Fidanzato Sala zu mieten?"

Ginny hätte fast laut losgeprustet. Fidanzato Sala war eine weiträumige, extravagante Halle in der größten Zaubererstadt Europas. Die Stadt, Veneficus, befand sich in Süditalien und dort heirateten nur die reichsten Zauberer und Hexen. Sicherlich wäre es nicht zu schäbig, die Hochzeit dort zu veranstalten, doch wie in Gottes Namen sollten sie das nötige Geld dafür auftreiben? Am Ende, trotz der Proteste von Molly und Arthur, zahlte die Familie der Malfoys das meiste der Hochzeit. Ginny wusste, dass ihr Vater sich schämte, dass sie nicht mehr übernehmen konnten, als die Kosten für die Blumendekoration und das sündhaft teure Hochzeitskleid. Doch Molly war schnell dabei, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass es das Mindeste war, was Lucius Malfoy für sie tun konnte. Schließlich hatte er Arthur Erniedrigungen und vielen unnötigen Stress in seinem Leben zugebracht, oder nicht?

„Er verdient es sehr wohl, die Hochzeit unserer Tochter zu bezahlen," hatte Molly in entschiedenem Tonfall gesagt.

„Es ist auch die Hochzeit seinen Sohnes, Mum," hatte Ginny leise hinzugefügt, doch war prompt ignoriert worden.

Ginny lächelte leise, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Es war alles, das ihre Mutter tun konnte, um zu vergessen, wen ihre jüngste und einzige Tochter heiratete. In der Tat war das alles, was jeder der Weasleys tun konnte.

Ginny und Draco hielten ihre Beziehung 2 ½ Jahre geheim. Die ersten sechs Monate waren die Schwierigsten gewesen, befand Ginny – diese Monate, in denen sie noch an der Schule war und Wege suchen musste, um sich nach Hogwarts zu stehlen, oder in denen sie versucht hatte, ihm ellenlange Briefe zu schreiben, ohne dass irgendwelche neugierigen Siebtklässler über ihre Schulter mitlassen, waren hart gewesen. In dieser ersten Zeit sah sie ihn zweimal in der Woche. Jede Freitag- und Samstagnacht schlich sie sich hinaus und flog nach Hogsmeade. Das war nicht sehr kompliziert; schließlich war sie bis zu seinem Haus geflogen, um ihn zu sehen, und der einzig schwierige Teil dabei war der mit dem Flopulver gewesen. Nun konnte sie sich ohne das Flopulver mit ihm treffen. Doch es war das Draußenbleiben mit Draco, meistens bis fünf Uhr morgens und ihr Berg an Hausaufgaben, die sie tagsüber dann in der Schule zu erledigen hatte, was ihr zu schaffen machte. Und da es die letzten Monate in der Schule waren, verdoppelten die Lehrer natürlich die Arbeit, sodass jedes Fach am Schluss drei Stunden Zeit beanspruchte. Und deswegen war es unter der Woche auch nicht besser. Ginny wanderte während der Werktage halbtot herum und fragte sich, wie sie all ihre Abschlussprüfungen bestehen sollte. Nur während der Treffen mit Draco fühlte sie sich richtig lebendig. Und, neben der Tatsache, dass sie viel zu wenig Schlaf bekam, lernte sie Draco gerade erst kennen. Sicher, sie hatten schreckliche Zeiten miteinander durchgemacht und sie hatte schon fast vier Wochen mit ihm verbracht, doch nun, da die Umstände wieder normal waren, fing sie an, den wirklichen Draco Malfoy zu erforschen. Manchmal frustrierte sie das so sehr, dass sie gar nicht glauben konnte, dass sie ihre Zeit mit ihm verschwendete; oder dass sie einen Rausschmiss riskierte und ihren wertvollen Schlaf versäumte, nur um ihn zu sehen. Doch dann berührte oder küsste er sie und das änderte sofort ihre Meinung. Schließlich, als sich ihr siebtes Jahr schon dem Ende zuneigte, begann sie ihn zu verstehen. Er verhielt sich nur deshalb so, weil er es niemals anders kennen gelernt hatte. Und wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man, wie Ginny nach einiger Zeit herausfand, kleine Anzeichen seiner Gefühle und Emotionen und der steinernen Miene, die er immer aufsetzte, entdecken. Wie er zum Beispiel seine rechte Augenbraue unwillkürlich hochzog, wenn er versuchte, seine Bewunderung zu unterdrücken. Oder wie sein Wangenmuskel zuckte, wenn er traurig oder enttäuscht war. Oder seine Augen, die sich nur ein kleines Bisschen verengten – so wenig, dass er selbst wahrscheinlich gar nicht wusste, dass er es tat – wenn er offensichtlich an nichts anderes als an sie dachte. Doch Ginnys liebste Angewohnheit war, wenn seine Augen sehr mehr blau also grau färbten, immer dann, wenn er glücklich war.

Ginny wurde, klar, dass er so etwas wie ein Code war. Ein Code, der sorgfältig zu lesen war. Und mit den Monaten, als sie immer mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, begann sie diesen Code zu entziffern. Nun war sie sicher, dass sie ihn besser lesen konnte, als je irgendjemand zuvor.

Nachdem Ginny Hogwarts verlassen hatte, wurde alles viel einfacher. Sie verließ den Fuchsbau, noch bevor der Juni vorbei war und zog in ihre eigene Wohnung in London, wo sie in einem feinen Muggellokal als Kellnerin arbeitete. Natürlich hatte sie vor, in der Zaubererwelt Karriere zu machen, doch ihre Ausbildung fing schon im September an und sie brauchte einen Job, um sich den Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Ihre Hoffnung war es, in der Abteilung für Magische Katastrophen anzufangen, doch dort kam man nicht ohne weiteres hinein. So hatte sie sich entschlossen, wieder in die Schule zu gehen, um ihre Chancen aufzubessern. (In eine Schule, die sich nur um das Zaubereiministerium drehte; sie war natürlich weder so groß noch so berühmt wie Hogwarts.) Nun, da sie allein lebte, hatte sie die Möglichkeit, Draco wann immer sie wollte zu sehen. Obwohl er immer noch daheim lebte, fand er viele Entschuldigungen, um sich mit ihr in der Stadt zu treffen oder sogar für das ganze Wochenende in ihrer Wohnung zu bleiben. Die nächsten 1 ½ Jahre liefen genau so ab, nur dass Ginny wieder in die Schule ging. Ginny fand es beeindruckend, dass sie ihn nach 2 ½ Jahren immer noch liebte. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde sie irgendwann langweilen oder seine Art würde sie irgendwann zu sehr aufregen. Doch genau das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Sie fing an, ihn sogar noch mehr zu schätzen, nun da sie sein Verhalten verstand; nun da sie alles wusste, was es von ihm zu wissen gab. Wenn überhaupt, liebte sie ihn nach so langer Zeit noch mehr, da sie ihn nun respektieren konnte. Und anscheinend war das bei ihm nicht viel anders als bei ihr, denn er machte keine Anzeichen, sie zu verlassen. Seine Augen färbten sich immer noch blau, jedes Mal, wenn er sie ansah. Das war gut genug für sie. Doch Ginny wusste, dass er nie um ihre Hand bitten würde. Er würde sie für den Rest seines Lebens nur im Geheimen treffen, wenn er könnte. Doch sie hatte es bereits 2 ½ Jahre hinausgezögert, es ihrer Familie zu erzählen und das musste sie nun einfach tun. Jedoch völlig ohne Grund würde sie es ihnen nicht mitteilen.

Als sie sich eines Abends zusammen auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher, den Ginny vor einem Jahr gekauft hatte, zusammengekuschelt hatten, wandte sie sich plötzlich an ihn und machte ihm den Antrag. Sie platzierte lediglich ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter mit ihrem Mund nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt und wisperte, „Heiratest du mich, Draco?"

Seine Augen verengten sich und er starrte einen Moment noch auf den Fernseher. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen und seine Augen waren vom tiefsten Blau, dass Ginny je bei hm erblickt hatte.

„Ich denke, das werde ich," sagte er gedehnt und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Grinsen.

Das war natürlich nicht die perfekte Antwort. Doch Ginny wusste, dass man bei Draco nicht darauf achten durfte, was er sagte. Man durfte nur nach seiner Reaktion nach urteilen. Und wenn man sich hier nach seinen Augen richten konnte, hatte er eigentlich gemeint, „Ich liebe dich und verdammt, natürlich heirate ich dich!"

Also hatte sie nun einen Grund, ihrer Familie von ihren zu erzählen. Einen sehr guten Grund. Den Weasleys die Liebesbeziehung, die sie die letzten 2 ½ Jahre gehabt hatte, zu beichten, was das Schwerste gewesen, das Ginny je getan hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie geplant, es ihnen allen gleichzeitig zu sagen, doch das wäre gleichbedeutend dazu gewesen, darum zu bitten, für den Rest ihres Lebens weggesperrt zu werden und Draco umbringen zu lassen. Also hatte sie es zuerst ihren Eltern erzählt. Wenn überhaupt irgendetwas, waren sie nur gekränkt, weil sie nichts von ihrem „Freund" gewusst hatten. Mit dem Punkt, dass er Draco Malfoy hieß, gingen sie sehr gefasst um.

„Nun gut, Ginny," sagte Molly mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, „wenn du ihn liebst und wirklich denkst, dass es das Richtige ist, ist das okay für mich."

„Ich vertraue dir, Ginny," wandte sich Arthur an sie ohne überhaupt den Versuch eines Lächelns, „Wenn du denkst, dass er ein guter Mensch ist, dann werde ich dir vertrauen. Doch in dem Augenblick, da er dich nicht mehr glücklich macht, setzt du dieser Ehe ein Ende. Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will, Ginny?"

Sie hatte verstanden. Doch am meisten war sie erleichtert, dass sie die Neuigkeiten so gelassen aufnahmen.

Ihre Brüder dagegen waren da ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Sie teilte es jedem einzeln mit, da sie dachte, sie wären weniger lebensbedrohlich, wenn sie nicht alle versammelt waren. Trotzdem machte das auch nicht mehr viel Unterschied. Als sie es Ron erzählte, verkündete Hermione, sie müsse ihn betäuben, wenn er sich nicht in den nächsten fünf Minuten beruhigte. Als sie es Fred mitteilte, rannte er direkt ins Nebenzimmer, wo George darauf wartete, die „großen Neuigkeiten" zu erfahren und schrie zusammenhangslos in höchstmöglicher Lautstärke. Sobald George die Worte „Ginny", „Malfoy" und „Heiraten" ausmachen hatte können, fiel er ins Gebrülle mit ein. Am Ende überließ sie mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl im Magen die Beidem ihrem Geschrei. Als sie es Percy sagte, fing er an, ihr einen Vortrag zu halten, was für ein wichtiger Schritt eine Ehe war, und wie lang kannte sie Malfoy eigentlich schon? Nach zehn Minuten schaltete sie ab. Sie erzählte es Charlie, als er eines Nachmittags heimkam, er schnitt eine Grimasse und wollte wissen, warum er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie zusammen waren und ob sie schon mit Draco geschlafen hatte. Sie verließ mit hochrotem Kopf die Küche. Bill, auf der anderen Seite nahm es am besten auf. Er war an diesem Nachmittag auch zu Hause und zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln.

„Wenn's dich glücklich macht, dann hau rein, Ginny," sagte er.

Ginny lächelte ihr Spiegelbild breit an, froh, dass das Ganze vorbei war und sie es schon hinter sich gebracht hatte. Natürlich war niemand der Weasleys glücklich mit der Heirat, doch sie hatten gelernt, mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Das alles war im August passiert und danach folgten zwei Monate des Organisierens und Vorbereitens. Überraschenderweise übernahm Draco sogar einen aktiven Part im Planen der Hochzeit, neben der Tatsache, dass er die meisten Ausgaben deckte. Er war bei ihr gewesen, als sie die Farben ausgewählt hatte, mit denen sie die Hochzeits- und die Empfangshalle dekorieren wollten, hatte mit ihr gemeinsam eine Gästeliste zusammengestellt und hatte sogar einige Dinner im Haushalt der Weasleys durchlitten. Er war wunderbar höflich gewesen und hatte sogar die ausgefeilte Kochkunst ihrer Mutter gelobt.

Sie hoffte, dass ihre Familie sah, wie glücklich sie mit ihm war und wie gut er sie behandelte. Abgesehen von ihren regelmäßigen, kleinen Kabbeleien, in denen es um die unwichtigsten Sachen überhaupt ging, war er ein echter Gentleman im Umgang mit ihr. Ob sie es nun einsahen oder nicht, der Termin für die Hochzeit war auf den 21. Oktober festgesetzt und Draco war noch immer nicht brutal niedergemetzelt aufgefunden worden. Als der Tag immer näher rückte, wurde Mrs Weasley viel nervöser als Ginny. Schließlich hatte sie ihn ja schon einmal zuvor geheiratet. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre das ihr erstes Mal. Außerdem war sie sich absolut sicher, dass sie ihn heiraten wollte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie sich in etwas so sicher gewesen. In der letzten Woche vor der Hochzeit, trieb Molly Ginny fast in den Wahnsinn. Jeden Tag wollte sie Ginny wieder in den Brautsalon schleifen, um zu überprüfen, ob das Hochzeitskleid noch saß.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe plötzlich so viel zugenommen, Mum?" fragte sie genervt, „Es wird passen! Es hat gestern gepasst, es wird heute passen, genauso wie es das auch am Samstag tun wird."

Doch Molly ignorierte sie. Und als Ginny an diesem Morgen aufwachte und die helle Sonne durch ihr Hotelfenster hereinschien, entschied sie in einer Trotzsekunde, dass sie ihre Hochzeit draußen wollte. Es war erst 6 Uhr morgens gewesen, doch sie war in das angrenzende Zimmer ihrer Mutter gelaufen und hatte sie wach gestupst.

„Ich will," verkündete Ginny überschwänglich, „die Hochzeit draußen."

Wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr klar, dass das ziemlich gemein und egoistisch von ihr gewesen war. Schließlich wollte ihre Mutter nur, dass Ginny eine schöne Hochzeit hatte. Fidanzato Sala hatte atemberaubend ausgesehen, mit grüner Seide, die die Wände bedeckte, dem dicken Teppich, so verzaubert, dass er silbern glitzerte und den Blumen in allen Farben, die um den Altar und auch im Rest des Raums hingen. Obwohl sich Ron nicht verkneifen konnte zu fragen, warum die Farben der Slytherins dominierend angewandt worden waren, konnte man trotzdem deutlich sehen, dass auch er es als spektakulär befand. Doch an diesem Morgen hatte Ginny so die Nase voll von ihrer Mutter, dass sie nicht wirklich über diese Sachen nachdachte; da war es ihr völlig egal, dass ihre Mutter ihr doch eigentlich nur eine möglichst schöne Hochzeit bereiten wollte. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass es draußen sonnig und kühl und der Himmel wolkenlos war – und das war alles, das sie brauchte. Sie würde draußen heiraten, sogar wenn Draco und sie dafür durchbrennen mussten. Von ungefähr sieben Uhr morgens bis eine halbe Stunde vor dem Hochzeitstermin (der auf zwei Uhr festgelegt worden war) herrschte im Hotel absolutes Chaos. Die Zeremonie wurde vom Fidanzato Sala in den Hof des Hotels verlegt und irgendwie musste man vorher noch via Eule alle Gäste benachrichtigen, dass sich der Schauplatz geändert hatte. Sie mussten für alle Stühle aufstellen, und für die Musik wurde eine Anlage aufgebaut. Ein Altar wurde auch noch hergerichtet und dekoriert, doch für das meiste reichten die wundervollen Blumen im Hof als Schmuck. Mittags entdeckte Mrs Weasley Ginny, wie sie durch den Hof wanderte und einige Hotelpagen dabei beobachtete, wie sie durch Magie die Stühle sich in Reihen aufstellen ließen. Panisch eilte sie zu ihrer Tochter hinüber.

„Ginny. Es ist ein Uhr. Warum machst du dich noch nicht schon längst fertig?"

In diesem Moment war Ginny so glückselig, dass ihre Traumhochzeit auf diese Weise stattfand, dass sie nicht einmal genervt reagierte.

„Entschuldigung, Mum. Hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon Zeit ist."

Molly nickte abwesend und war einen Augenblick abgelenkt, in dem sie Fred und George befahl, auch endlich in die Gänge zu kommen.

„Mum?" fragte Ginny etwas zögerlich, da sich schon die ersten Schuldgefühle einstellten, weil sie ihrer Mutter noch mehr Stress zugemutet hatte. „Würdest du schnell mitkommen und mir helfen? Du weißt schon, mit meinen Haaren und dem Make-up."

Molly wandte sich mit einem sanften Lächeln ihr zu. „Natürlich, Liebes. Ich komme sofort."


	21. Epilog II

Epilog II

So saß Ginny nun hier in ihrem Hochzeitskleid (zum Glück ohne Korsett) und starrte sich selbst im Spiegel an. Ihr Haar war in einem sexy Knoten nach oben gesteckt, wobei mehrere Strähnen lose an ihrem Hals hinunterfielen und ihr Schleier saß auch perfekt auf ihrem Kopf. Ihr Kleid war extravagant – sogar noch mehr als das, welches sie auf ihrer ersten Hochzeit getragen hatte. Es war aus Seide angefertigt und hatte die Farbe von hellem Elfenbein. Die Träger waren schmal – Nach Ginnys Meinung viel attraktiver als Puffärmel – und der Ausschnitt war nicht so tief. Das Mieder war mit einer beperlten Stickerei verziert, die aussah wie eine Weinrebe und sich über ihre Hüfte hinunter bis auf den Rock zog. Es war natürlich teuer gewesen, doch da die Familie der Malfoys für fast alle anderen Sachen aufkam, hatten die Weasleys sich es leisten können.

Ihre Umgebung war im Moment etwas weniger elegant. Im Fidanzato Sala hatte sie ihren eigenen kleinen „Umkleideraum" gegenüber der Hochzeitshalle gehabt. Doch nun, da die Zeremonie nicht dort stattfand, hatte man eine neue Umkleidekabine errichten müssen. Diese bestand aus vier Stofflaken, die mit Magie an der Decke gehalten wurden, und befand sich genau neben der Tür, die hinaus in den Hof führte. Das einzige, das in dieser Umkleide stand, war ihr Schminktisch und die Schachtel mit ihren Schuhen. Die musste sie noch anziehen. Ginny hatte alle aus der „Kabine" verscheucht, weil sie ein paar Minuten für sich alleine haben wollte. Sie konnte Musik hören und wusste von der Probe am Abend zuvor, dass die Blumenmädchen jetzt den Gang hinaufgingen. Bald war sie dran. Bald würde sie dort auf Draco zugehen. Um ihn freiwillig zu heiraten. Sie war nervös, das war nicht abzustreiten. Doch im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, als sich ihr ganzer Körper wie ein Eisblock angefühlt hatte, waren dieses Mal nur ihre Füße taub. Dieses Mal hatte sie wirklich nur kalte Füße. Jeder hatte das. Das war nur natürlich. Dieses Wissen war komischerweise eher beruhigend als erschreckend. Während Ginny sich selbst in die Augen starrte, schossen ihr verschiedene Dinge durch den Kopf, doch eine beschäftigte sie vor allem: wie war es dazu gekommen? Es war nicht diese „Oh mein Gott, auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?" -Frage, die sich manche Leute in diesem Augenblick vielleicht stellten. Sie war eher aus Neugier entstanden. Wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass gerade der Mensch, den sie eigentlich nie als menschliches Wesen hatte sehen können, am Ende ihr Lebenspartner werden würde? Sicher wäre sie nie darauf gekommen. Doch in den letzten 2 ½ Jahren hatte sich viel geändert und sie wusste es jetzt. Sie wusste nun, dass Dinge nicht immer das waren, als was sie erschienen.

„Ginny," rief die Stimmer ihres Vaters, „Ginny, bist du fertig?"

„Ja, Dad," antwortete sie.

Sie beugte sich vor, um ihre Schuhe anzuziehen. Dann warf sie noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und lächelte breit. Einen Augenblick später trat sie aus ihrem mickrigen Umkleideraum. Die letzten ihrer Brautjungfern traten schon hinaus in den Hof. Hermione schenkte ihr ein blitzendes Grinsen, bevor sie im gleißenden Sonnenlicht draußen verschwand.

„Ginny, Liebes," sagte Arthur freundlich und bot ihr seinen Arm an, „Es ist fast soweit."

Sie lächelte zurück und nahm seinen Arm. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie starrte nur geradeaus auf die Türen. Eigentlich war es nur eine Tür, doch jemand hatte einen Dehnungszauber angewandt und noch einen Flügel zur Tür hinzugefügt, damit es ein wenig mehr nach Kirche aussah. Ginny war dankbar dafür.

„Bist du bereit, Ginny?" fragte Arthur leise und sie drehte den Kopf, um seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Ich meine, wirklich?"

„Ja, Dad," gab sie absolut ernst zurück, „Das bin ich."

Er schenkte ihr ein halbes, trauriges Lächeln und tätschelte ihre Hand.

„Ich kann sehen, dass er dich liebt," sagte er gedämpft, „Ich kann es sehen. Und ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst. Ich hoffe, das reicht."

Dann wandte Arthur seinen Blick ab und starrte wieder die Tür an. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie sein Profil musterte. Oh, er war zu gutmütig mit ihr. Wie ihre ganze Familie. Sie hatte ein solches Glück.

Die Doppeltüren öffneten sich durch Magie. Helle Sonnenstrahlen trafen Ginnys Augen und sie musste blinzeln. Sie schickten sich an hinauszutreten und das zweite Mal in ihrem Leben schritt Ginny den Mittelgang zu Draco Malfoy hinunter.

„All you need is love," flüsterte sie entschlossen.


End file.
